


Edax Rerum

by ferao



Series: Edax Rerum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressione post parto (accenni), F/M, Gen, Infanticidio, Morte di personaggio principale, Pre-19 anni dopo, Viaggi nel tempo, sangue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 149,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Non puoi giocare con il tempo e il destino, Harry. Lo sai benissimo. Nemmeno se ne andasse dell’esistenza di tutti noi.«Solo per questa volta, Hermione,» singhiozzò. «Te lo giuro, è solo per questa volta. Solo per questa volta.»
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Edax Rerum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983976
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologo - Ex Post

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction mi bolliva dentro da anni, addirittura da prima che uscisse quell'inesistente seguito di HP chiamato "The cursed child". Ho sempre rimandato la sua stesura, ma ora sento che è giunto il momento di darla alla luce. Non avete idea di quanto io sia emozionata di postare questa fanfiction, è un vero e proprio ritorno alle origini per me.  
> La storia è decisamente più cruda di quelle che ho pubblicato finora in vita mia, se siete o eravate miei lettori potreste trovare delle, ehm, piccole differenze rispetto allo stile cui siete abituati (e se mi leggete oggi per la prima volta, sappiate che nel mio profilo troverete storie mille volte più leggere di questa, se le preferite XD).  
> Per nomi e cognomi faccio riferimento alla prima traduzione di HP in italiano, non per altro ma perché è quella che ho stampata a fuoco nel cervello (esempio: Oliver Wood nella mia storia è Oliver Baston).  
>  **LEGGETE BENE I TRIGGER WARNING E GLI AVVERTIMENTI PRIMA DI ATTACCARE LA STORIA** , sono lì belli chiari nella presentazione della storia perché non voglio nessun lettore sulla coscienza. E il rating è Mature per un motivo, quindi non dite che non siete stati avvertiti.  
> Sarei contentissima di ricevere qualsiasi feedback, sia positivo che negativo, perciò non siate timidi ^^  
> Buona lettura.

_“Harry… Non è il più bel bambino che tu abbia mai visto?”_

Non doveva andare così.

Era più di un semplice rifiuto di accettare la realtà: era una certezza. Harry sapeva, _sapeva_ che nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe mai dovuto accadere. C’era stato, a partire da un momento ben preciso, qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel modo in cui gli eventi si erano svolti, come se in origine il destino avesse predisposto gli avvenimenti in un modo e, in seguito, qualcuno avesse cambiato i piani per pura e semplice cattiveria. Sì, era così, Harry lo sapeva.

Strinse le mani con forza e inspirò, cercando il coraggio che, per una volta nella sua vita, veniva a mancare. Nelle sue orecchie risuonavano, ripetitive come un mantra, le ultime frasi che la sua migliore amica gli aveva rivolto.

_Non puoi giocare con il tempo e il destino, Harry. Lo sai benissimo. Nemmeno se ne andasse dell’esistenza di tutti noi._

Lasciò andare la presa dei pugni e si guardò la mano sinistra. Vide la vera nuziale brillare alla fioca luce che lo circondava, ma non si lasciò distrarre: ciò che cercava era al centro del palmo, proprio tra la linea della vita e quella del cuore. Il segno dell’Uroboro dal volto umano, mostruoso e ripugnante come sempre.

«Solo per questa volta, Hermione,» singhiozzò. «Te lo giuro, è solo per questa volta. Solo per questa volta.»

_“Harry… Non è il più bel bambino che tu abbia mai visto?”_


	2. Quem Di Diligunt

Si riscosse. «Come, scusa?»

«Ho detto: tutto bene?» Seduto accanto a lui fuori dagli uffici di Kingsley, suo cognato lo osservava con la solita espressione pedante. «Hai l’aria di chi non dorme da giorni.»

«Infatti è così.» Harry chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare il millesimo sbadiglio della mattinata. «Coliche. James dorme sì e no mezz’ora a notte, in questo periodo.»

Riaprì le palpebre solo dopo aver realizzato lo sbaglio che aveva appena commesso. Mai, _mai_ offrire una confidenza a Percy Weasley, a meno di non essere pronti a vederlo assumere automaticamente il ruolo di dispensatore di consigli non richiesti e pressoché inutili.

«Avete provato a massaggiargli la pancia? Molly lo adorava,» disse infatti, l’espressione che diventava appena appena meno antipatica. «Certo, a lei la fase delle coliche non è durata così a lungo come a James… siete sicuri che sia per quello? Il Guaritore che dice?»

Fece un altro paio di domande, ma il cervello di Harry si rifiutò di registrarle. In circostanze differenti avrebbe apprezzato la disponibilità di un altro neogenitore a paragonare i problemi dei primi, orribili mesi di vita dei rispettivi pargoli; nei confronti di Percy, però, Harry non riusciva a provare altro che rigetto. Un po’ lo infastidiva che si mettesse in cattedra come un esperto di puericultura quando Molly aveva solo tre mesi più di James, un po’ era… beh, era Percy. Anni di antipatia e supponenza non potevano cancellarsi con qualche chiacchierata civile. Per fortuna si vedevano sì e no una volta al mese, anche meno da quando erano nati i loro bambini.

Sbadigliò di nuovo, interrompendo l’altro a metà di una frase. «Scusa,» disse allora lui, abbassando il capo e arrossendo leggermente. «Sono stanco anch’io, e parlo troppo quando sono stanco.»

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, la porta dell’ufficio di Kingsley si aprì davanti a loro. «Prego, il Ministro può ricevervi,» disse la capoufficio Dillimore affacciandosi sul corridoio. Mentre si alzavano in piedi, dalla stessa porta - spintonando poco gentilmente la capoufficio - uscì Oliver Baston.

«Ehi!» Doveva essere passato almeno un anno da quando Harry aveva visto il suo vecchio Capitano. La festa per la nascita della figlia, per l’esattezza. Alzò una mano e rivolse un sorriso a Oliver, imitato da Percy, ma l’altro ignorò entrambi e si fiondò a testa bassa verso gli ascensori in fondo al corridoio. 

«Ma che modi!» esclamò Percy, guardandolo allontanarsi come un tifone. «Che gli prende?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. Non aveva abbastanza forze per indagare sulle stranezze altrui.

Attraversarono l’anticamera dell’ufficio di Kingsley, un ampio spazio pieno di scrivanie e segretari affaccendati in cose su cui Harry preferiva non soffermarsi. Sembrava che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi del nuovo Ministro di snellire la burocrazia, quella non facesse che aumentare esponenzialmente come le teste di un’Idra. La capoufficio Dillimore li precedette fino alla porta dell’ufficio vero e proprio e l’aprì senza bussare, come faceva sempre; mentre Harry le passava accanto gli lanciò un’occhiata sin troppo eloquente, e lui, imbarazzato, si passò la mano sinistra tra i capelli in modo da mettere bene in mostra la fede nuziale. Non era passato molto tempo da quando la Dillimore lo aveva bloccato in ascensore per muovergli delle molestissime _avance_ , ma quanto era vero Merlino, Harry avrebbe fatto in modo che quella spaventosa esperienza non si ripetesse mai più.

Entrando, trovarono il Ministro seduto alla sua scrivania con l’aria di non sapere perché fosse lì e volersene solo andare. Dal giorno in cui era stato eletto sul campo, Kingsley Shacklebolt aveva odiato ogni singolo istante di quell’incarico che lo costringeva a starsene rinchiuso tra quelle quattro mura, tappezzate di librerie e onorificenze da Auror appartenenti a tempi migliori - o peggiori, a seconda dei punti di vista; anche in quel momento somigliava più a una Chimera in gabbia che al tronfio rappresentante della comunità magica che era stato Caramell, o al leader di ferro che era stato Scrimgeour. Impettito accanto a lui, uno dei segretari giovani gli stava porgendo una pila di scartoffie alta almeno venti centimetri.

«Ti ho già detto di _no_ ,» ruggì Kingsley all’indirizzo del segretario.

«Ministro, col dovuto rispetto, queste carte dovevano partire già due ore fa!»

«Collins, giuro su Morgana, se non sparisci subito con questi fogli ti sbatto a pulire i cessi ai Brevetti Ridicoli!»

«Ma...»

Percy si schiarì la gola e incrociò le braccia. «Collins, il Ministro ha detto di no. Quante volte glielo vuoi far ripetere?» disse con una durezza che dovette gelare il povero segretario, il quale impallidì, poi arrossì, infine abbassò la testa e si defilò senza salutare.

«Wow, ci riesco ancora,» commentò Percy non appena il ragazzo fu uscito, rivolgendo un mezzo sorriso a Kingsley. «Sbaglio o questi segretari sono più debolucci di quelli che avevo assunto io?»

«Colpa della Dillimore, non li sa educare. Se rivuoi il suo posto è tutto tuo.» Kingsley si strofinò il viso, poi si alzò e andò a stringere la mano ai suoi vecchi amici. 

«Te l’ho già detto, sto bene ai Trasporti.»

«E io te lo ripeto, il suo posto è tutto tuo.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo divertito. Sentiva ripetere quel dialogo tutte le volte che quei due si incontravano. Il Ministro aveva preso malissimo le dimissioni del suo capoufficio Weasley, che l’aveva abbandonato tre anni prima in un oceano di scartoffie e segretari indisciplinati per andare a scalare le vette dell’Ufficio Trasporti Magici. Proprio lui, così schifosamente bravo a destreggiarsi nell’eterna burocrazia governativa, al contrario di Kingsley che avrebbe dato un occhio e una gamba pur di non doversene occupare. La ferita causata da quel tradimento si era sanata solo quando Percy aveva promesso di recarsi da lui ogni volta che ce ne fosse stato bisogno, oltre a invitarlo a cena a casa sua e di Audrey a cadenza quasi settimanale.

«Harry.» Kingsley gli strinse la mano con un largo sorriso. «Come vanno le cose al Quartier Generale?»

«Niente di nuovo. Stiamo chiudendo i casi di Gomar e Chatwig, ma questo te l’ho già raccontato.»

«Certo, certo. Sedetevi, per favore.»

Non serviva l’addestramento da Auror per vedere che Shacklebolt era un fascio di nervi tesi. Una volta esauriti i convenevoli il suo viso tornò serio, e quando si sedette sembrava essersi accomodato su un cuscino di spilli. Inoltre, Harry non l’aveva mai visto trattare nessuno come aveva fatto con il povero Collins poco prima.

«Abbiamo incrociato Oliver Baston, un attimo fa,» esordì Harry, un po’ per mettere a suo agio Kingsley un po’ per curiosità.

«Già, ed è stato _incredibilmente_ maleducato,» sbuffò Percy. «Ha fatto finta di non vederci, ti rendi conto?»

Harry ignorò l’interruzione. «Cosa ci faceva qui? Non sapevo neppure che vi conosceste.»

«Ci siamo conosciuti stamattina, infatti. Abbiamo...» il Ministro sospirò e si fissò le mani poggiate sulla scrivania. «Abbiamo avuto una conversazione sgradevole.»

«Con _Baston?_ »

Kingsley rispose allo stupore di Percy con un’occhiata stanca. L’ultima volta che Harry l’aveva visto così provato era… no, persino durante la guerra quell'uomo era sempre stato una roccia. Calmo e rassicurante in qualsiasi occasione, anche di fronte agli orrori più totali. Ora invece sembrava invecchiato di colpo, e non solo per le rughe che iniziavano a decorargli la fronte e gli occhi.

«Kingsley… c’è qualche problema? Per questo ci hai convocati?»

Il Ministro prese fiato. «Sì, ragazzi. Abbiamo un problema.»

Fra le carte e le pergamene che ingombravano la scrivania, pescò un sottile fascicolo color crema e lo tenne sollevato tra le dita. «Avete sentito parlare del caso Rubens?»

Harry e Percy si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso. «No,» rispose il primo.

«Molto bene. E del caso Bose?»

«No.»

«Perfetto.» Kingsley mosse la bacchetta e fece sparire metà delle carte dalla scrivania, creando uno spazio vuoto su cui appoggiò il fascicolo. «Qui dentro ci sono entrambi, più il… il caso Baston. Sono casi classificati di cui si sta occupando la Squadra Investigativa,» sospirò. «E io sto per rompere il segreto d’ufficio con voi, confidando che non siate così scemi da andare a parlarne coi giornalisti.»

«Puoi fare una cosa del genere?» fece Percy, stranito.

«Che domanda idiota, Perce. Sai benissimo che posso. Prendete il fascicolo, per favore.»

Quell’ulteriore segno di nervosismo mise a disagio Harry, che cercò allora di concentrarsi sul fascicolo. La copertina era intonsa, ma lui ormai aveva una certa esperienza coi documenti classificati: invece di toccarla con le dita, prese la bacchetta e vi appoggiò la punta sopra. Da quel punto iniziarono a dipanarsi linee d’inchiostro nero, che lentamente formarono una scritta in calligrafia svolazzante e piena di ghirigori.

_"Rubens-Bose-Baston. Copia riservata al Ministro della Magia"_

«Il primo caso risale a circa due mesi fa,» cominciò a dire Kingsley mentre Percy, imitando Harry, estraeva la propria bacchetta. «Un bambino di due anni, Daniel Rubens, è scomparso mentre era in gita con la famiglia ad Aberdeen. L’hanno ritrovato un paio di giorni dopo sulla spiaggia, ben lontano da dove i genitori l’avevano perso di vista.»

Di colpo Harry si sentì la gola secca. «Vivo?»

«No.»

Strinse i denti. Che dipendesse dalla stanchezza o dall’essere da poco diventato genitore, l’idea di quel corpicino minuscolo su una spiaggia gli fece dolere qualcosa all’altezza dello sterno. All’improvviso Harry non aveva più voglia di aprire il fascicolo davanti a sé; lasciò che Percy lo prendesse per sfogliarlo, e si sforzò di ascoltare Kingsley.

«Sembrava un tragico ma semplice caso di annegamento,» riprese il Ministro, «anche se a detta del Guaritore che l’ha esaminato c’era qualcosa che non tornava. I polmoni avrebbero dovuto essere pieni d’acqua, invece tutti gli organi erano come collassati. La Squadra comunque non ha ritenuto necessario indagare più di tanto, finché un mese dopo non è successa una cosa simile a Eulalia Bose.» Accennò con la testa al fascicolo tra le mani di Percy. «Due anni appena compiuti, si è volatilizzata durante la notte mentre i suoi dormivano, a Leeds. Anche lei ritrovata due giorni dopo, solo che stavolta...»

Un rumore di fogli sbattuti sulla scrivania lo fece sobbalzare. «Ma _porca puttana!_ » strillò Percy. Harry si voltò di scatto a guardarlo: l’uomo si era tolto gli occhiali e si premeva le dita sugli occhi, inspirando a fondo. «Kingsley… che diavolo ti viene in mente di farmi vedere questa roba?» sibilò tra un respiro e l’altro. «Non lo sai che ho una figlia?»

«Mi spiace, Perce. Mi spiace davvero tanto, credimi.»

Sebbene l’istinto gli dicesse di non guardare, Harry si sporse verso il fascicolo per capire cosa avesse turbato Percy così tanto. Se ne pentì subito. Era la foto in bianco e nero del cadavere di Eulalia Bose - o di quello che _in teoria_ doveva esserlo, perché nulla in quel mucchietto di pelle annerita e rinsecchita ricordava la bambina tonda e gioiosa che sorrideva dalla fotografia subito accanto.

Ricacciò indietro la nausea. «Sembra sia stata completamente dissanguata,» commentò. «Un vampiro?»

«L’abbiamo escluso, non presenta nessuno dei segni tipici. Inoltre, nonostante dal punto di vista esteriore sia ridotta molto peggio, gli organi interni erano collassati proprio come quelli di Daniel Rubens. No, l’ipotesi più probabile è che si sia trattato di una maledizione non meglio identificata.»

«Ma allora perché non è passato subito agli Auror?»

«Harry, seriamente? Quando mai la Squadra Investigativa ha ceduto un caso senza far storie?»

Ah, ma certo. Tipico. Non era la prima volta che la Squadra tentava di tenere per sé dei casi che non le spettavano. In teoria, tutto ciò che coinvolgeva l’uso di magia oscura rientrava sotto la giurisdizione degli Auror, ma in pratica le indagini venivano reclamate dal primo che arrivava. Da quando era nel corpo speciale, Harry passava più tempo a litigare con i capi della Squadra che a svolgere del lavoro vero e proprio.

«Perché li avete classificati?» Percy si era rimesso gli occhiali e aveva riacquistato una parvenza di calma. «Per le famiglie?»

«Anche, ma soprattutto perché, nell’ipotesi che i due casi siano collegati...»

«Collegati?»

«Lo so, sembra illogico. Posti diversi, diverse condizioni dei corpi, pochi punti in comune. Però...» Kingsley si sporse sulla scrivania e sfogliò il fascicolo fino alla prima pagina, alla foto di Daniel Rubens riverso sulla spiaggia di Aberdeen. «Guardate.»

Percy scosse il capo e rivolse lo sguardo altrove, Harry invece si sporse in avanti a sua volta. «Vedi questo segno? Proprio qui, accanto alla testa,» gli disse Kingsley.

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Sembra solo un’ombra della sabbia.»

«Ora guarda qui.» Di nuovo la foto di Eulalia Bose, e di nuovo il senso di nausea. «Sempre accanto alla testa.»

Merlino, era vero. Quella che aveva scambiato per un’ombra nella prima foto, nella seconda appariva per quello che era: un segno scuro di forma circolare, evidentemente tracciato apposta nel terreno vicino al capo della bambina. Era molto piccolo, facile da non notare.

Guardò Kingsley. «Non può essere una coincidenza, eh?»

«Dimmelo tu. Hai mai visto una coincidenza in vita tua?»

«Magari.»

Il Ministro alzò un angolo della bocca, e finalmente Harry riconobbe in lui l’Auror esperto e capace che aveva conosciuto anni prima. «Ad ogni modo, quello che ci ha fatto propendere per la tesi di un omicida seriale è stato il terzo...»

«Aspetta.» Quando Percy si voltò, il suo viso era terreo. «Baston. Non dirmi che… per favore, non dirmi che...»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. Cazzo, aveva ragione. Si era quasi dimenticato di Oliver. Aprì la bocca, ma prima che potesse fare anche lui la stessa domanda Kingsley inspirò forte. «Purtroppo sì. La figlia Juliana è scomparsa tre giorni fa, l’hanno ritrovata ieri in un vicolo a quattro isolati da casa sua.»

«Cosa?!» esclamò Harry. No. No, quello no. Finché si trattava di sconosciuti poteva fingere che non gli importasse, come prevedeva l'addestramento da Auror, ma cazzo, _Oliver_ …

Nemmeno Percy prese bene la notizia, perché si alzò in piedi spostando la sedia con gran rumore e si diresse verso la porta. Per un attimo Harry pensò che stesse per lanciarsi all’inseguimento del suo vecchio amico - una follia, visto che quello doveva essere già ben lontano dal Ministero - invece lui si limitò a piazzarsi in piedi lì, a braccia conserte, dando loro le spalle. Ci furono diversi secondi di silenzio, poi Kingsley riprese la parola.

«L’ho convocato stamattina per informarlo che il caso della figlia sarà classificato al più alto grado di segretezza, e che perciò né lui né la moglie potranno avere notizie finché non sarà stato risolto. Non era molto d'accordo,» concluse, la voce che si spegneva sull’ultima frase.

«Ah, che stupore.» Con una risata amara, Percy si voltò. Si stava tormentando il mento con le dita, e qualcosa nel suo sguardo fece capire a Harry che doveva essersi dolorosamente immedesimato nel suo coetaneo. « _Chissà perché_ non era d'accordo, eh, davvero incomprensibile.»

«Perce, non mettertici anche tu. Ho già avuto la mia dose di merda per oggi,» sbottò Kingsley. Nel giro di pochi minuti aveva già perso il controllo due volte, e questo la diceva lunga sul suo stato mentale.

Prima che Percy potesse ribattere, e magari peggiorare la situazione, Harry pensò bene di riportare la conversazione sui binari. «Cosa c’è di diverso nel… nell’ultimo caso?» chiese, cercando in tutti i modi di mantenere la voce neutra. Kingsley se ne accorse e spostò tutta l’attenzione su di lui.

«Guarda tu stesso. Se vai alla fine del fascicolo… ma non è un bello spettacolo, ti avverto.»

No, non era un bello spettacolo. C’era sangue stavolta, sotto il cadavere e tutt'attorno, così tanto che pareva impossibile provenisse tutto da una bimba di poco più di un anno. Harry cercò di concentrarsi sui dettagli invece che sull’insieme, sperando così di arginare i pensieri che gli si stavano affacciando nella mente in modo sempre più prepotente.

«C’è di nuovo… sì, sembra lo stesso simbolo. Qui, vicino alla testa.» Indicò quello che gli pareva lo stesso cerchio irregolare individuato poco prima nelle altre foto. «Però si distinguono anche altri simboli, qui e qui,» posò il dito ai due lati del cadavere, «e tutta la scena in generale sembra… no, è sicuramente costruita in modo da avere un senso.»

Il corpo rinsecchito era riverso su un fianco al centro di sette piccole pozze di sangue, che difficilmente potevano essere frutto di un caso. Harry si ritrovò a fissare Juliana per diversi secondi, incapace stavolta di ignorare la propria mente.

_Pensa se fosse James. Pensa se fossi tu, invece di Oliver._

«Un rituale alchemico.» La voce di Percy sembrava provenire da un luogo lontanissimo. Harry si voltò verso di lui e lo trovò, ancora più pallido di prima, che osservava la foto a debita distanza. «Somiglia agli schemi che disegna Audrey, o a una brutta imitazione.»

«Non sarebbe la prima volta che un mago stravolge i rituali alchemici volgendoli alle Arti Oscure. Il problema è che cose come queste non si vedono da anni.» Anche Kingsley fissava la fotografia, e sembrava disturbato oltre ogni dire dalla visione. «Da prima che voi due nasceste, per l’esattezza.»

«Quindi pensi che...»

«C’è dell’altro. Un possibile collegamento tra le vittime. Che poi è la ragione per cui vi ho mostrato tutto questo.»

A quelle parole, Percy si riavvicinò alla scrivania. «Pensiamo, e badate, è solo una teoria,» riprese Kingsley chiudendo il fascicolo, «che chiunque sia l’autore di queste azioni stia prendendo di mira i figli di persone che hanno partecipato alla Battaglia di Hogwarts.»

Harry sentì Percy trattenere il fiato. «Mi sembra un collegamento un po’ labile,» disse invece lui.

«Ma è l’unico che è emerso. Le tre vittime vengono da posti differenti e sono scomparse in circostanze diverse, e sono accomunate solo dall’essere nate da genitori che si trovavano a Hogwarts quando Voldemort è stato sconfitto. La madre di Daniel, il padre e la madre di Eulalia…» 

«...e Oliver, naturalmente,» completò Harry. «Certo, se la mettiamo in questo modo...» 

«E noi.» Percy si rimise seduto e tolse di nuovo gli occhiali. «Anche noi eravamo a Hogwarts quel giorno. Per questo ce ne stai parlando.»

«Proprio così.»

«No, aspetta, cosa?» Finalmente il senso di tutta la conversazione avuta fino a quel momento si palesò davanti a Harry. Come aveva potuto non capirlo subito? «Mi stai dicendo che… che i nostri figli sono in pericolo?»

«Non voglio mettere in allarme nessuno,» tagliò corto Kingsley con un gesto della mano. «E lo ribadisco, siamo ancora nell’ambito delle ipotesi, perciò il pubblico non sa e non deve sapere nulla di tutto questo. Ma visto che siamo amici, vi sto avvertendo in modo che almeno voi teniate gli occhi aperti.»

«Ma scusa, e tutti gli altri? Quanti bambini saranno nati dopo la fine della guerra? Bill!» Per la seconda volta Harry si chiese come avesse potuto non pensarci immediatamente. Si rivolse di scatto a Percy, che fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. «Dobbiamo avvertire anche Bill e Fleur, loro...»

«Non sarà necessario. La figlia di Bill è molto più grande, il capo della Squadra e io riteniamo che non rientri nella tipologia di vittime.»

«Ha poco meno di sei anni!»

«Harry, calmati.»

«No, Kingsley, col cazzo che mi calmo!» Harry scattò in piedi. Non sapeva da dove gli provenisse quella rabbia, sapeva solo che aveva passato l’ultimo quarto d’ora a guardare corpi senza vita di bambini poco più grandi di James e non riusciva a sopportare oltre. «Non puoi chiamarmi qui, farmi vedere tutta questa roba, dirmi che _mio figlio_ potrebbe fare la stessa fine e pretendere che mi calmi!»

Anche Kingsley si alzò in piedi. «Harry, _calmati._ » La sua figura imponente e la sua voce decisa suscitavano sempre soggezione, e anche in quel frangente Harry si sentì intimidito davanti al Ministro della Magia. «Ti assicuro, _vi_ assicuro che stiamo facendo tutto il possibile per capire di cosa si tratti e prevenire altri casi come questi...»

«Oh, certo, aspettiamo che la _Squadra Investigativa_ svolga le sue indagini...»

«...e la mia prima decisione in proposito è che te ne occupi tu.»

A quelle parole Harry tacque. Onestamente, non se lo aspettava affatto. «Io?»

Kingsley annuì e tornò a sedersi. «Penso sia la cosa migliore. La Squadra non è adatta a tutto questo, ma non voglio nemmeno che l’indagine passi a un Auror qualsiasi. Voglio una persona di assoluta fiducia, perché...» Il suo volto si contrasse. «Perché mi sono fatto un’idea su questo caso e, se è come penso io, non posso affidarlo a chiunque.»

«Che idea ti sei fatto?»

«Che si tratti di seguaci di Voldemort.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Voldemort? Ma sono passati già sette anni...»

«Sono passati _solo_ sette anni. E non sarebbe la prima volta. Non ricordi le operazioni dell’anno scorso?»

«Quelli erano terroristi anti Babbani. Il punto dei nostalgici del regime è proprio scatenare il panico, non agirebbero mai in sordina e senza nemmeno una firma.»

«E chi lo dice? Quando Voldemort è tornato, non ci sono stati certo gli squilli di tromba. Non sto dicendo che possa tornare,» aggiunse, prevenendo l’obiezione di Harry, «ma che qualcuno dei suoi possa essere ancora in cerca di vendetta, e che magari si stia invischiando nelle Arti Oscure per qualche ragione. E un solo uomo che agisce in segreto può essere più pericoloso di cento terroristi.» Si passò una mano sulla testa e sospirò. «Probabilmente pensi che io sia paranoico, ma so di cosa parlo.»

Come poteva dargli torto? Harry conosceva la storia di Kingsley. Poteva a malapena immaginare cosa avesse significato, per lui, assistere alla caduta di Voldemort per poi vederlo ritornare pochi anni più tardi. Una cosa del genere doveva averlo segnato, come pure tutti quelli che avevano combattuto l’Oscuro Signore e i suoi seguaci: la paura di vederli riapparire ancora più feroci e potenti era sempre in agguato, come lo strascico di un incubo durante la veglia.

«Ammettiamo che tu abbia ragione,» borbottò Harry rimettendosi seduto, «e che si tratti di nostalgici di Voldemort che uccidono i figli dei vincitori per vendetta o altre ragioni. In questo caso sono la persona meno adatta ad assumersi l'incarico, visto che mio figlio è una potenziale vittima.»

«Comprendo il tuo punto di vista, ma...»

«Non è un punto di vista. È impossibile che io faccia un buon lavoro se sono emozionalmente coinvolto.»

«Harry, guardiamoci in faccia. Sei un ottimo Auror e sei l'unico a cui potrei mai affidare un caso con tutte queste implicazioni. So che troverai il modo di separare lavoro e vita privata.»

«Ma io...»

«Perce, tu che ne pensi?»

«Mh?» Percy si riscosse da qualunque corso avessero preso i suoi pensieri, si rimise gli occhiali e drizzò la schiena. «Come?»

«Non ti ho chiamato qui solo per metterti in guardia. Ho bisogno del tuo parere sincero, come ai vecchi tempi. Credi sia una buona idea lasciare tutto in mano all’Auror Potter?»

In tutti quegli anni, Harry non aveva mai capito la dinamica tra Percy e Kingsley, in particolare cosa ci fosse nel primo a suscitare una tale fiducia incondizionata nel secondo. Sapeva solo che avevano dei trascorsi, che erano amici e che in quel momento la decisione definitiva sul suo coinvolgimento in quella orribile faccenda dipendeva da ciò che avrebbe detto suo cognato, perché il Ministro l'avrebbe ascoltato nell'uno e nell'altro caso.

Harry poteva solo sperare che dicesse la cosa giusta.

Percy si prese il suo tempo per riflettere. Guardò il fascicolo chiuso a lungo, infine rivolse a Harry quello che sembrava proprio uno sguardo di scuse. «Sì, Ministro,» rispose. «Credo che Harry Potter sia la persona più adatta a questo incarico. Forse anche l’unica.»

Due minuti dopo erano fuori dall’ufficio di Kingsley. Il fascicolo classificato pesava come un macigno tra le dita di Harry, che lo reggeva chiedendosi come avesse fatto a passare dal preoccuparsi per gli sguardi della Dillimore a _quello_ in meno di mezz’ora. Non appena si ritrovarono in corridoio, sia lui che Percy si appoggiarono alla parete e tirarono un sospiro.

_Di’ solo una parola e ti ammazzo._

Merlino, quanto avrebbe voluto che Percy gli leggesse nel pensiero. Lui _non lo voleva_ quell’incarico di merda - o meglio, l’avrebbe voluto qualche mese prima, quando non era un padre e il pensiero di un bambino morto non gli attorcigliava le viscere in quel modo orrendo. Ma adesso no. Adesso no. Come poteva tornare a casa e coccolare il suo James, sapendo che altri non avrebbero più potuto fare lo stesso - che _Oliver_ non avrebbe più potuto farlo? Come poteva indagare su quel caso, sentendosi addosso la responsabilità di tutto quel dolore con cui era sin troppo facile immedesimarsi e col pensiero che, se non stava attento, rischiava più della sua stessa vita?

Non poteva, non adesso. E quello stronzo di Percy lo sapeva benissimo, cazzo, non poteva non saperlo visto il modo in cui lui stesso aveva reagito. Ma invece di parlare in suo favore aveva pensato bene di comportarsi come il leccaculo che era sempre stato.

_La famiglia viene sempre per ultima per te, eh, stronzo?_

«Torno a casa,» mormorò Percy. «Ho bisogno di… beh, lo sai. Salutami Ginny.»

Detto ciò, si staccò dalla parete e a capo chino si avviò verso gli ascensori, proprio come aveva fatto Baston poco prima. Harry invece rimase lì, a fissare il pavimento finché non divenne una macchia indistinta come i suoi pensieri nebbiosi.

Era stanco. Era così stanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quem di diligunt adulescens moritur_ : chi è amato dagli dèi muore giovane (Plauto, _Bacchides_ )


	3. In Dolore

«Già di ritorno?»

«Giornataccia. Mi stavo addormentando sulla scrivania.» Harry si sfilò il mantello e si trascinò in salotto fino al divano, dove Ginny giaceva avvolta nella sua vestaglia azzurra. Aveva l’aria provata, ma serena. «James?»

«Sssh, si è addormentato dieci minuti fa.» La donna accennò col capo verso la camera da letto. « _Finalmente_ ha capito che la culla non è il male assoluto. Magari tra poco riuscirò ad avere una giornata in cui non devo tenermelo addosso tutto il tempo.»

Rivolse un sorrisino mesto a Harry, il quale si sentì stringere il cuore. 

Il post parto non era stato clemente con Ginny: per un'atleta di Quidditch sempre attiva come lei, non era stato facile adattarsi a una vita sedentaria dedita a un neonato esigente come James. La frustrazione di perdere l'allenamento per riprendersi da un parto complicato, il tracollo ormonale e l'avere il figlio sempre attaccato perché incapace di dormire da solo l'avevano prosciugata di tutte le energie e lanciata in una spirale di depressione da cui solo adesso, dopo più di sei mesi e diverse sedute da un Guaritore, cominciava a emergere. Ora le sue crisi di angoscia irrazionale si limitavano a due o tre volte a settimana, ma i pensieri intrusivi continuavano ad affacciarlesi in testa a cadenza quotidiana e spesso bastava un nonnulla per farla piangere. Sempre meno grave rispetto ai primi tempi, quando Harry tornava dal lavoro per trovarla rannicchiata, con la testa tra le mani, nell'angolo opposto a quello in cui James urlava disperato dalla sua culla, ma insomma... sarebbe stato meglio se Ginny non avesse dovuto subire il suo stesso corpo.

In tutta onestà, Harry non sapeva da dove lei trovasse le forze per andare avanti. Se avesse potuto si sarebbe addossato tutto quel carico fisico e psicologico, invece non poteva far altro che ascoltarla quando aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e occuparsi di James al posto suo il più possibile.

«Mi dispiace tanto,» mormorò, chinandosi a baciarle le labbra. «Non ti sono di nessun aiuto.»

«Ehi, tu hai un lavoro, stai già facendo l’impossibile.» Ginny sorrise di nuovo, e stavolta sembrava la solita se stessa. Bene. Forse in fondo la strada per la guarigione non era poi così lunga. «Ma se insisti, posso lasciarti cambiare _tutti_ i pannolini fino a domattina.»

Harry roteò gli occhi e finse disappunto. «Solo perché me lo chiedi tu,» borbottò, scatenando una mezza risata in sua moglie. Molto, molto bene.

Stettero per un po’ sul divano, abbracciati, godendosi il silenzio beato che si può sentire solo in una casa in cui abita un bambino vivace. «Ti saluta tuo fratello,» bisbigliò Harry dopo un po’.

«Hai visto Ron?»

«No, Percy. L’ho… incrociato al Ministero.»

«Condoglianze.»

«Ehi! Mi dici sempre che devo essere più gentile con lui...»

«Sì, ma so quanto sia difficile per te.»

«Mh, lo è.» Harry ripensò all’incazzatura di poco prima, ma la voce di Ginny gli impedì di soffermarcisi oltre.

«A proposito di Ron, ho pensato di invitare lui e Hermione a cena stasera.»

«Ma è fantastico!»

«Verranno presto, intorno alle sei.»

«Hai avuto un’ottima idea.» Le baciò la fronte. «Davvero ottima.»

«Certo, significa che dovrò mettere in ordine questo porcile, ma...»

«Non pensarci nemmeno. Riposati un po’, me ne occupo io.»

Arrivarono alle sei in punto. Entrambi venivano direttamente dal lavoro, Hermione con la sua _mise_ scura da consigliera dell’Applicazione della Legge Magica, Ron con il completo magenta che indossava ai Tiri Vispi. 

«Il mio fidanzato non è voluto passare a casa a cambiarsi,» disse lei a mo’ di scuse, lanciando un’occhiata significativa alla veste sgargiante di Ron mentre questi si toglieva il mantello per buttarlo sul divano.

«Ma avremmo fatto tardi, _amore,_ » ribatté lui pronto. Hermione roteò gli occhi, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridergli. «Beh, e il mio figlioccio dov’è?» riprese l’uomo.

«Sta mangiando, tanto per cambiare _._ »

Proprio in quel momento, dalla cucina uscì Ginny con in braccio un James pieno dentro e fuori di pappa arancione. «Oggi abbiamo assaggiato la zucca,» spiegò lei, allungando il bambino a Harry. Il piccolo sorrideva beato e sembrava ben sazio, ma era solo una posa: avrebbe chiesto _altro_ cibo nel giro di qualche ora, quella peste.

Harry lo tenne forte sotto le ascelle, badando a non sbatacchiarlo troppo per evitare incidenti. L’ultima volta che era stato così sprovveduto da cercare di giocare con James dopo un pasto, lui e il pavimento l’avevano pagata cara. Il piccolo aveva il viso coperto di pappa e tendeva le manine verso il padre, cercando di afferrargli gli occhiali o le guance; rideva come se la sua più grande gioia fosse starsene lì, a mezz’aria, la pancia piena e circondato dai visi familiari che ormai riconosceva e amava - e probabilmente era proprio così, pensò Harry sorridendogli in risposta. Che altro avrebbe potuto desiderare un essere umano oltre a tutto quell’amore?

Si perse a osservare il visetto di suo figlio, finché lo sguardo non gli cadde su Ginny che se ne stava in piedi a due passi di distanza. Sua moglie aveva l’espressione appannata, uno strano misto di gioia e patimento che poteva significare soltanto una cosa: stava reprimendo una crisi di pianto con tutte le sue forze.

_Che pena mi fai, amore mio. A che serve tutto questo dolore? A che servono mesi di pianti, notti insonni, paura, angoscia di non farcela? A che serve amare così tanto un figlio prima e dopo che nasca, rinunciare per lui alla propria vita di prima per mesi, anni, forse per sempre?_

_Tutto sprecato, se prima o poi arriva qualcuno e te lo porta via..._

«Ehi, Ron, non volevi salutare il tuo figlioccio?» esclamò Harry, e senza altri avvertimenti passò rapidamente il bambino tra le braccia dello zio, che lo afferrò d’istinto e nel farlo si impiastricciò la veste di pappa.

«Ma no! Harry, un giorno o l’altro ti uccido,» brontolò Ron, tra i gridolini entusiasti di James.

«Fa’ pure, ma poi sarai tu a doverti occupare di lui, _padrino._ »

«Urgh. Mi hai fregato.» 

Per tutta la durata della cena Harry discusse con Hermione dei recenti decreti emanati dal suo dipartimento, mentre Ron si spupazzava il suo nipote preferito e teneva alto l’umore di Ginny con gli assurdi racconti del negozio. «Okay, fratelli Weasley, ora andatevene che devo sparecchiare,» ordinò Harry una volta che ebbero terminato, indicando il divano. «Hermione, mi dai una mano?»

«Con piacere.»

Sparirono in cucina, dove finalmente furono liberi di parlare di quello che _davvero_ interessava loro.

«Allora? Te lo ha chiesto?»

Hermione lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi verso il salotto, dove Ron era tutto intento a fare smorfie a James. «Macché. E l’anello è sempre lì dove l’ho trovato, tra i suoi vecchi maglioni.»

«Tipico. Starà aspettando l’occasione giusta, o che so io...»

«A te non ha detto proprio niente?»

«Niente! Sta facendo tutto da solo, te lo giuro.»

Hermione si voltò verso i piatti impilati accanto al lavello, ma Harry fece in tempo a vederla arrossire ferocemente. Merlino. Sette anni che quei due stavano assieme, tre che vivevano nello stesso appartamento, eppure certe volte sembravano ancora una coppietta di adolescenti alla prima pomiciata.

«Spero si dia una mossa,» bisbigliò lei, prima di eseguire l’Incanto Autopulente sui piatti. «Quell’anello è davvero bellissimo, mi dispiace non poterlo indossare.»

«Puoi sempre fargli tu la proposta, eh.»

«Scherzi, vero? Il suo orgoglio non reggerebbe una simile offesa.»

Ridacchiarono tra loro prima di tornare da Ginny e Ron. Lei sembrava decisamente allegra, cosa che scaldò il cuore di Harry oltre ogni dire. «Ragazzi, scusate, ma io e questo giovanotto ce ne andiamo a nanna,» disse Ginny prendendo James, la cui testolina oscillava da una parte all’altra e il cui sguardo si era fatto vitreo. «Ieri notte non ci ha lasciati dormire e vorrei recuperare.»

«Ma certo, riposati, tra poco andremo comunque via,» le disse Hermione abbracciandola. «La vedo meglio, o sbaglio?» chiese poi piano a Harry, non appena l’amica fu sparita dietro la porta della camera da letto.

«No, sembra anche a me che si stia rimettendo,» rispose lui. 

«E tu, Harry?» Senza domandare permesso, visto che ormai conosceva la casa dell’amico come le proprie tasche, Ron andò dritto all’armadio degli alcolici e ne trasse tre bicchieri e una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario. «Non hai una bella faccia.»

Harry non rispose subito. Prima sedette sul divano accanto a Hermione e attese che i bicchieri di tutti e tre fossero pieni. «Sono… un po’ stanco,» disse allora.

«James non vi lascia proprio stare, eh?»

«No, è… è il lavoro.» Bevve un sorso di whiskey, ripensando al fascicolo color crema che giaceva sulla sua scrivania al Ministero. «Ho un caso nuovo. Da stamattina.»

Fissò il pavimento. Sentiva su di sé gli sguardi dei suoi due migliori amici, che di sicuro attendevano che lui continuasse a parlare. Non era certo la prima volta che raccoglievano le sue confidenze in merito a un'indagine, anche classificata: a Harry non importava di certe raffinatezze procedimentali, si fidava di Ron e Hermione e molto spesso discutere con loro gli dava modo di vedere le cose da un'altra prospettiva, o perlomeno di sfogare la frustrazione se incappava in un vicolo cieco. Però… non era certo di riuscire a parlare con loro di _quello_ , non quando lo toccava così da vicino.

«Che caso è, Harry?» chiese Hermione, cauta. «È qualcosa di...»

«...di brutto. Davvero brutto.» Tirò su col naso. No, doveva parlarne con loro, _doveva_ tirar fuori il veleno che gli inquinava i pensieri da quella mattina. Aveva provato a ignorarlo in ufficio, aveva sperato di farlo scomparire tornando prima a casa, ma la verità era che nella sua mente non c’era altro che le foto di quei bambini, e quei bambini somigliavano troppo a James.

Prese un altro sorso di whiskey, poi iniziò a raccontare, la voce bassissima e un occhio sempre puntato sulla camera da letto qualora ne fosse uscita Ginny. Tenne per sé alcuni dettagli e fu generico su altri, ma nonostante ciò alla fine del resoconto i volti di Hermione e Ron erano cerei.

«Merlino, Harry, è orribile,» mormorò Hermione. «E proprio adesso che… che hai un figlio anche tu… ma cosa è saltato in mente a Kingsley?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Pensa che io sia la persona più adatta, nel caso si tratti davvero di ex seguaci di Voldemort.»

«Beh, non ha tutti i torti.»

«Ron!»

«Hermione, riflettici. Se sono ex Mangiamorte, o nostalgici, o qualsiasi merda del genere, la semplice notizia che _Harry Potter_ sta indagando su questi casi li farà cagare nelle mutande!» disse Ron, riuscendo a malapena a tenere la voce bassa. «Per me è logico.»

«Peccato che Kingsley non voglia rendere pubblica la faccenda. I casi sono classificati al livello più alto, nessuno saprà nulla fino alla fine,» soggiunse Harry.

«Cosa?!»

Hermione scattò in piedi. «No, non credo proprio. Non esiste che tu ti addossi una indagine del genere quando sei così coinvolto personalmente. Che ore sono? Se trovo Kingsley ancora in ufficio...»

«Ehi, che pensi di fare? Andare a dire al Ministro della Magia cosa può o non può fare?»

«Certo, Ron! Sono una consigliera, è esattamente il mio lavoro!»

«Ma lui è il _Ministro della Magia!_ »

«Quando parli così sei identico a Percy, lo sai?»

L’entità di quell’insulto era tale che Ron avvampò, incrociò le braccia e guardò altrove, offeso. Harry pensò che Hermione non avrebbe ricevuto la sua proposta di matrimonio nemmeno quella sera, e per un attimo gli venne da sorridere.

«Hermione, non è necessario. Sul serio. Posso farcela, sarà pesante ma non ingestibile. E comunque è ancora tutta un'ipotesi, non sappiamo nemmeno se ci sia davvero un collegamento tra i casi,» concluse Harry, sebbene non fosse del tutto convinto delle sue parole. Più ci rifletteva, più l’ipotesi che qualcuno volesse prendere di mira i figli dei vincitori gli appariva plausibile. Non era certo la prima volta che qualche schifoso nostalgico tentava di fare del terrorismo mietendo vittime tra i Babbani o i sostenitori del Ministero, ma nessuno aveva mai colpito dei bambini Purosangue come Eulalia, Daniel e la piccola Juliana. No, c’era qualcosa che non tornava, se lo sentiva nelle ossa.

Ad ogni modo, per il momento era meglio se teneva per sé le sue sensazioni, vista la reazione battagliera della sua amica. Con qualche sforzo riuscì a calmarla del tutto e a dissuaderla dall’andare a discutere con Kingsley, poi condivise con lei e Ron il suo dubbio principale.

«Pensate che dovrei dirlo a Ginny? Visto che, insomma, dobbiamo stare attenti a James?»

Stavolta, prima di rispondere, i suoi amici si scambiarono un’occhiata. «Tu che ne pensi?» chiese Hermione al compagno, forse anche per farsi perdonare dello scatto di prima.

Ron si mordicchiò un'unghia. «Io… non saprei. Se fosse la solita Ginny glielo direi di sicuro, ma adesso non credo che riuscirebbe ad affrontarlo.»

«Lo penso anch’io. Finché non si è rimessa del tutto è meglio non turbarla con queste… cose. Ma ti aiuteremo noi a proteggere James, se sarà necessario,» disse Hermione, rivolgendo a Harry un piccolo sorriso. 

Harry avrebbe voluto ringraziarla, ma sentiva che se avesse provato a parlare non gli sarebbero uscite le parole. Era stanco, tanto stanco. Si limitò ad annuire e sorridere a sua volta.

Il mattino dopo arrivò troppo presto. James era stato relativamente tranquillo durante la notte, dormendo ben cinque ore filate prima di svegliarsi e reclamare attenzione; siccome però Harry aveva più di sei mesi di sonno arretrato da recuperare, nemmeno quella piccola soddisfazione gli arrecava conforto. In ascensore dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per essere sicuro di non cadere, e una volta trascinatosi in ufficio appoggiò direttamente la testa sulla scrivania.

«Potter? C’è una lettera per te.»

Di già? Erano solo le otto. Sollevò di malavoglia il capo per mettere a fuoco il mansionario che gli porgeva la lettera, una piccola pergamena arrotolata e accompagnata da un pacchettino. Borbottò un ringraziamento e la prese, pronto a maledire chiunque richiedesse la sua attenzione a quell’ora infame del giorno; quando però riconobbe la grafia, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

_“Cognato!_

_Ho saputo da un Weasley particolarmente loquace che la stanchezza ti sta logorando, quindi allego una boccetta di pozione rinvigorente che sto sperimentando in questi giorni. Non preoccuparti, gli effetti collaterali sono limitati a un leggero aumento della salivazione - almeno così riporta il succitato Weasley. Bevila tutta, dovrebbe essere efficace per uno o due giorni, e se funziona te ne darò anche per Ginny._

_Ho inoltre saputo che potresti aver bisogno di una consulenza nella mia materia. Vieni pure quando vuoi, giù in Sala o a casa se preferisci, sei sempre il benvenuto._

_Buona giornata!_ _  
__A.”_

Harry scartò di corsa il pacchetto, rivelando una fiala di liquido color ciliegia; la stappò e ne buttò giù il contenuto tutto d’un fiato. Sarebbe stato pazzo a rifiutare una pozione creata da Audrey. 

L’effetto fu quasi immediato: la nebbia nei suoi pensieri si dissolse e i contorni degli oggetti tornarono nitidi, mentre un benessere generale si diffondeva nel suo corpo. Non era come una bella notte di sonno, ma ci si avvicinava molto.

Lucido per la prima volta da settimane, Harry scrisse subito una nota di ringraziamento alla cognata, promettendole di passare a trovarla al più presto. Percy doveva averle parlato a grandi linee del caso Baston e del rituale alchemico sulla scena del crimine, e Harry non vedeva l’ora di sentire il suo parere in merito; per un istante considerò di scendere nell’Ufficio Misteri, ma scacciò l’idea quando si ricordò dell’ultima volta che aveva perso l’orientamento in quel luogo da incubo. 

No. Per quanto non amasse l’idea di recarsi a casa di Percy, era sempre meglio che aprire una porta convinto di entrare nella Sala degli Alchimisti e ritrovarsi invece a precipitare in un abisso senza fondo.

«Harry!» Audrey lo accolse con un sorriso smagliante quando lui si presentò alla sua soglia, quella sera. «Da quanto tempo!»

«Davvero troppo,» rispose Harry, lasciandosi volentieri abbracciare dalla donna. Se c’era una cosa che gli piaceva di Percy, quella era sua moglie. «Grazie mille della pozione.»

«Ha fatto effetto? Hai avuto nausea? Giramenti di testa? Perdita di arti superiori o inferiori?»

«Sì, no, no, _decisamente_ no.»

«Grandioso. Vieni.»

Seguì Audrey in quella casa che aveva visitato sì e no tre volte. La primissima cosa che saltava all’occhio era la quantità di libri stipati su più file nelle librerie all’ingresso e nel piccolo salotto. Una quantità _oscena._ La maggior parte erano testi di lavoro di Audrey, tomi di alchimia e scienze arcane in cui Harry non avrebbe mai potuto immergersi senza ricavarne altro che un’emicrania; sepolti da qualche parte c’erano i libri di Percy e, ancora più sepolti, un paio di titoli di magia oscura di cui l’Auror Potter aveva sempre finto d’ignorare l’esistenza. Altri libri erano impilati qua e là negli angoli dovunque ci fosse spazio, ma alcuni - notò Harry - erano spariti per far posto ai giocattoli della bambina. «Come sta Molly?» chiese mentre si slacciava il soprabito.

«Oh, benone. L’ho lasciata da mia madre, stasera, visto che...»

«Harry?» Da quella che doveva essere la camera da letto emerse un Percy parecchio scarmigliato, senza occhiali e in maniche di camicia. «Che succede? Tutto a posto?»

Harry strinse le labbra, sentendo scemare il buonumore che gli aveva infuso la donna. «Sì, tutto bene. Volevo parlare con Audrey di...»

«Ah, ma certo.» L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. «Scusa, è solo che non pensavo venissi proprio stasera.»

«Beh, prima inizio a lavorare sul caso meglio è, no?»

Percy lo guardò smarrito, Audrey invece ridacchiò. «Il fatto è che oggi è il nostro anniversario, e progettavamo di avere una serata tutta per noi,» spiegò lei. «Per questo non aspettavamo nessuno. Colpa mia, avrei dovuto specificarlo quando ti ho scritto…»

Oh. _Oh._ Osservando meglio il disordine di Percy, Harry si sentì avvampare. «Mi dispiace,» balbettò, facendo per rimettersi il mantello che ancora teneva in mano. «Tolgo subito il…»

«No, fermo, sei venuto fin qua, tanto vale che resti.» Percy annusò l'aria. «Amore, mi sa che…»

«Ah, merda, la pozione! Torno subito.» Col suo solito passo rapido, Audrey si infilò in cucina.

«Sta studiando una nuova pozione rinvigorente,» disse Percy, fissando la direzione in cui la moglie era sparita con sguardo miope ma adorante. 

«Sì, lo so. Me l’ha mandata oggi.»

«Oh? Che te ne pare?»

«Ottima, come al solito.» Anche Harry sorrise verso la cucina. Lui e Percy avevano conosciuto Audrey nella stessa occasione, tre anni prima, durante un’indagine piuttosto insidiosa - traffico di organi umani per il mercato delle Arti Oscure, fatti giungere dall’estero mediante Passaporte illegali. Harry era ancora un Auror in formazione, Percy si era appena spostato ai Trasporti Magici, ed entrambi si erano visti scaricare addosso dai rispettivi capi quel brutto Kneazle da pelare; nessuno dei due sapeva da che parte cominciare, finché il secondo non aveva avuto la brillante idea di rivolgersi agli Alchimisti dell’Ufficio Misteri, noti per non essere del tutto estranei a certe pratiche tra il lecito e l’illecito.

C’era voluta molta insistenza per superare la diffidenza dei Maestri, ma alla fine una giovane strega bruna col viso da bambina e il manto della Loggia Alchemica si era presentata al Quartier Generale per mettersi a loro completa disposizione. A vederla la prima volta Harry aveva storto il naso, pensando che i Maestri avessero mandato loro un’apprendista inesperta; ignorava, lo stolto, che Audrey all’epoca si era già conquistata il suo Secondo Grado, e che sotto il cappuccio nero nascondeva uno dei cervelli più brillanti della Loggia. Per Percy, invece, era stato un colpo di fulmine istantaneo.

Nei due mesi d’indagine entrambi avevano imparato ad amarla, seppure in maniera diversa, e quando alla fine Audrey era entrata nel clan Weasley allargato come fidanzata e poi moglie di Percy, Harry non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice - sebbene non fosse mai riuscito a spiegarsi _perché,_ di tanti uomini, proprio _quello._

«Senti...» fece Percy, interrompendo il flusso dei ricordi. «Non te l’ho detto ieri, ma sono felice che ti occupi tu di questo caso. Mi fa sentire molto più tranquillo.»

Harry smise di sorridere, ma non si voltò verso di lui. «Non avevo molta scelta, giusto? Se Kingsley decide una cosa, quella è.»

Sperava che il suo tono fosse sufficientemente sarcastico da trasmettere al cognato il sottinteso _Potevi convincerlo a lasciarmi in pace,_ ma o doveva affinare le sue capacità, o Percy era davvero impermeabile a quel tipo di comunicazione, perché si limitò a fare spallucce. «Che ci vuoi fare, è il Ministro. Si sente responsabile e prende le decisioni che ritiene più giuste.»

«Mh.»

«Eccomi qua.» Audrey tornò con una bottiglia di pozione color ciliegia che porse a Harry. «Prova a darla anche a Ginny e vedi se funziona, altrimenti cercherò di potenziarla, okay?» disse a quest’ultimo, che annuì e ringraziò. «Allora, cominciamo?»

Indicò una poltrona a Harry e si sedette a quella di fronte. Percy fece per togliere il disturbo, ma Audrey lo convinse a restare accanto a lei sul bracciolo della poltrona, cosa che infastidì leggermente l’Auror. Sperava di potersi confrontare da solo con la sua amica ed esperta di riferimento.

«Come immagino ti abbia anticipato Percy, il caso che abbiamo visto ieri è un po’... insolito,» esordì comunque. «Per farla breve riguarda...»

«...dei bambini, sì.» La donna strinse le labbra ma restò imperturbabile, e Harry invidiò con tutte le forze quella sua serenità mentale. Se solo fosse stato così anche per Ginny…

«L’ultima scena del crimine presenta delle peculiarità. Abbiamo pensato che potesse trattarsi di un rituale alchemico, perciò se volessi darci un’occhiata ci saresti di grande aiuto.»

«Ma certo.»

«Purtroppo non ho potuto modificare la foto per rimuovere, ehm...»

«Non importa. Davvero. Qualsiasi cosa sia, ho visto di peggio,» aggiunse lei con un sorrisetto che non lasciava capire se scherzasse o meno. Nel dubbio, Harry pensò fosse meglio fidarsi di lei. Da una tasca dei pantaloni estrasse un foglio bianco che appoggiò sul tavolino tra le poltrone, poi lo toccò con la bacchetta per rivelare la foto del cadavere di Juliana Baston.

«Okay, _questo_ non l’avevo ancora mai visto,» sbuffò Audrey con un brivido di ribrezzo, mentre Percy distoglieva lo sguardo con la scusa di non avere gli occhiali. «Avete escluso un vampiro, immagino, perché non avrebbe lasciato quella pozza di sangue sotto al corpo.»

«Esatto.»

«Una maledizione?»

«Possibile, al San Mungo la stanno ancora esaminando. Quello che ci preoccupa è... è tutto il resto.»

Audrey prese la fotografia e se l’avvicinò al volto, osservandola attentamente; dopo qualche secondo la rimise sul tavolino e poggiò il mento tra le mani. A Harry sembrava quasi di poter vedere i suoi neuroni al lavoro, come tante rotelle di un ingranaggio ben oliato. L’Alchimista restò immersa nelle sue elucubrazioni per quasi un minuto, analizzando ogni dettaglio dell'immagine. Alla fine alzò gli occhi grigi e fissò prima Percy, poi Harry.

«Molto bene,» disse. «Quale grandissimo stronzo ha potuto pensare che questo fosse un rituale alchemico?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In dolore paries filios_ : con dolore partorirai figli (Genesi, capitolo 3, versetto 16)


	4. Par Esse Deo

Harry mosse gli occhi in direzione di Percy e lo vide impallidire sensibilmente. 

«L’ho...» Percy si schiarì la voce. «L’ho suggerito io.»

Audrey si volse a guardarlo. Era calma, ma glaciale. «Sei un grandissimo stronzo.»

«Perché?!» Il marito allargò le braccia. «Ho visto sette punti, dei simboli e del sangue, e ho pensato...»

«Hai pensato subito che fosse alchimia. Ma certo. Un po' di sangue, qualche disegnino per terra ed è alchimia, vero?» lo rimbeccò lei, la voce sempre più acuta. «In nome di Crowley, uomo, vivi _letteralmente_ circondato da libri di alchimia e riesci ancora ad avere simili pregiudizi?»

«Pregiudizi?!»

«Sì, pregiudizi! Perché se davanti a una pozza di sangue per terra con qualche ghirigoro vicino il tuo primo pensiero è che si tratti di alchimia, e non di demonologia o di un semplice psicopatico, significa che non hai capito niente del mio lavoro!»

Percy divenne rosso in viso e alzò a sua volta il tono di voce. «Vuoi forse negare che parte del tuo lavoro sia _esattamente_ disegnare ghirigori sul pavimento? O che la metà delle volte tu e la Loggia ricorriate proprio alla magia di sangue per le vostre diavolerie? Ovvio che io veda una cosa simile e pensi a un rituale alchemico!»

«Diavolerie? Ma ti senti? Sei solo un ignorante. E ti ricordo che il sangue che usiamo nei rituali alchemici è offerto volontariamente, anche se a quanto pare pensi che tua moglie si dedichi ai sacrifici umani!»

«Non ho detto che sia un rituale alchemico, ho detto che _sembra..._ »

«Rinfacciarmi la magia di sangue! Ma ti rendi conto? Non so, adesso tirerai fuori anche le orge?»

«Orge?» si lasciò sfuggire Harry. Audrey respinse la domanda con un gesto della mano.

«Il punto è che, nonostante le idee del signor Weasley qui, questa _non è alchimia,_ perché l’alchimia _non..._ »

« _Lo so_ che non è alchimia!» sbraitò Percy. «Ho detto che _forse_ poteva _somigliare_ a un rituale alchemico che qualcuno poteva aver _imitato._ L’ha detto anche Kingsley, che i maghi oscuri...»

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia Kingsley? È solo un Auror!»

«Appunto! Ne saprà qualcosa di maghi oscuri, no?»

«Che i maghi oscuri distorcano i rituali alchemici è una leggenda metropolitana, e lo sai!»

«Ehm, ragazzi… calma.» Non che Harry non apprezzasse lo spettacolo di Percy rimesso a posto dalla moglie, ma iniziava a farsi tardi e doveva concludere almeno qualcosa quel giorno. «D’accordo, non è opera di un Alchimista. E in quanto ad altre scienze occulte? Sei comunque più informata di noi, se potessi dirci qualcosa sarebbe splendido,» aggiunse in fretta.

Audrey inspirò a fondo e cercò di ricomporsi. «Chiedo scusa,» borbottò, gettandosi i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle. «Sono un po’... suscettibile sull’argomento.»

«Suscettibile? _Davvero?_ Non me ne ero accorto!» esplose Percy. «Ormai tutto il mondo sa che basta nominare l’alchimia per far incazzare la signora Audrey Bennet!»

«Beh, visto che lo sai, chiudi quella fogna di bocca e smettila di sputare sui miei studi!»

« _Io non ho..._ »

«Audrey! Scienze occulte!» esclamò Harry, esasperato. «Per favore, puoi ignorare questo cretino e darmi retta per due secondi?»

Percy incassò l’insulto zittendosi di botto e diventando viola in viso. Audrey gli scoccò un’ultima occhiata assassina, poi si costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione da lui e riportarla sulla foto. «Allora… sì, mi ricorda qualcosa, in effetti. Le figure a sette punte hanno attinenza con diverse pratiche occulte, perlopiù evocazioni, fatture e legamenti. Il sangue è tutto della vittima?»

«Secondo il rapporto, sì.»

«Okay, allora escludo la fattura e il legamento. Ma non può essere neanche un’evocazione, è troppo… raffazzonata.»

«In che senso?» chiese Percy. Si era completamente calmato e ascoltava rapito la moglie, come se avesse dimenticato l’acceso diverbio di poco prima; lo stesso doveva essere per Audrey, perché gli rispose con la dolcezza con cui gli si rivolgeva di solito.

«Vedi, a differenza di altri rituali occulti, le evocazioni richiedono precisione assoluta. Non basta buttare lì qualche goccia di sangue e tirare due righe, bisogna calcolare tutto al millesimo, persino la temperatura della stanza e del corpo dell'evocatore.»

«Scherzi?»

Audrey scosse la testa. «L’evocazione mette a contatto due dimensioni, o due piani dell’esistenza se preferite, ed è necessario che l’incontro avvenga in condizioni perfette,» spiegò, accompagnandosi con un gesto delle mani. «Altrimenti è un nulla di fatto, e l’evocatore ha sprecato una vittima e un’occasione.»

«E perché escludi che questa sia un’evocazione?»

«Perché, Harry, anzitutto il luogo è all'aperto, perciò sarebbe stato impossibile o difficilissimo controllare alla perfezione le condizioni atmosferiche - e no, non si possono modificare con la magia, interferirebbe col rituale. Inoltre non c’è la minima regolarità nella scena. Le macchie che formano le sette punte sono tutte diverse l’una dall’altra, e non hanno una distanza precisa tra loro. Guarda.» Poggiò due dita su altrettante chiazze di sangue, poi le spostò su altre due. «Non è un poligono regolare. Un evocatore farebbe molto meglio di così.»

«E i simboli?»

«Quelli mi creano un problema.» Audrey si grattò il mento, pensierosa. «Li ho già visti, ne sono certa, ma ora come ora non saprei dirti dove.»

«Però mi confermi che siamo nell’ambito delle Arti Oscure?»

«E questo è il secondo problema. Quasi di certo è un rituale occulto, ma _no_ _n penso_ siano Arti Oscure. Sembra… non so come dirlo.»

«Provaci.» Percy allungò le dita per stringerle una mano. «Per favore.»

Audrey ricambiò la stretta senza smettere di guardare la foto. «Il fatto è che le Arti Oscure sono _pulite_. Harry lo sa,» alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sollevò gli angoli della bocca. «Ricordi com’è stato quando Tu-Sai-Chi è risorto?»

Prima ancora che lei lo chiedesse, la mente di Harry era corsa al rituale cui era stato costretto ad assistere quella notte ormai lontana, durante il Tremaghi. Ripensò alla scena nel cimitero, l’enorme calderone, la mano mozza di Codaliscia che vi cadeva dentro… «Composto,» rispose, dopo qualche istante di riflessione. «Limitato all’essenziale, anche lo… lo spargimento di sangue.»

L’Alchimista annuì. «I rituali oscuri sono proprio così. Nessun gesto superfluo, nessuno spreco. Ma soprattutto, il luogo deve avere una rilevanza per chi li esegue.»

«Il cimitero. La tomba del padre di Tom.»

«Esatto.»

«Quindi… questo non è un rituale di magia oscura perché è sgraziato, c’è troppo sangue ed è avvenuto in un vicolo qualsiasi?» riassunse Percy.

«Bravissimo, tesoro. Ti sei guadagnato un Eccezionale.»

«E non potrebbe essere stato semplicemente eseguito da un mago inesperto, uno che ha fatto, non so, un tentativo malriuscito?» chiese Harry.

«Questo non posso escluderlo. Ma allora bisognerebbe capire perché sia stato così impreciso con l’eptagono e così certosino coi simboli. Guarda che roba, sembrano stampati. Chi li ha realizzati ha una mano meravigliosa.»

Audrey tornò a guardare la fotografia, ma stavolta nel suo sguardo c’era una scintilla di ammirazione che disturbò Harry.

La sua amica non aveva tutti i torti a essere così permalosa: i profani tendevano a confondere l'alchimia con altre scienze occulte molto vicine alle Arti Oscure, quando in realtà si collocava piuttosto in un'area grigia non del tutto definibile. Gli studi alchemici riguardavano soprattutto la magia intrinseca degli elementi, e i rituali avevano in realtà poco a che fare con le evocazioni, le fatture e roba simile. Harry immaginava quanto fosse frustrante per lei sentirsi rinfacciare pratiche del tutto innocue e vedersi confusa con demonologi e occultisti della domenica, e tuttavia…

Tuttavia, era innegabile che le Arti Oscure esercitassero un enorme fascino sugli Alchimisti, i quali per loro stessa natura erano degli intellettuali assetati di conoscenza e dalle menti aperte in ogni direzione. La stessa Audrey non era digiuna di esoterismo, come dimostravano i suoi libri e ogni parola che pronunciava, e Harry in persona l’aveva vista compiere rituali alchemici in cui il confine tra magia bianca e magia nera era sottile come un capello e altrettanto facile a spezzarsi.

Le voleva bene, sapeva di potersi fidare di lei per i loro trascorsi. Ma vederla contemplare l’immagine di un crimine orripilante con sguardo di sincero apprezzamento per il suo autore gli ricordò che l'alchimia rifiutava i concetti di “bene” e “male”, e quel pensiero gli diede la nausea.

«Può bastare. Grazie,» disse, togliendole la foto da sotto gli occhi.

Persa com’era nelle sue riflessioni, Audrey rimase immobile qualche istante prima di riscuotersi. «Figurati,» rispose poi, tornando a sorridergli come al solito. «Mi spiace, non sono stata molto d’aiuto.»

«Invece sei stata utilissima.»

«Se mi permetti di copiare quei simboli, posso cercarli in uno dei miei tomi.» Indicò la libreria a parete alle sue spalle. «Se solo ricordassi dove li ho visti… ma temo che dovrò scartabellare un po’. E cercherò anche i rituali che prevedano figure a sette punte, alchemici o meno.»

«Grazie, Audrey. Davvero.»

«Vado a prenderti carta e penna,» fece Percy alzandosi. Audrey lo osservò allontanarsi, imitando - forse inconsapevolmente - lo sguardo adorante che lui le aveva rivolto prima. 

«Senti, Harry… posso farti una domanda?» chiese poi.

«Certo.»

«Perché hai accettato questo incarico? Voglio dire… hai un bambino piccolo. Ho visto come era conciato Percy ieri, e lui non ha la responsabilità che hai tu. Non ti disturba questa cosa?»

Harry chinò il capo e si torse le mani. La pozione rinvigorente gli aveva tolto la stanchezza di dosso, aiutandolo anche a scacciare i pensieri negativi e a impedirsi di paragonare continuamente quelle piccole vittime al suo James. Questo però non significava che fosse diventato più sopportabile. «Mi disturba da morire,» mormorò. «Ma ormai è andata.»

«Vuoi che chieda a Percy di parlare con Kingsley per farti cambiare incarico? Lui gli dà un sacco retta, penso che...»

La risata amara di Harry la interruppe. «Guarda che è stato tuo marito a convincere Kingsley a darmi il caso,» rispose lui, felice di togliersi finalmente quel sassolino dalla scarpa. Non gli avrebbe fatto passare l’astio nei confronti del cognato, ma di sicuro aiutava.

« _Cosa?!_ » Audrey strabuzzò gli occhi verso di lui, poi verso Percy che tornava con piuma e pergamena. «Ma allora lo vedi che sei stronzo!»

Percy allargò le braccia e si guardò attorno, sconcertato. «Che ho fatto adesso?!»

«Tu sai che Harry ha un figlio quasi coetaneo delle vittime di un caso e _glielo fai assegnare?_ Ma sei scemo? Non ti rendi conto che potrebbe, non so, starci male?»

«Ma io cosa c’entro? L’idea è stata di Kingsley!»

«E tu potevi dirglielo che era una stronzata, no?»

«Ma figuriamoci se mi avrebbe dato retta!»

«Perce, se tu dicessi a Kingsley che è una buona idea costruire una piscina al posto del Wizengamot lui lo farebbe! Sai benissimo che ti dà ascolto per ogni cosa, bastava che tu...»

«Ah, quindi Kingsley prende una decisione discutibile e la colpa è mia?»

«Certo che è colpa tua!»

Percy fissò la moglie con uno sguardo infuocato, poi si afflosciò di colpo, abbassando le braccia e tirando un sospiro che lo svuotò completamente. «Mi ha solo chiesto,» disse piano, «se pensavo che Harry fosse la persona più adatta a questo incarico. E per me lo è. Mi dispiace, Harry, ma è la verità,» soggiunse guardandolo. «E lo so quanto sia difficile con un figlio piccolo, maledizione, lo so in prima persona, ma proprio per questo non mi affiderei a nessun altro, perché nessun altro capirebbe. Ecco, l’ho detto, ora continuate pure a darmi la colpa di qualsiasi cosa, tanto per cambiare.»

Lasciò cadere penna e pergamena e se ne andò dritto in camera, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Sempre il solito drammatico,» commentò Audrey, alzandosi per raccogliere la penna. Harry restò dov’era, schiacciato dal peso invisibile che gli era caduto addosso dal nulla. 

_Nessun altro capirebbe._

«Mi spiace,» sospirò mentre Audrey copiava i simboli. «Non dovevo venire qui. Vi ho rovinato l’anniversario… Scusami.»

«Mh? Ma che, parli di questo?» chiese lei, muovendo la penna a indicare se stessa e la camera da letto. «Ma tranquillo! Ci siamo solo scaldati un po', niente che non facciamo di solito.»

«Sì, ma voi due litigate già abbastanza spesso...»

«Che dici? Non è vero! Andiamo sempre d'accordo!»

Harry alzò le sopracciglia. Ah, quella sì che era una balla grossa come un Troll di Montagna. Da quando quei due si erano messi insieme ufficialmente, non ricordava _una_ occasione in cui non avevano almeno battibeccato su qualcosa di futile. «Sì che è vero,» rispose. «Ho tre anni di riunioni mensili alla Tana a testimoniarlo, più qualche compleanno sparso.»

Audrey interruppe la copiatura e lo guardò stringendo le palpebre. Dopo averlo fissato così per qualche secondo, schioccò la lingua. «Vuoi che ti sveli un segreto?»

Poggiò la penna e si sporse in avanti sul tavolino, invitando Harry con un cenno a fare lo stesso. «Quando due persone adulte e consenzienti si vogliono molto bene...»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Non stai per parlarmi di orge, vero?»

Audrey gettò la testa all'indietro e rise forte. «No, sto cercando di dirti che per me e mio marito, ecco… litigi come questi sono praticamente dei preliminari. Lo facciamo da sempre. Ci basta un pretesto qualsiasi, e se c’è qualcuno presente è ancora meglio.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, mentre il suo cervello assorbiva con molta lentezza il significato di quelle parole. «Nel senso che… vuoi dire che...»

«Proprio così. Da quando è nata Molly dobbiamo darci una regolata, ma appena riusciamo a restare soli è un continuo urlarci insulti finché… beh.» E rifece quel suo sorrisetto indecifrabile. 

Per quanto ci provasse, Harry non riusciva a smettere di battere le palpebre. «Perciò quando discutevate sull'alchimia… e anche dopo… era tutto fatto apposta, non è così? Non stavate litigando _davvero,_ era...»

Audrey si strinse nelle spalle. «Oddio, in realtà penso di averlo offeso sul serio alla fine, ma non è un problema. Appena andrai via, faremo pace a modo nostro.»

Harry sentì le proprie orecchie andare a fuoco: troppe informazioni nel giro di un solo minuto. «Okay, questo preferivo non saperlo,» biascicò prendendosi la testa fra le mani, tra le risate della cognata. «E pensare che in tutti questi anni mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ci facciate voi due insieme...»

«E cosa ci fa l’idrogeno insieme all’ossigeno? Scusa, battuta da Alchimista, lascia stare.» Agitò una mano in risposta all’occhiata confusa di lui e riprese a copiare i simboli.

Nel momento in cui si salutarono, Harry tentennò un istante sulla soglia della porta. «Audrey… starete attenti con Molly, vero? Almeno finché non ci capiamo qualcosa, l’idea che qualcuno voglia colpire i figli dei vincitori è valida e va tenuta in considerazione.»

«Non preoccuparti. Con mia madre è più al sicuro che in una camera blindata della Gringott. E ieri Percy ha mandato un gufo a Bill, così saremo tutti più tranquilli.»

«Ma Kingsley ha detto...»

«So cosa ha detto, ma conosci mio marito.»

No, a quanto pareva Harry non lo conosceva. «Però ha Sigillato la lettera, così Bill e chiunque la legga non potranno rivelarne il contenuto,» aggiunse Audrey. 

«Bene. È già troppo che ne parliamo tra noi, visto il livello di classificazione...»

«Ehi, sono nella Loggia da dodici anni. I segreti sono il mio mestiere.» Con la mano sinistra si toccò in rapida successione fronte, bocca e cuore, poi sorrise. «Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti, davvero. Dovresti passare più spesso.»

«Lo farò. Appena Ginny starà meglio presenteremo James a sua cugina.» Harry esitò e guardò per un attimo al di sopra della testa di Audrey, verso l’interno della casa. «Sicura che Percy starà bene? Non vorrei averlo offeso.»

«Fidati, starà benissimo. Te l’ho spiegato.»

«No, intendo...»

«Fidati. Lo conosco come il mio sangue.»

E davvero lo conosceva, perché il giorno dopo Harry se lo ritrovò davanti l’ingresso del Quartier Generale con un’aria tutt’altro che offesa. Sembrava anzi mortificato. «Volevo porgerti le mie scuse per ieri sera,» disse Percy tutto d’un fiato, prima ancora che l’altro riuscisse a salutarlo. «E per l’altro ieri. Avrei dovuto capire che non volevi assumerti l’incarico, sono stato insensibile e me ne dispiaccio dal profondo.»

Wow. Era molto più di quanto Harry si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui. Nel suo stupore riuscì ad annuire. «Ti ringrazio.»

«E se lo desideri, posso andare subito a parlare con il Ministro per farti esautorare. Non penso di poterlo convincere a costruire una piscina nel Wizengamot,» suo malgrado fece un mezzo sorriso, «ma almeno questo dovrei essere in grado di farlo.»

«No. Non serve.»

«Sul serio? Sei sicuro?»

Harry annuì di nuovo. Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, quella notte, ripensando al fascicolo che aveva letto già tre volte e alle parole di Percy. Aveva ragione: nessun altro avrebbe capito. Non avevano capito quelli della Squadra, che avevano accantonato una morte causata da una maledizione come un semplice annegamento senza il minimo scrupolo ad approfondire la questione; non aveva capito Kingsley, che pure se in buona fede considerava Harry un bravo Auror e niente più. Nessuno di loro avrebbe capito il bisogno viscerale e assoluto di proteggere altri bambini da quell’orrore, come se fossero i propri figli.

Harry invece sì. Se lo sentiva scorrere nelle vene, quel bisogno, e non avrebbe sopportato di lasciare le sorti di _suo_ figlio e _sua_ nipote nelle mani di nessun altro.

«Sono sicuro, ma grazie dell'offerta.»

Percy chinò il capo e arrossì leggermente. «È il minimo. Siamo una famiglia.»

Quella frase suonò strana alle orecchie di Harry. Forse perché “Percy” e “famiglia” erano due concetti che non si erano mai del tutto conciliati nella sua mente.

«Comunque, per quanto riguarda ieri sera… mi dispiace. Audrey e io abbiamo dato un ben misero spettacolo di noi stessi.»

«Tranquillo, ho chiuso le orecchie dopo la parola “orge”,» sbuffò l’Auror, scatenando una risata nel cognato. Rideva come la moglie, gettando la testa all’indietro, e Harry si rese conto di non averlo mai visto così.

Forse era vero che non lo conosceva. Conosceva il Percy di una volta, il noioso e pomposo ministeriale che avrebbe fatto di tutto per un dito di potere e un minuto di autorità, quello che aveva mandato a Ron una lettera piena di schifose insinuazioni su Harry durante il loro quinto anno; ma questo - che rideva forte e si preoccupava della sua famiglia e chiedeva perdono per i suoi sbagli - era una versione che non aveva mai contemplato le poche volte che i loro percorsi si erano incrociati da allora. Diavolo, aveva scritto a Bill nonostante Kingsley glielo avesse praticamente vietato. Una cosa del genere collideva con l'immagine mentale che aveva di lui, ferma ai tempi della scuola e della guerra e che non era stata scalfita neppure dai due mesi di indagine assieme, tre anni prima.

Che fosse già cambiato all'epoca e lui non se ne fosse accorto, preso com'era dai preconcetti e dall'istintiva antipatia che aveva sempre provato nei suoi confronti?

_O forse la verità è che se non fosse stato per Audrey non saresti mai diventato così. Fortunato bastardo, quasi ti invidio._

Certo. Solo lei poteva aver preso quel disastro umano per riplasmarlo come faceva con i suoi composti e le sue pozioni. Quello non era il Percy che aveva conosciuto lui, ma era il Percy che Audrey amava, che aveva sposato e con cui condivideva passioni bizzarre. E se davvero era diventato un altro grazie a lei, Harry gli doveva un po' più di considerazione.

«Oh no, quello… è solo una vecchia battuta tra di noi. Pare che le riunioni dei Maestri fossero molto più divertenti prima del Ministro Bagnold,» disse Percy ridendo, come se quello bastasse a spiegare tutto.

«Oh.»

«Davvero, scusa se abbiamo litigato di fronte a te.» Si grattò la testa e guardò altrove, ma continuava a sorridere. «Non so che ci prenda a volte, è imbarazzante...»

«Non scusarti, Audrey mi ha spiegato tutto.»

Di colpo, Percy tornò serio e si fece pallido. «Tutto _cosa?_ » chiese con voce sepolcrale, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Oh. _Oh._

Harry si sentì avvampare dalla testa ai piedi. Annaspò in cerca di qualcosa da dire che non fosse un riferimento a preliminari e attività intime tra coniugi, ma il destino o chi per lui intervenne in suo soccorso.

Sotto forma, purtroppo, di Oliver Baston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ille mi par esse deo videtur / ille, si fas est, superare divos, / qui sedens adversus identidem te / spectat et audit_ : Egli mi sembra pari a un dio / egli, se lecito, mi sembra superiore agli dèi / lui che sedendoti di fronte, costantemente / ti guarda e ti ascolta (Catullo, Carme 51)


	5. Cotidie Morimur

«Harry. Meno male che ti ho trovato subito.»

L’Auror accolse quella voce con una stretta al petto. Merda. Non era pronto ad affrontare Oliver, anche se avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che si sarebbe presentato al Quartier Generale prima o poi.

Guardò Percy per un ultimo istante. _Ti prego, non lasciarmi da solo con lui._

Per qualche straordinario miracolo suo cognato capì, perché annuì e si girò verso Oliver. «Baston, da quanto tempo. Condoglianze,» gli disse con calore, tendendogli la mano. 

Anche Harry si girò. Baston aveva addosso i segni tipici di chi non mangia e non dorme da tempo: guance incavate, occhi febbricitanti, gli stessi vestiti di quando l’avevano incrociato due giorni prima. Il suo massiccio corpo da atleta era piegato sotto un peso che nessun uomo avrebbe dovuto portare, soprattutto uno buono e generoso come lui. «Grazie, Perce,» rispose con un filo di voce, stringendo la mano del vecchio compagno di scuola e attirandolo a sé per un breve abbraccio.

«Oliver.» Harry si schiarì la voce. «Mi dispiace, ho saputo… Mi dispiace,» ripeté, incapace di dire o pensare altro.

Baston annuì e tirò le labbra nell’imitazione di un sorriso. «Harry, possiamo… possiamo parlare? Ti ruberò solo un minuto, te lo giuro.»

Per la seconda volta Harry guardò Percy, e per la seconda volta quello comprese. «Se è per il tuo caso, purtroppo non c’è nulla che possiamo fare per te,» rispose al posto suo. Harry restò stupito dalla sua voce, era dolce e priva di qualsiasi inflessione autoritaria; e tuttavia non sarebbe mai bastata a placare Oliver, che infatti alzò le mani e si preparò a insistere.

«Lo so, lo so, Shacklebolt mi ha detto che è classificato e tutto quanto… ma speravo che, insomma...» rivolse a Harry un’occhiata supplichevole. «Siamo amici, e io e Sarah abbiamo bisogno di...»

«Harry non può aiutarti in nessun modo,» continuò Percy. «La Classificazione gli rende fisicamente impossibile parlare di qualsiasi cosa riguardi il fascicolo.»

Era una bugia bella e buona, e la pronunciò senza neppure arrossire. Harry si rese conto che lo stava letteralmente _salvando_ da qualsiasi richiesta presente e futura di Oliver, e provò uno slancio di pura gratitudine per quel politico mancato. «È così. Mi dispiace tanto,» aggiunse in tono accorato, «se potessi darti informazioni lo farei, lo sai.»

Baston serrò le labbra e abbassò le mani, stringendole a pugno. Il suo viso implorante mutò in una smorfia di rabbia mista a dolore. «Tutte balle,» ringhiò rivolto a Harry. «La verità è che non te ne frega un cazzo, come a tutti gli altri.»

L'Auror chiuse gli occhi. Era proprio ciò che temeva, maledizione: una lite con un padre distrutto che aveva tutte le ragioni di sentirsi furibondo. «No, non è vero. Ci stiamo lavorando su, noi...»

«Stronzate!» Le poche persone nel corridoio del Dipartimento si voltarono verso di loro, sentendo il grido di Oliver. Stava lentamente e inesorabilmente perdendo il poco controllo che aveva. «Mia figlia è morta e a nessuno di voi stronzi frega di dirmi perché!»

«Non è così, io...»

Fu un attimo: le enormi mani di Oliver gli si strinsero sul mantello - troppo, troppo vicino al collo - e lo misero spalle al muro. «Vorrei vedere se fosse _tuo_ figlio, Potter! Vorrei vedere se fossi tu a non sapere nulla!» urlò a due centimetri dal suo viso, isterico.

A Harry si rizzarono i peli in tutto il corpo. Sentì il panico e la collera salirgli rapidamente attraverso le vene e schizzargli dritti nel cervello, e pensò che da un momento all'altro sarebbe esploso. Ancora una volta, Percy si mise in mezzo. 

«Baston.» Dando una spallata all’amico, lo staccò di peso da Harry e lo sospinse via da lui. «Fermati. Non è colpa sua. Guardami,» disse, tenendolo per le braccia.

Oliver si divincolò, invano. Era molto più forte di Percy ma anche troppo provato nel fisico per reagire, e l'altro lo reggeva quasi fermo senza difficoltà. «Vaffanculo, Weasley! Vaffanculo!»

«Va bene, ma guardami. Guardami.» Gli parlava col tono morbido con cui avrebbe parlato a un bambino, lo stesso forse che usava con Molly. «Non è colpa di Harry, non è colpa di Kingsley. Stanno facendo il possibile per te e per Sarah. Guardami. Ecco, così.» 

Pietrificato dall’assalto di poco prima, Harry non poté far altro che guardare Oliver franare su se stesso mentre la rabbia lo abbandonava, sostituita da un pianto convulso e disperato. «Mi dispiace… mi dispiace...» singhiozzava un attimo dopo, aggrappato alle spalle di Percy. «La mia bambina...»

«Lo so. Lo so.»

«Non volevo, mi dispiace…»

«Lo so. Non è colpa tua.»

Oliver continuò a piangere ancora per un minuto, sorretto da Percy e ignaro di tutto ciò che lo circondava. Harry dovette mordersi le labbra e piantarsi le unghie nei palmi per non cedere all’impulso di mettersi a urlare.

Certo che gli fregava. Certo che gli dispiaceva. Certo che ci pensava a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse stato _suo_ figlio - non pensava ad altro, maledizione. Ed era proprio per quello che non avrebbe mai voluto confrontarsi col dolore di Baston, né con quello dei Rubens o dei Bose: perché se la sola _idea_ per lui era devastante, la realtà l’avrebbe schiantato al suolo e sgretolato in un miliardo di pezzi.

Non appena vide che l’uomo recuperava il controllo, Harry si staccò dalla parete e gli si avvicinò. «Farò di tutto, Oliver. Te lo giuro. Farò di tutto per Juliana,» promise tra i denti, sperando con ogni molecola che quello fosse abbastanza.

_Farò qualsiasi cosa per i nostri figli._

Baston non disse niente, si limitò ad annuire in risposta, poi si staccò da Percy e si allontanò senza salutarli; a Harry sembrò la metà dell’uomo che era poco prima.

Sentì Percy tirare su col naso. Voltatosi verso di lui, vide che si era tolto gli occhiali e si asciugava gli occhi col dorso della mano. «Poveraccio,» mormorò. «Non so che farei al posto suo. Ogni giorno, ogni ora... dev’essere uno stillicidio.»

«Già.» Harry deglutì, la bocca amara come non l'aveva mai sentita. «Grazie per, insomma... lo sai.»

_Grazie per esserti preso questa valanga di merda al posto mio._

«Non preoccuparti. Come ho detto prima, è il minimo.» Percy indossò gli occhiali e si aggiustò la veste. «Torno in ufficio. Se ci sono novità da Audrey te le comunico subito.» Gli rivolse un cenno con la mano e se ne andò, e nel vederlo sparire verso gli ascensori Harry si sentì più solo che mai.

Rifugiarsi alla sua scrivania peggiorò le cose, perché gli diede modo di immergersi nei suoi pensieri per una buona mezz'ora senza che nessuno lo interrompesse. Il Quartier Generale era drammaticamente a corto di Auror per via dell'operazione anti Dissennatori, principale ragione dell'invecchiamento precoce del Ministro nell'ultimo anno e del suo quasi esaurimento mentale due giorni prima.

Non c'era da stupirsi, rimuginò Harry mentre fissava il vuoto di fronte a sé, che Kingsley odiasse così tanto il suo lavoro: dalla fine della guerra si era dovuto caricare sulle spalle - tra le altre cose - la caccia e i processi ai Mangiamorte, la crisi politica conseguita allo svuotamento del Wizengamot, il Lungo Anno del terrorismo anti Babbani e la fuga di centinaia di Dissennatori verso l'Irlanda e oltre la Manica, il tutto dopo aver già trascorso la vita a combattere il male ora per ora e con enormi sacrifici. E ora _anche_ una serie di crimini che aveva il sapore di una minaccia più grande. Quanti altri sarebbero riusciti a sopportare tutto ciò senza crollare, senza gettare il mondo magico nel disordine?

Quel pensiero gli diede una stretta al cuore e lo riscosse dalla _trance_ in cui l'aveva gettato il quieto brusio del Quartier Generale semivuoto. Solo due giorni prima Harry aveva aggredito il Ministro per la decisione di mantenere il silenzio sul caso Baston, e il vederne le conseguenze su Oliver era stato devastante, ma se si sforzava di ragionarci a mente fredda doveva ammettere di non poterlo biasimare. Il Ministero non era attrezzato per contenere un _altro_ allarme, non in quel momento, con tre quarti degli uomini impegnati altrove e l'umore generale della comunità magica pericolosamente basso. Sapere che i seguaci di Voldemort potevano essere di nuovo in azione sarebbe stato il letterale colpo di grazia per Kingsley Shacklebolt, e no, non se lo meritava, non lui.

_Ecco, allora vedi di risolvere questa faccenda in fretta. Muovi il culo, Potter, hai tanto da fare oggi._

L'assenza di Auror disponibili lo costrinse a prendere in prestito due ragazzini della Squadra Investigativa per andare a ispezionare la scena del crimine di Juliana. Erano usciti da Hogwarts pochi mesi prima e, nonostante l’aria spavalda e le divise fiammanti, per tutto il tragitto verso la scena del crimine non riuscirono a incrociare lo sguardo con il leggendario Harry Potter né a rivolgergli la parola senza che lui dovesse estrargliela con le tenaglie. Storia della sua vita: o la gente gli parlava troppo, o non gli parlava affatto.

«Questo è il punto esatto?»

«Mh-mh,» rispose lui, un certo Blevins, mentre la sua collega Clay annuiva. Erano rimasti in disparte a controllare che nessuno si avvicinasse al perimetro sicuro: un semplicissimo incantesimo di Distrazione aveva reso impraticabile ai Babbani il vicolo in cui era stata ritrovata la bambina, ma c’era sempre la possibilità che qualche mago di passaggio avvertisse la presenza della barriera protettiva. E poi, da lì le due reclute potevano godersi lo spettacolo dell’Auror Potter al lavoro sul campo, cosa che avrebbero potuto raccontare ai loro colleghi per i giorni a venire. 

Harry sentì gli sguardi di entrambi perforargli la nuca mentre si chinava a osservare l’asfalto. Le prime settimane di marzo erano state uggiose e aveva piovuto fino al giorno precedente, ma c’erano tracce che l’acqua non poteva lavare via. Si mise lì dove tre giorni prima stava il piccolo cadavere, puntò la bacchetta a terra e girò lentamente su se stesso: dal terreno attorno a lui affiorarono sette macchie argentate, disposte a formare un eptagono irregolare, poi una chiazza più ampia sotto i suoi piedi e infine i tre simboli sconosciuti.

«Wow.» 

Harry si voltò e rivolse un mezzo sorriso a Clay, che non era riuscita a trattenere il moto di sorpresa. «Alla Investigativa non ve l'hanno ancora insegnato?»

La recluta guardò il collega. «Mh-mh,» rispose poi, scuotendo il capo biondo. «L'approccio alla scena del crimine si studia solo dal secondo semestre in poi, signore.»

«Questo incantesimo è piuttosto elementare, serve a rilevare tracce di sangue magico. Molto comodo se, per esempio, avete il dubbio che la vittima sia Babbana o se la scena è molto confusa.»

«Funziona anche se la vittima è Magonò?» chiese Blevins.

«Certo. Posso insegnarvelo, se volete, dopo che avrò finito qui. Vi darà un piccolo vantaggio sui vostri colleghi in futuro.»

Per tutta risposta, i due gli rivolsero uno sguardo sbalordito. «Che c'è? I vostri capi non vi insegnano mai incantesimi nuovi?»

«Mh-mh,» fu la risposta contemporanea, corredata da scuotimenti di testa.

Ah. Molto bene. Quindi non solo la Squadra era piena di inetti, ma quegli inetti non si sforzavano nemmeno di fare un lavoro decente con le reclute. Non c'era da stupirsi se poi qualche idiota scambiava una morte da maledizione per un annegamento... 

Harry scosse la testa e tornò a guardare in terra, verso le impronte argentee ormai perfettamente ricomposte. Non fosse stato per la spiegazione di Audrey, avrebbe davvero pensato a un rituale di qualche tipo.

C’era sempre, almeno ogni tre o quattro mesi, qualche imbecille che pensava di improvvisarsi occultista e versava sangue innocente per i suoi stupidi esperimenti; solo che di solito le vittime erano Babbane e morivano con un bel taglio netto alla gola, dentro cerchi e pentacoli creati a regola d’arte. Gli spargimenti di sangue magico erano meno comuni, ma l’uccisione attraverso una maledizione rendeva il tutto ancora più inconsueto. La serialità infine era l’elemento più preoccupante, perché in quel caso aveva ragione Shacklebolt - cose del genere in Inghilterra non si vedevano da almeno trent’anni, e avevano quasi sempre a che fare coi seguaci di Voldemort.

Si spostò dalla macchia di sangue centrale e camminò lungo l’eptagono. Anche lì, non avrebbe notato l’irregolarità della figura se non gliel’avesse indicata l’Alchimista. E anche lì sarebbe stato portato a pensare a uno pseudo-occultista, ma il contrasto tra la scarsa cura con cui era stato disegnato il poligono e l’estrema minuziosità dei simboli era troppo grande per ignorarlo. «Ci sono segni che la vittima sia stata trasportata qui da un altro luogo, prima della morte?»

Nessuna risposta. Harry si fermò e alzò gli occhi su Clay e Blevins, in attesa. La ragazza si riscosse per prima e sfogliò in fretta il fascicolo tra le sue mani. «Uh... nossignore. Niente tracce di Materializzazione singola o doppia, dicono qui.»

Bene, almeno sapevano consultare i fascicoli d'indagine. «E di altri incantesimi? Distrazioni, Mimetizzazioni...?»

«Mh-mh. Nessuna segno che siano stati usati incantesimi a protezione del luogo, signore,» rispose di nuovo Clay, più convinta di prima.

«E cosa possiamo dedurne?»

«Che… uhm...» Clay scorse lo sguardo sulle macchie a terra. «Che... il colpevole è venuto senza Materializzarsi e ha ucciso la vittima qui? Spiegherebbe tutto il sangue.»

«E che altro?» fece Harry. Ecco, questo era divertente. Insegnare gli era sempre piaciuto, era appagante e lo distraeva dai suoi pensieri, come il ricordo di Oliver che gli urlava in faccia. «Cos’altro, Blevins?»

«Che, uhm, c-che...»

«Coraggio. Ragiona con calma. Se la vittima è stata uccisa qui, ma l’assassino non si è curato di Mimetizzare il luogo del crimine mentre lo commetteva… cosa ci dice questo su di lui?» 

Niente, Blevins sembrava troppo impietrito dalla soggezione per parlare. «Riflettici, tanto non ce ne andremo via finché non avrai...»

«Che era sicuro di non essere visto,» buttò fuori il ragazzo di corsa. «Perciò non ha sprecato tempo a nascondersi o a rendere il luogo impenetrabile.»

«Molto bene. Molto bravi entrambi.» Annuì e sorrise al loro indirizzo, poi si guardò attorno. «Questo è un vicolo cieco e in disuso, poco visibile dalla strada e con un solo lampione. Non ci sono abitazioni e tantomeno finestre che vi si affaccino, però… quello è il retro di un ristorante Babbano,» indicò una porta a tre metri di distanza e vi si avvicinò a lunghi passi, seguito dalle reclute che, ipnotizzate, non volevano perdersi una parola. «Vedete? È l’ingresso per lo staff di cucina.»

«E… e quindi, signore?»

«Il corpo è stato ritrovato alle prime luci dell’alba, quindi l'omicidio deve essere avvenuto durante la notte. Il ristorante è stato aperto fino a tardi la sera precedente, perciò qualcuno dello staff avrebbe dovuto vedere o sentire qualcosa mentre veniva commesso l'omicidio. Invece non abbiamo nessun testimone, nessuno sa nulla.»

«Forse perché erano tutti in cucina a lavorare?»

«Il ristorante è poco frequentato, lo staff fa spesso pausa sigaretta qui fuori.» Harry dimostrò il punto spostando un piccolo grumo di mozziconi a terra col piede. «Chiunque sarebbe potuto uscire in qualsiasi momento e vedere... beh.»

«Potrebbero averli Obliviati? Signore?»

«Niente “signore”, Clay, grazie. No, tutti quelli che erano di turno sono stati esaminati e non presentavano segni di Incantesimi di Memoria. Può significare solo che...»

«Il colpevole ha scelto un orario in cui sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno. Tipo, dopo la chiusura del ristorante.» Blevins arrossì non appena ebbe finito di parlare, e avvampò ancora di più quando Harry gli sorrise soddisfatto.

«E se sapeva a che ora sarebbe stato chiuso, significa che lo frequenta. O che conosce la zona. O che è venuto a perlustrarla almeno una volta, diciamo, nell’ultimo mese, prima di decidere che era il posto giusto dove portare la vittima e creare... qualsiasi cosa abbia creato lì per terra. Certo, potrebbe aver usato un Incantesimo di Disillusione per passare inosservato, ma è comunque una possibilità che vale la pena verificare. Siete d'accordo? Mi seguite?»

Le reclute annuirono freneticamente. Harry notò con piacere che si stavano rilassando nei suoi confronti. «Dobbiamo interrogare di nuovo lo staff del ristorante, scoprire se ci sono clienti abituali e rintracciarli?» chiese poi Clay.

«Non sarà necessario. Venite, ma attenti a restare nel perimetro.»

Si avvicinarono al limite massimo dell’Incantesimo di Distrazione. «Guardate, lì e lì,» Harry indicò dall’altra parte della strada, verso le insegne di un alimentari e di un bancomat. «Videocamere di sicurezza.»

«Video _che?_ »

«Video _camere,_ Todd,» rispose Clay in un tono saccente che a Harry ricordò molto Hermione. «L’abbiamo studiato a Babbanologia, ricordi?»

«Oh...»

«Le videocamere registrano tutto ciò che accade nell’arco della giornata. Il bancomat ne ha sicuramente una puntata su chi preleva, però potrebbe essercene un’altra a 360 gradi che riprende in questa direzione. E se siamo fortunati, anche l’alimentari potrebbe mostrarci chi è passato da queste parti e si è fermato nel vicolo nell’ultimo mese. Potrebbero aver _addirittura_ ripreso la sera del delitto, ma non voglio essere troppo ottimista, porta male.» 

«È vero che il governo Babbano mette delle vi... vi... video _màreche_ agli angoli della strada? Potremmo, non so, chiedere...»

«È vero, Blevins, ma è più facile affrontare un Ungaro Spinato che avere a che fare con le amministrazioni Babbane. Andiamo a farci dare quelle registrazioni, ma prima...»

Estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò verso Clay; un istante dopo, l'uniforme blu pavone della Squadra era diventata una divisa della Polizia Babbana. «Molto meglio. Così passeremo inosservati.»

«No!» gemette la ragazza, osservando desolata i suoi nuovi vestiti. «Sono ridicola!»

«Ma no, sei bellissima,» la blandì Blevins spontaneamente, dimentico della presenza dell'Auror Potter o forse convinto che questi fosse sordo. Per tutta risposta Clay si schiarì forte la gola, e Harry per poco non si fece sfuggire una risata.

_Ah, la gioventù._

«Anche tu, Blevins. Ora forza, andiamo a parlare con questi Babbani.»

Furono fortunati. Non solo le telecamere di entrambi gli esercizi avevano una chiara visuale sul marciapiedi opposto e sull’ingresso del vicolo, ma bastò pochissima forza persuasiva - e a malapena un paio di Confundus - per convincere i responsabili a fornire loro tutte le registrazioni di cui avevano bisogno.

«Wow, lei sa veramente un sacco di cose sui Babbani!» disse Blevins non appena furono tornati nel vicolo, lontani da occhi indiscreti. Aveva l'aria di un bambino portato alle giostre. Anche Clay, nonostante il disagio per i vestiti, sorrideva.

«Dove andiamo adesso? Con le _nostre_ uniformi, magari?» chiese lei a Harry. 

L’Auror soppesò i DVD tra le sue mani e rifletté. In teoria la loro presenza gli era servita solo come supporto per l'ispezione nel vicolo; la sua prossima fermata era l'obitorio del San Mungo, e non era certo di volerci portare due reclute impreparate, neanche se in gamba come loro. Aprì la bocca per rispondere che potevano tornare al Ministero, ma nel vedere le loro espressioni ardenti cambiò idea all'improvviso.

«Andiamo in ospedale. Dobbiamo parlare con i Mortuari e sentire se hanno informazioni su come è morta Juliana Baston.»

«Evvai!» si lasciò sfuggire Blevins, aggiungendo addirittura un gesto di vittoria col pugno chiuso.

«Todd! Stiamo parlando di un _omicidio!_ » Lo rimbeccò la collega, scandalizzata. 

«Oh. Ma certo. Ehm. Volevo dire...»

Harry scosse la testa e lo fermò con la mano. «Non preoccuparti, va benissimo. È così che dovreste sempre affrontare un'indagine: con distacco emotivo e interesse intellettuale. Altrimenti il lavoro vi diventerà insopportabile e ogni giorno sarà una sofferenza, uno... uno stillicidio.»

_Ecco, bravo. Da' agli altri i consigli che dovresti seguire tu._

Scosse di nuovo la testa. Si stava divertendo, non c'era motivo di mettersi a pensare ad altro.

«Forza, tornate in uniforme e andiamo,» ordinò, scatenando senza volerlo un "sull'attenti" automatico. Merlino, ma _come_ trattavano le reclute nella Squadra Investigativa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cotidie morimur; cotidie enim demitur aliqua pars vitae_ : Ogni giorno moriamo; ogni giorno infatti ci è sottratta una parte di vita (Seneca, _Epistulae ad Lucilium_ , III, 24)


	6. Finis Miseriae

Al San Mungo, Harry pensò che la sua fortuna si fosse esaurita con l’ispezione del vicolo. La Guaritrice dell’accoglienza fece più volte orecchie da mercante di fronte alle sue richieste di entrare in obitorio, perché aveva capito che i due bimbetti dell’Investigativa non possedevano alcun tipo di autorizzazioni; cedette solo dopo molte insistenze e molte assicurazioni che no, non sarebbe stata ritenuta responsabile di malori o incidenti di sorta, e diede infine loro l’accesso ai sotterranei dell'ospedale.

«Ricorda la mia Sala Comune,» borbottò Clay, osservando il soffitto di pietra e le lampade che gettavano una luce verdastra nel lungo corridoio dell’obitorio.

«Ma no, la Sala di Serpeverde è molto più bella,» disse Harry, e dovette reprimere un sorriso davanti alla reazione stupefatta di lei. 

«Come fa a sapere… ma lei non era a Grifondoro?»

«Mi spiace, ma quello che succede a Hogwarts resta a Hogwarts.»

Percorsero il corridoio dell'obitorio dove diversi Mortuari stazionavano chiacchierando fuori dalle porte, alcuni con la veste viola scuro e la mascherina nera d’ordinanza, altri molto più rilassati negli atteggiamenti. 

«Eccoci: sezione Decessi Inusuali.» Harry si fermò e aspettò che le reclute lo raggiungessero. «Mai stati qui, vero?»

«Mh-mh.»

«Beati voi. Io ci ho passato i primi due mesi di addestramento Auror.»

«Cosa?! Sul serio? Ma lei è un grande! Io non ce la farei mai a stare tutti i giorni in mezzo ai morti...»

«Certo che ce la faresti, Todd, sei fantastico.»

Stavolta era stato il turno di Clay di scordarsi della presenza di Harry, che glissò con un accenno di sorriso. L'idea di portarsi dietro quei due gli appariva sempre migliore a ogni minuto che passava. 

«Harry?» Alle spalle dell'Auror, la porta dei Decessi Inusuali si era aperta rivelando una giovane Mortuaria con la mascherina nera. «Mi pareva di aver sentito la tua voce!»

«Ciao, Cho. Spero di non disturbare.»

«Ma figurati. Prego, entrate.»

La stanza dei Decessi Inusuali era piuttosto ampia e occupata da una dozzina di tavoli racchiusi tra separé verde acido. Harry seguì Cho Chang senza soffermarsi su ciò che lo circondava, come aveva ormai imparato a fare, ma non poteva controllare la curiosità di Blevins e Clay che cercavano di sbirciare attraverso i divisori.

«Sei qui per...?»

«Baston.»

«L'hanno dato a te?» Raggiunsero il lato opposto della stanza ed entrarono in un ufficio pieno di scaffali e scartoffie. La mente di Harry si riempì dei ricordi di autopsie che era stato costretto a consultare lì dentro. «Pensavo che, vista l'età...» continuò Cho, togliendosi la mascherina dal viso.

«Storia lunga. Allora, hai qualcosa da dirmi sul caso?»

«Mmmh. Sei qui in largo anticipo rispetto ai dieci giorni che abbiamo chiesto per l'esame, senza un mandato e con due reclute non autorizzate...» Cho incrociò le braccia e lo fissò severa, anche se i suoi occhi ridevano. «Sai già quanto ti costerà.»

«Certo: un posto in tribuna per la partita dei Tornados a Brighton. Consideralo già fatto.»

«Non uno. Due. Ho finalmente chiesto a Rick un vero appuntamento.»

«Dai! Era ora, sono contento.»

«Spero si goda il Quidditch, è tutto così... nuovo per lui, non vorrei spaventarlo.»

«Molti Babbani si appassionano al Quidditch quando lo scoprono, vedrai che...»

« _Non ho capito._ » 

Harry interruppe la conversazione con Cho Chang e si voltò verso Clay, che fissava entrambi con aria scandalizzata. «Stiamo _corrompendo_ una Mortuaria per avere informazioni?» sbottò in tono secco. Merlino, sembrava davvero Hermione più giovane.

Prima che potesse rispondere, Cho emise uno sbuffo divertito.

«Niente del genere. L'Auror Potter e io ci conosciamo dai tempi di Hogwarts e abbiamo un accordo amichevole, tutto qui.»

Gli rivolse un sorriso che Harry ricambiò di cuore. Ritrovarla in obitorio era stato un vero colpo di fortuna, ai tempi dell'addestramento da Auror. I suoi formatori ritenevano che osservare da vicino gli effetti che la magia oscura poteva avere sulle persone fosse fondamentale, per farsi il pelo sullo stomaco e capire _davvero_ a cosa sarebbero potuti andare incontro nel loro lavoro. 

Poco importava che lui all’epoca avesse avuto già la sua bella dose di morte e che in ogni cadavere rivedesse Fred, o Silente, o Remus, o una qualsiasi delle amatissime persone che aveva perso e che gli sarebbero sempre mancate; traumi e lutti non erano giustificazioni valide all'Accademia. Aveva seriamente pensato di non farcela quando Ron aveva mollato l'addestramento dopo quattro settimane di corpi morti - come biasimarlo, d'altronde? - ma poi aveva incrociato Cho Chang tra i tirocinanti Mortuari, e si era sentito di nuovo in famiglia. Ciascuno di loro aveva i propri motivi per trovarsi in quel luogo macabro, ed entrambi avevano bisogno di un aiuto per resisterci; nel giro di una settimana erano riusciti a diventare amici, cosa in cui avevano clamorosamente fallito ai tempi di Hogwarts, e ora si davano una mano quando potevano.

Clay sembrava poco convinta dalla spiegazione, timorosa forse che quella gita fuori porta la stesse conducendo sui sentieri dell'illegalità; Blevins invece produsse un grosso sorriso all'indirizzo di Cho.

«Mio zio è sposato con una Babbana, e lei adora il Quidditch. Il suo ragazzo si divertirà moltissimo, signora, vedrà!»

Cho lo squadrò da capo a piedi. «Sei così gentile solo perché ho detto che non siete autorizzati a stare qui, vero?»

Il sorriso di Blevins si spense mentre il ragazzo si afflosciava. «La signora Chang ha ragione, ragazzi,» dovette ammettere Harry. «Da questo momento in poi è meglio che usciate.»

«Nooo!» esclamarono le reclute in coro.

«La prego, signore,» aggiunse Blevins, guardando Harry supplichevole, «questa è tipo la giornata migliore da quando siamo entrati in Squadra! Non ci faccia questo!»

«Todd, non serve essere _così_ drammatici,» sbuffò la ragazza. «Però sì, vorremmo continuare ad assistere. Per favore. Non abbiamo mai imparato tanto come oggi.»

Era esattamente il tipo di risposta che Harry si aspettava da quei due, ma fu felice di sentirsela dare ad alta voce. Scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con Cho, che fece spallucce. «Per me non c'è problema. Però voglio la tribuna d'onore.»

«Fatta.»

Cho aggirò la scrivania e aprì un grosso registro vergato a mano. «Allora... Baston... okay. Non abbiamo ancora un responso definitivo, ma posso darvi la descrizione parziale dei risultati che abbiamo ottenuto finora.»

«Va benissimo.»

Tornarono nella stanza principale, diretti a un tavolo sulla destra. «Qui agli Inusuali trattiamo le morti da magia di cui non si capisce esattamente la causa,» spiegò nel frattempo alle reclute che le trotterellavano dietro. «Spesso i corpi sono conciati... male, molto male. Mai visto un cadavere voi, vero?»

«Mh-mh.»

«Allora sappiate che non dovete vergognarvi della vostra reazione, qualsiasi essa sia. È tutto normale. Se dovete strillare strillate, se dovete allontanarvi andate. Accanto al tavolo ci sono degli antiemetici di emergenza.» Ciò detto, spostò un divisorio e rivelò un tavolo coperto da un lenzuolo chiaro.

La forma che si intravedeva al di sotto era minuscola, molto più piccola di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato da una bambina di un anno e qualcosa. Harry sentì una fitta allo sterno e strinse i pugni. Tutti i sentimenti che aveva tenuto a bada in quelle ore stavano riaffiorando e, se non stava attento, rischiava di esserne sommerso.

«Juliana Fey Baston, un anno e tre settimane al momento del decesso, madre e padre maghi,» disse Cho sollevando il lenzuolo. La sua voce era dolce ma distante. «La stiamo analizzando io e la capo dipartimento in persona.»

Harry sentì i versi soffocati delle reclute alle sue spalle e, un istante dopo, un rumore di fiale stappate. La Mortuaria lo guardò per capire se dovesse o meno coprire il cadavere; lui scosse la testa e si costrinse a posare lo sguardo sui resti di Juliana.

«Le condizioni del corpo non ci hanno consentito di individuare una causa certa di morte,» continuò allora Cho. «Ci sono delle piccole ferite su braccia e gambe, ma nessuna letale.»

«Ha senso. C'era molto sangue sulla scena,» mormorò Harry. Era _così_ piccola. «Che altro?»

«Vi risparmio il linguaggio tecnico, ma in sostanza sembra che il suo corpo sia stato esposto a un'enorme fonte di calore. Gli organi sono compressi e schiacciati, le ossa sono fuse insieme e la pelle... potete vederlo da voi.»

«Sembra bruciata,» balbettò Blevins da dietro la spalla sinistra di Harry, che ne ammirò il sangue freddo. «O... seccata. Ecco, _seccata_.»

«Ci sono differenze rispetto a Bose?»

«Sì. Gli organi erano ridotti nelle stesse condizioni, ma le ossa erano intatte e non c'erano ferite su di lei. La mia idea è che sia stata usata la stessa maledizione, ma meno potente.»

«Ha sofferto?» Stavolta era Clay. A giudicare dalla sua voce tremolante, l'antiemetico non avrebbe funzionato ancora a lungo.

Cho scosse la testa e accennò un piccolo sorriso. «No. Di qualsiasi magia si tratta, gli effetti sono stati così devastanti che di certo la morte è stata istantanea. Non ha sofferto neppure un attimo.» 

«Non è una grande consolazione...»

«No, cara, ma in questo lavoro bisogna accontentarsi di quel poco che troviamo.» Guardò il corpo di Juliana e sospirò. «A volte è il pensiero che abbiano smesso di soffrire, altre volte che non abbiano sofferto affatto. O che siano morti facendo ciò che amavano. Non consola, ma aiuta,» concluse alzando lo sguardo su Harry, certa che lui capisse di cosa parlava.

Oh, se lo capiva. Nel suo lavoro era fondamentale sapersi accaparrare la più piccola vittoria e usarla per tirare avanti quando le cose si facevano difficili. Solo che, in quel momento, non capiva _dove_ fosse la vittoria. Nel fatto che Juliana fosse morta senza soffrire? E che importanza aveva? C'erano molti altri che soffrivano: Oliver, sua moglie, Percy, lui stesso.

Poteva accontentarsi di discorsi come "almeno non soffre più" quando si trattava di adulti, ma non per una bambina di un anno. Non quando poteva essere James.

Harry inspirò forte e, finalmente, distolse lo sguardo. «Qualche ipotesi sulla maledizione, o le maledizioni?»

«Ne abbiamo molte, ma nessuna combacia. Vedete, esistono incantesimi che provocano il collasso interno, che rinsecchiscono la pelle, persino che prosciugano il sangue...»

«...ma nessuno che faccia tutte queste cose assieme?»

«Esatto... Todd, giusto? Nel nostro catalogo di Arti Oscure meno conosciute, non esiste niente del genere.»

«E se fosse... uhm... una combinazione di più maledizioni lanciate allo stesso tempo?»

«Questa è un'ottima idea...»

«Clay. Emily.»

«Emily. Purtroppo l'abbiamo già esclusa. Ti risparmio il gergo da Guaritori, sta di fatto che la fonte di questa magia è stata una sola.» Cho guardò di nuovo il cadavere, poi Harry. Lui annuì e la Mortuaria lasciò ricadere il lenzuolo sul tavolo. «Mi dispiace, vorrei sapervi dire di più,» disse poi.

Harry fece per scuotere la testa e rassicurarla - avevano saputo molto più di quanto sperasse, onestamente - ma di colpo lo assalì la vertigine. Merda. O la pozione di Audrey stava esaurendo l'effetto, o l'aria degli Inusuali stava diventando troppo pesante. Si congedò da Cho in fretta, ringraziandola, e senza aspettare le reclute uscì in corridoio col passo più veloce che poteva.

Si fermò solo quando si ritrovò all'aperto, tra la gente che passeggiava in quella via di Londra piena di negozi. Allora chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò con la schiena alla parete di mattoni rossi che nascondeva il San Mungo, inspirando a fondo e a lungo fino a sentirsi dolere i polmoni. La forza che l'aveva tenuto insieme da quando aveva salutato Oliver fino a quel momento lo stava abbandonando, poteva sentirlo in ogni fibra. Che stupido era stato a pensare di farcela. Non poteva. Non poteva. Non...

«Si sente bene?»

Riaprì gli occhi. Blevins e Clay l'avevano raggiunto e lo fissavano, preoccupati. Harry si tolse gli occhiali e si passò una mano sul viso. «Certo, ragazzi. Solo… non dormo molto bene in questi giorni.»

«Vuole un anti _ermetico?_ » chiese il ragazzo mettendogli una fiala sotto il naso. L'Auror agitò una mano e si rimise gli occhiali.

«Non preoccupatevi. Davvero.» Inspirò un'altra volta e si costrinse a sorridere. «Siete stati bravissimi là dentro. Farò un ottimo rapporto su di voi.»

«Che facciamo adesso? Dobbiamo...» Clay sfogliò il fascicolo che non aveva mai mollato dalla mattina. «Parlare con chi ha ritrovato i corpi nelle diverse occasioni? C'è questo Ducrow che...»

«Adesso io torno al Ministero a stilare una relazione e a consegnare le registrazioni. Voi invece ve ne andate dritti a casa.»

_«Cosa?»_

Harry represse l'ennesima risata, sentendosi di colpo più leggero. «Per oggi avete fatto più che abbastanza. Andate a casa, fate qualcosa che vi piace, rilassatevi e tornate al lavoro domani. Ci vediamo al Ministero.»

Prese il fascicolo e fece per allontanarsi. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare anche lui a casa e seguire i suoi stessi consigli.

«Signor Potter... grazie.»

Si girò verso Blevins. Lui e Clay avevano lo stesso sguardo ardente e deciso di prima. «Non scherzavo quando ho detto che è stata la miglior giornata da che ci siamo arruolati. Grazie di aver scelto noi.»

A quelle parole, una bolla di calore si espanse nel petto di Harry. Prima che riuscisse a ringraziarli, la ragazza intervenne: «E volevamo dirle che abbiamo deciso di mollare la Squadra e passare agli Auror, non appena riapriranno le selezioni per l'Accademia.»

«Cos...»

«Mh-mh. Ci pensiamo da un po'. Siamo alla Investigativa da agosto e solo oggi abbiamo fatto qualcosa che ci piaceva davvero.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Per curiosità, posso chiedervi _cosa_ vi fanno fare tutti i giorni, allora?»

«Portare caffè. Copiare verbali. Il nostro capo non sa nemmeno cosa sia una video _ramaca,»_ sbuffò Blevins. «Lei invece... beh. Ci piacerebbe diventare come lei, anche se significa stare due mesi in mezzo ai cadaveri.» Concluse arrossendo da capo a piedi.

La bolla nel petto di Harry si allargò ancora di più. Sì, portare con sé quei due era stata una decisione meravigliosa. «In bocca al lupo, allora. Sareste ottimi Auror,» disse in fretta, poi si allontanò subito. Sentiva di essere sul punto di perdere le forze un'altra volta, e per una ragione diversa da prima. 

Un paio d'ore dopo, sbrigate le pratiche al Ministero, Harry aprì piano la porta di casa. «Gin?»

Tolse le scarpe ed entrò in punta di piedi. Sentiva silenzio. _Bene_. Mai disturbare il silenzio in quella casa, mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo...

«Harry!»

Come non detto.

Una saetta dai capelli rossi gli volò tra le braccia, letteralmente: Harry fece appena in tempo ad afferrare sua moglie che, con un'agilità sorprendente, gli si era avvinghiata addosso con braccia e gambe. «Che ci fai già qui? Non sono nemmeno le tre!»

E quell'entusiasmo da dove veniva? Harry preferì non chiederselo. Affondò il naso tra il collo e la spalla di Ginny, inspirando a fondo. «Mi mancavi,» mormorò.

Quando Ginny scese da lui, la baciò forte. «James?»

«Ci crederai? Hermione è venuta e ha chiesto se poteva tenerlo qualche ora!»

_«Hermione?»_

«Lo so!» La donna rise. «O le stanno venendo gli istinti materni, o ha avuto pietà di me l'altra sera.»

Ridacchiarono. Merlino, quanto era bello vederla così. Sembrava... _era_ la sua Ginny, quella di prima che nascesse il bambino, che non viveva in un costante stato d'ansia e tristezza. «Allora sei riuscita a rilassarti un po'? Come ti senti?»

«Meglio. Molto meglio. Mi ci voleva qualche ora tutta per me.» Si stiracchiò, poi prese le mani di Harry. «Sai... oggi non ho fatto nessun pensiero negativo. Di nessun tipo.»

«Sul serio?»

«Già. Non succedeva da settimane. Che dici, è un progresso?»

Un progresso? Una vittoria, semmai. Piccola e sudata, ma Harry sapeva accontentarsi. Riprese a baciare Ginny, e per quel pomeriggio non parlarono più di nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finis miseriae mors est_ : la morte è la fine di ogni affanno (motto latino)


	7. In Aenigmate

_“Harry,_

_capisco di aver traumatizzato le tue orecchie pure e innocenti due sere fa, ma non era una buona ragione per lasciare qui la bottiglia di pozione! Te la farò avere via Weasley (quel ciccione di Hermes non ce la farebbe mai a trascinarsela dietro) (a proposito, non dargli da mangiare, è in punizione per aver cagato sul mio ultimo esperimento)._

_Percy mi ha detto che avete avuto un incontro ravvicinato con Oliver Baston. Non ha voluto darmi i dettagli, ma era uno straccio. Tu stai bene? E Ginny? Un abbraccio a voi e al piccolo!_

_PS: ho sfogliato una cinquantina dei miei tomi greci e ancora non ho trovato nulla. Prega che io non debba arrivare agli ebraici, non ricordo un Bubotubero di ebraico.”_

Una cinquantina dei… «Ma è pazza?» borbottò Harry, riavvolgendo la lettera. Per tutta risposta Hermes, il gufo di Percy, schioccò il becco e arruffò le penne.

«Sì, lo so che ti sta antipatica...»

«Parli di me, Potter?» chiese Ginny, comparendo in cucina con James in braccio. 

«No, di tua cognata l’Alchimista. Chi altri manda gufi alle sette e mezza del mattino, ancora prima che la gente normale abbia preso il caffè?»

Ginny piazzò James nel seggiolone nonostante le sue proteste, poi si chinò a baciare Harry seduto al tavolo della cucina. «Brutte notizie?» 

«No, ha solo una pozione nuova da farci provare. Me la fa arrivare oggi da tuo fratello.»

«Hai dato da mangiare a Hermes?»

«Audrey dice che è in punizione.»

«Mh, Audrey dice tante cose.» Si allontanò verso la credenza per prendere un Biscottino Gufico, e solo allora Harry si accorse che era vestita di tutto punto. Guardò James, e anche lui era bardato in una tutina verde invece del pigiamino da casa.

«Ma… state uscendo?»

Ginny non rispose subito. Si prese il tempo di offrire il biscotto a Hermes, che accettò con la gioia di un allocco obeso, poi si girò e rivolse un enorme sorriso al marito. Aveva lo stesso sguardo infiammato di Blevins e Clay il giorno prima. «Non ti ho detto niente per scaramanzia, ma… ho un colloquio.»

« _Cosa?_ » 

«Mi ha scritto il _Profeta._ Hanno saputo dalla squadra che il mio ritiro durerà un po’ più del previsto e mi hanno proposto, beh, di collaborare con loro. Per la pagina sportiva.» Accarezzò i capelli di James e gli passò un biscotto normale da succhiare. «Sarebbe bello avere qualcosa da fare, oltre a stare con lui, ma non so se...»

«Non sai? Ginny, è grandioso!»

«Devo capire quanto impegno richiede e quante volte dovrò stare lontana da casa, ma...»

«Che importa? Prenderò dei permessi, oppure chiederemo a tua madre di tenere James. Sai quanto sarebbe contenta!»

«E tu sai che mamma è molto _intensa_ con James,» sospirò Ginny. «Comunque vedremo, sto andando a parlare con loro proprio per capire se è fattibile. Almeno finché non riprendo a giocare, ovvio.»

Nonostante le sue parole caute, si vedeva che faticava a contenere l'eccitazione per quello spiraglio che si apriva sulla sua vita monotona. Harry si sentì riscaldare fin dentro le ossa e più a fondo, lì dove si annidava la sua anima.

«E tu? Come vanno le cose al Quartier Generale?»

«Insomma, sempre decimati per via dei Dissennatori.»

«Qualche caso nuovo?»

«Mmmh… forse, ma è ancora presto per dirlo.»

«Beh, tienimi informata. È da tanto che non mi racconti qualcosa.»

Sorrise e Harry ricambiò, anche se con una stretta allo stomaco. Non gli piaceva mentire a Ginny; avrebbe tanto voluto condividere con lei il peso di aver visto Oliver e Juliana il giorno prima, l’insicurezza di assumersi una responsabilità così delicata, ma anche la gioia che gli avevano trasmesso le reclute della Squadra col loro entusiasmo. Se avesse potuto… se solo non avesse avuto paura di rompere quel fragile equilibrio che si stava ricreando in lei.

No, la mente di Ginny sopportava già abbastanza col suo carico di angosce irrazionali, pensieri intrusivi e crolli emotivi. Non aveva bisogno di sentir parlare di bambini uccisi o di preoccuparsi per James. Glielo avrebbe risparmiato finché fosse stato possibile.

In ogni caso, per tutta la settimana successiva non ci fu molto da raccontare. L’autopsia definitiva su Juliana confermò quel che già si sapeva dall’esame di Eulalia e che Cho aveva anticipato: nessun riscontro con maledizioni conosciute o poco note. Anche riesaminare le scene dei casi Rubens e Bose e riascoltarne le persone coinvolte servì a ben poco oltre che a tingere di nero i pensieri già cupi di Harry.

Per i DVD si era affidato a Perkins, l’esperto di tecnologia Babbana, per ricavare qualcosa dalle registrazioni dell’ultimo mese, ma a quanto pareva gli unici che accedevano al vicolo erano i pochi dipendenti del ristorante. La sera dell’omicidio si vedevano soltanto i cuochi e i camerieri entrare e poi uscire al momento della chiusura, dopodiché la strada restava deserta fino al mattino quando - come da rapporto - un Babbano correva nel vicolo per inseguire il suo cane sfuggito al guinzaglio e si imbatteva nell’orrido spettacolo.

«Non solo,» biascicò Harry passandosi le mani sugli occhi, esattamente dodici giorni dopo aver ricevuto l'incarico da Kingsley. Sedeva davanti alla scrivania di Hermione nell'ufficio privato di lei, intento a riferirle tutto ciò che sapeva sul caso; non era proprio felicissimo di discutere nei dettagli qualcosa che doveva essere strettamente classificato, ma d'altronde non poteva fare altrimenti. In quanto consigliera dell'Applicazione della Legge Magica la sua amica era un gradino sopra di lui nella gerarchia, e non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli a ordinargli di parlare se lui si fosse rifiutato. Harry lo sapeva per esperienza diretta. Quando indossava le vesti della consigliera Granger la sua Hermione diventava un'altra persona, molto più autoritaria e sbrigativa, e in fondo era giusto così.

«La videocamera della banca ha una visuale chiara sul vicolo, addirittura fino al punto in cui è stato ritrovato il cadavere. Il problema è che _non si vede nessuno che ce lo porta._ »

«Nel senso che appare dal nulla?»

Harry annuì e si rimise gli occhiali. Godric, quanto era stanco. Stanco e frustrato. «Se non avessimo escluso la Materializzazione...»

«Una Passaporta illegale?»

«Se anche fosse, non spiega come hanno fatto a disegnare i simboli e l’eptagono senza essere visti. Nella ripresa si vede un secondo prima il vicolo vuoto, e il secondo dopo il cadavere coi segni attorno. È matematicamente impossibile,» disse, esprimendo ad alta voce ciò che si era ripetuto centinaia di volte in quei giorni. _Impossibile._ Tutte le sue ipotesi, le sue piste, i suoi ragionamenti cozzavano con l'evidenza dei fatti; non aveva mai assistito a una cosa simile, non sapeva spiegarsela, provava e provava ma era come cercare di correre in sogno. _Impossibile._

«Hai ragione.» Hermione tamburellò le dita sul fascicolo piazzato di fronte a lei sulla scrivania. Da diversi giorni Harry vedeva la sua amica più spesso del solito: non solo si presentava a casa tutti i pomeriggi per portare James a spasso o al negozio di Ron e George, ma quasi ogni mattina lasciava il suo comodo ufficio per andare al Quartier Generale e informarsi su eventuali progressi. A spanne Harry stimò che dovesse aver letto il fascicolo Rubens-Bose-Baston più volte di lui. «Si sa niente del rituale?»

«No, Audrey sta ancora cercando.» Ripensò alla lettera ricevuta sei giorni prima, piena di insulti verso i suoi tomi colpevoli di non contenere la soluzione a quell’enigma. «Ma dice che è quasi certa non si tratti di Arti Oscure.»

«Mh, Audrey dice tante cose.»

Era esattamente l’espressione che Ginny usava per riferirsi a lei, e Harry sapeva cosa significasse. « _Per caso_ non ti sta simpatica la tua futura cognata?» chiese con un ghigno, conoscendo già la risposta: una personalità come quella di Hermione mal sopportava i connotati ambigui e sfuggenti dell'alchimia, e non solo.

Hermione gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. «Per cortesia. Quanto al _futura_ , la questione sembra ancora lunga,» mugugnò, tamburellando le dita con più forza. «Cosa volevo chiederti… ah, sì. La ricerca in Archivio?»

Harry gemette. Sentir parlare di “Archivio” dopo giorni che lo frequentava gli dava la nausea. «Procede. Sto andando a ritroso, ieri ho iniziato a controllare i casi degli anni Sessanta.»

«Niente omicidi seriali negli ultimi quarant’anni?»

«Qualcuno, ma nessuno somiglia a questi. Hanno tutti una firma, un marchio distintivo… qui abbiamo solo un simbolo che compare in tre scene del tutto diverse tra loro,» Harry concluse con uno sbuffo. «E una vaga idea che le vittime siano collegate, ma...»

«Davvero non pensi possano essere seguaci di Voldemort?»

«Non lo posso escludere, ma non credo. Sono...» _Sono stanco,_ pensò passandosi di nuovo le mani sul viso. _Sono stanco, non dormo da mesi, i bambini muoiono e non sono capace di capire perché._ «Sono convinto che non sia così semplice. Se si trattasse di nostalgici di Voldemort avremmo già trovato un qualche tipo di dichiarazione d’intenti, invece sono fin troppo discreti.»

«Ma se hanno lasciato i corpi in bella vista...»

«Sì, ma senza un messaggio né altro. Non è così che fanno di solito.»

«D’accordo, ma...»

«Hermione, _piantala_. Non penso c’entri Voldemort, punto e basta.»

Sentendo il tono secco e nervoso dell’amico, Hermione tacque di colpo e smise di battere le dita sul fascicolo. Si guardarono per un breve istante, a disagio come ogni volta che si ritrovavano a discutere. «Harry… va tutto bene?» chiese lei, la voce molto più morbida di prima. «Sei... sei ancora sicuro di volerti occupare di questo caso?»

Maledizione, quante volte gli avevano fatto quella domanda in dodici giorni? «Per l’ennesima volta, _sì._ »

«Non vuoi che parli con...»

«No.»

«Lo dico per te, Harry. Non vedi che questa indagine ti sta logorando senza portarti a niente?»

«Ci sto su da meno di due settimane, dammi tregua!»

«E da solo, poi? Se almeno Kingsley ti avesse assegnato una squadra fissa!»

«Con quali uomini? Sono tutti in Irlanda e Francia. E poi lo sai come funziona coi casi classificati, meno persone ci lavorano meno è probabile che escano notizie al di fuori del Quartier Generale e della Squadra Investigativa.»

« _Magari_ ci fosse una fuga di notizie,» sbuffò Hermione con una punta di acidità. «Così finalmente le famiglie si allarmerebbero.»

«Allarme? L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è un allarme da gestire! Non finché non abbiamo la certezza che...»

«Certezza? Ma ti ascolti? _Tre_ bambini sono morti in due mesi, Harry! E tuo figlio potrebbe...»

«James non c’entra niente!» esclamò lui balzando in piedi, le mani chiuse a pugno e l’intero corpo che vibrava di rabbia repressa. «Sto facendo del mio meglio per tenere lui e mia moglie fuori da questa storia, e tu non provare a rinfacciarmeli!»

«Non sto...»

«Cosa pensi di capirne, tu? Non hai figli né una famiglia, potresti non averli mai!»

«Harry!»

«Consigliera Granger!» La segretaria di Hermione spalancò la porta di colpo, trovandosi davanti la scena di Harry che incombeva furibondo sulla scrivania del suo capo. «Vuole che chiami qualcuno, consigliera?» chiese, torva.

«Non serve, l’Auror Potter se ne sta andando.»

A quelle parole Harry si riscosse, rendendosi finalmente conto di come doveva apparire dall'esterno: minaccioso e arrabbiato senza un vero perché. Lasciò andare i pugni e trasse un profondo respiro a occhi chiusi, sgonfiandosi. «Scusami,» mormorò. «Mi dispiace. Non dovevo scattare così.»

«Ho detto che puoi andare.»

Gelida come le acque di un lago ghiacciato. Harry non poté far altro che annuire, riprendersi il fascicolo e dirigersi verso l'uscita.

«E mi piacerebbe molto,» disse Hermione quando lui era ormai sulla soglia, «che ti ricordassi di Caramell e Scrimgeour, e di cosa succede quando il Ministero non dice la verità ai maghi.»

Se solo la porta non fosse stata tenuta dalla segretaria, Harry se la sarebbe sbattuta alle spalle così forte da far tremare l’ufficio.

Una volta nel corridoio del Secondo Livello, dovette fermarsi e inspirare a lungo per contenere quell'accesso di rabbia scatenato dalle parole di Hermione. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse preso; il solo sentir nominare James gli aveva fatto schizzare il sangue al cervello come quando era adolescente ed esplodeva per un nonnulla. Solo che all'epoca poteva giustificarsi col fatto di avere un pezzo di Voldemort dentro di sé, ora invece... era tutta roba _sua_.

_Non è normale. Non sono in me. Se solo non fossi così stanco..._

Aveva assoluto bisogno di riprendere la pozione di Audrey, o di sdraiarsi lì in corridoio e dormire, o di sparire in un buco sottoterra e riemergerne dieci o vent'anni dopo. Peccato potesse fare solo una di queste cose. Sbuffando si diresse al Quartier Generale dove aveva lasciato la fiala di riserva, deciso a scolarsela e ad andarsi a seppellire in Archivio non appena la sua mente fosse tornata del tutto lucida. Non che pensasse davvero di trovare qualche corrispondenza coi casi chiusi dai suoi predecessori, ma d'altronde non poteva starsene con le mani in mano mentre aspettava che sua cognata passasse al pettine tutta la sua vasta biblioteca; potevano volerci settimane, e intanto lui sarebbe morto di frustrazione pensando a quanto quella storia fosse assolutamente impossibile...

_O forse no? Non ho già visto succedere l'impossibile, anni fa?_

Certo che sì. Che idiota. Perché non ci aveva pensato subito? Girò sui tacchi e corse a prendere un ascensore per il Sesto Livello, e pazienza per la pozione. Le intuizioni non potevano aspettare.

«Harry?» Percy lo guardò sorpreso quando mise piede nell'Ufficio Passaporte. «Che ci fai da queste parti?»

L'Auror non rispose subito. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si guardò attorno. Non entrava in quel posto da tre anni, e anche allora ci si era recato sì e no un paio di volte. Era proprio come se lo ricordava, identico a tanti altri ambienti del Ministero - ampi spazi con le scrivanie dei dipendenti separate da sottili divisori - solo col duecento per cento di baraonda in più. L'Ufficio Passaporte non serviva solo ad autorizzare e regolare la creazione di quei mezzi di trasporto, era anche un luogo di disattivazione e controllo concreto: in ogni angolo e sopra ciascuna delle otto scrivanie si ammassavano cataste di oggetti di ogni foggia e dimensione, dalle scarpe agli orologi ai peluche, in attesa che ne venisse verificata la natura di Passaporta illegale o di semplice rifiuto abbandonato. La scrivania di Percy non era esente da questo caos, tanto che la testa rosso fiamma del proprietario sbucava a malapena da dietro una pila di marsupi anni Novanta.

«Se avessi saputo che saresti passato... vieni, siediti.» Percy aggirò la scrivania e spostò una grossa pendola rotta dalla sedia di fronte, poi prese un mucchio di marsupi dai colori fluo e li gettò sul pavimento senza tanti complimenti per sgomberare lo spazio tra lui e Harry. «Perdona la confusione,» riprese sedendosi. «A quanto pare c'è stata un'altra festa di diploma alla Scuola di Magisprudenza e, come da tradizione, sono comparse circa trecento Passaporte illegali nel giro di...»

«Scusa, Perce, ma è davvero importante.»

Il mezzo sorriso sul volto di suo cognato lasciò il posto a un'espressione più seria. «Ma certo,» fece, appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania e giungendo le mani. «Se è per Audrey, ti dico subito che non so niente. È chiusa da giorni nel suo studio e la vedo solo quando esce a prendersi da mangiare.»

«No, è per...»

Harry esitò. Rivolse uno sguardo alle scrivanie degli altri funzionari: le più vicine erano vuote, gli occupanti dovevano essere in pausa. In fondo alla stanza invece c'erano due streghe anziane, ma sembravano intente a chiacchierare tra loro e non si erano neppure accorte che lui fosse entrato. Giudicandole ininfluenti, Harry provò per la seconda volta a impostare il discorso.

«Ti ricordi...» si schiarì la voce. Cazzo, pensava fosse più semplice toccare quell'argomento. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere prima la pozione rinvigorente. Il suo sguardo vagò rapido sulla scrivania, come in cerca di un appiglio per sbloccarlo a parlare; si soffermò sull'angolo in cui c'erano gli effetti personali di Percy - una pianta grassa, una foto di Audrey con Molly appena nata, un paio di libri - infine decise di buttarsi. «Ti ricordi l'operazione di tre anni fa?»

«Uhm, ma certo. La nostra grande impresa.» 

«E ti ricordi come l'abbiamo conclusa?»

L'altro strinse di scatto i denti. «Vagamente,» rispose a mezza voce. «Dopotutto sono stato colpito in pieno da una maledizione, sono rimasto incosciente per...»

«No, Perce. Parlo sul serio. _Ti ricordi?_ »

Percy lo fissò negli occhi, l'incredulità e il risentimento che si alternavano sul suo viso. Chinò la testa e strinse le mani così forte che le nocche sbiancarono, ma un istante dopo rialzò il capo e sorrise. «Sai, è proprio una splendida idea. Un caffè a quest'ora è quello che ci vuole,» esclamò tutto contento.

Si mise in piedi, prese il soprabito e fece cenno a Harry di precederlo verso l'uscita, poi rivolse un saluto alle due colleghe in fondo. Non disse più una parola finché entrambi non si trovarono all'aperto, nel fosco primo pomeriggio di Londra. Allora guidò Harry verso una stradina distante dal marciapiedi affollato e per poco non lo sbatté contro il muro appena girarono l'angolo.

«Ma sei impazzito?» sibilò inferocito. «Ti ho detto che non possiamo parlarne _mai_ dentro al Ministero. Se qualcuno venisse a saperlo...»

«Lo so. Lo so.» Harry alzò le mani. «Però ho avuto un'intuizione.»

«Ah, splendido. E la tua intuizione riguarda anche far espellere mia moglie dalla Loggia? Perché è esattamente quello che succederebbe, e io non posso...»

«Perce, per favore, ascoltami e poi mi farai tutte le prediche che vuoi.» Attese che l'altro uomo si calmasse quanto bastava da ascoltarlo. Che diamine, nemmeno a lui piaceva tirar fuori quella storia, ma era necessario. «Ho avuto i risultati delle registrazioni sul vicolo di Juliana.»

Fece una pausa. L'altro non disse niente, così Harry continuò. «Nelle riprese non si vede nessuno entrare o uscire, si vedono solo il cadavere e i segni che appaiono dal nulla nello stesso istante.»

«E quindi? Hanno Distratto o Mimetizzato l'ambiente.»

«Non c'era nessun segno di Incantesimi Ambientali.»

«Materializzazione combinata a Disillusione.»

«Esclusa.»

«Una Passaporta. Come hai visto, il mio Ufficio non è ancora in grado di...»

«Perce, maledizione! Il punto è che se anche fossero arrivati lì con delle cazzo di scope e coi Mantelli dell'Invisibilità, non avrebbero avuto il tempo di dissanguare Juliana, disegnare l'eptagono e i simboli, ucciderla e andarsene senza che la videocamera riprendesse almeno una di queste cose. E no,» aggiunse prevenendo la sua obiezione, «la ripresa non è stregata, ho controllato personalmente.»

Riprese fiato. Di fronte a lui Percy cercava in tutti i modi di contenere il nervosismo: spostava il peso da un piede all'altro, si stringeva nelle braccia, guardava di continuo verso la strada. Quando infine parlò, gli tremolava la voce. «Perciò tu... pensi che...»

«Sì. Penso che potrebbero aver fatto la stessa cosa che avete fatto tu e Audrey tre anni fa. La... la...»

Vide chiaramente la mascella di Percy contrarsi più volte. «La Migrazione,» completò lui, a voce così bassa che si udì a malapena.

«Sì, quella. Se avessero fatto una cosa del genere, il risultato visibile sarebbe stato proprio quello di far apparire dal nulla Juliana e tutto il resto, no? Ora non so come funzioni, ma...»

«Un viaggio astrale. Avrebbero commesso l'omicidio e il rituale nello stesso punto ma _altrove_ , e una volta tornati indietro al nostro piano...»

«...sarebbe apparso il cadavere eccetera, come ho detto io. Allora ha senso, vero? Una cosa del genere è...»

«...una follia. Pura e semplice follia.» Finalmente Percy lo guardò negli occhi. «Fidati di chi lo ha fatto, Harry. Solo una questione di vita o di morte porterebbe una persona sana di mente a Migrare.»

«Beh, magari è una questione di vita o di morte per l'autore dell'omicidio! Come facciamo a escludere che...»

«Inoltre dimentichi un dettaglio molto più grave. La Migrazione è un atto contro natura, un'Arte Oscura.»

«Lo so, ma...»

«E al mondo solo pochi Alchimisti ne conoscono i segreti. Tra cui Audrey, ma lo sai già.» Percy si morse il labbro. «Quindi o stai accusando mia moglie, o stai accusando un altro della Loggia.» 

«Non accuserei mai Audrey.»

«Non si sa mai.»

«Perce, voglio solo capire se il mio ragionamento fila o no. Possibile che questi… questi omicidi siano così importanti per l’autore da giustificare dei mezzi così improbabili?»

Percy non ebbe mai occasione di rispondere a quella domanda. Prima che potesse aprire bocca, una donna in abito scuro svoltò l’angolo, seguita a ruota da due giovani in divisa blu pavone.

«Harry! Ti ho cercato dovunque!» Dimentica della lite di poco prima, Hermione lo strinse in un rapido abbraccio. «Che ci fate qui? Non importa, devi venire subito, è gravissimo...»

«Che è successo?» Harry guardò i due dell’Investigativa e riconobbe Blevins e Clay. «Ragazzi, cosa...?»

«Signor Potter, siamo corsi ad avvertirla appena abbiamo potuto!» squittì Clay. Gesticolava agitata, del tutto priva del contegno che aveva mostrato il giorno del sopralluogo. «C’è arrivato un fascicolo nuovo, non l'abbiamo letto tutto, però c'erano dei simboli...»

«Oh, no,» mormorò Harry, lanciando un'occhiata a Percy e vedendolo impallidire mortalmente.

«...e un sacco di sangue, e ci siamo ricordati di quello che abbiamo visto con lei, nel vicolo...»

«Dove? Quando?»

«...non volevano farci andare da lei, allora la consigliera...»

«Ho capito, adesso dimmi dove...»

«...ma la foto è uguale a quella bambina che abbiamo visto, non potevamo...»

«Emily Clay!» proruppe Harry, usando il tono più autoritario che poteva. L’effetto fu istantaneo: la ragazza smise di farfugliare e si mise sull’attenti. «Dimmi dove e quando, immediatamente.»

«S-Swansea, Galles, signore,» balbettò lei. «Hanno finito i rilievi ambientali mezz'ora fa.»

Cazzo. Harry guardò Hermione, che si teneva le mani sul viso e scuoteva il capo. Cazzo. Ora potevano solo pregare che non si trattasse di un altro figlio dei vincitori della Guerra, altrimenti il mondo magico britannico avrebbe chiesto la testa di Kingsley e di tutti loro per non aver diffuso la notizia dei casi in corso. 

«C’è dell’altro.»

Tutti tranne Clay si voltarono verso Blevins. Il ragazzo era nervoso, ma lo nascondeva molto meglio della collega. «L’ho sentito dire di sfuggita dal caposquadra, quindi posso aver capito male, ma… ma... m-ma...»

Aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte. Eh no, cazzo, non poteva farsi prendere dall'ansia proprio in quel momento!

Harry non ebbe il tempo di usare la propria autorità da Auror anche con lui, perché Hermione si tolse le mani dal volto e fronteggiò Blevins. «Merlino, ragazzo, _parla!_ » sbraitò. «Parla o ti espello dal Ministero per il resto della vita!»

«...m-m-ma stavolta ci sono dei testimoni, signora,» buttò fuori lui con una voce piccolissima. «E s-se ho capito bene, li hanno già portati di sotto.»

Meno di dieci minuti dopo, Harry e Hermione raggiunsero i sotterranei del Ministero. La sala interrogatori era accanto alle vecchie aule di tribunale, e appoggiato mollemente alla porta c’era il capo dell’Investigativa in persona.

«Ah, Potter.» L’uomo sorrise sornione ai due che giungevano trafelati. «Arrivi tardi, abbiamo già iniziato, ma se sei curioso ti farò leggere il resoconto di...»

«Silenzio, Archer.» Nonostante avessero corso a perdifiato per scale e corridoi, Hermione - no, la _consigliera Granger,_ si corresse mentalmente Harry - non mostrava il minimo segno di affanno. «L’Investigativa è sollevata dal caso con effetto immediato,» aggiunse, muovendo una mano come per scacciare una mosca.

«Cosa?! No, non credo proprio.» Archer si mise dritto in tutto il suo metro e ottantanove di altezza, senza per questo intimorire la donna. «La scena è mia, consigliera, e siccome non ci sono segni evidenti di magia oscura non sono obbligato a...»

«So da fonte certa che il cadavere presenta eccome i segni di una maledizione. E anche se così non fosse, vale quel che dico io, non quello che dici tu,» rispose lei senza battere ciglio. 

«Ah, una fonte _certa_ , eh?» Archer guardò Harry e digrignò i denti. «Sono quegli stronzetti che ti sei preso due settimane fa, eh? Gli hai montato la testa con le tue cazzate da Auror e li hai convinti a fregarmi i casi, vero?»

«A nessuno importa di fregarti i casi, Archer. Semmai sei _tu_ che ami fregarli a me,» rispose Harry gelido. Tutti sapevano che quell’idiota cercava di accumulare più scene del crimine possibile per poter diventare capo di Dipartimento in futuro; che poi questo andasse contro le regole interne del Dipartimento stesso era del tutto secondario per uno come lui. «Se ci sono tracce di magia oscura la scena è mia, fine della questione. Puoi sempre sporgere reclamo al Ministro, se ci tieni tanto.»

Archer torse la bocca in un ghigno pieno di livore. Guardò alternatamente Harry e Hermione, infine schioccò la lingua e bussò alla sala interrogatori. «Ragazzi, fuori. Sono arrivate le celebrità.» 

La porta si aprì e ne uscirono due Investigativi anziani, che fecero per chiedere spiegazioni ma, non appena videro Harry, chiusero bocca e se ne andarono sdegnati. 

«Prego, signor Potter. Divertiti pure. Vediamo cosa caverai fuori da questa storia,» sibilò Archer velenoso, prima di sbattergli in mano il fascicolo del nuovo caso e allontanarsi anche lui a larghi passi. Mentre svoltava l’angolo del corridoio si imbatté in Clay e Blevins che giungevano a perdifiato, e scoccò loro un’occhiata terrificante.

«Con voi faccio i conti domani,» ringhiò, poi sparì.

«Merda. Siamo morti, vero?» disse Blevins. Harry non sapeva se si stesse rivolgendo a lui o a Clay, ma nel dubbio fece spallucce.

«Avete fatto la cosa giusta, reclute,» rispose invece Hermione. «Non preoccupatevi. Potter, raccogli le dichiarazioni dei testimoni.»

Non era un consiglio, era un ordine diretto, e l’Auror lo accettò con gratitudine. Si concesse un momento per svuotare la testa da qualsiasi pensiero - il rancore di Archer, la discussione con Percy, _oggi Ginny riceverà il suo primo incarico dal giornale, coraggio amore, ce la puoi fare -_ e quando si sentì pronto aprì la porta.

La sala interrogatori era piccola e claustrofobica, divisa in due da un Incantesimo Specchio per separare i testimoni. Seduti ai tavolini nelle rispettive metà, con le Penne Prendiappunti già pronte a verbalizzare davanti a loro, stavano un mago stempiato sulla quarantina e una strega di poco più anziana; entrambi avevano lo sguardo spaventato e il viso tirato, e l’uomo muoveva continuamente l'angolo della bocca in un tic nervoso.

Chissà che diavolo avevano visto. Poteva essere qualcosa di irrilevante, come capitava spesso, oppure… oppure poteva essere la svolta di cui Harry aveva disperatamente bisogno per trovare il bandolo di quella matassa.

Pregò che fosse così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Videmus enim nunc per speculum in aenigmate, tunc autem facie ad faciem_ : Ora infatti noi vediamo come in uno specchio, in maniera confusa, allora invece vedremo faccia a faccia (Paolo di Tarso, Prima lettera ai Corinzi, capitolo 13, v. 12)


	8. Credendo Vides

Le deposizioni di solito non portavano via molto tempo, ma quel giorno Harry restò nella sala interrogatori per quasi un’ora - sprecando una ventina di minuti a convincere la strega che no, non poteva avere il suo autografo e no, non girava con sue foto da distribuire agli ammiratori. Quando uscì aveva la testa in fiamme, le pulsazioni a mille e, per la prima volta da giorni, un gran senso di euforia nel petto.

«Siete ancora qui?» domandò, trovandosi davanti Hermione, Blevins e Clay. A giudicare dalle espressioni di tutti e tre, erano stati immersi in una interessante conversazione fino a un attimo prima.

«Ho approfittato di questi ragazzi per farmi raccontare come è gestita l'Investigativa,» rispose la donna con una smorfia di disappunto. «Ci sarà _molto_ da parlare alla prossima riunione di Consiglio.»

«Com'è andata, signor Potter? Qualcosa di utile?» chiese Clay, ansiosa. 

Harry fece per rispondere, ma si bloccò quando vide lo sguardo di Hermione. In fondo, solo un paio di ore prima l'aveva strapazzata sostenendo la necessità di mantenere il segreto su quel caso; non poteva certo rimangiarsi la parola raccontando tutto a due reclute che conosceva a malapena. «Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi, e grazie mille della dritta: era indispensabile che me ne occupassi io,» disse allora. «Adesso però devo proprio chiedervi di tornare ai vostri doveri.»

«Cioè, a studiare per il test d'ingresso in Accademia,» intervenne Hermione con un mezzo sorriso. «Conosco qualcuno che sarebbe molto contento di inserirvi anche se i corsi sono già iniziati, purché teniate il ritmo coi colleghi.»

L'esultanza di Blevins e Clay fece sorridere Harry, ma solo per un istante. Il suo cervello era così intasato di informazioni e idee che non c’era spazio per altro, eccetto per la cantilena di _grazie, grazie, grazie_ che si ripeteva come un flusso incessante dentro di lui.

«Consigliera, torniamo di sopra, abbiamo parecchio da fare,» disse, spingendo l'amica verso le scale che conducevano agli ascensori del Nono Livello.

Al Secondo trovarono Percy che si aggirava come un'anima in pena nel corridoio, avanti e indietro tra il Quartier Generale e l'ufficio di Hermione. «Ah, finalmente, ce ne avete messo di tempo,» brontolò, e prima che potessero rispondergli aggiunse: «Audrey sta venendo qui, ha delle novità.»

Diavolo, un altro colpo di fortuna. Che i pezzi si stessero mettendo a posto tutti insieme? _Grazie, grazie, grazie, grazie._

«Ottimo, perché devo assolutamente parlare con lei,» rispose Harry, poi fece una pausa. «E anche con voi. Percy, c'è una cosa che devi proprio sentire, e Hermione, beh, vorrei confrontarmi con una persona più sveglia di me. Se siete d'accordo, ovvio.»

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata. «Secondo te?» dissero poi in coro, quasi scatenandogli una risata. _Grazie, grazie. Grazie._

«Okay, allora vado a leggermi i rilievi ambientali e vi raggiungo nel tuo ufficio, Hermione.»

«Non preferisci che veniamo noi al Quartier Generale?»

«No. Penso sia meglio avere un po' di privacy.»

Meno di dieci minuti dopo entrò nell'ufficio, il fascicolo tra le mani. Trovò Percy su una sedia che si torturava il mento, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, mentre Hermione era seduta sopra la scrivania a braccia conserte e altrettanto taciturna. 

«Anzitutto, parliamo della vittima,» esordì Harry, dirigendosi verso l'altra sedia ma restando in piedi - troppa agitazione, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a rimanere fermo, non quando aveva una notizia di _quella_ portata, _grazie, grazie, grazie mille_. «Brutus Nesbin, figlio di Lucinda e Ingram Nesbin, avrebbe compiuto un anno tra due settimane.»

«Ingram Nesbin?» Percy aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi spalancò gli occhi. «Ma allora...»

«Esatto. _Esatto._ » _Grazie._

«Chi diavolo è Ingram Nesbin?» chiese Hermione. «Non ditemi che è un altro che ha combattuto a Hogwarts.»

«Invece sì, ma _non_ dalla nostra parte.» Per poco non rise della sorpresa di Hermione. Quel dettaglio cambiava _tutto_ , cazzo. «All'epoca era appena stato reclutato dai Mangiamorte, ha preso parte solo alla battaglia finale e l'ha passata per metà nascosto in qualche aula. Per questo ha scontato una pena ridottissima ad Azkaban, salvo restare sotto costante controllo. È uscito due anni fa.»

«Me lo ricordo, ho verbalizzato il suo processo. Uno spettacolo indecoroso, ha piagnucolato tutto il tempo.» Percy emise un verso sarcastico, ma Harry poteva avvertire il sollievo che si spandeva da lui come un'aura palpabile. Anche lui aveva capito. 

_Non ce l'hanno con noi. Non sono i nostri figli. Grazie. Grazie._

Si guardarono. Harry ebbe l'assoluta certezza che nella mente di suo cognato stessero passando i suoi stessi, identici pensieri: dispiacere per la morte di un bambino, empatia per un padre che non l'avrebbe mai più riavuto, ma anche un terribile, colpevole, egoista senso di gratitudine per ciò che quell’omicidio rappresentava - una rottura dello schema, una differenza che per loro significava più di quanto avessero mai osato sperare. I genitori di Brutus Nesbin non erano tra i vincitori della guerra: significava che le vittime non erano necessariamente legate da quell'elemento, perciò era possibile che James e Molly non corressero alcun pericolo.

E se il gioire di una cosa del genere a dispetto del lutto di qualcun altro li rendeva dei mostri, pazienza.

«Povero bambino, e pover'uomo,» sospirò invece Hermione, dimostrandosi come al solito molto migliore di loro. «Non posso pensarci. Uscire di galera e mettere al mondo un figlio, solo per... per...»

Deglutì e scosse il capo. «Okay, perlomeno la pista dei seguaci di Voldemort è esclusa, visto che non avrebbero mai ucciso un figlio di Mangiamorte. Che altro c'è?»

«A un primo esame la morte sembra avvenuta per cause identiche a quelle di Eulalia e Juliana. Anche la scena è molto simile al caso Baston: un vicolo qualsiasi di Swansea senza Incantesimi Ambientali, un eptagono e tre simboli disegnati col sangue nel terreno accanto al cadavere.» Harry tese la foto del cadavere a Hermione e Percy, i quali rifiutarono con un gesto identico della mano. «L'unica differenza è che tra la scomparsa e il ritrovamento non sono passati giorni, ma solo tre ore.»

«E i testimoni?»

«Qui le cose si fanno divertenti.»

Harry intuì, più che vederla, la smorfia di Hermione nel sentire la parola "divertente" legata alla morte di un bambino, ma non si curò di correggere il tiro o scusarsi. Ormai era in piena modalità Auror, distacco emotivo e interesse intellettuale, e soprattutto _non sono come James, non saranno mai come James, andrà tutto bene. La mia famiglia starà bene._

«I testimoni, Carys Driscoll e Jurgis Raben, hanno assistito al rapimento vero e proprio. Il fatto è che... beh, quello che dicono è incredibile. Leggete da voi.» Diede a Hermione il verbale di Driscoll e a Percy quello di Raben, e attese che i due scorressero rapidamente le fitte righe manoscritte.

«La signora Driscoll,» lesse Hermione tra sé, «stava passeggiando accanto alla casa dei Nesbin quando ha... avvertito una "emanazione negativa" provenire dall'interno? Così si è avvicinata e ha visto...»

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e rilesse più volte, in silenzio. «Che diavolo significa "due lunghe ombre nere che splendevano come la luce della notte"?» Alzò la testa e allargò le braccia. «Cos'è, ubriaca? Ci prende in giro?»

«Forse no,» disse Percy altrettanto perplesso, voltando la pergamena per continuare a leggere. «Il signor Corvo ha usato quasi le stesse parole.»

«Il signor che?»

«Corvo.» Percy guardò Harry, poi Hermione, meravigliato che i due non capissero. «Raben. Significa "corvo" in tedesco.»

«Perce, il giorno in cui questa roba ti tornerà utile faccelo sapere,» sospirò Hermione roteando gli occhi. «Cosa ha detto il signor Co... _Raben_?»

«Pressoché la stessa cosa. Portava fuori il cane, "un'improvvisa ondata di energia negativa", ha guardato dentro una finestra assieme alla signora Driscoll che sopraggiungeva in quel momento e ha visto "due figure fatte di ombra ma risplendenti di luce".»

«C'era una coppia di esseri di natura indefinita nella stanza dove riposava Brutus,» riassunse Harry, ansioso di venire al dunque. «Nel tempo che Driscoll e Raben ci hanno messo ad andare a bussare alla porta per avvisare Lucinda Nesbin, ombre e bambino erano spariti senza lasciare traccia. E anche stavolta niente Materializzazione.»

«E tu sei _sicuro_ che questi due siano affidabili? Scusa ma sono scettica.»

«Hanno dato la stessa identica versione dei fatti, dobbiamo almeno...»

La porta si aprì di colpo, sbattendo contro la parete con un fragore che fece sobbalzare tutti. «Scusate! Non volevo!» esclamò Audrey a mo' di saluto, o meglio: quella che Harry _presumeva_ fosse Audrey, visto che era nascosta da una pila di libri più alta di lei. Percy corse ad aiutarla, togliendole parte dei tomi dalle braccia.

«Scusate, scusate, scusate,» continuò a borbottare l'Alchimista mentre poggiava malamente i libri sulla scrivania senza badare a quel che vi era già sopra, Hermione compresa. «Sarei arrivata prima se non avessi dovuto trascinarmi dietro tutta questa roba...»

«Perché non li hai rimpiccioliti?» chiese Percy.

Audrey si girò verso di lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo stralunato. «Perché questi volumi valgono cento volte più del tuo culo, Weasley, e non farò _mai_ loro qualcosa che possa danneggiarli.» Si passò una mano sotto al naso. Era in uno stato disastroso: la sua treccia solitamente ben ordinata era scomposta e semisciolta dietro le spalle, il viso era pallido e segnato da profonde occhiaie e, a giudicare dal maglione troppo lungo il cui color senape faceva a pugni coi jeans fucsia, doveva essersi vestita pescando a casaccio tra gli abiti suoi e quelli del marito. Nonostante tutto, sorrideva raggiante.

Libera dal peso dei libri, si mise dritta in piedi davanti a loro e allargò le braccia. 

«Vi starete chiedendo perché vi ho riuniti qui stasera,» declamò.

«Audrey, eravamo _già_ qui,» sbuffò Hermione, e nella sua voce c'era un principio di emicrania.

«Dettagli.» L'Alchimista si passò di nuovo la mano sotto il naso. «Okay, non resisto, vengo subito al punto: l'ho risolto. L'ho trovato. So che roba è. Ho aperto le Porte della Percezione e squarciato il velo di Maya. _Eureka_ e così via, anche se i greci non mi sono serviti a niente.»

Harry sentì l’entusiasmo scoppiargli in petto. «I simboli e il rituale? Hai trovato cosa significano?» chiese fremente.

«Sì. E no. Ma soprattutto sì.»

«Cos...»

«Prima però, una breve introduzione... dove diamine l'ho messo...» Si girò e prese a frugare tra i libri sulla scrivania, lanciandone addirittura un paio sul pavimento a dispetto di quanto appena detto sul loro valore. «Ma dai, non posso aver scordato proprio... uff...»

Continuò a borbottare frasi sconnesse, muovendosi in modo frenetico. Harry ebbe l'impressione che il suo cervello stesse andando a una velocità di molto superiore a quella che il suo corpo poteva reggere. Guardò Percy, il quale a sua volta stava osservando la moglie con attenzione. «Audrey,» disse questi a un tratto, «che cosa hai preso?»

«Mh? Come?» Audrey volse appena il capo. «Non ho capito.»

«Che cosa hai _preso._ » Nella voce di Percy c'era un'irritazione che Harry non sentiva dai tempi in cui Fred e George gli avevano stregato la spilla da Caposcuola. «Dimmelo subito.»

La donna smise di cercare tra i volumi e si voltò, appoggiandosi con la schiena e le mani alla scrivania. «Intendi oggi o negli ultimi dieci giorni?» fece, lo sguardo che vagava ovunque tranne che verso Percy, il quale crollò il capo e sospirò.

«Per il bene del nostro matrimonio, limitiamoci a oggi.»

Audrey guardò in aria e contò silenziosamente. «Sette... otto caffè. No, nove. Di sicuro non più di dieci.» Tirò su col naso. «E un paio di pozioni della mia, uhm, scorta privata. E...»

«E? C'è anche un _e?_ »

«...uno stimolante Babbano, niente che non si trovi in qualsiasi angolo di...» 

«Audrey!» esplose Percy. «Sei venuta _fatta_ al Ministero! Ma sei impazzita?»

«Che vuoi da me?! È una settimana che non dormo per questa ricerca del cazzo, in qualche modo dovrò tenermi in piedi!» ribatté lei nello stesso tono.

«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di fare una cosa del genere! Vuoi finire al San Mungo?»

«Nessuno mi ha chiesto... ma certo! Mio marito arriva a casa dicendo che _mia figlia_ potrebbe essere in pericolo mortale, e poi si stupisce se faccio di tutto per evitarlo!»

«Tua figlia non ha bisogno che tu ti riduca in queste condizioni!»

«Non rompere, non sei mia madre.»

«Evidentemente no, io ti avrei educata molto meglio!»

«Oooh, vuoi mettermi in punizione?»

Harry non sapeva più in che direzione guardare. Non era neppure in grado di capire se quello fosse un _vero_ litigio o piuttosto uno di quelli di cui gli aveva parlato Audrey; di certo Percy sembrava più spazientito che arrabbiato, come se in fondo fosse abituato alle intemperanze di lei. In compenso, l'espressione incredula e scandalizzata di Hermione era impagabile.

«Io sono una scienziata! Scrivo saggi da prima che tu finissi Hogwarts! E finché non avrai compiuto uno sforzo intellettuale superiore al buttare giù cinquanta pagine sui fondi di calderone puoi baciarmi il...»

_«Ora basta!»_ L'urlo di Hermione raggelò la stanza. Percy e Audrey si riscossero violentemente, come se avessero dimenticato che c'era qualcun altro lì insieme a loro. «Tu, me ne frego se sei la cocca della Loggia, e tu, me ne frego se sei il compagno di merende di Shacklebolt,» proseguì la consigliera, puntando un dito minaccioso contro di loro, «se pronunciate un'altra parola non collegata ai casi di Harry vi faccio sbattere fuori così in fretta che non avrete tempo di dire alcunché. Mi sono spiegata?»

Arrossendo e chinando il capo come due bambini rimproverati, i coniugi annuirono. «Bene. Audrey, vedi di tornare sobria entro i prossimi dieci secondi, oppure tornatene a casa e non ripresentarti finché non ti sarai rimessa in sesto,» concluse Hermione, rivolgendole un'occhiata così piena di disgusto che avrebbe reso fiero il vecchio Piton.

L'Alchimista annuì ancora, a occhi chiusi e inspirando a fondo. «Mi dispiace, scusatemi tutti quanti,» disse, passandosi le mani sul viso più e più volte. «Non facevo un lavoro del genere da secoli e ho la testa a mille, mi dispiace. Non volevo esagerare. Scusatemi.» 

Quando si scoprì il volto, era più composta e sembrava molto più simile alla solita se stessa, anche se qualche scatto involontario delle mani tradiva la sua concitazione. «Okay. Lasciamo perdere i libri, vi farò la versione breve. Dunque.» Prese fiato. «Come ho promesso a Harry, mi sono messa a cercare tutto quello che potevo sui tre simboli e su eventuali rituali che li coinvolgessero, in combinazione con la figura a sette punte.»

«Sì, questo lo sapevamo,» brontolò Hermione.

Audrey le rivolse uno sguardo umile di scuse. «Avevo la sensazione di aver già visto quei simboli,» riprese, «così ho guardato in tutti i libri che possiedo, sia alchemici che di natura più, uhm, sbarazzina. Ho riletto da capo testi greci, medievali, arabi, ebraici, moderni, qualsiasi cosa avessi. Ho riletto _tutto_. E non ho trovato nulla.»

Cadde un silenzio perplesso. «No, fammi capire, non hai trovato _nulla?_ » sbottò di nuovo Hermione. «Sei venuta qui a fare tutta questa scena per...»

«Non ho trovato nulla _finché_ non sono arrivata al fondo della mia biblioteca.» Si voltò e tra i tomi sulla scrivania pescò un libriccino snello dalla copertina arancione. «Amore, te lo ricordi questo?» disse con un sorriso, mostrando il libro a Percy.

Anche lui sorrise. «Come no. Quando ancora mi illudevo di poter capire qualcosa di alchimia.»

«È un testo ridicolmente elementare per principianti, una roba che qualsiasi Alchimista degno di questo nome si vergognerebbe a tenere in casa,» spiegò la donna in tono scherzoso. «Ovviamente io ce l’ho. E ovviamente la soluzione era proprio qui.»

Aprì il libro a una delle pagine in fondo e mostrò il titolo ai suoi tre ascoltatori: "Principali Simboli e Loro Declinazione".

«Dunque? Hai trovato i simboli lì?» chiese Harry. Di norma apprezzava le stramberie di Audrey, ma cominciava a diventare impaziente.

«Non i simboli, Harry. La loro _declinazione._ Capito?»

«...No.»

«Moglie, sii comprensiva, non siamo tutti strafatti come te,» sbuffò Percy incrociando le braccia. «Spiegati, grazie.»

Audrey roteò gli occhi. «Nei miei libri ho cercato simboli che fossero identici a quelli sulla scena del crimine. Non avevo pensato che l'omicida avesse potuto modificarli un po' per declinarli.»

«Quando dici "declinare", intendi dire al singolare e al plurale?» Suo malgrado, Hermione si stava interessando all’argomento. Era inevitabile, col cervello che aveva - anche se Harry sapeva che non avrebbe mai ammesso, neppure a se stessa, di provare una seppur minima curiosità per le scienze occulte.

«Anche, ma in questo caso parlo di passato e futuro.» Sempre tenendo il libro aperto verso gli altri, Audrey voltò una pagina. «Si tratta di un’occorrenza rarissima, che noi del mestiere non usiamo mai perché, insomma, che senso ha parlare al passato o al futuro quando i rituali servono a intervenire sull’ _hic et nunc?_ » Stava ricominciando a parlare a raffica, persa dietro il treno dei suoi pensieri. Sfogliò altre due pagine. «In dodici anni non mi è mai successo, e se ne ho sentito parlare è solo come di una buffa curiosità. E le curiosità sono la base su cui si fondano questi manuali “per negati”, perciò... ecco.»

Harry si avvicinò per guardare la pagina indicata da Audrey. Per quel che riuscì a capirne, avrebbe potuto anche essere scritto in Maridese. 

«Questi sono i criteri per modificare la simbologia standard,» riprese l’Alchimista. «Con qualche tratto di differenza si trasforma il significato dal presente al passato o al futuro. Questo poteva spiegare perché i segni mi suonassero familiari, allora ho rianalizzato la scena del crimine di Juliana e ho guardato _di nuovo_ in tutti i libri per cercare i simboli nella loro forma piana e declinarli uno per uno fino a...»

«Oh Merlino,» balbettò Hermione sgranando gli occhi. «Ci credo che ti sei ridotta così.»

«Figo, eh? Scommetto che tu non ti diverti così tanto, chiusa qui a scrivere decreti» le rispose Audrey, esaltata e senza un filo di ironia. «Comunque, dopo diverse notti insonni sono risalita ai simboli originari e ho potuto decifrarli.»

Cambiò libro e ne prese uno con una copertina in pelle nera che gridava “Arti Oscure” da ogni millimetro, ingentilito però da alcuni sticker a forma di girasole sul dorso. «Il primo… ecco, lo vedete qui. Fa parte del linguaggio base delle evocazioni, è un termine generico per indicare...»

«Allora era _davvero_ un’evocazione!» esclamò Harry, levandole il libro di mano per guardare bene il simbolo. Era molto diverso da quello che ricordava dalle fotografie, ma se Audrey diceva che era proprio quello, non poteva non fidarsi. «Tu però l’avevi esclusa, per il luogo aperto e...»

«E continuo a escluderla. La morte di Juliana non era un’evocazione.»

«Ma se hai appena...»

«Harry, ha detto che il simbolo accanto a Juliana era in una forma _declinata,_ » intervenne Hermione, un po’ seccata. «Quindi non si riferisce al rituale compiuto in quel momento, ma a un’evocazione passata o futura.»

Audrey la guardò come se fosse la Pietra Filosofale. «Finalmente una persona che parla la mia lingua!» esclamò commossa. «Esatto, per la precisione il simbolo sulla scena si riferisce al passato. Grossomodo lo possiamo tradurre con “di recente è avvenuta un’evocazione”.»

Nuovo cambio di libro. «Quello a destra nella foto non è stato facile da decifrare, perché in realtà era un mix di più segni volti al passato e al futuro - eccoli qua. Lo stronzo che l'ha disegnato ci si è impegnato,» sbuffò. «Interpretando liberamente lo tradurrei come “i frutti della battaglia”, nel senso di “ciò che è nato da chi ha combattuto in una battaglia”.»

A quelle parole Harry si sentì sprofondare il cuore. L’euforia di poco prima si era spenta man mano che Audrey illustrava le sue scoperte, riportandolo alla realtà orribile in cui si trovavano: evocazioni, esseri sconosciuti e omicidi di bambini. Gli era rimasto però il conforto di sapere che non c’era un collegamento preciso tra le vittime e che poteva sentirsi relativamente tranquillo sulla posizione di James e Molly, invece quell’ultima frase significava che...

«Davamo per scontato che le vittime fossero figlie dei vincitori della Battaglia di Hogwarts, invece si tratta dei figli di _tutti,_ » mormorò Percy, completando il suo pensiero. «Anche dei Mangiamorte, purché fossero lì presenti.»

«Esatto.»

_Esatto. James è ancora legato a questi bambini, solo in modo diverso. Non finirà mai._

Ingoiò il magone, azzardandosi solo un attimo a incrociare lo sguardo di suo cognato. Per la seconda volta poté vedere i propri pensieri riflessi in lui come in uno specchio.

«E quindi?» fece Hermione. «Cosa significa? Una minaccia?»

«Ma no. Questi simboli sono neutri, somigliano più a una… informazione.» 

«Neutri? Sono scritti col sangue accanto al cadavere di un bambino!»

«Sì, ma non per questo rappresentano qualcosa di malvagio.»

Era esattamente il tipo di ragionamento che Audrey trovava del tutto normale, abituata com'era a vedere il mondo in scale di grigio; Hermione invece, con il suo cristallino discernimento interiore, non avrebbe mai potuto accettarlo. Prevedendo quindi che quella discussione sul significato di "malvagio" sarebbe potuta durare a lungo, Harry intervenne a stroncarla subito. «E il terzo simbolo? Il cerchio?»

«Non è un cerchio, è un Uroboro. Rappresenta una marea di cose, dalla circolarità del tempo all'immortalità, perciò è abbastanza complicato da inserire in un rituale. E indovinate?» Audrey si lanciò il libro alle spalle. «Nemmeno quello è standard. Se avete una foto della scena...»

«Tieni.» Harry le porse la fotografia di Brutus Nesbin. «Questo è di oggi, ma mi sembra che i simboli siano gli stessi.»

«Sì, sono identici,» confermò Audrey dopo un breve esame. «Venite a vedere, forza.»

Riluttanti, Hermione e Percy si misero accanto a lei per osservare l’immagine. «Eccoli qua: “evocazione passata”, “frutti della battaglia”, e questo al di sopra della testa è l’Uroboro.»

«Di solito non è un serpente che si mangia la coda?»

«Hermione, ma sei _veramente_ brava! Hai proprio ragione, invece qui è un uomo che si mangia i piedi. Vedete? È piccolo ma potete notare la testina, le manine...» 

«È raccapricciante,» mormorò Percy, riferendosi forse all’intera scena piuttosto che al solo Uroboro. Anche Harry si sporse a guardare, e non poté che essere d'accordo.

Nelle sue analisi delle scene del crimine non si era mai soffermato a osservare i dettagli dei simboli: dato che non se ne intendeva affatto, tanto valeva lasciare che se ne occupasse la sua Alchimista di fiducia. Ma ora che guardava bene l'Uroboro e ne distingueva i tratti - il volto umano, la bocca spalancata in modo osceno a divorare i piedi, la schiena innaturalmente curvata in forma di cerchio - Harry provò una fitta di orrore. Breve, rapida come una stilettata allo stomaco, ma sufficiente a fargli distogliere lo sguardo dalla foto.

«...di risalire al significato. Niente,» stava continuando a dire Audrey. «So che l’ho già visto da qualche parte, però al momento non sono in grado di tradurlo. Ora, passando ai...»

«Un attimo, fammi rallentare per un secondo,» disse Harry. Si allontanò e si mise davanti agli altri tre, appoggiati alla scrivania. «Vediamo se ho capito. I simboli contengono un messaggio, giusto?»

«Giusto.»

«Che possiamo sintetizzare in "c'è stata una evocazione, e le conseguenze ricadranno sui figli di chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia".»

«Perfetto.»

«C'è modo di capire cosa sia stato evocato?»

«Non senza il rituale originale. La scena di Juliana parla di un'evocazione generica, potrebbe trattarsi di demoni come di esseri da un altro piano...»

«E se qualcuno li avesse visti?» Harry fece un cenno a Hermione, che comprese e passò a Audrey il verbale della signora Driscoll. «Una dei testimoni di oggi parlava di “lunghe ombre che risplendevano”, mentre l’altro, il signor Raben...»

Audrey ridacchiò. «Il signor Corvo, che carino.»

«...ha usato le parole “figure fatte di ombra ma risplendenti di luce”. Ti dicono niente? Qualche… spirito, o creatura, o non so… magari si sono anche inventati tutto, però...»

Audrey scorse i verbali per qualche secondo, poi schioccò la lingua. «Non sono _proprio_ una demonologa, Harry, anche perché _in teoria_ lo studio di certe cose è proibito dalla legge e quindi _non dovrei_ sapere tutto questo... ma posso dirti con certezza che, stando a questa descrizione, i tuoi testimoni non hanno inventato nulla.»

Hermione emise un grugnito. «Scusate, ma quindi stiamo _davvero_ prendendo sul serio la pista del sovrannaturale? Senza offesa, ma potrebbero esserci spiegazioni più credibili per "ombre luminose come la notte".»

«Non c'è nulla di incredibile nel sovrannaturale. "Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra, Orazio..."» citò distrattamente Audrey.

«Beh, di sicuro è meno credibile di, non so, un'allucinazione o un incantesimo!»

«A rigor di logica, invece, la spiegazione più semplice è proprio che il signor Corvo e la signora Non Mi Ricordo abbiano visto qualcosa che trascende la nostra natura.» Audrey sorrise dell'espressione scettica di Hermione. «Vedi, quando si assiste a un evento che non appartiene al nostro piano dell’esistenza, succede inevitabilmente che i sensi si confondano. Si assaporano i suoni, si odono i colori, si toccano gli odori, le armonie diventano caotiche, le grandezze sono minuscole e così via. Percepire “ombre luminose” è il minimo, per questo sono convinta che abbiano detto la verità.»

«Parli per esperienza diretta?»

L'Alchimista stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto impenetrabile, poi si toccò fronte, bocca e cuore con la mano sinistra. «Di più non posso dire, ma su queste basi io crederei ai testimoni,» concluse.

«Harry ha detto che c'è una ripresa della notte dell'omicidio Baston, ma che non si vede il momento in cui avviene,» si inserì Percy. «Può significare che sono intervenute delle entità da un altro piano dell'esistenza?»

«Probabile, ma senza sapere che tipo di creature siano non possiamo esserne certi. Alcune possono spostarsi attraverso l'Altrove, ma di molte conosciamo a malapena l'esistenza, figuriamoci i poteri.»

Harry grugnì. Sapeva che Percy aveva fatto quella domanda sperando di escludere la Migrazione, e quindi un coinvolgimento di qualche Alchimista; anche lui ci aveva sperato, d'altronde. Certo, era improbabile che un mago con a disposizione degli esseri sovrannaturali si mettesse in prima persona a compiere un viaggio astrale per... «Un'altra cosa: che tipo di poteri possono avere queste... entità?»

Audrey fece spallucce. «Che tipo di poteri possono avere i maghi? Quando si tratta di demoni e creature dell'Altrove diventa difficile ragionare nei termini della nostra magia, e viceversa.»

«Ma se, per dire, una di queste creature usasse la sua magia su un umano...»

«Vuoi sapere se Juliana sia stata uccisa da queste creature? Sì, è molto probabile. Per questo l'autopsia non ha individuato l'origine della sua morte in una maledizione conosciuta.»

Lui annuì. Bene, benissimo. Se anche erano lontani dalla soluzione, almeno qualcosa cominciava ad avere un senso. Si aggrappò al lato intellettuale della vicenda per sopprimere lo sconforto. 

«Okay, proviamo a mettere insieme tutto quanto,» disse. «Qualche tempo fa, qualcuno ha evocato degli... esseri, o qualsiasi cosa siano, nel nostro mondo. Lo stesso evocatore sta usando questi esseri per rapire e uccidere i figli di chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia di Hogwarts, e con ogni omicidio compie un altro rituale che combina una figura a sette punte con questi simboli declinati...»

«E invece no.»

Harry si bloccò e guardò Audrey. «Come no?»

«Stavo per dirlo prima che mi interrompessi.» Si staccò dalla scrivania e si mise accanto a lui. «Quello sulla scena del crimine di Juliana e del bambino di oggi...»

«Brutus.»

«...non è e non può essere un rituale. _Hic et nunc,_ ricordi? Non si ottiene nessun effetto usando simboli che parlano al passato o al futuro, perché lo scopo dei rituali, che siano alchemici, oscuri od occulti, è di influenzare il presente. E c'è di più. Rammenti l'eptagono storto?»

«Fin troppo.»

«Durante una pausa dalla declinazione dei simboli, ho rivisto tutte le pratiche che richiedono figure a sette punte. Sono pochissime, perché il sette è un numero rognoso da controllare - davvero, sperate di non trovare mai un mago che prova a pasticciare col sette... insomma, ho scoperto una cosa davvero interessante.»

«Cioè?»

«Che la maternità mi ha resa stupida.» Sorrise. «Ero convinta che l’eptagono venisse usato nei rituali di evocazione, invece è una _contro_ evocazione!»

Harry sgranò gli occhi, e poté _percepire_ Hermione e Percy fare lo stesso. «Cioè ne annulla gli effetti?» chiese la consigliera.

«Esatto!»

«Non potrebbe essere un tentativo di...» Harry si impappinò. Tra la rapidità con cui Audrey parlava e il tipo di argomenti che stavano discutendo, era sicuro che a breve il cervello gli sarebbe colato fuori dalle orecchie. «Non è che... che l'evocatore sta provando ad annullare gli effetti dell'evocazione?»

«Con degli omicidi? Impossibile. Le controevocazioni sono una pratica di magia bianca, non richiedono vite umane.»

«Ma allora...»

«Allora non ha senso!» esclamò Hermione. «Chiunque sia stato ha combinato simboli da evocazione, una figura da controevocazione e un sacrificio umano. Una cosa del genere _non può_ avere senso!»

«Hermione, sei sicura di non avere sangue di Alchimista nelle vene?» Audrey le scoccò un'occhiata così piena di apprezzamento che la fece avvampare. «Esatto, non ha senso, e c'è di più.»

«Ancora?!»

«Siccome odio le cose senza senso, ho fatto un altro tentativo.» Stava ricominciando a parlare in fretta, lo sguardo spiritato, ma stavolta nessuno avrebbe osato dubitare della sua lucidità. «Mi sono detta che, se anche i singoli omicidi non servivano a singoli rituali, magari erano fasi di un rituale più grande e più complesso rappresentato dall'Uroboro strano che compare in tutte le scene. In tal caso doveva esserci un collegamento tra ciascuno di essi...»

«C'è. Le vittime sono...»

«No, Hermione, non basta. Il collegamento di cui parlo è qualcosa di più ampio, più legato al tempo e allo spazio. Un allineamento dei pianeti, una risonanza tra i luoghi, una condizione particolare del nostro piano esistenziale... Mi seguite, ragazzi?»

Harry e Percy le rivolsero sguardi confusi e desolati, Hermione invece annuì. A Audrey parve bastare. «Naturalmente non c'era ancora stato l'omicidio di oggi, ma avendo a disposizione i dettagli di Rubens, Bose e Baston...» 

«No, ferma, come fai a conoscerli?» l'interruppe Harry, stordito. «Anzi, _come sai_ di Rubens e Bose? E dell'autopsia? L'unica copia del fascicolo è la mia, e ti ho mostrato solo la foto di Juliana!»

«Fidati, meglio se lasciamo stare. Dicevo, ho fatto dei test. Ho comparato prima degli elementi banali come le condizioni atmosferiche e planetarie, la fase lunare e le coordinate geografiche, poi sono passata a roba che potrei spiegarvi solo se foste Alchimisti di Secondo Grado o superiore. A un certo punto ho persino provato a collegare le varie località su una cartina, giusto per non lasciare nulla di intentato - vedi perché ho _bisogno_ di un sostegno chimico, Perce?» disse rivolta al marito, che incassò sbuffando. «E indovinate? Non c'è niente, niente di niente, zero, _nada_ , _nichts, rien._ Nemmeno una coincidenza microscopica, a nessun tipo di livello. E sono pronta a scommettere che se ripetessi tutto il processo includendo anche l'omicidio di oggi non cambierebbe nulla, perché non c'è modo di rimediare alla clamorosa assenza di similitudini tra gli altri tre.» 

Prese fiato e allargò le braccia, trionfante. «Capite cosa significa questo, vero?»

Calò un silenzio lungo almeno una decina di secondi. Harry non si era mai sentito la testa così _vuota_ come in quel momento. Audrey tenne le braccia in aria per tutto il tempo, infine le abbassò e sbuffò incredula.

«Ragazzi, seriamente? Non è ovvio? Palese? Lampante? Andiamo, per favore! _Nessuna_ coincidenza? Di _nessun_ tipo?»

«Non è un rituale,» mormorò Hermione. «Chiunque sia... sta facendo _finta_ di usare le scienze occulte. Ma non solo, no... è anche...»

«Forza, ci stai arrivando,» la incoraggiò Audrey.

La consigliera restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. Stava ragionando a velocità pazzesca, Harry poteva capirlo dal modo in cui la sua fronte si aggrottava e i suoi occhi si spalancavano ogni istante di più. «Hai detto nemmeno _una_ coincidenza?»

«Nemmeno una. Nemmeno per sbaglio.»

«Allora non può essere una coincidenza.»

Audrey le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante, poi si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò. «Dove sei stata tutta la mia vita?» chiese, prima di baciarle entrambe le guance e la fronte. «Per Crowley, che Alchimista meravigliosa saresti. Se cambi idea sullo scrivere decreti, la Loggia ti aspetta.»

Per tutta risposta, Hermione arrossì e borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio - anche se in maniera molto debole, notò Harry. Questi da parte sua non aveva capito nemmeno mezza parola, e lo disse chiaro e tondo.

«Potreste spiegare anche a noi comuni mortali?» sbottò, indicando se stesso e Percy.

«Ricapitolando, c'è questo evocatore che sta usando delle creature dell'Altrove per uccidere i figli di chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia di Hogwarts. Allo stesso tempo, però, sta facendo in modo di tenere completamente _separati_ gli omicidi, facendo in modo che avvengano in luoghi, tempi e condizioni del tutto diversi tra loro.» Audrey indicò Hermione. «Come ha detto lei: l'assenza di coincidenze non può essere una coincidenza. Dovrebbe essercene almeno una, anche piccolissima, non dico tra tutti gli omicidi ma perlomeno tra due di essi, invece niente. Quante probabilità ci sono che succeda?» 

«Cioè, secondo te lo sta facendo apposta? Sta facendo succedere questi omicidi in tempi e condizioni cosmiche completamente differenti per un motivo?»

«È l'unica spiegazione sensata.»

«Ma perché?» mormorò Percy, stupefatto. «E perché lasciare il messaggio coi simboli e far sembrare gli omicidi dei rituali, se in realtà vuole _evitare_ un rituale?»

«Bisognerebbe chiederlo all'evocatore, ma potrei avere una mezza idea anche su questo. Forse...»

«Hermione!» Dalla porta aperta apparve Ron, ansante e con l'espressione terrorizzata. «Ti aspettavo un'ora fa! Che è successo? Dove diavolo è James?!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Credendo vides_ : vedi credendo, credendo riuscirai a vedere (motto latino)
> 
> _There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy_ : Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra, Orazio, di quante ne sogni la tua filosofia. (W. Shakespeare, _Hamlet_ , atto 1, scena V)


	9. Deteriora Sequor

L’arrivo inaspettato spezzò l’atmosfera nell’ufficio di Hermione. Tutti sobbalzarono e guardarono a bocca aperta Ron, che fissava alternatamente Harry e la propria compagna con aria sempre più stravolta.

Il primo a riprendersi fu Harry. «James?» chiese in un soffio, mentre un nodo doloroso gli si formava all’altezza dello stomaco. «Che significa “dov’è James”, Ron? Che è successo a mio figlio?»

«Oh cielo!» esclamò Hermione quasi nello stesso momento, portandosi le mani alla bocca. «Che scema che sono! È tutto a posto, mi sono solo scordata di andarlo a prendere.»

Ron chiuse gli occhi e tirò uno sbuffo lunghi diversi secondi, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Amore, _porca troia!_ Ero convinto che fosse successo qualcosa… sono corso fin qua… sai che devi avvisarmi!»

«Mi dispiace, è che c’è stato un altro...»

«Potevi mandarmi un gufo, no? Che cazzo.» Si tolse la mano dal volto e guardò Hermione con rabbia. «Ho dovuto chiudere il negozio per venire qui, George mi ammazzerà!»

«Se eri tanto preoccupato, potevi passare a casa di Harry e Ginny per controllare!» ribatté lei, piccata. 

«Pensavo che la priorità fosse non allarmare mia sorella! Non posso mica comparirle in casa e...»

« _Scusate!_ » Harry allargò le braccia, attirando finalmente l’attenzione dei suoi amici. «Mi dite di che cazzo state parlando e _che cazzo c’entra James?»_

Ron lo guardò stranito. «Ma come, non lo sai?»

«So _cosa?_ »

Hermione sospirò e guardò Harry, alzando le mani. «Sta' calmo, è solo...»

« _Calmo?!_ »

«...che ho dimenticato di andarlo a prendere a casa tua e portarlo ai Tiri Vispi. Niente di grave.»

«Niente di grave? Ehilà! Io stavo avendo un _infarto!_ » esclamò Ron. «C'è un pazzo in giro che ce l'ha con James, lui e la mia ragazza spariscono misteriosamente mentre è il mio turno di fare la guardia, ma no, certo, niente di grave!»

Hermione roteò gli occhi. «Te l’ho detto, c’è stato un altro omicidio, per questo...»

«Un altro? No che non me l’hai detto!»

«Ne stavamo parlando adesso, per questo ero troppo impegnata per...»

«Troppo impegnata per pensare a mio nipote, certo!»

«Guarda che è anche _mio_ nipote, idiota!»

« _Scusate!_ » fu costretto a gridare Harry per la seconda volta in un minuto. Per Merlino, gli sembrava di star assistendo al litigio di poco prima tra Percy e Audrey.

_Oh Godric. E se... se anche Ron e Hermione..._

Scacciò subito quel pensiero inopportuno. «Che significa "turno di guardia"?» chiese poi, cercando di contenere il tono di voce. 

I suoi amici si scambiarono un'occhiata. « _Davvero_ non lo sai?» insistette Ron.

«Figuriamoci,» borbottò lei, scuotendo la testa. «Harry, la ragione per cui io prendo James tutti i giorni e lo porto in negozio è perché così Ron e George possono sorvegliarlo durante il pomeriggio, quando Ginny è più stanca.»

«Può giocare con quello che vuole, e gli ho anche allestito un lettino sul retro,» aggiunse l'altro, tutto fiero. «In questo modo ha sempre qualcuno che lo controlla in ogni momento, senza che coinvolgiamo mia sorella o, peggio, mia madre.» Rabbrividì. «Merlino, mamma diventerebbe scema se sapesse di questa storia.»

«Forse avrei dovuto chiederti prima il permesso, ma... ecco...» Hermione sospirò. «Sei già così teso per questo caso, e non me la sono sentita di ricordarti che, beh, che anche James è a rischio, perciò alla fine abbiamo fatto tutto senza dirtelo. Mi dispiace.»

Di colpo sembrava mortificata, e Ron, che un attimo prima pareva sul punto di litigare ferocemente con lei, le si avvicinò e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. Tutto il nervosismo di Harry si sgonfiò e scomparve come se non ci fosse mai stato.

Che idiota. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo? Eppure Hermione e Ron seguivano quella routine da giorni, e lui lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto intuire che c’era un motivo se i suoi migliori amici si erano scoperti babysitter proprio dopo aver saputo del caso e della possibilità che James fosse in pericolo. 

_Bell’Auror che sei, Potter. La gente si prodiga per te e tu nemmeno te ne accorgi. Sei sempre il solito._

«Non sei arrabbiato, vero? Non volevamo fare una cosa alle tue spalle, solo… s-siamo preoccupati anche noi e volevamo d-dare una...»

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché Harry si fiondò su di lei per abbracciarla. «Mi sa che non è arrabbiato, Herm,» fece in tempo a dire Ron, prima di essere abbrancato a sua volta.

«Grazie, ragazzi. Non avete idea di quanto significhi per me,» sussurrò Harry stringendoli a sé, e davvero si sentiva esplodere di gratitudine.

L'idea di Ginny sola con James, ignara di tutta quella storia e quindi impreparata ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere, gli era balenata in mente più volte in quei giorni e aveva contribuito a peggiorare il suo già precario equilibrio interiore. Non aveva però mai pensato a chiedere aiuto ai suoi amici: avevano la loro vita, i loro impegni, non potevano certo stare appresso anche alle sue angosce. E invece…

«Sicuro che non sei arrabbiato?» mormorò Hermione contro la sua spalla.

Harry si staccò. «Perché dovrei esserlo, scusa? Avete fatto una cosa bellissima.»

«Lo so, è che… certe volte sei un po’ permaloso quando si tratta della tua famiglia e di James...»

«Permaloso? _Io?_ »

Ron scoppiò a ridere. «Sì, tu. E dalla faccia che hai fatto poco fa ero sicuro che mi avresti Schiantato.»

Harry scosse il capo. «Che cazzo, sei entrato come una furia urlando e cercando mio figlio. Mi è preso un colpo!» Rise anche lui, a dispetto delle sue parole. «Cosa ne so che James è entrato in un programma di protezione?»

«Ehi, mica pensavi che avrei lasciato il mio figlioccio senza copertura? Il figlio di mia sorella, poi! Il mio nipote preferito! Sangue del mio sa… Oh.»

«Ehilà,» fece Percy, sempre appoggiato alla scrivania. 

Harry vide che Ron mutava espressione mentre realizzava la gaffe colossale che aveva appena commesso. Doveva essersi accorto solo in quell’istante che nell’ufficio c’era anche suo fratello, la cui figlia - che versava nelle stesse condizioni di pericolo di James - era stata del tutto esclusa dal _programma di protezione._

«Oh. Oh, ciao. Ecco, io volevo, ehm, volevo dire...»

Harry si voltò a guardare la reazione di Percy e Audrey, ma i due non sembravano né sorpresi né offesi. La donna aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla del marito, e sul suo volto aleggiava una certa aria ironica. «Volevi dire che Molly è _la_ tua nipote preferita, come James è _il_ tuo nipote preferito. Giusto, Ronald?» sogghignò.

«O- _ovviamente_ avevamo pensato anche a voi,» disse in fretta Hermione, mentre accanto a lei Ron attraversava tutte le sfumature possibili di rosso, «e a Molly, ma poi ci siamo detti c-che non ci conosce tanto bene, e che comunque...»

«Grazie del pensiero, Hermione, ma non ne abbiamo bisogno,» rispose Percy, per nulla turbato. «Mia suocera mi ucciderebbe se lasciassi la bambina a chiunque non sia lei.» 

«Non ti _ucciderebbe,_ » lo rimbeccò Audrey dandogli una gomitata. «Però soffriresti, sì.»

«Visto? Meglio evitare. E poi Harry ha molto più bisogno di aiuto, fate bene a concentrarvi su di lui.»

Tanto Ron quanto Hermione sembravano spiazzati da quella reazione pacata. La ragazza parve sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, ma lasciò stare e chinò il capo; lui invece ne approfittò per slegarsi dall’imbarazzo. «Okay, beh, allora io vado da Ginny,» disse in fretta, dando un bacio in fronte alla compagna. «Ci vediamo a casa.»

«Certo. Scusami, mi dispiace averti spaventato,» rispose Hermione.

«Ma no, scusa tu. Ho davvero esagerato.» Ron fece per dirigersi verso la porta, ma all’ultimo istante si fermò e si voltò. «Ehi, Audrey? Sto ancora aspettando una risposta, e il tempo scorre.»

L’Alchimista sollevò la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Ci sono. Torre in E7,» disse.

«Lo sapevo. Regina in A7.»

«Ah! Te l'ho fatta! Così sacrifichi la Regina e… e… Oh.» Audrey si sbatté una mano sul volto. «Oh, merda. Ci casco sempre,» gemette.

«Eh, già. Matto in due mosse.» Ron le restituì il sorriso furbo, fece un piccolo inchino e si dileguò prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro.

«Non dirmi che hai perso ancora,» la rimproverò Percy con un filo di impazienza, dandole allo stesso tempo una pacca affettuosa sulla testa. «Amore, sono tre anni ormai, forse dovresti arrenderti.»

«Giammai. Tuo fratello non può vincere a scacchi in eterno.» 

«Oh, io scommetto che può,» mormorò Hermione guardando la porta con un mezzo sorriso, che scomparve non appena si voltò verso Audrey. «Ehi, ti senti bene?»

La donna si era di nuovo appoggiata a Percy, ma teneva gli occhi chiusi e di colpo sembrava molto più pallida e sfinita di prima. «Uhm, sì, credo di sì,» rispose con voce fioca. «Gli scacchi mentali hanno dato il colpo di grazia alle mie energie, tutto qui.»

«Vuoi sederti? Vuoi qualcosa? Harry, tu hai con te la pozione...»

Audrey agitò debolmente una mano. «No, no. Mio marito ha ragione. Se prendo qualcos’altro finirò al San Mungo, dritta in obitorio. Ehi!» Spalancò gli occhi e rialzò il capo. «Questa non è _affatto_ una cattiva idea! Finalmente potrei riposarmi come si deve...»

«Sempre la solita drammatica.» Percy sospirò e la costrinse a rimettersi dritta, non senza una certa delicatezza. «Va’ subito a casa a fare una doccia e dormire, non voglio vederti fino a domattina.»

«Un attimo,» disse Harry. «Siete d’accordo che, alla luce di quanto abbiamo scoperto oggi, dobbiamo convincere Kingsley a prendere dei provvedimenti?»

Hermione sussultò. «Vuoi chiedergli di rendere pubblica la cosa?»

«Quantomeno di avvertire le famiglie. Avevi ragione,» Harry le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto, «tre bambini in due mesi sono già troppi, ma con un quarto e… e il fatto che...»

«...sono coinvolti tutti i nati da chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia, non solo alcuni. Sì, io sono d’accordo,» disse Percy. «Possiamo andare da lui anche subito.»

«Non c’è. Torna domani. Il vertice coi francesi, ricordi?» Hermione grugnì. «Maledetti Dissennatori.»

«Beh, allora andremo da lui domani. Prima allertiamo tutti gli interessati, meglio è. Audrey?» fece Harry.

«Mh?» L’Alchimista si stava letteralmente spegnendo, teneva gli occhi aperti a fatica. «Dimmi.»

«Pensi di riuscire a venire anche tu? Due settimane fa Kingsley era granitico sul non voler divulgare nessuna notizia, ma se gli spieghi la questione della presenza sovrannaturale forse capirà che la situazione è più grave di quanto credessimo.»

«Oh. Ehm. Harry, tu sai che il Ministro non è un grande fan mio e della Loggia, vero? Già pensa che siamo tutti dei maghi oscuri o quasi, se poi mi sentisse parlare di evocazioni e pratiche proibite...»

«Harry ha ragione, Audrey. Sei tu l’esperta, devi fare in modo che ti ascolti,» tagliò corto Hermione - no, si corresse mentalmente l’Auror per la seconda volta in poche ore: _la consigliera Granger._ Diamine, era impressionante vedere come cambiava l'atteggiamento della sua amica nel giro di un attimo. «E poi scusa, come puoi dire che non è un tuo fan? È sempre a cena da te!»

«Questo perché gli piace come cucino, non perché mi ritenga una brava persona. E poi non viene a trovare me, ma il suo innamorato,» concluse con un sorrisetto, mentre Percy roteava gli occhi. «Ma sì, capisco cosa intendete. Ci sarò. Datemi tre o quattro ore di sonno e tornerò presentabile.»

«Diciamo piuttosto dieci o dodici.» Con un colpo di bacchetta, Percy radunò i libri di Audrey in una pila che ridusse alle dimensioni di un pacchetto di fiammiferi, per poi metterla in tasca. «Forza, ti accompagno. Altrimenti saresti capace di andare davvero in obitorio.»

«Uffa, mi tarpi sempre le ali.»

Uscirono dall’ufficio abbracciati. Hermione e Harry restarono a osservarli mentre si allontanavano nel corridoio e sparivano in direzione degli ascensori.

«Che coppia assurda.» Hermione scosse la testa, allibita. «Non ho mai capito cosa ci faccia Percy con una come lei.»

«Oh, fidati. Sono fatti l’uno per l’altra,» rispose lui, sibillino.

«Ma scherzi? Litigano sempre, anche di fronte ad altre persone!»

«E chi altri fa così? Ah, già: tu e il tuo ragazzo.»

Quella frase ebbe l’effetto di far arrossire furiosamente Hermione. _Merda, allora forse anche lei e Ron..._

« _Comunque,_ » brontolò lei dopo un istante, «non ti preoccupa il fatto che si interessi così tanto alle Arti Oscure?»

«Non finché mi aiuta a risolvere casi come questo.»

«Mah.»

«E dai,» Harry le diede una spintarella scherzosa, «dalle una possibilità. Lei ti ammira moltissimo.»

«Mh. Vedremo come si comporterà domani con Shacklebolt.» Borbottò qualcos’altro che Harry non capì, ma che comprendeva le parole “fatta” e “fucsia”, e si ritirò nel suo ufficio.

Per il resto del pomeriggio, Harry faticò a controllare le emozioni che si alternavano dentro di lui. Un attimo si sentiva oppresso dall'inquietudine per quel caso che stava diventando troppo grande per le sue capacità, l'attimo dopo era esaltato all'idea di aver fatto dei progressi quando pensava di essere sul punto di arrendersi. 

A sera ascoltò a malapena il chiacchiericcio di Ginny che, elettrizzata come non era da mesi, gli parlava della sua ultima conversazione col responsabile della pagina sportiva del _Profeta_ , della partita a cui avrebbe dovuto assistere la settimana successiva e delle mille istruzioni che aveva ricevuto per la stesura del suo primo articolo. Lui annuì per tutto il tempo e le sorrise incoraggiante, rassicurandola che non ci sarebbe stato il minimo problema con James; intanto però non poteva fare a meno di pensare al giorno dopo, alla resistenza che di certo avrebbe incontrato da parte di Kingsley e all'inevitabile discussione che sarebbe seguita. Quella preoccupazione gli guastò qualsiasi gioia avrebbe potuto trarre dal vedere sua moglie così felice, ma fece disperatamente in modo di non darlo a intendere.

_Non è ancora il momento di dirtelo, amore mio. Non adesso che sei finalmente in pace con te stessa. Avremo tempo, una volta che avrò messo tutto a posto._

_Sistemerò tutto, vedrai, e allora torneremo a parlare come una volta._

Il mattino dopo, alle nove in punto, trovò Hermione già fuori dall’ufficio di Shacklebolt. Camminava avanti e indietro e fissava il pavimento gesticolando a tratti, come se stesse ripassando un discorso. «Agitata?» le chiese a mo’ di saluto.

«Certo che no, Potter.» Cazzo, era già nella modalità “consigliera Granger”. «Sto solo cercando di fare mente locale. Hai dormito bene?»

«Uhm, sì, stanotte James non si è...»

«Eccellente, mi servi sveglio. Il Ministro deve assolutamente capire la gravità della situazione.»

«Ti ricordi che questo è il _mio_ caso, vero?»

Hermione smise di camminare e lo guardò. «Certo, Harry. E io sono una _tua_ superiore, perciò se voglio intromettermi in un _tuo_ caso lo faccio e basta. Pensavo fosse chiaro, ormai.»

«Herm?»

«Sì?»

Harry le sorrise. «Grazie per il tuo aiuto. Non so davvero come farei senza di te.»

Finalmente la facciata autoritaria si incrinò, lasciando intravedere la solita Hermione nell’ombra di un sorriso e in una sfumatura decisa di rosso sulle guance. «Non dirlo nemmeno, Harry. Siamo una famiglia. A proposito...»

Si schiarì la voce mentre dal fondo del corridoio arrivavano Percy e Audrey. A parte un diffuso pallore sul volto, l’Alchimista sembrava essersi del tutto ripresa dagli stravizi e dalla stanchezza: con i capelli ben intrecciati, l’espressione severa e il mantello nero della Loggia con ricamati i simboli dei suoi Gradi in argento, pareva una persona completamente diversa dal disastro ambulante e blaterante del giorno prima. Emanava competenza e autorità, proprio come quando Harry l’aveva conosciuta. Il marito stava due passi indietro a lei, quasi a voler mantenere una rispettosa distanza. 

«Buongiorno,» disse Audrey, sistemandosi i guanti neri. «Scusate il ritardo, Molly era molto nervosa stamattina.»

«Nessun problema.» Hermione si soffermò un attimo a osservare la quasi cognata con quella che, notò Harry, sembrava proprio ammirazione. D'altronde l'estetica degli Alchimisti era studiata apposta per sortire quell'effetto. «Entriamo subito? Prima risolviamo questa faccenda, prima mi sentirò tranquilla.»

«Non hai motivo di preoccuparti. Sono l’esperta, farò in modo che Kingsley mi ascolti,» Audrey sorrise nel citare le parole di Hermione del giorno prima. «E se non funziona, ho qui l’arma segreta. Questo vecchio brontolone lo convincerebbe a fare qualsiasi cosa prendendolo per sfinimento, provare per credere.» Indicò col pollice Percy dietro di sé, che sentendosi chiamato in causa sollevò le sopracciglia e mise su un’aria offesa.

«Vecchio? _Io?_ Ti ricordo, signora Bennet, che hai quasi tre anni più di me, il che ti rende di gran lunga la più anziana tra i presenti, pertanto se c’è qualcuno che ricade in pieno nella definizione di _vecchio_ sei tu, non di certo il sottoscritto che...»

«Visto? E può andare avanti ore. Il Ministro non ha speranze.»

A dispetto del nervosismo, Hermione lasciò andare uno sbuffo divertito. Subito però si ricompose e bussò alla porta.

Ci volle tutta l’influenza di Harry per convincere la capoufficio Dillimore ad annunciarli al Ministro anche se non avevano un appuntamento. La povera donna provò a parlare dei mille impegni di Shacklebolt, del fatto che doveva ancora tirare le somme del vertice coi francesi e via di seguito, ma i quattro erano decisi - e la sua cotta per Harry era _troppo_ forte - e alla fine li introdusse direttamente dal suo capo.

Il quale, come aveva previsto l’Auror la sera prima, non era proprio felicissimo di vederli.

«Non mi aspettavo un comitato,» brontolò il Ministro quando se li ritrovò tutti in piedi davanti alla scrivania - tutti tranne Percy, che andò dritto alla solita sedia e vi si lasciò cadere.

«Dobbiamo parlare del mio caso, Kingsley. In tua assenza c’è stato un altro omicidio,» disse subito Harry.

«Ripeto: non mi aspettavo un comitato. Il caso è classificato, o sbaglio?»

Era più acido e teso che mai, sembrava invecchiato di dieci anni nel giro di quei tredici giorni. La questione dei Dissennatori doveva procedere male, molto male, e chissà quali altre preoccupazioni assillavano quell’uomo ridotto ormai all’ombra di se stesso. Harry provò una fitta di pietà per lui, e per un attimo riconsiderò le sue intenzioni. 

Se avessero davvero reso pubblici i casi, non avrebbero peggiorato la situazione? Quanti bambini potevano essere nati dalla fine della guerra, qualche decina? Aveva senso che la comunità magica si preoccupasse _anche_ di quello, dando magari la colpa di quelle morti a un Ministro che in realtà stava facendo l’impossibile per tenere assieme il loro mondo - e da molto prima di ricevere quell’incarico?

_Certo che ha senso. Pensa se fosse tuo figlio. Pensa se fossi tu a non sapere niente._

_Pensa se non potessi proteggere James._

«Audrey, Percy e io siamo qui solo in veste di consulenti,» intervenne Hermione, avvertendo l’esitazione di Harry. «Siamo...»

Kingsley sospirò e si prese il viso tra le mani. «No, ragazzi, no. Risparmiatemi la storia dei consulenti. Come se non avessi dovuto prevedere una cosa del genere.» Sbuffò e riappoggiò le mani sulla scrivania. «Avanti, sentiamo. Immagino che lei sia qui per il rituale sulla scena di Baston.»

“Lei” era Audrey, che prese quella frase come un invito a parlare. Harry la lasciò fare, intervenendo solo per aggiungere dettagli sul modo in cui aveva condotto le indagini. L’Alchimista spiegò ciò che aveva già detto agli altri il giorno prima sui simboli e sull'evocazione, in maniera però molto più diretta e rigorosa; era del tutto calata nel suo ruolo e nella dignità che questo le conferiva, proprio come faceva Hermione quando si assumeva le sue incombenze da consigliera - e infatti, osservando quest’ultima con la coda dell’occhio, Harry rivide la luce ammirata nel suo sguardo. Chissà, forse da quel momento in poi sarebbe diventata meno critica nei confronti di Audrey e dei suoi studi.

Kingsley ascoltò fino alla fine la spiegazione, dopodiché restò in silenzio per diversi secondi. «Perciò,» disse poi, «di fatto non c’è stato nessun progresso nelle indagini.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Stai scherzando, vero?» esclamò. «Abbiamo escluso la pista di Voldemort, abbiamo...»

«No, Potter. Non avete un bel _niente._ Tutto quello che ho sentito è una teoria su non meglio definiti esseri sovrannaturali, e non è qualcosa che posso considerare un risultato concreto.»

«Sappiamo che qualcuno ha compiuto un’evocazione!»

«Lo sai con certezza? Sei risalito a un responsabile?»

«No, ma abbiamo dei testimoni che...»

«Come se i testimoni non potessero essere inaffidabili. No, mi spiace, ma allo stato attuale delle cose quello che mi hai presentato è solo un mucchio di illazioni.»

«Non sono illazioni, è scienza,» fece Audrey secca. «Il modo in cui i bambini sono stati uccisi, il fatto che le telecamere non abbiano ripreso l'omicidio Baston e le testimonianze del caso Nesbin si spiegano tutti con l’intervento di esseri dell’Altrove. Perciò è necessario che le famiglie delle potenziali vittime siano avvertite del...»

«Avvertite? Ah,» Kingsley annuì, «capisco. Sperate di convincermi a rendere pubblici i casi. Per questo sei qui anche tu, Perce?»

Quasi fosse sorpreso di essere stato interpellato, Percy fece spallucce. Era come se volesse mostrarsi estraneo a tutta quella faccenda, il che che insospettì Harry. Il giorno prima era stato ansioso di andare a parlare col Ministro; perché adesso non interveniva?

«Vogliamo solo avvisare le potenziali vittime,» si inserì Hermione. «Tutti coloro che hanno partecipato alla Battaglia e hanno avuto figli da allora.»

«E dire loro... cosa? Che qualcuno ha visto un'ombra rapire un bambino?»

«E che devono prendere provvedimenti per la sicurezza dei loro figli.»

«No, Hermione, forse non hai capito. Una comunicazione ufficiale dal Ministero _non può_ contenere ambiguità...»

«Stai spiegando _a me_ come si scrive una comunicazione ufficiale del Ministero? È letteralmente il mio lavoro!»

Se fino a quel momento Kingsley era stato piuttosto calmo, nel sentire quelle parole fece una smorfia rabbiosa. «Visto che è il tuo lavoro, saprai anche quanto è facile che avvenga una fuga di notizie. Vogliamo davvero rischiare di trovarci il _Profeta_ qui ogni giorno, a fare domande a cui non sappiamo rispondere e a spargere agitazione? Siamo a un passo dal crollo, se non te ne sei accorta. Le vecchie casate Purosangue mi tengono il fiato sul collo e aspettano solo una cosa del genere per...»

«Tu stesso hai messo in guardia Harry e Percy! Perché tutte le altre famiglie non dovrebbero avere la stessa possibilità?»

«Harry e Percy sono persone fidate, _in teoria._ E ho comunque specificato che non c'era nulla di certo sul pericolo che correvano James e Molly.»

«Beh, adesso la certezza c'è. Ce l'ha detto un'Alchimista dell'Ufficio Misteri, non so cos'altro ci serva.» 

Dentro di sé, Harry apprezzò che lo scetticismo incrollabile di Hermione si fosse trasformato in fiducia nelle parole di Audrey. Quasi sicuramente quel cambiamento era dovuto più all'urgenza di attuare misure a protezione dei bambini che a un'improvvisa fede nel sovrannaturale, ma ai fini di quella discussione cambiava poco. 

Quello che non gli piaceva, invece, era la resistenza di Shacklebolt. Poteva capire la sua stanchezza, il suo timore di commettere passi falsi che avrebbero avuto ripercussioni sul Ministero e su tutti loro, ma che si aggrappasse a qualsiasi argomento per mantenere le sue posizioni era inaudito, soprattutto perché si stava parlando di bambini in pericolo di vita.

Il Kingsley che conosceva lui non avrebbe mai rischiato così tanto solo per mantenere la pace sociale, ma forse il Kingsley che conosceva lui era andato perduto tra una crisi da risolvere e una pila di scartoffie da firmare, tra le paludi della politica e gli abissi dell'opinione pubblica. Soffocato dallo sforzo titanico di tenere in equilibrio quel fragile mondo che aveva contribuito a creare.

«Non sapete nemmeno chi ci sia dietro!» stava sbraitando Shacklebolt. «Non mi avete presentato _una_ pista degna di questo nome, niente di tangibile sul colpevole o il movente! E io dovrei dirlo a tutti, accollarmi la responsabilità di...»

«Di proteggere i tuoi cittadini, _Ministro._ »

«Da un pericolo indefinito e inconsistente, _consigliera._ Metà dei miei cittadini nemmeno crede all’esistenza di certe cose, e io dovrei parlare loro di spettri e spiriti?»

Audrey grugnì sarcastica. «Beh, certo che non ci credono, finché la legge vieta persino agli Alchimisti dell'Ufficio Misteri di studiare demonologia...»

«Non ricominciare con questa storia, tu. Lo sai benissimo. Le Arti Oscure non entreranno mai più in questo Ministero.»

La donna alzò le spalle e allargò le braccia. «E allora moriremo ignoranti. Peccato che nel frattempo continueranno a morire anche questi bambini.»

Kingsley emise un verso esasperato. «Smetterebbero di morire, _se_ l’Auror Potter trovasse il responsabile reale e concreto invece di perdere tempo col sovrannaturale!»

«Il sovrannaturale _è_ reale e concreto. L’Auror Potter è abbastanza intelligente da capirlo, a differenza tua.»

Harry e Hermione si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata. Allora era vero che tra quei due non correva buon sangue: Kingsley non aveva la minima stima di Audrey e lo dimostrava apertamente; lei, dal canto suo, non faceva nulla per migliorare la situazione.

«Sai cosa sarebbe davvero intelligente? Concentrare l'indagine sui membri della tua Loggia.»

« _Cosa?_ Kingsley, ma sei scemo?»

«L'hai detto tu stessa che questi simboli non sono noti a tutti, e sappiamo benissimo che voi Alchimisti vi parate dietro al Ministero per i vostri studi illegali... e chissà cos'altro.»

«Come ti permetti di insinuare... Come osi?!» gridò Audrey, indignata. «Non ci sono assassini nella Loggia!»

«E di evocatori e occultisti? Di quelli ce ne sono, nella Loggia?»

«Kingsley, lascia stare e ascoltami, per favore,» intervenne Harry, prima che la conversazione degenerasse ancora di più. «So benissimo come devo continuare le indagini, ma in quanto responsabile ritengo che sia ora di informare i potenziali obiettivi. Per la sicurezza di tutti, anche la tua. Pensa cosa accadrebbe se si sapesse che hai omesso di avvertire la comunità di un pericolo del genere!»

«Ah, quindi anche tu mi ritieni stupido?» tuonò il Ministro, alzandosi in piedi. «Credi che non ci abbia pensato? Prenderanno la mia testa e l’attaccheranno su una picca. Benissimo. Ma se _adesso_ scatenassimo un allarme senza dimostrare di avere una soluzione pronta, sarebbe anche peggio! Avete idea delle pressioni che subiremmo?»

«Esistono dei rituali protettivi. Rituali che noi della Loggia potremmo...»

«Rituali di sangue, Audrey! Non ho combattuto trent’anni per ridurmi a chiedere aiuto a un... un branco di maghi oscuri di cui sono costretto a tollerare la presenza nel Ministero!»

Audrey avvampò e strinse i denti. «Bada a come parli. La Loggia esiste da prima del Ministero, anche se l’avete resa dipendente da esso. E questa tua ostinazione nel non considerarla un’alleata ti costerà cara, prima o poi.»

«Mi stai minacciando, Alchimista?»

«Ti sto dicendo la verità. Io sono qui, pronta a darti una mano, e tutto ciò che sai fare è insultarmi. Per qualche ragione mi aspettavo molto di meglio da te.»

«Kingsley...»

Harry si voltò a guardare Hermione. Non stava più parlando come la consigliera Granger: stavolta era lei, _proprio lei_. «Kingsley, ti supplico. Ho capito che il mondo magico è in crisi, che il Ministero è in equilibrio precario e che nessuno reagirebbe bene a una nuova minaccia oscura… ma non dobbiamo avere altri bambini sulla coscienza, se possiamo evitarlo. Per favore.»

Shacklebolt si rimise seduto, crollò le spalle e scosse il capo. «No,» rispose. «No. L'ordine che ho dato non cambia: nessuno è autorizzato a diffondere notizie sul caso, che resta classificato fino a che il colpevole non sarà stato individuato. È la mia ultima parola, e niente di quello che direte mi convincerà a fare diversamente.» 

Era la verità, Harry lo percepì con chiarezza nel suo tono duro e fermo: la decisione era presa, contro ogni buonsenso e ogni morale. Avrebbero potuto insistere, urlare, pregare, ma Kingsley - quel Kingsley che lui si rifiutava di riconoscere - sarebbe rimasto irremovibile. E decine di famiglie sarebbero rimaste ignare del pericolo che correvano finché lui non fosse riuscito a risolvere il caso, mentre chissà quanti altri padri avrebbero perso i loro figli, quanti Oliver e quante Juliana... tutto per colpa loro. Del Ministro che non li aveva protetti, e sua che non era riuscito a chiudere le indagini prima.

Non era giusto.

«Giusto.»

Tutti guardarono Percy. Fino a quel momento non aveva aperto bocca, limitandosi a starsene seduto con le gambe accavallate e l’aria indifferente che aveva ostentato sin dall'inizio; non si era scomposto nemmeno durante la lite tra sua moglie e il suo amico. E ora, placido come un lago di montagna, si puliva gli occhiali con un fazzoletto. «Giusto,» ripeté. «Se il Ministro ha deciso, non c'è nient'altro da dire. Bisogna rispettarlo e dargli ragione.»

« _Cosa?_ » lo aggredì Hermione, avvicinandosi a lui. «Ti ha dato di volta il cervello, Perce? Fino a dieci minuti fa eri d’accordo con noi!»

Lui la ignorò, continuando a pulire le lenti. «Di certo ha i suoi motivi per pensarla in questo modo, motivi che noi non possiamo cogliere.» Rimise gli occhiali, giunse le mani in grembo e guardò Kingsley. «Peccato siano del tutto irrilevanti, ormai.»

Il Ministro sbuffò. «Perce, nemmeno tu mi farai cambiare idea stavolta. Non mi interessa se le mie decisioni ti sembrano irrazionali...»

«Non ho detto irrazionali. Ho detto irrilevanti _. Ormai_.»

Continuarono a guardarsi per diversi secondi, in silenzio. Alla fine Kingsley strinse le mani a pugno. «Che cosa hai fatto?» ringhiò a mezza voce.

L’altro fece un sorrisetto che, Harry avrebbe potuto giurarlo, era identico al tipico sorriso da sfinge di Audrey. Fu quello a fargli capire cosa era successo, prima ancora che Percy rispondesse.

«Quello che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi persona a malapena decente. Ho già avvertito le famiglie.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Video meliora proboque, deteriora sequor_ : vedo il bene e lo approvo, ma seguo il male (Ovidio, _Metamorphoses_ , libro VII vv. 20-21)


	10. Quod Factum Est

_«Cosa?!»_

Harry si voltò di scatto verso Hermione, che come lui non era riuscita a trattenere l'esclamazione. Gli altri due non sembravano increduli quanto loro: Audrey fissava il marito con uno sguardo infiammato di orgoglio, Kingsley invece era diventato grigio in viso.

Percy, dal canto suo, continuò a parlare come se non avesse appena sparato un Bolide sulla testa di quasi tutti gli astanti.

«Non tutte, purtroppo.» Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. «Non potevo sapere che gli ex Mangiamorte fossero tra gli obiettivi, inoltre non è che esista un elenco di chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia, ma nell'ultima settimana ho spedito almeno una ventina di gufi se non di più. Lettere Sigillate, ovviamente,» scoccò a Audrey un’occhiataccia di sottecchi, «sono vecchio, sì, ma non ancora rincretinito.»

«Stai scherzando, vero?»

«Che domanda idiota, Kingsley. Sai benissimo che non scherzo mai.»

«Come sei risalito a queste persone in così poco tempo?» biascicò Harry. Non era quella la domanda che voleva fargli, ne aveva a decine di molto più pressanti - _perché, quando, chi cazzo sei e che cazzo ne hai fatto di mio cognato -_ invece gli era sfuggita proprio la più stupida e inutile. Era _ovvio_ che, dopo un decennio al Ministero, Percy avesse i suoi mezzi per ottenere tutto o quasi.

«Ho un paio di amici giù in Archivio, mi devono un favore,» rispose infatti lui, con un largo sorriso. «Ragazzi in gamba. Nel giro di quattro o cinque giorni hanno rintracciato tutti quelli che hanno potuto, grazie ai vari encomi e riconoscimenti distribuiti dopo la guerra, poi è bastato incrociare i dati anagrafici dei nati dal...»

«E perché accidenti non ce l’hai detto subito?!» berciò Hermione, gettando alle ortiche le ultime tracce di contegno. «Perché ci hai fatti venire qui a discutere se avevi già risolto?!»

«Perché non ho risolto proprio nulla. Anzitutto non sapevamo ancora che si trattasse di esseri dall'Altrove, quindi le informazioni che ho diffuso sono incomplete. In secondo luogo, una missiva da parte mia non ha alcun valore istituzionale, visto che sono solo un funzionario delle Passaporte, ed è perfettamente probabile che le persone a cui ho scritto non credano a una parola finché il Ministro non ne dà conferma,» accennò con la testa a Kingsley. «Speravo che, ascoltando le vostre argomentazioni, si convincesse della necessità di avvertire le famiglie e convalidasse la mia, uhm, iniziativa.»

«Iniziativa?» La voce di Kingsley era ridotta a un sussurro rauco. «Percy, hai trasgredito a un mio ordine.»

«E se non si fosse convinto, come appunto mi sembra, almeno avremmo fatto guadagnare alle famiglie un po' di tempo per organizzarsi finché...»

«Hai trasgredito a un mio ordine!» ripeté Shacklebolt a voce più alta. Era sempre più cinereo, e Harry pensò seriamente che fosse sul punto di avere un collasso. «Lo hai convinto tu a fare una cosa del genere, non è vero?» ruggì poi, puntando un dito contro Audrey che rispose con un sorriso feroce.

«Io? Oh, no. Che tu ci creda o meno, mio marito sa pensare benissimo con la sua testa.»

Percy si schiarì la voce. «Stavo dicendo, finché Kingsley non deciderà di prendere provvedimenti più adatti a...»

«L'unico provvedimento che prenderò sarà contro di te, imbecille!» Kingsley scattò di nuovo in piedi. «Hai rischiato che tutta questa faccenda venisse messa in piazza da uno dei genitori! Bastava che qualcuno mostrasse la lettera Sigillata a un giornalista o a qualcuno in grado di rimuovere l'incantesimo, e...»

«Ma non è successo, no?» La tranquillità di Percy di fronte alla furia dell'altro era spiazzante. «Ho spiegato chiaramente la delicatezza della situazione, e tutti si sono attenuti al silenzio. Sono pur sempre persone che hanno combattuto i Mangiamorte, meritano un po' di fiducia.»

«Hai commesso un tradimento!»

L'espressione di Percy si indurì di colpo. «Una volta non ti dava così fastidio, o sbaglio?»

Calò il silenzio. Harry vide Kingsley boccheggiare a quelle parole, per riprendersi solo dopo diversi istanti. «Fuori,» ordinò allora in tono aspro. «Potter, Granger, Bennet, fuori.» 

«Non credo proprio,» rispose Audrey nello stesso tono, mettendosi accanto al marito. «Se gli devi dire qualcosa, puoi dirla davanti a me.»

«Hai sbagliato giorno per testare la mia pazienza, Alchimista. _Fuori._ »

«Audrey.» Percy le prese una mano guantata e gliela strinse piano. «Non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo dopo.»

«Non...»

«Dopo.»

«Andiamo,» mormorò Hermione, tirando il braccio di Harry che si riscosse di colpo, assorbito com’era dagli eventi. 

Uscirono. Audrey fu l’ultima, e sulla sua faccia si leggeva una rabbia disumana trattenuta a stento; quando però Harry chiuse la porta dietro di loro, lei rimase a fissarla con apprensione. Doveva fremere al pensiero di Percy che affrontava le ire di Kingsley da solo, e a essere onesti nemmeno l’Auror si sentiva molto tranquillo.

_Lo ammazzerà. Shacklebolt non è in sé. Lo ammazzerà, e poi lo Crucerà._

Si ritrovò anche lui a fissare la porta. Protetta com'era da incantesimi Silenzianti e Imperturbabili, non ne sarebbe mai uscito nessun suono rivelatore su quanto i due uomini all'interno si stessero dicendo. Potevano solo macerarsi nella curiosità, a meno che...

«Tutto bene?»

Hermione si voltò verso la capoufficio Dillimore e riassunse la sua aria ufficiale. «Il Ministro ha chiesto di essere lasciato completamente solo e di liberare l'anticamera,» le rispose. «Se ne occupi il prima possibile, grazie.»

La capoufficio spalancò gli occhi. «Devo… dire ai segretari di andarsene? Non è molto regolare...»

«Eh già, ma sa com'è fatto il Ministro,» intervenne Harry gioviale, sforzandosi di sembrare credibile quanto Hermione. Diamine, era sempre stata molto più brava di lui a mentire a viso aperto. «Quando si mette in testa qualcosa, in questo periodo poi... Potrebbe accontentarlo, per favore?»

Così dicendo sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso, il che lo fece sentire molto sporco e, al contempo, fece squagliare Dillimore come un ghiacciolo in pieno sole. «Oh, ma certo!» sospirò subito lei. «Certo, darò ai ragazzi mezz’ora di pausa, nessunissimo problema!»

Nel giro di trenta secondi, l’anticamera dell’ufficio di Kingsley era deserta. Harry attese che anche la capoufficio si defilasse, poi guardò Hermione.

«Ce le hai, vero?» sussurrò.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio e frugò in una tasca della veste. «Audace da parte tua pensare che io esca di casa senza,» borbottò, estraendo due Orecchie Oblunghe. «Farei una pessima pubblicità ai Tiri Vispi Weasley.»

Harry prese una delle Orecchie e se la sistemò subito, poi rivolse all'amica le parole che aveva a fatica trattenuto fino a quel momento. «Ma ti rendi conto che Percy ha _disubbidito_ a Kingsley? È assurdo! Cioè, un conto è avvertire Bill, ma _questo..._ »

«Lo so, è pazzesco!» A Hermione scappò una risatina eccitata. «Audrey, tu ne sapevi qualcosa?»

L’Alchimista stava ancora guardando la porta, ma si voltò e fece loro un sorriso luminoso. «Niente. Tiene i segreti meglio di me, quel bastardo.»

«Pazzesco,» ripeté Hermione a bassa voce. L'ansia e il nervosismo stavano lasciando in lei il posto all'esaltazione, come pure in Harry: avevano ottenuto ciò che volevano, e nel più sorprendente dei modi. «Non credevo avrei mai visto il giorno in cui Percy Weasley dimostrava di avere una volontà propria.»

Harry sbuffò divertito. «Io ancora non ci credo. Deve essere impazzito, non c’è altra spiegazione. Uno come lui...»

«Prego?»

Smisero di confabulare tra loro e guardarono Audrey. «Uno come lui cosa?» insistette la donna, con una durezza che li lasciò interdetti. Non l'avevano mai vista così rigida e sprezzante, senza la sua aria da allegra scienziata pazza o da autorevole Alchimista dell'Ufficio Misteri.

«Beh, sai...» Hermione sollevò una mano in direzione della porta. «Insomma, stiamo parlando di _Percy._ »

«Sì, e allora?»

«E allora, ecco… Lo conosci. È ridicolo pensare che possa fare una cosa del genere.» Ridacchiò di nuovo, a disagio. «Voglio dire, ha _disubbidito_ a...»

«...a un ordine cretino e insensato.» Audrey incrociò le braccia e strinse gli occhi. «Vi stupisce così tanto che mio marito sia capace di fare la cosa giusta? O di _avere una volontà propria?_ »

Harry vide Hermione impallidire e, un istante dopo, avvampare. «Non è questo,» si inserì allora lui. «È che... lo diciamo in modo scherzoso. Noi lo conosciamo dai tempi della scuola, perciò sappiamo che è un tipo un po'...»

«Sapete? Non sapete proprio nulla. Forse lo conoscete da più tempo di me, ma lo conoscete male.»

«No, è solo...»

«Okay, sentite,» Audrey sospirò. «Sono tre anni che vedo andare avanti questa storia nella vostra famiglia e sono stanca, quindi ve lo dico chiaro e tondo: capisco i motivi per cui _io_ stia antipatica a tutti voi, ma Percy non ha nulla che non vada. È un brav’uomo, ha sacrificato tanto, ed è ora che la smettiate di trattarlo come se non valesse niente.»

Li squadrò entrambi da capo a piedi, come sfidandoli a rispondere. Harry ebbe la netta sensazione che qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo, qualcosa di importante; avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni a Audrey, ma lei lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e sospirò di nuovo.

«Devo andare. Stanotte ho fatto un sogno e voglio verificare una teoria, già che sono qui. Buon divertimento.»

«A-aspetta.» In evidente difficoltà, Hermione alzò la mano che teneva l'Orecchio Oblungo. «N-non vuoi... ehm...»

«No, grazie. So già cosa devono dirsi, ma voi ascoltate pure. Sono sicura che lo troverete istruttivo.»

«Senti, noi non volevamo...»

«Certo. Buona giornata, consigliera. Potter.» Li oltrepassò e uscì in corridoio, diretta solo lei sapeva dove.

«Cosa… cosa _cazzo_ sta succedendo a tutti, oggi?» farfugliò Hermione, spiazzata. «Prima Kingsley, poi Percy, ora lei...»

«Vorrei proprio saperlo,» sospirò Harry, nonostante una parte di lui rimpiangesse di aver parlato in quel modo davanti a Audrey.

Rispetto al primissimo prototipo, le Orecchie Oblunghe perfezionate da George insieme a Ron funzionavano in modo ottimale anche in presenza di Incantesimi Imperturbabili - cosa che aveva permesso a Harry e Hermione di farne un uso smodato da quando lavoravano insieme al Ministero. I fili color carne attraversarono senza problemi la barriera protettiva e si infilarono sotto la porta, trasmettendo le voci di Kingsley e Percy con solo un leggero crepitio di sottofondo.

«...più!» stava gridando Shacklebolt. «Non devi mai più permetterti di paragonare i miei ordini a quelli del fantoccio di Voldemort!»

«Gli ordini sbagliati sono ordini sbagliati, a prescindere da chi li emana.» La voce di Percy suonava calma, eppure Harry vi percepì una rabbia lucida e tagliente che non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella che esprimeva nei litigi con Audrey. Non l'aveva mai sentito parlare così.

«Ti ho chiesto di fare una cosa, Perce. Una!»

«Una cosa sbagliata, per l’appunto.»

«Non spetta a te giudicare se sia sbagliata o no, tu devi solo stare al tuo posto!»

«Ma certo. Come avrei dovuto fare otto anni fa.»

Un botto risuonò nelle Orecchie e fece sobbalzare Harry e Hermione. Kingsley doveva aver sbattuto i pugni sulla scrivania.

«E insisti! Insisti a...»

«Sì, insisto. Se io fossi stato al mio posto, otto anni fa, cosa sarebbe successo esattamente?»

«Non osare...»

«Te lo dico subito. L'Ordine non avrebbe avuto la sua talpa qui al Ministero, tu non avresti saputo che i Mangiamorte stavano venendo a prenderti, e...»

D'un tratto Harry sentì la mano di Hermione artigliargli una spalla.

«Ha detto "talpa"?» bisbigliò lei, sgranando gli occhi. Lui alzò un dito per farle cenno di rimettersi ad ascoltare.

«...dei Nati Babbani, ma quello non conta, giusto? Cosa vuoi che sia qualche decina di vite di differenza...»

«Non sto sminuendo il tuo lavoro durante la guerra, Perce. Sto dicendo...»

«Ecco, bravo, non lo sminuire. Perché tu e l’Ordine avete fatto la vostra parte in clandestinità, ma io ero qui, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte e agli assassini, a rischiare la vita tutti i giorni. E lo sai benissimo, visto che mi ci hai fatto rimanere tu.»

«Non c'entra niente con...»

«C'entra eccome, dato che mi stai accusando di tradimento!» Ora la voce di Percy era cambiata, vibrava di un'emozione che Harry non riusciva a definire. «Ti sei dimenticato di quello che ho fatto per te, di quello che ho sopportato? Mio padre non mi ha guardato in faccia per mesi. La mia intera famiglia mi considera ancora un codardo per non essermene andato dal Ministero dopo che è morto Scrimgeour. Ho...» Fece una pausa e inspirò a fondo, come per ricomporsi. «Ho visto persone morire, letteralmente, senza intervenire perché la priorità assoluta era reperire informazioni da passarti. Ah, e non scordiamoci di Rookwood e il suo concetto di "divertimento". Vuoi vedere la mia schiena, Ministro?»

«Non sto...»

«E tu hai il _coraggio_ di chiamarmi traditore? Non provarci nemmeno. Non avrò combattuto sul campo per anni come voialtri, ma vi ho dato tutto quello che avevo. Quindi fa' attenzione a usare la parola "tradimento" con me.»

Per i successivi secondi, le Orecchie Oblunghe captarono soltanto silenzio. Harry tentò con tutte le proprie forze di raccogliere le idee su quanto aveva appena sentito, ma era come cercare di afferrare l'acqua tra le dita aperte. Riusciva solo a ripensare alle parole di Audrey di poco prima.

_Ha sacrificato tanto._

«Perché non ce lo ha mai detto?» La voce di Hermione sembrò venire da una distanza lontanissima. «Quel... quel cretino. Perché non ha mai detto una parola di tutto questo?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non so più nulla, Herm.»

«Lavorava per l'Ordine! Per Kingsley! Per tutti questi anni ho creduto... Lui... Sarebbe bastato che _dicesse_...»

«Ssh. Stanno ricominciando.»

Il Ministro aveva interrotto il silenzio tirando un pesante sospiro. A Harry pareva quasi di vederlo mentre si passava le mani sul viso, in quel gesto che ormai era diventato familiare. Quando poi parlò, la sua voce furiosa si era spenta in un mormorio appena udibile. «Adesso capisco.»

«Cioè?»

«Non mi perdonerai mai, vero?»

Percy grugnì. «Per cosa, esattamente? Per avermi privato di mesi con la mia famiglia, con... Fred? O per avermi lasciato qui da solo, a farmi torturare ogni volta che Augustus aveva la luna storta?»

«Entrambe le cose.»

«Kingsley, _ti ho già_ perdonato. Altrimenti non saremmo qua, no?» 

Il cigolio legnoso di una sedia disse a Harry che Shacklebolt si era rimesso seduto di peso.

«Ho scelto io di darti una mano. Ho fatto tutto volentieri, perché era la cosa giusta e perché me lo hai chiesto tu,» seguitava Percy. La rabbia era sparita dalla sua voce, che era diventata morbida come quando aveva parlato a Oliver giorni prima. «E se me lo dovessi chiedere di nuovo, rifarei tutto in un baleno.»

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho costretto a passare.» Anche Kingsley suonava diverso, ora. Somigliava di più a quello che Harry conosceva e ricordava. «Me ne dispiaccio ogni volta che ti vedo, che tu ci creda o no. Avevi vent'anni, non eri preparato... non eri nemmeno nell'Ordine. Eri solo la copia sputata di Arthur alla tua età.»

«E mi hai affidato la tua vita.»

«E ho fatto bene.» Un altro sospiro profondo. « _Per questo_ non posso accettare una cosa simile da te, Perce. Potevo aspettarmelo da quelle teste calde di Harry e Hermione, ma non da te.»

«Ascolta...»

«No, adesso ascoltami tu, per favore. Io sono stanco. Sono solo a dirigere un Ministero che deve ancora rimettersi in piedi, con un Wizengamot che ormai non mi appoggia più e un manipolo di Purosangue che non vede l'ora di sbranarmi, in una società che non vuole cambiare nemmeno dopo aver visto le conseguenze di certi ideali e che sta affrontando una crisi dietro l’altra. Ho _bisogno_ che qualcuno sia dalla mia parte, altrimenti non posso farcela.»

«Io sono sempre dalla tua parte.»

«Davvero? Hai uno strano modo di dimostrarlo. No, non scuotere la testa - Merlino, _odio quando_ tu e tua moglie sorridete così...»

«Kingsley, tu mi hai affidato la tua vita. Significa che non posso permettere a nessuno, nemmeno a te stesso, di danneggiarla. Perché pensi che ti abbia sempre assistito negli ultimi anni, durante le varie crisi, tutte le volte che me lo chiedevi?»

«Perché ti pagavo per farlo.»

«Spiritoso. Intendo dopo che ho smesso di farti da capoufficio.»

«Perché ami sbattermi in faccia il fatto di essere più bravo di me in politica?»

« _Anche_ , ma soprattutto perché non sopporterei mai di vederti finire come Caramell.»

Kingsley sbuffò. «Non ti ho chiesto di farmi da babysitter, Perce.»

«Forse dovresti, perché proprio oggi stavi per commettere lo stesso errore del vecchio Cornelius: ignorare a oltranza un pericolo. Se nessuno dal Ministero avesse messo in guardia le famiglie, almeno in via ufficiosa, alla lunga la cosa sarebbe ricaduta su di te rovinandoti carriera e reputazione.»

«Ho già detto che non mi interessa!»

«Interessa a me. Sei il mio quarto Ministro, terzo se non contiamo il Mangiamorte, e finora sei stato quello più accettabile. Gradirei che durassi più a lungo dei tuoi predecessori.»

Harry udì il suono di una risata bassa e sommessa. «Accettabile? _Solo_ accettabile?»

« _Vagamente_ accettabile. Non montarti la testa, c'è ancora un ampio margine di miglioramento.»

Quelle frasi e il tono bisbetico con cui vennero pronunciate erano _così_ da Percy che Harry lasciò andare uno sbuffo divertito, e lo stesso fece Kingsley da dentro l'ufficio.

«Capisci quindi perché ho dovuto, uhm, trascurare il tuo ordine. Era la cosa giusta verso le famiglie e verso di te, non potevo non farla. Come ai vecchi tempi,» concluse Percy.

«Mh. Devo dedurne che in futuro continuerai a ignorare le mie volontà, se non le troverai di tuo gusto?»

«Se me lo renderai necessario, certo che sì.»

« _Sicuro_ di non rivolere il posto della Dillimore?»

Percy scoppiò a ridere, e nello stesso momento Hermione si staccò l'Orecchia Oblunga e la riavvolse con un sospiro.

«Andiamo,» disse a Harry. «Penso che abbiano risolto.»

Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo attesero nel corridoio fuori dall'anticamera dell'ufficio, in silenzio, ciascuno rimuginando per conto suo con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. Le informazioni che doveva elaborare e digerire erano così tante da impegnargli l'intero cervello e togliergli il senso dello scorrere dei minuti.

 _Davvero_ Percy era rimasto lì, durante la guerra, solo per spiare i Mangiamorte e aiutare l'Ordine? Da un lato era inconcepibile, dall’altro… aveva senso. Quando Percy non era tornato dai suoi subito dopo la morte di Scrimgeour, nessuno era riuscito a capirne davvero il motivo - ostinazione, timore, o forse addirittura un genuino desiderio di tradire i valori che gli avevano trasmesso i Weasley. Da parte sua, Harry aveva sempre dato per buona la spiegazione fornita da Percy stesso quando si era ricongiunto alla famiglia, ossia che avesse avuto troppa paura di finire ad Azkaban per andarsene. 

Non aveva ragione di non credergli. Era sin troppo facile figurarsi una vigliaccheria di quel tipo da parte sua, come era facile figurarselo a vivere in quei mesi facendosi notare il meno possibile o, al limite, ricorrendo alle proprie doti di leccaculo. Nascondendosi come un topo nei muri o fingendo una lealtà che non sentiva. Comprensibile, perdonabile, ma pur sempre vigliaccheria in confronto a quello che tutti loro avevano passato.

E invece no. Quel coglione aveva rischiato concretamente la pelle per mesi, senza dirlo a nessuno, soltanto perché Kingsley glielo aveva chiesto. Era rimasto lì da solo, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte e agli assassini, perché era tutto ciò che poteva fare per aiutare le persone a cui teneva.

_E noi non abbiamo mai avuto un solo dubbio._

« _Perché_ non ce l'ha mai detto?» sbottò Hermione dopo un tempo lunghissimo. «In vita nostra l'abbiamo sentito vantarsi delle stronzate più colossali, poi fa il doppiogioco per quasi un anno e non lo dice a nessuno?»

Harry scosse la testa, lo sguardo sempre chino. Il suo problema principale non era quello. Il suo problema principale era _perché non l’ho mai immaginato?_ Solo uno stupido non avrebbe intuito che tra Percy e Kingsley c'era qualcosa di più oltre alla semplice amicizia, specie dopo averli osservati per anni come aveva fatto Harry. Il modo in cui il Ministro lo portava in palmo di mano, ascoltandolo per ogni piccolezza. Il fatto che Percy non si comportasse con lui come si era comportato coi suoi predecessori, ma fosse sempre schietto e diretto. Quel vincolo di fiducia assoluta tra loro non _poteva_ essere nato dal giorno alla notte, aveva radici profonde e intricate dentro ciascuno dei due.

Ma lui se n'era mai accorto? Certo che no, come non si era accorto del modo in cui le persone a lui vicine erano cambiate negli anni, né del fatto che Hermione e Ron stessero proteggendo James sotto il suo stesso naso. 

_Potevo chiederglielo. Potevo chiedergli cosa avesse fatto negli anni della guerra. Invece l'ho dato per scontato, come do sempre per scontato tutto e tutti. Come al solito._

«Ha detto che Rookwood l’ha torturato,» rispose dopo qualche istante, a bassa voce, con una fitta di senso di colpa alla bocca dello stomaco. «Forse è per quello che non ne parla. Forse non vuole ripensarci.»

«D'accordo, ma... Harry, tutti noi l'abbiamo sempre considerato un...»

«Si vede che non gli importa.»

Hermione fece per ribattere, ma si zittì nel momento in cui la porta dell'anticamera venne aperta.

«Ancora qua?» chiese Percy emergendone. Era appena più pallido di prima, in generale però non sembrava provato dalla discussione. «Non credevo mi steste aspettando, a saperlo ci avrei messo di meno. Ho perso _secoli_ a spiegare a Kingsley perché non sia una buona idea dare della maga oscura a Audrey, visto che poi sono _io_ quello che deve sorbirsi le sue filippiche contro il Ministero.»

Harry guardò Hermione. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, anche lei aveva lo stomaco attorcigliato. La vide aprire la bocca e tentare un paio di volte di parlare, invano. «Com'è andata?» buttò fuori lei alla fine.

Percy fece una smorfia. «Due settimane di ferie forzate e non retribuite. Le mie colleghe mi uccideranno,» sospirò in tono drammatico. «Dopodomani iniziano i campionati juniores. Avete la più vaga _idea_ di quante Passaporte illegali compariranno nel giro di mezza giornata? Sarà un incubo recuperare tutto quando tornerò, considerato che già faccio la maggior parte del lavoro lì dentro...»

«No, io...» Hermione represse un sorrisetto, e Harry fu costretto a fare lo stesso. Era confortante rivedere il Percy Weasley che conoscevano, dopo quanto avevano sentito poco prima. «Intendevo dire, se Kingsley si è convinto a...»

«Oh, giusto, scusa. Tutto a posto. Farà preparare un comunicato ufficiale per le famiglie che riusciremo a rintracciare, continuando però a tenere il segreto con la stampa il più a lungo possibile.»

Harry annuì. «Perfetto, è proprio ciò che volevamo.»

«Inoltre chiederemo alla Loggia di predisporre dei rituali protettivi. Magari non servirà a niente, ma meglio una sicurezza in più che una in meno.»

Hermione sgranò gli occhi. «Sul serio? Si è convinto a chiedere aiuto agli Alchimisti? Pensavo non volesse averci niente a che fare.» 

«Deve farlo per forza. Sui demoni e sugli esseri dell'Altrove non funzionano magie come la Custodia Segreta. Serve qualcosa che influisca sulle energie cosmiche di raccordo tra... che c'è?» Percy si interruppe, notando lo sguardo che la consigliera gli rivolgeva.

«Passi tua moglie, ma da quando _tu_ ti intendi di demonologia?» chiese lei, e stavolta non riuscì a non sorridere. «Si tratta di una scienza proibita dalla legge magica. Devo forse pensare che tu abbia commesso un _reato?_ »

«Ecco, beh... io...» Percy roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. « _Potrei_ aver letto uno dei libri di Audrey, una volta. Per sbaglio. Pensavo fosse un romanzo dell'orrore, davvero,» aggiunse con una convinzione che fece scoppiare a ridere gli altri due. «Sono perfettamente innocente.» 

«Ma certo, Perce, ti crediamo,» sogghignò Harry.

«Come potremmo non crederti.» Hermione si schiarì la gola. «Ragazzi, io vado. Se dovrò dare la priorità al comunicato per le famiglie, è meglio che smaltisca un po' di scartoffie prima di andare a prendere James.»

«Grazie, Hermione.»

«Figurati, Harry. È stato istruttivo.» Rivolse loro un ultimo cenno col capo, poi girò i tacchi e sparì più in fretta del solito.

Rimasto solo con Percy, Harry considerò per un attimo l'idea di chiedergli spiegazioni su quanto aveva appena scoperto. Poteva tentare una tipica mossa da Auror e coglierlo di sorpresa con una domanda a bruciapelo. C'erano così tante cose che voleva sapere: in che occasione Kingsley lo aveva convinto a lavorare per l’Ordine? Perché non aveva mai raccontato nulla ai Weasley? Come era riuscito a non farsi scoprire per tutto quel tempo?

E la parte sulle torture... era stato quello a farlo cambiare così tanto? _Cos’hai sulla schiena, Perce?_

«Ehi, bella mossa quella di scrivere ai genitori,» disse invece. «Considerato il temperamento di Kingsley, sei stato molto coraggioso.»

L'altro divenne tutto rosa in volto e chinò la testa. «No, sono stato _sfacciato._ Kingsley apprezza il coraggio, non la sfacciataggine.»

«Beh, io non avrei mai avuto il fegato di fare una cosa simile. Grazie, davvero.» Di fronte a Percy che arrossiva e si arricciava su se stesso per quel complimento inaspettato, Harry sentì attenuarsi parecchio il peso allo stomaco. Avrebbe chiesto scusa a Audrey, decise, e si sarebbe fatto perdonare anche da lui.

_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace non aver mai avuto dubbi su di te. Rimedierò, te lo prometto, in qualsiasi modo sia necessario._

«C'è un'altra cosa, Harry.» Quando rialzò la testa, Percy era tornato completamente serio. «Il Ministro e io concordiamo che tu, Ginny e James dobbiate essere messi sotto protezione quanto prima.»

«Beh, coi rituali dei...»

«No. Parliamo di una protezione speciale. Ti trasferirai in un posto sicuro e ti saranno affidati degli Auror.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Perce, _non abbiamo_ Auror.»

«Quelli che abbiamo sono sufficienti, non preoccuparti.»

«Ma perché? Se si tratta di creature sovrannaturali...»

«Meglio una sicurezza in più che una in meno,» ripeté Percy. «Senza dimenticare che l’evocatore è senz’altro un umano, e non possiamo dire con certezza che usi _sempre_ gli esseri dell’Altrove per i rapimenti. Magari potrebbe voler fare un’eccezione per il figlio di Harry Potter.»

Harry accolse quell’idea con un brivido silenzioso. Non ci aveva mai pensato, o meglio: aveva sempre fatto in modo di non pensarci. La sua mente poteva accettare che James fosse in pericolo alla stregua di tanti altri bambini, ma non che lo fosse _di più_ solo perché lui era suo padre. Come al solito, ci aveva dovuto pensare qualcun altro al posto suo.

_Come al solito sei un idiota, Potter. Se uccidono i figli di chi ha combattuto, cosa possono fare al figlio di chi ha guidato la battaglia?_

«Io… non so se...»

«La decisione non è discutibile. Hai già un posto sicuro dove andare? Altrimenti...»

«Sì… sì, ce l’ho.»

Percy annuì. «Molto bene. Mandaci Ginny e James il prima possibile e senza dare troppo nell’occhio, dopodiché ci organizzeremo con gli Auror.» 

Era un bene che suo cognato fosse così calmo e padrone della situazione, perché Harry sentiva invece di essere molto vicino a cedere alla rabbia contro se stesso per aver commesso l’ennesimo errore di valutazione. Gli ci volle poi un ulteriore sforzo per contenersi, quando Percy parlò di nuovo.

«Purtroppo significa che dovrai parlare con mia sorella di questa storia.»

Il cuore di Harry sprofondò un pochino più in basso. Il suo sconforto doveva essere visibile come un Fuoco Gubraithiano di notte, perché l’altro stese le labbra in un sorriso comprensivo.

«Dai, non sarà così terribile,» gli disse. 

«Oh no, sarà peggio,» sospirò Harry chinando il capo. 

Merlino, non c’era possibilità alcuna che Ginny prendesse bene la minaccia incombente su James, né il doversi trasferire a Grimmauld Place, né tantomeno il fatto che lui l’avesse tenuta all’oscuro di tutto per due settimane. Ma non era solo quello. Se fosse stata in condizioni normali, di certo avrebbe affrontato la situazione a testa alta col suo solito coraggio e la sua lucidità; in _quel_ momento, invece, chi poteva prevedere come avrebbe reagito?

«Posso esserti di aiuto in qualche modo? So di non essere esattamente il suo fratello preferito, ma se serve...»

Harry alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, folgorato dall’idea. «Lo faresti davvero? Verresti a parlarle insieme a me, adesso?»

Percy parve sorpreso dalla sua reazione. Sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di rispondergli. «Ma… certo, se pensi che possa...»

«Sì, lo penso. Sei di famiglia, e sei molto più bravo di me in queste cose.» Ripensò al modo in cui aveva tranquillizzato Oliver e, solo poco prima, ammansito Kingsley. Se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto trattare Ginny con la dovuta delicatezza, quello era proprio Percy - e chi avrebbe mai creduto che Harry sarebbe arrivato a pensare una cosa del genere, in vita sua? Diamine, c’era un intero universo di novità a cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi. «E poi è da tanto che non vedi James, no?»

Stavolta fu l’intero viso di Percy a distendersi in un sorriso. «Da qualche mese, in effetti. Dev’essere cresciuto tantissimo.»

«Bene, allora andiamo subito.»

«Ti spiace se prima passiamo a casa mia? Vorrei portarmi via un po’ di Passaporte da disinnescare. Almeno avrò qualcosa da fare in queste due settimane...»

Il ritiro delle Passaporte - un gran mucchio di zainetti sgualciti, penne a sfera, agende di dieci anni prima e diverse scarpe spaiate - richiese quasi una ventina di minuti, e altrettanti ce ne vollero perché i due riuscissero a trascinarsi fino agli ascensori e poi in Atrio con le borse piene di quella roba. Nessun Incantesimo di Rimpicciolimento funzionava sui mezzi di trasporto, come apprese Harry tra le altre mille informazioni non richieste che gli diede Percy lungo il tragitto. Il funzionario parlò quasi ininterrottamente per tutto il tempo, aggiornandolo su _ogni singolo_ meccanismo e decreto che regolava i Trasporti Magici e sul _preziosissimo_ contributo che lui vi aveva apportato in quei tre anni; tuttavia, pur soffrendo in modo atroce dentro di sé, Harry non si sognò nemmeno per un istante di interromperlo. 

_Quello_ era il Percy che conosceva. _Quella_ era l’idea di lui che aveva sempre avuto, dai tempi in cui andavano a scuola fino a qualche giorno prima. Nonostante la guerra, il matrimonio, le vicende note e ignote che gli avevano smussato gli angoli e regalato cicatrici, esisteva ancora dentro di lui un nocciolo duro di ridicola prosopopea che nessuno gli poteva levare. Harry non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di infinitamente consolante in quel piccolo segno di immutabilità, di resistenza al tempo e alla vita. 

Il rispetto che provava per lui, invece… quello no, non era e non sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Per questo, e solo per questo, Harry lo lasciò vantarsi e parlare a ruota libera di quel che voleva, dal Sesto Livello fino ai camini dell’Atrio: un modo invisibile di ringraziarlo, oltre che una piccola punizione per sé e la propria ottusità.

Fu comunque _molto_ felice di separarsi da lui al momento di prendere la Metropolvere, perché gli diede il tempo di riposare le orecchie e prepararsi ad ascoltare tutto sul nuovo esame di Materializzazione a Hogwarts. Ma quando rotolò fuori dal camino di casa Weasley-Bennet, trovò Percy rigido e immobile che fissava la sala in silenzio, dandogli le spalle.

«Perce? Cosa…?»

L’altro alzò un dito per zittirlo. Depose lentamente a terra le borse piene di Passaporte senza fare il minimo rumore, poi sfoderò la bacchetta. Quel gesto risvegliò in Harry l’istinto da Auror e lo spinse a fare lo stesso.

«Qualcosa non va,» mormorò Percy, la voce tesa. Si guardò attorno nella sala dove due settimane prima avevano parlato di rituali ed evocazioni. «Lo senti?» chiese, accennando con la testa a una porta semiaperta sulla sinistra.

Harry drizzò le orecchie e trattenne il fiato, fissando la porta. Dopo alcuni istanti in cui udì solo il silenzio della casa vuota e il battito del proprio cuore, riuscì a percepire ciò che aveva allertato i sensi di Percy: una sorta di fruscio, o raschio, che pareva venire proprio da lì. Si sentiva a malapena, ma bastò a far venire la pelle d’oca a entrambi.

«Molly?» chiese Harry in un soffio.

Percy scosse la testa. «È da Lucy.»

Bene, una preoccupazione in meno. Il fruscio si ripeté dopo diversi secondi di silenzio, e stavolta Harry fu certo che provenisse dalla stanza a sinistra.

«Lo studio di Audrey?»

Percy annuì. Fece un passo in avanti, ma l’Auror lo fermò. Sarebbe _morto_ prima di lasciare che un civile si mettesse in pericolo.

Harry avanzò con cautela, la bacchetta pronta e l’udito concentrato sul rumore che ormai avvertiva con regolarità. _Come un respiro,_ realizzò, un respiro rauco e difficoltoso. Fu quel pensiero a fargli accelerare il passo e aprire la porta di colpo, per cogliere di sorpresa chiunque - o qualunque cosa - si trovasse nello studio.

Non vide nessuno. Ovvio, neanche lui sarebbe andato in giro per case altrui senza almeno Disilludersi. Prima di riuscire a lanciare un incantesimo per costringere l’intruso a rivelarsi, fu scansato con violenza da Percy che corse verso l’angolo opposto della stanza.

«Audrey!»

Harry sussultò. Non si era affatto accorto che lei fosse lì. Rannicchiata in un angolo con la testa fra le braccia, ancora avvolta nel suo mantello nero, gli era sembrata solo un’ombra tra le librerie che occupavano buona parte dello studio. Il respiro rantolante proveniva da lei.

«Audrey?» Inginocchiato davanti a lei, la bacchetta abbandonata sul pavimento, Percy cercava di sciogliere la moglie dal nodo di braccia e gambe in cui si era raccolta. «Audrey? Che è successo? Che ci fai qui? Perché non sei al...» 

Harry lo vide fare uno scatto all’indietro e ritirare le mani, come se si fosse scottato. Allora si avvicinò a sua volta, la bacchetta sempre pronta per prudenza; ma quando si rese conto di cosa aveva spaventato l’altro uomo, la mise via e si precipitò verso Audrey.

Percy era riuscito ad abbassarle le braccia e sollevarle la testa. La donna teneva gli occhi serrati e respirava come se le servisse uno sforzo cosciente e doloroso per farlo. Le colava sangue dalle orecchie - _tanto_ sangue, pensò Harry con un terrore che non era nemmeno paragonabile a quello che doveva provare Percy.

«Audrey...» gemette lui. Aveva le dita macchiate di sangue, ma tornò a scuotere piano la moglie. «Audrey, parlami, che è successo?»

Finalmente l’Alchimista aprì gli occhi. C'era la disperazione nel suo sguardo. «Fa male...» ansimò.

«Che è successo? Che è stato?»

«Male...» ripeté lei. Le ci vollero altri tre dolorosi respiri prima di poter rispondere alla domanda.

«Ho fatto una cazzata, Perce. Ho fatto una grossa cazzata.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quod fuit, ipsum est, quod futurum est. Quod factum est, ipsum est, quod faciendum est: nihil sub sole novum_ : Quel che è stato, sarà. Quel che si è fatto, si rifarà: non c'è niente di nuovo sotto il sole (Qoèlet/Ecclesiaste, capitolo 1, vv. 9-10)


	11. Qui Desiderat Pacem

La scena era così surreale che Harry si ritrovò a osservarla con distacco, come se gli fosse del tutto estranea - come se quella che rantolava e sanguinava sotto i suoi occhi non fosse davvero Audrey. Percy sembrava incapace di staccarsi da lei, le sue dita tremolanti le sfioravano il viso con dolcezza mista a terrore.

«Dobbiamo portarti al San Mungo,» balbettò lui. «Immediatamente. Lascia che...»

La donna scosse la testa. «No. Il pentagono. Sto meglio qui.» Ogni frase era accompagnata da uno dei suoi respiri affannosi e sofferenti. «Harry. Chiama Harry.»

Solo allora la realtà della situazione ripiombò addosso all'Auror, che si riscosse e si inginocchiò in fretta accanto a Audrey. «Eccomi, sono qua.» Le afferrò una mano: i guanti erano intrisi di sangue nel punto in cui prima si era toccata le orecchie, ma lui non ci fece caso. «Sono qua. Che è successo?»

«Harry. Ho sbagliato. Mi dispiace.» Nel modo in cui lo guardava e gli stringeva la mano c'era qualcosa di peggio della disperazione, qualcosa che Harry non aveva mai visto in vita sua e che lo turbò moltissimo.

«Che è successo?» insistette. «Ti hanno fatto del male? Ti portiamo in ospedale?»

Per la seconda volta Audrey scosse il capo. «Il pentagono,» ripeté, come se bastasse a spiegare il suo rifiuto di andare al San Mungo. Prese fiato e si tirò su per accostarsi a Harry, che dovette resistere all'impulso di ritrarsi dall'intenso odore di sangue. «L'ho trovato,» sussurrò. «Il mancante. So tutto sul caso.»

A quelle parole, i due uomini sobbalzarono e si scambiarono un'occhiata stupefatta. «Come hai...» Un'idea colpì Harry. «È quello che ci hai detto prima? La... la teoria che dovevi verificare?»

«Ho sbagliato. Harry, ho sbagliato. Non dovevo.»

«Va tutto bene. Dimmi cosa hai...»

«Non posso.» Audrey ricadde con la schiena contro la parete. «Non posso dirtelo. Devi smettere di cercare.»

«Cosa?»

«Il caso. Smetti di cercare.»

«Che dici? Audrey, che diavolo stai dicendo?»

«È più grande di noi, se continui non...» Il suo viso si rattrappì in una smorfia di dolore. Lasciò la mano di Harry e si nascose la testa tra le braccia. «Mi fa male _pensarci,_ » mugolò.

«Ma che diavolo ha?» gemette lui rivolto a Percy. «Sta delirando?»

Era l'unica spiegazione possibile. Qualcosa le aveva sconvolto la mente al punto da farla vaneggiare in quel modo. La sola idea fece rabbrividire Harry: Audrey era un'Alchimista che sapeva anche di scienze occulte, di certo aveva visto e sentito più di quanto lui riuscisse a immaginare... _cosa_ poteva averla ridotta in quello stato?

Si girò a guardare Percy. Era pallido quanto lei e aveva il viso contratto, come se soffrisse le stesse pene della moglie, ma i suoi occhi erano attenti e concentrati e le sue mani non tremavano più.

«No. Forse so cos'è,» rispose. Le si avvicinò e le spostò le braccia dalla testa. «Amore, ascoltami. Sei stata Legata? Per questo vuoi restare qui nel pentagono?»

Lei non parlò, si limitò a trattenere il respiro. «Cazzo,» imprecò allora Percy, mentre con movimenti rapidi le sfilava i guanti dalle mani. «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo...»

«Che significa?»

«L'hanno maledetta per farle mantenere un segreto, Harry.» Afferrò la mano destra di Audrey e le cercò qualcosa sul palmo, sul polso e sull'avambraccio, per poi fare lo stesso con la sinistra. «Il ricordo di quello che sa le causa dolore dall'interno, e se ce lo rivela in qualsiasi modo muore.»

_«Cosa?»_

«Ma non ha tagli recenti,» proseguì. «Non capisco. A meno che...»

Harry lo vide pietrificarsi, colpito da una rivelazione silenziosa. Anche Audrey, che era riuscita a sollevare il capo, osservava la reazione del marito. «No,» soffiò lui, incredulo, «no, no, non è possibile, questo è troppo...»

«Non è come pensi, Perce.» L'Alchimista singhiozzò. «Non è come pensi. Te lo giuro.»

«Non è giusto. Non è giusto. Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto...»

«Come lo risolviamo?» li interruppe Harry. Di qualsiasi cosa stessero parlando, era sicuramente secondario rispetto all’aiutare lei. «C'è una contromaledizione? Una cura? Al San Mungo possono...»

Percy tirò su col naso e fece cenno di no. «L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è cancellarle la memoria di ciò per cui è stata maledetta, e subito.»

«No.» 

Sobbalzarono di nuovo mentre Audrey si metteva faticosamente in ginocchio. «No. Vi prego. È troppo importante.»

«Non abbiamo altra scelta, noi...»

«Ho resistito fin adesso, ma non ce la faccio più, quindi _ascoltate._ » Si fermò a riprendere fiato, le mani abbandonate in grembo che si torcevano in preda agli spasmi. «Questo caso... è molto, molto più grande di noi. E Harry, non devi trovarlo. Devi lasciar stare. Ti prego.»

Stavolta non c'erano dubbi: non delirava. Era seria, più seria di quanto Harry l'avesse mai vista in tre anni. E con serietà gli stava chiedendo di abbandonare la ricerca della persona che aveva distrutto le vite dei Baston e di altri genitori.

_La persona da cui devo proteggere mio figlio._

«Audrey... non posso. Lo sai. Devo fermare chi sta uccidendo questi bambini, devo...»

«No. Non capisci. Andrà peggio. Devi lasciar stare.»

«Ma James è in pericolo, _Molly_ è in pericolo! Ho fatto una promessa a Oliver! Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere?!»

La donna scosse il capo più e più volte, prima di ripiegarsi su se stessa - se in preda a dolore fisico o mentale, Harry non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Accanto a lui, Percy scattò in piedi.

«Ora basta, non può continuare così. Vado a prendere una pozione per la memoria.»

«No. Aspetta.» Harry lo fermò con un gesto della mano, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stranita da parte sua.

«Cosa c'è da aspettare? Non vedi come soffre? Prima dimentica, meglio è.»

«Lo so. Lo so.» Si passò le mani sul viso, cercando di rallentare il vortice di pensieri nella sua testa. 

Cazzo. Odiava non avere il controllo della situazione, odiava quello strisciante senso di panico che gli risaliva dalle viscere e lo rendeva incapace di ragionare lucidamente. Odiava dover prendere decisioni in quelle condizioni. 

«Lo so, Perce. Ma quello che sa... se l'hanno maledetta in questo modo, significa che è vitale per il caso.»

«Non mi interessa! Che dovrebbe fare, dircelo e morire?»

«Audrey, è così?» Harry le si avvicinò e le accarezzò la testa scossa dai singhiozzi. «Quello che hai scoperto è così importante?»

«Ho scoperto tutto,» sussurrò lei, stremata. «Tutto.»

«Allora _devo_ saperlo.»

«No!» 

Harry si ritrovò sollevato in piedi, strattonato con violenza da Percy che lo teneva per il bavero del mantello. «Non ti permetto di sacrificarla!» urlò lui. «Non devi nemmeno _suggerire_ una cosa del genere!»

Sorpreso da quella furia inaspettata, l'Auror non riuscì né a divincolarsi né a reagire. «Non lo sto facendo!» balbettò, alzando le mani in un gesto difensivo. «Non lo farei mai! Sto solo cercando un'alternativa...»

«Non ci sono alternative!»

«Possiamo leggerle la mente. O estrarle il ricordo. Ho il Pensatoio...»

«No, idiota! _Qualsiasi_ cosa facciamo la ucciderà, e non lo permetterò mai!»

«Perce. Basta.»

All'udire la voce di sua moglie, Percy mollò immediatamente la presa e si allontanò di due passi da Harry. Lui ne sostenne lo sguardo pieno d'odio, sentendosi montare dentro un misto di collera e delusione. _Sul serio_ credeva che avrebbe lasciato morire Audrey così?

«Harry. Harry, guardami.»

La guardò. Aveva smesso di singhiozzare, ma ora perdeva sangue anche dal naso. «Harry. Io ti ho avvisato. Ma se vuoi trovarlo...»

Volere? Quasi gli scappò una risata amara. Volere? Cosa c'entrava il volere, adesso? Non voleva nulla, lui, a parte tornare indietro di due settimane e mandare a cagare Kingsley e quel caso di merda. Quel caso che coinvolgeva troppe persone che amava, che stava rovinando la vita sua e di chi gli stava intorno. Volere?

No, non voleva nulla. Tranne una cosa.

«Voglio solo proteggere i nostri figli.» Si rimise in ginocchio e guardò la cognata negli occhi. «Voglio che loro e tutti gli altri bambini siano al sicuro. E se questo significa far esplodere il resto del mondo, allora d'accordo, che esploda pure. Ma prima vengono James e Molly.»

Sperava che quell’accenno a sua figlia facesse scattare qualcosa in Audrey - un’idea, una soluzione, un'alternativa al non occuparsi più del caso. Probabilmente funzionò, perché il viso di lei si riaccese e, quando parlò, la sua voce era fievole ma ferma. 

«Forse... una cosa. Posso dirti una cosa. Il resto lo dovrai fare tu, ma sta' attento.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «No, non voglio questo. Se ti uccidesse io non...»

«Non mi ucciderà. È una cosa piccola. Il posto dove l’ho trovato.» Le scappò un colpo di tosse. «Lo conosci.»

«Davvero?»

Audrey tossì di nuovo mentre annuiva. «Ci sei stato anni fa. L'hai _devastato_.»

«Devastato?»

«Completamente.»

Le labbra della donna si distesero mentre un barlume di divertimento le attraversava gli occhi grigi. Per un folle istante Harry pensò che fosse finita, che la maledizione l'avesse abbandonata in qualche modo straordinario e incomprensibile, ma fu subito smentito da una serie di colpi di tosse che la squassarono violentemente e la costrinsero a piegarsi in avanti. Harry la sorresse e si accorse, con orrore, che stava sputando sangue.

«Perce! Sta...»

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase. Percy era già lì, accanto a loro, con due fiale di colore diverso in mano. Stappò quella blu elettrico e costrinse Audrey a rimettersi dritta.

«Audrey... Audrey, bevi. Così. Bravissima.» La sostenne e quasi la obbligò a finire la fiala, ignorando i suoi singulti. «Bravissima.»

Quando ebbe finito la strinse a sé e lei gli si abbandonò contro, il viso premuto sotto il collo di lui. «Mi dispiace, Perce, mi dispiace, mi dispiace...» ripeteva all'infinito.

«Va tutto bene. Sei stata bravissima. Va tutto bene.» Percy continuò a stringerla e cullarla finché i suoi singhiozzi si spensero, i suoi respiri smisero di essere affannosi e il suo corpo si rilassò del tutto. Allora le asciugò il viso con la manica del soprabito, delicatamente; Harry ebbe l'impressione che Audrey si fosse addormentata, ma di colpo lei sobbalzò e si staccò dal marito.

«Cosa... che ci faccio qui?!» esclamò, guardandosi attorno con occhi sbarrati. «Quando...?»

«Ah, alla buon'ora. È da un bel po' che cerco di svegliarti.» La voce di Percy era calma, appena un po' acida, come se un minuto prima non fosse stato terrorizzato a morte ma solo moderatamente preoccupato. 

_Cazzo quanto sai mentire bene, Perce._

«Svegliarmi? Ma... ma io...»

«Non ricordi? Sei svenuta. Sai che giorno è oggi?»

«Oggi? Lunedì, ma...» Audrey si guardò di nuovo intorno, smarrita, poi si portò una mano alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi. «In nome di Crowley, che è successo? Perché non siamo nell'ufficio di Hermione?»

«Te l'ho detto, sei svenuta. Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?»

«Io... Non so...»

Restò in silenzio per diversi secondi. Il dolore causato dalla maledizione era cessato del tutto, così come le emorragie; sembrava solo molto confusa. «Stavo giocando a scacchi con Ron, ho mosso la Torre, lui la Regina... Oh. Ho perso di nuovo, non è vero?»

Il viso di Percy si illuminò di sollievo, ma Harry lo vide ricomporsi immediatamente e diventare arcigno. «Esatto. Subito dopo sei crollata a terra, allora Harry e io ti abbiamo riportata a casa,» disse, con un inequivocabile tono di rimprovero. «Ti avrò detto centinaia di volte di non esagerare con gli stimolanti. Vedi cosa succede? Finirai col rovinarti il cervello.»

«Hai ragione... mi dispiace tanto,» biascicò lei, portandosi di nuovo le mani al viso. «Mi gira la testa...»

«Lo credo bene. Tieni.» Le porse la seconda fiala di pozione che aveva portato, color verde brillante. «Dormi un po' e vedrai che starai meglio.»

«No... no. Ho preso già troppa roba oggi...»

«Fidati, questa non ti farà niente. Coraggio.» Percy attese che lei finisse anche quella fiala, poi l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e l'accompagnò fuori dallo studio, avendo cura di non incrociare lo sguardo con Harry. Lasciandolo da solo, in una vertigine di pensieri caotici e odore di sangue.

Per diversi minuti dopo che i due furono andati via, Harry non riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi. Fissava l'angolo occupato poco prima da Audrey, le minuscole macchie di sangue sul pavimento e sulle proprie dita. Sperava di trovare in essi il senso che mancava alle parole di lei e che, ormai, sarebbe mancato per sempre.

_L'hai devastato. Non devi cercarlo._

Finalmente si rimise dritto. Si sentiva stordito, col cervello pieno e vuoto allo stesso tempo - una strana reazione al passare di colpo dall'agitazione al silenzio; con un gesto automatico pronunciò un incantesimo e cancellò le gocce di sangue per terra, poi si guardò intorno per la prima volta da che era entrato lì. Non ricordava di aver mai messo piede nello studio di Audrey, ma difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato una vista del genere: le pareti straripavano di libri come il resto della casa, e due angoli erano occupati da altrettante vetrine piene di pozioni e ingredienti. Il tavolo al centro aveva una forma insolita - nove lati, contò Harry - ed era affollato di pergamene manoscritte, alambicchi e strumenti dall'aria fragile. La luce entrava da tre grandi finestre orientate a ovest, est e sud; guardandole, l'Auror si rese conto che la stanza non era quadrata o rettangolare, bensì pentagonale.

«Dovresti lavarti le mani.»

La voce di Percy lo fece girare di scatto. L'uomo si era sciacquato e tolto il soprabito e ora se ne stava sulla soglia della porta, con due tazze in mano e l'aria distrutta. «Il bagno è al piano di sopra, subito davanti alle scale.»

Harry annuì e fece come suggerito. Salì le scale e si lavò le mani e la faccia, sempre immerso in quella specie di _trance_ che rendeva meccanici tutti i suoi movimenti; quando tornò nello studio, Percy era seduto al tavolo e sfogliava un grosso libro dalla copertina scarlatta.

«Accomodati,» disse lui senza guardarlo, accennando a una sedia davanti alla quale era appoggiata una tazza fumante. «Se non fosse così presto ti offrirei qualcosa di più forte, ma dovremo accontentarci. Comunque, il professor Lupin diceva sempre che la cioccolata fa miracoli.»

Fu nel momento in cui si metteva seduto che Harry ritornò in sé. Lo spavento, la confusione, la rabbia tornarono a farsi sentire dentro di lui - soprattutto la rabbia. Percy dovette percepirlo, perché sospirò e mise da parte il libro.

«Mi dispiace,» mormorò a testa bassa. «Per prima. Non avrei dovuto aggredirti in quel modo.»

Harry digrignò i denti. «Non le farei _mai_ del male. Lo sai.»

«Sì, lo so. Mi dispiace.» Percy sfilò gli occhiali e si premette le mani sugli occhi. «È solo che... quando si tratta di Audrey perdo la testa. Scusami.»

«Mh.»

D'accordo, _quello_ Harry poteva capirlo. In fondo, nemmeno lui avrebbe reagito bene se in quella situazione ci fosse stata Ginny. «Come sta?» chiese.

L'altro si tolse le mani dal viso e raddrizzò la schiena. «Meglio. Si sveglierà tra tre o quattro ore e penserà di aver dormito da ieri pomeriggio.»

«E non ricorderà nulla da allora?»

«Nulla. La pozione copre un arco temporale molto più vasto di un Incantesimo di Memoria. Mi dispiace, era l'unico modo per...»

«Hai fatto benissimo.» Harry si guardò attorno e accennò alle pareti. «Era questo il pentagono di cui parlava?»

«Uhm, sì. Il cinque è un numero protettivo, per questo è venuta qui: l'ha aiutata a resistere più a lungo agli effetti della maledizione. Anche le camere da letto hanno cinque lati, ha insistito lei perché le facessimo così.» Percy indicò il tavolo. «Il nove invece... rappresenta l'illuminazione, o qualcosa del genere. Non ho mai preteso di capirci qualcosa, per me il nove è solo l'Eremita dei tarocchi, ma Audrey detesta la Divinazione...»

Parlando si era rasserenato parecchio, o comunque sembrava meno affranto di prima. Anche Harry si sentiva meglio - ma nel suo caso, più che la numerologia era il profumo di cioccolata a distendergli i nervi. Ne prese un sorso, scottandosi la lingua. «Cosa le è...» si schiarì la gola. «Cosa le è successo?»

Percy rimise gli occhiali e guardò prima il libro davanti a sé, poi Harry. «Un Auror può leggere un trattato di magia oscura?»

«E un funzionario delle Passaporte può farlo?»

«Mh. Ottima osservazione.» Fece scorrere il tomo sul tavolo. «Si chiama legamento,» spiegò mentre Harry scorreva la pagina aperta di fronte a lui. «Un'Arte Oscura particolarmente turpe con molte forme e molti usi. Nel caso di Audrey serviva a obbligarla a dimenticare ciò che sapeva, o a rivelarlo a costo della sua vita.»

«Un po’ come un Voto Infrangibile?»

«Peggio. Il Voto Infrangibile richiede la volontà delle persone coinvolte, il legamento no. Senza dimenticare la parte sulle atroci sofferenze per tutto il tempo in cui si ricorda il segreto.»

«Assurdo...»

«Tutte le Arti Oscure sono assurde.» Percy storse la bocca. «Per questo sarebbe utile studiarle liberamente, anche se il nostro Ministro non è molto d'accordo. Non ha senso avere paura di qualcosa senza conoscerla, e più la nascondi, più la rendi pericolosa.»

Ecco un altro dettaglio da annotare tra le novità su Percy Weasley. Harry non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se quella opinione sulle Arti Oscure fosse ascrivibile all'influenza di Audrey o se, piuttosto, la pecora nera della famiglia non se la fosse sempre portata dentro. Decise che non gliene importava nulla, proprio come non gli importava di quella sua scioltezza nel parlare di argomenti proibiti e della sua evidente propensione a infrangere i divieti quando gli andava. Harry non era come Kingsley, che vedeva solo bianco e nero; la vita gli aveva insegnato fin troppo sulle scale di grigio. Silente, Piton, Regulus Black, i Malfoy e decine di altri glielo avevano insegnato.

Percy Weasley era solo l'ultimo, e il meno autorevole, di quella lunga lista.

«Vedo che per il rituale di legamento serve il sangue della vittima,» disse Harry, puntando un dito sul libro. «Per questo hai controllato se avesse dei tagli?»

«Esatto.»

«Ma non ne aveva.»

«No.»

«E quindi...»

«Chiunque l'ha Legata non aveva bisogno di prenderle il sangue in quel momento, perché ce l'aveva già.»

Dopo quella frase Percy tacque per diversi secondi, mentre le sue mani si stringevano attorno alla sua tazza ancora intatta. «Significa che è stato qualcuno della Loggia Alchemica,» soffiò infine.

«La... Loggia? La _sua_ Loggia? Ma come...»

«Nel momento in cui entrano a farne parte, i nuovi Alchimisti donano un po' del loro sangue. Non chiedermi perché. Un gesto simbolico di appartenenza, o un modo di rafforzare il legame tra loro, o...» Percy sbuffò e mosse le mani in un gesto esasperato, «o perché sono un mucchio di psicopatici, vai a capire. Sta di fatto che il sangue di Audrey è conservato insieme agli altri nella Sala degli Alchimisti, perciò chiunque di loro potrebbe averle fatto questo.»

Sospirò e tornò a guardare l'interno della tazza. Harry accolse quell'ennesima informazione senza sorprendersene troppo: ci avevano già pensato, al fatto che quel caso potesse riguardare un membro della Loggia. L'avevano ipotizzato loro due quando ancora teorizzavano la Migrazione, l'aveva suggerito Shacklebolt in riferimento ai simboli declinati, e ora questo. Tutto puntava in quella direzione, ma c'era qualcosa che non convinceva Harry.

«Audrey ha detto che non è come sembra,» ricordò. «L'ha giurato.»

Percy grugnì. «Audrey direbbe qualsiasi cosa pur di difendere la Loggia. Non hai visto come si è rivolta a Kingsley, oggi?»

«Beh, lui le ha dato della maga oscura...»

«Harry, andiamo. Non è un mistero che nella Sala si insegnino ancora le materie proibite, anche dopo che la legge le ha vietate.» Sospirò di nuovo. «È stato quello, sai, a far perdere al Ministero l'appoggio dei Maestri. Dopo che avevano ricevuto il permesso da O'Tusoe di tornare a studiare le Arti Oscure, non sono stati contenti di vederselo togliere dall'attuale Ministro. Forse, se li avesse lasciati fare...»

«È per questo che non si sopportano, Audrey e Kingsley? Perché mi sembrava ci fosse qualcosa di più personale.»

L’altro esitò un istante prima di scuotere il capo, e quell'istante fece capire a Harry che sì, ci aveva visto giusto: non era solo la visione divergente sulle arti proibite a creare attrito tra quei due, c'era anche qualcos’altro. Ed era pronto a scommettere la bacchetta che riguardasse Percy - forse il modo in cui Shacklebolt l’aveva messo a rischio durante la guerra, forse no.

«Incompatibilità di carattere, presumo,» rispose invece lui con un mezzo sorriso. «Sono entrambi molto forti e testardi.»

«Già. Certo, è sicuramente questo.»

«Comunque, Harry... se sono coinvolti gli Alchimisti...»

«Non lascerò perdere il caso,» rispose subito. «So cosa ha detto Audrey, che è una questione più grande di noi e così via, ma...»

«E io sono d'accordo con te. Intendevo dire che devi essere ancora più prudente mentre indaghi. Sospetto che la Loggia abbia i suoi, uhm, metodi per sapere cosa accade all'interno del Ministero.»

Anche questo lasciò l'Auror per nulla sconvolto. «Tipo quando tua moglie ha dimostrato di conoscere il contenuto del fascicolo?»

«Già. Ho provato a interrogarla in proposito, ma ha fatto il suo solito gesto di quando non può dire niente e se n'è andata.»

«Forse dovremmo parlarne con Kingsley...»

«No. La Loggia ci serve comunque per predisporre i rituali protettivi, dire a Kingsley che il colpevole potrebbe essere un Alchimista lo porterebbe a rivedere la sua decisione.»

«Allora che mi suggerisci di fare?

Percy lo guardò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Io?»

«Certo. Che dovrei fare, secondo te?»

Possibile che quella semplice domanda avesse avuto il potere di mettere in difficoltà suo cognato? Pareva di sì, perché quello arrossì e strinse le labbra. «Ecco... non saprei,» borbottò, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. «Sono solo un funzionario delle Passaporte, non mi intendo di indagini.»

«Non sei solo un funzionario. Conosci i meccanismi della Loggia e sei una persona intelligente e fidata, ed è ciò che mi serve in questo momento.» Nel dirlo, Harry realizzò che per la prima volta in anni gli stava chiedendo apertamente un consiglio. Percy avrebbe dovuto fare la ruota come un pavone, altro che imbarazzarsi. «Hai detto che gli Alchimisti sanno cosa succede nel Ministero. E se indagassi fuori da lì? In un luogo più sicuro, sottoposto alla Custodia Segreta?»

«Uhm... sì, potrebbe essere una buona idea.»

«Bene.» Accanto a Harry c'era una pila di pergamene nuove: ne prese una, evocò una penna e scrisse l'indirizzo di Grimmauld Place in modo chiaro e leggibile. «Tieni,» disse poi, porgendola a Percy. «Ci vediamo lì domani, dopo le sei.»

L'altro sgranò gli occhi. «Harry! Non posso farti da Custode!»

«Perché no? Tutta la famiglia conosce il posto, manchi solo tu. Farò venire anche Hermione, e con te e Audrey potremo...»

«No.» Percy scosse in fretta il capo. «No, da questo momento Audrey è fuori.»

«Ma senza di lei non...»

« _No_. Non avrei mai dovuto chiederle di aiutarti, dovevo aspettarmi che si sarebbe lasciata coinvolgere e avrebbe commesso qualche stupidaggine.»

«Stupidaggine? Perce, ha risolto il caso!»

«Senza dire a nessuno dove andasse e che intenzioni avesse, e guarda cosa le è successo.»

Non aveva tutti i torti. Audrey aveva agito da incosciente, decidendo di indagare per conto proprio, e se l'aveva fatto una volta poteva farlo di nuovo; date le circostanze, era meglio impedirle di mettersi ancora in pericolo.

_Sì, Potter, ma ricorda: oggi se n'è andata dopo che tu e Hermione avete insultato suo marito di fronte a lei. Forse non voleva fare tutto da sola, forse l'avete convinta voi col vostro atteggiamento. Sicuro che non sia colpa tua?_

Chiuse e riaprì gli occhi per scacciare quel pensiero. No, era una sciocchezza. Non l'aveva detto neanche a Percy, perché avrebbe dovuto confidare a lui e a Hermione dove intendeva andare a "verificare la sua teoria"?

Ingoiò l'idea con un altro sorso di cioccolata. «Quindi non le dirai niente? Nemmeno che un altro Alchimista l'ha Legata? Se torna in Sala potrebbe rischiare di...»

«In Sala sarà al sicuro. Il fatto stesso che sia viva testimonia che non ha rivelato nulla, e se le leggessero la mente vedrebbero che ha cancellato ogni traccia del ricordo.»

Aveva pensato proprio a tutto. Harry non trovò argomenti con cui ribattere. «Va bene, terremo fuori Audrey,» disse, «ma allora è vitale che ci aiuti almeno tu.»

«Io?»

«Certo. Non vorrai abbandonarmi proprio adesso, spero.»

«No, non è questo...»

«Senza Audrey sei tu quello più esperto in materie occulte. Per favore. Questo caso è appena diventato cento volte peggiore di quanto credessi, non posso affrontarlo soltanto con Hermione.»

«Lo so, ma...»

«Perce. È la cosa giusta da fare.»

Si pentì subito di aver pronunciato quella frase. Non voleva in alcun modo far sapere a Percy che aveva origliato la sua conversazione con Kingsley. Se lui si accorse di quella coincidenza tra le parole di Harry e le proprie, però, non lo diede affatto a vedere; si limitò a fissare la sua cioccolata ormai fredda e a mordersi il labbro, indeciso. 

«Non credo che risulterò molto utile,» mormorò infine, «ma d'accordo. Farò il possibile.»

«Grazie. Grazie davvero.»

L'altro scosse il capo e mantenne lo sguardo chino. Sembrava di nuovo abbattuto come prima - no, sembrava _stanco._ Harry provò per lui lo stesso moto di pietà che aveva sentito per Shacklebolt: quella faccenda stava logorando ciascuno di loro in modo diverso, ma con risultati identici. Percy poi... nel giro di un paio d'ore era passato dal rievocare i ricordi della guerra al veder agonizzare la sua amatissima Audrey, era un miracolo che fosse ancora tutto intero. 

_E questi dovrebbero essere i tempi di pace. Non riusciremo mai a godercela, almeno noi?_

«Senti... so di aver detto che ti avrei aiutato con Ginny, ma non credo di... essere nelle condizioni. Preferirei tenere d'occhio Audrey, se non ti dispiace.»

«Oh. Sì, certo, non preoccuparti.» 

Cazzo. Eh già. C'era ancora da affrontare la questione con Ginny. La sola idea diede la nausea a Harry, che ancora una volta desiderò non essersi mai assunto quel maledettissimo incarico. Si congedò in fretta da Percy, ricordandogli l'appuntamento per l'indomani, e si Materializzò verso casa sua.

«Guarda un po' chi c'è!» esclamò sua moglie, andandogli incontro alla porta con James in braccio. «Non è un po’ presto per tornare a casa, signor Potter?»

«Ginny...»

Prima ancora che Harry riuscisse a mettere piede oltre la soglia, Ginny gli piazzò un bacio sulle labbra e il bambino tra le braccia. «Lo sai che tuo figlio ha detto “mamma”?»

«Sul serio?!»

«Già! Beh, lo ha detto indicando l’orsetto, il biberon e i fiori nel vaso, quindi _potrebbe_ non significare proprio “mamma”, ma insomma, è qualcosa.»

«Mamma!» esclamò James in quell’istante, aggrappandosi agli occhiali di Harry che esplose in una risata. Merlino, perché non poteva essere sempre così?

«Ho deciso di fare una prova,» disse Ginny, riprendendo il bambino e dirigendosi verso la cucina. Harry la seguì dopo essersi sfilato mantello e scarpe. _Perché_ non poteva essere sempre così, sempre quella gioia, quella calma? «Questo pomeriggio porterò James alla Tana a trovare i miei. _Se_ mia madre non dirà nemmeno una volta che sembra deperito, _allora_ considererò l’idea di lasciarlo a lei il giorno della partita, altrimenti...»

«Ehm, Ginny...»

«Sì?»

Aveva messo James nel seggiolone, gli faceva levitare davanti dei sonagli colorati e sorrideva dei suoi tentativi di afferrarli. Non era depressa, non era angosciata, non era infelice. Era di nuovo lei, la sua ragazza ardente e vitale, quella che aveva preso in giro i Carrow per mesi e ora imparava a farsi beffe anche dei propri mostri interiori. Chissà quanta fatica c'era dietro quel viso raggiante, quanta stanchezza. Perché non poteva semplicemente essere in pace?

_Ce la siamo pagata a caro prezzo, questa pace. Ce la siamo meritata. Io, te, la tua intera famiglia. Cosa dobbiamo fare per mantenerla? Cos'altro dobbiamo sacrificare?_

Harry sospirò. Quel giorno più che in altri gli mancavano le risposte. 

«Dobbiamo parlare, Gin.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum:_ chi desidera la pace, prepari la guerra (Vegezio, _Epitoma rei militaris_ , prologo al libro III)


	12. In Apricum Proferet

«E come l’ha presa?»

«Non male quanto credevo, ma nemmeno bene. Ha detto che era colpa sua.»

«Cosa?!»

Prima di rispondere, Harry si prese tutto il tempo del mondo per finire il suo disgustoso caffè. Il bar Babbano davanti all’ingresso del Ministero era esecrabile quanto a pulizia e qualità dei prodotti, ma era anche uno dei pochi posti in cui lui, Hermione e gli altri maghi potevano sostare passando inosservati. La clientela media era composta da giovani goth e metallari, gente che non badava a bizzarrie come i lunghi mantelli e le vesti da strega; probabilmente non avrebbero fatto una piega nemmeno se loro due avessero cominciato a parlare ad alta voce di evocazioni e demoni. Era perfetto.

_Godric benedica i Babbani._

«Ha detto che era colpa sua,» ripeté Harry. «Che se non fosse stata così depressa avrei potuto dirle tutto subito invece di… di tenermi dentro ogni cosa. Le _dispiaceva_ per non essermi stata accanto, capisci?»

«Ma tu le hai detto che _non_ è colpa sua, sì?»

«Certo! Le ho spiegato che semmai era colpa mia, che volevo solo proteggerla e che invece avrei dovuto fidarmi di lei. Non so se ha capito, però,» mormorò alla fine.

Hermione sospirò e scansò il suo cappuccino sul tavolo con un gesto infastidito. «Mi dispiace tanto, Harry. Davvero.»

«Ormai è andata.» 

Un po’ vigliaccamente, era quasi contento di essersela cavata _solo_ con quello. A parte quell'autocolpevolizzazione assurda, Ginny non aveva mostrato né spavento né ansia: irritazione sì, e tanta, ma più per l'idea di doversi spostare a Grimmauld Place che per il fatto che Harry non le avesse parlato subito del caso.

«Quindi vi trasferite oggi?»

«Abbiamo già iniziato ieri. Mancano giusto un paio di cose… sai, non sapendo per quanto tempo ci dobbiamo restare...»

«Certo.» Hermione fece per riavvicinare il bicchiere, ma cambiò idea a metà strada e sospirò. «Quando sono andata via, ieri… Percy ti ha detto, uhm… ti ha detto niente di quello che...»

«Non una parola.»

«Mh.»

Harry non capiva se fosse mortificata o sollevata. Quasi di certo provava quello che provava lui - quel misto sgradevole di colpevolezza e imbarazzo. «Non so se dirlo a Ron,» continuò lei, a voce più bassa. «Percy non gli è mai andato molto giù e… non so, forse sarebbe giusto che la sua famiglia...»

«Non dirgli nulla. Lo farà Percy stesso quando sarà pronto.»

 _Se mai lo sarà,_ aggiunse dentro di sé. Otto anni erano passati, e in quell’arco di tempo gli unici ad aver saputo di quella storia erano stati Kingsley e Audrey: c’erano ottime probabilità che non venisse mai alla luce più di così.

«Mh,» ripeté Hermione. Finalmente si decise e bevve un sorso del suo cappuccino. «Bleah,» fece subito dopo, con una smorfia. «Un giorno chiamerò l’ufficio d’igiene e farò chiudere questo posto.»

«Fallo dopo che avrò finito di indagare su questo caso, per favore. Mi sento più al sicuro qui che dentro al Ministero.»

«Perché?»

«Ci sono delle… novità. Te ne parlo meglio stasera, sempre che tu sia ancora interessata.»

«Potter, _non osare_ pensare che io mi chiami fuori dalle indagini adesso. A che ora vengo?»

Merlino, come avrebbe fatto senza Hermione? «Dopo le sei, così sono sicuro che James abbia finito il pisolino.»

«Posso portare anche Ron? Ci tiene molto al suo incontro quotidiano col nipote, quei due sono un cuore e un’anima.»

«Allora è meglio non separarli.»

Non la accompagnò nel Ministero, invece tornò direttamente a Grimmauld Place. Ginny aveva già attrezzato le camere da letto, con l'aiuto di un Kreacher anziano ma felicissimo di poter servire "il padron Harry" e "l'erede della Casata dei Potter" - ossia James. Nel momento in cui Harry entrò nel salotto che ospitava l'arazzo dei Black, l' _erede_ stava ridendo a gran voce e tirando senza pietà le orecchie dell'elfo, il quale sopportava con pazienza e una malcelata soddisfazione per l'ottimo lavoro che stava svolgendo. Ginny osservava la scena in piedi, un po' dubbiosa.

«Come va qui?» chiese Harry, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Oh, bentornato. Pare che tuo figlio abbia un nuovo compagno di giochi,» lo salutò lei. «Non molla Kreacher da quando siamo arrivati, e viceversa.»

«C'era da aspettarselo. Andromeda dice sempre che agli elfi spettava la cura dei piccoli Black, quindi Kreacher deve esserci abituato.»

«Mh.»

«Che c'è? Ormai possiamo fidarci di lui, lo sai.»

«Lo so. Spero solo che non racconti a James storie di Babbani uccisi come favola della buonanotte.»

Non aveva _affatto_ torto. «Ricordami di ordinargli qualcosa in proposito, più tardi,» borbottò, scatenando una risatina in Ginny. «Senti...» le disse poi, attirandola fuori dalla stanza. «Scusami. Davvero.»

«Harry, lo so. Eri preoccupato per me, e io non ero nelle condizioni per sentir parlare di... queste cose. Capisco perché l'hai fatto.»

«È solo che... eri così serena in questi ultimi giorni. Non volevo turbarti.»

«Lo so.»

«Stai bene? Se non è così dimmelo, per favore.»

Ginny fece una smorfia e guardò all'interno del salotto. «Starei meglio se non dovessimo rimanere qui,» mormorò. «Odio questo posto.»

Oh, se la capiva. Nemmeno lui amava Grimmauld Place: c'erano troppe ombre e troppi ricordi in quella casa. Aveva provato ad abitarci, dopo la guerra, ma era come tentare di sistemarsi in un cimitero popolato da fantasmi - fantasmi di risate e passi legnosi tra i corridoi, dell'aggirarsi senza pace di un ex carcerato e dei tormenti silenziosi di suo fratello, persino di quei tre ragazzini mandati allo sbaraglio in una ricerca più grande di loro. Grimmauld Place era impregnata di ombre e alle ombre Harry l'aveva lasciata, con l'unica accortezza di imporre un nuovo incanto Fidelius perché non si sapeva mai.

D'altronde, chi mai avrebbe voluto crescere un figlio in quel posto?

«Anche io,» rispose. «Mi dispiace.»

Ginny restò zitta per qualche istante, poi scosse la testa e lo guardò. «Non importa. Dobbiamo farlo e lo faremo. Basta che tu mi renda partecipe e mi permetta di aiutarti, va bene?»

_No, non va bene per niente. L'esatto contrario di bene. Non vedi che la nostra famiglia è già immersa fino al collo in questo caso di merda? Come posso pensare di coinvolgerti ancora più di così?_

_Se ti succedesse quello che è successo a Audrey?_

«Gin, non penso che tu...»

«No, Harry. So cosa stai pensando e non mi interessa: stavolta non mi lascerai indietro. A che ora arrivano gli altri?» 

Non c'era modo di contraddirla quando gli parlava con quel fuoco negli occhi, Harry lo sapeva per esperienza. Avrebbe potuto insistere e discutere con lei fino a litigare, ma si sentiva nauseato al solo pensiero, perciò andò contro tutto ciò che gli suggeriva il buonsenso e cedette. «Ho detto loro di venire dopo le sei.»

«Ottimo, così James potrà farsi un bel riposino. E anche tu.» Ginny gli passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise. «Hai l’aria distrutta.»

Come sempre, aveva ragione. Dopo pranzo Harry crollò non appena poggiò il capo sul cuscino, nella camera che era stata dei genitori di Sirius, e si risvegliò diverse ore più tardi con la testa pesante ma oggettivamente riposato. Stretto a lui come un gattino, James ronfava ben protetto tra le sue braccia; l'atmosfera di quella casa sconosciuta e piena di ombre non sembrava turbarlo, grazie a Merlino.

Avrebbe davvero fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, anche lasciar esplodere il resto del mondo.

«Ehi, micio.» Harry carezzò la guancia morbida e i capelli sottili di James, che inspirò a fondo e si strofinò la fronte con la manina chiusa a pugno. «Forza, apri gli occhietti, tra poco arriva zio Ron.»

Quasi a farlo apposta, in quel momento il portone si aprì. «Ginny! Che ci fai qui al buio?» La voce allegra di Ron attraversò la casa senza tuttavia svegliare Walburga. «Vietato essere tristi, abbiamo portato l'alcol!»

Seguirono le voci più basse di Hermione e Ginny. Quando Harry si fu trascinato in cucina, portando con sé un vispissimo James, li trovò tutti e tre seduti davanti alle loro birre al tavolo attorno al quale, una vita prima, si erano tenute le riunioni dell'Ordine della Fenice.

«Eccolo!» Ron balzò verso di lui e gli tolse dalle braccia il bambino, che rise felice nel vedere lo zio. «Il mio Potter preferito! Senza offesa, Harry.»

«Tranquillo, nemmeno tu sei il mio Weasley preferito.»

Ron non ebbe tempo di ribattere, che il campanello suonò. «Oh, _no!_ » gemette, mentre le urla della signora Black si innalzavano in risposta al rumore molesto. «Harry, non li hai avvertiti di _non farlo?!_ »

«Mi sono scordato!» esclamò lui, precipitandosi verso l'ingresso. 

Per sedare Walburga Black ci volle una lotta più dura del previsto: da molto nessuno la svegliava e sembrava che nel frattempo avesse accumulato energie in sovrappiù. Furono necessari diversi incantesimi e parecchie imprecazioni perché le tende si richiudessero spegnendo le grida, e solo allora Harry andò ad aprire a Percy.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese lui. «Ho sentito gridare.»

«Storia lunga. Vieni, ma non fare rumore.»

Lo guidò attraverso l'atrio e lungo le scale che scendevano in cucina. Voltatosi un attimo, vide che Percy si guardava attorno con due occhi grandi come Pluffe. 

«Così questa è la famosa casa dei Black,» sussurrò, ligio all'ordine di evitare i rumori. 

«Ne avevi già sentito parlare?»

«Da nonna Cedrella, una volta, e poi da Kingsley.» I gradini di legno scricchiolarono leggermente sotto il peso di entrambi. «Ha detto che la usavano durante la guerra per… non so, un gruppo segreto, o qualcosa del genere.»

«L'Ordine della Fenice.»

«Sì, quello.»

Harry trattenne un grugnito. Quindi Percy aveva _davvero_ intenzione di mentire per il resto della sua esistenza? Quella mancanza di fiducia era irritante, ma d'altronde anche lui aveva iniziato a mutare atteggiamento verso suo cognato solo di recente. Non poteva pretendere di essere contraccambiato così, da un giorno all’altro.

«I tuoi non ti hanno mai parlato dell'Ordine? Mi sembra strano.»

«Non so se l'hai notato, Harry, ma di fronte a me non si parla mai molto della guerra.»

_Beh, magari se ci dicessi che hai fatto la tua parte ti terremmo più in considerazione._

Si morse la lingua per impedirsi fisicamente di pronunciare quelle parole ed entrò in cucina. «Bene, ora ci siamo tutti,» disse, mentre Percy alzava una mano per salutare tutti i presenti.

«Ginny, da quanto tempo. Come stai?» Il suo viso si illuminò nel vedere James. «Ehilà! Quanto sei cresciuto!»

Tese le mani verso il bambino il quale, con grande disappunto di Ron, ne abbandonò subito le braccia per fiondarsi verso quell'uomo così simile al suo padrino. Percy si tolse gli occhiali prima di sollevarlo e avvicinarselo al volto. «Sei tutto tua mamma, sai?»

«Mamma!» gorgogliò James, afferrandogli il naso. Harry sorrise spontaneamente a quella vista, così come le due streghe; l’unico a non trovare tenera la scena fu Ron, che sbuffò.

«Okay, l’hai visto, ora ridammelo,» mugugnò, alzandosi per riprendere James.

«Certo. Ma attento, a giudicare dall’odore penso abbia, uhm, espletato.»

«Cos… Oh. _Oh,_ per le mutande di Merlino… Ginny, tutto tuo.»

«Non pensarci nemmeno. Kreacher!» Al richiamo di Ginny, l’elfo domestico apparve nella cucina. «Il signorino James ha fatto la numero due. Ti spiacerebbe cambiarlo, per favore? Grazie mille.»

«Poverino, non lo invidio...» mormorò Hermione, mentre Kreacher portava via James e il soprabito di Percy. 

«Abituati all’idea. Se un giorno voi due farete figli, non potrete mica sbolognare le parti peggiori a qualcun altro,» replicò Ginny con un ghigno. Harry si aspettava che Hermione le rispondesse a tono, visto che aveva _appena_ sbolognato la parte peggiore a un povero elfo, invece lei e Ron arrossirono e chinarono la testa.

«Audrey non c’è?» balbettò poi la ragazza, rivolta a Percy che le si era seduto davanti.

«Uhm, no. Non… non sarà dei nostri.»

«Oh. Peccato.» A seguito di quella frase Hermione ricevette un’occhiata stranita da parte di tutti, ma continuò imperterrita: «Ieri da Kingsley è stata impeccabile. Falle i complimenti da parte mia.»

Il viso di Percy si rischiarò. «Grazie, glielo riferirò, sarà contenta di sentirlo,» rispose, e poi, assottigliando le labbra: «Sai, ha sempre avuto l’impressione che tu la detesti.»

«Cosa? No, non è vero!» Hermione avvampò e si guardò attorno, cercando qualcuno che l’aiutasse a sostenere quella evidente bugia. «Ho sempre ammirato la sua scelta di tenere il cognome da nubile dopo il matrimonio,» aggiunse in fretta, quasi che quel dettaglio bastasse a dimostrare che no, non considerava affatto la quasi cognata una svitata troppo dedita alle scienze occulte.

Percy fece spallucce. «Se anche non avesse deciso Audrey di farlo, avrei insistito io. Tra noi due è sempre stata lei quella col rango più alto, sarebbe stato del tutto illogico che prendesse il mio cognome.»

«No, aspetta,» si inserì Ron, guardando la sua ragazza in modo strano. «Tu non cambieresti cognome dopo il matrimonio?»

Per una frazione di secondo, Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Hermione e ne intravide i pensieri con chiarezza, nemmeno avesse usato la Legilimanzia. Lei si morse un labbro e tornò a rivolgersi a Ron. «No, credo di no,» rispose, con un accenno di ironia che colsero solo Harry e Ginny. 

«Beh, ma… perché, scusa? Cosa ci sarebbe di male?»

«Come ha osservato tuo fratello, è una questione di _rango._ Sono una consigliera dell’Applicazione della Legge Magica, sarebbe _illogico_ cambiare il mio cognome, a meno di non sposare il Ministro della Magia in persona.»

Harry dovette fare uno sforzo per non mettersi a ridere, mentre l’espressione di Ron passava dal confuso all’oltraggiato e di nuovo al confuso. Gli stava bene. Così imparava a non chiedere a Hermione di sposarlo e, soprattutto, a non dire niente a _lui_ delle sue intenzioni.

«M-ma… Pensavo che... Ginny lo ha cambiato...»

«Mh, già, prendere il cognome del salvatore del mondo magico è stato un grande sacrificio per me, considerato il mio altissimo rango sociale,» sospirò Ginny, portandosi drammaticamente una mano alla fronte. «Comunque, Ron, perché ti fai questi problemi? Non mi pare ci sia un anello al dito di Hermione, no?»

 _Merlino, Ginny, sei una peste._ Stavolta, per soffocare la risata, Harry dovette portarsi una mano alla bocca e guardare lontano dall’amico, il quale era diventato così paonazzo che pareva strano non stesse emanando fumo dalle gote. 

_Peste. Mi sei mancata. Continua a resistere, ti prego._

«Perce, come mai Audrey non è venuta?» chiese Ron, con voce acuta e il palese intento di sviare il discorso.

La domanda strappò Harry dalla bolla di sollievo in cui l’avevano portato quelle chiacchiere leggere e lo gettò bruscamente a terra, alla realtà fatta di omicidi e poteri più grandi di lui. Lo stesso dovette accadere a Percy, perché il suo viso disteso si incupì. «Ecco, lei...»

«Audrey non lavorerà più al caso,» disse Harry, tornando serio a sua volta. Con un sospiro, si sedette a capotavola e raccontò in breve ciò che era accaduto nello studio pentagonale il giorno prima. Si aspettava che anche Percy intervenisse, invece lui si limitò a fissare il tavolo in silenzio. L'evento doveva averlo ferito più a fondo di quanto Harry avesse immaginato.

«Non ci posso credere,» sussurrò Hermione alla fine del racconto. Era piuttosto scossa, e anche Ron, che a differenza sua aveva sempre avuto un debole per Audrey, non nascondeva l'agitazione.

«E non avete idea di chi sia stato a farle questo?» chiese lui.

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Percy si schiarì la voce. «Sono abbastanza certo si tratti di un Alchimista o un Maestro, qualcuno della Loggia.»

 _«Cosa?!»_ scattò Ron. «E perché non sei ancora andato a rompergli il culo?»

Hermione lo guardò scandalizzata. «Ron! Che diavolo dici?» 

«La verità. Se è stato un Alchimista, basta prenderli per il collo uno a uno e vedere chi confessa.»

«Apprezzo il tuo suggerimento,» rispose Percy, «ma non è possibile agire come dici tu.»

«Non è possibile? Perce, ti hanno quasi ammazzato la moglie! Se fosse successo a Hermione, io...»

«Credi che non l'avrei già fatto, se potessi?»

Harry si girò di scatto verso Percy. Suonava calmo, ma nella sua voce c'era la stessa rabbia gelida con cui si era rivolto a Kingsley il giorno prima.

«Credi che se potessi non sarei _già_ andato a prendere a calci ogni singolo Alchimista di quella stramaledetta Loggia? Non sogno altro da ieri,» aggiunse, mentre le sue dita nervose percorrevano le venature del tavolo. «Ma non è così che si fa, ci sono regole da seguire. Con loro ci vuole... metodo.»

«Metodo? Metodo. Ma certo.» Ron incrociò le braccia e fece una smorfia schifata. «Audrey ci ha quasi rimesso la pelle e tu pensi ai metodi, alle _regole._ Sei sempre il solito stronzo.»

Il viso di Percy divenne terreo, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa Harry intervenne. «Ron, _basta,_ » ordinò con una voce così autoritaria che quasi non si riconobbe, poi si rivolse all'altro. «Tuo fratello non ha tutti i torti. So che ci serve l'aiuto della Loggia per i rituali protettivi, ma non significa che non possiamo prenderli e interrogarli uno alla volta.»

Percy scosse la testa, si tolse gli occhiali e si passò le mani sul viso in un gesto incredibilmente simile a quello di Kingsley. Chissà chi aveva copiato da chi.

«Non è solo questo,» sbuffò poi. «Il problema con la Loggia Alchemica è che non si può intervenire su di essa senza una ragione ben precisa, a rischio di perdere l'intero Ufficio Misteri. C'è un...»

«Perdere _cosa?!_ » 

Percy si bloccò e guardò Harry e Hermione, che avevano praticamente strillato quella domanda. «L'Ufficio Misteri. Non ne sapete niente?»

«Perce, più vado avanti più mi rendo conto che non so niente di _nulla,_ » sbottò lui. «Sulla Loggia poi so ancora meno. Cosa c'entra l'Ufficio Misteri, adesso?»

«Ecco, è una storia lunga, non credo che...»

«Qualsiasi cosa mi aiuti a capirci di più su questi dannati Alchimisti va benissimo. Sono stufo di sentirne parlare e di ritrovarmi più ignorante di prima. Avanti.»

Percy lo guardò incerto per diversi secondi, poi sospirò. «Sapete come è stato fondato il Ministero?» chiese, rivolto a tutti e a nessuno.

«Sì,» disse Hermione, ovviamente. «Nel 1707, dopo lo Statuto di Segretezza...»

«Esatto. La Loggia, invece, è nata circa tre secoli prima. All'epoca non era _la_ Loggia, ma solo una delle tante scuole alchemiche inglesi che studiavano i misteri della magia elementale. Ciò che la differenziava dalle altre era il fatto di avere la sede sottoterra.»

Via via che parlava, il suo viso riprendeva il colorito normale e la sua voce tornava calma. Più allontanava da sé il ricordo di sua moglie sofferente, più si rianimava. «In pratica,» proseguì, «i Maestri di quella scuola avevano scoperto una sorta di... com'è che dice Audrey... ah, sì: una "convergenza di flussi di magia naturale", localizzata in profondità nel sottosuolo di Londra. Decisero di edificarvi una sede segreta in cui condurre i loro esperimenti, per sfruttare le proprietà magiche del luogo.»

«In che senso?»

«La combinazione di energie magiche in quel posto sotterraneo amplificava i poteri degli alchimisti, permettendo loro di ottenere risultati migliori. Un effetto simile si ha a Hogwarts, che infatti sorge vicino a un'altra confluenza.»

«Wow.» Hermione era affascinata, e a giudicare dall'espressione di Ginny e Ron anche loro stavano seguendo quel discorso con un certo interesse. 

«Qualche anno dopo l'emanazione dello Statuto di Segretezza, il Wizengamot decise di confiscare la sede di quella scuola alchemica per stabilirci le fondamenta del Ministero. Trattandosi di un luogo impregnato di magia naturale, era la scelta perfetta per un edificio governativo. Ovviamente, gli alchimisti non furono molto d'accordo.»

«Mh, li capisco,» borbottò Ron.

«Ci fu un... tira e molla abbastanza aggressivo, ma alla fine i Maestri di allora riuscirono a strappare un ottimo compromesso: sarebbero entrati a far parte del Ministero come Loggia governativa, continuando a lavorare nella loro sede e ricevendo finanziamenti per le loro ricerche, a differenza delle scuole indipendenti. In cambio, il Wizengamot avrebbe avuto il permesso di costruire l'edificio istituzionale al di sopra della convergenza e si sarebbe appropriato dei risultati degli esperimenti, sfruttandoli come meglio avrebbe creduto per il bene della collettività.»

«Quindi i locali della scuola alchemica...»

«Sono diventati l'Ufficio Misteri, e il resto del palazzo vi è stato costruito sopra sfruttando lo spazio sotto il manto stradale.» Percy fece un mezzo sorriso. «È anche per questa ragione che l'Ufficio Misteri è così... particolare. I suoi locali sono costantemente immersi in una corrente di magia elementale pura, perciò sono perfetti per lo studio dei fenomeni magici. Se poi andaste nel punto più vicino in assoluto alla confluenza, ossia la Sala degli Alchimisti, riuscireste persino a fare cose che i vostri soliti poteri non vi permettono.»

«Hai ragione. Me lo ricordo.» Harry rammentò all'improvviso il giorno in cui lui e Percy erano andati a trovare Audrey nella zona dei Misteri riservata alla Loggia: prima e unica volta in cui, consapevolmente e senza essere in pericolo di vita, era riuscito a eseguire un incantesimo senza bacchetta.

_Per fare un gavettone in faccia a Percy. Miglior decisione della mia esistenza._

_Scusa, Perce._

«Ma all'Ufficio Misteri non lavorano anche gli Indicibili?» fece Ginny.

«Sì, ma loro sono stati istituiti una cinquantina di anni dopo, quando il Ministero ormai si era consolidato dal punto di vista organizzativo. Solo allora il Wizengamot riuscì a creare un suo team di ricercatori di nomina governativa, separato dalla Loggia, a cui fu riservato lo studio di alcune materie.»

«E a che gli serviva, se avevano già gli Alchimisti?»

«A risparmiare sui fondi da devolvere loro. Gli Alchimisti sono esosi, oltre che orgogliosi. Quando si videro limitare le materie di ricerca iniziarono a minacciare di riprendersi la loro sede...»

«Ma la loro sede è parte del Ministero, come...?»

«Ecco, non so bene come funzioni la magia dell'Ufficio Misteri, ma a quanto ho capito quel posto _sa_ di appartenere più agli Alchimisti che al Ministero. E se la Loggia decidesse di non farvi accedere più nessuno, Indicibili compresi, lo potrebbe fare. Già lo fa, in parte, visto che la Sala è raggiungibile solo se si è invitati.»

Ron sgranò gli occhi. «Ah sì?»

«Certo. Beh, io ovviamente posso entrare e uscire quando voglio,» aggiunse Percy con una certa fierezza, per poi accennare ai fratelli. «E anche voi, in teoria, dato che abbiamo lo stesso sangue. Comunque, immaginate cosa accadrebbe se il Ministero da un giorno all'altro perdesse _tutte_ le sue scoperte, i suoi strumenti e i suoi progressi scientifici, nonché la fonte di magia naturale che alimenta l'intero edificio: il danno sarebbe incalcolabile.»

_Altro che incalcolabile, sarebbe un vero disastro. Cazzo._

Harry era onestamente sconcertato. Fino a quel momento la sua visione della Loggia era stata limitata a quel poco che aveva imparato da Audrey: sapeva che gli Alchimisti passavano pressoché inosservati nel Ministero e lavoravano per conto loro a progetti spesso segreti - e talvolta ai limiti della legalità - ma che fossero addirittura l'ago della bilancia rispetto all'Ufficio Misteri era quasi inconcepibile. 

«E cosa volevano per non chiudere l'Ufficio?» chiese, anche se aveva già una mezza idea. Percy la confermò subito.

«Studiare le Arti Oscure senza conseguenze penali,» rispose infatti. «Lì, nel Ministero. E lo ottennero.»

Calò il silenzio, che fu interrotto solo quando Kreacher ricomparve con un James pulito e profumato. Ron si mise subito il bambino sulle ginocchia per farlo saltellare, ma il suo viso restò serio.

«Quindi... quindi la Loggia era _autorizzata ufficialmente_ a occuparsi di Arti Oscure? Dal Ministero stesso?» La voce di Hermione era incredula. «Credevo lo facessero, ecco... di nascosto, quantomeno. Che fosse una sorta di malcostume generalizzato.»

«Adesso sì, all'inizio invece era tutto alla luce del sole. Gli Alchimisti del Ministero mantennero questo privilegio finché in Europa non comparve Grindelwald,» rispose Percy. «Allora si diffuse una sorta di... isteria di massa nei confronti della magia oscura, e poco importava che la Loggia la studiasse solo da un punto di vista strettamente teorico. Il Wizengamot dovette imporre limiti sempre più stringenti, e quando poi Voi-Sapete-Chi cominciò ad acquistare potere l'insegnamento delle Arti Oscure nella Sala degli Alchimisti fu del tutto vietato, pena la carcerazione a vita ad Azkaban.»

Ron grugnì. «Era il minimo, direi.»

Percy gli dedicò un'alzata di sopracciglio. «Credi? Invece secondo me fu uno sbaglio clamoroso. La ragione principale per cui Voi-Sapete-Chi e i suoi accoliti erano così potenti risiedeva nel fatto che i suoi oppositori non conoscessero le Arti Oscure e non sapessero come difendersi. Vietarne lo studio è stato il più grosso errore di Bartemius Crouch, se volete la mia opinione, e io ne so qualcosa,» concluse con una nota di amarezza. L'ultima frase era ambigua, e Harry si chiese se si riferisse all'aver conosciuto Crouch da vicino o all'aver sperimentato sulla propria pelle le conseguenze delle Arti Oscure. 

«Comunque,» riprese, «da allora i rapporti tra Loggia e Ministero sono rimasti abbastanza tesi. Finita la prima guerra i Maestri cercarono di riottenere la loro autonomia di insegnamento, ma Caramell preferì un approccio più, uhm, indifferente. Formalmente la legge proibiva ancora alcune materie, ma nel pratico nessuno faceva domande se qualche Alchimista approfondiva la demonologia o la teoria delle maledizioni. Scrimgeour fu molto più severo, pur non arrivando a prevedere l'ergastolo, poi venne il finto governo di O'Tusoe e...»

«E le Arti Oscure tornarono al Ministero,» completò Harry. «Per questo Kingsley è così avverso alla Loggia e viceversa.»

«Esatto. Il Ministro si è impegnato molto per sradicare di nuovo lo studio della magia oscura, ma... beh, non è facile. Nei pochi mesi di governo O'Tusoe, i Maestri sono riusciti a iniziare una intera generazione di Alchimisti alle materie proibite, e convincerli a mollare quelle conoscenze non è facile. Basta vedere Audrey, e lei è una di quelli _favorevoli_ a Kingsley.»

«Perce, è tutto molto interessante,» sbuffò Ron, «ma non ho ancora capito come questo ci impedisca di aprire il cu...»

«Ron, il bambino!»

«... _posteriore_ agli Alchimisti. Scusa, Herm.»

«Come ho _appena_ detto, Ron, la Loggia va presa per il verso giusto. Il potere che hanno sull'Ufficio Misteri...»

«Ho capito, ma risponderanno a un'autorità, no? I Misteri hanno un direttore, e se non c'è lui c'è il Ministro, o il Wizengamot!»

« _No,_ Ron.» Percy era stato calmo fino a quel momento, ma ora appariva irritato. «Per convincere la Loggia ad accettare tutte le varie restrizioni nel corso degli anni, il Ministero ha dovuto concederle sempre più autonomia. Allo stato attuale delle cose, gli Alchimisti non rispondono né al direttore dei Misteri, né al Ministro, né al Wizengamot: dipendono in tutto e per tutto dal Gran Maestro, e _qualsiasi_ ingerenza non giustificata a dovere può portare a un vero e proprio incidente diplomatico.»

«E quindi? Lasciamo che ammazzino le persone impunemente?!»

« _No,_ Ron. Quello che sto cercando di dire è che, se voglio aprire il posteriore ai membri della Loggia senza passare dalla parte del torto, devo avere prove concrete. Quindi _prima_ capiamo cosa sia successo con esattezza a mia moglie, _poi_ ci occupiamo della responsabilità degli Alchimisti. Chiaro adesso?» 

Detto ciò, Percy si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e sospirò, esasperato e stanco per aver riassunto tre secoli di storia ministeriale senza quasi prendere fiato. Gli altri restarono in silenzio, ciascuno a lasciar sedimentare per conto suo quanto appreso; Harry non era del tutto sicuro di come quelle informazioni entrassero nel quadro generale del caso, ma il suo istinto gli diceva che era sulla giusta strada. Se tutto portava in direzione della Loggia, il minimo che poteva fare era scoprire di cosa fosse capace.

«Bene,» disse dopo qualche secondo, «allora cerchiamo di farci venire in mente dove possa essere andata Audrey e cosa possa aver trovato. Una volta capito questo, risaliremo al resto.»

Guardò gli altri, come a cercare conferma. Percy si rimise dritto sulla sedia, Hermione invece assunse automaticamente la sua espressione da consigliera; Ginny e Ron si limitarono a rivolgergli i loro migliori sguardi determinati, e persino James emise un verso entusiasta dalle ginocchia dello zio.

La sua squadra era pronta.

«Dunque. Prima di perdere la memoria, ha fatto in tempo a dirmi che conosco già quel posto e che l'ho devastato. Non ho idea di cosa significhi, ma... che c'è?» Harry si interruppe, notando che tutti lo guardavano con occhi sbarrati.

«Amico, sei serio? Si fa prima a elencare i posti che _non_ hai devastato,» gli rispose Ron a nome degli altri, che annuirono. «Ma se devo dirne uno, scelgo la Gringott. Non sono mai riusciti a riparare del tutto il buco che abbiamo creato per far uscire il drago.»

Hermione si portò una mano sotto al mento, pensierosa. «Anche Hogwarts, in un certo senso,» mormorò, facendo sobbalzare Harry.

«Hogwarts? Io avrei distrutto _Hogwarts?_ »

«Beh, non dico che sia _tutta_ colpa tua, ma se ci pensi bene... tra la Battaglia, la Stanza delle Necessità andata a fuoco, la Camera dei Segreti... obiettivamente hai fatto un bel po' di danni a scuola.»

«Vero, e se non sbaglio una volta hai spaccato l'ufficio di Silente.»

«Giusto, Ron. O la casa di Bathilda Bath a Godric's Hollow. Ricordi, Harry, quando ci siamo dovuti difendere da Nagini?»

«E Villa Malfoy? Herm, tu eri svenuta, ma so per certo che ti è caduto addosso un lampadario.»

«E l'abitazione dei Lovegood. Inoltre sono anni che fai l'Auror, sicuramente avrai distrutto qualche altro...»

«Okay, okay, ho capito, ci sono _molti_ posti che corrispondono alla definizione,» sbuffò Harry, leggermente infastidito. Gli sembrava che i suoi amici ci stessero prendendo un po' troppo gusto a ricordargli le sue disavventure. «Ma non hanno senso. Perché mai Audrey sarebbe dovuta andare a Villa Malfoy, o alla Gringott?»

«Beh, il vecchio Lucius era un Mangiamorte, magari conservava qualche segreto oscuro... O magari la risposta è in una cassetta di sicurezza...»

«Aspetta un attimo.» Hermione sgranò gli occhi verso Harry. «Cosa ci ha detto prima di andare via?»

«Che... aveva fatto un sogno e voleva...»

«No, dopo. "Voglio verificare una teoria, _già che sono qui_ ". Qui, cioè al Ministero!»

Anche Harry strabuzzò gli occhi. «Hai ragione, me lo ero scordato! Ma allora...»

«Allora è andata all'Ufficio Misteri.»

Tutti guardarono Ginny, che sollevò un sopracciglio in un modo che ricordava molto Percy. _«Sul serio_ non vi era venuto in mente? L'abbiamo nominato ottanta volte negli ultimi dieci minuti,» osservò asciutta.

«Ginny, sei un genio!» esclamò Hermione. «Ma certo, è _l'unico_ posto che abbia un senso!»

«Oddio, non l'abbiamo proprio _devastato..._ »

«Ron, stai scherzando? Non abbiamo lasciato _una_ stanza in ordine, quella volta» lo rimbeccò Ginny. «Magari tu l'avrai rimosso, tra le mille avventure che hai vissuto, ma io me lo ricordo bene.»

«Hai ragione, Gin. Hai proprio ragione.» Harry appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si mise le mani tra i capelli. Adesso che era stato detto, appariva fin troppo ovvio che quel dannato Ufficio c'entrasse qualcosa, legato com'era agli Alchimisti. Come aveva potuto non pensarci?

«Bisognerebbe capire però di _quale_ parte dell'Ufficio Misteri si tratta,» disse Hermione. «Se non sbaglio, quella volta abbiamo visitato la stanza delle Profezie, quella dello Spazio...»

«La stanza dei cervelli,» aggiunse Ron con un brivido.

«E la stanza del Velo.» Harry sospirò.

«Non dimenticate la stanza del Tempo.»

Stavolta si girarono tutti verso Percy. «E tu che ne sai?» gli chiese Ron, stupefatto.

«Ero assistente di Caramell, mi occupavo di visionare i reclami da parte dei vari dipartimenti.» Percy si sistemò gli occhiali, e qualcosa del vecchio lui riemerse dietro di essi. «Quella volta ho dovuto rispondere a circa _duecento_ rimostranze dagli Indicibili della stanza del Tempo, perché la vostra bella impresa aveva irreparabilmente distrutto l'intera scorta di Giratempo,» brontolò in tono scorbutico. «Il solo ricordo mi fa venire i crampi alle mani.»

«Oh, _scusa_ se per scappare dai Mangiamorte ci siamo difesi come potevamo!» replicò Ron, acido. «Avremmo dovuto _pensarci,_ mentre cercavamo di salvarci la pelle, che il nostro _povero fratello_ avrebbe...»

«E la cosa peggiore è che Audrey me lo rinfaccia tuttora, a distanza di anni!» proseguì l'altro come se non avesse sentito. «All'epoca seguiva un progetto lì, sapete? Uno studio congiunto tra Indicibili e Alchimisti per provare a potenziare le Giratempo. Ha dovuto ripulire lei i _vostri_ danni, e ancora oggi dice di non aver mai visto un posto così... così...» 

Tacque di colpo e impallidì. «Così _devastato,_ » mormorò, per poi nascondere il viso tra le mani. «Merlino, quanto sono idiota.»

«Devastato? Audrey usa questa esatta parola, ne sei certo?» chiese Harry in fretta.

Percy annuì, senza togliere le mani dalla faccia. «Sono così stupido. Come ho fatto a non ricordarmene subito? Lo racconta _di continuo,_ » gemette.

«Allora è quella! La stanza del Tempo!» Hermione era così eccitata che Harry si aspettava di vederla alzarsi e mettersi a ballare. «Qualsiasi cosa lei abbia trovato, è sicuramente lì!»

«Sì, ma _cosa?_ Perché, ora che mia sorella mi ci ha fatto pensare, dubito sia una buona idea andare ai Misteri senza sapere bene quello che cerchiamo. Non voglio replicare l'avventura della Profezia,» bofonchiò Ron. 

«Ci stavo riflettendo.» Harry mosse la bacchetta e Appellò il fascicolo del caso, per poi metterlo al centro del tavolo. «Audrey ha detto di aver trovato "il mancante". Può significare che ha individuato il collegamento che manca tra gli omicidi, oppure che in essi c'è un elemento che a prima vista "manca". Perciò...»

«...rileggiamo tutto da capo,» sospirò Hermione, mettendosi subito a dividere il fascicolo tra tutti i presenti. Era una fortuna che Harry si fosse ricordato di eliminare i cadaveri dalle foto delle scene del crimine, perché Ginny prese proprio le parti sul caso Nesbin e Ron aprì la pagina del caso Baston davanti agli occhi, innocenti ma impressionabili, di James.

Per diversi minuti non ci furono che il fruscio di carta e i gorgheggi del bambino a riempire la cucina. Nessuno, nemmeno Harry, avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza cosa stessero cercando, ma all'Auror sembrava comunque di aver fatto dei passi da gigante nell'ultima mezz'ora.

C'era un filo conduttore, finalmente. Un'Alchimista aggredita da un suo collega nell'Ufficio Misteri, dopo aver scoperto _qualcosa_ riguardante una serie di omicidi svolti con modalità occulte. Mancava solo un pezzettino, un dettaglio, una piccolissima sfumatura che desse senso a tutto quanto, che li mettesse nella giusta direzione, che...

Una risatina interruppe i suoi pensieri. «Ehi, Perce, ti ricordi il signor Corvo?» fece Hermione, sempre ridacchiando. «Ne ho trovato un altro nel caso Baston.»

Harry e Percy alzarono di scatto la testa dai rispettivi fogli e si scambiarono un'occhiata prima di guardare lei. «Che vuoi dire?» chiese Harry.

«Qui.» La ragazza indicò la pagina del fascicolo dedicata alle deposizioni. «Albert Ducrow. È il Babbano che ha ritrovato il corpo di Juliana. _Crow,_ corvo, proprio come...»

«Jurgis Raben, il testimone del caso Nesbin.»

«Esatto! È una coincidenza buffa, no?»

Harry non rispose, si limitò a fissarla sbigottito mentre nel suo cervello - _finalmente -_ cominciava a nascere un'idea.

«Non ho mai visto una coincidenza in vita mia,» mormorò infine, per poi strapparle il fascicolo di mano.

«Ehi! Ma...»

«Albert Ducrow ha trovato il cadavere di Juliana mentre portava a passeggio il cane,» borbottò, ignorandola. «Era anche nel filmato. Perce?»

«Uhm, sì?»

«Tu hai letto il verbale di Raben. Cosa faceva nel momento in cui passava vicino casa dei Nesbin?»

Percy aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Lui, beh...» Fece per prendere il foglio da Ginny, ma si bloccò e spalancò gli occhi mentre ricordava. «Portava fuori il cane,» disse. «Pensi che...»

«Sì, lo penso. Passami il caso Bose.» 

«Harry, cosa...»

Per la seconda volta Harry ignorò Hermione, troppo concentrato su quella sottilissima intuizione per badare al resto. Era qualcosa di così piccolo che temeva di perderlo di vista se solo avesse sbattuto le palpebre. «Eulalia Bose,» lesse dal fascicolo, «è stata ritrovata... da Gavran Leskovar, mago, nel parco dove questi stava portando il cane.» Grugnì. «Non mi sembra un signor Corvo, però.»

«Certo, perché non hai studiato altre lingue oltre all'inglese.» Percy gli rivolse un sorriso così arrogante che Harry si ritrovò diviso tra la voglia di dargli un pugno e quella di ascoltarlo a vita. «Invece io, per esempio, so che _gavran_ significa "corvo" in croato.»

 _«Croato?!»_

«O sloveno, ammetto di essere un po' arrugginito con le lingue slave. Ma è sicuramente "corvo".»

«Come diavolo fai a sapere il _croato,_ Perce?!» esclamò Ron, basito per quella scoperta.

«Ho svolto il tirocinio alla Cooperazione Internazionale con Crouch, ricordi?» Percy smise di sorridere e rabbrividì. «Un altro mese là e avrei iniziato a parlare anche lingue inesistenti.»

«Potter, spiega anche a noi, per favore,» sbuffò Hermione. «Cosa c'è di rilevante in tutto questo?»

«C'è di rilevante, consigliera, che abbiamo tre persone con lo stesso nome e che facevano la stessa cosa nel momento in cui trovavano i cadaveri, o assistevano al rapimento.» Harry allargò le braccia in un gesto trionfante, come aveva visto fare a Audrey. «Quante probabilità ci sono che accada?» 

«Non mi sembra un granché.»

«No, ma è _l'unico_ elemento in comune tra gli omicidi oltre al tipo di vittima. Ricordi cosa ha detto Audrey sull'assenza di coincidenze?»

«E credi che _questa_ sia la coincidenza mancante?»

«Vediamo subito. Dov'è il caso Rubens? Se c'è un signor Corvo anche lì, significa che forse abbiamo un nuovo elemento su cui basarci.»

Harry prese i fogli relativi a Daniel Rubens, ma invece di sfogliarli li diede direttamente a Percy che si mise subito a leggere.

«Allora... ritrovato sulla spiaggia di Aberdeen da... Bran Dafydd, che portava a passeggio il cane.»

«Oh.» La delusione era tale che Harry non si curò di nasconderla. Se ne accorse persino Ron, che gli diede un colpetto consolatorio sul braccio.

«Beh,» disse, «non si chiama Corvo, ma l'attività corrisponde. Sono tutti padroni di...»

«Questo Dafydd è gallese, vero?» lo interruppe Percy. «Sì, leggo qua che è nato a Cardiff.»

«Perché? Non dirmi che...»

«No, Harry, Dafydd è la versione gallese di David, non significa "corvo".» Di nuovo quel sorrisetto tronfio, stavolta però lo era persino _più_ di prima. «Ma Bran sì.»

«Sul serio?!»

Percy annuì. «Assolutamente. Certo, in gallese non si scrive proprio così, ci vorrebbe un accento circonflesso sulla "a", ma è una buona approssimazione.»

«Non ci posso credere. Potrebbe esserci _davvero_ un legame.» Messo da parte lo scetticismo di poco prima, Hermione appariva sbalordita. Accanto a lei Ron sembrava altrettanto stupito, ma per motivi diversi.

«A che ti serviva il _gallese_ nella Cooperazione Internazionale? Il Galles è ancora nel Regno Unito, se non sbaglio.»

Gli occhi di Percy brillarono per un attimo. «Non l'ho imparato per il tirocinio, l'ho imparato per me. Secoli fa uscivo con una ragazza del Gwynedd, bellissima, forse la più carina che abbia mai...» Tacque di botto e avvampò furiosamente. «Non ditelo a Audrey, vi prego,» balbettò.

Ron scosse il capo con aria grave, mise James tra le braccia di Hermione e congiunse le mani sul tavolo. «Perce, solo a pensarci mi sento sporco, ma a questo punto te lo devo chiedere: _quante_ ragazze hai avuto?»

Percy dovette offendersi per il tono della domanda, perché sollevò il mento e guardò malissimo il fratello. «Sicuramente più di te, Ronnie,» rispose stizzito.

«Ha ragione, _Ronnie_ ,» confermò Ginny con un ghigno più largo che mai, scatenando una risata in Harry e un incendio sul viso di Ron.

«Va bene, ora basta,» ordinò Hermione, che stava arrossendo come e più del compagno. «Okay, diciamo che tutti questi omicidi sono legati dalla presenza di un uomo che, in qualche modo, si chiama Corvo. Come si collega questo alla stanza del Tempo? Il corvo ha un significato particolare? Oppure...»

«Oppure,» sussurrò Harry, folgorato per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. Davanti a sé aveva la foto del ritrovamento di Daniel Rubens: senza il cadavere si notava bene il piccolo cerchio disegnato nella sabbia, lo stesso che poi era stato tracciato col sangue accanto agli altri tre bambini.

Merlino. Com'era facile, _ora_ , vedere lì dove prima c'era solo il buio. Come bastava _una_ pista giusta per trovare tutte le ramificazioni. 

_Quanto cazzo amo il mio lavoro._

«Forse il corvo non c'entra col tempo, ma questo sì,» disse, facendo scorrere la fotografia davanti a Hermione e indicando il simbolo.

«L'Uroboro con le fattezze umane? Quello che Audrey non ha...»

«Il simbolo che le _mancava_ da tradurre. Esatto. E cosa rappresenta? Avevi detto di conoscerlo.»

Hermione aggrottò la fronte. «S-sì, lo conosco, di solito è raffigurato come un serpente... e significa immortalità, infinito, eternità...»

«...e quindi _tempo,_ » concluse Harry. «Ecco cosa ha trovato Audrey nella stanza del Tempo: l'Uroboro umano. Deve essersi ricordata di averlo visto lì, magari quando lavorava alle Giratempo...»

«...ed è andata a verificare la teoria. Oh mio Dio, Harry, ci siamo.»

_Ci siamo. Ci siamo. Cazzo, ci siamo!_

Merlino, Morgana e tutti i Fondatori, avrebbe potuto mettersi a ballare nudo per la gioia. Certo, non aveva ancora concluso nulla, la parte difficile sarebbe venuta da lì in poi - connettere i punti nel modo giusto, scovare il responsabile, perseguirlo e così via... ma dopo aver brancolato nell'oscurità per due settimane, era come essere accecati dal più potente dei _Lumos_.

E a giudicare dai sorrisi vittoriosi degli altri, anche loro dovevano pensarla come lui.

«Ottimo,» disse in fretta, cercando di contenere l'entusiasmo - una battaglia persa in partenza, visto che si sentiva vibrare di soddisfazione in tutto il corpo. «Ricapitoliamo: la soluzione a questo caso potrebbe essere nella stanza del Tempo dell'Ufficio Misteri ed è in qualche modo collegata all'Uroboro umano. Domattina andrò a dare un'occhiata, e Hermione, se vuoi unirti a me...»

«Tu e le tue domande retoriche, Potter,» rispose la _consigliera Granger_.

«E la questione dei tizi di nome Corvo?» chiese Ginny.

«Non so cosa possa significare, onestamente, ma a questo punto penso sia meglio parlare di nuovo con ciascuno di loro. Potrebbero essere coinvolti in qualche maniera, o...»

«Potrebbe anche essere solo la, uhm, firma dell'assassino,» suggerì Percy. «Se ci pensi, un gruppo di corvi è detto _murder,_ quindi... magari è una maniera elegante di lasciare un segno.»

«Perce, oggi sei una fucina di idee.» Hermione gli regalò un sorriso luminoso. «Non so come avremmo fatto senza di te, davvero. Grazie di tutto.»

Anche Harry sorrise tra sé. _Sapeva_ cosa voleva dire la sua amica. Se però si aspettavano che Percy accogliesse quell'elogio con un ringraziamento pomposo dei suoi, restarono delusi: l'uomo infatti assunse il colore di una Prugna Dirigibile e chinò la testa.

«Macché, anzi, mi spiace avervi rallentato,» mormorò a mezza voce. «Se mi fossi ricordato subito della stanza del Tempo, non ci avreste messo così tanto a fare il collegamento.»

«Però...»

«Oh, diamine, com'è tardi!» Percy scattò in piedi. «Se abbiamo finito, io dovrei proprio andare.»

«Ma... certo, penso che sia tutto per oggi.» Sorpreso da quel cambio di atteggiamento, Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. In effetti non era la prima volta che suo cognato respingeva un complimento o un segno di gratitudine esplicito - solo il giorno prima aveva dovuto _insistere_ per convincerlo della sua utilità nell'indagine - e per qualche ragione la cosa gli diede una stretta allo stomaco. «Vuoi fermarti a cena?» gli propose, alzandosi a sua volta.

«Oh, no, grazie. Conoscendo Audrey avrà già preparato da mangiare.»

«Allora ti accompagno alla porta.» 

L'atrio di Grimmauld Place non sembrava spettrale e spaventoso come al solito, mentre Harry aspettava che Percy si mettesse il soprabito. In qualche modo, l'aver trovato la chiave dell'orrore che gli occupava la mente da due settimane aveva dissolto anche alcune delle ombre che si annidavano lì.

O magari era l'aver passato del tempo con la sua famiglia, chissà.

«Ehi,» disse, a bassa voce per non risvegliare la signora Black, «Hermione ha ragione. Senza di te non avremmo mai...»

«Penso che gli Auror siano arrivati,» lo interruppe Percy parlandogli sopra. «Non vedranno la casa, naturalmente, ma potrete chiamarli in qualsiasi momento se serve. Li avvertirò che siete già dentro, così staranno all'erta.»

«Oh. Certo. Grazie.»

«Dovere. Ci vediamo, Harry.»

«Perce?»

Aveva già un piede fuori dalla soglia, ma si fermò con un sospiro. «Sì?»

Harry prese fiato. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, ma l'idea gli era balenata in testa solo in quell'istante. «Perché non... non venite a stare qui anche voi? Tu, Audrey e Molly?»

L'altro lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre. «Non... non penso sia opportuno,» rispose. «Preferisco che Audrey senta parlare del caso il meno possibile, e comunque sarebbe pericoloso per voi.»

«Come, pericoloso?»

«Gli Auror a disposizione sono solo sei in totale, divisi in tre turni. Se dovessero controllare due famiglie sarebbero in grossa difficoltà. Preferisco si concentrino su di voi, visto che siete quelli più a rischio.»

Il discorso era inattaccabile dal punto di vista logico, ma Harry storse il naso. «Non importa. Voi sareste comunque più al sicuro, con l'incanto Fidelius e...»

«Ma quello serve solo nel caso l'omicida voglia rapire di persona James, e non credo si esporrebbe così per mia figlia. No, a noi basteranno i rituali protettivi e le geometrie sacre, vedrai.»

«Meglio una sicurezza in più che una in meno, no? L'hai detto tu!» Per poco Harry non alzò la voce. _Dannazione, Perce, permettimi di aiutarti una cazzo di volta._

«Non quando va a svantaggio di chi ha più bisogno, ossia tu, mia sorella e mio nipote. Sareste oggettivamente più a rischio se venissimo anche noi qui, e non posso permetterlo.»

«Insisto. C'è un sacco di spazio in questa casa, possiamo...»

«Harry, no. Ti ringrazio di cuore, ma no.»

Lo disse con voce dolce ma ferma, tanto che Harry non riuscì a replicare subito. Cercò nella sua mente qualcosa che potesse convincerlo, ma dopo un istante lui aggiunse qualcosa che lo spiazzò.

«Tante persone hanno fatto tanto per proteggerti, in passato,» disse infatti Percy con un sorriso triste. «Lascia che continuiamo a farlo per la tua famiglia, va bene?»

Rivolse un cenno del capo a Harry e fece di nuovo per andarsene.

«Perce?»

Stavolta il sospiro era chiaramente esasperato. « _Sì_ , Harry?»

Il ragazzo deglutì. Non sapeva bene perché l'avesse fermato. Forse era il senso di colpa insito nell'essere sempre e comunque la persona da proteggere, forse invece non gli piaceva quella versione di Percy che rifiutava lodi e offerte di aiuto. O forse perché, dopo aver scoperto così tante cose nell'arco di una sola serata, non sopportava l'idea che altre rimanessero nascoste.

«Mi è venuto in mente che...» 

_Cos'hai sulla schiena, Perce?_

«...non ti ho mai chiesto cosa hai fatto durante la guerra. Sai, quando c'era O'Tusoe.»

L'espressione di Percy non cambiò, ma Harry capì che si era irrigidito. «Nulla di che. Lavoravo al Ministero, tra gli assistenti di segreteria,» rispose cauto.

«Lo so. Intendo... eri da solo, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte. Dev'essere stata dura.» Alzò le spalle. «Mi piacerebbe saperne di più, tutto qui.»

Aspettò, curioso di vedere l'effetto delle sue parole. Di certo Percy non si sarebbe confidato con lui lì, in quel momento, ma magari non avrebbe nemmeno negato o finto indifferenza come al solito. Lo vide mordersi l'interno di una guancia, indeciso; a un tratto parve sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine si limitò a produrre un sorriso come quelli di Audrey.

«Te lo racconto la prossima volta che verrete a cena da noi. Buonanotte, Harry,» rispose, e finalmente uscì da Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quidquid sub terra est, in apricum proferet aetas_ : tutto ciò che è sotto terra, col tempo torna alla luce (Orazio, _Epistulae,_ I, 6, 24)


	13. Perpetua Una Dormienda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avete letto fin qui: grazie infinite, avete il mio cuore. Vi verrà recapitato comodamente a casa tra sessanta o settant'anni.  
> Nel frattempo, buona lettura.

Non era stato _l'incubo_ a svegliarlo. In quel caso si sarebbe ritrovato accartocciato sul bordo del letto, con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, le dita aggrappate disperatamente al lenzuolo e il corpo paralizzato; invece era seduto, il cuore a mille e tutti i sensi all’erta, a malapena consapevole di dove si trovasse ma con la certezza che qualcosa fosse fuori posto. Proprio come era successo il giorno prima, quando la cosa fuori posto era Audrey sanguinante nello studio.

Percy trattenne il fiato e tese le orecchie, in cerca del rumore che poteva averlo strappato al sonno profondo, ma non udì nulla a parte il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato. A differenza sua, la casa dormiva placida. 

_Certo. A differenza mia, la casa non ha i nervi a pezzi._

Sbuffò e si strofinò gli occhi. Calmo, doveva stare calmo. Di sicuro era stata Molly a svegliarlo, forse si era agitata nel sonno e aveva emesso uno dei suoi gridolini che tanto gli scuotevano il sistema nervoso. Era più forte di lui, una sensazione che trapassava tutte le barriere razionali e lo colpiva dritto nel cervello rettile: _se_ sua figlia piangeva, _allora_ lui doveva attivarsi e fare qualcosa, anche a costo di ignorare le suppliche del proprio fisico che implorava riposo. A volte bastava che la bambina esalasse un respiro leggermente più forte per farlo sussultare - e per fortuna adesso dormiva in una stanza tutta sua, perché i primi mesi erano stati tremendi da quel punto di vista.

Ad ogni modo, dato che era sveglio, tanto valeva andarla a controllare. Cercò a tentoni gli occhiali e la bacchetta sul comodino, e solo dopo che il _Lumos_ ebbe rischiarato la camera si accorse che Audrey non era lì. _Tanto per cambiare._ Trattenne un moto di fastidio e si alzò. 

Molly si era effettivamente spostata nel sonno e dormiva in orizzontale rispetto al lettino, le coperte gettate ovunque tranne che sul suo piccolo corpo. Percy la ricoprì alla meglio, pregando Ecate che quel minimo movimento non la svegliasse - se fosse successo avrebbe passato le successive tre ore a cercare di convincerla che no, non era l’ora di giocare, e per quanto l’amasse con tutto se stesso preferiva _dormire._ Lasciò la camera in punta di piedi, socchiudendo la porta, poi si diresse verso le scale.

C’erano solo due posti dove Audrey poteva trovarsi a quell’ora infame, ossia la cucina e lo studio. Il suo cervello iperattivo la portava spesso ad alzarsi nel cuore della notte per seguire una ispirazione improvvisa, che poteva essere un’aggiunta alle pozioni con cui sperimentava quotidianamente, un’idea da appuntarsi per tornarci con calma in seguito, o un testo da consultare fino all’alba su qualsiasi materia stesse approfondendo in quel periodo. Non era facile convivere con una persona dalla mente così irrequieta, ma Percy ne aveva fatto la propria ragione di vita e, fino al giorno prima, ci era riuscito senza mai vacillare e senza pentirsene neanche per un istante.

Fino al giorno prima.

Scese le scale e si affacciò nello studio, dalla cui porta semiaperta filtrava la luce tenue di una bacchetta. Audrey era là, dritta e immobile, le spalle rivolte alla porta; coi capelli sciolti lunghi fino alla vita, la camicia da notte chiara e i piedi scalzi sul pavimento di legno sembrava quasi un fantasma. Fissava una delle librerie, o forse l'angolo tra essa e la finestra - l'angolo dove Percy l'aveva trovata il giorno prima. _La mia cosa fuori posto._

Per l'ennesima volta in due giorni l'uomo dovette reprimere un brivido. «Ehi,» chiamò in un sussurro, per non interrompere il sonno della casa. «Tutto bene?»

Audrey non rispose né si girò. Lui le si avvicinò con cautela, chiedendosi se avesse iniziato a camminare nel sonno come conseguenza della pozione per la memoria, ma quando fu a due passi da lei la vide chinare il capo e sospirare.

«Mi spiace, non volevo svegliarti,» mormorò Audrey.

«Non è colpa tua. Non mi ero neanche accorto che fossi scesa.»

«Oh. Hai avuto il solito incubo?»

«No, credo sia stata Molly.»

Finalmente si voltò. Era pallida e aveva lo sguardo smarrito. «Io non riesco a dormire,» disse. «L'aria è strana, stanotte.»

«Che intendi?»

«Ha un suono strano. Non vedi?»

Prima che Percy potesse rispondere, lei scrollò la testa con vigore. «Scusa,» riprese Audrey. «Non ho… non ho riposato molto in questi giorni, probabilmente farnetico.»

Gli rivolse un sorrisino mesto. Lui provò a ricambiarlo, ma riuscì solo a increspare le labbra in una smorfia stanca.

 _Era_ stanco, maledizione. Più stanco di quanto non fosse mai stato in vita sua. Tra la spossatezza conseguente all’essere un neogenitore con lavoro a tempo pieno e l’aver trascorso due settimane in uno stato di tensione costante, poteva dire a buon diritto di aver esaurito le energie da un pezzo; eppure erano state le ultime quarantotto ore ad assestargli il colpo di grazia, prosciugandogli il cuore e le ossa da qualsiasi forza vitale gli fosse rimasta. 

«Possibile. Ti preparo una tisana?»

Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che hai?» domandò invece di rispondergli. «Non ti senti bene?»

Ah, il fenomenale intuito di sua moglie. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? _No, è da ieri che sto male, perché sei andata all’Ufficio Misteri senza prima dirmi nulla e come risultato ti hanno quasi ammazzata._ Si morse la lingua. Sarebbe stata la risposta giusta da dare, certo, _se_ Audrey avesse ricordato almeno una parte di quanto accaduto dal momento in cui avevano lasciato l’ufficio di Hermione, lunedì, fino alla sua agonia nello studio, martedì. Allora _sì_ che Percy avrebbe potuto sfogarsi, liberarsi di ciò che l’aveva consumato da dentro per il resto di martedì e tutto mercoledì fino a quell’esatto istante.

_Te ne sei andata da sola a cercare Merlino sa cosa e non mi hai detto niente. Ho pensato che saresti morta. Avevi promesso di dirmi sempre tutto, invece non l’hai fatto. Non ti sei fidata di me. Dimmi almeno perché._

Godric, quanto gli avrebbe fatto bene buttarle addosso tutta la rabbia e la delusione che sentiva, invece di tenersele dentro come sempre. Era talmente abituato a reprimersi che ormai quasi non ci badava - faceva parte dell’essere sposato a un’Alchimista dell’Ufficio Misteri, d’altronde, e lui sapeva benissimo a cosa sarebbe andato incontro quando le si era proposto. I reagenti chimici in casa proprio accanto al cibo. Quella luce un po’ troppo intensa negli occhi quando parlava di Arti Oscure, che spaventava chi non la conosceva bene come lui - cioè _tutti_. Giorni interi ad aspettarla invano mentre veniva trattenuta in Sala da qualche Maestro, per progetti di cui non gli avrebbe potuto parlare. Cercarla di notte nel letto e non trovarla, perché certe illuminazioni non potevano aspettare il sorgere del sole e lei _doveva_ lavorarci sopra ora, immediatamente, prima di subito, al diavolo tutto. La sua famiglia che lo guardava storto, perché _uno come lui_ aveva portato in casa _una come lei_ e no, proprio non lo capivano, come non lo capiva Kingsley. E il perenne senso di inferiorità, logica conseguenza dell’essere il compagno di una donna più grande, importante, intelligente, più _tutto_ di lui. 

Percy aveva accettato questo e altro, andando contro alla propria natura orgogliosa ed egoista, ingoiando tutto ciò che poteva somigliare a un rimprovero o a una critica nei confronti di sua moglie anche quando gli sembrava di averne diritto - salvo nei giochi tra loro, ma lì era amore, non contava. L'aveva fatto per tre anni e l’avrebbe fatto volentieri per altri trecento, se avesse potuto, perché ogni istante di sopportazione era un istante in più che trascorreva con Audrey. Cosa se ne faceva dell’orgoglio, quando poteva avere lei? Aveva accettato tutto con gioia, e in cambio le aveva chiesto soltanto una cosa.

_Non escludermi mai._

E Audrey, che sapeva tutto sulla ricerca dell’equilibrio e sulla conservazione della materia, aveva capito. Gli aveva dato i suoi libri, gli aveva parlato di qualsiasi cosa non fosse coperta dal segreto della Loggia, l’aveva persino istruito ogni volta che lui aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo; soprattutto, non gli aveva mai nascosto niente di ciò che le passava nella testa, qualunque fosse l’argomento. Era il _loro_ equilibrio e aveva funzionato alla perfezione, senza traballare neanche una volta. 

Fino al giorno prima, quando si era infranto in quello stesso studio.

_Mi hai escluso. Mi hai lasciato fuori. Mi hai tradito. E per poco non ti ho persa._

Reprimere _quello_ non era facile come mortificare la propria vena orgogliosa o soprassedere sulle sue quotidiane stravaganze; per farlo doveva attivamente sforzare ogni fibra di sé, impedendosi di ripensarci ogni volta che la guardava. E cazzo se era sfiancante.

Ma d’altronde qual era l’alternativa? Rinfacciarle di avergli nascosto la sua intuizione sull’Ufficio Misteri e il suo intento di andare a verificarla, quando lei neppure _sapeva_ di averlo fatto? No, sarebbe stato sterile e meschino. Se anche Percy le avesse domandato conto e ragione del perché aveva infranto l’unica promessa che lui le avesse mai chiesto di mantenere, il ricordo di quel momento era ormai perduto per sempre, sepolto in qualsiasi luogo andassero a finire le memorie dimenticate.

Quindi doveva reprimere. La rabbia, la delusione, il vago e nauseante senso di tradimento, la fatica di far finta di niente per proteggerla, il terrore di perderla che ogni tanto si riaffacciava. Reprimere, reprimere sempre, ancora e ancora.

«Sono solo preoccupato,» rispose. «Per... questa situazione.»

Non suonava molto convincente, persino una meno sveglia di Audrey avrebbe capito che si trattava di una mezza verità. Lei lo guardò stringendo gli occhi come se volesse analizzarlo, ma dovette rinunciarci, perché crollò il capo e sospirò.

«Anch'io,» ammise. «Non faccio che pensare a quei poveri genitori.» Si passò una mano sul viso. «Mi sento così inutile.»

«Sei stata di grande aiuto, invece. Hai tradotto i simboli e...»

«No. Non tutti. Quell’Uroboro… non riesco a levarmelo dalla testa.»

Percy provò una fitta allo stomaco. Quindi ci stava _ancora_ pensando, nonostante tutto. «Smetti di arrovellarti,» disse, sperando che la sua voce suonasse ferma. «Harry ha una pista, se ne occuperà lui. Tu hai fatto abbastanza.»

_Sei quasi morta, cazzo, cos’altro vuoi?_

Audrey grugnì e lasciò ricadere la mano. «Macché. Mi pare di non fare _mai_ abbastanza.» Il suo sguardo vagò nella penombra dello studio, verso il tavolo ennagonale e le carte che lo ingombravano. «Ho tutti questi progetti da finire, tutti questi libri da leggere… e...»

Deglutì. Godric, sembrava sempre così piccola nei suoi momenti di crisi. Percy si sentì invadere da un’ondata di affetto nei suoi confronti: avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lei, abbracciarla, dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che dovevano avere fiducia in Harry. L’avrebbe fatto, se solo la fitta di rabbia allo stomaco fosse passata. Se la ferita al suo amor proprio non fosse stata ancora così fresca.

«...e poi penso a tutti quei bambini, a Molly, e al fatto che non ci sono mai per lei,» continuò Audrey, stavolta con voce rotta. «Non avrei dovuto tornare al lavoro così presto, dovevo… dovevo fare come Ginny...»

«Non dire sciocchezze. Ginny era depressa e ha avuto un parto difficile, ma se avesse potuto sarebbe tornata subito a giocare.» Quella frase gli era uscita più dura di quanto intendesse, così Percy corresse subito il tono. «Stai facendo del tuo meglio con Molly. E poi il tuo lavoro è importante, non lo puoi abbandonare.»

«Lo so, ma… Perce, se le succedesse qualcosa mentre non ci sono non me lo perdonerei mai. Non… non potrei sopravvivere.»

C’era una nota di disperazione nella sua voce. Per la seconda volta Percy sentì un urgente bisogno di confortarla, e per la seconda volta si trattenne. Se doveva reprimersi, tanto valeva reprimere tutto. Compreso l'amore.

*  
  


Audrey tacque, sfinita. Non si sentiva così prostrata da mesi, dai tempi dei grossi sbalzi ormonali del post parto; all'epoca la sola _idea_ che potesse succedere qualcosa a Molly la faceva scoppiare in lacrime - la splendida, perfetta Molly, col suo respiro e la sua pelle e quell'odore che era allo stesso tempo il più sconosciuto e il più familiare del mondo, come poteva sopportare il pensiero che soffrisse? Che stesse male? Che un giorno qualcuno potesse _farle_ del male?

Per Crowley, che settimane orribili erano state, le prime con sua figlia. Orribili e gloriose. Poterla stringere a sé dopo aver trascorso mesi senza toccarla - separate dallo stesso corpo che le univa, il grande paradosso chiamato gravidanza - e contemporaneamente sentire che il difficile e il terrificante iniziavano allora.

_Come posso proteggerti se sei così distante da me? Come posso assicurarmi che tu stia bene, se non ci sono? Torna dentro di me, piccola mia, così posso tenerti al sicuro, così nessuno può ferirti._

Aveva pianto per giorni, attendendo con ansia il momento in cui l'equilibrio chimico nel suo cervello si sarebbe ricomposto. Solo allora era riuscita a recuperare il suo solito spirito e ad affrontare la maternità in maniera meno angosciata e più lucida, più scientifica, com'era nella sua natura: osservare i cambiamenti di Molly attimo dopo attimo, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si fissavano su un oggetto che solo il giorno prima non vedevano, i movimenti delle sue mani che diventavano più precisi e meno casuali, e ricondurre tutto all'evoluzione del suo cervello che oh, lode alla Dea, era in assoluto la cosa migliore che esistesse su quella schifosa Terra, e l'aveva creata _lei, proprio lei._

Lei e Percy, naturalmente. Molly non sarebbe stata così perfetta se non avesse avuto dentro di sé un po' di Percy, un po' della sua intelligenza, del suo fuoco. La loro bambina non aveva neanche dieci mesi, ma Audrey già lo _vedeva_ che la scintilla nei suoi occhi era la stessa del padre, e questo se possibile gliela faceva amare ancora di più.

E più l'amava, più provava terrore all'idea di perderla, soprattutto ora che aveva ben ragione di essere preoccupata. Audrey aveva cercato di canalizzare la sua paura in qualcosa di utile, sfruttandola per aiutare Harry a trovare la soluzione di quel caso, ma una volta esaurito il suo ruolo il terrore era ricomparso, stringente e paralizzante come prima.

Guardò suo marito, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa. Lui sapeva sempre trovare le parole giuste per le sue crisi di sconforto, sapeva quando aveva bisogno di essere abbracciata e quando doveva solo ricevere uno scossone per tornare in sé; certe volte lo intuiva prima ancora che lei stessa se ne rendesse conto. In quel momento però sembrava distante, quasi disinteressato, il suo sguardo privo del calore che le dedicava di solito.

«Capisco,» disse infine lui. «Ma andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Abbiamo i pentagoni, porte e finestre sono Marchiate, e i tuoi confratelli hanno provveduto ai rituali protettivi. Andrà tutto bene.»

Stavolta Audrey colse benissimo il biasimo nella sua voce. Una sfumatura così tenue che probabilmente lui neanche sapeva di esprimerla, ma a _lei_ non poteva sfuggire: la conosceva sin troppo bene, era il tono di quando Percy si tratteneva dal rimproverarla o tentava di reprimere un malumore dentro di sé, e sperava che lei non se ne accorgesse. Pensò di chiedergli di nuovo che avesse, per capire cosa gli provocasse quell'atteggiamento rigido e scostante nei suoi confronti e trovare il modo di fare ammenda.

Ce l'aveva ancora con lei per lo stato in cui si era presentata nell'ufficio di Hermione, alterata e scomposta, o per come era collassata dopo? Si era già scusata, e poi non erano certo le condizioni peggiori in cui l'avesse vista. Era qualcos'altro, magari l'averla appena trovata lì nello studio? Percy non aveva mai amato il suo girovagare notturno, ma bastava a giustificare quella freddezza nei suoi confronti quando aveva così tanto bisogno di lui?

O forse era solo il riaffiorare di uno dei mostri che lo abitavano. Capitava a volte, anche se sempre più di rado da quando era nata Molly, e Audrey odiava quei momenti con tutta se stessa perché non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per aiutarlo. Conosceva Percy meglio del palmo della propria mano, poteva distinguere ogni sua lentiggine e ogni sua sottigliezza, ma in lui c'erano degli abissi talmente profondi che persino lei si faceva scrupoli a guardarci dentro. In quei baratri scuri si annidavano le sue sofferenze più recondite, cose che a Audrey provocavano rabbia e dolore al solo pensarci e che lui si portava nell'anima senza dire una parola, stupido ostinato Grifondoro qual era, contentandosi di tenerle il più sepolte possibile per qualche idiota e nobile ragione. Di quando in quando però qualcosa veniva a galla, sotto forma di incubo o peggio, e lei poteva solo maledire tutti coloro che avevano scavato quelle fosse nel cuore dell'uomo della sua vita, Kingsley per primo.

«Perce...» iniziò, ma la sua domanda si trasformò in un sospiro a occhi chiusi. Oh, Ecate, se non fosse stata _così_ stanca, se l'aria non avesse avuto un suono _così_ vistoso e brillante quella notte, allora si sarebbe immersa con lui nelle acque buie in cui stava nuotando. Ma era troppo, troppo tutto assieme, il pensiero di Molly e quei bambini e la consapevolezza di essere inutile e impotente. _Mi dispiace, amore, porterò i tuoi pesi domani._

«Certo, hai ragione. Scusami,» mormorò, chinando il capo. «Sono una stupida a preoccuparmi così. Scusami.»

Si fissò i piedi alla scarna luce della bacchetta - era scalza? Non se ne era nemmeno accorta, doveva essere davvero esaurita, per Crowley - finché non udì suo marito sospirare.

«No, scusami tu, lo stupido sono io. Quello che provi è normale, date le circostanze.» Ciò detto Percy si schiarì la gola, e quando parlò la sua voce era tornata dolce come al solito, senza biasimo e senza mostri.

«Ti farebbe stare più tranquilla eseguire un, uhm, rituale dei tuoi? Giusto per sicurezza?»

Audrey alzò di scatto la testa e lo guardò a occhi spalancati. Non c'era bisogno di specificazioni per capire di _quali_ rituali stesse parlando, e il fatto che lui l'avesse proposto era inconcepibile considerato quanto li detestava.

«Perce... no.» Scosse il capo più volte. «No, non è necessario, io...»

«Ma ti farebbe stare più tranquilla. Avanti.»

«No, sul serio. So che sei contrario alla magia di sangue.»

«Non sono contrario alla magia di sangue, sono contrario a che usi il _tuo_ sangue. Tieni.» Percy fece un passo avanti e tese la mano sinistra, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. «È offerto volontariamente.»

Audrey deglutì, invano: il groppo alla gola si riformò all'istante mentre gli occhi iniziavano a pizzicarle. Stupido ostinato Grifondoro, lui e la sua mania di sacrificarsi per tutti nel piccolo e nel grande - non che fosse colpa sua, _se ti chiami Ignatius sei condannato ad avere il fuoco dentro di te._ Era stata proprio lei a fargli notare quella semplicissima verità, anni prima, eppure continuava a stupirsene.

Posò la bacchetta sul tavolo, gli prese la mano tra le proprie e individuò immediatamente la sottile linea chiara al centro di essa, unica testimonianza di quanto avevano fatto tre anni prima. Nonostante non fosse un ricordo felice, un piccolo sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra.

«Romantico,» disse soffocando una risatina. «Come il giorno in cui ci siamo innamorati.»

Percy grugnì, anche lui divertito suo malgrado. «Il giorno in cui _tu_ ti sei innamorata, Bennet. Io avevo già preso quella Passaporta da un po'.»

«Ma io mi sono dichiarata per prima.»

«Ma io ti ho amata dal primo istante.»

Si sorrisero, e guardandolo negli occhi Audrey capì che il mostro era tornato nel suo abisso. 

_Rieccoti, finalmente._ Il calore del suo sguardo, la sua rara dolcezza, le cicatrici nascoste che valevano più di mille proclami. La sua anima infiammata. Audrey avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché gli altri vedessero quello che vedeva lei.

Gli baciò il palmo della mano. «Ti ringrazio,» disse scostandosi, «ma non è necessario scomodare altri poteri occulti per oggi.»

«Sicura?»

Annuì. Fece per lasciargli la mano ma Percy la trattenne, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Stettero a guardarsi in silenzio, mano nella mano, per un tempo che avrebbe potuto essere di pochi secondi come di molti lunghi anni - nessuno dei due lo contava, quando erano insieme. Non era importante quanto loro.

Poi, senza alcun preavviso, cominciò.

*

Percy l'avvertì come una scossa lungo la spina dorsale, dritta dal retro del cervello. Doveva averla sentita anche Audrey, perché restò pietrificata per un attimo prima di lanciarsi a recuperare la bacchetta dal tavolo. «Controlla i Marchi,» sussurrò lei in fretta, «io prendo Molly.»

Come se ci fosse bisogno di dirglielo. Prima ancora che sua moglie avesse finito la frase, lui si era già Smaterializzato verso la porta d'ingresso e ne stava verificando la tenuta: il Marchio tracciato giorni prima era ancora lì, quasi invisibile sul legno scuro - buon segno, ottimo segno, casa era sicura. Anche le finestre del piano terra erano a posto; Percy le controllò tutte di corsa, ansioso di passare al piano superiore, e via via che i Marchi si rivelavano spenti e inattivi il panico che l'aveva assalito poco prima scemava.

 _Casa è sicura_ , si ripeté più volte, dirigendosi finalmente verso le scale. _Casa è sicura, è sicura, è..._

Di nuovo la scossa, forte, impossibile da ignorare. Stavolta fu come una sferzata sulla schiena che lo lasciò ansante di dolore e lo paralizzò nel punto dove si trovava, proprio davanti la porta dello studio. Lo studio.

_No, dai. No. Lo studio è un pentagono, cazzo, e ha tre finestre Marchiate, e ci siamo stati fino a un attimo fa._

_Ma Audrey vedeva il suono dell'aria. Quindi aveva i sensi confusi. Quindi..._

Fu quella realizzazione improvvisa a schiodarlo da lì e a farlo precipitare di nuovo verso lo studio, col cuore in gola e il cervello invaso di adrenalina. Spalancò la porta che Audrey aveva lasciato socchiusa al suo passaggio, ed ecco, proprio di fronte a lui, il Marchio sulla finestra a sud brillava rosso contro il cielo scuro all'esterno del vetro.

Qualcosa era entrato da là, nonostante tutto.

_No. Non noi. Perché noi?_

«Audrey...» chiamò con voce tremante, raccogliendo tutto il fiato che aveva. «Audrey! Dobbiamo andarcene, prendi...»

Il nome di Molly gli morì in gola prima di poterlo pronunciare.

Le vedeva, _ora._ Grandi e splendenti in contrasto col buio che entrava dalle finestre, e allo stesso tempo erano ancora più buie della notte, pozzi neri di luce e colori che i suoi occhi non avrebbero dovuto percepire senza impazzire - eppure così, così nere. Lo circondavano senza muoversi, né lontane né vicine, semplicemente _lì,_ presenti, ovunque. Attorno. Sopra. Sotto. Dentro. Ora. Prima. Ora. Ombra bianca, luce nera.

Percy provò a muoversi, a pensare, a urlare. Invano.

*

_Prendi Molly. Prendi Molly. Prendi Molly._

Audrey se lo ripeté come un mantra mentre correva sulle scale, verso la stanza di sua figlia. L'ondata di puro panico che aveva sentito montare nello studio era stata sostituita da una determinata lucidità: prendere Molly e andarsene, Marchi o non Marchi, protezioni o non protezioni. Fuori da lì, _subito._

Salì gli ultimi gradini a due a due e si precipitò verso la cameretta. Il Marchio apposto sulla porta era spento, lode alla Dea, e questo le diede un istante di sollievo prima di gettarla di nuovo nel terrore.

«No,» gemette, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi il simbolo protettivo si illuminava di rosso cupo. «No, no, no!»

Si fiondò sulla porta: era semiaperta, ma nel momento in cui la raggiunse si chiuse dall'interno colpendola in faccia. Lei sentì a malapena il dolore, non c'era spazio per altro nel suo corpo oltre al continuo _prendi Molly prendi Molly prendi Molly e vattene subito_.

 _«Alohomora!»_ esclamò, senza alcun risultato. Allora alzò la mano libera e provò uno dei pochi incantesimi Oscuri che avrebbe mai osato pronunciare in casa, una, due, tre volte: al terzo tentativo la porta svanì in una fiammata che si spense subito.

«Molly!» Mosse due passi nella camera e si fermò, paralizzata dalla vertigine. Il suo cervello stava registrando una serie di sensazioni alterate e impossibili: odori che non dovevano esserci, il peso della semioscurità che si era fatta tangibile, colori non visibili. Il suono dell'aria. _Oh Dea, come ho potuto essere così stupida?_

Si tappò occhi e orecchie con le braccia meglio che poteva, per arginare quella valanga di percezioni sballate. _Calma. Sta' calma. Sei già stata iniziata all'Altrove. Controllati. Calma._ Riaprì gli occhi e concentrò ogni fibra sull'unico pensiero importante, ossia prendere Molly e andarsene.

Molly. Molly. Il lettino era appoggiato alla parete opposta alla porta, sotto una finestra su cui - il cuore di Audrey sprofondò - un altro Marchio splendeva minaccioso. Fece due passi, ma qualcosa la sbalzò via e la sbatté di schiena contro il muro a sinistra.

Stavolta il dolore si fece sentire: l'impatto le svuotò i polmoni lasciandola rantolante e immobile per una manciata di secondi, e fu in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo che venne la creatura. Audrey l'avvertì come una massa scura, priva di consistenza e al contempo più presente e reale di qualunque oggetto la circondasse. Sapeva che era tutta un'illusione dei suoi sensi sfasati, che quell'essere doveva avere un aspetto ben preciso, tuttavia non riuscì a impedirsi di provare orrore quando l'enorme ombra brillante sollevò Molly tra quelle che, all'improvviso, sembravano proprio delle braccia.

_No. No. No. Molly no._

«No,» ringhiò Audrey, e da qualche parte trovò la forza di mettersi in piedi. Agì prima ancora che il pensiero di cosa fare prendesse una forma cosciente: alzò le mani e pronunciò le parole che aveva imparato ormai otto anni prima, ritrovandole nella propria memoria come se non avessero aspettato altro che di essere usate in quel preciso frangente. Funzionò. L'aria vibrò, luci e ombre si alternarono vorticosamente davanti agli occhi dell'Alchimista, infine tutto si fermò e diventò stabile. Odori, colori e sensazioni tornarono quasi tutti al loro posto.

Allora la vide, e la creatura vide lei.

«Fermati,» ordinò Audrey, reprimendo il panico con tutta la propria forza di volontà. «Fermati, ti prego. Non farlo.»

Era impossibile intuire cosa stesse provando la creatura, se fosse spaventata o arrabbiata o altro; il cervello iperattivo di Audrey era già corso a cercare una corrispondenza tra il suo aspetto e quello di esseri noti dell'Altrove, ma per quanto ci provasse non trovava assolutamente nulla. Poi la creatura parlò, con una voce liscia e viola come velluto liquido.

«Mi dispiace, Audrey Bennet.»

L'Alchimista sbarrò gli occhi. Di tutte le cose inaspettate che stavano accadendo, quella era la _più_ inaspettata. «Come fai a conoscermi?» balbettò. «Cosa... chi sei?»

«Mi dispiace, Audrey Bennet,» ripeté la creatura invece di rispondere. Tra le sue braccia Molly si agitò per un istante, strappando la donna dallo shock e riattivandole i neuroni come una scossa elettrica. 

_Pensa in fretta, pensa in fretta. Ha detto che le dispiace._

«Lo so che ti dispiace,» disse, mettendo in fila ogni parola con la massima cura. «Sei costretta, non è vero? È il tuo evocatore che ti obbliga. Tu non vuoi farlo.»

Era una sua impressione o la creatura si era fatta attenta mentre l'ascoltava? _Pensa in fretta, pensa in fretta._ Fosse stato facile, col cuore che batteva così forte.

«Io posso aiutarti.» Avanzò di un passo con cautela; la creatura non si mosse. «Sono un'Alchimista, sono una... una studiosa. Posso bandirti, se vuoi. Posso farti tornare a casa. Ma devi lasciare mia figlia.»

«Non puoi. Non puoi mai. Mi dispiace.» Ogni parola della creatura era come una goccia di mercurio dritta nelle orecchie, ma Audrey poteva sentire il dolore e la sofferenza che le impregnavano. Doveva puntare tutto su quello.

«Lasciami provare. Farò tutto il necessario, se posi la bambina. Per favore. Posala.» 

_Posa mia figlia, cazzo._ Se avesse provato a bandire o esiliare quell'entità, il rischio che Molly ci andasse di mezzo era troppo alto anche solo per prenderlo in considerazione. Audrey non poteva fare nulla, finché quella _stronza_ teneva la bambina: poteva solo implorare ed era pronta a farlo all'infinito.

«Non puoi mai aiutarmi, Audrey Bennet. Non funziona mai. Ma è l'ultima volta.»

«Per favore, ti supplico. Lascia... prendi me,» tentò in fretta, osando fare un altro passo verso la creatura - verso _Molly._ Cazzo, quanto era difficile restare concentrata sull'essere mentre Molly si agitava così tanto tra le sue braccia. Stava soffrendo? Aveva paura? La sola idea le fece contrarre le viscere. «Non ti serve per forza una bambina, il tuo evocatore non sta preparando un rituale. Lo so. Prendi me e lascia mia figlia, ti prego.»

«No, Audrey Bennet.»

«Ti prego. Sono un'Alchimista, posso...»

«È l'ultima volta.»

«Allora fammi venire con te.» _Molly. Molly. Molly. Non lasciare Molly. Tutto ma non lasciare Molly._ «Fammi venire con te, non posso lasciarla da sola.»

Un altro mezzo passo. Benché l'incantesimo pronunciato prima avesse reso stabili le sue percezioni, gli occhi di Audrey continuavano a non vedere del tutto il volto della creatura. C'erano due grosse pozze scure e fumose sulla sommità di quello che pareva essere il capo: lei ci fissò lo sguardo, realizzando di essere talmente vicina da poterci cadere dentro se non stava attenta. «Se non puoi lasciarla, prendi anche me,» ripeté. «Ti prego.»

Le pozze diventarono più grandi, più buie, e nello stesso istante la bambina lanciò uno strillo acuto. Per la seconda volta il corpo di Audrey fu più veloce della sua mente: di scatto le sue braccia tirarono via Molly dalla presa sorprendentemente debole della creatura e un attimo dopo le sue gambe stavano correndo impazzite verso la porta, verso le scale, _fuori, fuori..._

Invece no. Prima che potesse varcare la soglia della camera, un'altra creatura apparve davanti a lei sbarrandole il passaggio. «Ultima volta,» disse questa, la voce che odorava di marrone e ortica. «Te lo promettiamo, Audrey Bennet.»

Poi allungò una mano verso di lei, così repentina che Audrey non poté difendersi in nessun modo. Non poté dire o fare nulla mentre le dita della creatura le toccavano la pelle del viso e l'attraversavano, raggiungendo le ossa e quanto c'era sotto senza il minimo sforzo - bruciando e sciogliendo e fondendo tutto quel che incontravano, pensieri compresi. L'ultima sensazione che provò fu il vuoto mentre le toglievano Molly dalle braccia, dopodiché non ci furono altro che dolore e luce.

E un immenso, disperato, eterno nulla.

*

Doveva essere un incubo. Sì, doveva esserlo. Parte di Harry era convinta che, se avesse ripetuto quelle parole abbastanza a lungo - _un incubo, un incubo, è un incubo_ \- la realtà si sarebbe plasmata attorno a lui rendendole vere.

Era un incubo, certo. Non era stato davvero svegliato nel cuore della notte dalle urla di Ron e Hermione, avvertiti poco prima da Archer. Non aveva dovuto davvero lasciare Ginny, spaventata e ansiosa, a badare a James a Grimmauld Place mentre lui correva al San Mungo per sentirsi dare le peggiori notizie dal capo dell'Investigativa. No, assolutamente no.

Se solo quell'incubo si fosse deciso a finire...

«Potter...»

Si riscosse da quelle riflessioni deliranti e alzò il capo. Hermione stava in piedi davanti a lui, che invece sedeva accanto a Ron nella sala d'aspetto dell'ospedale. Di fronte a tutti e tre, Archer aveva appena finito di dar loro i pochi dettagli che era riuscito a raggranellare in quel breve lasso di tempo.

«Mi dispiace, Potter, davvero.» Il capo dell'Investigativa era pallido e sembrava sul punto di vomitarsi sulla divisa, povero stronzo. D'altronde c'era un motivo per cui certi lavori dovevano essere svolti dagli Auror. «Condoglianze. Vi manderò il fascicolo coi rilievi appena possibile.»

«Grazie, Archer,» rispose Hermione a nome di tutti. Non appena l'Investigativo si fu dileguato, la consigliera Granger perse l'aria istituzionale e si accasciò sulla sedia accanto a Ron, il viso tra le mani.

«Merlino, è un incubo,» gemette in mezzo alle dita. «Non posso credere che... non posso...»

Harry non rispose, limitandosi a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé. Provava la stessa sensazione di incredulità e distacco che aveva sentito nello studio di Audrey, quando l'avevano trovata Legata. Come se non lo riguardasse, quando invece lo riguardava eccome, visto che era colpa sua.

«È colpa mia.» Persino la sua stessa voce sembrava venire da un'altra parte, le parole sorgevano da una gola che non era la sua. «Avrei dovuto insistere, costringere Percy a venire a Grimmauld Place. È tutta colpa mia.»

«Non essere assurdo,» lo rimproverò Hermione rialzando di scatto la testa. Harry le fu grato per il tentativo di rimanere composta e autoritaria persino in quel frangente, ma la sua voce tremava e i suoi occhi erano a pochi secondi di distanza dal pianto. «Non potevi... Non _potevamo_ prevedere che...»

«Harry!»

Quella voce strappò l'Auror dal torpore e lo ributtò in mezzo alla cruda, lucida realtà. Si alzò in piedi, imitato da Ron e Hermione, mentre Percy veniva loro incontro tallonato da un Guaritore palesemente incazzato.

«Ho _provato_ a farlo restare fermo...» ringhiò il Guaritore, ma fu scacciato da un gesto imperioso della consigliera Granger e dall'indifferenza degli altri. Gli occhi di tutti erano su Percy, che era bianco come se non avesse più una goccia di sangue nelle vene. La sua figura alta e magra tremava sotto la coperta che gli avevano buttato addosso in ospedale e sul suo collo si intravedeva una vistosa ustione, che doveva estendersi altrove lungo il suo corpo.

«Harry.» Farfugliava, incapace di trattenere i brividi. «Harry. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.»

«Sta' calmo, Perce.» Nel dirlo Harry si sentì stritolare il cuore. Calmo? Di lì a due secondi avrebbe dovuto dargli le notizie peggiori della sua vita, e gli chiedeva di stare calmo. Merlino, quanto cazzo odiava il suo lavoro.

«Sta' calmo,» insistette. Provò a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, ma lui si ritrasse come se il contatto gli provocasse dolore. «Siamo qui. Dimmi cosa è successo.»

«Ho sbagliato, Harry, ho sbagliato. Dovevo fare come hai detto tu, dovevo...»

«Non importa, Perce. Non importa. Cosa ti ricordi?»

Niente, suo cognato era ancora in stato di shock. Gli ci volle dell'altra insistenza per convincerlo a mettere ordine nelle idee e raccontargli quanto accaduto. «Sono entrati,» balbettò alla fine. «Dallo studio. Nonostante i Marchi. Sono...»

Tremò di nuovo, ma quando Harry gli fece cenno di sedersi scosse la testa. «Sono come li ha descritti Raben, proprio come ha detto lui.»

«Ombre luminose?»

Annuì. «Erano nello studio, poi... devono avermi toccato, perché bruciava, e poi... poi non so più niente.» Gli scappò un singhiozzo. «Nessuno mi dice niente, non mi fanno vedere né Audrey né Molly, non so... non so niente. Perché non me le fanno vedere, Harry?» piagnucolò.

Di nuovo quell'orribile stretta al cuore. Per qualche ragione Harry pensò a Oliver Baston, a quando si era presentato da lui con il suo carico di dolore e furia. Pensò che allora qualcuno si era addossato quel carico al posto suo, e quel qualcuno era Percy. E pensò che c'era una crudele ironia nel fatto che adesso fosse Percy il padre disperato, e che nessuno si sarebbe messo tra lui e Harry.

_Ma è giusto così. Stavolta è colpa mia._

«Perce.» Strinse i denti e cercò la voce più ferma che avesse. «Perce, ascoltami. Le creature hanno preso Molly, tutti gli Auror e gli Investigativi la stanno cercando.»

Percy smise di tremare, ma un lampo di terrore passò sul suo viso. «E Audrey?» soffiò.

Per un brevissimo istante Harry sperò che Ron o Hermione, i cui sguardi gli stavano traforando la nuca, si facessero avanti al posto suo. Attese addirittura cinque lunghi secondi, giusto per dare a quella speranza il tempo di nascere e morire invano. Niente. Toccava proprio a lui l'ingrato compito di farsi uscire quelle parole di bocca, renderle vere e concrete.

«Audrey è morta. L'hanno portata in obitorio poco fa.»

_Ed è colpa mia._

Percy Weasley non rispose, né smise di guardarlo. Rimase a lungo pietrificato, privo di espressione, infine fece la cosa più straziante che un uomo nelle sue condizioni potesse fare.

Si mise a ridere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[...]Scrivano della Corte: Percy Ignatius Weasley..._ ("Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice", capitolo 8)
> 
>  _Soles occidere et redire possunt; / nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux, / nox est perpetua una dormienda:_ i soli possono tramontare e risorgere; / ma noi, una volta che è tramontata la nostra breve luce, / dobbiamo dormire una notte eterna. (Catullo, Carme 5)


	14. Edax Rerum

Qualcosa dentro Harry si spezzò e cominciò a sanguinare mentre, davanti a lui, Percy rideva. Un latrato privo di gioia, con appena un accenno di isteria, che fece voltare tutti i pazienti e i Guaritori nella sala d’aspetto.

«No… no, non credo proprio,» disse Percy appena ebbe smesso di ridere. «Non credo proprio.»

Alle sue spalle, Harry sentì Hermione soffocare un gemito. «Perce...»

«No.» Scosse il capo più e più volte. «No, non capite. È di _Audrey_ che stiamo parlando, okay?» Gli scappò un’altra orrenda risatina stridula. «La conoscete, non potrebbe… non potrebbe _mai_ capitarle una cosa del genere. È Audrey. È ridicolo.»

I suoi occhi passavano da Harry agli altri due alla disperata ricerca di una conferma. D'istinto Harry si voltò, sperando di trovare aiuto: Ron, muto e immobile, esibiva un colorito verdastro più eloquente di qualsiasi discorso; Hermione invece provò a parlare, ma le scappò un singhiozzo rumoroso e dovette allontanarsi di corsa, col volto tra le mani, prontamente inseguita a lunghi passi dal compagno.

 _Cazzo, Ron, è_ tuo _fratello. Perché diavolo non te ne occupi tu? Perché sempre io?_

Si rimangiò subito quel pensiero. Era ipocrita rimproverare il suo amico per non voler gestire quel disastro, quando lui stesso avrebbe dato un braccio pur di sparire da là all’istante. 

Serrò le mani a pugno e prese un grosso respiro. _Forza, Potter. Sei tu l'Auror, non Ron, non Hermione. Fa' il tuo dannato lavoro e piantala._

Un Auror, certo. Non importava quanto la cosa lo coinvolgesse, non importava che _tutte_ le sue paure peggiori si stessero realizzando - quel male che arrivava a rovinare la sua famiglia, lui che non riusciva a fermarlo, _è toccato a Audrey ma poteva essere Ginny, poteva essere James._ Non importava. Perché era un Auror, e quello doveva venire prima di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Si girò di nuovo a guardare Percy, ancora incredulo e, forse, speranzoso di sentirsi dire che era tutto un errore o un incubo.

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto,» gli disse piano.

La consapevolezza di quanto accaduto dovette fare finalmente breccia nel cervello dell'uomo, perché il suo viso perse qualsiasi espressione e si fece di pietra. Chinò la testa e strinse con più forza la coperta attorno alle proprie spalle, rivelando così di indossare solo un vecchio pigiama sotto di essa.

«Aspetta,» mormorò Harry, estraendo la bacchetta per trasformare il pigiama in degli abiti più comodi, e nel farlo il suo cervello entrò di colpo nella modalità professionale. Inspirò a fondo e, non appena si sentì pronto, cominciò a parlare.

«Vi hanno portati qui non più di mezz'ora fa. I vicini hanno chiamato aiuto dopo aver sentito...» Deglutì. «...le urla di Audrey. Archer e la Squadra Investigativa sono arrivati appena possibile e stanno svolgendo i rilievi, ma non dovrebbero metterci molto, la dinamica è abbastanza chiara.»

 _Interesse intellettuale, distacco emotivo._ Sì, così andava meglio: la sua anima sembrava sanguinare meno copiosamente, se il suo cervello rimaneva puntato sul lato tecnico del caso. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di Percy, ma d'altronde Harry era sicuro che se anche si fosse messo a parlare di Centauri e Lepricani lui non avrebbe fatto una piega, perso com'era nel labirinto di quel lutto inaspettato. Prima che l'Auror potesse proseguire con la sua inutile sequela di informazioni, una voce familiare lo raggiunse. 

«Harry.» La mascherina nera sul viso di Cho Chang indicava che la Mortuaria veniva dritta dall’obitorio. Abbracciò l'amico, poi si scoprì il volto e si rivolse a Percy. 

«Tu sei il marito di Audrey Weasley?» 

«Bennet,» corresse lui in modo meccanico, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Aveva la voce completamente incolore. «Audrey Bennet. Non ha mai cambiato cognome.»

Cho annuì, poi procedette a domandargli se fosse già stato medicato e se lo avessero _informato_. «Condoglianze,» rispose al cenno affermativo di lui. «So che non è il momento migliore, ma devo chiederti di scendere giù con me. Necessità amministrative,» aggiunse in tono di scuse.

Nell'udire ciò, Percy alzò di scatto il viso: Harry vi rivide il lampo di terrore di poco prima, e d’istinto rispose al posto suo. «Non è possibile aspettare un po’? Si è appena ripreso...»

«Lo so, ma è stata la capo dipartimento a chiederlo. Vuole… iniziare il prima possibile.»

Diamine, a Harry non sarebbe bastata una vita intera per imparare a imprimere quella dolcezza nella voce. Sembrava che Cho stesse parlando di un qualsiasi intervento di guarigione, invece che di un’autopsia. Il pensiero gli fece salire la nausea.

«Non è essenziale che venga,» insistette, ormai deciso a proteggere Percy almeno da _quello_. «Io sono… ero il cognato, un parente, di certo basterà. Ci sono anche Ron e Hermione, se...»

«Mi spiace. Sai come funzionano queste cose, Harry.»

«Ma...»

«Va bene.» Con gesti estremamente calmi, l'altro si sfilò di dosso la coperta e la ripiegò. «Possiamo andare.»

«Perce, _no._ Sono sicuro che non serva...»

«Mi fa strada, Guaritrice?»

Se assistere alla sua prima reazione era stato doloroso, vederlo incamminarsi curvo dietro a Cho fu ancora peggio. Harry seguì entrambi nei sotterranei del San Mungo, attraverso il corridoio dell’obitorio che a quell’ora di notte era deserto; suo cognato stette chino e in silenzio per l’intero tragitto, camminando con passo tutto sommato fermo, ma davanti alla porta dei Decessi Inusuali fece un balzo indietro e si immobilizzò. 

«No.» Harry intuì la sua voce più che sentirla, tanto era fioca. «No, no, no, no, no...»

«Perce, va tutto bene, sono qui con te.»

«No, non voglio, non voglio...»

«Percy.» Cho si mise tra lui e la porta e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, senza perdere la sua espressione dolce. «Percy, ascolta. Se non vuoi vederla nessuno ti costringe, tutto ciò che mi serve è la tua firma su un foglio. Ma posso dirti con certezza che se non la saluti ora te ne pentirai per il resto della vita, quindi ti prego, pensaci bene.»

C'era la verità nelle sue parole. Fu quello a restituire un minimo di coraggio a Percy, che si rianimò e strinse i denti prima di annuire.

Il tavolo su cui avevano messo Audrey era lo stesso di Juliana, notò Harry, l'unico illuminato nella stanza in penombra. Non appena lo raggiunsero, Cho accennò al lenzuolo che copriva il corpo. «Naturalmente non l'abbiamo ancora toccata, ma se ritieni che ti sia d'aiuto posso... renderla più simile a prima.»

«No,» rispose Percy da qualche abisso lontanissimo. «Me la faccia vedere e basta, per favore.»

Un istante dopo Audrey era davanti a loro. Harry si trattenne a stento dal distogliere lo sguardo, mentre i ricordi ancora così vividi di Juliana Baston si riaffacciavano e con essi il raccapriccio. _Guarda, Potter, guarda che avete fatto, tu e la tua stupidità._

Non udì ciò che disse la Mortuaria prima di sparire dentro all'ufficio amministrativo, intento com'era a osservare il danno. Metà del viso era intatta, l'altra metà invece - dove la creatura dell'Altrove doveva averla colpita - era devastata alla maniera di Eulalia, Juliana e Brutus: la pelle era nera e avvizzita, _seccata_ aveva detto Blevins quella volta; le ossa e quanto vi era sotto si erano contratti in una massa che di Audrey non aveva più nulla. Dritto accanto a lui, congelato, Percy non staccava gli occhi dal cadavere; quando parlò, il suo sussurro rimbombò nel perfetto silenzio dell'obitorio.

«Harry... ti dispiacerebbe lasciarci soli, per favore?»

Meno di un minuto dopo Harry era seduto sul pavimento del corridoio, la testa tra le ginocchia. Gli sarebbe piaciuto da morire mettersi a piangere, sfogare non tanto il dolore quanto lo shock, la rabbia, la frustrazione. Il rimorso. Invece no, le lacrime erano cementate in un blocco pulsante proprio dietro la cicatrice sulla fronte, il che tuttavia non gli impediva di pensare.

Pensare. Maledizione. Erano _due settimane_ che non faceva altro che pensare, due cazzo di settimane in cui aveva perso tempo invece di prendere in mano la situazione e darsi una cazzo di mossa. Avrebbe dovuto portare subito Ginny e James a Grimmauld Place e non l'aveva fatto, avrebbe dovuto costringere Percy e Audrey ad aggregarsi e _non l'aveva fatto_ , avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di più, indagare meglio, avrebbe dovuto... sì, sapeva _esattamente_ cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, cosa avrebbe impedito quell'ennesima tragedia, e non l'aveva fatto. Perché era un idiota. E gli altri continuavano a pagare per i suoi errori, come in passato, come sempre.

Diverso tempo dopo la porta degli Inusuali si riaprì e richiuse, ma Harry non se ne accorse finché, con uno sbuffo leggero, Percy non si sedette a terra accanto a lui.

«Grazie dei vestiti,» disse, raccogliendo le gambe tra le braccia.

Quella frase era così scollegata dal corso dei suoi pensieri che Harry dovette concentrarsi per diversi secondi, prima di capirla. «Oh. Figurati,» balbettò. «Ma è temporaneo, durerà al massimo un'altra ora.»

Si girò a guardare Percy. Nonostante gli occhi arrossati, sembrava sereno. «Mi dispiace,» disse lui, «per... tutto questo.» Tirò su col naso. «Sei stato gentile ad accompagnarmi. Te ne sono grato.»

Grato? La rabbia esplose nelle viscere di Harry, e un altro pezzo della sua anima si infranse. _Grato?_

«Di che cazzo sei grato? È colpa mia,» ringhiò. La furia dentro di lui premeva per uscire a fiotti dalla sua gola e non avrebbe saputo fermarla, così rimise la testa tra le ginocchia e la lasciò andare.

«È tutta colpa mia. Tutta. Non ho fatto abbastanza da quando ho preso in carico questo caso del cazzo. Non mi sono impegnato come avrei dovuto, e ora non solo Brutus Nesbin è morto, ma anche Audrey, e...»

Riuscì a fermarsi prima di pronunciare il nome di Molly, che restò comunque sospeso nell'aria come un presagio. Si riscosse: cosa gli saltava in mente di parlarne con Percy, che aveva già il suo carico da portare senza che lui ne aggiungesse di altri? Ma quando suo cognato gli rispose, il suo tono era morbido come il giorno in cui aveva rassicurato Baston.

«Che dici, Harry? Tu non hai fatto nulla per mettere in pericolo la mia famiglia. La colpa è solo mia.»

«Non dire stronzate.»

«Non ne dico. Avrei dovuto portarle a Grimmauld Place e non l'ho fatto.» La sua voce si incrinò. « Se ti avessi dato retta, forse tutto questo non sarebbe successo.»

Harry rialzò la testa e la scosse con energia. «No. No. Tu cercavi solo di proteggere Ginny e James, non... non _può_ essere colpa tua.»

«La è. Audrey e Molly erano mie responsabilità, e...»

«Audrey e Molly erano _mie_ responsabilità! _Tu_ sei una mia responsabilità!»

Le parole rimbalzarono con forza tra le pareti del corridoio vuoto. « _Tutto_ quello che riguarda questo caso è una mia responsabilità!» sbraitò Harry, scattando in piedi per fronteggiare Percy. «E cosa sono riuscito a fare? Niente! Nemmeno proteggere la tua famiglia, la _mia_ famiglia! Come fai a dire che non è colpa mia?!»

 _Non lo vedi_ quanto _è colpa mia, maledizione? Incazzati. Tirami un pugno. Ammazzami, se devi. Tua moglie è morta, la mia amica è morta, io non ho potuto impedirlo, perché non lo capisci? Perché non mi odi?_

Si ritrovò ad ansimare in cerca di fiato, le mani che si chiudevano e aprivano in uno spasmo incontrollabile. Dal pavimento Percy lo guardava come se non capisse una parola di quello che diceva, quasi fosse troppo distante da lui - e forse era così, forse la sua anima era rimasta accanto a quel tavolo dentro ai Decessi Inusuali. Harry avrebbe preferito mille volte vederlo arrabbiato come due giorni prima, quando gli era saltato alla gola nello studio di Audrey: meglio, molto meglio le sue urla furiose e i suoi occhi pieni di rancore che quella tranquillità straziante.

«Non la è, Harry. Fidati. Ne so qualcosa più di te.» 

Che cazzo avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, esattamente? Harry restò a fissarlo, ansante, finché l'altro non distolse lo sguardo.

«Comunque,» mormorò Percy, «non ha importanza. Ora devo ritrovare mia figlia.»

L'ira di Harry si sgonfiò all'istante. Era vero, c'era Molly da salvare prima che fosse troppo tardi, e lui sapeva benissimo cosa doveva fare. Oh, se lo sapeva. I suoi sensi di colpa, la sua rabbia erano tutti per _quella_ cosa, per quello stramaledetto dettaglio che era stato così stupido da trascurare. Da rimandare.

Beh, non più. Nessun altro avrebbe pagato per i suoi errori.

« _Tu_ non devi fare proprio niente, Perce. Trovare Molly è il mio lavoro.»

«Lo so, ma voglio aiutare. Non posso starmene con le mani in mano mentre...»

«No.»

Percy gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. Per tutta risposta, Harry indicò la grossa ustione sul suo collo. «Non ti hanno ancora dimesso dall'ospedale, perciò tu ora ritrovi il tuo Guaritore e ti fai curare a dovere.»

«Cosa? No, io voglio...»

«Inoltre farai avvertire tua suocera, la tua famiglia e anche Kingsley, se vuoi, purché nessuno diffonda la notizia. Io tornerò da te non appena avrò risolto la questione.»

«Ma...»

«È un ordine.»

Che fosse per il rispetto innato dell'autorità o perché intimidito dal tono di comando, Percy impallidì e tacque. Harry provò una fitta di rimorso, unita però a una sempre crescente determinazione. 

«Chiedi alla Guaritrice Chang di riaccompagnarti in sala d'aspetto e restaci. Ci vediamo più tardi.» E con un ultimo cenno del capo si dileguò verso l'uscita dell'obitorio, consapevole dello sguardo di Percy puntato sulla propria schiena.

Si aspettava di trovare Ron e Hermione fuori dal San Mungo, invece li incrociò sull'ultima rampa di scale mentre risaliva all'ingresso. «Harry, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto,» lo investì lei. «Non avremmo dovuto lasciarti solo con lui, mi...»

Harry la fermò alzando una mano. «Ho bisogno di voi, ragazzi. Immediatamente.»

«Ma... certo, sicuro.» Hermione si fece seria. «Che dobbiamo fare?»

Lui non rispose subito. Prima li guidò fino all'uscita, per fermarsi non appena si trovarono in strada nella fredda aria notturna. «Andiamo all'Ufficio Misteri,» disse allora. «Troviamo quel maledetto Uroboro umano e capiamo cosa possa aver ricostruito Audrey, dopodiché cercheremo chiunque l'abbia Legata.»

«Va bene,» fece Ron, parlando per la prima volta da quando aveva saputo che sua cognata era morta. «Andiamo.»

«Cosa? No, aspetta un attimo,» disse invece Hermione. «Non possiamo andare _così_ ai Misteri, dobbiamo perlomeno... organizzarci, o...»

«No, Herm. Avrei dovuto andarci ore fa, subito dopo aver fatto il collegamento tra l'Uroboro e la stanza del Tempo.» Harry strinse i denti. «Se non avessi rimandato a domattina, forse stanotte non sarebbe successo nulla.»

«Non potevi prevederlo!»

«Non importa, ho sprecato tempo prezioso e ora...»

«Harry, ascoltami. Dobbiamo ragionare bene su quello che vogliamo fare.»

«Sono _stufo_ di ragionare!»

«Ascoltami, per favore. Ci stavo pensando poco fa.» La ragazza alzò le mani. «Quanto tempo è passato tra un omicidio e l'altro, prima di stanotte?»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Ecco... tre settimane, massimo un mese, se non sbaglio.»

«Esatto. Ma tra la morte di Juliana Baston e quella di Brutus Nesbin sono trascorse due settimane, e tra Brutus e il rapimento di Molly soltanto due giorni. Se l'evocatore ha accelerato così tanto i ritmi, significa che potrebbe esserci un motivo ben preciso, e...»

«Significa che dobbiamo sbrigarci a chiudere questo caso,» tagliò corto Harry. «E che dobbiamo trovare Molly il più in fretta possibile. Brutus è stato ucciso poche ore dopo il rapimento, ricordi?»

«Harry, _non sto_ dicendo che non dobbiamo sbrigarci, solo che...»

«Senti, io vado. Se vuoi aiutarmi bene, altrimenti resta qui e bada a Percy. Ron, andiamo.»

I due maghi si avviarono di corsa verso il luogo di Smaterializzazione più vicino. Lì attesero esattamente cinque secondi prima che comparisse anche Hermione. «Col cavolo che mi lasci indietro, Potter,» borbottò lei, afferrando la mano di entrambi per partire alla volta del Ministero.

Entrare nell'Atrio deserto a quell'ora di notte diede a Harry un acuto senso di déjà vu. Quanto era passato dall'avventura della Profezia? Nove, dieci anni? Eppure ritrovarsi lì, coi suoi amici più fidati, in cerca di _qualcosa_ e con un pericolo mortale incombente su uno dei suoi cari lo fece sentire di nuovo un quindicenne spaesato. Solo che stavolta sapeva benissimo a cosa andava incontro e, soprattutto, non era un ragazzino allo sbaraglio: era un Auror, e con lui c'erano una consigliera del Ministero e un altro mago adulto e capace. 

Scesero al Nono Livello e raggiunsero il corridoio dell'Ufficio Misteri del tutto indisturbati. L'unico Indicibile che incrociarono li salutò con un cenno deferente del capo prima di dileguarsi verso l'ascensore. Harry aprì l'ormai familiare porta nera, e la grande stanza circolare illuminata di fiamme azzurrine si stagliò dinanzi a loro.

«Pensate intensamente alla stanza del Tempo e all'Uroboro,» ordinò Harry mentre la porta d'ingresso si chiudeva e la stanza iniziava a ruotare. «Cercate di visualizzarli, è l'unico modo per non andare a casaccio qui dentro.»

Appena la stanza smise di girare, Harry si diresse con decisione verso la porta di fronte a sé. Aveva funzionato: i suoi occhi furono accecati per un attimo dallo sfavillio dorato dei mille orologi nella stanza del Tempo. Era molto diversa da come la ricordava anni prima - la campana di vetro con l'uovo che si trasformava in uccello e viceversa era scomparsa, e al posto della vetrina contenente le Giratempo vi era un desolante spazio vuoto sulla parete - ma il ticchettio costante era lo stesso, e i tavoli pieni di orologi e libri testimoniavano una fervente attività di ricerca.

Una fitta lo colse mentre il suo cervello gli proponeva la visione di Audrey, giovane Alchimista o forse ancora apprendista, che girava tra quegli stessi tavoli e ripuliva i _loro_ danni inveendo contro tutto e tutti, alla sua solita maniera. Scacciò subito l'idea. Avrebbe avuto tempo - _molto spiritoso, Potter_ \- per quello, ora doveva concentrarsi. 

«Cerchiamo tra le librerie,» suggerì Hermione. «Audrey potrebbe aver visto l'Uroboro in un trattato, o qualcosa del genere.»

«O magari è uno di questi.» Ron sollevò la bacchetta accesa e indicò alcuni orologi dalle forme inusuali, ammonticchiati su una scrivania.

«Allora tu controlla quelli, Ron. Hermione, prendi le librerie di questo lato, io vado di là.»

Era un'impresa improba, Harry lo capì non appena sfilò i primi libri dallo scaffale. Ci sarebbero volute ore, se non giorni, per controllare _tutti_ quei testi senza l'aiuto di un esperto; d'altronde, se i dipendenti dell'Ufficio Misteri si chiamavano _Indicibili_ c'era un motivo: nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di aiutarli, nemmeno volendolo. Per sciogliere un Indicibile dal segreto serviva l'intervento del Wizengamot, e non c'era assolutamente modo di ottenerlo in tempi brevi.

Dovevano rimboccarsi le maniche e sperare che la buona sorte, una volta tanto, li aiutasse.

Per la mezz'ora successiva, la stanza del Tempo fu piena solo di ticchettii e fruscio di pergamene; Ron controllò gli orologi sulla prima scrivania e passò alla successiva, ma a giudicare dai suoi sbuffi frustrati non stava ottenendo niente. Hermione esaminava diligentemente tutti i testi su cui riusciva a mettere le mani, fermandosi a guardare le illustrazioni con una pignoleria che a Harry dava sui nervi.

 _Di questo passo ci metteremo una vita. Brutus è stato trovato morto tre ore dopo il rapimento. Quanto è passato da quando hanno preso Molly? Due ore?_

Scosse la testa e riprese a sfogliare la sua parte di libri, in fretta, più in fretta. Parole in lingue a lui sconosciute gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi, seguite da immagini incomprensibili che gli facevano incrociare gli occhi e dolere la testa. Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Non era un lavoro per lui, lui era solo un Auror e anche stupido. Era un lavoro per gente diversa, come Percy, come... come Audrey, _cazzo._ Sarebbe mai riuscito a risolvere quel caso, ora che Audrey non c'era più? Ora che Percy era inservibile?

Una sonora imprecazione di Hermione lo riscosse da quei pensieri negativi. «Un libro mi ha _morso!_ » strillò, più offesa che sorpresa, per poi puntare la bacchetta contro lo scaffale. Il volume colpevole dell'assalto e quelli adiacenti furono sbalzati in aria; Harry li vide _lottare_ contro la forza che li teneva sospesi, ma Hermione li fece abbattere contro la parete in fondo alla stanza e lì rimasero, scivolando lentamente a terra.

«Non è ancora nato il libro che mi staccherà un dito,» sbottò la ragazza, scatenando uno sbuffo divertito in Harry e una risatina nervosa in Ron.

«Attenta a non fare troppi danni,» l'ammonì lui. «Ho dei progetti per il nostro anniversario, vorrei evitare di passarlo in galera.»

Con la coda dell'occhio, Harry vide Hermione arrossire. «Ah sì? Dei progetti?» fece lei in tono casuale. «Ti andrebbe di condividerli, Weasley?»

Ron arrossì a sua volta e si ributtò a capo chino sugli orologi. «Prima risolviamo questo casino, che ne dici?»

«Mh. Giusto, hai ragione.» Hermione scoccò un'ultima occhiata languida al compagno prima di voltarsi verso il buco lasciato dai libri mordaci sullo scaffale, e nel farlo sussultò.

«Che c'è?» chiese subito Harry.

«Ragazzi... mi sa che l'ho trovato.»

«Sul serio?!»

Si precipitarono a guardare la parete nuda dietro allo scaffale, nel punto in cui indicava la ragazza. Inciso nella pietra c'era un graffito appena visibile, ma illuminandolo con le loro tre bacchette videro che era l'Uroboro dalle fattezze umane.

«È lui.» Harry sentì che il cuore avrebbe potuto uscirgli dal petto tanto batteva forte. Avvicinò la bacchetta alla parete. «Ma che diavolo...»

«Potrebbe esserci un'apertura segreta dietro la libreria.» Ron si mise a spostare il resto dei libri dallo scaffale. «Guardate se c'è qualche altro segno.»

«Non vedo niente. Hermione?»

«Mi sembra...» Hermione strizzò gli occhi e allungò una mano a toccare la parete. «Sì, c'è un altro graffito più piccolo, lì sotto. Guarda bene.»

Aveva ragione. Qualche centimetro sotto l'Uroboro c'era un segno a forma di goccia. «Ovviamente,» sbuffò Harry, afferrando il primo libro disponibile e aprendolo a una pagina qualunque. «Figuriamoci se non...»

«Harry, cosa... no!» esclamò Hermione, mentre il suo amico si procurava un taglio nel polpastrello col lato della pagina. «Che fai?»

«Una cosa che ho imparato da Audrey. I segreti più importanti sono _sempre_ sigillati col sangue, e richiedono sangue per essere scoperti.» Resistendo all'impulso di succhiare via il dolore dal dito, Harry ne appoggiò la punta sopra al graffito. Attese così diversi secondi, invano: nulla si aprì né si rivelò.

«Non mi sembra molto efficace...» borbottò Ron. «Forse la goccia non rappresenta il sangue?»

Harry ritirò il dito, e un'altra idea si affacciò alla sua mente. «No, so io cos'è. Ron?»

«Mh?»

«Fatti un taglio, per favore.»

_«Cosa?»_

«Fidati di me. Vedrai.»

L'altro lo guardò attonito, poi si girò verso Hermione. Lei fece spallucce. «Lo faccio solo per te, amico,» mugugnò allora Ron, tagliandosi con lo stesso sistema di Harry.

Si sporse sullo scaffale e poggiò il dito ferito sull'Uroboro. «Ecco, visto? Stesso risultato. Bello spreco di... _cosa cazzo?!_ »

«Sì!» gioì Harry mentre, con uno scricchiolio sinistro, la parete di pietra dietro lo scaffale si apriva rivelando una piccola nicchia. L'Auror vi infilò la mano e ne estrasse un libriccino sottile, dalla copertina marrone scuro.

«Come diamine... perché serviva il _mio_ sangue, adesso?» balbettò Ron.

«Te lo spiego dopo. Ora guardiamo cos'è questo.»

Si sedettero al tavolo più vicino, tre teste ammassate sopra l'ennesimo mistero da risolvere. _«Edax Rerum,»_ sillabò Harry, leggendo la copertina. «Che significa?»

«È latino, ma non ne ho idea, mi dispiace,» Hermione scosse il capo. «Non ho mai sentito la parola _edax._ »

Nemmeno le scritte all'interno furono d'aiuto. I testi vergati a mano erano in latino, greco, sanscrito e inglese medievale, e spesso le frasi erano composte da un miscuglio di queste lingue e da altri simboli indecifrabili. Gli schemi disegnati accanto però erano chiari: illustravano rituali occulti o alchemici, e la simbologia ricordava - almeno ai loro occhi inesperti - quella utilizzata negli omicidi su cui stavano indagando.

Tra tutti spiccava, ovviamente, l'Uroboro antropomorfo, che appariva quasi in ogni pagina e sotto al quale era sempre riportata la scritta _Edax Rerum,_ senza ulteriori specificazioni.

«Va bene,» mormorò Harry una volta che ebbero finito, mettendosi il libercolo in tasca. «Ce lo faremo bastare. Ora dobbiamo andare.» 

«Dove?»

«Grazie di averlo chiesto, Ron.» Si alzò in piedi e gli rivolse un sorriso feroce. «Andiamo ad aprire il culo agli Alchimisti. Forza, veloci.»

«Aspetta, come... Aspetta!»

Un istante dopo erano di nuovo nella stanza circolare, che prese subito a girare. «Come facciamo a raggiungere la Sala degli Alchimisti?» esclamò Hermione. «Percy ha detto che ci si va solo su invito!»

«Sta' a guardare. Ron?»

«Ah no, non mi faccio un altro taglio.»

«Non serve. Pensa alla Sala.»

«Cos... ma non so come è fatta!»

Le pareti smisero di ruotare, per poi riprendere immediatamente in senso opposto. «Ha le pareti gialle,» disse Harry, «ed è enorme, col soffitto altissimo illuminato da luci sospese in aria, e il pavimento è un mosaico geometrico a figure rosse e bianche. Ci sei?»

«No.»

«Fa niente, immaginatela come ti pare.» La stanza circolare si fermò. «Ora scegli una porta qualsiasi.»

Per la seconda volta Ron guardò Hermione allibito. «Ma fa sul serio?» le chiese.

Lei roteò gli occhi in un gesto esasperato. «Chiedi a _me_ se Harry Potter fa sul serio? Ma quanti anni hai, dodici?! _Apri questa cazzo di porta, Ron!_ »

«Va bene, va bene!» sbuffò lui, avvicinandosi a una delle porte scure. «Ma se non dovesse funzionare non date la colpa a... _cosa cazzo!_ »

Fissò davanti a sé a bocca aperta, subito imitato da Hermione. Harry sorrise esultante e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

«Ben fatto, amico,» gli disse, prima di sorpassarlo ed entrare nella Sala degli Alchimisti.


	15. Absconditum Manifestum

«Harry?»

«Mh?»

«Posso sapere… come ho fatto?»

La voce di Ron alle sue spalle era un soffio pieno di meraviglia, com’era giusto che fosse di fronte alla Sala degli Alchimisti. Anche Harry si permise di abbandonarsi per un attimo alla sensazione di grandiosità che quel luogo trasmetteva su chi lo vedeva per la prima volta, o, nel suo caso, per la terza.

Il salone era molto vasto, impressione amplificata dall’altissima volta del soffitto che svettava sul pavimento a mosaico. Questo non era geometrico come ricordava Harry, bensì un complicato labirinto di linee rosse e bianche larghe circa mezzo metro ciascuna. L'ambiente era racchiuso tra dodici pareti, decorate da affreschi di animali e volatili, che davano accesso alle zone più interne della Sala attraverso porte nascoste che _può trovare solo chi le cerca davvero -_ gli bisbigliò all'improvviso la voce di Audrey nell’orecchio, così viva e presente che Harry fu sul punto di girarsi a risponderle.

Si morse la lingua e scacciò quel ricordo. Non era il momento.

Mosse un altro passo e alzò lo sguardo verso i grossi globi chiari che fluttuavano in aria, trasportati da una corrente invisibile. La loro luce faceva risplendere le mura di un bel colore giallo - _Citrino! -_ stavolta fu la voce petulante ed emozionata di Percy a riemergere da un luogo remoto della sua memoria. _Una delle fasi dell’Opera alchemica, nigredo, albedo, citrinitas, rubedo, ma prima naturalmente c'è la cauda pavonis e…_

Suo malgrado Harry si lasciò scappare un mezzo sorriso. Come, come aveva potuto dubitare che lui e Audrey fosse destinati sin dal principio? Il pensiero gli diede una stretta allo stomaco, ma la represse subito e si girò a guardare Ron, che osservava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite senza osare mettere un piede oltre la soglia. 

«Tuo zio, Gideon Prewett, era un Alchimista dell’Ufficio Misteri,» rispose. «Tu e i tuoi fratelli siete sangue del suo sangue, perciò la Loggia vi considera sempre i benvenuti. È per questo che Percy può entrare e uscire da qui quando vuole, e anche tu, a quanto pare.»

La testa di Hermione si infilò tra Ron e lo stipite. «Ecco perché serviva il suo sangue per aprire la nicchia dietro l'Uroboro,» disse. «Sangue di Alchimista.»

«Esatto.»

«Non ne avevo idea...» Ron sembrava sopraffatto dalla rivelazione. «Cioè, sapevo che zio Gideon e zio Fabian fossero eroi di guerra, ma non che... Merlino, che figata,» sospirò con aria sognante, decidendosi finalmente a entrare.

«Attento, non calpestare le linee rosse.»

«Uh? Perché?»

«Sono riservate al Magistero. Forza, venite.»

Si incamminarono verso il centro della Sala. Spostarsi solo sulle parti di mosaico in bianco richiese loro un certo sforzo, perché talvolta era necessario scavalcare o saltare alcune aree rosse; ogni movimento di Harry faceva sbattere il libriccino nella tasca contro la sua coscia, producendo un tonfo sordo che rimbombava nel vuoto del salone.

«Hai capito, Herm? _Sangue di Alchimista,_ » sussurrò a un tratto Ron, eccitato. «Se avessimo dei figli, forse anche loro...»

«Un po' prematuro, non ti pare?» lo zittì lei in tono tagliente, sebbene non sembrasse poi troppo disturbata dall'idea.

Seguirono il percorso fino a raggiungere il cuore del labirinto, dove le linee si intrecciavano a formare un esagramma. L'Auror allora piazzò con decisione un piede nella zona rossa centrale, e nello stesso istante una figura ammantata di nero apparve di fronte a loro.

«Non siete stati invitati,» disse l'Alchimista con voce severa. Era un ragazzo dai capelli fulvi e la pelle scura, che non dimostrava più di diciotto o diciannove anni - ma Harry non si lasciò ingannare: tutti i membri della Loggia sembravano molto più giovani di quanto non fossero in realtà.

«Non importa,» replicò immediatamente. «Dobbiamo vedere il Gran Maestro.»

«Non siete stati invitati,» ripeté l'altro come se non avesse sentito. 

Harry fece per ribattere, ma Ron lo spinse da parte e si mise al posto suo al centro dell'esagramma. «Tranquillo, amico, è tutto regolare,» disse al ragazzo con un largo sorriso, portandosi una mano al petto. «Mio zio era Gideon Prewett, quindi siamo invitati a prescindere. Sai, _sangue di Alchimista._ »

Il modo in cui pronunciò quelle parole era _così_ compiaciuto che Harry non poté fare a meno di coprirsi gli occhi con una mano, imitato da Hermione accanto a lui; dovette però sortire un certo effetto sull'Alchimista fulvo, perché il suo atteggiamento ostile mutò in un lampo. «Certamente,» disse infatti tutto cortese, chinando il capo in una riverenza. «Avviso il Venerabile che siete qui.»

«Che. Grandissima. Figata,» scandì Ron, non appena il ragazzo fu scomparso così com'era arrivato. «Quindi in pratica sono il padrone del posto?»

«Prendono molto sul serio i legami familiari, qui,» osservò invece Hermione.

Harry annuì. Oltre a essere molto uniti tra loro, come una famiglia se non di più, gli Alchimisti davano un'enorme importanza ai vincoli di sangue dei confratelli di Loggia: lo testimoniava il fatto che, nonostante Gideon Prewett fosse morto ormai da più di vent’anni, ai figli di sua sorella fosse ancora riconosciuto il privilegio di visitare la Sala a piacimento. Il motivo di quella regola non era mai stato del tutto chiaro a Harry, che rimpianse di non aver chiesto spiegazioni a Audrey quando poteva.

«Che ore sono?» chiese, giusto per respingere l'ennesima fitta al cuore.

«Le... Oh, per Godric. Sono le quattro e mezza. Harry, pensi che...»

«No, non è ancora troppo tardi per Molly,» rispose lui con decisione. «Fortuna che qui in Sala lavorano anche di notte, altrimenti...»

«Cosa ci fate voi qui?»

Si girarono di scatto. Uno dei lati del dodecagono si era aperto per lasciar uscire il Venerabile Viridios, Gran Maestro della Loggia Alchemica. Dovevano averlo disturbato nel bel mezzo di un esperimento, perché al posto del ricco mantello dell'uniforme indossava una semplice veste da lavoro grigia e teneva in mano una maschera protettiva dal becco lungo.

«Non siete stati invitati!» tuonò Viridios, avanzando deciso sulle parti rosse del pavimento. «Come osa il Ministero entrare qui senza permesso? Pensavo che i patti fossero chiari!»

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Ron alzò le mani. «Tutto regolare!» disse con la stessa baldanza di poco prima. «Mio zio era...»

«So chi sei, sangue di Gideon.» Il Gran Maestro si fermò davanti a lui e lo raggelò con un'occhiata. Era alto come Ron, ma la sua stazza massiccia e l'aura di potere che emanava lo facevano apparire molto più imponente di tutti e tre loro messi assieme.

«Passi tuo fratello, che è due volte del nostro sangue e ha sempre mostrato il dovuto rispetto,» ruggì, agitando minaccioso la maschera sotto il naso di Ron, «ma _non_ accetteremo che il Ministero approfitti delle nostre leggi per infilarsi qui quando gli pare! Auror in casa nostra! Come vi permettete? Prima Shacklebolt che ci dà ordini come fossimo roba sua, e adesso anche questo…!»

Il suo sguardo grigioverde dardeggiava tra Ron e Harry, talmente carico di furia che avrebbe potuto incenerirli sul posto. L’Auror restò allibito da quella reazione eccessiva; d'accordo, la Loggia era molto gelosa della sua autonomia e dei suoi spazi, ma non gli sembrava il caso di…

Colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Si girò, e finalmente si accorse delle teste che sbucavano dalla porta lasciata aperta dal Gran Maestro: sei o sette Alchimisti, anche loro in abito da lavoro e maschera protettiva, seguivano infatti la scena senza perdersi una parola. Vedendoli, Harry ebbe un’illuminazione.

_È una pantomima. Non lo fa per noi, lo fa per loro._

Per questo Percy aveva parlato di “metodo”. I rapporti tra Ministero e Loggia erano basati sul dimostrarsi a vicenda il potere che ciascuno aveva sull’altro, perciò sfruttavano _qualsiasi_ occasione per farlo. E la presenza inaspettata di Harry, Hermione e Ron in Sala - sebbene non rappresentasse alcunché di grave, di per sé - dava l’opportunità al Gran Maestro di esibire la propria autorità e consolidarla agli occhi dei confratelli.

Harry si volse di nuovo verso Viridios. Poteva rispondergli a tono, certo. Nulla lo avrebbe reso più felice di prendere quello che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva essere uno dei colpevoli dell’aggressione a Audrey e sbatterlo in una delle sale interrogatori senza tanti complimenti. Se però si fosse comportato così, in quel luogo non neutrale dove oltretutto era in netta minoranza, ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze per le quali non aveva proprio tempo.

Quindi niente. Gli toccava andare contro ogni molecola della propria personalità e accattivarsi il Gran Maestro meglio che poteva.

_Cazzo, Perce, adesso sì che mi serviresti davvero._

Sostenne lo sguardo dell'uomo per una manciata di secondi, poi chinò il capo. «Mi scuso umilmente, Venerabile, per questa intrusione,» disse piano, infondendo nella sua voce il tono più conciliante e dimesso che poteva. «Non era nostra intenzione offendere né lei né la Loggia. Siamo qui per una questione di vitale importanza.»

Viridios tacque. Harry non poteva vedere l’espressione del suo volto, ma dal modo in cui parlò subito dopo si capiva che quel semplice sfoggio di deferenza da parte di un membro del Ministero, pur non placandolo del tutto, l’aveva ammorbidito parecchio.

«Ne prendo atto,» borbottò infatti il Gran Maestro, incrociando le braccia. «Ma esiste un protocollo da seguire, signor Potter, per queste...»

«Lo so, ma non potevamo aspettare. Si tratta di nostra cognata, l'Alchimista Bennet.»

«Audrey?»

Il tono sorpreso fece rialzare la testa a Harry. La rabbia, vera o esagerata che fosse, era scomparsa dal volto di Viridios. «Non è qui, è tornata a casa ore fa,» rispose lui.

«Lo so.»

«E allora? È successo qualcosa?»

Harry deglutì e tentennò, consapevole dei troppi occhi e delle troppe orecchie puntati su di lui.

«È morta stanotte, e sua figlia è scomparsa.»

L'annuncio generò diversi sussulti dagli Alchimisti in ascolto, ma l'Auror li ignorò. Gli interessava solo la reazione del Gran Maestro: sarebbe bastato un qualsiasi segno di colpevolezza da parte sua, _qualsiasi_ microscopica espressione rivelatoria, e Harry l'avrebbe afferrato per i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi e trascinato fuori da lì. Merlino, quasi ci sperava. Metà dei suoi problemi si sarebbero risolti da soli, se quel dannato vecchio fosse stato il responsabile di tutto quel casino.

Ma lo sguardo che Viridios gli rivolse non era quello di un uomo colpevole. Il suo volto perse ogni traccia di colore e si trasformò in una maschera inespressiva, proprio come era successo a Percy.

«No,» rispose l'anziano mago con un filo di voce. «No, non è possibile. Non… non la nostra Audrey.»

«Mi addolora dirglielo così, Venerabile.»

«Cosa… Come è...»

«Purtroppo non posso discutere dei dettagli qui, la faccenda è molto delicata. Ho bisogno che lei venga al Quartier Generale immediatamente.»

Il Gran Maestro si irrigidì e il suo viso tornò severo. «Mi stai imponendo di lasciare la Sala, signor Potter?»

_Certo che sì, cazzo. Ti aspetti che ti interroghi qui, dove la mia qualifica non conta niente e puoi cacciarmi quando ti pare?_

«So di chiederle molto, ma è necessario per…»

«Non mi chiedi _molto,_ ragazzo. Mi chiedi di violare una delle nostre leggi più importanti. Il Venerabile della Loggia Alchemica non può farsi portare via da un Auror come un mago qualsiasi.»

«Lo so, ma… si tratta di una dei vostri. Non può fare un'eccezione, per stavolta? Per Audrey?»

Viridios lo soppesò con lo sguardo, indeciso. Doveva essere diviso tra il bisogno di sapere cosa fosse successo alla consorella e la necessità di mantenere il punto davanti agli Alchimisti. «È vero,» la sua voce si alzò sensibilmente, mentre le sue mani si giungevano in un gesto solenne, «Audrey era del nostro sangue, e questa Loggia onora i suoi membri. Per stavolta concederò un favore al Ministero, aspettandomi che venga ricambiato.» 

L’aria attorno a lui vibrò per un attimo: la maschera tra le sue mani sparì e la veste grigia fu sostituita da un mantello nero ricamato di porpora, molto più ornato di quello che indossava Audrey nelle grandi occasioni. «Voi continuate insieme al Maestro Cynric, io vi raggiungerò non appena avrò finito col signor Potter e i suoi colleghi,» annunciò agli Alchimisti con un imperioso gesto della mano, dopodiché si avviò a larghi passi verso la sala circolare dell’Ufficio Misteri.

Harry trattenne a malapena uno sbuffo esasperato. Pantomima, _altra_ pantomima, tutto perché gli Alchimisti potessero avere un saggio del potere del loro capo. Insopportabile.

Stava per girarsi e seguire il Gran Maestro quando la nausea lo colse, costringendolo a tenersi la testa tra le mani e chiudere gli occhi. Godric, solo adesso si rendeva conto di quanto era stanco. Gli sembrava fossero passati secoli da quando aveva parlato coi suoi amici e Ginny del caso; nel giro di quelle poche ore era successo _di tutto_ , e chissà che altro lo aspettava. Chissà se avrebbe avuto le forze.

«Ehi, ti senti bene?»

«Sì, Ron, va tutto bene.» Inspirò a fondo e attese che la vertigine passasse, prima di rivolgersi a lui e Hermione. Anche loro erano sfiniti dalla notte insonne e dagli eventi. «Grazie mille dell’aiuto, ragazzi, non ce l'avrei fatta senza di voi. Da qui in poi procedo da solo.»

«Vuoi che venga con te? Posso darti una mano?» si offrì la consigliera.

«No, non è necessario. Però… potreste andare da Ginny e stare con lei? Non so quanto mi ci vorrà e...»

«Sicuro. Non preoccuparti.»

Harry annuì, poi girò sui tacchi e si affrettò verso la sala circolare. Il Gran Maestro lo attendeva al centro esatto della stanza, impettito e impaziente, il viso corrucciato dal fastidio di doversi piegare a una richiesta del Ministero. Mantenne quel contegno sostenuto per tutto il tragitto fino all'ascensore, ma quando si trovarono all'incirca tra l'Ottavo e il Settimo Livello la facciata iniziò a sfaldarsi.

«Ricordami, figliolo, dove si trova con esattezza il Quartier Generale degli Auror?»

Harry lo guardò e per un attimo non lo riconobbe. Le spalle dritte e ampie dell'uomo si erano incurvate, il viso era contratto in un'espressione che aveva poco dell'alterigia e tutto del dolore. Alla cruda luce dell'ascensore sembrava molto più vecchio e stanco di quanto non fosse apparso prima nella Sala.

«Al Secondo Livello.»

Viridios annuì. «Non salivo così in alto da anni,» mormorò. «Sempre e solo per sentirmi dare brutte notizie sui miei Alchimisti. Ne ho persi così tanti in due guerre, signor Potter, che speravo mi bastassero per il resto della vita.»

Ora che non doveva mostrarsi forte e potente davanti ai confratelli, sembrava un qualunque uomo abbattuto dal lutto - da molti, moltissimi lutti. Per un fugace istante Harry si sentì pizzicare il petto da un moto di pietà, che però represse prontamente.

«Non nella Seconda Guerra, però,» rispose.

«Prego?»

«Credevo che gli Alchimisti fossero in buoni rapporti col regime, durante la Seconda Guerra.»

Erano ormai al Quarto Livello, e più salivano più Harry si sentiva nel suo ambiente e in controllo della situazione. Lucido. Il senso di spossatezza stava finalmente cedendo il campo alla determinazione di chiudere quel dannato caso il prima possibile, senza lasciarsi impietosire da niente e nessuno - soprattutto non da uno che quasi sicuramente era tra i responsabili o sapeva qualcosa.

Il cambio di tono, da educato e rispettoso a secco e sbrigativo, non sfuggì a Viridios. Il Gran Maestro lanciò a Harry uno sguardo duro. «I buoni rapporti non vanno confusi con il sostegno,» ribatté. «La mia Loggia non ha mai tollerato l'uso pratico delle Arti Oscure, signor...»

«Auror.»

«Prego?»

«Deve chiamarmi Auror Potter, non "signor Potter".»

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. Harry si avviò rapido verso il Quartier Generale, i passi che risuonavano nel corridoio vuoto; tenne aperto l'uscio finché Viridios non fu entrato a sua volta, poi se lo chiuse alle spalle.

_Finalmente._

La scrivania di Harry era proprio di fronte alla porta. «Spero che la cosa non impieghi molto tempo, _Auror_ Potter,» enunciò il Gran Maestro con fare seccato, sedendosi di peso sulla sedia davanti a essa. «Purtroppo ho dei doveri che... _che significa questo?_ » 

Harry non rispose. Aveva aperto il fascicolo e stava disponendo con attenzione le foto di Juliana, Brutus e gli altri bambini sotto gli occhi di Viridios. «Come le ho anticipato, Venerabile, è una faccenda delicata,» disse non appena ebbe finito e si fu seduto a sua volta.

Il Gran Maestro fissò alternatamente lui e le foto. «Pensavo dovessi parlarmi di Audrey,» sbottò infine. «Cos'è questa roba?»

«Questa _roba_ è il caso a cui sono collegate la morte di Audrey Bennet e la scomparsa di sua figlia.»

«Cosa...»

«Osservi bene queste foto, non le ricordano niente?»

«Tu... tu mi stai interrogando? E con quale autorità? Non ne hai nessun diritto!»

Harry sollevò il mento e incrociò le braccia mentre, davanti a lui, Viridios diventava paonazzo di rabbia. Rabbia _vera,_ stavolta. E più quello si arrabbiava, più l'Auror si sentiva freddo e concentrato, come sempre quando il suo cervello passava alla modalità inquisitoria.

«Tu non hai idea delle conseguenze che avrà questa tua alzata d'ingegno!» continuò il vecchio. «Il Ministero non può...»

«Mi guardi bene in faccia, Venerabile. Le sembra che me ne freghi qualcosa?»

Interdetto, forse più dalla calma di Harry che dalle sue parole brutali, il Gran Maestro tacque e rimase a bocca aperta. L'Auror ne approfittò per buttargli addosso la prima delle domande a bruciapelo che si era preparato lungo il percorso.

«Cosa sa dirmi sull'evocazione di creature dall'Altrove?»

Viridios sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò, per ricomporsi un istante dopo. «È proibita dalla legge magica, come da decreto del Ministro Shacklebolt,» rispose tra i denti.

«Ma questo non vi impedisce di studiarne i fondamenti, vero?»

«Se vuoi sottoporre un Gran Maestro della Loggia a interrogatorio formale, _figliolo_ , c'è un protocollo da...»

«Che vuol dire _Edax Rerum?_ »

«Cosa?!»

Dalla tasca del mantello Harry estrasse il libriccino marrone e lo sbatté sulla scrivania, sopra alle foto. «Questo era nell'Ufficio Misteri, in un nascondiglio sigillato in modo che potesse essere aperto soltanto col sangue di un Alchimista.»

«Come...»

«E l'Uroboro rappresentato nelle sue pagine è identico a quello disegnato accanto ai cadaveri nelle scene del crimine.»

«Come ha...»

«Solo un Alchimista poteva trovare questo libro, perciò solo un Alchimista poteva conoscere il simbolo e usarlo.» Harry si sporse sulla scrivania e giunse le mani. «Allora, che vuol dire _Edax Rerum?_ »

Fu con una certa soddisfazione interiore che osservò le reazioni del Gran Maestro. A ogni frase il sangue era fluito via dalle sue guance, i suoi occhi si erano spalancati e ora lo fissavano con muto timore. Il vecchio dovette prendere fiato più volte, prima che le sue labbra pallide riuscissero a proferire parola.

«Voglio sapere cos'è successo a Audrey,» soffiò.

Harry grugnì. «E io voglio che lei risponda alle mie domande.»

«No. Non risponderò ad alcunché. Stai violando i patti tra Loggia e...»

«Sa che Audrey è stata aggredita, la mattina di martedì?»

Ancora una volta Viridios restò senza parole. «È stata Legata,» continuò Harry, «dopo che ha scoperto il collegamento tra gli omicidi e questo libro.»

«Legata? Intendi...»

«Maledetta. E sa la cosa interessante? Non aveva tagli. Ora, non sono un esperto, ma se non sbaglio per un legamento serve...»

«...il sangue della vittima,» mormorò il Gran Maestro, abbassando lo sguardo sulla scrivania. Harry lasciò che il suo cervello trovasse da sé il significato di quelle parole, cosa che avvenne nel giro di pochi secondi. «Non penserai certo che...»

«Non penso. _So._ So che è stato uno della Loggia, Viridios.»

«No. Non puoi dimostrare...»

«Tutti questi bambini sono stati uccisi da creature evocate dall'Altrove, le stesse che stanotte hanno ammazzato Audrey. Lei aveva scoperto il collegamento tra gli omicidi e l'Uroboro umano, e subito dopo è stata Legata usando il sangue che la Loggia conserva nella Sala. È stato un Alchimista a fare tutto questo, come è stato un Alchimista a evocare gli esseri e a nascondere il libro sull' _Edax Rerum_.»

«Non...»

«E adesso mia nipote è stata rapita, e farà la stessa fine degli altri bambini se lei non la pianta di perdere tempo e non risponde alle mie domande.»

Harry inspirò a fondo, sfiancato dallo sforzo di parlare trattenendo la furia. «Per favore, mi aiuti a trovare Molly e fermare un assassino. Cosa vuol dire _Edax Rerum?_ Quale dei suoi confratelli sta causando questi omicidi, e perché?»

Calò un silenzio lungo e denso, durante il quale l'Auror non staccò gli occhi da Viridios. Il suo volto cereo era diviso tra l'indignazione e il dolore, eppure stavolta Harry non sentì nemmeno un briciolo di compassione per lui.

«Mi rifiuto,» sputò infine il vecchio, «di farmi trattare come l'ultimo dei criminali mentre la Loggia Alchemica viene insultata. Se vuoi parlare con me, _signor_ Potter, dovrai prima ottenere un'autorizzazione dal Magistero, come legge prevede.»

Fu il turno di Harry di restare in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Perciò lascerà morire la figlia di Audrey? Così, senza fare niente?»

«Non c'è niente che io possa fare, a parte compiangere la mia Alchimista insieme ai confratelli.» Si alzò in piedi, dritto e imponente come quando erano in Sala. «Ti saluto, signor Potter. Sta' pur certo che saranno presi dei provvedimenti per il modo in cui mi hai trattato oggi.»

«Non le ho detto che può andarsene.»

Viridios gli rivolse uno sguardo di sfida, ma prima che Harry potesse riprendere con i suoi attacchi verbali la porta si spalancò.

«Ah,» esordì Percy a mo' di saluto, «sembra che io sia arrivato giusto in tempo.»

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e scattò in piedi. E ora che cazzo ci faceva _lui_ lì? Aprì la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, ma gli uscì solo un versetto di stupore.

«Percy,» mormorò invece il Gran Maestro. 

«Viridios. Stavi andando via, per caso?»

Il colorito che l'anziano aveva recuperato nell'ultimo minuto scomparve di nuovo dal suo volto. «Figlio mio,» disse con voce malferma, allargando le braccia. «Mi dispiace così tanto per...»

«Silenzio.» Percy si avvicinò a lui e alzò una mano. L'aria sembrò rattrappirsi per un secondo, qualcosa di così infinitesimale che Harry non fu sicuro di averlo colto davvero, e contemporaneamente il Venerabile ricadde all'indietro sulla sedia.

_Okay. Cosa cazzo era questo?_

«Perce, che diavolo...»

«Scusa, Harry, come vedi sono occupato.»

«Ti avevo detto di restare al San Mungo!»

Percy gli rivolse un sorriso vuoto. «Sarebbe stato inutile, il Guaritore ha detto che queste ustioni non si saneranno mai. Tanto valeva che venissi qui a fare una chiacchierata col mio vecchio amico.» Tornò a guardare Viridios, che fissava la mano alzata a bocca aperta. «Dov'è mia figlia?»

Il Gran Maestro si agitò sulla sedia, ma sembrava che un incantesimo lo tenesse bloccato lì. «Non so di che stai...»

«Non mentire a me. Sai che succede se chiudo la mano, vero?»

«Tu...» Gli occhi grigioverdi di Viridios si riempirono di panico. «Tu sai...»

«Già. Mia moglie sarebbe diventata una grande Maestra. Dov'è Molly?»

Ogni parola di Percy era pronunciata con una spietatezza che Harry non aveva mai sentito in vita sua, non da lui perlomeno. Tra quella e la reazione del vecchio era chiaro che dovesse intervenire, fermare qualsiasi cosa stesse per succedere; eppure, quando provò a spostare le gambe per aggirare la scrivania si scoprì incapace di muoversi, e non per colpa di un incantesimo.

Era stanco, cazzo. Stanco, teso e in lutto, e finalmente qualcuno si stava accollando quel lavoro al posto suo. Nonostante sapesse _quanto_ fosse sbagliato, Harry non riusciva a non provare un certo sollievo.

Rimase quindi lì, paralizzato, ad ascoltare.

«Figliolo, non farlo.» Non era chiaro se il Gran Maestro stesse tremando di paura o se cercasse invano di alzarsi. «Sei del nostro sangue, è vero, ma non significa che non ci saranno conseguenze se...»

«Conseguenze? E quali sono le conseguenze per un Venerabile che tradisce la Loggia?»

Viridios boccheggiò. «Come osi?! Tu, sangue di Gideon, ti permetti di accusarmi...»

«Audrey era sangue della Loggia. Mia figlia è sangue di Audrey e sangue di Gideon. E tu _osi_ proteggere chi me le ha portate via?»

«Non è così, io...»

«Sei solo un traditore, uno sporco traditore!»

«Non ho mai tradito il nostro sangue!»

«Questo è tutto da verificare. Dimmi dov'è Molly.»

«Non lo so!»

«Ma sa chi c'è dietro a tutto questo, vero?» si intromise Harry, facendo voltare entrambi. «Lei sa benissimo chi è o chi potrebbe essere.»

«No, io non... non...»

Viridios guardava ora Harry ora Percy, sempre più pallido, sempre più supplichevole. Quando capì che non avrebbe ricevuto compassione da nessuno dei due, crollò il capo. «Non capireste,» sussurrò, sconfitto. «Non... non capireste.»

L'Auror chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. Era quanto di più simile a un'ammissione avesse ottenuto fino a quel momento. Nei pochi secondi di silenzio che seguirono ebbe tutto il tempo di tornare in sé, raccogliere le idee e capire come muoversi da lì in poi.

«Percy,» disse infine, «andiamo fuori.»

Quello gli lanciò uno sguardo stravolto. «Ma Harry, lui...»

_«Fuori.»_

Harry aggirò la scrivania e uscì in corridoio, senza guardare nessuno dei due; Percy lo raggiunse poco dopo.

«Chiudi la porta.»

«Hai sentito cos'ha detto?» Lontano da Viridios, Percy parlava in fretta, preda di una concitazione senza precedenti. «Ha praticamente confessato! Dobbiamo...»

«Che diavolo pensavi di fare?»

Non doveva aspettarsi quella durezza, perché il suo volto stralunato divenne confuso. Harry incrociò le braccia e strinse gli occhi. «Come ti sei permesso di interrompere il mio interrogatorio?»

«Io... io volevo solo...»

«Che sarebbe successo se avessi chiuso la mano?»

Il silenzio che seguì era eloquente. «Hai minacciato di usare le Arti Oscure sul Gran Maestro della Loggia Alchemica davanti a un Auror,» scattò Harry. «Dovrei arrestarti già solo per questo.»

Percy strinse le labbra. «Beh, allora fallo. Intanto però ha ammesso di sapere qualcosa.»

«Non era compito tuo.»

«Harry, non capisci. Tu non sai come ragionano gli Alchimisti, io sì. Lascia che...»

«No. Torna a casa o aspetta qui fuori, se preferisci, ma se rivolgerai un'altra parola a Viridios ti porterò personalmente in galera.»

Non avrebbe _mai_ fatto una cosa del genere, nemmeno sotto tortura. Già solo parlare a Percy in tono autoritario faceva soffrire Harry più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile, figuriamoci arrestarlo. Non c'era però bisogno che l'altro lo sapesse.

«Non mi importa,» ribatté lui. «Se serve a trovare mia figlia io...»

«Non ti importa? Sicuro? Vuoi davvero che Molly abbia una madre morta e un padre ad Azkaban?»

L'impatto di quella domanda fu tale che Percy balzò letteralmente all'indietro. «Lasciami fare il mio lavoro,» insistette Harry, ignorando lo squarcio che gli si era aperto nel cuore, «e non azzardarti più a scavalcarmi. Da questo momento ti proibisco di entrare al Quartier Generale.»

Sembrava che avesse funzionato. Sentir parlare di Audrey in quel modo doveva aver riportato abbastanza lucidità in lui da fargli recuperare il senno, perché Harry lo vide chinare il capo e sospirare; l'Auror si rilassò al pensiero di aver salvato suo cognato da se stesso, ma capì subito di aver sottovalutato la portata della sua disperazione.

Percy fissò il pavimento, immobile a parte le mani che si stringevano e riaprivano. Alla fine rialzò la testa e mosse un passo in avanti.

«Fermami,» disse con semplicità.

Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi. _E va bene. Me l'hai chiesto tu._

«Hai già lasciato morire tua moglie, stanotte. Quali altri danni vuoi combinare?» 

E senza attendere risposta girò sui tacchi e rientrò nel Quartier Generale, sbattendosi la porta e i sensi di colpa alle spalle. Si concesse esattamente cinque secondi per togliersi dalle rètine lo sguardo annichilito di Percy, poi si schiarì la voce.

«Scusi per l'interruzione, Venerabile,» disse. «Possiamo ricominciare.»

Viridios non rispose. Libero dall'incantesimo che lo immobilizzava, si era accasciato in avanti sulla sedia e teneva la testa tra le mani. Harry tornò alla scrivania e si sedette con tutta calma. 

«Allora. Vuol dirmi finalmente cosa sa di tutta questa storia?»

Attese che il Gran Maestro si ricomponesse e raddrizzasse la schiena, il che richiese quasi un minuto. Sembrava di nuovo il vecchio fragile e addolorato che era apparso in ascensore. «Signor Potter,» biascicò, «ti giuro che non...»

«Mettiamola così, _signor_ Viridios.» Harry giunse le mani e si maledì mentalmente per ciò che stava per dire. «Lei ha due opzioni. Può dire a me tutto quello che sa, che non sa e che potrebbe sapere, e io la lascerò tornare in Sala a elaborare il suo lutto insieme agli altri Alchimisti, con mille ringraziamenti da parte del Ministero.»

«Io...»

«Oppure posso lasciarla cinque minuti con l'uomo che adesso è fuori da quella porta. È appena diventato vedovo, sua figlia non si trova ed è _molto_ ansioso di parlare con lei, come ha visto.» Sollevò gli angoli della bocca. «Anche più di cinque minuti, se ritiene. Questo posto resterà deserto ancora per diverse ore, non vi disturberà nessuno.»

Harry pregò in silenzio che dal suo viso non trasparisse il disgusto per le parole che aveva appena pronunciato. Non era quello il suo metodo - dannazione, non avrebbe dovuto essere il metodo di _nessuno,_ e se qualcuno avesse saputo di quella storia lui ci avrebbe rimesso ben più del suo ruolo di Auror; e tuttavia nulla sembrava importante, se paragonato alla possibilità di trovare Molly e l'assassino.

Sostenne quindi lo sguardo di Viridios con quella che, tutto sommato, doveva essere un'espressione piuttosto convincente, perché il Gran Maestro si arrese dopo solo qualche istante di esitazione.

«Va bene,» sospirò. «Però... posso dire soltanto una cosa, prima che iniziamo?»

Harry non rispose. L'altro dovette prenderlo come un assenso, perché attaccò subito: «Io non ho _mai_ tradito la Loggia. Il legame che c'è tra gli Alchimisti... è difficile da spiegare a un esterno. Conosci il detto, "il sangue della congrega è più denso delle acque del grembo", ecco, per noi non è solo un modo di dire. Per noi è una legge, signor... _Auror_ Potter. È la nostra prima legge... ma ci sono altri vincoli, tra di noi, che tu non puoi...»

«Non mi interessa.»

«Prego?»

«Non mi interessano tutte queste chiacchiere sul sangue, sui legami, sulle vostre leggi interne. Non mi interessa che Audrey appartenesse a voi o a qualunque altra scuola alchemica. Quello che mi interessa è sapere chi devo arrestare per aver rapito mia nipote. Il resto sono affari suoi.»

Indicò col capo il libriccino marrone sulla scrivania. «Per l'ultima volta: che vuol dire _Edax Rerum?_ »

Le labbra di Viridios tremolarono mentre spostava gli occhi sul libro. «Un'abominazione,» rispose piano. «Un peccato contro natura.»

«Sia più specifico, grazie.»

Il Gran Maestro sospirò di nuovo. _«Edax Rerum,»_ riprese, stavolta con voce più ferma, «significa "il divoratore di tutte le cose". È uno degli appellativi con cui gli antichi chiamavano il tempo.»

Fece una pausa. «In anni più recenti, però, è diventato il simbolo di una ricerca portata avanti di nascosto da un gruppo di esaltati. Un errore di gioventù, se così vogliamo definirlo.»

«Un _suo_ errore di gioventù, Venerabile?»

Lui annuì. «Mio e di pochi altri. Non ne andiamo fieri.»

«In cosa consisteva questa ricerca?»

«La teoria... la _nostra_ teoria riguardava la possibilità di rivivere il passato sacrificando il futuro.» Viridios allungò una mano verso il libriccino; sfiorò la copertina con quella che, notò Harry, sembrava nostalgia, infine lo aprì alla pagina centrale. «L'Uroboro antropomorfo rappresenta proprio questo: i piedi sono lo strumento con cui l'uomo procede in avanti - verso il futuro; divorandoli, sostenta se stesso ma rimane fermo e, a un certo punto, torna indietro - al passato.»

Alzò gli occhi su Harry e accennò un sorriso mesto. «Folle, lo so. Ma eravamo giovani ed entusiasti, come tutti gli Alchimisti alle prime armi. Non capivamo... non avevamo idea.»

«Perciò studiavate un modo per viaggiare indietro nel tempo? Ho capito bene?»

«Non _viaggiare_ nel tempo. _Riportarlo_ indietro. C'è una grossa differenza, ed è quello che ci indusse a interrompere la ricerca, oltre a...» deglutì. «A qualcos'altro.»

«Si spieghi meglio.»

«Ci fu un, uhm, incidente, e capimmo di doverci fermare. Non dirò altro in proposito, mi dispiace.»

Harry strinse le labbra, ma annuì. «Chi sapeva di questa ricerca, a parte lei e i suoi colleghi?»

«Nessuno. Non potevamo dirlo ai nostri Maestri, visto che lo studio del tempo è un tabù per noi Alchimisti...»

«Un tabù?» Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma io so che Audrey ha lavorato alle Giratempo, anni fa...»

Viridios grugnì. «Giratempo? Le Giratempo erano giocattoli. Le davano agli studenti per fare i compiti e le usavano gli Indicibili per lavorare trenta ore al giorno. Non si può paragonare la creazione di una copia di se stessi all'indagare il _vero_ significato del tempo, i suoi meccanismi e le sue fragilità: è _questo_ il nostro tabù. Se il Ministero vuole pasticciarci è libero di farlo, ma la Loggia si è data un limite e lo rispetterà.»

Sfogliò alcune pagine del libretto. «Avremmo dovuto farlo anche noi, quella volta. Credevo che nessuno l'avrebbe mai scoperto,» mormorò.

«Cosa c'entra l' _Edax Rerum_ con l'omicidio di bambini?»

«Non è ovvio? I bambini sono il futuro. Divorarli, o meglio ucciderli... riporterebbe il tempo al passato.» 

Il gelo calò addosso a Harry. «Era _questa_ la conclusione a cui giungeste?»

«Non proprio, ma... era una delle ipotesi. Che _non_ avremmo mai verificato, ovviamente.» Viridios raddrizzò la testa. «Non ci sono assassini nella Loggia.»

Fu il turno dell'Auror di grugnire. «Sì, ho già sentito questa storia.»

«Non è una storia, è la legge. Non ci sono assassini _nella_ Loggia. Se un Alchimista si macchia di omicidio, perde immediatamente il suo stato ed è costretto ad abbandonare la congrega. Il suo sangue viene rimosso dalla Sala, cosicché non possa più trovarla, e nessuno dei suoi discendenti è considerato il benvenuto.»

Ah. Ecco, questo era un discorso diverso. «E voi come sapete se un Alchimista...»

«Lo sappiamo.»

Il tono fece capire a Harry che non avrebbe ricevuto ulteriori spiegazioni in proposito. «Perciò, a conoscere il nascondiglio di questo libro eravate solo lei e quelli che hanno partecipato alla ricerca sull' _E_ _dax Rerum.»_

«Sì. Ne ho l'assoluta certezza. Ma sono anche certo che nessuno tra quelli che ancora appartengono alla Loggia ha commesso questi omicidi.»

«Beh, evidentemente si sbaglia, perché...» Harry si fermò, colpito da un'idea. «Aspetti. Significa che uno di voi è _uscito_ dalla Loggia, vero?»

Viridios chiuse gli occhi e annuì. «E da diversi decenni, ormai.»

«Ma... no, non ha senso. Audrey è stata Legata da qualcuno che aveva accesso al suo sangue in Sala, quindi deve essere coinvolto anche un Alchimista _nella_ Loggia!»

«Non per forza.»

«Venerabile, ho capito che vuole difendere a tutti i costi i suoi confratelli, ma...»

«Ero già Gran Maestro,» proseguì Viridios, «quando si presentò la, uhm, necessità di espellere il mio vecchio collega. Lui ed io eravamo... beh, all'epoca l'unico termine che fosse permesso utilizzare per definirci era "amici".» Stirò le labbra in una smorfia e tacque.

«Cosa accadde?» lo incalzò Harry.

«Commise un errore. Un errore in buona fede, di quello noi del Magistero siamo sempre stati sicuri... Perciò non lo denunciammo, limitandoci ad allontanarlo e a imporgli di dedicare la sua vita alla Guarigione per rimediare alla sua colpa. E lo ha sempre fatto, almeno a quanto ne so.»

«E questo è rilevante perché...?»

«Perché, Auror Potter...» La mano che il Gran Maestro teneva sul libro si chiuse a pugno. «Un po' per il nostro legame, un po' perché ho sempre pensato che prima o poi il Magistero avrebbe deciso di dargli una seconda possibilità... in breve, non ho mai rimosso il sangue del mio vecchio collega dalla Sala.» 

Tirò un grosso sospiro e si appoggiò allo schienale, la testa leggermente reclinata all'indietro. Sembrava immensamente stanco per aver parlato così a lungo. Anche Harry iniziava a risentire di quella lunga notte senza riposo, ma non poteva cedere - non adesso che i tasselli si stavano incastrando con ridicola facilità.

«Dunque, questo suo collega che studiava l' _Edax Rerum_ insieme a lei... potrebbe ancora entrare nella Sala come qualsiasi altro Alchimista. E potrebbe aver Legato Audrey.»

Nessuna risposta. «Mi dica come si chiama e dove posso trovarlo,» scandì allora l'Auror. «Forse siamo ancora in tempo per trovare mia nipote viva.»

«Ascolta...» L'anziano mago sollevò su di lui uno sguardo implorante. «Ascolta, per favore. Io non credo... non penso sia stato lui. Non gli ho mai detto che può ancora entrare nella Sala, e...»

«Viridios. Smetta di coprirlo e mi dica come si chiama.»

«Non sto... Non è questo...» annaspò per qualche istante, infine chinò il capo. «Se si sapesse... se il Magistero sapesse che ho infranto un tabù e omesso di rimuovere il sangue del mio collega, io...»

La rabbia che Harry aveva trattenuto con cura fino a quel momento gli arrivò dritta in testa, rapida come il mercurio e altrettanto letale.

«Mi sta dicendo,» ringhiò, alzandosi lentamente in piedi, «che si è rifiutato di rispondere alle mie domande solo perché temeva di perdere la sua carica? Che era disposto a lasciar morire l'unica figlia di Audrey per le sue stronzate?»

Il Gran Maestro non lo guardò né si mosse, sembrò anzi farsi più piccolo sulla sedia. Era _davvero_ un vecchio inutile e nient'altro.

«Mio cognato ha ragione: lei è soltanto uno sporco traditore.» Harry strinse i pugni e chiamò a raccolta tutte le sue forze. «Ma come ho già detto, non mi interessa nulla di quello che accade nella Loggia. Il nome. _Subito._ »

Neanche tre secondi dopo l'Auror si precipitò fuori dal Quartier Generale, lasciandosi indietro il Venerabile afflosciato sulla sedia. La prima cosa che fece fu controllare se Percy fosse ancora in corridoio: lo trovò a pochi metri da lui, seduto a terra con le gambe raccolte al petto, proprio come quando l'aveva lasciato in obitorio. Nel vedere Harry, scattò in piedi e si diresse da lui.

«Harry, mi dispiace,» iniziò subito a balbettare. «Mi dispiace da morire per...»

«So chi è. Varnos. Si chiama Edgar Varnos.»

La bocca di Percy si aprì e richiuse più volte, prima per la sorpresa, poi per qualcos'altro. A Harry sembrò di vedere il suo cervello esplodere dietro le lenti. «Stai scherzando?» esalò.

«Perché? Lo conosci?»

«No. No.» Scosse la testa e si passò le mani sugli occhi. «No, Harry. "Varnos" significa "corvo".»

_Cazzo. Cazzo cazzo cazzo. Allora è davvero lui._

«Ne sei sicuro?»

«Sicuro. Lituano... o qualche altra lingua baltica, chi cazzo si ricorda.»

«Cazzo. Okay. Devo andare subito a prenderlo.»

Percy si tolse le mani dal viso. «Bene, vengo con te.»

_Sì, col cazzo._

«Ah, no. Non pensarci nemmeno. Non dopo...»

«Harry, mi dispiace, te lo giuro. Non succederà più.»

«Non posso comunque portare un civile, devo chiamare...»

«Chi, un Auror? Uno della Investigativa? Sono tutti occupati, ricordi?»

Aveva ragione. Harry cercò di prendere fiato e riflettere, ma era _così_ difficile adesso che gli mancava _così_ poco per chiudere tutto. Se solo non avesse mandato Ron e Hermione a Grimmauld Place...

Scosse la testa. «Fa niente, andrò da solo.»

«Andrai _da solo_ a prelevare un _evocatore?_ Molto spiritoso, Harry, davvero esilarante.»

«Non sarà pericoloso. A quest'ora potrei trovarlo a casa sua e coglierlo di sorpresa.»

Percy incrociò le braccia. «Ah sì? E come pensi di arrivarci? A quest'ora avrà il camino chiuso, e non sei nelle condizioni di Smaterializzarti in sicurezza senza Spaccarti. Cosa credi di fare?»

«Che cazzo di domanda è, Perce?! È ovvio, prenderò una...»

Oh. _Oh. Brutto stronzo, mi hai fregato._

«Precisamente.» Da una tasca del soprabito - Harry realizzò solo in quel momento che doveva essere tornato a casa a cambiarsi, dopo l'ospedale - Percy cavò un taccuino sdrucito e ci puntò sopra la bacchetta. «Dammi l'indirizzo, avanti.»

L'aveva fregato. Lui e le sue fottute Passaporte. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare da solo, adesso, e non c'era tempo per pensare a un'alternativa.

«Perce...» Harry ruggì di frustrazione. «Ti giuro, se fai un'altra stronzata come prima...»

«Non la farò, te lo prometto. Voglio solo aiutarti a trovare Molly. Allora, questo indirizzo?»

La Passaporta funzionò con la precisione di un orologio atomico Babbano. I due maghi si ritrovarono al terzo piano di un condominio fatiscente, nella periferia di una cittadina del Fife. La luce giallognola era a malapena sufficiente per distinguere i cognomi sui campanelli, ma non fu necessario: la porta giusta era proprio quella di fronte a loro.

«Per l'ultima volta...» mormorò Harry, sfoderando la bacchetta.

«Niente stronzate. Ho capito.»

Annuì, poi si mise davanti all'uscio. Non sembravano esserci magie protettive; Harry poggiò con cautela una mano sul pomello e si preparò a pronunciare l'Incantesimo di Apertura, quando all'improvviso la serratura scattò dall'interno.

_Cosa cazzo...!_

Con un balzo lasciò il pomello e tornò dritto, la bacchetta pronta. La porta si spalancò e sulla soglia apparve un uomo anziano e distinto, vestito di tutto punto, con corti capelli bianchi e occhiali rotondi.

«Ah, Harry! Finalmente, ce ne hai messo di tempo,» esclamò con un gran sorriso. «Andiamo subito, prendo una sciarpa e sono pronto!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Si autem post mensem vel duos inspicere volueris flores vivos et colores principales, puta nigrum, album, citrinum, et rubeum, tunc sine aliqua operatione manuum tuarum, regimine solius ignis, manifestum erit absconditum et absconditum manifestum sit_ : se poi dopo un mese o due vorrai osservare i fiori vivaci e i colori principali, cioè il nero, il bianco, il citrino e il rosso, allora senza nessun altra operazione delle tue mani, ma solo con la regolazione del fuoco, ciò che era manifesto sarà nascosto, e ciò che era nascosto sarà manifesto. (Pseudo-Tommaso d'Aquino, _Tractatus in arte alchemiae_ , cap. V)
> 
>  _The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb_ : il sangue della congrega [lett. del patto] è più denso dell'acqua del grembo (proverbio anglosassone)
> 
>  _Tempus edax rerum_ : il tempo che tutto divora (Ovidio, _Metamorphoses_ , libro XV, v. 234)


	16. Filia Temporis

Quando Archer li raggiunse al Ministero, Harry e Percy si trovavano fuori da una delle sale interrogatori accanto al vecchio tribunale. Nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca da quando erano tornati dal Fife, limitandosi a starsene appoggiati alla parete del corridoio, spalla contro spalla, le teste chine a fissare il pavimento.

Se due settimane prima avessero detto a Harry che sarebbe arrivato a condividere così tanto spazio vitale col meno gradevole dei fratelli di Ginny, probabilmente avrebbe riso di quell’assurdità. Eppure, alla luce degli eventi sempre più aberranti che si erano susseguiti nelle ultime ore, una cosa del genere sembrava del tutto normale e accettabile. Di più: sembrava _giusta._

«Potter. I rilievi ambientali.»

Con uno sforzo si staccò dalla parete e prese il fascicolo che Archer gli tendeva. Lo sfogliò con poca convinzione, certo di non trovarvi nulla di nuovo rispetto a quanto già sapeva. Le sue orecchie captarono le condoglianze del capo della Squadra al “signor Weasley” e annotarono il calore con cui venivano pronunciate, per niente in linea con il consueto atteggiamento dell'Investigativo nei confronti dei ministeriali. 

_Forse Archer è un altro che deve un favore a Percy, come i suoi amici dell’Archivio. Come chissà quante persone._

Harry si schiarì la voce. «Avete finito di perquisire l'abitazione di Varnos?»

«Giusto due minuti fa. Niente.»

_Niente Molly._

«Mh.» Finse di leggere qualcosa nel fascicolo, solo per non dover guardare verso Percy. «Segni di magia oscura? Evocazioni?»

«Forse qualcosa, ma... non è il nostro campo. Chiederò a un tuo collega di...»

«No, non serve. È meglio che continuino a cercare la bambina.»

Archer annuì. Era davvero insolito vederlo così collaborativo e poco litigioso. Perlomeno non sembrava più in procinto di vomitare. «Hai bisogno di una mano, là dentro?» chiese poi, accennando alla sala interrogatori.

«No, faccio da solo.»

«Sicuro?»

Cazzo sì, era sicurissimo: sarebbe entrato in quella stanza, avrebbe fatto confessare Edgar Varnos e avrebbe _finalmente_ risolto quel maledetto caso. Non aveva alcun dubbio in proposito. 

«Sicuro, grazie. Però tieni i tuoi ragazzi a disposizione, così appena so qualcosa...»

«...basta che chiami. Agli ordini.»

Archer rivolse un altro cenno della testa a entrambi e si dileguò verso le scale che conducevano al Nono Livello. Harry attese che fosse scomparso, prima di farsi coraggio e guardare Percy.

Come prevedibile, il fatto che nemmeno gli Investigativi avessero trovato traccia di Molly in casa di Varnos gli aveva inferto un'ulteriore pugnalata. L'uomo che poco prima era stato sul punto di usare le Arti Oscure su Viridios era scomparso, sostituito da un involucro respirante ma privo di anima. L'Auror cercò qualcosa di incoraggiante o consolatorio da dirgli, ma ci rinunciò; d'altronde, se fosse stato _lui_ a perdere Ginny e forse James nell'arco di una notte, non avrebbe voluto sentire proprio niente.

«Meglio che vada anche tu,» gli disse piano. «Non c'è altro che tu possa fare. Torna al San Mungo, sta' con la tua famiglia e tua suocera.»

Percy rimase immobile ancora per qualche secondo, la testa bassa, infine scrollò le spalle e si mise dritto. «Sì, è meglio.» Incrociò lo sguardo con Harry e ne confermò l'impressione: niente anima. «Ti senti bene? Sei pallidissimo.»

«Io...»

Di nuovo la nausea, la stessa che l'aveva colto nella Sala degli Alchimisti. Altro che stanco, tra il pochissimo riposo alle spalle e le corse delle ultime ore Harry era letteralmente distrutto. «Starò bene. Non preoccuparti.»

Suo cognato lo scrutò strizzando gli occhi da dietro le lenti, e per un folle attimo Harry si convinse di essere di nuovo a Hogwarts e sul punto di ricevere una delle sue irritanti ramanzine da Prefetto. Invece, Percy infilò la mano in una tasca del soprabito e, dopo una breve esitazione, ne estrasse una fiala di pozione color ciliegia.

«Tieni. Fattela bastare, è l'ultima.»

Il cuore di Harry si ridusse alle dimensioni di una briciola. Deglutì con forza il magone e allungò le dita verso la fiala.

«Perce...» Deglutì di nuovo. _Cazzo, non crollare adesso, non davanti a lui._ «Scusa per quello che ho detto prima. Non penso sia colpa tua per... per Audrey. Non l'ho mai pensato.»

Qualcosa attraversò lo sguardo dell'altro, un guizzo di vita che però si spense subito. «Sei molto buono, Harry,» mormorò Percy, prima di chinare il capo e andarsene come Archer.

Rimasto solo - più solo che mai - Harry chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo. _Va bene. Va bene, Potter. Ci sei. Devi solo attraversare quella porta, scoprire dov'è Molly e ottenere una confessione. Hai fatto di peggio._

Già. Aveva fatto di peggio. Buttò giù tutta d'un fiato l'ultima pozione che l'Alchimista Bennet avrebbe mai realizzato e, finalmente, spalancò la sala interrogatori.

Edgar Varnos era seduto dietro al tavolo, il viso illuminato dal grosso candeliere appeso sopra di lui. Non era ammanettato, ma teneva le mani appoggiate davanti a sé e si guardava intorno con moderato stupore. Harry si prese qualche secondo per osservarlo bene: fronte alta, zazzera bianca, una corta barbetta che gli disegnava la mascella quadrata, vispi occhi scuri dietro gli occhiali rotondi. Doveva essere all'incirca coetaneo di Viridios, e come lui sembrava molto più giovane della sua età anagrafica, ma mentre il Gran Maestro era alto e imponente Varnos era cinque centimetri più basso di Harry e aveva le spalle piuttosto strette. 

Non esattamente l'aspetto di un evocatore infanticida.

Lo scatto della porta che si chiudeva attirò l'attenzione di Varnos, il quale si voltò con un sorriso allegro. 

«Harry, finalmente!» lo salutò. «Allora, cominciamo? Non sai da quanto attendo questo momento, sono così emozionato...»

Tamburellò le mani sul tavolo in un gesto di genuino entusiasmo. Harry non fece una piega. Assunse invece un'espressione distaccata e si sedette di fronte a lui, il fascicolo appoggiato alla sua destra e la Penna Prendiappunti alla sinistra.

Grazie alla pozione, la stanchezza estrema che gli opprimeva il cervello si era dissolta, lasciando il posto a una determinazione fredda e cristallina. Se con Viridios aveva potuto permettersi di essere minaccioso e in preda alle emozioni, la stessa cosa _non_ doveva accadere con l'uomo di fronte a sé: era un interrogatorio formale, da cui dipendeva la risoluzione di quello schifosissimo caso, e non poteva rischiare neanche di porre una domanda nel tono sbagliato. 

Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe sentito, _doveva_ restare calmo.

Inspirò a fondo. «Buonasera, signor Varnos. Mi...»

«Credo sia ormai opportuno dire "buongiorno", Harry,» lo interruppe l'altro. «A spanne dovrebbe essere quasi l'alba, no?»

Harry inspirò di nuovo e nascose il fastidio dietro un sorriso cortese. «Certo. Buongiorno, signor Varnos. Mi scuso per averla fatta attendere e la ringrazio di avermi seguito spontaneamente qui al Ministero, nonostante l'orario.»

«Ci mancherebbe! Come ti ho detto, non aspettavo altro che...»

«Ho urgente bisogno di farle qualche domanda, in relazione a una serie di casi avvenuti negli ultimi due mesi. È disposto a collaborare? Non ci vorrà molto.»

Varnos smise di sorridere e tacque, forse perplesso che i suoi tentativi di apparire amichevole non attecchissero. Strinse le palpebre e piegò la testa di lato, in una posa che lo fece somigliare a uno strano uccello. «Harry... tu... non ti ricordi di me?» chiese.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Okay, _questo_ era inaspettato. Non si era sorpreso nel sentirsi chiamare per nome da Varnos - seriamente, c'era _qualcuno_ in Gran Bretagna che non lo riconoscesse? - e neppure il fatto che sembrasse ansioso di essere interrogato l'aveva stupito più di tanto - Godric sapeva con _quanti_ criminali narcisisti ed esibizionisti avesse avuto a che fare negli anni. Nessuno però aveva mai millantato di conoscerlo personalmente.

«Non mi pare che ci siamo incontrati prima d'ora, signor Varnos.»

«Ah no? Mh,» l'anziano mago serrò le labbra in una smorfia delusa, «questo mi offende un po'.»

«Mi spiace. Ora...»

«Oh, tranquillo. Sono certo che ti tornerà in mente.»

Sorrise e si appoggiò allo schienale, le braccia incrociate. Harry lo prese come il segnale che poteva cominciare: aprì il solito fascicolo cui aveva aggiunti i rilievi ambientali di Archer, poi toccò la Penna Prendiappunti e quella si poggiò sul foglio, pronta a verbalizzare. «Dunque. Lei è Edgar Adomas Varnos, corretto?»

«Mh-mh.»

«Attualmente Guaritore presso il San Mungo, in passato Alchimista dell'Ufficio Misteri.»

«Esatto.»

«Signor Varnos, lei è qui perché ci è stato segnalato come possibile persona informata di...»

«Perché la prendi così alla lontana, Harry?»

Suo malgrado, si bloccò. «Come dice, scusi?»

Il sorriso di Varnos si storse. «Non hai bisogno di girarci attorno. So benissimo cosa c'è in quel fascicolo, e posso dirti con assoluta certezza che sì, sono stato io.»

_Beh, cazzo._

Le luci del candeliere si riflettevano nelle sue lenti tonde, rendendo difficile guardarlo dritto negli occhi e capirne l'espressione. Harry ci provò lo stesso, con l'unico risultato di rimanere ancora più confuso.

«Lei... si rende conto che sto verbalizzando ogni sua parola e che posso arrestarla se confessa un crimine, vero?»

«Mh-mh.»

«Perciò... ammette di aver causato il rapimento e la morte di...»

«Daniel Rubens, Eulalia Bose... non ricordo il nome della piccola Baston...»

«Juliana,» soffiò Harry, sempre più incredulo.

«Juliana, bravo. E, uhm, Brutus... Nesbin? Il figlio del Mangiamorte, insomma. Opera mia.» Si grattò il mento. « _Davvero_ non ti ricordi di me? Eppure dovresti. Mh.»

Scosse il capo e schioccò la lingua. Harry non riuscì a far altro che fissarlo. Tutte le domande che si era preparato, tutto l’interrogatorio che aveva costruito nella sua mente nei minuti subito successivi all’arresto di Varnos… era pronto a estorcergli la verità ricorrendo ai suoi soliti trucchi investigativi, e quello aveva ribaltato le carte in tavola con una confessione non solo volontaria, ma _entusiasta._ Perché diavolo quell’uomo dall’aria innocua era così ansioso di assicurarsi un soggiorno sempiterno ad Azkaban?

_Glielo chiederai dopo. Pensa alle cose importanti, Potter._

«Mi dica subito dov'è mia nipote,» ordinò, la voce incrinata nonostante la risoluzione di non cedere all'emozione.

Varnos sbatté le palpebre e inclinò la testa. «Prego?»

«Mia nipote.» Harry strinse le mani a pugno. «Molly Weasley, la bambina rapita stanotte. Dov’è?»

«Molly… Ah, intendi la figlia dell’Alchimista? Non preoccuparti, ormai è l'alba, i tuoi colleghi la troveranno a breve.»

«Mi dica _dove._ »

«Harry, non c’è ragione di agitarsi. Per quella bambina era troppo tardi cinque minuti dopo che l’hanno presa. Ma tra poco la troveranno, te lo garantisco.» 

L’Auror sentì il cuore sprofondare al di sotto del pavimento. _No. No. Non anche Molly._ _Come potrò dirlo a Percy? Una notizia del genere lo ucciderà._

Restò in silenzio, annientato da quel pensiero. Varnos gli rivolse un altro sorriso storto. «Lascia che se ne occupi qualcun altro e ascoltami, va bene?» disse con dolcezza. «Aspetto da più di due mesi di parlare con te, direi che me lo merito.»

Oh, Harry aveva una serie di idee ben precise su cosa meritasse quel vecchio stronzo. Gli ci vollero tutte le sue forze, fisiche e mentali, per mantenere una parvenza di calma: si costrinse a pensare al caso, _non_ a Molly, _non_ ai bambini, al fatto che sì, aveva una confessione, ma gli serviva l'intera storia per poter mettere assieme i pezzi e quindi doveva rimanere _calmo._ Controllarsi e fare il suo lavoro come se nulla fosse, come una qualsiasi indagine. Si aggrappò a questo pensiero mentre sosteneva lo sguardo indecifrabile di Varnos per il tempo di molti, profondi respiri.

«D’accordo,» riuscì infine a dire, stavolta in tono fermo. «Come vuole. La ascolto.»

«Oh, _finalmente._ » Varnos tamburellò di nuovo le mani sul tavolo. «Beh, sei tu che mi stai interrogando, quindi a te la scelta. Da cosa vuoi cominciare? Il motivo? Il tipo di creature che ho evocato? Perché queste vittime?»

«Mi dica anzitutto chi è lei.»

Annuì compiaciuto. «Edgar Adomas Varnos, attualmente Guaritore presso il San Mungo, in passato...»

«Questo lo so già,» scattò Harry.

«Ma è rilevante. Altrimenti non capiresti.»

Tacque e lo guardò sornione. Harry trattenne un sospiro. «Va bene, continui pure.»

«Sono entrato nella Loggia Alchemica a diciott'anni, assieme all'attuale Gran Maestro e ad altri. Immagino che Viridios ti abbia già raccontato tutto, no?» Puntò un indice contro se stesso. «Non sarei qua, altrimenti.»

«Mi ha detto della vostra ricerca sull' _Edax Rerum_ , sì. Il vostro... errore di gioventù.»

«Mh. L'ha definito così, eh? Classico Viridios. Rinnegherebbe sua madre pur di tenersi il seggio di Venerabile.»

«Ha detto che interrompeste la vostra ricerca perché...»

«...alcune delle nostre conclusioni erano moralmente riprovevoli.» Fece una smorfia. «Come se la scienza c'entrasse qualcosa con la morale.»

«Viridios ha anche accennato a un incidente.»

Per la prima volta, lo sguardo di Varnos si indurì. «Non parlerò di quello, mi dispiace,» replicò asciutto. «Tanto non è rilevante per questa storia.»

In altre occasioni Harry avrebbe insistito, ma il suo istinto gli suggerì che sarebbe stato inutile. «Come preferisce. Cosa accadde in seguito? Dopo che abbandonaste la ricerca?»

«Continuammo il nostro percorso nella Loggia come se nulla fosse accaduto. Era la fine degli anni Venti, il Ministero aveva già iniziato a limitare lo studio delle Arti Oscure, ma potevamo ancora divertirci con la demonologia e i viaggi astrali. Pur non usando vittime umane, alla tua età ero un discreto evocatore,» ammiccò. «Anche Viridios se la cavava, sebbene preferisse materie più tradizionali. Nei primi anni Sessanta lui fu nominato Gran Maestro, io invece...»

«Foste cacciato dalla Loggia.» Malgrado tutto, Harry doveva ammettere di essere piuttosto interessato a quella storia. Forse perché il racconto del Venerabile aveva acceso la sua curiosità, o forse per le innegabili doti da affabulatore di Varnos. «Come mai?»

L'anziano mago abbassò il mento per guardarlo al di sopra degli occhiali, e stavolta l'Auror vide chiaramente la scintilla divertita nei suoi occhi. «Ah, questa ti piacerà moltissimo, Harry,» ridacchiò. «Il mio caro Viridios era diventato Venerabile da un paio di settimane, quando arrivò una lettera indirizzata al Magistero. Per essere quasi impenetrabile, la Sala riceve un sacco di posta,» rise di nuovo.

«Di che si trattava?» 

«Il solito, una richiesta di lezioni private. Non è raro che maghi e streghe di ogni età chiedano di essere istruiti in determinate materie, per completare la loro formazione: pozionisti e apotecari che vogliono perfezionarsi nella creazione di filtri, appassionati di Trasfigurazione che desiderano scoprire i limiti di questa arte, e così via. La Loggia esamina le richieste e le accetta o rigetta a seconda della reputazione del richiedente, o del tipo di richiesta.»

«E questa in particolare?»

«Non avrebbe mai potuto essere accettata. L'autore voleva essere iniziato ad alcune delle magie oscure più segrete, talmente segrete che soltanto alcuni del Magistero erano edotti della loro esistenza - o almeno così credevamo, prima di leggere quella lettera.»

Da qualche parte nella mente di Harry risuonò un campanello. «Primi anni Sessanta, ha detto?»

«Mh-mh.»

«E voleva approfondire le Arti Oscure... Oh. Oh, ma certo.»

Certo, non poteva essere altrimenti. Quasi a confermare la sua intuizione, una scena del passato scorse davanti ai suoi occhi: l'ufficio del Preside, il Pensatoio, e la voce affaticata di Albus Silente. _Dieci anni durante i quali possiamo solo immaginare cosa fece..._

«Mi lasci indovinare,» continuò Harry. «Il Magistero decise di rigettare la domanda, ma lei si mise in contatto col richiedente.»

Varnos gonfiò il petto e annuì con soddisfazione. «Sei _davvero_ un bravo Auror, Harry, peccato per la tua scarsa memoria... Comunque sì, rintracciai l'autore della lettera. Si era firmato con un _nom de plume,_ ma quando lo incontrai lo riconobbi subito.»

«L'ex commesso di Magie Sinister.»

«Lui in persona. Non era come lo ricordavo, il suo viso... chissà che diamine gli era successo. Io però sono sempre stato piuttosto bravo con le facce,» aggiunse con un sorrisetto, come se quella frase avesse un significato segreto per lui.

«Quindi decise di insegnargli le Arti Oscure, anche se il Magistero era contrario? Perché?»

«Perché no?» L'espressione di Varnos si fece seria. «Aveva solo chiesto delle lezioni teoriche, e se non vengono messe in pratica le Arti Oscure sono una branca del sapere come un'altra. Perché tracciare un limite? Perché insegnare i metodi di distillazione ma non la scomposizione dell'anima, la trasmutazione dei metalli ma non la Migrazione? La scienza non dovrebbe dividere in buoni e cattivi, ma nutrire le menti affamate. E a giudicare dalla lettera il suo autore non era affamato, era _insaziabile._ Perciò ritenni mio dovere aiutarlo, anche a dispetto di quanto decretava il Magistero.»

Parlando si era infiammato, le sue parole erano piene di orgoglio e fervore - un fervore, realizzò Harry con una fitta, che ricordava terribilmente Audrey. Il paragone era grottesco, lo sapeva, eppure era proprio così: in quel momento Varnos era Audrey che parlava di demonologia come altri avrebbero parlato di Quidditch, era Audrey che difendeva la sua scienza davanti a Kingsley, ed era Audrey che ammirava i simboli sulla scena del crimine ignorando il cadavere nel bel mezzo della foto. Lo stesso fulgore negli occhi, la stessa passione nella voce. La stessa lucida follia.

_Ma Audrey non ha mai ucciso nessuno._

Scosse la testa. «Cosa insegnò a Tom Riddle, esattamente?»

«Quel poco che sapevo. Non ero uno dei Maestri che sperava di incontrare, la mia esperienza nel campo della magia nera era limitata al controllo di demoni ed esseri dell'Altrove. Fu presto chiaro che non era interessato.»

«Ah no?»

«Mh-mh. La demonologia richiede dedizione, lui invece pretendeva risultati rapidi in poco tempo. L'avevo valutato male: non era affamato di conoscenza, bensì di potere. Che imbecille.»

«Non sia così severo con se stesso,» disse con un filo di ironia. «Voldemort ha ingannato molti.»

«Cosa... no, non volevo dire che io sono un imbecille. _Lui_ lo era.» Varnos piegò di nuovo la testa di lato. «Tutto quel talento sprecato per un obiettivo così effimero... e infatti abbiamo visto com'è andata a finire.»

«Mh.» In cuor suo, Harry non poté dargli torto.

«Il nostro sodalizio durò poco. Lui trovò presto altre branche della magia che lo interessavano di più e ci perdemmo di vista, per mia grande fortuna. Nel frattempo però avevo recuperato il gusto per l'esercizio pratico delle evocazioni, che erano state proibite una dozzina d'anni prima, e non resistetti alla tentazione di... spingermi un po' oltre.»

«Uccise qualcuno?»

Varnos annuì. «Non ne vado fiero, sia chiaro, anche perché mi costò l'allontanamento dalla mia Loggia e da Viridios... ma Harry, se solo potessi spiegarti la _meraviglia_ di quel momento. Quello che riuscii a fare...» Di nuovo quel sorriso storto. «Comunque, da allora in poi fui privato del mio titolo e mi fu offerta una carriera nella Guarigione, visto che con l'anatomia me la cavavo altrettanto bene che con le evocazioni. Ed eccoci qui. È una risposta sufficiente alla tua domanda?»

La Penna Prendiappunti disegnò il punto interrogativo con un movimento aggraziato e si fermò, in attesa. Harry fissò la pagina fitta di parole; a un certo punto del racconto, il suo cervello si era svuotato di ogni furia ed era entrato pienamente nella modalità Auror: tutto ciò che voleva, adesso, era sapere.

«Mi parli di questi omicidi,» accennò col mento al fascicolo. «A cosa servivano? E cosa c'entra l' _Edax Rerum?»_

«Ah!» Varnos si sistemò sulla sedia. «Finalmente la parte interessante. Prima però devo chiederti un favore: leva di mezzo quel verbale.»

Indicò la pergamena. Harry alzò un sopracciglio. «Non credo proprio, signor Varnos.»

«Capisco la tua perplessità, ma quello che sto per dirti deve restare tra di noi.»

«Sì, certo.» Si lasciò sfuggire un verso sarcastico. «Molto comodo.»

«Non ti sto chiedendo di _non_ indagarmi. Ti sto chiedendo di mantenere segreta la verità, e una volta che l'avrai saputa capirai perché. Puoi compilare il verbale come vuoi, puoi anche aggiungere reati che non ho commesso, per quanto mi riguarda. Ma la verità _deve_ restare tra noi, altrimenti non dirò più una parola.»

Era sincero, stavolta Harry poteva vederlo senza alcuna difficoltà. Ciò non rese più semplice la sua decisione. Da un lato era vero che avrebbe potuto riempire il verbale in seguito, ma se la cosa avesse avuto ripercussioni? E d'altra parte, che se ne faceva di una confessione senza l'intera storia?

Stese le dita verso la Penna e le ritrasse, due, tre volte, infine trovò il coraggio di toccarla. La Penna si afflosciò sul verbale. «Ora può parlare senza problemi,» mormorò.

L'anziano fece un profondo cenno col capo, come a ringraziarlo, poi prese fiato.

«Quando effettuai l'evocazione che mi costò l'espulsione dalla Loggia, feci una scoperta incredibile,» iniziò. «Vedi, a differenza di Viridios io non avevo mai dimenticato la nostra prima ricerca. L'idea di studiare il tempo e forzarlo a tornare indietro, o almeno capire se fosse possibile, è sempre rimasta dentro di me.»

«Nonostante il tabù?»

« _Soprattutto_ per il tabù. Ti ho già spiegato come la penso sui limiti alla scienza, no?»

Harry annuì e gli fece cenno di continuare. «Durante i nostri approfondimenti,» riprese l'altro, «avevamo ipotizzato l'esistenza, nel piano dell'Altrove, di esseri esterni alla dimensione temporale. Creature non toccate dallo scorrere del tempo, a differenza di tutte le altre. Naturalmente non eravamo in grado di dimostrare una simile teoria, perciò fu tralasciata come una nota a margine nel nostro lavoro... finché non mi tornò in mente anni dopo, quando avevo abbastanza esperienza in evocazioni da poter tentare un piccolo esperimento.» Sorrise. «E riuscì alla perfezione.»

«Intende dire che...»

«Sì, Harry. Nei primi anni Sessanta usai per la prima volta una vittima umana ed evocai nel nostro piano quelli che, in mancanza di meglio, chiamai Divoratori - in omaggio alla nostra ricerca. Il momento più alto della mia vita da Alchimista,» sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. «Valeva la pena essere cacciati dalla congrega per una vittoria del genere.»

«E uccidere una persona? Valeva la pena anche di quello?»

«Oh, Harry,» Varnos riaprì gli occhi e piegò la testa. «Ho appena confessato cinque infanticidi. Secondo te?»

Sbuffò divertito e si appoggiò all'indietro sullo schienale. «Comunque. Compiuta l'evocazione, non fui subito in grado di vincolare quelle creature a me. Ero stato colto alla sprovvista, sai, non mi aspettavo di riuscire _davvero_ a farcela... e in seguito non ebbi più occasione di provarci. Sapevo che il Magistero mi avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo almeno per un po', quindi decisi che la cosa migliore fosse dedicarmi alla Guarigione come mi era stato imposto.»

«E ci ha riprovato adesso, dopo quarant'anni?»

«Esatto. Ormai ho una certa età, non ho più nulla da perdere... e poi è successo qualcosa che mi ha ispirato a tornare ai miei studi.»

«Che cosa?»

Varnos agitò il dito indice. «Questo te lo dirò alla fine, sempre che tu non ci arrivi prima. Ad ogni modo sì, dopo quarant'anni ho deciso di evocare nuovamente i Divoratori nel nostro mondo, e stavolta li ho vincolati a me.»

«Perché?»

«Hai con te il mio libro?»

L'Auror estrasse il libretto dalla tasca del mantello e glielo poggiò davanti. «Viridios ti ha già spiegato la simbologia dell'Uroboro antropomorfo, suppongo,» disse Varnos, accarezzando la copertina con la stessa nostalgia del Gran Maestro.

«Sì. Sacrificare il futuro per rivivere il passato.»

«Esatto. Ora, è evidente che _nessun_ essere assoggettato al potere del tempo possa fare una cosa del genere. Per noi umani futuro e passato sono egualmente irraggiungibili, possiamo piegarli, manipolarli e influenzarli ma _mai_ sostituirli l'uno all'altro, capisci? È insito nella nostra stessa natura. Essendo noi _nel_ tempo, non lo percepiamo come qualcosa di separato dalla nostra essenza e non possiamo farne tutto ciò che vogliamo, come se fosse, non so, un paiolo a cui togliere e rimettere il coperchio.»

Aprì il libriccino e lo sfogliò, fermandosi a una pagina coperta da frecce e spirali. «Al contrario, una creatura _esterna_ alla dimensione temporale potrebbe avere la capacità di invertire passato e futuro. Ed è questa la teoria che ho deciso di verificare, quasi sette mesi fa.»

«E gli infanticidi servono a questo?»

«Beh, mi sembra evidente. I bambini rappresentano il futuro, e...»

«...ucciderli riporterebbe il tempo al passato,» completò Harry con le parole di Viridios. «Quindi ha creato un rituale in cui sacrificare i bambini e che coinvolge queste creature esterne al tempo?»

«Non proprio. Il rituale lo compirò alla fine, adesso i Divoratori si stanno solo nutrendo.»

«A che servivano allora i simboli accanto ai cadaveri?»

«A veicolare un'informazione, far capire a voialtri cosa stesse accadendo.»

«E la figura a sette punte?»

Varnos aggrottò la fronte. «Quale figura a sette punte?»

«Quella che compare attorno ai cadaveri di Baston e Nesbin. Ci sono sette macchie di...»

«Oh!» Ridacchiò. «No, quello riguarda i miei Divoratori, non è parte di un rituale di sorta.»

«Mh.» Tutto tornava, anche alla luce di quanto aveva detto Audrey. «Gli omicidi sono sempre avvenuti in circostanze del tutto diverse tra loro,» ricordò. «Non c'era nessun tipo di coincidenza, a nessun tipo di livello.»

«Naturale. Dovevo evitare di creare un'interferenza involontaria con altre forze cosmiche. Sapessi _quanto_ è difficile non incappare in errori, quando si porta avanti un lavoro del genere...»

«Per questo ha accelerato i tempi, alla fine? Prima di Nesbin è sempre passato circa un mese tra un omicidio e l'altro, ma Brutus è stato ucciso due settimane dopo Juliana e...» Deglutì. «E Molly due giorni dopo. Era per ragioni di, uhm, forze cosmiche?»

«Uhm, no, lì è perché mi sono stancato di aspettare.» Varnos fece spallucce. «Tu non ti stanchi mai?»

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un verso dal naso. _Non parlare a me di stanchezza, vecchio, potrei sorprenderti con la mia scienza._

«Perché proprio questi bambini?» chiese poi. «Li ha scelti a caso, o...»

«Certo che no. Immagino tu abbia notato che sono tutti figli di sopravvissuti alla Battaglia di Hogwarts.»

«Sì, ma per quale ragione...»

«Oh beh, Harry, penso che tu possa arrivarci da solo, ormai. Perché ho scelto questi bambini, secondo te?»

Inclinò la testa e sorrise. Harry sentì salire l'irritazione - era _lui_ quello cui spettavano le domande - ma si contenne e rifletté. «Questi bambini rappresentano il futuro,» recitò. «Sono i figli di chi ha partecipato alla Battaglia... perciò il loro passato _è_ la Battaglia. Oh.» _Oh, cazzo._ «Lei vuole riportare il tempo a prima della sconfitta di Voldemort, eliminando tutti quelli che sono nati dopo,» esalò, incredulo.

Varnos allargò le braccia nello stesso gesto trionfante di Audrey. « _Summa cum laude,_ Harry!» 

«Lei... no, non è possibile.» _Che cazzo, Tom. Sei morto da sette anni, eppure la mia vita continua a girare attorno a te._ «Pensavo che lei disprezzasse Voldemort.»

«Oh, è così. Non fraintendermi: non voglio che lui ritorni, voglio solo vedere se è possibile farlo. La Battaglia di Hogwarts è un evento storico recente, che ha dato i suoi frutti in questo periodo... Mi sembrava logico scegliere proprio quello, come punto di riferimento. E poi,» ridacchiò, «il Signore Oscuro mi ha indirettamente ispirato a riprendere questo lavoro, negli anni Sessanta. Rappresenterebbe una sorta di omaggio, no?»

«Quindi per lei è tutto un... un esperimento? Uccidere cinque bambini e progettare di ucciderne altri, solo per...»

«Verificare una teoria. Certo.» Si sporse in avanti, le fiammelle del candeliere che danzavano nelle sue lenti. «Per la scienza.»

Furono le parole, o forse il tono con cui vennero pronunciate, a far rizzare i peli a Harry. L'intera confessione era terribile, ma _quello..._ quello era peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa.

_Per la scienza._

«Mh, che buffo,» disse Varnos dopo un tempo lunghissimo. «Tua cognata ha fatto la stessa faccia quando gliel'ho spiegato.»

Harry si sentì sbiancare. «Audrey aveva scoperto il suo piano, non è vero?» chiese, sentendo la furia crescergli nel petto.

«Non proprio. Quando è venuta nella stanza del Tempo, col mantello e tutto, cercava l'Uroboro antropomorfo. Ricordava di averlo già visto lì, in passato...»

«Sì, anni fa, quando lavorava alle Giratempo.»

«...il che è ridicolo, perché l'ho disegnato su quella parete poco più di due mesi fa.»

_«Cosa?»_

Varnos annuì. «Il nascondiglio in cui Viridios e io mettemmo il libro non era segnato in nessun modo, soprattutto _non_ in una maniera così palese. L'Uroboro e la goccia di sangue? Avrei fatto prima a scrivere "aprire qui" a lettere cubitali,» sbottò. «L'ho fatto per te, in modo tale che, una volta capito che l'Uroboro è un simbolo attinente al tempo, venissi a cercarlo nella stanza dell'Ufficio Misteri a esso dedicata e lo trovassi subito.» Scosse la testa e sospirò. «E invece mi sono ritrovato davanti l'Alchimista Bennet.»

L'Auror sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Qualcosa non tornava in quell'ultimo passaggio. «Che ci faceva lei nella stanza del Tempo, quando Audrey è arrivata?»

«Non è ovvio?» Sollevò il mento. «Ho monitorato quella stanza ogni giorno, dopo la morte di Daniel Rubens, per controllare quando saresti venuto a cercare l'Uroboro. Ti ho aspettato per più di due mesi, per Thot.»

«Lei... aspettava me? Ma... perché?» A Harry tornò in mente quanto detto da Varnos poco prima. «E perché "veicolare un'informazione" coi simboli? Che senso ha?» 

L'anziano mago tacque, lo sguardo illeggibile dietro le lenti tonde. Alla fine sogghignò. «Temevo non me l'avresti mai chiesto. Vedi, Harry... tutto questo è stato fatto per portarti qui. Davanti a me. E finalmente ci sei.»

Ancora una volta, Harry ammutolì per lo stupore. Che stronzata era mai quella? Varnos non poteva _davvero_ sostenere che...

_E invece no, Potter. Non è affatto una stronzata. Ha messo i simboli accanto ai cadaveri, e stasera ti aspettava a casa sua... Sapeva che l'avresti trovato._

_Voleva essere trovato._

«Che significa questa storia?» sbottò, recuperando in fretta il tono autoritario da Auror. «Vorrebbe farmi credere di...»

«Aver fatto in modo che fossi tu a essere incaricato dell'indagine? Proprio così.» Varnos ghignò di nuovo. «Le prime vittime erano figlie di vincitori della guerra, per far pensare che il colpevole fosse un seguace tardivo del Signore Oscuro: sapevo che in quel caso avrebbero affidato la questione all'Auror Potter, quantomeno per scena. E una volta saputo che avevi assunto l'incarico, dopo la morte di Juliana, ho sacrificato un figlio di Mangiamorte per farti escludere quella pista e riportarti sui giusti binari.»

La luce sinistra che brillava negli occhi di Varnos non era più un riflesso delle candele. Harry non riuscì a reprimere un brivido. «Come ha saputo che mi avevano dato il caso dopo Juliana?»

«Sei venuto da me.» Il mago ammiccò. «Un paio di giorni dopo l'omicidio sei andato a casa delle persone che avevano ritrovato i cadaveri di Daniel, Eulalia e Juliana, per interrogarle di nuovo e farti un'idea. Ora, forse non hai avuto modo di notarlo, ma il mio cognome significa...»

«Corvo,» esalò Harry. «Come Albert Ducrow, e...»

«Gavran Leskovar e Bran Dafydd. I tre uomini che, in tre città diverse, avevano ritrovato i cadaveri mentre portavano a spasso i rispettivi cani.»

«No.» _No no no. Questo è sbagliato. Non può essere._ «Lei mi sta dicendo che... che avrebbe impersonato tutti loro?»

«Beh, non solo. Anche Jurgis Raben, ovviamente,» rispose Varnos, e a Harry balenò in mente il ricordo del quarantenne stempiato col tic alla bocca che aveva interrogato meno di tre giorni prima.

«No. Questo non è possibile,» biascicò. «Le loro identità sono state controllate dall'Investigativa, come le loro bacchette, e Ducrow era in tutto e per tutto un Babbano. Sono andato personalmente a casa di ciascuno. Non _poteva_ essere sempre lei.»

«Sei andato prima da Ducrow, perché l'omicidio di Juliana era una pista fresca e volevi accertarti dell'orario esatto in cui avevo ritrovato il cadavere. Indossavi una divisa della Polizia Babbana - bella trasfigurazione, molto credibile. Qualche ora dopo eri a Leeds, in tenuta da Auror, a intervistare Gavran Leskovar. Il mio accento croato era pessimo, ma non l'hai notato,» ridacchiò. «E poi ci siamo visti ad Aberdeen, ho insistito per portarti sulla spiaggia nel punto esatto in cui avevo trovato Daniel. Se ancora non sei convinto posso citarti a memoria le domande che mi hai fatto e le risposte che ti ho dato, ma la cosa si farebbe piuttosto lunga, non trovi?»

«Ma...» Harry annaspò. «Ma come... Come diavolo...»

Varnos scosse il capo, poi produsse un familiare sorriso da sfinge e si segnò fronte, bocca e cuore con la mano sinistra. «Mi dispiace, sul _come_ dovrò soprassedere. Sono sempre un Alchimista, benché rinnegato. Ma te l'ho detto che sono piuttosto bravo con le facce.»

Rise tra sé per quella che, evidentemente, riteneva una battuta molto spiritosa. «Sai, temevo che non cogliessi la coincidenza tra il mio nome e quello dei miei alias,» aggiunse poi, nel tono allegro e ciarliero che aveva all'inizio dell'interrogatorio. «Il che sarebbe stato un peccato, visto che ti saresti perso l'ironia di aver sempre saputo come mi chiamassi. Oltre a beh, tutta la raffinatezza del vedere il corvo inserito in un contesto del genere, col suo significato...»

«Un gruppo di corvi è detto _murder,_ » citò Harry con un altro brivido.

«Anche, ma in realtà pensavo più alla sua simbologia alchemica. Il corvo rappresenta la prima fase dell'Opera, la _nigredo,_ l'inizio del cammino di trasmutazione, quindi è un po' come se tu avessi intrapreso un cammino a tua volta... no?» Aggrottò la fronte. «Mh, pensavo lo sapessi. Oh beh, era comunque troppo bello per non farlo.»

«Lei si è presentato nei panni di Jurgis Raben a casa di Brutus mentre lo rapivano,» mormorò Harry. «Poi è venuto qui...»

«E ti ho parlato delle ombre luminose, corroborando così la testimonianza della signora Driscoll e mettendoti sulla strada giusta. Contavo che avresti chiesto lumi a tua cognata l'Alchimista, cosa che a quanto pare hai fatto,» Varnos sorrise, «viste le tue domande sui rituali.»

«Audrey... È stato sempre lei a Legarla.»

«Quando me la sono ritrovata davanti, nella stanza del Tempo, ho pensato di approfittare dell'occasione per mandarti un altro indizio. Le ho raccontato tutto, poi ho eseguito il legamento col sangue che ho preso appositamente in Sala...»

«Come faceva a sapere di potervi ancora entrare, dopo l'espulsione? Viridios dice che non le ha mai...»

Varnos sbuffò sarcastico. «Hai conosciuto Viridios, no? È sempre stato un pavido e un debole. Immaginavo che il suo sentimentalismo l'avrebbe spinto a non rimuovere il mio sangue dalla Sala, e infatti mi è bastato un tentativo per ritrovarla. Sono almeno trent'anni che so di potervi entrare e uscire a piacimento.»

«Legare Audrey serviva a farmi indagare tra gli Alchimisti?»

«Mh-mh. Non sapevo quanto ci avresti messo a fare il collegamento, ma quando stasera ti ho visto arrivare coi tuoi amici al Ministero ho capito che era solo questione di ore prima che mi trovassi. La morte di tua cognata e il rapimento di tua nipote devono averti dato la spinta che ti mancava, eh?»

«In che senso mi ha visto...» La risposta gli si palesò prima ancora di formulare la domanda. «L'Indicibile,» soffiò Harry chinando il capo. «Quello che usciva dai Misteri mentre noi entravamo.»

«Bravissimo, Harry. Come vedi, ho seguito e guidato ogni tuo passo verso di me, per quanto possibile.»

L'Auror scosse la testa, sempre più confuso, sempre meno sicuro di sé. Poteva essere tutto falso, certo, tutta una macabra invenzione di quell'uomo la cui apparenza era più ingannevole di ogni altra cosa... eppure, nel profondo, Harry sentiva che era tutto vero. Era stato manipolato fin dall'inizio, fin dal primo istante. Quel caso era un meccanismo ben congegnato di indizi messi lì apposta perché lui li trovasse, li interpretasse e giungesse all'unica conclusione possibile.

«È ridicolo,» sibilò, vibrante di rabbia. «Non avrebbe Legato Audrey se avesse voluto che io la trovassi. Sarebbe bastato lasciare che mi raccontasse tutto.»

«Certo, sarebbe stato più facile, ma non avrebbe avuto senso.» Varnos rise dal naso. «La ricerca della verità ha un valore pari alla verità stessa, perché solo con la fatica impariamo ad apprezzare ciò che otteniamo. Volevo che mi trovassi, sì, ma anche che mi cercassi, altrimenti tanto valeva venire subito da te e dirti che intenzioni avessi, no?»

Prima che Harry potesse ribattere, l'uomo si sporse in avanti verso di lui. «Ora invece sai bene di cosa sono capace,» bisbigliò, «e questo renderà più gradita la mia offerta. Che poi è la ragione per cui ti ho condotto fin qui.»

«Offerta?» L'Auror scattò in piedi. «Non ci sarà nessuna offerta. Ho la sua confessione, quindi...»

«Sai che gli infanticidi continueranno anche se mi porti ad Azkaban, vero?»

La gola di Harry si seccò all'istante, e Varnos rifece il suo sorriso storto. «I Divoratori sono vincolati ai miei ordini, e i miei ordini sono già stati impartiti, perciò le creature continueranno a nutrirsi dei bambini e nessuno potrà fermarle. A meno che non ascolti la mia proposta.»

Stese una mano, invitando Harry a sedersi. Lui restò in piedi, paralizzato da una paura senza nome.

«Vedi,» riprese allora Varnos con un sospiro, «riportare il tempo a prima della Battaglia di Hogwarts non è _l'unico_ esperimento che vorrei condurre sui Divoratori. C'è un'altra teoria che sarei ansioso di verificare.» Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. Sembrava provato da quella lunga conversazione. «Ritengo che queste creature abbiano il potere di trasportare una singola persona nel passato, con la sua coscienza e i suoi ricordi. _Non_ come una Giratempo,» aggiunse in fretta, prevenendo l'obiezione di Harry. «La Giratempo crea una copia della persona che non può incrociarsi col suo doppione e non può intervenire sugli eventi già accaduti; qui si parla invece di rivivere da capo quegli stessi eventi e modificarli a piacimento, con la piena consapevolezza del futuro.»

Piegò il mento e guardò Harry da sopra le lenti. «È l'esperimento a cui tengo di più in assoluto, l'unico per cui sarei disposto a interrompere quello che ho già iniziato. E sarei onorato se tu accettassi di farmi da cavia.»

_Col cazzo._

«Non penso proprio,» ringhiò Harry. «Lei è un assassino e un manipolatore. Non aiuterei mai uno come lei.»

«Comprendo il tuo punto di vista, ma ti prego di prendere in considerazione...»

«No.»

«Harry, non capisci. Ti sto offrendo l'opportunità di riportare in vita tua cognata e tua nipote.» Varnos inclinò la testa. «Se ora tornassi indietro nel tempo riusciresti senza dubbio a impedire che muoiano, no? Ecco, _questa_ è la mia proposta,» alzò le mani, «te lo giuro. Finora ti ho detto solo la verità, e questo non fa eccezioni: voglio solo che tu torni indietro nel tempo e salvi le persone a te care, nient'altro.»

Calò un silenzio pesante. Harry cercò di ragionare, dare un senso a quello che aveva udito sino a quel momento, ma era come se il suo cervello fosse immerso nelle sabbie mobili. Domande su domande gli si affollavano nella testa, una più urgente dell'altra, e alla fine quella che gli sorse dalle labbra era la più stupida e inutile di tutte.

«Perché...» si schiarì la voce, sentendola rotta. «Perché dovrebbe offrirmi una possibilità del genere?»

Varnos parve sorpreso. «Beh, ma perché ho bisogno di te, no? Sarebbe un equo risarcimento per il rischio che ti chiedo di correre, oltre che per il lustro che la tua partecipazione darà alla mia ricerca.» Si grattò il mento. «Per quanto eccezionale possa essere, non sarebbe mai presa sul serio dalla comunità magica se la svolgesse un Alchimista rinnegato... ma _Harry Potter..._ »

«Perché io,» disse allora Harry. «Potrebbe chiederlo a Viridios, a un collega con cui ha studiato l' _Edax Rerum,_ a _chiunque._ Invece ha fatto tutto questo per... perché _io?_ »

«Perché? Perché sei tu la ragione per cui ho iniziato a uccidere i bambini.» La sorpresa doveva essere ben evidente sul viso dell'Auror, perché Varnos scoppiò in una sonora risata. «Oh, Harry... proprio _non_ ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Eppure sono uno dei pochi ostetrici uomini dell'intera Gran Bretagna...»

_«Cosa?»_

Fu un lampo, un'illuminazione abbacinante. In un attimo Harry venne catapultato indietro di quasi sette mesi, alla orribile notte di travaglio di Ginny - ore e ore di dolori inutili che l'avrebbero segnata per i mesi a venire, dentro e fuori. La Guaritrice ostetrica che doveva venire dal San Mungo non si era mai presentata a casa loro, impedita da Merlino solo sapeva cosa, e al suo posto, in ritardo ma non troppo tardi, era venuto... lui.

Un mago anziano e distinto, più basso di Harry di circa cinque centimetri. Zazzera bianca, mascella quadrata, vispi occhi scuri dietro gli occhiali rotondi.

«Sai, i miei studi mi hanno sempre fatto dubitare che esistesse il destino,» stava dicendo Varnos. «Ma da quella sera ho cambiato idea. Non ero di turno, avevo già diverse ore di ospedale alle spalle ed ero tentato di rifiutare quando mi hanno chiesto di sostituire al volo una collega... invece per qualche ragione ho accettato.»

_No. No no no. È sbagliato, è tutto sbagliato._

«E quando ti ho visto con tuo figlio in braccio, Harry... ho capito. Eravate il passato e il futuro l'uno accanto all'altro, proprio come nella mia ricerca. Ho pensato al modo in cui eravate legati tra voi, e al modo in cui tu eri legato a Voldemort e alla guerra, e a _quanti_ altri condividevano quello stesso legame... i sopravvissuti alla Battaglia e i loro frutti. Ho capito come potevo concludere la mia ricerca e darle un senso, o almeno provarci. Tutto grazie a te, Harry, a te e al tuo bellissimo bambino.»

Come, _come_ aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Harry chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a rivivere quella reminiscenza fino in fondo. La sofferenza di Ginny, la sua impotenza, e poi l'esplosione di gioia nel vedere per la prima volta il viso di suo figlio, il suo perfetto, perfetto James... e in un angolo, relegata lì da una memoria che _decisamente_ non era più quella di una volta, stava la figura gentile di Varnos che gli sorrideva con orgoglio paterno.

Poteva quasi risentire le parole che gli aveva rivolto in quel momento, parole che allora erano sembrate benauguranti e che ora, alla luce di tutto quell'orrore, assumevano un significato completamente diverso.

_Harry... non è il più bel bambino che tu abbia mai visto?_

«Capisci dunque perché non potrei chiederlo a nessun altro,» concluse l'altro con un sospiro. «Tutto questo è per te, perché viene _da_ te. Ricordi adesso, Harry?»

L'Auror annuì lentamente. Se davvero esisteva, il destino era una merda. «Mi ricordo, signor Varnos.»

Sentì cigolare la sedia della sala interrogatori. Riaprì gli occhi: l'anziano mago si era alzato in piedi e gli tendeva la mano, sorridendo.

«Allora?» gli disse piano, la voce dolce come quando gli aveva messo James tra le braccia per la prima volta. «Che ne dici? Accetti la mia offerta?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Veritas filia temporis_ : la verità è figlia del tempo (Aulo Gellio, _Noctes Atticae_ , libro XII, 11, 7)


	17. Satis Est Beatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo alla gentile utenza che è previsto il lieto fine. Ecco, ora leggete sereni.

«Vorrei che fossi tu il suo padrino.»

Audrey l’aveva accolto con quelle esatte parole, senza nemmeno un "ciao" o un "da quanto tempo", quando era andato a trovarla pochi giorni dopo la nascita di Molly. Harry era scoppiato a ridere, pensando fosse una battuta, ma sua cognata non scherzava affatto. Davanti alla sua reazione, aveva assunto un'aria serissima per poi procedere a spiegargli, con severo rigore accademico, che se lei e Percy si erano conosciuti era stato solo grazie a lui, l'Auror Potter; ciò lo rendeva responsabile indiretto dell’esistenza di Molly, pertanto il ruolo di padrino era suo per diritto naturale - checché ne dicesse _quel cretino_ di suo marito.

«Lui vorrebbe chiederlo a Kingsley, _ovviamente,_ ma se accetti gli farò cambiare idea. Allora? Che ne dici?»

E aveva sorriso, un sorriso così convinto che Harry non era riuscito a ridere di nuovo. Invece, aveva balbettato che Teddy era già sin troppo impegnativo come figlioccio e che Kingsley sarebbe stato un'ottima scelta, dopodiché aveva sviato il discorso con una raffica di domande sulla bambina ignorando l'espressione delusa di lei.

Più tardi aveva raccontato tutto a Ginny, e insieme ne avevano riso a crepapelle. _Lui_ , padrino di Molly? Ci voleva giusto la mente astrusa di Audrey per formulare un pensiero simile. Certo, Harry le voleva bene, inoltre le argomentazioni sul suo coinvolgimento nel farle incontrare il marito erano stringenti... ma in tutta onestà, non sarebbe _mai_ potuto diventare il padrino della figlia di Percy.

Aveva senso esserlo di Teddy, visto il legame che c'era stato tra lui e Remus. Aveva senso che Sirius fosse stato il suo, per il legame che aveva coi suoi genitori. E beh, era scontato che Ron e Hermione lo fossero del piccolo James, anche se all'epoca doveva ancora nascere. Ma Percy? Che c'entrava lui con quel cognato sgradevole, saccente e pressoché estraneo, con cui scambiava a malapena un cenno di saluto al Ministero e qualche breve frase ai pranzi alla Tana? Quello che era tornato in famiglia solo per starsene sempre in disparte con Audrey, senza mescolarsi agli altri, senza neanche provarci? Quello che - okay, erano passati secoli, ma _cazzo_ se bruciava ancora - aveva detto chiaro e tondo a Ron di tagliare i ponti con lui perché mentalmente instabile, e non si era mai scusato per averlo fatto? 

E _lui_ doveva essere il padrino di _sua_ figlia? Era un'idea ridicola, e infatti Harry e Ginny ne avevano riso.

_Mi dispiace, Audrey, mi dispiace tanto. Non avevo capito._

Sbatté le palpebre. Varnos gli tendeva ancora la mano, il sorriso affabile di chi sa di aver appena messo sul piatto un’offerta generosa; per un attimo il suo viso divenne quello di Audrey sul tavolo degli Inusuali, e allora Harry seppe cosa rispondergli.

«Come ho già detto, non aiuterò mai uno come lei. La mia risposta è sempre no.»

L’espressione di Varnos non variò di un millimetro. «Immaginavo avresti avuto delle remore,» disse. «Non è una decisione facile. Ma confido che, quando ci avrai pensato su...»

«Non ho bisogno di pensarci.»

«Oh, Harry.» Varnos ritirò la mano, smise di sorridere e inclinò la testa. «Ti lasceresti davvero sfuggire una possibilità simile? Non ti sentiresti in colpa?»

«Audrey e Molly sono morte per colpa sua, non mia. È lei l’assassino - reo confesso, oltretutto.»

«Mh. E i bambini che lascerai morire? Nemmeno quelli saranno colpa tua?»

«Non li lascerò morire.» Harry udiva la propria voce fredda e dura, ma gli sembrava appartenesse a qualcun altro tanto contrastava con le fiamme che si sentiva dentro. «Troverò un altro modo per fermarla.»

«Oh? Per esempio?»

«Chiederò aiuto a Viridios. Alla Loggia. Troveranno un rituale, una controevocazione...»

«Ammesso e non concesso che ci riescano, potrebbe volerci molto. E se nel frattempo toccasse all’altra tua nipote, Victoire? O a James?»

Di fronte al nome di suo figlio, Harry si ritrovò incapace di ribattere. «Non fraintendermi, non sto _minacciando_ di far loro del male,» proseguì allora il vecchio, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sto solo dicendo che, se procedo col mio esperimento originario, prima o poi diventerà inevitabile. Lo capisci, no?»

Fissò Harry a occhi stretti, poi schioccò la lingua. «Comunque non preoccuparti, come ti ho detto non mi aspettavo una decisione immediata. Riflettici con calma. Ti do... cinque settimane? Il cinque è un bel numero, ha virtù protettive, sai?» ammiccò. «Sì, cinque settimane di tranquillità, senza infanticidi né Divoratori, dopodiché mi dirai con quale esperimento devo proseguire.» 

Nonostante tutto, Harry sentì un feroce sarcasmo risalirgli dalle viscere. «Cinque settimane? Così tanto? Pensavo si fosse stancato di aspettare.»

«Di aspettare che tu mi trovassi. Adesso che abbiamo parlato, sento di avere tutto il tempo del mondo. Questo tienilo tu,» Varnos chiuse il libriccino e vi picchiettò un dito sopra. «Lo so a memoria, e ad Azkaban me lo toglierebbero comunque. Ora, se non sbaglio hai un verbale da completare...»

Harry si riscosse e guardò la pergamena. Cazzo. Aveva ragione. Di tutta quella storia non c’era _una_ traccia scritta, a parte il mezzo verbale incompleto. Varnos seguì il suo sguardo e grugnì dal naso.

«Comprendi ora perché te l’ho fatto interrompere, eh? Immagina che succederebbe, se i genitori dei bambini sapessero che puoi fermare tutto questo e non lo fai. Immagina le _pressioni._ Se poi la cosa arrivasse a tua moglie, o tuo cognato... Oh beh,» si sedette con un pesante sospiro e congiunse le mani in grembo. «Chissà, magari sbaglio. Magari si rivelerebbero comprensivi. Ma fossi in te non correrei il rischio.»

Osservò Harry da sopra le lenti, le labbra aperte nello stesso sorriso da sfinge di Audrey. Aveva un’aria maledettamente compiaciuta, e a buon diritto - pensò l’Auror con inorridita rassegnazione: qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta in seguito, aveva vinto lui.

«Se...» Godric, aveva la gola riarsa come mai in vita sua. «Se dovessi accettare... come faccio a sapere che manterrà i patti e interromperà gli omicidi?»

Varnos rifece spallucce. «E io come faccio a sapere che una volta tornato nel passato non verrai a uccidermi nel sonno, sapendo in anticipo chi sono e dove puoi trovarmi? A volte è necessario correre dei rischi per la scienza. Fidarsi.»

«E lei è disposto a fidarsi di me?»

«Per la scienza? Certo.» Sospirò e crollò il capo. «Harry, lo ripeto, capisco le tue remore e le tue ragioni, ma finora ti ho detto solo la verità. Se mi aiuti fermerò i Divoratori, se non mi aiuti loro proseguiranno con l'esperimento e vedremo se andrà o meno a buon fine. Ora completa il verbale e portami in cella, per favore,» si passò le mani sugli occhi e sbadigliò, «è stata una lunga notte e sono stanco.»

Quando Harry tornò a Grimmauld Place, il sole era ormai sorto da un paio d'ore. James dormiva ancora, indisturbato dagli eventi, Ginny invece era seduta al tavolo della cucina assieme a Ron e Hermione. A giudicare dal numero di tazze davanti a loro, avevano vegliato lì per tutto il tempo della sua assenza.

«Harry!» Non appena lo vide comparire sulla soglia, Hermione scattò in piedi. «Allora? Che ha detto il Gran Maestro? Hai una pista? E Molly? Hai...»

Si bloccò e sgranò gli occhi. Con un guizzo di lucidità, Harry si chiese _come_ dovesse essere ridotta la propria faccia per suscitare quella reazione nella sua amica. Tentò di aprire bocca e si ritrovò incapace di parlare, la gola stretta, l'aria attorno a lui troppo densa per inalarla senza uno sforzo cosciente - ma lui era _stanco, stanco, stanco,_ troppo stanco per respirare. Per pensare. 

Il peso delle ultime due settimane gli crollò addosso e lo travolse col suo carico di sofferenza, lì, sotto gli occhi delle persone che più amava al mondo: Audrey era morta, Molly era morta, altri bambini sarebbero morti e James era più in pericolo che mai, e lui non poteva impedirlo, come non aveva potuto impedire Juliana, Brutus, Daniel, Eulalia. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare un uomo che detestava solo per vederlo perdere tutto nel giro di una notte. Aveva guardato in faccia la peggior specie di assassino per scoprirsi manipolato da lui fin dal principio, caricato dell'ennesima scelta impossibile, dell'ennesima prova da superare, tutto perché era _Harry Potter_ , cazzo. Perché se il destino esisteva era una merda, e ce l’aveva _sempre_ con lui.

Annaspò, e prima di rendersene conto era tra le braccia di Ginny, i suoi capelli sulle labbra, il suo corpo che letteralmente lo sorreggeva impedendogli di frantumarsi in mille pezzi sul pavimento di pietra. Sua moglie lo strinse forte e, per la milionesima volta, dimostrò di conoscerlo meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso.

«Non è colpa tua,» mormorò. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa o succederà, non è colpa tua. Noi lo sappiamo.» 

Gli mancavano persino le forze per ricambiare l'abbraccio. Appoggiò il viso contro il collo di Ginny e, finalmente, scoppiò a piangere.

Nonostante quelle rassicurazioni, per l'intera settimana successiva non ebbe il coraggio di raccontare a nessuno la verità. Nella sua lucida follia, Varnos aveva sollevato una questione importante: nel momento in cui si fosse celebrato il processo e il caso fosse diventato di dominio pubblico, come avrebbero reagito i sopravvissuti alla Battaglia sapendo che Harry Potter aveva rifiutato di mettere al sicuro i loro bambini? Peggio ancora, come l'avrebbe presa _Ginny?_ Lei lo aveva appoggiato sempre, anche nei periodi peggiori della loro vita, ma quella storia coinvolgeva _suo figlio_. Avrebbe capito la ripugnanza di Harry ad aiutare un assassino, o piuttosto l'istinto materno l'avrebbe messa contro di lui? E cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo fragile equilibrio mentale, se avesse scoperto che Varnos era la stessa persona che l'aveva aiutata a partorire?

E cosa avrebbe detto... no. Domanda sbagliata. Meglio non pensare affatto a Percy Weasley, o si sarebbe spalancato un abisso nel cuore di Harry.

No, la cosa migliore era tacere la verità mentre cercava di risolvere da solo quel casino, trovando un modo di fermare i Divoratori prima dell'ultimatum e affidandosi alla propria sconfinata ostinazione. Ma una settimana trascorse invano, e Harry dovette arrendersi all'evidenza.

Aveva un disperato bisogno di aiuto.

«Disturbo?» chiese aprendo la porta dell'ufficio di Hermione, otto giorni dopo l'arresto di Varnos. Harry si aspettava di trovarla seduta alla scrivania, immersa nelle sue pergamene, invece era in piedi e guardava fuori dalla finta finestra sulla destra. La luce che ne filtrava - perfetta imitazione di un primo pomeriggio assolato - accentuava il pallore del suo profilo.

«Entra pure,» mormorò lei senza voltarsi. Attese che Harry si fosse accomodato sulla solita sedia per sedersi a sua volta. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Devo parlarti. È... importante.»

Hermione annuì. Aveva lo sguardo assente ed era persino più pallida di quanto non fosse apparsa prima. «Certo, ti ascolto,» mormorò. 

«Ehi, ti senti bene?»

«Io... sì, credo di sì.» Si strofinò la fronte e sospirò. «Ho appena spedito i comunicati per le famiglie delle vittime, con la data dell'udienza preliminare, e... niente, scusa, sono solo stanca di pensare a questo caso. Vorrei che il processo fosse già finito.»

«Posso tornare più tardi...»

«No... no, sto bene. Davvero.» Raddrizzò la schiena e accennò un sorriso. «Dimmi tutto, avanti.»

«Ecco...»

Harry deglutì e tacque, cercando le parole giuste per cominciare. «Riguarda il caso. Io... ci sono cose che ho omesso.»

Vide un sopracciglio di Hermione alzarsi e un lampo passarle negli occhi. Prima che la sua amica si trasformasse nella consigliera Granger, buttò fuori la verità.

«Nel verbale di Edgar Varnos c'è scritto che il suo movente era la vendetta, in quanto negli anni Sessanta era stato un seguace di Voldemort. Ma non è così.»

E le disse tutto, ripetendo quasi parola per parola il racconto di Varnos. Ci aveva ripensato così tante volte, in quegli otto giorni, che ormai era parte di lui come il suo nome di battesimo. Hermione lo ascoltò senza interromperlo, sempre più attonita, gli occhi sempre più grandi; quando Harry ebbe terminato e si fu appoggiato alla scrivania coi gomiti, la testa tra le mani e un peso in meno sulle spalle, la ragazza restò senza parole ancora per diversi secondi.

«Harry...» riuscì infine a balbettare. «Ma è terribile.»

Harry sollevò il capo e annuì mesto. «So che ho sbagliato a non dire subito...»

«Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, e in fretta.»

Non era stata la consigliera a parlare. Sembrava più la Hermione Granger dei tempi della scuola. «Hai provato a rivolgerti alla Loggia?» gli chiese, le parole che uscivano spedite dalla sua bocca alla stessa velocità del suo cervello. «Potrebbero esaminare queste creature e ideare un rituale, una controevocazione, come accidenti si chiama. Varnos ha studiato presso di loro, quindi hanno le sue stesse conoscenze, di sicuro sapranno...»

«Ho già provato. Non mi aiuteranno.»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Ho provato a tornare in Sala, con Ron, il giorno dopo la morte di...» Harry deglutì. «Audrey e Molly. Abbiamo girato a vuoto per due ore, senza trovarla.»

«Vuoi dire che...»

«Il sangue di Gideon non è più il benvenuto lì dentro. Ron l'ha presa abbastanza male.»

Udì Hermione imprecare a mezza voce. «Ho mandato almeno una trentina di lettere in questi giorni, a Viridios e al Magistero,» riprese lui. «Mi sono state restituite tutte quante, ancora sigillate e senza una riga di accompagnamento.»

«Ma è assurdo!» Hermione sbatté una mano sulla scrivania. «Se davvero le creature di Varnos possono riportare il tempo alla Battaglia di Hogwarts, è in gioco la sicurezza dell'intero mondo magico! Non _possono_ rifiutarsi di aiutarci!»

«Certo che possono.»

«E perché accidenti dovrebbero?!»

«Il tempo è un tabù per gli Alchimisti.» Anche le parole del Venerabile erano impresse a fuoco dentro Harry. «Uno dei più grandi. Senza contare che, beh, Percy e io potremmo essere stati leggermente irrispettosi nei confronti di Viridios.»

Scuotendo la testa con vigore, Hermione scattò in piedi e prese ad aggirarsi nella stanza con passi nervosi. «Dobbiamo costringerli in qualche modo. Mandare loro degli Auror. Il Wizengamot potrebbe...»

«...fare un cazzo. Gli Alchimisti rispondono solo al Gran Maestro, ricordi?»

«Ma è il Ministero che li paga!»

«E dovrebbe smettere di farlo. Kingsley ha ragione,» ringhiò Harry, «sono solo un branco di maghi oscuri.»

Hermione smise di camminare e si voltò verso di lui. «Non è vero. Audrey non lo era,» osservò con semplicità.

Rimasero in silenzio per diversi secondi. «Quindi non possiamo chiedere a nessun altro della Loggia?» chiese poi lei.

«No. Se Viridios ha ordinato loro di ignorarci, disubbidire costerebbe loro l'allontanamento.»

«Non possiamo... cercare altri alchimisti, o demonologi?»

«Lo escludo. Nessuna scuola alchemica in Gran Bretagna ha le risorse e i poteri della Loggia. Quando ai demonologi... non girano esattamente con un cartello al collo, di questi tempi.»

«E potrebbero non essere potenti o capaci quanto Varnos.»

«Oltretutto.» Harry sospirò.

«C'è sempre... oh, ma sarebbe terribilmente irrispettoso.»

«Cosa?»

Hermione si mordicchiò un labbro. «Ecco... domani, al funerale, ci sarà senz'altro qualcuno della Loggia, magari lo stesso Gran Maestro... Potresti, come dire...»

«Approfittarne? Ci ho pensato, e di sicuro ci ha pensato anche Viridios. Se verrà, farà in modo di essere inavvicinabile.»

«Però...»

«No, Herm.» Harry sospirò di nuovo. «Non ho fatto altro che rifletterci in questi giorni. Qualsiasi alternativa è impraticabile o richiede troppo tempo per essere realizzata, e io ho solo altre quattro settimane.»

Ciò detto, rimise la testa tra le mani. Sapeva che, da un momento all'altro, Hermione avrebbe capito cosa voleva dire e gli avrebbe domandato esattamente ciò che si aspettava. D'altronde, era per _quello_ che si era recato da lei: perché era sveglia, e saggia, e migliore di lui sotto ogni aspetto.

_Ho bisogno che tu mi dica cosa è giusto fare. Come al solito. Ti prego._

E lei non lo deluse neanche quella volta. Con uno scricchiolio legnoso, si rimise seduta. «Harry... Non stai pensando di accettare l'offerta di Varnos, vero?»

Il silenzio rispose al posto dell'Auror. «No,» Hermione scosse il capo. «No, Harry. No.»

«Non _voglio_ farlo.» Inspirò a fondo, ma la voce gli uscì comunque tremante. «Mi farei ammazzare piuttosto che aiutare quel mostro.»

«Allora _non_ farlo!»

«Ma se fosse l'unico modo per salvare James? Victoire? Tutti gli altri bambini?»

«Non può esserlo. Ci sarà un altro...» 

«E se rifiutassi e l'esperimento avesse successo, e i Divoratori riportassero il tempo a prima della Battaglia? Varnos allora potrebbe cambiare gli avvenimenti, e...»

«Harry. _Basta._ »

Lui tacque di botto e alzò la testa. Non si era reso conto dell'effetto delle sue parole su Hermione: il suo viso si era fatto cadaverico, gli occhi lucidi. «Tu non ti rendi conto di cosa significhi manipolare il futuro,» sussurrò. «C'è una ragione per cui i maghi non ci hanno mai provato. È impossibile prevedere le conseguenze se...»

«Le conosciamo benissimo le conseguenze!» esclamò Harry. «Le conseguenze sono che James non muore e Voldemort non torna!»

«Questo lo dice Varnos! Non hai nessuna certezza che la sua teoria funzioni. Se le cose andassero storte? Se ti succedesse qualcosa?»

«Meglio a me che a mio figlio.»

«Harry...» Hermione si coprì il viso e lasciò andare un gemito. «No. Abbiamo altre quattro settimane, troveremo una soluzione.»

«Se non la trovassimo...»

«La troveremo. Abbiamo affrontato di peggio in passato, no? Butteremo giù la Sala degli Alchimisti, setacceremo il mondo magico in cerca dei migliori demonologi, se necessario, ma _tu_ non aiuterai quel pazzo assassino. Non finché posso fare qualcosa per impedirlo. Sono stata chiara?»

Mentre pronunciava quelle frasi, le sue guance si erano via via infiammate e la sua voce era diventata sempre più sicura. Harry sentì il proprio cuore aprirsi. Era esattamente ciò che sperava di ricevere da Hermione: un'infusione di fiducia e coraggio, per compensare quelli che aveva perso nel corso di quei giorni. Gli era molto più facile credere di potercela fare, adesso che gliel'aveva detto la sua migliore amica.

Chiuse gli occhi e annuì. «Sì. Sì, hai ragione. Non posso accettare l'offerta di Varnos se ho ancora una speranza di fermarlo.»

La sua amica sospirò di sollievo e gli rivolse un gran sorriso. Harry fece per ricambiarlo, ma fu colpito da una fitta allo stomaco.

_Belle parole, ma non stai dimenticando qualcosa? O qualcuno?_

Cazzo. Aveva tenuto a bada quei sensi di colpa per tutta la settimana, un po' perché non aveva le forze per affrontarli, un po' perché temeva che offuscassero i suoi ragionamenti spingendolo in una direzione che non voleva prendere. In quel momento riemersero con potenza, brucianti come un fiotto di bile nella gola.

«Però... significa che dovrò rinunciare a salvare Audrey e Molly,» mormorò, la bocca improvvisamente secca.

Il sorriso di Hermione si spense. «I morti sono morti. Nulla può cambiare questo fatto,» replicò asciutta.

«Lo so, ma...» Riprese fiato con difficoltà. «Ma non è giusto. Percy non ha più una famiglia, e in parte è colpa mia. Se potessi fare qualcosa per... per...»

Deglutì forte. Merlino, che cazzo di situazione. Possibile che non esistesse un modo per salvare _tutti?_ Che alla fine qualcuno dovesse sacrificarsi comunque, e che quel qualcuno fosse la persona al mondo che meno se lo meritava?

Aprì e chiuse la bocca, incapace di esprimere quello che provava. Per fortuna Hermione lo intuì da sola.

«So come ti senti,» disse piano. «Anche io vorrei che non fosse mai successo. Non sono mai stata gentile con Audrey, e... e non ho il coraggio di pensare a cosa stia passando Percy, dopo tutto quello che...» Tirò su col naso e fece una lunga pausa. «Ma non puoi farlo, per nessuno al mondo,» riprese con maggior decisione. «Non puoi giocare con il tempo e il destino, Harry, lo sai benissimo. Non potresti farlo nemmeno se ne andasse dell’esistenza di tutti noi. Puoi solo... andare avanti.»

E aveva ragione, come prima, come sempre. Harry lo sentiva fin nel profondo delle ossa, che aveva ragione. Eppure, nel congedarsi da lei due minuti dopo con la promessa di non parlarne a Ginny, l'Auror sentì di avere l'anima più pesante che mai.

L'indomani, il sole brillava gioioso su Chudleigh nel Devon, a conferma che il destino era una vera merda. Che senso aveva sprecare una giornata così bella per un funerale? Harry rinunciò a chiederselo mentre, avvolto nel mantello dell'alta uniforme, assisteva alla conclusione delle esequie nel cimitero locale. Non c'erano state grandi cerimonie né discorsi attorno all'unica tomba che avrebbe contenuto Audrey e Molly, sepolte assieme com'era giusto che fosse. La signora Bennet, una strega dall'aspetto marziale che Harry aveva visto solo due volte in vita sua, se ne stava dritta e rigida a guardare la cassa di sua figlia e sua nipote che spariva nel terreno; pareva calma, ma all'occhio allenato dell'Auror non sfuggì il modo in cui artigliava il braccio della signora Weasley, quasi avesse bisogno di quel sostegno per non sprofondare anche lei. 

Molly Weasley, da parte sua, non si sforzava nemmeno di fingere compostezza. Stretta tra la consuocera e Arthur, piangeva senza sosta la nipotina che non aveva fatto in tempo a coccolare e adorare come avrebbe voluto. Dietro di loro c'era l'ala dei Weasley originari e acquisiti, cui solo tre mesi prima si era aggiunta Angelina Johnson; mezza dozzina di parenti di Audrey, e più avanti Percy affiancato da Kingsley. Questo solo per la famiglia.

Al lato opposto della tomba era radunata una gran quantità di persone note e meno note: c'erano gli Alchimisti, coi loro manti neri ornati in base ai Gradi, che circondavano un Viridios prostrato dal dolore ma anche ansioso di scapparsene via il prima possibile, a giudicare dal modo in cui evitava lo sguardo di tutti; due ragazzi che Harry aveva visto lavorare in Archivio, quando svolgeva le sue ricerche lì; c'era poi Archer accompagnato da una donna minuta, probabilmente la moglie o la compagna, e due ragazzini gemelli che gli assomigliavano in maniera impressionante; e infine una serie di volti a cui Harry non sapeva attribuire un nome, alcuni intravisti al Ministero, altri del tutto ignoti. Harry stimò a occhio una cinquantina di persone tra adulti e bambini. Non tutti indossavano abiti da mago o strega, diversi vestivano panni Babbani e guardavano con un certo timore gli Alchimisti, il Ministro della Magia e l'uniforme da Auror di Harry.

Fu quel dettaglio ad accendere una candela nel suo cervello: non erano vestiti da Babbani, _erano_ Babbani. Coppie e famiglie miste che dovevano essersi formate poco prima della guerra, a giudicare dall'età dei bambini... erano tutti amici e conoscenti di Audrey? Possibile?

_Ma no, Potter. Non ricordi? Quella volta, con Kingsley, Percy aveva parlato di Nati Babbani. Di decine di vite di differenza. Sono qua per lui, non per lei._

L'intuizione fu confermata poco più tardi, dopo che la terra ebbe ricoperto completamente la fossa e il funerale fu concluso. I vari gruppi si separarono, per salutarsi e farsi le condoglianze a vicenda, e non appena ebbe salutato tutti i parenti Percy fu circondato da quegli sconosciuti, che lo avvolsero come un’onda. La maggior parte gli diede la mano, molti lo abbracciarono; la compagna di Archer lo strinse a sé a lungo, imitata dai figli. Anche lei era vestita da Babbana.

Subito dopo toccò agli Alchimisti e ai Maestri - ma non a Viridios, perché il Venerabile si era volatilizzato nel momento stesso in cui la sepoltura era finita. Il giovane vedovo non parve neanche accorgersene: Harry lo osservò accogliere tutte le dimostrazioni di affetto e cordoglio con una gentilezza distaccata che rasentava l’indifferenza, e che a lui ricordò il modo in cui l'aveva salutato prima dell'interrogatorio di Varnos.

Non appena quella strana folla si fu dispersa, se ne andarono anche i familiari. La signora Weasley prese sottobraccio Lucy Bennet, la cui facciata stoica iniziava a disfarsi in una smorfia di acuto dolore, e la portò verso il limitare del cimitero, oltre la protezione anti-visitatori; il resto della famiglia la seguì appena dopo, per dirigersi alla Tana e continuare lì la celebrazione. Harry vide Ron e Hermione avviarsi con gli altri e fu colto da un impulso improvviso.

Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ginny. «Va’ con loro,» le disse. «Porta James alla Tana. Io vi raggiungo tra poco.»

Ginny si girò a guardarlo e lo scrutò con attenzione. Dalla notte a Grimmauld Place era molto taciturna, non aveva fatto il minimo cenno al caso appena concluso né alla morte di sua cognata e sua nipote. Conoscendola, Harry era propenso a credere che si stesse comportando così per turbarlo il meno possibile, visto lo stato in cui era tornato a casa il mattino dopo, ma non poteva escludere che fosse anche un sistema di autodifesa. Un tentativo di tenere gli orrori fuori dalla sua mente già abbastanza provata.

«Resto con te,» gli rispose alzando il mento, in un involontario gesto di sfida che fece scappare un sorriso a Harry.

_Hai ragione, amore. Dovrei smetterla di sottovalutarti._

«Non sei stanca di tenerlo in braccio?» chiese accennando a James, il quale dormiva pacifico appoggiato al petto di sua madre.

Ginny scosse il capo e strinse di più il bambino a sé. «Per niente. Posso restare, se vuoi.»

«È tutto a posto, Gin. Devo solo fare le condoglianze a tuo fratello. Inoltre, penso che a tua madre servirà un po' di aiuto.»

Quell'argomento le fece storcere la bocca. «Dici che non posso lasciarla troppo a lungo sola con Fleur, eh?»

«No, non credo sia il caso.»

Si sorrisero, ma lo sguardo di Ginny emanava tristezza. «Allora vado,» disse, prima di dargli un bacio a fior di labbra. «Non fare tardi.»

Harry la guardò allontanarsi e sparire oltre la protezione, dopodiché si voltò verso la tomba a qualche metro da lui. Percy e Kingsley gli davano le spalle ed erano immersi in una conversazione a voce bassa - o meglio, il Ministro parlava animatamente, l'altro si limitava a fare cenno di no, finché a un certo punto Kingsley sbuffò esasperato e marciò verso l'uscita scuotendo la testa, lo sguardo cupo rivolto a terra. 

Quando Harry gli si mise accanto, Percy non diede segno di averlo notato. Come la signora Bennet aveva mantenuto un'apparenza impassibile per tutta la durata del funerale, ma ora fissava la tomba con uno sguardo desolato, le mani in tasca e le spalle curve. Non si erano più visti dal momento in cui si erano salutati al Ministero, la notte dell'arresto di Varnos, e Harry poté notare il modo in cui gli ultimi giorni l'avevano consumato dentro e fuori. Era smunto, l'ustione sul collo non era migliorata affatto, e in generale sembrava invecchiato di vent'anni.

Distolse subito lo sguardo da lui e si concentrò sulla lapide, che aveva osservato solo da distante: semplice e senza foto, con incisi i nomi di Audrey e Molly, le date di nascita e morte e un motto in latino. Un _clic_ risuonò da qualche parte, probabilmente da fuori la protezione. _Babbani_.

«Grazie di essere venuto. Sei gentile a essere rimasto qui,» disse Percy con voce neutra, senza guardarlo.

Harry annuì in risposta. Sentiva di dovergli dire qualcosa, ma cosa? Non conosceva frasi in grado di consolare una perdita del genere e, per il resto, tutto ciò che voleva esprimere andava oltre le parole. Di colpo fu consapevole del sole a picco su di loro e si allentò il colletto del mantello, a disagio.

«Perce...» iniziò, per fermarsi subito e schiarirsi la gola. Cosa _diavolo_ avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Oh beh, la lista era lunga.

_Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto cercarti in questi giorni, vedere come stavi, ma avevo il terrore di provare il tuo stesso dolore e non ce l’ho fatta, perché sono un vigliacco e non voglio sapere cosa proverei a perdere Ginny e James. Avrei dovuto affrontare io Oliver, non tu. Avrei dovuto stare più attento durante le indagini, proteggere te e la tua famiglia, capire subito che qualcosa non andava nel caso. Lasciarlo a qualcun altro. Non cadere nella trappola di Varnos. Accettare di diventare il padrino di tua figlia, perché Audrey voleva che noi due avessimo un legame e io non l’ho capito, e ora guardaci, siamo legati lo stesso, ma da una tomba troppo piena. Perdonami, per favore._

«Che significa _Non omnis moriar?_ » chiese invece, accennando alla lapide.

Nessuna risposta. Harry pensò che non l’avesse sentito, ma dopo qualche secondo l’uomo scrollò le spalle. 

«Qualcosa sul vivere dopo la morte. L’ha voluto mia suocera.»

«È… bello.»

«Mh.»

No, _bello_ non era la parola giusta. La parola giusta era _ironico._ Audrey e Molly potevano _davvero_ tornare a vivere dopo la morte, se solo... Scacciò quella riflessione pericolosa.

_Non pensarci neanche, Potter. Ha ragione Hermione. Non pensarci neanche._

«Harry...»

«Sì?»

«C'è, uhm...»

Percy spostò il peso del corpo da una gamba all'altra. «C'è una cosa che... che avrei dovuto dirti molto tempo fa. Probabilmente già la sai, ma mi sembra, ecco... doveroso da parte mia dirtela comunque.»

L'Auror drizzò le orecchie. Stava forse per parlargli della guerra e dell'Ordine, _finalmente?_

«Certo, dimmi pure.»

«Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di... m-ma ci penso da anni, e...»

«Perce. Avanti.»

Lo vide arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli. «Quando, uhm... quando mi ero, ecco, allontanato dalla mia famiglia...» Si schiarì la voce e puntò lo sguardo in basso. «Ero molto preso da, sai, dal voler fare carriera, compiacere il Ministro e gli altri con cui lavoravo, e... e a un certo punto Ron ha ricevuto una lettera, uhm, deplorevole da parte mia.»

Ah. Stava parlando di _quello._

«Sì,» rispose, freddo. «Me lo ricordo.»

«Non pensavo davvero... non avrei mai... è stato...» Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò. «È stato orribile da parte mia, non avrei mai dovuto fare una cosa del genere a te e a Ron,» buttò fuori tutto d'un fiato. «Mi dispiace, da morire. E mi dispiace non aver mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo. Non mi aspetto che mi perdoni, ma... sappi che sono sinceramente pentito e ti domando scusa.»

Deglutì e si voltò dall'altra parte, come se non volesse assistere alla reazione di Harry. Il quale era comunque troppo sbigottito per dire o fare alcunché. Percy Weasley gli aveva _davvero_ chiesto perdono per quella cosa, la cosa sulla quale aveva basato i suoi giudizi su di lui fino a tre settimane prima?

_Beh, cazzo._

«Io... no, certo, capisco,» balbettò. «Era, uhm... era un periodo difficile, era...»

Percy lo guardò e fece una smorfia. «Oh, no, il periodo non c'entra, sono stato oggettivamente un pezzo di merda. O un "deficiente schiavo del Ministero", come ha detto una volta un saggio.»

Difficile controbattere a quell'argomento. Harry non ci provò nemmeno. «Ti ringrazio. E accetto le tue scuse. Significano molto per me.»

Lui non replicò, ma la smorfia sul suo viso diventò un po' meno amara. Non sapendo cos'altro dire, Harry lasciò vagare di nuovo lo sguardo sulla tomba. Qualcuno vi aveva posto al centro un piccolo mazzo di fiori rossi e blu, che contrastavano piacevolmente con il nero della terra smossa e il verde del prato tutt’attorno; l’accostamento di colori fece balenare alla mente di Harry un ricordo vecchio di due anni, e dalla sue labbra sfuggì uno sbuffo divertito.

«Cosa c’è?»

Harry si voltò verso di lui, incontrandone lo sguardo perplesso. «Niente, è che... ripensavo al vostro matrimonio.» Indicò i fiori col mento.

Percy aggrottò le sopracciglia, tornò a guardare la tomba e capì. «Oh… è vero,» mormorò, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano.

«Non avevo mai visto una sposa vestita di rosso e blu prima di allora.»

«Già.»

 _Già._ Harry si immerse in quel ricordo, certo che Percy stesse facendo lo stesso. Era stata una giornata strana ma felice, quella in cui Audrey era diventata a tutti gli effetti parte della famiglia - salvo il cognome, con sommo sconcerto della signora Weasley. Pochi parenti, rito magico tradizionale tra gli alberi, quasi tutta la Loggia in pompa magna a compensare il risicatissimo numero dei Bennet. Anche allora il sole splendeva sulla verde campagna di Chudleigh, dove Audrey e Percy già vivevano, e anche allora gli occhi di Harry erano stati colpiti dal rosso e dal blu.

«Sono colori simbolici, sai?» riprese Percy, la voce bassa ma anche più animata di prima. «Una tradizione della Loggia. Il rosso è la passione, ovviamente, mentre il blu è la ragione. E gli Alchimisti della Loggia che si sposano indossano una veste rossa coperta da un manto blu, a significare che la ragione prevale sempre sulle passioni terrene.» 

Fu il turno di Harry di aggrottare le sopracciglia. «Rosso coperto dal blu? Ma lei aveva...»

«...una veste blu coperta da un manto rosso.» Percy lo guardò e un abbozzo di sorriso apparve sul suo volto. «Diceva di aver invertito passione e ragione perché era più romantico. Io invece penso che l’abbia fatto per vincere una scommessa, o far arrabbiare i Maestri, o entrambe le cose.»

Stavolta Harry lasciò andare una risatina. Non avrebbe saputo dire _quale_ di quelle ipotesi fosse più da Audrey. «La faccia di tua madre quando l’ha vista arrivare è stata impagabile,» commentò.

«Mh. Avresti dovuto vederla quando ha saputo che avevamo già organizzato il matrimonio per conto nostro. Non me l’ha mai perdonato.»

«Tranquillo, si è ampiamente rifatta col mio.»

Ridacchiarono insieme, e qualcosa si sciolse nel petto di Harry. Faceva meno male, in quel momento, stare accanto a Percy, e faceva meno male pensare a Audrey e Molly e al fatto che non avrebbe potuto - dovuto - riportarle indietro. _I morti sono morti,_ aveva detto Hermione; davanti alla loro fossa, quella frase suonava più vera che mai.

_È vera, e fa male, e ci siamo già passati così tante volte e non hai idea di quanto mi dispiace, Audrey, ma è giusto. È l'unica cosa giusta, come dice Hermione._

_So che capiresti. Spero che capiresti._

«Era da tanto che non ci ripensavo. Grazie di avermelo ricordato.» Percy chiuse gli occhi e tirò in dentro le labbra, come se stesse assaporando la memoria del giorno più felice della sua vita; nello stesso istante si udì un altro leggero _clic._

«Cos’era?»

«Uhm, cosa?»

«Io…» Harry si guardò attorno, ma erano completamente soli nel cimitero. «Niente, mi pareva di aver sentito un rumore.»

«Sarà qualche Babbano qui fuori.»

«Senti...»

«Mh?»

Tentennò. Le parole gli pungevano nel petto da giorni, eppure in quel momento non volevano saperne di uscire. «Audrey... lei... quando è nata Molly, mi aveva chiesto di farle da padrino. Non so se te lo ha...»

«Mh, sì, mi ricordo.» Percy si accigliò. «Ne avevamo discusso parecchio.»

«Davvero? Credevo fosse una sua improvvisata.»

«Macché. Voleva chiedertelo dal momento in cui ha scoperto di essere incinta.» Il suo viso si contrasse, per tornare normale in un battito di ciglia. «Le avevo detto che non avresti mai acconsentito, per via dei nostri... trascorsi. Ma lei insisteva che fosse una buona idea. Pensavo di averla dissuasa...»

«Avrei dovuto accettare.»

«Prego?»

«E mi dispiace averlo capito solo adesso.» Harry sostenne lo sguardo allibito di Percy. «Audrey voleva che facessi parte della vostra famiglia, e... e non avrei dovuto rifiutare. Sarebbe stato un onore. Mi dispiace.»

Si fissò i piedi, il cuore stretto in una morsa di rimpianto e senso di colpa che - ne era certo - non sarebbe mai passata. Sentì l'altro tirare su col naso e alzò la testa di scatto, in tempo per vederlo asciugarsi gli occhi.

«Scusa, è che... scusa,» mormorò Percy, la voce spezzata. «Sei molto buono, Harry, davvero.»

_No, vecchio mio. Se fossi buono non starei a guardarti soffrire senza fare niente._

Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare la tomba troppo piena, spalla a spalla con suo cognato. Non c'era vento, né uccelli, né alcun suono a interrompere la quiete di quella splendida e sprecata giornata primaverile.

Soltanto un piccolo rumore, diversi minuti dopo.

_Clic._

Percy tirò un profondo sospiro e drizzò la schiena. «Beh... penso sia ora di andare.»

«Oh, certo.» L'Auror si riabbottonò il colletto del mantello con un gesto automatico. Stava già per voltarsi verso l'uscita, quando si accorse che l'altro gli tendeva la mano.

«Cos...»

«Ci vediamo, Harry. Grazie mille di tutto.»

Colto alla sprovvista, rispose alla stretta senza pensarci, mentre il suo cervello processava la scena con qualche secondo di ritardo. Cosa... cos'era, quello? Perché lo stava salutando? Non stavano andando assieme alla Tana?

A quanto pareva no, perché non appena si separarono Percy si avviò con passo deciso in direzione opposta all'uscita, le mani affondate nelle tasche del soprabito.

_Cosa cazzo...?_

«Perce?»

Lo ignorò e continuò a camminare. «Perce!» chiamò allora Harry più forte, aggirando in fretta la lapide per corrergli dietro. Quando gli fu a circa tre metri di distanza, finalmente Percy si fermò.

«Che c'è?»

«Dove vai? L'uscita è di là.»

«Lo so.»

«E allora?»

«Nulla, devo solo, uhm... sbrigare una faccenda. Non preoccuparti.»

_Clic._

Harry sgranò gli occhi. Stavolta era chiaro: il suono non proveniva _affatto_ da fuori la barriera protettiva. «Cos'è questo rumore?» chiese.

L'altro esitò. «Quale rumore?»

«Quello che viene dalla tua tasca.»

Harry lo vide irrigidirsi e mordersi l'interno di una guancia, i suoi classici segnali di indecisione. Dopo un'apparente lotta contro se stesso, Percy sospirò ed estrasse la mano destra dal soprabito, mostrando l'oggetto che teneva tra le dita.

«Una penna?» fece Harry. Era una comunissima penna a sfera Babbana, il cui pulsante scattando produceva un sonoro _clic._ «Perché hai portato una...»

«Perché non è una penna.»

_Di nuovo: cosa cazzo?_

«In che senso non... Aspetta,» spalancò gli occhi, «non mi dire che... che è una Passaporta?!» 

Lui annuì e rimise la mano in tasca. «Passaporta temporizzata, per la precisione. Una di quelle che abbiamo portato a casa mia, il giorno che hanno Legato Audrey. In teoria dovrebbe attivarsi tra una decina di minuti.» Accennò con la testa all'orologio della chiesa poco distante.

«Ma...» Harry si portò una mano alla fronte, confuso. C'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Che cazzo ci faceva Percy con una Passaporta al funerale di sua moglie e sua figlia?

«Ma... dove devi andare?»

«Te l'ho detto, devo sbrigare una faccenda.»

«Dove?»

Percy alzò le spalle. «Non lo so.»

«Non sai dove va la Passaporta?»

«No. Spero solo sia un posto bello. Non che importi davvero, comunque.»

Per un folle istante, Harry pensò che lo stesse prendendo in giro. Nulla di quel dialogo aveva senso. Aprì la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, ma fu attraversato da un'idea tanto assurda quanto concreta, che lo rese incapace di parlare per qualche secondo.

«Te ne stai... andando?»

«Uhm, sì. Per questo ho una Passaporta.»

«E... quando pensi di tornare?»

Il silenzio prolungato che seguì fu tutta la risposta che gli serviva. «Ma... perché?!» farfugliò allora, un brivido che gli risaliva lungo la schiena. «Dobbiamo andare alla Tana a terminare il funerale, e fra quattro giorni comincia il processo a Varnos, e...»

«Harry.» Percy alzò una mano e fece un passo verso di lui. «So cosa stai pensando, ma... è tutto a posto. Davvero. Non ti devi preoccupare.»

 _Tutto a posto?_ Nel giro di dieci minuti se ne sarebbe andato chissà dove, da solo, senza dirlo a nessuno - perché Harry dubitava che i Weasley sapessero qualcosa di quella decisione - ed era _tutto a posto?_ Quanto al non preoccuparsi, beh, era un po' tardi ormai.

«E la tua famiglia? Ti stanno aspettando, non puoi mica mollarli così!»

«La mia famiglia è stata appena seppellita, se non l'hai notato.»

Quella risposta brutale lo fece ammutolire per la seconda volta. «Ascolta,» continuò allora Percy, stavolta con voce calma e morbida, «il fatto è che... sono stanco. Molto, molto stanco. Perciò ho bisogno di...»

«Certo che sei stanco!» proruppe Harry. Quella conversazione sgradevole lo stava esasperando. «Siamo _tutti_ stanchi, Perce! Le ultime settimane sono state un inferno, ma non è una ragione per...»

«No, Harry, non capisci. Io sono stanco da quasi dieci anni.»

Il viso di Percy si contrasse come poco prima, quando aveva parlato di Audrey incinta. «Non pretendo che tu...» iniziò, ma fu costretto a schiarirsi la gola. Quando poi riprese a parlare, aveva la voce di chi ha represso troppe cose troppo a lungo.

«Per tutto questo tempo, non ho fatto altro che... che provare. A migliorare. A combinare qualcosa di decente. Ma...» Tirò su col naso e puntò lo sguardo da un'altra parte. «Ma ogni volta che ho cercato di fare la cosa giusta, non era mai abbastanza. E mi si è sempre ritorto contro, in un modo o nell'altro. Ci abbiamo rimesso io, le persone a cui tenevo, e ora la mia intera famiglia.»

Si passò rapidamente una mano sulla faccia. «E alla fine di tutto, non sono nemmeno riuscito a diventare una brava persona. Capisci quindi perché io sia così stanco.»

«Percy...» Harry ingoiò il magone. «Certo che sei una brava persona.»

«Mh, devo dissentire. Mi sarebbe piaciuto, però... penso non sia nella mia indole.»

_Ah. Questa sì che è una signora stronzata. Ho almeno una cinquantina di prove a carico contro di te, tra adulti e bambini._

«E tutti quei Babbani e Nati Babbani che hai aiutato durante la guerra?» buttò lì a bruciapelo, come avrebbe fatto durante un interrogatorio per valutare il punto debole dell'avversario. Funzionò, e l'effetto fu dirompente: Percy sobbalzò e si girò di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi strabuzzati, ogni apparenza di calma svanita.

«Cosa?! Come... c-chi te lo ha...»

«Lo so e basta.» Harry incrociò le braccia e sentì scendere su di sé la fredda determinazione dell'Auror. _Non ti lascerò andare via tanto facilmente, stronzo._

«So perché sei rimasto al Ministero dopo che è morto Scrimgeour,» lo incalzò, con lo stesso tono duro e accusatorio che aveva usato con Viridios. «So che hai aiutato l'Ordine della Fenice, che sei stato torturato da Rookwood, e che quelle famiglie miste oggi erano qui grazie a te. Perciò piantala con questa stronzata del "non sono una brava persona", perché non attacca.»

Osservò la reazione di Percy. Era terreo e sembrava quasi offeso dalle parole di Harry. «Non... non è... non significa niente!» esclamò, la voce venata di panico. «Aiutare quelle persone era mio dovere, anzi, era il minimo. Non mi rende affatto...»

«Non eri obbligato, come non eri obbligato a tornare dalla tua famiglia dopo la guerra. O a chiedermi scusa, poco fa. Eppure lo hai fatto.»

«No, tu non... non capisci, io...»

«Capisco molto meglio di te, a quanto pare.»

«Sai qual è stato l'ultimo sentimento che ho provato per Audrey?»

Quel cambio repentino di argomento spiazzò Harry, che boccheggiò per un attimo. Davanti a lui, Percy aveva rinunciato a ogni compostezza e tremava dallo sforzo di non mettersi a piangere.

«L'ultima cosa che ho provato per lei è stata rabbia,» gemette. «Ho trascorso gli ultimi minuti di vita di mia moglie a essere arrabbiato con lei, per non avermi detto che sarebbe andata all'Ufficio Misteri. Aveva fatto una cosa stupidamente coraggiosa e io l'ho presa sul personale, perché sono un egoista del cazzo, come al solito.»

Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo. «E l'ultima volta che ho visto mia figlia viva, sai cosa ho pensato? "Speriamo che continui a dormire". Darei _qualsiasi_ cosa per stare un altro minuto con Molly, eppure...» Si portò una mano alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto da un dolore che Harry non voleva nemmeno immaginare. «Che genere di persona si comporta in questo modo?» mormorò poco dopo.

Fu molto difficile ricacciare indietro le lacrime. «Una persona _umana_ ,» riuscì a rispondere Harry. «Una persona normale. Non puoi sul serio...»

«Harry...» Percy sospirò. «Non pretendo che tu capisca. Tu sei un brav'uomo, io... io no. Non sono mai stato un brav'uomo, né un buon marito, né un buon padre.» Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e si raddrizzò, sollevando il mento come sua sorella. «Ora vorrei restare un po' da solo, se non ti dispiace.»

«No.» _No, col cazzo che mi prendo anche il tuo peso sulle spalle. Ne ho già troppi, non voglio il tuo._ «No, non ti permetto di...»

«Apprezzo il tuo interessamento, ma non puoi farci niente.» Gli rivolse un cenno di saluto con una mano. «Stammi bene, Harry. Salutami Ginny.»

E riprese a incamminarsi verso l'interno del cimitero, lasciandolo lì impalato a fissargli la schiena. Fu quello, probabilmente - la figura magra e spezzata di suo cognato che si allontanava tra le lapidi - a spazzare via nove giorni di incertezza dalla mente di Harry, più ancora di tutte le parole che si erano scambiati negli ultimi minuti.

_Certo che posso fare qualcosa. Posso sempre fare qualcosa. Posso Schiantarti. Posso Appellare la Passaporta. Posso venire con te. Oppure..._

«Posso farle tornare.»

L'aveva detto a mezza voce, ma nel cimitero deserto risuonò come un'esclamazione; Percy si bloccò a metà di un passo, e Harry ne approfittò per raggiungerlo.

«Posso farle tornare,» ripeté, mentre l'altro si girava a guardarlo con la fronte aggrottata. Prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni, gli rivelò in breve la verità di Varnos e la sua proposta.

«Se accetto, posso cambiare le cose,» concluse in fretta, non sapendo quanto tempo gli restava prima che la Passaporta si attivasse. «Posso salvarle entrambe.»

Percy non rispose. Si limitò a guardarlo ad occhi spalancati, la paura e l'incredulità che si alternavano sul suo viso. «Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?» chiese con un filo di voce.

«Perché possiamo salvare la tua famiglia e la mia. Se accetto l'accordo, Varnos fermerà gli infanticidi, tu riavrai Molly e...»

«No.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Non era quella la risposta che si aspettava. Se avessero prospettato a lui l'opportunità di riavere Ginny e James, sarebbe stato entusiasta: perché invece Percy sembrava quasi arrabbiato?

«No,» ripeté lui. «Non farlo. Giurami che non lo farai.»

«Ma... perché? Se possiamo...»

«Perché non si gioca col tempo, per nessuna ragione.»

Le parole riecheggiavano quelle di Hermione, ma in quel momento Harry non era disposto ad ascoltarle. C'erano troppa rabbia e troppa tristezza in lui, e quella figura spezzata che si allontanava davanti ai suoi occhi. «Nemmeno per salvare delle vite?» sbottò.

«Nemmeno! Sarebbe il bene di pochi contro il bene di molti, inoltre i rischi sono incalcolabili!»

«A volte bisogna correrli. Non rivuoi la tua famiglia?»

«Non a questo prezzo! Per la Dea, Harry...» Percy gemette e si passò le mani sul volto. « _Perché_ me lo hai raccontato? Hai idea di quanto mi costi dirti di no?»

«Allora non dirmelo!» In un gesto impulsivo, Harry lo prese per le spalle. «Non prendere la Passaporta. Resta qui e aiutami. Possiamo andare da Varnos insieme e salvare la tua famiglia, James, Victoire e tutti gli altri bambini!»

«No!» Percy scosse la testa e si divincolò. «Non capisci? È per questo che Audrey non voleva che trovassi Varnos. Sapeva che ti avrebbe messo davanti a questa scelta...»

«Ma Audrey è morta, giusto? È morta e non può più dirci cosa vorrebbe che facessimo!»

«Non vorrebbe _questo!_ Tempo e morte sono tabù per gli Alchimisti, e lei non...»

«Non mi interessa dei tabù!» esplose allora Harry. «Mi interessa che... che non posso avere tutte le vostre vite sulla coscienza! Sono _sempre_ sulla mia coscienza, e non ne posso più!»

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, disperato. Perché quell'imbecille non capiva? Perché? Che altro doveva dirgli per fermarlo? Per convincerlo che voleva solo mettere a posto le cose?

Percy aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma uno sguardo all'orologio lo fece impallidire. «Giuramelo,» disse in fretta. «Giurami che non andrai da Varnos. Per favore.»

Harry fece di no con la testa. «Prima lascia la Passaporta.»

«Ti prego, non...»

«Lascia la Passaporta e rimani qui. Per favore.»

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, durante il quale non fecero che fissarsi. Alla fine Percy crollò il capo.

«Non fare sciocchezze, Harry,» mormorò, muovendo un passo indietro. «Ti supplico. Non fare sciocchezze.»

E prima che lui potesse rispondergli, avvicinarsi o fermarlo, era sparito chissà dove. Lasciandogli addosso l'ennesimo peso da portare e l'ennesimo legame infranto, sotto il sole più beffardo della storia.

Harry non andò alla Tana, non ne avrebbe avuto il cuore. Si Materializzò direttamente sulla soglia di Grimmauld Place, e fu un miracolo se non si Spaccò, perché tra la frustrazione e il dolore e la confusione gli pareva già di essere diviso in mille pezzi. In qualche modo si trascinò nella cucina, si sedette al tavolo e scoppiò in lacrime nella solitudine della grande casa.

_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Non so che fare. Non so mai cosa fare. Non posso salvare Audrey e Molly, non so se posso salvare James, non ho potuto salvare Percy e i bambini, sono stanco, non ne posso più, non voglio più, non voglio, non voglio, non... Non..._

_Non..._

Non sapeva dov'era.

Rialzò la testa e si guardò attorno, smarrito. Un attimo prima era a Grimmauld Place, adesso invece... cos'era quel posto? Somigliava alla cucina - era ancora seduto su una panca davanti a un tavolo - eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso. L'odore era diverso. I colori erano stati sostituiti da un grigio chiaro uniforme, che rendeva nebulosi i contorni degli oggetti, e allo stesso tempo tutto appariva più luminoso che mai.

Harry si alzò in piedi, sentendosi stranamente leggero. _Oh cazzo. Non sarò mica..._ Respinse l'ipotesi. Era già morto una volta, e non somigliava affatto a quello.

Mosso da un impulso che non sapeva spiegare, lasciò la stanza. Anche il resto della casa appariva uguale a Grimmauld Place, salvo il grigiore e l'intensa luminosità che pervadeva l'aria. Uscì dalla porta e si ritrovò nello stesso quartiere di Londra, immerso però in una nebbia che sicuramente non c'era quando era giunto lì dal cimitero; sebbene fosse quasi pomeriggio, non si udiva alcun rumore - niente auto, niente voci, niente di niente. Lo stesso impulso di prima lo portò a raggiungere la macchia d'erba al centro della piazzetta e a mettersi lì, fermo, in attesa.

Di cosa, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Sapeva solo che _quello_ era il posto in cui doveva stare. Cercò di concentrarsi per capire cosa stesse accadendo, ma la sua testa era leggera come il suo corpo e i suoi pensieri erano avvolti dalla stessa foschia che lo circondava.

Finché non la vide arrivare.

Camminava lenta, emergendo dalla nebbia che attorno a lei sembrava dissolversi. Harry la riconobbe un po' alla volta, via via che il suo avvicinarsi rivelava i dettagli della sua persona.

Capelli sciolti lunghi fino alla vita, una camicia da notte chiara. Piedi scalzi. Un viso da bambina e grandi occhi grigi. E il sorriso luminoso che, tre anni prima, aveva fatto innamorare Percy Weasley al primo sguardo, senza possibilità di appello.

«Harry Potter,» lo salutò Audrey non appena gli fu di fronte. «Vieni, abbiamo molto di cui parlare.»

E si voltò, precedendolo nella nebbia. Harry non ebbe altra scelta che seguirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Non omnis moriar:_ Non morirò interamente (Orazio, _Carmina_ , III, 30, 6)
> 
>  _Satis est beatus, qui potest cum vult mori:_ È molto felice chi può decidere quando morire (Publilio Siro, _Sententiae_ )


	18. Nolentem Trahunt

Camminarono a lungo attraverso strade vuote e silenziose, immerse nella stessa foschia che circondava Grimmauld Place. Non c'erano cartelli o punti di riferimento che consentissero a Harry di capire dove si trovasse, solo la chioma scura di Audrey che lo guidava finché, a un tratto, non giunsero dinanzi a un cancelletto basso affiancato da una recinzione di metallo. Al di là di essi c'era l'unico spazio sgombro dalla nebbia che avessero incontrato fino a quel momento: un piccolo parco dall'aria dismessa, con due altalene sghembe, uno scivolo alla cui scala mancavano diversi gradini e un paio di panchine in pietra addossate di lato. Tutto, dall'erba ai giochi, appariva bianco e nero, come in uno dei rari film Babbani che Harry aveva visto dai Dursley quando era bambino. Gli unici punti di colore erano lui e Audrey.

Lei spinse il cancelletto, che si aprì senza alcun cigolio, e si diresse verso una delle panche. Harry restò immobile a guardarla mentre si sedeva, giungeva le mani in grembo e gli faceva cenno con la testa di avvicinarsi.

Avrebbe tanto voluto andarsene, e subito. Durante la camminata aveva avuto tutto il tempo di farsi un'idea su quanto gli stesse accadendo - cosa non facile, perché il suo corpo e la sua mente sembravano sospesi nell'irreale leggerezza di un sogno - e l'ipotesi a cui era giunto non gli piaceva affatto. Gli faceva dolere un punto imprecisato dietro lo sterno, lì dove amava immaginare ci fosse la sua anima. Raccolse il coraggio e si avvicinò alla panchina, fermandosi in piedi davanti alla donna.

«Tu non sei Audrey, vero?» mormorò, la voce che risuonava in modo strano nell'aria ferma.

Lei alzò le sopracciglia, poi scosse la testa.

«No,» rispose con un sorriso. «Abbiamo pensato che vedere un viso familiare ti avrebbe aiutato a parlare con noi.»

«Sei un... Divoratore?»

Il sorriso scomparve. «Quello è il nome che ci ha dato Edgar Varnos, ma non è il nostro nome.» Accennò alla panchina con una mano. «Siediti, per favore.»

Riluttante, Harry obbedì. La consapevolezza di trovarsi davanti a uno degli esseri responsabili degli omicidi lo riempiva di soggezione, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a esserne spaventato. Era Varnos ad averli evocati e usati, era lui il vero colpevole. Per quanto ne sapeva, i Divoratori - o qualunque fosse il loro nome - erano vittime a loro volta di quell'uomo.

Sedette sul bordo della panchina. Avrebbe voluto tenersi a distanza, ma lo spazio era limitato e si ritrovò comunque a pochi centimetri da lei; la vicinanza gli fece notare un dettaglio che prima gli era del tutto sfuggito, e che lo fece arrossire furiosamente e spostare lo sguardo altrove. 

«Non devi avere paura, Harry Potter. Non intendiamo farti del male.»

«Non è questo, è che... uhm...» _È che sei uguale a mia cognata morta e sei praticamente nuda._ Le lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco: la camicia da notte bianca lasciava pochissimo spazio all'immaginazione. «Potresti coprirti, per favore?» 

La donna restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Coprirmi?» domandò poi, dubbiosa.

«Sì, insomma... cambiare aspetto?»

A giudicare dal modo in cui aggrottò le sopracciglia, la richiesta doveva suonarle incomprensibile. «Questo è il ricordo più vivido che abbiamo di Audrey Bennet,» rispose, «perciò l'abbiamo scelto. Ma se ti concentri, puoi sostituirlo con uno dei tuoi.»

«Cosa...»

«Avanti, provaci.»

Merlino, quello sguardo incoraggiante era _così_ da Audrey che colpì Harry come uno Schiantesimo. Chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di trovare un'immagine di lei che non fosse tra quelle che lo tormentavano da giorni - non voleva rivederla devastata come all'obitorio, o sanguinante come nello studio; si soffermò per un attimo sul rosso e blu del suo abito nuziale, ma lo scartò in fretta nel momento in cui si rese conto che l'avrebbe fatto pensare a Percy. Alla fine trovò il ricordo giusto.

Riaprì gli occhi e si girò. Accanto a lui, Audrey aveva i capelli raccolti in una treccia semidisfatta e indossava un lungo maglione color senape, in stridente contrasto con i jeans fucsia. «Meglio?» gli chiese lei.

«Sì. Molto meglio.» Faceva sempre male, ma era più sostenibile di prima. Harry si schiarì la gola e sbatté le palpebre più volte, per attenuare il pizzicore agli occhi. «Dove siamo?» chiese, guardandosi attorno.

«Londra, in Gran Bretagna.»

«Sembra diversa.»

«Perché non è la tua Londra. Siamo altrove rispetto al tuo piano dell'esistenza.»

Sgranò gli occhi. «Altrove? _Questo_ è l'Altrove?!» Diavolo. Ne aveva sentito parlare così tanto nelle ultime settimane... Se lo aspettava diverso, a dir la verità. Meno... britannico.

« _Un_ Altrove,» corresse lei, e un piccolo sorriso apparve sul suo volto. «Uno che possiamo ancora raggiungere. Ti abbiamo evocato noi qui.»

«Mi avete... evocato?»

«Certo.»

«Anche gli umani possono essere evocati?»

Le sue labbra si strinsero. «Se voi potete evocare noi, noi possiamo evocare voi.»

_Mh. Ottima osservazione._

«Perché l’avete fatto?»

Prima che lei potesse rispondere, l’aria attorno a loro sfrigolò, attraversata da un’energia che fece vibrare l’intero parco e rizzare i peli di Harry in tutto il corpo. 

«Che succede?» Balzò in piedi e si guardò attorno, allarmato. «Cos’è questo?»

La vibrazione continuò per diversi secondi, per cessare all’improvviso così com’era iniziata. Harry attese immobile, guardingo, ma l’aria sembrava di nuovo surrealmente ferma come prima. Allora si girò verso Audrey e la vide piegata su se stessa, la testa nascosta tra le braccia; l’immagine gli ricordò la sua agonia nello studio e gli stritolò il cuore in una morsa. D’istinto fece per allungare una mano nella sua direzione, ma prima che potesse raggiungerla lei sollevò la testa e lo guardò con occhi pieni di lacrime.

«Ci costa molto essere qui a parlare con te, Harry Potter,» disse in un sussurro. «Quindi, per favore, ascoltaci. Abbiamo bisogno che ci ascolti.»

Merlino, anche l’espressione supplichevole era la stessa. Harry aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma fu fermato da un pensiero che lo attraversò come un brivido.

_Non fare cazzate, Potter. Non è Audrey. Sembra lei, parla come lei, ma non è lei: è un Divoratore vincolato a Varnos._

Chiuse la bocca e deglutì. Vero, non era Audrey. Era facile dimenticarselo, ma… era evidente. Ora che si era raddrizzata sedeva con una rigidità innaturale, le sue mani non gesticolavano. Non sbatteva nemmeno le palpebre. Non era Audrey, e lui avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarlo.

«D’accordo.» Si rimise seduto con cautela, attento a non sfiorarla. «Vi ascolto.»

Audrey - no, si impose di pensare: _la creatura_ \- fece un cenno col capo, come a ringraziarlo, dopodiché prese fiato e iniziò a parlare.

«Ti abbiamo evocato per discutere con te dei piani di Edgar Varnos. Conosci già gli scopi per cui ci ha legati a sé.»

Harry annuì. «Ha detto che vi… nutrite dei bambini, per riportare indietro il tempo.»

«Sì. Per ordine di Edgar Varnos stiamo raccogliendo la loro energia vitale, e la useremo al momento opportuno per rimodellare il vostro tempo. A meno che…»

 _Ah, ecco dove stiamo andando a parare._ «A meno che io non accetti l’accordo con lui, giusto?» completò con una nota di sarcasmo che passò inosservata. 

«Sì. Se acconsentirai, Edgar Varnos predisporrà un rituale per farti tornare a prima della morte di Audrey Bennet…»

«Non intendo farlo,» scattò Harry, stringendo i pugni. «Dite questo al vostro padrone: che non accetterò la sua proposta e che poteva risparmiarsi la fatica di evocarmi. Non mi manipolerà mai più.»

Quel figlio di puttana. Tutta quella pantomima - _degno compare di quello stronzo di Viridios, giustamente_ \- per cosa, per commuoverlo con la vista di Audrey e convincerlo a fare ciò che voleva lui, spingendolo di nuovo a seguire i _suoi_ piani? Col cazzo.

Il Divoratore non percepì la sua rabbia, o se lo fece l’accolse con la massima indifferenza. «Non siamo qui per ordine di Edgar Varnos,» replicò in tono calmo. «Ti abbiamo evocato per nostra volontà.» 

«Ah sì? E come avreste fatto? Varnos ha detto che siete vincolati a lui, che seguite la _sua_ volontà!»

«Sì, è vero. Ma dovevamo parlare con te, perciò abbiamo trovato un modo.»

Di nuovo lo sfrigolio, più breve ma anche più intenso di prima. L’aria si accartocciò, e stavolta Harry vide il dolore sul volto della creatura. «E ci sta costando molto, Harry Potter, molto più di quanto credi,» ripeté lei tra i denti, non appena fu passato. «Perciò ti _preghiamo_ di ascoltarci. Non siamo noi i tuoi nemici.»

Che fare? Non aveva molta scelta. Da solo non avrebbe saputo come lasciare quel luogo, né era certo che la sua magia funzionasse lì. Poteva solo ascoltare. Fissò gli occhi grigi di Audrey ancora per qualche secondo, infine annuì e rivolse il capo verso le altalene.

«Se dirai di sì,» riprese lei come se nulla fosse stato, «Edgar Varnos predisporrà il rituale. Ti condurrà a casa sua, ti consegnerà il suo marchio…»

Un lampo passò davanti agli occhi di Harry. Un ricordo. _L’Uroboro antropomorfo al centro del palmo sinistro,_ _proprio tra la linea della vita e quella del cuore…_ Scosse la testa. Una cosa del genere non era mai accaduta.

«…e proverà a farti tornare indietro, coi tuoi ricordi intatti, fino alla sera in cui abbiamo ucciso Audrey Bennet e sua figlia.» La voce della creatura parve incrinarsi sul nome di Audrey, ma un attimo dopo era tornata normale. «Però non funzionerà.»

Harry la guardò e aggrottò la fronte. «Che… che significa?»

«Quando compirà il rituale, Edgar Varnos cancellerà gli eventi delle ultime settimane. Il tempo tornerà indietro fino al giorno successivo alla morte di Juliana Baston, e tu ti ritroverai seduto accanto al marito di Audrey Bennet senza alcun ricordo di tutto questo. Ti verrà assegnato il caso, svolgerai le indagini e rivivrai ogni avvenimento di nuovo, fino al funerale, quando in preda alla disperazione deciderai di rivolgerti a Edgar Varnos. Lui predisporrà il rituale, fallirà, e il ciclo ricomincerà da capo.»

Il silenzio che calò somigliava a quello del cimitero: niente vento, niente uccelli, nessun tipo di suono a interromperlo. Solo i pensieri di Harry lo riempivano, roboanti come una cascata.

«Come…» Si schiarì la gola asciutta. «Come sapete che accadrà tutto questo?» domandò poi, anche se da qualche parte dentro di lui la risposta esisteva già.

La creatura stirò le labbra in quello che, se fosse stata davvero Audrey, sarebbe apparso come uno dei suoi sorrisi da sfinge. «Lo sappiamo perché è già successo, Harry Potter. Molte, _molte_ volte.»

«Vuoi dire che… c-che…»

Si fermò, il cervello inceppato sull’enormità del pensiero che voleva formulare. «Che siamo in un… un…»

«Un circolo, esatto. Un serpente che si morde la coda, per usare uno dei vostri simboli.»

«Il tempo si sta… ripetendo di continuo?» _No. No no no. È folle, non può essere._

«Sì. E da moltissimi cicli, ormai. Finisce sempre con il rituale di Edgar Varnos e inizia sempre con Harry Potter nel corridoio davanti all’ufficio del Ministro. Ancora e ancora.»

_No. No no no no no. Non ha senso, non ha nessun senso. Oppure sì?_

«Ma… ma come?» farfugliò, troppo sconvolto per articolare una domanda più precisa. «Com’è possibile?»

«La teoria di Edgar Varnos è corretta, la realizzazione è sbagliata. Ha commesso un errore nella composizione del rituale, e questo è il risultato.»

«E lui non lo sa?»

«Edgar Varnos non sa niente. A ogni ciclo perde la memoria dei precedenti, come tutti voi. Solo noi ricordiamo, perché noi non subiamo le conseguenze del tempo, a differenza vostra.»

La calma imperturbabile della creatura contrastava con il panico che Harry si sentiva montare dentro. _Cazzo._ Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quanto _cazzo_ fosse assurda quella storia. Doveva essere un'indagine su un assassino seriale, era diventata una caccia a esseri sovrannaturali, e adesso… adesso scopriva che in realtà erano nel bel mezzo di un casino temporale che durava da chissà quanto e di cui nessuno sapeva nulla.

_Cazzo!_

Si prese la testa tra le mani, in un vano tentativo di fermare le vertigini. «Perciò, se accetto anche stavolta di tornare indietro per salvare Audrey...»

«L’esperimento fallirà e tutto ricomincerà da capo.»

«Cazzo,» gemette, massaggiandosi il viso. «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…»

Continuò a imprecare tra sé, sotto lo sguardo silenzioso e penetrante del Divoratore, finché l'ondata di shock non fu passata. Allora si costrinse a recuperare un minimo di freddezza e di controllo: d'accordo, la situazione era la più incredibile che avesse mai affrontato, ma le creature gli stavano parlando, no? L'avevano evocato apposta, nonostante per loro avesse un prezzo. Magari c'era un modo per sistemare tutto.

Con un respiro profondo, rialzò la testa e guardò il Divoratore. «Perché mi state dicendo tutto questo? Per mettermi in guardia, o…?»

«Anche. È giusto che tu sappia a cosa vai incontro. Ma soprattutto...» La creatura sospirò, perdendo un po' della rigidità con cui stava seduta accanto a lui. «Siamo stanchi, Harry Potter. Molto stanchi. Essere legati a Edgar Varnos e costretti in una dimensione che non ci appartiene, a rivivere tutto ciclo dopo ciclo… non ne possiamo più. Abbiamo promesso che questa sarà l'ultima volta.»

Guardò Harry negli occhi per diversi secondi, infine distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò verso la nebbia oltre il cancelletto. Qualsiasi diffidenza avesse provato l'Auror poco prima, in quel momento cedette il passo alla pietà, mentre pian piano gli ingranaggi del suo cervello tornavano a ruotare con più decisione che mai.

«Quindi, volete interrompere la ripetizione degli eventi che scatta quando Varnos compie il rituale per riportarmi indietro nel tempo. Giusto?» sintetizzò, ottenendo un cenno affermativo dalla creatura. «Allora perché non dite semplicemente a Varnos che il suo rituale è sbagliato?»

Lei girò di scatto la testa e fissò Harry con rabbia. «Non aiuteremo _mai_ Edgar Varnos,» sibilò. «Non l'umano che ci ha costretti a questa vita. Se glielo dicessimo continueremmo comunque a essere suoi schiavi, e non lo vogliamo.»

Harry alzò le mani. «Va bene. D'accordo. Allora… se il problema è il rituale mi basterà rifiutare di prendervi parte. Giusto? Così non si cancelleranno le ultime settimane e...»

«Ma se rifiuti, Edgar Varnos continuerà con l'altro esperimento, e noi dovremo proseguire con gli omicidi e far tornare il tempo a sette anni fa.»

La bocca di Harry si seccò. «Potete… farlo davvero? Non ci sono errori in quello?»

Il Divoratore fece cenno di no. «Non ci sono errori.»

_Cazzo._

«Allora dobbiamo liberarvi.» Scattò in piedi e si mise davanti a lei. «Se riusciamo a slegarvi da Varnos...»

«Abbiamo già provato. È impossibile. Il suo potere su di noi...»

«Ma ci avete provato da soli! Magari possiamo chiedere aiuto a...»

«Non eravamo soli.» Il Divoratore lo guardò e il suo volto fu attraversato dall'ombra di un sorriso. «Audrey Bennet ci ha aiutati.»

«Audrey?!»

Annuì. Si alzò in piedi e mosse qualche passo verso le altalene, le braccia incrociate, le spalle rivolte a Harry. «Quando Edgar Varnos ci ha vincolati a sé, abbiamo cercato sin da subito di liberarci dal suo potere. La sua magia però è troppo forte, troppo… estranea alla nostra. Troppo umana.» Si voltò a guardarlo - e Merlino, _quanto_ somigliava a Audrey in quel momento. «Così abbiamo evocato un umano in questo Altrove, per chiedere il suo aiuto. Anche allora ci è costato molto.»

«Avete evocato Audrey?»

«Era la madre di una delle bambine che Edgar Varnos voleva coinvolgere nel piano, ed era una studiosa come noi. Pensavamo ci avrebbe aiutati a slegarci dal vincolo o, perlomeno, a fermare l'esperimento.»

«In che senso...» Harry scosse la testa. Avrebbe approfondito dopo il significato di “studiosa come noi”. «Perdonami, continua.»

«Le abbiamo parlato di Edgar Varnos e le abbiamo spiegato dove trovare il libro in cui aveva scritto tutto. Lei è andata nella Stanza del tempo e ha visto il simbolo dell’Uroboro umano sulla parete. Non sapevamo...» Abbassò la testa. «Non sapevamo che Edgar Varnos sarebbe stato lì. Ha capito che ci eravamo messi in contatto con lei e, dopo averla Legata e mandata via, ci ha puniti ordinandoci di ucciderla l’indomani.»

Tacque. «Questo è successo la prima volta? Durante il… il primo ciclo?» l’incalzò Harry.

«Sì. Quando poi il rituale ha innescato il circolo, credevamo che Audrey Bennet non avrebbe più ricordato nulla. Invece… la sua mente era aperta, e deve aver trattenuto qualcosa nonostante tutto, perché in ogni ciclo lei sogna l’Uroboro e in ogni ciclo va nella Stanza del tempo a cercarlo.»

«E Varnos pensa ogni volta che voi l’abbiate contattata,» concluse Harry. Così si spiegava un altro mistero: come avesse fatto Audrey a conoscere l’Uroboro umano, se non l’aveva visto quando lavorava alle Giratempo. 

«E ogni volta ci punisce,» mormorò il Divoratore, sempre fissando a terra, le mani che stringevano forte le braccia. «Ogni volta siamo costretti a uccidere Audrey Bennet, ancora e ancora, anche se ci siamo guardati bene dal coinvolgerla di nuovo.»

C’era una nota di dolore nella sua voce che lasciò Harry interdetto. «Perché uccidere Audrey sarebbe una punizione? Voi… voi già lo fate, no? Uccidere, intendo.»

La creatura alzò la testa e gli lanciò uno sguardo duro. «Uccidere _bambini_ , per un esperimento,» sbottò. «Le loro morti hanno un senso. Invece...»

«Senso?!» Per un attimo Harry fu tentato di avvicinarsi a lei e scuoterla. «Le morti di quei bambini avrebbero un _senso?!_ »

«Certo. Sono essenziali per l’esperimento di Edgar Varnos. La morte di Audrey Bennet invece è uno spreco di energia vitale. Inoltre,» sospirò, «noi non siamo irriconoscenti. In molti cicli ha provato a liberarci, a bandirci, a farci tornare a casa nostra in qualsiasi modo. Doverla uccidere sempre, quando prova sempre ad aiutarci, è peggio che una punizione per noi.»

Diceva il vero, Harry poteva avvertirlo con chiarezza. Era disturbante osservare quanto le importasse di Audrey e quanto poco si curasse dei bambini, ma - con grande sforzo - poteva capirla. Non era umana, dopotutto.

Incrociò le braccia, imitando la posa di lei, e si mise a camminare a capo chino. Se liberare le creature era davvero impossibile, serviva un'altra idea: era del tempo che si stava parlando, quindi doveva ragionare in base a quello che sapeva in proposito. Ma cosa sapeva lui del tempo?

«I maghi che hanno a che fare col tempo non possono interferire con gli eventi,» rifletté ad alta voce, mentre nella sua testa si formava l’immagine di una Hermione tredicenne. «Qualsiasi tentativo di modificarli potrebbe avere conseguenze inaspettate.»

Si fermò e guardò il Divoratore. «Se cambiassimo qualcosa nella sequenza degli accadimenti? Hai detto che i cicli si ripetono sempre uguali, perciò una modifica potrebbe, non so...»

«Se bastasse, l’avremmo già fatto,» l’interruppe la creatura. «Anzi, _l’abbiamo_ fatto: ti abbiamo evocato, ed è la prima volta che lo facciamo. Ma questo da solo non rompe il circolo. Il tempo non è… non è rigido, capisci?» aggiunse con foga, come Audrey quando spiegava qualcosa di importante. «È un essere vivente, che si adatta a ciò che lo circonda, solo che voi umani non lo comprendete perché gli vivete dentro. Prendi i cicli, per esempio: non è vero che sono tutti uguali.»

«Ah no?»

Scosse il capo. «Alcuni eventi sono fissi e avvengono sempre alla stessa maniera, altri invece cambiano a seconda delle circostanze. Piccoli dettagli che non vanno a influire sugli accadimenti principali. A volte ti rechi da Edgar Varnos subito dopo il funerale, altre volte aspetti qualche giorno. A volte parli con il marito di Audrey Bennet prima che prenda la Passaporta, a volte te ne vai subito. A volte tua moglie concepisce una femmina, a volte un maschio...»

« _Cosa?_ Ginny è incinta?!»

«...ma i punti chiave restano identici. Tu scopri sempre Edgar Varnos e decidi sempre di tornare al passato. E...» Il Divoratore strinse i denti. «E noi uccidiamo sempre Audrey Bennet. Queste cose non cambiano mai.»

Si voltò e si avviò con decisione verso la panchina, lasciando Harry inebetito ad assorbire la pletora di informazioni che gli erano piovute addosso. Gli servì tutta la sua forza di volontà per non bloccarsi sul pensiero di Ginny - _incinta? Da quando? Lo è già? Lo sarà?_ \- e riscuotersi quel tanto che bastava per analizzare il resto della situazione.

Una situazione assolutamente di merda.

Non poteva accettare la proposta di Varnos. Non poteva rifiutarla. Non poteva liberare i Divoratori. Non poteva modificare la ripetizione dei cicli. Ma allora…

«Forse c’è una soluzione.» 

La creatura si era rimessa seduta e lo fissava con intensità. «Non siamo tutti d’accordo, perché per noi è molto rischiosa, ma non abbiamo alternative se vogliamo essere liberati. Devi aiutarci tu, Harry Potter.»

Una soluzione? Il cuore di Harry gli saltò dritto in gola. «Certo,» rispose di getto, avvicinandosi a lei. «Ditemi cosa devo fare.»

Ci fu un’esitazione da parte del Divoratore, breve ma evidente. Infine disse: «Devi andare da Edgar Varnos e accettare la sua offerta.»

_Cosa cazzo?!_

«Cosa?! M-ma se hai detto...»

«Non preoccuparti. Sappiamo qual è l’errore commesso da Edgar Varnos e possiamo sistemarlo. Quando parteciperai al rituale, faremo in modo che avvenga correttamente e ti riporteremo alla notte in cui abbiamo ucciso Audrey Bennet, con tutti i tuoi ricordi.»

 _Ah, ecco._ Ora aveva più senso. «E poi?»

«Nel corso dell’ultimo ciclo, quello che stiamo vivendo adesso, siamo riusciti a sviluppare un rituale per conto nostro. Uno che non ci libererà, ma ci consegnerà a un altro padrone. L’abbiamo scritto lì,» fece un cenno con la testa verso Harry, indicando una tasca del suo mantello, «nel libro di Edgar Varnos.»

Harry portò automaticamente una mano alla tasca. Non si era reso conto di avere ancora il libriccino dell’ _Edax Rerum_ addosso. «Avete… sviluppato un rituale? Siete in grado di farlo?»

«Non te l’ho detto? Siamo studiosi, come Audrey Bennet. E l'aver trascorso così tanti cicli nel vostro mondo ci ha insegnato qualcosa della vostra magia.» Accennò di nuovo al suo mantello. «Dopo che l’avrai salvata, ti farai aiutare da lei e suo marito a predisporre il rituale che abbiamo composto. Una volta che l’avrai compiuto, saremo sciolti da Edgar Varnos e vincolati a te.»

«E… potrò liberarvi?»

«È ciò che speriamo tu faccia.»

Una nuova scossa attraversò l’aria, e stavolta anche Harry lo sentì: uno stridio acuto che gli trapassò le orecchie risuonandogli dentro le ossa. Durò solo pochi istanti, bastevoli però a farlo gemere dal dolore e nascondersi la testa tra le mani, e quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi vide che la creatura era ancora piegata in due dalla sofferenza.

«Dobbiamo andare,» ansimò lei, alzandosi di scatto. «L'accordo è questo, Harry Potter: prometti di liberarci, e noi interromperemo il circolo e ci vincoleremo a te. Altrimenti Edgar Varnos continuerà col suo esperimento, tuo figlio e gli altri bambini moriranno e il tempo tornerà a sette anni fa.»

_Non mi stai dando una gran scelta, eh._

Nonostante ciò, una parte di Harry fece resistenza. «Come faccio a sapere che è tutto vero?» chiese. «Come faccio a sapere che questo non è un tentativo di Varnos di manipolarmi, di farmi fare ciò che vuole?»

Calò un lungo silenzio, durante il quale il Divoratore lo fissò col suo sguardo che non si chiudeva mai. A un tratto gli si avvicinò, e per la prima volta da quando era stato evocato Harry _sentì_ la creatura - o le creature. Fino a quel momento si era concentrato sull’apparenza di Audrey, sulla sua fisicità umana, ma adesso avvertiva il potere di quegli esseri antichi e sconosciuti spandersi a ondate da dietro la figura di sua cognata.

«E noi come possiamo sapere che non ci tradirai?» rispose il Divoratore, con voce calma ma piena di energia. «Che manterrai la promessa di liberarci, una volta che saremo tuoi? Ci stiamo affidando a te, Harry Potter. Il minimo che tu possa fare è ricambiare la nostra fiducia.»

Anche i suoi occhi stavano cambiando. Il grigio gentile di Audrey si era scurito, sostituito lentamente da un nero sempre più profondo. Harry pensò che avrebbe potuto caderci dentro se non stava attento.

«Perché io?» mormorò, pentendosene subito. Domanda del cazzo. Sapeva benissimo perché: Varnos voleva lui e lui soltanto per l'esperimento, perciò nessun altro avrebbe potuto aiutare i Divoratori al posto suo. Fu però sorpreso da una risposta del tutto diversa da quella che si aspettava. 

«Perché ti abbiamo osservato a lungo, Harry Potter,» disse infatti la creatura, con un accenno di sorriso. «Ti osserviamo da centinaia di cicli, e la maggioranza di noi ha concluso che possiamo fidarci di te. Che non ci tradirai.» L'oscurità nei suoi occhi si accentuò. «Abbiamo ragione?»

Cos'altro poteva dire? Chinò il capo. «Sì, avete ragione. Andrò da Varnos, e quando sarete vincolati a me prometto di liberarvi.»

Con suo enorme stupore, la creatura tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo. «Ti ringraziamo, Harry Potter,» mormorò, e subito aggiunse: «Abbiamo un'altra richiesta.»

Per tutta risposta, Harry aggrottò la fronte. «A eccezione di Edgar Varnos, nessuno deve sapere che ti abbiamo riportato indietro,» continuò il Divoratore. «Nemmeno Audrey Bennet, quando la rivedrai. Questo devi giurarcelo.»

«Nemmeno Audrey? Ma... perché?»

«Meno umani conoscono la nostra magia, più siamo al sicuro. Non vogliamo più essere l'esperimento di nessuno.»

Ah, se li capiva. Harry annuì e stava per dire qualcosa, quando una vibrazione più forte delle precedenti sconquassò l'aria. Cadde in ginocchio, le orecchie lacerate dal rumore più lancinante che avesse mai udito, mentre attorno a lui il bianco e il nero esplodevano impazziti e cominciavano a vorticare, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce...

Finché non si ritrovò sull'erba, in mezzo a un parco giochi dismesso nella periferia di Londra, con un bel cielo azzurro sopra di sé e il vociare di gente dai palazzi attorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt:_ il destino conduce chi vuole lasciarsi guidare, trascina chi non lo vuole (Seneca, _Epistulae ad Lucilium_ , CVII, 11)


	19. Humanum Fuit

Gli occorse quasi un minuto per riprendersi dal brusco cambio di ambiente e riabituarsi ai colori, ai suoni, al movimento dell'aria di Londra - la _sua_ Londra, non l'inconsistente brutta copia dell'Altrove; appena si sentì in grado di alzarsi, Harry barcollò via dal parco e si Smaterializzò dritto a casa, sperando intensamente che nessun Babbano l'avesse visto comparire all'improvviso accanto alle altalene.

Si cambiò e preparò quel che gli serviva in meno di dieci minuti, guidato dalla determinazione lucida e affilata che pian piano aveva sostituito lo shock del dialogo col Divoratore. Un unico pensiero gli girava nella testa: _va' da Varnos, torna indietro, salva Audrey e Molly, libera le creature._

Semplice, diretto, concreto. No, col cazzo che era semplice, un mare di cose potevano andare storte in quel piano così lineare; conoscendosi, però, Harry sapeva che se si fosse fermato a riflettere sarebbe piombato nel dubbio e nella paura, nel terrore di non rivedere Ginny e James, nel desiderio di chiedere aiuto a Hermione e Ron pur sapendo di non poterlo ottenere, nella rabbia di essere sempre e solo una pedina in mani altrui - in poche parole, avrebbe sprecato minuti preziosi, e non poteva permetterselo. Doveva agire, ora, subito. Non aveva più tempo da perdere.

_Bella battuta, Potter. Adesso muovi il culo, Varnos ti aspetta._

E davvero lo aspettava, perché, quando Harry si presentò nella sua cella, l'anziano mago lo accolse con il calore e la grazia di un padrone di casa che attende il suo ospite.

«Ah, Harry!» esclamò, alzandosi dalla branda mentre l'Auror si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Era gioviale e querulo come la sera in cui l'aveva arrestato, e anche il suo aspetto non era cambiato molto in quei nove giorni: la barba era incolta, la zazzera bianca era spettinata in tutte le direzioni e gli abiti sapevano di stantio, ma in generale sembrava che Varnos non risentisse troppo della reclusione.

«Che piacere rivederti così presto! Accomodati, accomodati. Ti offrirei una poltrona e un buon tè, se potessi, ma pare che ci dovremo accontentare di quel che passa il Ministero della Magia...»

Gli indicò i piedi della branda e si sedette all'altro capo, accavallando le gambe. Non c'era una testiera a separare il giaciglio dalla parete in pietra viva, e l'umidità che filtrava dalle mura bagnava il cuscino e il materasso, eppure Edgar Varnos sorrideva come se si fosse trovato in villeggiatura in un luogo esotico. Harry sentì le dita vibrare dal desiderio di Cruciarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto attendere il processo ad Azkaban, come ai vecchi tempi. Avrebbe dovuto essere rinchiuso in un cubicolo troppo stretto per starci seduto, senza branda né pitale, soltanto le ombre a segnalargli lo scorrere dei giorni. Nemmeno uno psicopatico come lui sarebbe riuscito a fare troppo lo spiritoso, in quel luogo da incubo - Dissennatori o meno.

_E invece si è beccato una cella nelle segrete del Ministero, perché due anni fa un certo Potter e una certa Granger hanno decretato di sbattere ad Azkaban solo i condannati in via definitiva._

_Se solo l'avessi saputo..._

Scosse il capo e restò in piedi al centro della cella. «Non starò a lungo, signor Varnos.»

«Come preferisci. Allora, che succede? Sei qui per darmi buone notizie?»

Harry non rispose subito. Si voltò a guardare la porta, oltre la quale il secondino piantonava il corridoio. «Lei non può offrirmi un tè,» disse infine, con tutta la gentilezza possibile, «ma forse posso provvedere io. Questo posto è molto umido e a lei farebbe bene qualcosa di caldo. Lo gradirebbe?»

La domanda colse il vecchio alla sprovvista e gli tolse il ghigno dalla faccia: Harry lo vide diventare serio e stringere gli occhi, mentre la testa gli si piegava nella sua solita posa da uccello. «Io... sì, lo gradirei, per favore,» rispose lentamente. «Con un po' di latte, se possibile, niente zucchero.»

Harry annuì e tornò verso la porta. «Lynch!» chiamò, e non appena il secondino si affacciò nella cella gli disse: «Per favore, portami un tè con un po' di latte per il signor Varnos. Rimango io a controllarlo. E prendi qualcosa anche per te.»

Gli allungò una manciata di falci e attese che i passi dell'uomo si spegnessero nel corridoio.

«Mh.» La voce di Varnos alle sue spalle era fortemente ironica. «Devo dedurne che la nostra piccola avventura sta per cominciare?»

«A quanto pare,» borbottò Harry. Prima che l'altro potesse replicare, aprì il tascapane che aveva con sé e ne cavò fuori un piccolo Snaso di peluche - il primo regalo di Ron a James, ricordò. Lo ingrandì a dimensioni umane con un _Engorgio_ , dopodiché trafficò con le trasfigurazioni e i cambi di colore finché il peluche non assunse delle fattezze piuttosto simili a quelle di Varnos. Questi, nel frattempo, assisteva compiaciuto all'operazione, annuendo in segno di approvazione a ogni incantesimo.

«Gran bel lavoro,» commentò infine, alzandosi in piedi mentre Harry deponeva il pupazzo-Varnos sdraiato sulla branda. «Gli manca solo la parola.»

«E il movimento. Non sono così bravo, purtroppo.»

«Ma io sì. Permetti?»

Si avvicinò a Harry e tese una mano. L'Auror sentì le proprie sopracciglia inarcarsi all'inverosimile.

_Ah, no, col cazzo._

«Non penserà _davvero_ che io le dia la mia bacchetta?» sbottò, incredulo.

«Mh, in teoria potrei farne a meno, ma queste segrete non consentono di operare magie senza bacchetta.» Varnos aprì e chiuse la mano un paio di volte. «Andiamo, il secondino non è uno stupido, si accorgerà che quello è un fantoccio se non lo animo.»

Per Godric, quanto _odiava_ dar ragione a quello stronzo. Trattenendo un ringhio, Harry gli consegnò la sua bacchetta; Varnos se la rigirò tra le dita, come a saggiarla, dopodiché l'agitò in una lunga serie di movimenti fluidi accompagnati da parole incomprensibili. Prima ancora che avesse finito l'incantesimo, il suo sosia inanimato fu scosso da un tremito e scattò in piedi.

«Ecco, ora mi somiglia di più, non trovi?» ridacchiò Varnos, mentre il suo doppione camminava in giro per la cella e rivolgeva un piccolo inchino a Harry. «E può anche bere il tè.»

Harry grugnì, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo colpito. Quella trasformazione era _davvero_ ottima, accidenti.

«Quanto durerà?» chiese asciutto.

«Un'ora, forse qualche minuto in più.»

«Molto bene. Ci darà più tempo prima che se ne accorgano.»

Si allungò per riprendere la bacchetta, ma Varnos la sollevò fuori dalla sua portata e si mise a rimirarla con attenzione contro la luce del candeliere. Pur sapendo che era solo l'ennesima provocazione, Harry provò un brivido all'idea di aver volontariamente consegnato la propria unica arma a quell'uomo; l'allarme nel suo cervello si spense solo quando, con un sorrisetto beffardo, il vecchio gli restituì la bacchetta.

«Ora che si fa?» chiese poi Varnos, tutto giulivo.

Harry trasse dal tascapane il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità. «Indossi questo. Non appena Lynch sarà tornato, usciremo e andremo a riprendere la sua bacchetta...»

«Oh, non è necessario.»

«Non... non la rivuole?»

«Mh-mh. Possiamo andare direttamente a casa mia, non vedo l'ora di cominciare l'esperimento.»

Cosa diavolo... Non importava. Anzi, meglio così, perché recuperare la bacchetta di Varnos nel deposito giudiziario avrebbe richiesto una bella dose di inventiva. Nel momento in cui l'anziano mago spariva sotto il Mantello, Lynch aprì la porta della cella.

«Ah!» esclamò il pupazzo-Varnos, sorridendo al secondino e allungando le mani verso di lui. «Il mio tè! Grazie mille, cominciavo a temere che non saresti più tornato...»

Merlino, se _quella_ era la qualità della magia di Varnos, c'era di che averne timore. Harry si costrinse a mantenere un'espressione neutra mentre l'ex Snaso di peluche sorbiva il tè come un vero essere umano, restituiva la tazza a Lynch e scambiava con lui qualche frase generica. Era _davvero_ identico al suo sosia in carne e ossa, persino nella voce e nelle espressioni facciali.

Possibile che un mago capace di operare una trasformazione così credibile avesse potuto commettere un errore nel rituale, generando tutto quell'immane casino? _Cosa_ era sfuggito al suo controllo?

«Beh, Harry,» il pupazzo-Varnos si rivolse a lui tendendogli la mano, «mi spiace che tu debba già andare, ma grazie di essere venuto a trovarmi. Ci vediamo all'udienza preliminare.»

Harry rispose alla stretta e si accomiatò, poi uscì dalla cella con Lynch e si affrettò verso le scale che portavano al Nono Livello. Era il primo pomeriggio, la maggior parte dei dipendenti era in pausa pranzo e gli ascensori erano piuttosto liberi: ne trovò subito uno vuoto e vi si infilò, diretto all'Ottavo. Anche l'Atrio era relativamente poco affollato. Prima che l'ascensore si aprisse, una mano invisibile tirò piano il mantello di Harry.

«Qual è il camino più sicuro?»

«L'ultimo a destra, dal banco della sorveglianza non vedranno le fiammate,» rispose a mezza voce. Una seconda tiratina al mantello gli segnalò che Varnos aveva compreso, perciò Harry attraversò l'Atrio con tutta calma e prese il primo camino d'uscita utile, certo che l'altro se la sarebbe cavata senza problemi.

A differenza del suo proprietario, l'appartamento di Varnos mostrava tutti i segni di quei nove giorni di abbandono: l'aria all'interno era pesante e le piante appassite accanto alle finestre emanavano odore di decomposizione; al centro del salotto erano ammonticchiati alla rinfusa gli oggetti che gli Auror e gli Investigativi avevano rimosso da scaffali e armadi - libri, abiti, cimeli, cornici con foto di qualche decennio prima - in cerca di ulteriori prove contro Varnos. Le porte del bagno e della camera da letto erano spalancate, mostrando lo stesso disordine all'interno di quelle stanze.

«Oh, povero me, che disastro,» gemette Varnos mentre emergeva dal camino. Si tolse il Mantello e si scrollò di dosso la Polvere Volante. «Vedi perché noi Alchimisti non andiamo d'accordo con gli Auror? Oh beh, se tutto va bene non dovrò occuparmene.»

«Posso sistemare subito, se vuole,» si offrì Harry alzando la bacchetta.

«Oh, no, ti ringrazio. Una volta che avremo svolto il rituale, sarà _letteralmente_ come se non fosse accaduto nulla.»

Sogghignò, e solo in quell'istante Harry fu colpito dalla piena realizzazione di ciò che stavano per fare. Da quando aveva parlato col Divoratore era stato talmente concentrato sull'agire il prima possibile, da non soffermarsi affatto sul significato delle sue azioni. Stavano... stavano per riportare indietro il _tempo_ , cazzo. Stavano per cancellare completamente nove giorni dall'esistenza di, beh, di tutti.

Ma c'era di più. Quante volte lui e Varnos avevano avuto quella conversazione, lì, in quell'appartamento, con quelle stesse parole? _Centinaia_ di volte, se dava credito al Divoratore; centinaia di cicli, tutti terminati con Harry che, per qualche ragione, si sottoponeva all'esperimento. Ogni passo che aveva mosso, ogni frase che aveva pronunciato dal momento in cui era entrato nell'ufficio di Kingsley fino a quel medesimo istante... Tutto era già successo, più e più volte. Gli venne la nausea.

Possibile che un mago potente come Varnos non avesse idea di quello che aveva scatenato? E se fosse stato solo l'ennesimo trucco... ma a che scopo? E soprattutto, aveva senso che Harry si facesse venire quei dubbi _dopo_ aver fatto evadere uno degli assassini seriali magici più pericolosi dell’ultimo decennio?

«Va tutto bene, Harry?»

Si riscosse e prese fiato. «Tutto a posto. Possiamo procedere.»

«Sicuro? Se hai delle perplessità...»

«No.»

_No. Basta perplessità. Ho promesso a Percy che mi sarei fatto perdonare, ho promesso ai Divoratori che li avrei aiutati. Ho Audrey, Molly e i bambini da proteggere. Ho James, e forse un altro figlio, a cui pensare. Basta._

«No, sono sicuro.» Harry si guardò attorno. «Dove...»

«Non qui, naturalmente. Seguimi.»

Si lasciò condurre fuori dall'appartamento, nel pianerottolo lurido e puzzolente di muffa. La luce diurna non rendeva un gran servizio al condominio Babbano, che appariva ancora più fatiscente di quanto non fosse sembrato la notte in cui Harry e Percy avevano prelevato Varnos. L'anziano mago evitò l'ascensore e scese le scale a passo rapido fino al piano terra; lì cavò di tasca un mazzo di chiavi recuperato poco prima nell'appartamento e aprì una porticina di metallo incrostata di ruggine.

«Dopo di te, Harry.»

Per la seconda volta in poco tempo, le sue sopracciglia raggiunsero altezze mai toccate prima. «Non penso proprio.»

«Ma la lampadina del seminterrato è rotta da mesi, e io non ho una bacchetta.» Varnos ghignò. «A meno che tu non voglia prestarmela di nuovo...»

_Vaffanculo._

Reprimendo a stento uno sbuffo esasperato, Harry borbottò un _Lumos_ e illuminò una stretta scala che scendeva nel seminterrato. Vi si incamminò cauto, tendendo l'orecchio per essere pronto a scattare al minimo segno di pericolo o trappola, ma gli unici suoni erano i passi suoi e di Varnos e un lieve gocciolio dal soffitto. Scese finché davanti a lui non si aprì un corridoio.

«A sinistra.»

Svoltò in un passaggio che terminava in un vano rettangolare non molto ampio, buio come il resto del seminterrato. La luce della bacchetta si rifletté su una pozza d'acqua a terra, risultato probabilmente di una perdita che andava avanti da settimane. Alle sue spalle, un cigolio sinistro segnalò a Harry che Varnos aveva chiuso la porta.

«Solo un secondo...»

Il vecchio si portò accanto a Harry e alzò una mano. L'aria si rattrappì, proprio come quando Percy aveva minacciato Viridios nel Quartier Generale; quell'associazione fece scattare l'Auror in posizione difensiva, ma Varnos non fece una piega e continuò a guardare l'oscurità davanti a sé, con un'espressione seria e concentrata.

Il tempo di un respiro, e l'ambiente attorno a loro mutò. La stanza si rivelò molto più vasta e profonda di quanto non fosse apparsa prima, illuminata da una dozzina di candele che fluttuavano in aria come nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts, o come i globi di luce nella Sala degli Alchimisti; le pareti di cemento grigio erano coperte di simboli dipinti in rosso, alternati a scritte in lingue che dovevano essere greco, latino e sanscrito. Gli occhi di Harry cercarono automaticamente le parole _Edax Rerum_ , trovandole sulla parete in fondo. In terra, al posto della pozza d'acqua, era disegnato un grande Uroboro umano.

«Beh?» Varnos gli diede una gomitata amichevole. «Che te ne pare?»

«È...» _Terrificante._ «Notevole.»

«Lieto di sentirlo. Prego. Mettiti pure lì, al centro,» indicò l'Uroboro con un gesto della mano. «I miei Divoratori arriveranno a momenti, abbiamo tutto il tempo di prepararci.»

Attese che Harry si fosse piazzato in mezzo al cerchio, poi procedette ad arrotolarsi una manica della camicia. «Per curiosità, cos'è che ti ha fatto cambiare idea così presto?» domandò nel frattempo. «Mi aspettavo una maggiore resistenza da parte tua...» 

«È stato mio cognato. Il padre di Molly.» Non era del tutto una bugia: parte di Harry sentiva che, se non fossero stati i Divoratori a convincerlo, l'avrebbe fatto il pensiero di Percy.

«Oh, capisco.» Varnos passò all'altra manica. «Immagino non abbia preso bene l'aver perso la sua intera famiglia, eh? Mh, poveretto. Mi fa molta pena.»

Il tono paterno di quelle frasi suonò agghiacciante alle orecchie di Harry. «Come ti ho già preannunciato,» continuò Varnos, mettendosi a camminare lungo il tracciato dell'Uroboro, «quello che stiamo per mettere in atto è un rituale che...»

«...mi riporterà indietro nel tempo, sì.»

«Mh-mh. La tua coscienza tornerà alla notte in cui i Divoratori hanno ucciso tua cognata e rapito tua nipote.»

«Cosa succederà a lei e a tutti gli altri?»

A quella domanda, Varnos si bloccò e gli sorrise. «Oh beh, Harry, è qui che l'esperimento si fa interessante. Vedi...» Riprese camminare. «Ci sono numerose teorie su come funzioni il viaggio nel tempo, teorie che nessuno, naturalmente, ha mai potuto verificare. C'è chi parla della creazione di più linee alternative, chi di un completo riavvio della stessa linea temporale...»

«E lei in cosa crede?»

«Io credo... beh, _spero_... che avvenga la seconda. Tutto questo,» si portò sopra la testa dell'Uroboro e allargò le braccia, «dovrebbe semplicemente scomparire, come se non fosse mai accaduto. La mia coscienza dovrebbe risvegliarsi nell'Ufficio Misteri, la tua in... beh, dovunque ti trovassi prima che i miei Divoratori entrassero in azione, e così via per chiunque altro.»

«E sarò l'unico a ricordare...?»

«Sì. La tua coscienza sarà legata ai Divoratori, perciò sarà immune come loro agli effetti del riavvio.» Si fece sfuggire una risatina. «Per Thot, spero _tanto_ che non si crei una linea alternativa. Sarebbe così seccante ritrovarmi a essere un fuggitivo, senza bacchetta e con una casa in terribile disordine...»

«Come fa a essere sicuro che il rituale funzionerà?» chiese allora Harry, in tono del tutto casuale. Alla fioca luce delle candele vide Varnos irrigidirsi, così insistette: «Voglio dire: se non l'ha mai provato, come può essere certo di non aver sbagliato qualcosa?»

«Non ho mai sbagliato un rituale in vita mia,» scattò l'altro, improvvisamente nervoso. 

_Ah, questa è davvero esilarante._

«Non ne dubito, ma sa... tutti possono commettere un errore, e...»

«Beh, non _io._ Il rituale funzionerà.»

Harry represse a stento un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Quella semplice insinuazione aveva fatto cadere la facciata bonaria di Varnos, rivelando un individuo irritabile, permaloso e pieno di sé. Era più facile, ora, immaginarlo mentre commetteva un errore stupido nel rituale e mandava a puttane l'universo a causa della sua boria.

«D'accordo, mi fido di lei,» replicò alzando le mani. «Una volta che sarò tornato indietro, cosa accadrà?»

Varnos non rispose subito. Lo scrutò a lungo coi suoi piccoli occhi, infine prese fiato. «Nel momento in cui tornerai, io avrò già dato ordine ai Divoratori di prelevare tua nipote e uccidere tua cognata. Per impedirglielo, dovrai imporre la tua protezione su di loro con una magia di sangue.»

Quel piano suonava fastidiosamente simile alla storia personale di Harry. «Cioè?» chiese.

«Un tipo di rituale occulto. Non molto bello da vedere, ma...»

«Un _altro_ rituale?» Merlino, quella faccenda stava diventando ridicola. «Non posso semplicemente portare Audrey e Molly in un luogo con l'incanto Fidelius?»

«Mh-mh. I Divoratori ignoreranno qualsiasi cosa non sia una magia di sangue. L'Alchimista Bennet sa svolgerla, in teoria,» fece una smorfia di disappunto, «anche se quando l'ho conosciuta non mi è sembrata molto, uhm, proclive a questo tipo di cose.»

«Agli spargimenti di sangue, intende?» 

Varnos rise e si avvicinò a Harry, abbastanza perché lui potesse vedere i segni di numerosi tagli sui suoi avambracci scoperti. «Esatto, proprio quelli. Temo che dovrai faticare un po' per convincerla, se ho capito che tipo è.»

«Mi basterà dirle che sono tornato indietro nel...»

«Assolutamente no!» abbaiò Varnos, perdendo di nuovo la maschera affabile. «L'esperimento deve restare tra me e te, nessun altro dovrà saperlo!»

«Perché? Paura che Audrey le rubi l'idea?» Harry piegò la testa per guardarlo da sopra gli occhiali. «O che ne veda i difetti, magari?»

C'era una sottile soddisfazione nello stuzzicare quello stronzo fino a fargli perdere il controllo. Una volta intravista la sua megalomania e la sua suscettibilità alle critiche, farvi leva era un gioco da ragazzi. Harry si godette ogni istante del viso di Varnos che si contraeva in un'espressione sdegnata e offesa, per distendersi solo dopo un profondo respiro.

«Convincila a eseguire la magia di sangue,» borbottò il vecchio, voltandosi e allontanandosi di qualche passo. «È un rituale i cui effetti svaniscono col passare del tempo, perciò più ti avvicini al momento e al luogo dell'arrivo dei Divoratori, più sarà efficace.»

«E se non ci riesco?»

Era una possibilità concreta. Se non poteva rivelare a Audrey di essere venuto dal futuro, come aveva promesso ai Divoratori, non poteva certo mostrare di sapere cosa fosse una "magia di sangue" e chiederle direttamente di compierla. E comunque, se lei fosse stata decisa a _non_ compierla - Varnos aveva ragione, non sempre Audrey era disposta a mettere in pratica i rituali che conosceva se li riteneva troppo pericolosi - che argomenti avrebbe potuto usare per convincerla?

«Oh beh, suppongo che in quel caso tua nipote e tua cognata moriranno di nuovo.» Il sorriso nella sua voce non sfuggì all'Auror, che strinse i denti e i pugni.

«Non posso semplicemente venire da lei all'Ufficio Misteri, dirle che vengo dal futuro e chiederle di fermare i Divoratori?»

Varnos smise di camminare e si fermò a una decina di passi da Harry, di nuovo sul disegno dell'Uroboro. Quando si voltò, il riflesso delle candele nei suoi occhiali produsse lo stesso effetto del candeliere nella sala interrogatori, rendendo impossibile leggere la sua espressione.

«Potresti,» rispose piano, «ma ti direi di no.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Perché?»

«Beh, perché sarebbe troppo facile. Ricordi cosa ho detto sulla fatica, che ci fa apprezzare di più i nostri risultati?»

Sorrise e inclinò la testa. «E poi,» sussurrò, «non sono proprio _certo_ di voler fermare i Divoratori. Vedi, la morte di Molly Weasley è necessaria per portare avanti il mio esperimento originario. Se riesci a evitarla, bene, buon per te e per lei... ma se non ci riesci, beh, in quel caso non ci sarebbe ragione di rinunciare al mio lavoro, no?»

Harry non fu in grado di quantificare quanto tempo passò prima che riuscisse a riprendere la parola. C'erano così _tante_ cose sbagliate, in quanto appena detto da Varnos, che il suo cervello faticò ad assimilarle e ad accettarne il significato.

«Ma... non era questo il patto,» disse infine. «Ha detto che avrebbe rinunciato a...»

«No, Harry. Ho detto che ero _disposto_ a rinunciare al tentativo di riportare il tempo alla Battaglia di Hogwarts. Non sei molto attento alle sfumature, eh?»

Che grandissimo stronzo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un tiro del genere da uno come lui. D'istinto Harry provò a muovere un passo, ma scoprì di avere le gambe bloccate al centro dell'Uroboro. «Ha detto che avrebbe fermato i Divoratori, se avessi accettato di tornare indietro!» gridò.

Il vecchio schioccò la lingua. «Sfumature, Harry. Quelle parole le ha dette il me del _futuro;_ quando tornerai indietro, Edgar Varnos non avrà mai pronunciato alcunché di simile.»

_Stronzo. Grandissimo, incommensurabile stronzo. Ma questa sarà l'ultima volta che mi freghi, te lo garantisco._

Harry avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcos'altro - qualche sanguinoso insulto, magari - ma in quell'istante l'aria diventò carbone. Densa, nera, grattava sulla pelle e nei polmoni, eppure era la stessa identica aria di prima; anche la stanza sembrava più grande, no, più piccola, però Varnos era sempre alla medesima distanza da lui...

«Ah, finalmente!» Anche la voce del vecchio era strana, era... gialla. Aveva il sapore delle piante appassite. «Ti conviene chiudere occhi e orecchie, Harry. Tra poco le cose peggioreranno.»

Seguì il consiglio, coprendosi il capo con le braccia meglio che poteva; pur con questa precauzione, il corpo di Harry cominciò a registrare sensazioni mai provate prima: avvertì le luci delle candele rimbalzare sui suoi vestiti come gocce di pioggia, sentì odori che non avrebbero dovuto logicamente trovarsi in un seminterrato - brace, erba, vetro, azzurro, sconforto. Si rannicchiò su se stesso, mentre il sotto diventava sopra e cominciava a vorticare.

Cosa _cazzo_ stava succedendo?

_Quando si assiste a un evento che non appartiene al nostro piano dell'esistenza, succede inevitabilmente che i sensi si confondano..._

La voce di Audrey nella sua testa fu coperta da quella di Varnos. Il vecchio pronunciò parole che Harry colse a stento, ma che gli si riversarono nelle orecchie come fango bollente, e in un istante tutto si fermò. 

«Alzati, Harry.»

Non obbedì subito. Restò in ginocchio, la testa nascosta, respirando lunghe boccate di quell'aria tornata finalmente normale. Quando osò alzare il capo, non c'erano più né sensazioni né odori inconsueti: solo le pareti dipinte di simboli, l'Uroboro sul pavimento e Varnos che gli sorrideva soddisfatto.

E i Divoratori.

Harry balzò in piedi e si guardò attorno a occhi sbarrati. _Oh, cazzo._ Le sette creature che lo circondavano erano imponenti, molto più alte di qualsiasi uomo avesse mai incontrato, e tuttavia possedevano una figura molto simile a quella umana. Cercò di soffermare lo sguardo su una o due di esse, ma era come se... come se la sua vista fosse sfasata. I contorni e i dettagli gli sfuggivano, e più cercava di focalizzarli più quelli si perdevano in sfumature scure e fumose.

Nessuno stupore che avessero scelto l'apparenza di Audrey per parlare con lui.

«Harry, ti presento i miei aiutanti. Non preoccuparti, ti tratteranno bene.»

Harry deglutì. Sapeva di non dover temere i Divoratori, ma era comunque atterrito dalla loro presenza fisica. I loro sguardi bui erano impossibili da decifrare - volevano ancora il suo aiuto? Avevano sistemato l'errore nel rituale? Cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco? E se...

«Non preoccuparti.»

Voltatosi, Harry si ritrovò Varnos proprio di fronte. «Dopo che avrai salvato tua nipote, vieni a casa mia,» gli disse con lo stesso tono paterno che aveva adottato prima. «E se non la salvi, vieni lo stesso. Chissà, magari il me del passato troverà qualche nuovo esperimento da farti fare, in cambio di un altro salto indietro nel tempo.»

Gli fece l'occhiolino, poi alzò la mano destra. L'aria si accartocciò per la seconda volta, e nella mano comparve un pugnale. «Sei mancino?»

«N-no.»

«Allora dammi la sinistra.»

Troppo scombussolato per replicare, Harry gli porse il palmo sinistro. Varnos vi poggiò la punta del pugnale, senza premere, poi la sollevò e tracciò un rapido cerchio nell'aria: contemporaneamente, un Uroboro rosso sangue apparve al centro della mano, tra la linea della vita e quella del cuore. Bruciava, e Harry non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.

«Questo possiamo vederlo solo io e te,» spiegò Varnos. «Mostramelo quando verrai a trovarmi. Oh, e...» gli agitò il pugnale sotto il naso, sorridendo, «mi hai dato un'ottima idea, poco fa. Da questo momento i Divoratori hanno l'ordine di uccidere subito _tutti_ i bambini, se ti sentono dire a qualcuno che sei tornato indietro nel tempo. E per _tutti_ intendo anche James. Quindi niente scherzi, eh?»

Ridacchiò e tornò al suo posto. «Ora, Harry... questa parte farà un po' male. Procedete, ragazzi.»

A quell'ordine, i Divoratori gli si avvicinarono e gli si strinsero intorno. Istintivamente Harry cercò di sottrarsi, solo per scoprire che il suo intero corpo era di nuovo bloccato; allora serrò le palpebre, ma ciò non gli impedì di avvertire le mani delle creature che si allungavano verso di lui e lo toccavano, sulle braccia, sulla schiena e sul torace.

Bruciava. Il suo corpo sotto i vestiti bruciava, laddove le dita dei Divoratori l'avevano sfiorato. La parte peggiore però venne _dopo_ , quando Varnos cominciò a cantilenare in una lingua sconosciuta e la presa delle creature si fece più forte: allora Harry sentì la propria pelle squarciarsi in decine di tagli dolorosi, da cui iniziò subito a scorrere il sangue - era _questo_ che avevano provato Juliana, Brutus e Molly prima di morire? Quell'impotenza, quell'agonia? Il pensiero triplicò il dolore di Harry e lo fece urlare.

«Basta così.»

Obbedienti, i Divoratori ritirarono le mani. Solo il fatto di essere immobilizzato impedì a Harry di accasciarsi a terra; ansimando, raccolse le forze necessarie per riaprire gli occhi e vide la creatura davanti a lui. Dalle sue dita gocciolava sangue, che cadendo sul pavimento formava una piccola macchia di forma irregolare.

_La figura a sette punte._

Nonostante il male fisico, quella rivelazione gli strappò un sorrisetto. _Sette Divoratori._ _Cos'aveva detto Audrey sui maghi che pasticciano col numero sette?_

_Oh, Varnos. Sei un povero coglione._

«Bene, Harry.» Le creature gli ostruivano la visuale, ma l'Auror poteva sentire la solennità nelle parole di Varnos. «Ora sei legato ai Divoratori. Non appena compirò l'ultimo incantesimo, loro rimodelleranno il tempo intorno a te, e...»

«Padrone.» 

La voce della creatura riverberò nella stanza, cogliendo di sorpresa i due uomini. Era... Harry non avrebbe saputo descrivere quella voce, se non come "verde pallido". «Padrone,» continuò il Divoratore di fronte a lui. «Harry Potter deve chiedere il nostro permesso.»

L'Auror sgranò gli occhi, e al contempo Varnos rise dal naso. «Permesso?» disse, sarcastico. «Ora mi serve il _permesso_ dei miei servi? Non credo proprio.»

Il Divoratore lo ignorò. Il suo sguardo inafferrabile era fisso su Harry. «Deve chiedere il nostro permesso,» insistette. «È necessario.»

Il vecchio berciò qualcosa in risposta, ma Harry non lo ascoltò nemmeno. _Certo._ Era _quello_ l'errore nel rituale. Uno come Edgar Varnos, nella sua superbia e sicurezza di sé, non avrebbe mai considerato rilevante la volontà delle creature su cui aveva il potere... Oh, Merlino, era proprio vero che certe cose erano destinate a ricorrere nella sua vita.

Mai giocare col numero sette. Mai disprezzare chi è al di sotto di te. Mai dare qualcosa per scontato. Cicli o non cicli, la sua esistenza era un cazzo di Uroboro di per sé.

Guardò dritto nelle pozze scure e profonde del Divoratore. «Chiedo il permesso di usare la vostra magia,» scandì, sovrastando la voce di Varnos che ancora protestava. «Chiedo il permesso di riportare il tempo al passato. Vi prego.»

Ci fu un istante di perfetta immobilità, in cui sembrò che i Divoratori soppesassero le sue parole. Anche Varnos tacque, sorpreso da quella piega inaspettata. 

«Può essere fatto,» dissero infine in coro le creature. Si avvicinarono di nuovo a Harry, allungarono le braccia, e le loro mani lo trapassarono.

Stavolta fece _davvero_ male. Il dolore dei tagli di poco prima non era niente in confronto alla sensazione delle dita dei Divoratori dentro di lui: a Harry parve di sentire andare a fuoco le viscere, le ossa, persino la sua anima. Di colpo gli balenò davanti agli occhi il ricordo del cadavere di Juliana, e quell'immagine lo riempì di terrore.

Stava per succedergli la stessa cosa? Sarebbe finito come lei, come... come Audrey? Tentò ancora una volta di divincolarsi, ma la voce verde del Divoratore piovve su di lui e lo calmò.

«Non avere paura, Harry Potter. Stavolta andrà tutto bene.»

Il bruciore dentro di lui si intensificò, si radunò nel suo petto e divenne una sfera incandescente e pulsante. Eppure Harry non provava più dolore, solo una consapevolezza sempre più lucida e concreta.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ora lo sapeva. C’era stato, in passato, qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel modo in cui gli eventi si erano svolti, come se in origine il destino avesse predisposto gli avvenimenti in un modo e, in seguito, qualcuno avesse cambiato i piani per pura e semplice cattiveria, ma adesso le cose stavano per cambiare. Adesso tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto, come doveva essere.

Sì, era così, Harry lo sapeva.

Il calore dentro di lui divenne ancora più intenso, le dita dei Divoratori affondarono in esso. Harry strinse le mani con forza e inspirò, sentendo il coraggio e la risoluzione crescere a ogni istante che passava. Quel che restava in lui della paura diede un piccolissimo colpo di coda, e nelle sue orecchie risuonarono le ultime frasi che la sua migliore amica gli aveva rivolto.

_Non puoi giocare con il tempo e il destino, Harry. Lo sai benissimo. Nemmeno se ne andasse dell’esistenza di tutti noi._

Lasciò andare la presa dei pugni e si guardò la mano sinistra. Vide la vera nuziale brillare alla fioca luce che lo circondava, ma non si lasciò distrarre: ciò che cercava era al centro del palmo, proprio tra la linea della vita e quella del cuore. Il segno dell’Uroboro dal volto umano, mostruoso e ripugnante come sempre.

I Divoratori dissero qualcosa, facendo vibrare l'aria tutt'attorno. Harry chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla magia.

_Solo per questa volta, Hermione. Te lo giuro, è solo per questa volta. Solo per questa volta._

_Per l'ultima volta._

Con un ronzio sinistro, l'aria vibrò più forte prima di sfaldarsi. Ombre accecanti comparvero dietro le palpebre chiuse di Harry, gli attraversarono il cervello, divennero un tutt'uno coi suoi pensieri e non ci fu spazio per altro che per la loro voce.

_Apri gli occhi, Harry Potter._

Ubbidì, e si ritrovò al buio e al freddo. Non c'era più nulla intorno a lui, niente Varnos né Divoratori né calore nel suo petto. Provò a gridare, ma proprio in quell'istante il nulla si restrinse in un punto grigio e distantissimo, per esplodere poi in un susseguirsi di colori sempre più vividi e rapidi. Un'infinita gamma di luci e ombre si srotolò davanti a lui mentre veniva lanciato via, lontano da sé, in un volo folle e impossibile verso la linea bianca dell'orizzonte, così sottile eppure così concreta, poteva quasi toccarla...

Fermo. Silenzio. Un lampo bianco di luce nera. Il mondo si contrasse in un punto, e quel punto era Harry.

E una voce.

_«Tutto bene, Harry?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Humanum fuit errare, diabolicum est per animositatem in errore manere_ : errare è stato umano, ma è diabolico insistere nell'errore per superbia (Agostino di Ippona, _Sermones_ , 164, 14)


	20. Ex Ante

Si riscosse. «Come, scusa?»

«Ho detto: tutto bene?» Seduto accanto a lui fuori dagli uffici di Kingsley, suo cognato lo osservava con la solita espressione pedante. «Hai l’aria di chi non dorme da giorni.»

«Infatti è così.» Harry chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare il millesimo sbadiglio della mattinata. «Coliche. James dorme sì e no due ore a notte, in questo periodo.»

Riaprì le palpebre solo dopo aver realizzato lo sbaglio che aveva appena commesso. Mai, _mai_ offrire una confidenza a Percy Weasley, a meno di non essere pronti a vederlo assumere automaticamente il ruolo di dispensatore di consigli non richiesti e pressoché 

_«No, Harry Potter. Stavolta no.»_

_Sentì uno strappo alla base del cervello, come se qualcuno l'avesse tirato per la collottola. Lì per lì pensò a una Smaterializzazione, ma il suo corpo rimase ben fermo dov'era: fu la sua mente a essere risucchiata via, scaraventata a folle velocità in un vortice di luci e ombre che sembrava non avere mai fine._

_«Stavolta ce ne occupiamo noi.»_

«Senti...» fece Percy, interrompendo il flusso dei ricordi. «Non te l’ho detto ieri, ma sono felice che ti occupi tu di questo caso. Mi fa sentire molto più tranquillo.»

Harry smise di sorridere, ma non si voltò verso di lui. «Non avevo molta scelta, giusto? Se Kingsley decide una cosa, quella è.»

Sperava che il suo tono fosse sufficientemente sarcastico da trasmettere al cognato il sottinteso _Potevi convincerlo a lasciarmi in pace_ , ma o doveva affinare le sue capacità, o Percy era davvero impermeabile a quel tipo di comunicazione, perché si limitò a fare spallucce. «Che ci vuoi fare, è il Ministro. Si sente responsabile e

_«Non preoccuparti.»_

_Un altro strappo lo portò via da lì. Stelle comete si accesero al limitare della sua vista, filamenti di luce che gli correvano accanto, dentro, attraverso, accompagnandolo in quel volo insensato verso il nulla. Senza l'ingombro del corpo si sentiva libero e leggero, ma anche meno reale, meno esistente: se avesse allentato la presa sulla propria consapevolezza, si sarebbe dissolto nel vuoto oscuro che lo circondava._

«Stronzate!» Le poche persone nel corridoio del Dipartimento si voltarono verso di loro, sentendo il grido di Oliver. Stava lentamente e inesorabilmente perdendo il poco controllo che aveva. «Mia figlia è morta e a nessuno di voi stronzi frega di dirmi perché!»

«Non è così, io...»

Fu un attimo: le enormi mani di Oliver gli si strinsero sul mantello - troppo, troppo vicino al collo - e lo misero spalle al muro. «Vorrei vedere se fosse _tuo_ figlio, Potter! Vorrei 

_«Fidati di noi.»_

_Strappo, poi il volo. Da quanto durava - era mai iniziato? Esistevano davvero un prima e un dopo, o li aveva solo sognati?_

_Non lo sapeva, non sapeva più nulla. Non poteva fermarsi, né rallentare. Non poteva urlare, pensare, né decidere dove andare. Poteva solo affidarsi._

_«È l'ultima volta.»_

«Juliana Fey Baston, un anno e tre settimane al momento del decesso...»

«C'è questo Ducrow che...»

«Oggi non ho fatto nessun pensiero negativo.»

«Allora non può essere una coincidenza.»

_Le ultime settimane esplosero di fronte ai suoi occhi, istante dopo istante, frammenti di tempo che gli scivolavano via di dosso come gocce di pioggia su una lapide. Avrebbe voluto allungare le dita, afferrarli, tenerli con sé. Fermarli. Fermarsi._

_Ma quelli, impietosi, continuavano a scorrere._

«Che è successo? Dove diavolo è James?!»

«Non mi perdonerai mai, vero?»

«Devi smettere di cercare.»

«Stavolta non mi lascerai indietro.»

_«Non fallire, Harry Potter.»_

_Non l'avrebbe fatto. Non stavolta._

_Le luci vorticarono più forte, rallentarono, si fermarono. Ombra._

_«E non tradirci, o te ne pentirai.»_

«Tante persone hanno fatto tanto per proteggerti, in passato,» disse Percy con un sorriso triste. «Lascia che continuiamo a farlo per la tua famiglia, va bene?»

Rivolse un cenno del capo a Harry e fece di nuovo per andarsene.

Harry sbatté le palpebre, preda di una strana sensazione di déjà vu. Gli sembrava di aver già assistito a una scena simile, una volta: la figura alta di suo cognato contro il cielo scuro all’esterno, mentre lasciava Grimmauld Place. Sentì all'improvviso l’impulso di richiamarlo indietro, anche se non sapeva bene perché - forse il senso di colpa insito nell'essere sempre e comunque la persona da proteggere, forse invece non gli piaceva quella versione di Percy che… 

_Oh._ Un lampo gli attraversò il cervello, mozzandogli il fiato e facendogli spalancare gli occhi.

_Oh, cazzo. Cazzo._

No. Un momento. Non era un lì, un attimo prima. Era nel seminterrato di Varnos, quello coi simboli e l’Uroboro per terra, e c'erano i Divoratori… e prima ancora la cella al Ministero, il parco giochi, Audrey col maglione color senape, e il cimitero e… 

E…

«Perce?»

Il nome gli uscì sotto forma di pigolio, tanto la sua gola era stretta. L'altro però dovette sentirlo comunque, perché si bloccò con un piede oltre la soglia ed emise uno sbuffo esasperato.

« _Sì_ , Harry?»

_Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo._

Harry sentì le gambe cedere. Si appoggiò con una mano alla parete accanto, sopraffatto dalla valanga di ricordi che gli travolse la mente in meno di un secondo.

«Che giorno è oggi?» riuscì a balbettare.

Percy gli rivolse un’occhiata stranita. «Oggi? Mercoledì, ma...»

«Mercoledì. Ma certo.»

_Certo._

Guardò i propri vestiti, poi la stanza attorno. Era decisamente l’ingresso di Grimmauld Place, poteva sentire la familiare tappezzeria sotto le dita… ma era _vero?_ Possibile che… che avesse funzionato _davvero?_ Il solo pensiero gli diede le palpitazioni.

Si rimise dritto. «Ripetimi l’ultima cosa che hai detto,» scandì in fretta.

«Cos...»

«Per favore, è importante.» 

Percy sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, evidentemente confuso. «Ho… ho detto che oggi è mercoledì.» 

«No, non quello. Prima. L’ultima frase.»

«Di… di lasciarci continuare a proteggere… Harry, va tutto bene?» Lasciò la soglia e fece un passo verso di lui. «C’è qualche problema?»

Problema? Harry sentì la propria risata riecheggiare nell’atrio. Problema? _No, vecchio mio, è solo il momento più bello della mia esistenza._

«Va tutto benissimo, Perce,» rispose, il cuore che gli si dilatava all’inverosimile. 

Ce l’aveva fatta. I Divoratori l’avevano _davvero_ riportato indietro a mercoledì sera, quando avevano ricostruito la presenza dell’Uroboro nella stanza del Tempo e la coincidenza dei signori Corvo. Qualche ora prima che Audrey e Molly morissero.

_Audrey…_

Si piegò in avanti e si coprì il viso con le mani. Merlino, avrebbe potuto mettersi a piangere e a ridere contemporaneamente. Tutto quanto era successo in quei nove giorni - la corsa per trovare Varnos, il funerale, l’angoscia, la rabbia, Percy Weasley che se ne andava tra le tombe per raggiungere la sua famiglia… tutto, tutto era scomparso. Mai accaduto. E la prova vivente era davanti a lui.

Rise più forte, una risata acuta e selvaggia che avrebbe svegliato Walburga se non fosse stata attutita dalle sue mani. Rise e rise, fermandosi solo quando sentì le lacrime premergli dietro le palpebre chiuse. Allora rialzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo esterrefatto e un po’ spaventato di Percy. 

«Va tutto benissimo,» sospirò, poi si slanciò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.

Fu come abbracciare un lampione: stessa rigidità e stessa propensione ad accogliere il contatto fisico. Harry decise che non gli interessava, anzi, lo strinse ancora più forte a sé. Lui, Audrey e Molly erano vivi, stavano bene, li aveva salvati - li _avrebbe_ salvati, a qualsiasi costo, perché ora _sapeva_ di poterlo fare.

Ora sapeva come rimettere tutto a posto, ogni cosa, ogni singola dannatissima parte di quel casino infernale. A cominciare da quello stronzo.

«Uhm, Harry?» farfugliò lo _stronzo._ «Che cosa stai...»

«Sei un brav'uomo, Percy Weasley. Un brav'uomo, un buon marito e un buon padre, e sono fiero di averti in famiglia.»

Le sue parole ebbero lo stesso effetto di un incantesimo: le spalle di Percy si rilassarono all'istante e la sua schiena perse un po’ di legnosità. Dopo qualche secondo di totale silenzio, alzò una delle braccia che teneva abbandonate lungo i fianchi e diede a Harry una lieve pacca in mezzo alle scapole.

«Perché mi stai dicendo questo?»

Aveva la voce incrinata. Harry lo strinse un’ultima volta, poi si staccò e fece spallucce. «Così. Ogni tanto c’è bisogno di sentirselo dire, no?» 

Vide chiaramente Percy deglutire il magone. «Sì,» annuì e abbozzò un sorriso, «sì, hai ragione.» 

Anche Harry sorrise. Merlino, se tutto fosse andato come sperava, avrebbe sorriso per il resto della vita. Fece per dire qualcos’altro, ma Percy lo interruppe schiarendosi la gola.

«Ascolta, Harry, c’è… c'è una cosa che... che avrei dovuto dirti molto tempo fa,» buttò fuori, guardandosi i piedi. «Probabilmente già la sai, m-ma…» 

«Possiamo parlarne più tardi?»

«Più tardi? Ma veramente, io... io devo...»

«Lo so.» Harry alzò le mani. «Aspettami solo un secondo, va bene?»

«Ma...»

«Un secondo, torno subito.»

Trattenendo a stento un'altra risata, si precipitò verso le scale che portavano in cucina. Lì trovò Ginny, Ron e Hermione come li aveva lasciati un minuto prima - _nove fottutissimi giorni_ prima: seduti al tavolo, con il fascicolo d'indagine sparpagliato dinanzi a loro e James sulle ginocchia del padrino. L'aria era ancora carica dell'eccitazione e dell'aspettativa che aveva seguito le rivelazioni sul caso; e pensare che poco prima Harry aveva pianto come un bambino frustrato e impotente lì a quello stesso tavolo...

«Ehi!» Ginny scattò in piedi. «Percy è andato via?»

Invece di risponderle, Harry si ritrovò a sorriderle stupidamente. Merlino, quanto avrebbe voluto dirle tutto. _Ho risolto il caso, ho viaggiato nel tempo, sto per salvare James e tutti i bambini, ah, e forse ne aspettiamo un altro..._

«Ehilà?» 

Una mano di Ron si agitò davanti al suo viso, facendolo sussultare e tornare in sé. «Sì, tutto a posto. Stavo solo...» 

Prese fiato e si sforzò di ricomporsi. Calmo. Doveva stare calmo, o avrebbero capito che era successo qualcosa. Si passò la mano sinistra tra i capelli, e nel sollevarla intravide l'Uroboro che Varnos vi aveva impresso, invisibile a tutti meno che a lui.

«Stavo pensando... Ginny, visto che gli Auror sono arrivati, ti dispiace se io vado a, uhm... tenere d'occhio la casa di Percy? Solo per sicurezza,» aggiunse, notando l'occhiata sorpresa di lei. «Sai, mi sento un po' in colpa a lasciarli scoperti quando noi abbiamo la Custodia Segreta e la scorta...»

Ginny aggrottò la fronte. «Devi proprio andare? Perché non proponi loro di spostarsi qui?»

_Perché stanotte i Divoratori verranno a prendere Molly, e non voglio che si avvicinino a te e a James._

«L'ho detto a Percy, ma lui pensa che gli Auror siano troppo pochi per proteggere tutti, in caso si riveli necessario. E in effetti ha ragione.» Si grattò la testa. «Domani riorganizzerò i turni in modo che coprano anche loro, ma per stanotte... sarei più tranquillo. Solo se tu sei d'accordo, però.»

Aveva evitato di guardare verso Ron e Hermione, ma con la coda dell'occhio li vide scambiarsi uno sguardo complice. «Se Kreacher ci prepara una camera, noi possiamo fermarci qui,» propose lei. «Così non starai da sola con James.»

Dentro di sé, Harry sospirò di sollievo. Era esattamente ciò che sperava di sentire da Hermione.

«Sì, dai! Sarà come ai vecchi tempi,» si unì Ron, per poi rivolgersi a Harry. «A meno che tu non voglia che venga a darti una mano.»

«Grazie, ma penso di cavarmela.»

«Sicuro? Ho _ben_ quattro settimane di addestramento Auror alle spalle.»

Harry ridacchiò. «Nah, tranquillo, goditi le ore extra con tuo nipote.»

«Come preferisci. James, preparati, stasera zio Ron ti insegna cos'è un pigiama party!»

«Ma siete sicuri?» Ginny non appariva del tutto convinta di quell'idea. Harry non poteva biasimarla: l'aveva costretta a trasferirsi in quella dannata casa soltanto per farle passare la notte senza di lui... Oh beh, si sarebbe fatto perdonare un'altra volta.

«Ginny, se la _consigliera Granger_ ha detto che possiamo farlo, possiamo farlo. Ricorda che la mia ragazza ha il rango più alto, qui dentro.»

«Idiota,» borbottò Hermione, nascondendo un sorriso.

«Dico sul serio,» insistette Ginny, «se è un disturbo posso provare a convincere Percy a restare qui. A me dà retta.»

Ron emise un verso indignato. «Mi stai dicendo che preferiresti passare la notte con _Percy e Audrey_ piuttosto che con noi?! Ora sono offeso!»

«Non ho detto questo!»

«A me sembra proprio di sì!»

La risata di Harry interruppe il bisticcio sul nascere. «Va bene, allora accompagno vostro fratello a casa,» disse in fretta. «Hermione, ti affido i bambini, falli rigare dritto.»

«Contaci.» Gli parve che lei lo stesse scrutando sospettosa, ma probabilmente era una sua paranoia. «Domattina andremo comunque all'Ufficio Misteri, vero?» 

_Domattina questa storia sarà finita, in un modo o nell'altro._

«Certamente, consigliera, sarò qui per l'ora di colazione. Grazie mille.»

«Mi raccomando, vedi di non uccidere Perce,» gli disse Ginny baciandolo. D'istinto Harry cercò nel suo sguardo un indizio sul suo stato d'animo, qualcosa che rivelasse depressione o tristezza, ma incontrò solo il marrone luminoso e ironico che tanto amava.

«Mh, tenterò. Ma solo perché stasera ci ha aiutati parecchio.» Diede la buonanotte a James e si stava già avviando sulla scala, quando la voce di Ron lo bloccò sul quinto gradino.

«Ehi, riferisci a Audrey testuali parole: C3.»

«Ci tre?»

«Lei sa cosa significa.» 

Nell'atrio, trovò un Percy completamente ripresosi dall'emozione di poco prima e piuttosto irritato, che gli lanciò un'occhiata torva non appena lo vide. 

«Harry, sul serio, Audrey _detesta_ quando torno in ritardo,» sbottò. «È capace di rimproverarmi fino a domattina per...»

«Tranquillo, puoi dirle di rimproverare me.» Prese il mantello dall'attaccapanni accanto alla porta e se lo infilò. Sentì un peso nella tasca destra, ma decise che l'avrebbe indagato dopo. «Tanto sto venendo a casa tua.»

«C-cosa?»

«Andiamo? Pensavo avessi fretta.»

Senza voltarsi a vedere se lo stesse seguendo, precedette Percy fuori dal portone. La piazza era priva di illuminazione pubblica da mesi, avrebbero potuto Smaterializzarsi in qualsiasi punto volessero senza temere di essere visti dai Babbani delle abitazioni vicine; prima però Harry andò dritto dall'Auror Alarch, la quale, appoggiata alla ringhiera tra il numero undici e il numero tredici di Grimmauld Place, fissava con diligenza il punto in cui le case si univano. Mentre scambiava due parole con lei per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto, fu raggiunto da suo cognato.

«Harry, credo di aver capito male,» disse lui appena gli fu vicino. «Non stai _davvero_ venendo a casa mia, giusto?»

Harry non rispose subito. Prima si congedò da Alarch e si diresse verso la macchia d'erba al centro della piazza. 

«Certo che sì. Sono il tuo Auror di scorta.»

_«Cosa?»_

Soffocò un sorriso e accelerò il passo. _Sapeva_ che ci sarebbero state opposizioni e proteste, ma stavolta era più che pronto a ignorarle.

«Il problema è che ci sono pochi Auror e non bastano per coprire sia James che Molly, no? Beh, _io_ sono un Auror,» spiegò mentre raggiungevano la macchia erbosa, con Percy che lo tallonava con difficoltà. «Quindi stanotte mi assicurerò che casa vostra sia fuori pericolo.»

«Ma... Harry, no, ti ho già detto che non è necessario!»

«Sono io il titolare dell'indagine, decido io cosa è necessario.»

«Ma Ginny? E James? Non puoi lasciarli soli!»

«Ron e Hermione passeranno la notte qui con loro.»

«Senti, lo apprezzo, ma non è giusto che sia tu a...»

«Certo che è giusto.» Harry si fermò di colpo in mezzo all'erba e si girò ad affrontarlo. «È il minimo. Siamo una famiglia.»

Sentir citare alla lettera le proprie stesse parole ebbe l'effetto di ammutolire Percy. «Oltretutto,» continuò allora Harry, cercando di mantenere l'espressione più seria possibile, «ti vanti _continuamente_ di quanto tua moglie cucini bene, e non mi hai _mai_ invitato a cena da voi. Direi che è ora di rimediare, no?»

A dispetto della semioscurità della piazza, l'Auror vide benissimo il rossore offeso sulle guance di suo cognato. «Ti ho invitato a cena _dodici volte_ da quando mi sono sposato, e non hai _mai_ accettato,» ribatté acido. 

_Mh. In effetti._

«Beh, come dicevo: è ora di rimediare.» Sorrise e gli porse un braccio. «Forza, o Audrey ci userà come ingredienti per la sua prossima pozione.»

Sentiva l'entusiasmo e l'impazienza crescere a ogni secondo che passava. Percy aprì la bocca, forse per protestare di nuovo, ma dopo un attimo crollò il capo e sbuffò.

«Ora capisco perché gli Alchimisti non vanno d'accordo con gli Auror,» brontolò, prima di afferrare il gomito di Harry e Smaterializzare entrambi.

Casa Weasley-Bennet era in aperta campagna, poco distante da Chudleigh nel Devon, accanto ad altre abitazioni magiche ben protette da incantesimi anti Babbani. A quell'ora erano tutte illuminate e coi camini accesi. La vista non era nulla di insolito, tuttavia colpì Harry come una rivelazione accecante.

Audrey e Molly erano _lì._ Non erano nella fossa in cui le aveva viste sprofondare, in quel cimitero che sorgeva a pochi chilometri; no, erano _lì,_ nella quarta casa, quella col giardino più piccolo e le finestre più ampie. Vive, integre, respiranti. Di lì a un minuto sarebbe entrato a casa loro e avrebbe ritrovato la voce di Audrey, il suo viso, i suoi gesti, come se non fosse mai morta - perché così era, in realtà. A Grimmauld Place era stato eccitatissimo all'idea di rivederla, ma ora... ora l'enormità di ciò che significava gli sembrava intollerabile.

Non sarebbe stato come quando aveva rivisto i suoi genitori, Sirius, Remus e Silente: aveva parlato con loro, aveva avvertito la loro presenza, ma erano solo incantesimi e visioni terminati i quali i morti erano rimasti morti. Rivedere Molly e Audrey, invece, avrebbe significato accettare il fatto che _sì_ , aveva davvero riportato qualcuno indietro dalla tomba.

Harry non era sicuro di essere pronto per una cosa del genere.

«E io che speravo di tenere Audrey fuori dal caso...» mugugnò Percy, mentre armeggiava con la porta d'ingresso.

Harry inspirò a fondo per contenere l'ondata di emozioni risalita dentro di lui. L’entusiasmo di poco prima si era mischiato a qualcos’altro, una sensazione al contempo amara e dolce che gli stritolava le viscere. «Vedrò di evitare l'argomento,» rispose con un mezzo sorriso.

«Mh, sarà difficile. Da ieri non fa che chiedermi se ci sono novità, quando vedrà _te_ ti tartasserà per sapere ogni dettaglio.»

«Non è mica una Legilimens, no? Mi basterà deviare le domande.» Un attimo prima che Percy aprisse la porta, Harry si ricordò di una cosa che gli aveva detto dopo il funerale e lo fermò. «Senti... so che sei arrabbiato con lei per essere andata da sola ai Misteri...»

L’altro lo guardò con occhi strabuzzati. «E tu che ne sai?»

«Intuito.» Fece spallucce. «Dicevo, so che sei arrabbiato, ma... insomma, non te la prendere troppo con lei. Probabilmente aveva i suoi motivi per non dire niente a nessuno, o ha seguito un istinto momentaneo e non ha avuto tempo di avvisarti. Cerca di, beh, perdonarla, va bene?»

Aveva osato troppo? Non avrebbe insospettito Percy, tra quello e il suo comportamento nell'atrio di Grimmauld Place? _Cazzo, Potter, sei nel passato da dieci minuti e stai già combinando casini._

Suo cognato lo fissò per qualche secondo, mordendosi l'interno della guancia. Alla fine abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. «Tenterò,» rispose piano, e finalmente spalancò la porta.

Attraversarono l'ingresso straripante di libri che ormai Harry conosceva bene, anche se gli pareva fossero passati anni da quando vi era entrato l'ultima volta. A ogni passo che muoveva, la consapevolezza di poco prima diventava sempre più concreta e schiacciante, la stretta allo stomaco sempre più insistente. L'entusiasmo scemò piano piano, trasformandosi in ansia per ciò che l'attendeva.

_Non sono pronto. Non sono pronto. Se dovessi fallire stanotte tornerebbe tutto com'è già stato, e non sono pronto a ritrovarvi per poi rischiare di perdervi di nuovo, di rivivere di nuovo il vostro funerale, di guardare in faccia Percy e rivederlo soffrire in quella maniera._

_Non sono pronto._

«Lascia pure il mantello là.» Percy si sfilò il soprabito e gli indicò l’appendiabiti. «Vado a chiamare...» 

«Perce? Sei tu? Sono qua sopra, arrivo subito.» 

Il cuore di Harry saltò un battito. No. Non era pronto. Non sarebbe _mai_ stato pronto. 

Ma non se lo sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo.


	21. Post Fata

Harry guardò in alto: la rampa di scale che partiva dal salotto conduceva a un ballatoio da cui si accedeva al bagno, alla cameretta di Molly e a un’altra stanza che non aveva mai visto. La voce di Audrey proveniva dalla seconda.

«La cena è quasi pronta,» continuò, accompagnata da un rumore di passi e cose spostate. «Viridios mi ha tenuta in Sala fino a mezz’ora fa, e siccome sono arrivata tardi mia madre mi ha rimproverata fino a _dieci_ minuti fa, e giustamente _tua_ figlia ha aspettato che fossimo sole per commettere un peccato contro gli Dei e la natura nel pannolino...»

«Godric, assistimi,» esalò Percy passandosi una mano sul viso. «Amore, abbiamo gente!» 

I rumori nella cameretta si fermarono, e nella cornice della porta apparve la testa di Audrey. «Gente? Quale gen… Oh! Harry!»

Rientrò nella stanza, per uscirne poco dopo. Ci mise giusto una manciata di secondi a scendere le scale, ma quel breve lasso di tempo bastò a cancellare qualsiasi preoccupazione dalla mente di Harry.

Perché, _perché_ si era sentito così angosciato all'idea di rivederla? Non ce n'era motivo. Era così bello trovarsela davanti _davvero_ \- non un cadavere sfigurato sul tavolo degli Inusuali, né un travestimento dei Divoratori, ma davvero, _davvero_ lei, corpo e anima e cervello e tutto il resto. L'aveva seppellita solo poche ore prima, e adesso... adesso eccola.

«Che bello vederti!» Audrey si avvicinò elargendogli uno dei suoi larghi sorrisi. «Come mai da queste parti? Ci sono novità sul caso? Ti serve un altro consulto?»

«Harry è qui per...» 

Percy non fece in tempo a dire cosa ci facesse lì. Il corpo di Harry si mosse in maniera automatica, scollegata dalla sua volontà, colmando la distanza tra sé e Audrey per catturarla in un abbraccio ancora più forte di quello che aveva dato a suo cognato poco prima. Non era la prima volta che si salutavano così, ma in quel momento lei reagì in maniera identica al marito, irrigidendosi tutta.

«Uhm, Harry? Non che mi lamenti, ma... a cosa lo debbo?»

«Mi sei mancata,» mormorò contro la sua spalla. Era la risposta più cretina in assoluto da dare, e lo sapeva, ma era anche l'unica che poteva pronunciare senza scoppiare in lacrime come un povero imbecille. 

_Credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivista, che non ti avrei mai più parlato. Invece sei qui. Ce l'ho fatta._

La sentì ridacchiare e ammorbidirsi tra le sue braccia. «In effetti, non ci vediamo addirittura dall'altro ieri,» rispose lei ricambiando la stretta. Quando però si staccò e alzò lo sguardo su di lui - _ti avevano bruciato mezzo viso, non eri più tu, mi dispiace, mi dispiace -_ sussultò e divenne seria.

«Che è successo?» gli chiese, scrutandolo preoccupata. «Hai una faccia... strana.»

Harry si sentì avvampare. «Nulla, sono solo un po'... stanco, ecco.» Sorrise, invano: i suoi occhi indagatori continuarono a vagare su di lui, come in cerca di qualcosa. 

«Stanotte Harry resterà qui,» intervenne di nuovo Percy, per poi spiegarle la situazione senza fare accenni a quanto avevano scoperto quella sera. Mentre lui parlava, Harry non staccò gli occhi di dosso da Audrey neppure per un istante. La sua mimica facciale, la sua voce, il modo in cui si spostava i capelli o incrociava le braccia... ogni singolo dettaglio di lei gli pungeva forte il cuore, ma era un dolore dolce.

Dunque era così che ci si sentiva, a rivedere qualcuno dopo averlo pianto come morto? Era per questo che grandi maghi prima di lui si erano dannati l'esistenza, in cerca di un sistema per richiamare i loro cari dall'aldilà? La mente di Harry vagò su quel pensiero. Chissà cosa avrebbe provato se, al posto di Audrey, ci fosse stato Sirius. O Silente. O Fred, Remus, Tonks... suo padre, sua madre...

«Potevate avvertirmi in anticipo. Avrei organizzato una cena migliore.» Audrey sospirò e crollò il capo. «Beh, allora è meglio che mi sbrighi a finire. Perce, ti occupi tu di Molly, per favore? Harry, dammi una mano in cucina, così facciamo prima.»

«Amore, sai che è maleducazione schiavizzare gli ospiti.» Percy piazzò una mano in mezzo alla schiena di Harry e lo sospinse verso le scale. «Andiamo, ti porto a salutare tua nipote.»

Per loro grande fortuna, Audrey aveva già ripulito ogni traccia del _peccato contro gli Dei e la natura_ costituito dall'ultimo pannolino di Molly; quando entrarono nella cameretta, la bambina se ne stava beata nel lettino, circondata dai suoi peluche - uno dei quali, notò Harry, era lo stesso Snaso di James. 

«Ma è cresciuta tantissimo!» esclamò, guadagnandosi un raro ed enorme sorriso da Percy. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista? La ricordava piccolissima e incapace di stare seduta da sola, ora invece si alzava in piedi aggrappandosi alle sbarre del lettino e quasi saltellava alla prospettiva di essere presa in braccio, mentre emetteva sillabe incomprensibili.

La socialità era tutta della madre.

«Ehilà! Guarda chi è venuto a trovarti.» Percy si sfilò gli occhiali prima di sollevarla e stamparle un bacio sulla guancia, facendola ridere. «Vuoi salutare zio Harry?» 

Gliela mise in braccio, e subito Molly gli tirò via le lenti, proprio come faceva James. Una visione del futuro attraversò la mente di Harry: suo figlio e sua nipote che si contendevano il Boccino durante una partita a Quidditch. La prospettiva non sembrava poi così assurda.

_E dire che ti avremmo persa._

«Ti somiglia un sacco,» mentì. Percy sbuffò col naso e passò le dita tra i riccioli rosso fiamma di Molly, l'unico tratto che sembrava aver ereditato da lui.

«Macché. È identica a Audrey, per fortuna.»

«Una Audrey rossa.» Rialzò lo sguardo su Percy e sentì una stretta al cuore, nel ritrovare sul suo viso la stessa espressione distante che aveva al funerale. «Non le succederà niente, Perce, te lo prometto,» mormorò.

L'altro non rispose; continuò ad accarezzare la testolina della figlia, poi borbottò qualcosa sull'andare ad aiutare Audrey e lasciò Harry da solo con sua nipote.

Per la mezz'ora successiva i due giocarono assieme nel salotto, con in sottofondo i rumori della cucina e le voci basse di Percy e Audrey che conversavano tra loro. Molly si dimostrò una bambina assolutamente adorabile, nonché dotata già di un'ostinazione da Grifondoro nella maniera in cui, con le sue gambette che cominciavano appena a sostenerla, cercava di tenersi in piedi appigliandosi a qualunque oggetto a disposizione: ogni volta che perdeva l'equilibrio ricadeva sul sedere con un tonfo, solo per ridacchiare e raddoppiare gli sforzi per alzarsi. Harry si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe di sicuro passato più tempo con lei, se quella notte le cose fossero andate secondo i piani.

Stando alla ricostruzione che Archer aveva fatto con Percy, e che lui aveva letto nei giorni successivi all'arresto di Varnos, la famiglia aveva cenato e si era coricata alla solita ora; poco prima delle tre di notte, Percy si era alzato per controllare Molly e aveva trovato Audrey nello studio, come spesso accadeva; avevano parlato per qualche minuto, poi avevano avvertito una presenza in casa. Lei era salita in camera della bambina, lui era rimasto a controllare le protezioni ed era rientrato nello studio, dove aveva visto le "ombre luminose", per risvegliarsi infine in preda ad atroci dolori in ospedale. Il racconto coincideva con le tempistiche della morte di Audrey e con il posizionamento dei corpi quando la Squadra era arrivata a casa loro. 

Ciò forniva a Harry dei punti fermi molto importanti: il dove e il quando. Secondo Varnos, la magia di sangue che avrebbe fermato i Divoratori sarebbe stata massimamente efficace se svolta il più vicino possibile al momento e al luogo del loro arrivo, valeva a dire intorno alle tre e nello studio pentagonale. Quindi, Harry doveva trovarsi nello studio quando Audrey vi fosse scesa, e una volta lì convincerla a eseguire il rituale utilizzando il suo sangue. Non era un gran piano e aveva più falle che altro, ma era il meglio che aveva potuto mettere insieme nel poco tempo a sua disposizione, perciò avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo funzionare.

_Eh, che ci vuole. "Ciao, cognata insonne. Sono nel tuo studio, nel cuore della notte, in mezzo ai tuoi libri oscuri perché boh, mi gira così. A proposito, ti andrebbe di svolgere questa magia a me totalmente sconosciuta proprio qui e adesso? Tieni, fammi un bel taglio netto. Perché? Ma per la scienza, ovvio."_

_Certo, facilissimo. Grande piano, Potter. Di sicuro Audrey non si insospettirà e non ti farà il terzo grado per capire tutto._

E c'erano pochissimi dubbi che lei _avrebbe_ capito tutto. Se riusciva a sognare l'Uroboro attraverso i cicli, e se prima le era bastato uno sguardo per intuire che c'era qualcosa di strano in lui, figuriamoci se non era in grado di mettere assieme i pezzi e...

«Harry? A tavola! Lavatevi le mani!»

«Arriviamo!»

A differenza dello studio, che aveva visto per la prima volta quando Audrey era stata Legata, la cucina non era una novità assoluta per Harry. La ricordava piccola e ben fornita, con al centro un tavolo largo abbastanza per quattro persone e diverse credenze marroni in cui la padrona di casa teneva, seguendo un ordine noto solo a lei, sia il cibo che molti ingredienti per le pozioni. Prima di sedersi, Harry osservò l'interno di un pensile lasciato aperto: chissà se Audrey aveva mai _accidentalmente_ preparato dei piatti con la bile di armadillo o le code di scorpione, magari quando c'era Kingsley ospite a cena...

«So cosa stai pensando,» gli sussurrò Percy, prendendogli Molly dalle braccia, «ma puoi stare tranquillo: ho controllato e non ci sono occhi di tritone nello stufato.»

«Guarda che ti sento!» esclamò lei in risposta. Una pentola fumante passò sopra le teste dei due uomini, per planare dolcemente in mezzo ai piatti posati sul tavolo; sul seggiolone di Molly, invece, comparve un piattino di verdure lesse che la bambina iniziò subito a divorare con le mani. «Non dargli retta, Harry, non ho _mai_ confuso una pietanza con una pozione...»

_«...finora.»_

Audrey lanciò a Percy un'occhiata di fuoco, che lui ignorò del tutto mettendosi invece a preparare i piatti. «Spero ti piaccia lo stufato,» disse allora lei a Harry, sedendogli davanti. «Non è come quello di mia suocera, ma credo di cavarmela.»

In effetti era anche meglio di quello che cucinava la signora Weasley, ma Harry si guardò bene dal dirlo ad alta voce. «È buonissimo,» le rispose dopo un paio di bocconi voraci. Lei lo ringraziò con un sorriso, poi si accigliò e si rivolse al marito.

«Se hai tanta paura che ti avveleni, perché non approfitti delle ferie che ti ha dato il tuo amichetto e non mi sistemi il laboratorio, così ci posso tenere gli ingredienti?» lo apostrofò con una punta di acidità. «Sono due anni che me lo prometti e non lo fai, magari questa è la volta buona.» 

Lui sbuffò. «Ferie? Magari. Devo comunque lavorare. Harry e io abbiamo portato qui quattro borse cariche di Passaporte da disinnescare...»

«Mh, e poi sono io quella che schiavizza gli ospiti,» commentò lei, facendo l'occhiolino a Harry.

«...perciò non ho il tempo fisico di occuparmi _anche_ del tuo laboratorio.»

«Se hai bisogno di aiuto, esiste una soluzione semplicissima. Lo sai.»

Il tono era moderato, ma preludeva chiaramente a una discussione. Percy lo confermò, smettendo di mangiare e scoccando uno sguardo esasperato alla moglie.

«Oh, no, non vorrai dire...»

«Mh-mh.»

«No, _ti prego,_ non ricominciare con questa storia.»

«Perché? Sai benissimo che è una grande idea!»

« _No_ , Audrey.»

«Cos'è una grande idea?» chiese Harry. Parte di lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato ad assistere a un battibecco tra quei due, specie dopo quanto gli aveva confidato Audrey, ma la verità era che non gli importava. No, nemmeno questo era giusto: la verità era che _non vedeva l'ora._ Erano così... così vivi, loro e Molly, così presenti e vicini accanto a lui. Dopo averli persi quando aveva appena iniziato a considerarli importanti nella sua vita, il minimo che potesse fare era goderseli il più possibile.

«Un _golem!_ » risposero contemporaneamente Percy e Audrey, il primo con un sospiro, la seconda piena di entusiasmo. «Un fedele servitore tuttofare, nato dall'umile argilla,» continuò lei, trasognata. «L'anno scorso ho partecipato a un workshop tenuto in Sala da alcuni colleghi di Praga, e...»

«E da allora non fa che parlarne.» Percy si passò le mani sul viso. Aveva l'aria di aver affrontato quella conversazione molte volte, eppure Harry avrebbe giurato che c'era un sottile divertimento nella sua voce. «È un mostro di fango senziente, Audrey.»

«Non fango, _argilla_. Mischiata alla saliva del creatore. Una magia così elementare che...»

«Argilla e _sputo_ senziente, allora. Mi rifiuto di tenere una robaccia del genere attorno a Molly.»

«Robaccia? Non esiste creatura più pulita di un golem!»

«Potrebbe diventare pericoloso.»

«Stupidaggini. I golem sono del tutto innocui, se realizzati correttamente.» 

«Hai detto bene, _se_. E poi,» Percy raddrizzò la schiena e si sistemò gli occhiali, «la legislazione britannica in proposito non è uguale a quella ceca: qui servono dei permessi apposta per realizzarne uno, per animarlo, per tenerlo in casa...»

«Solo se rendiamo pubblica la cosa. Quello che il Ministero non sa, non può ferirlo.»

«Audrey, io _sono_ un funzionario del Ministero!»

«E allora? Harry è un Auror, e non fa tutte queste storie.»

«In realtà, l'idea di avere un golem domestico mi sembra ottima,» dichiarò lui con convinzione, per il puro gusto di vedere l'espressione piccata di Percy.

«Harry, tu straparli. Hai la più vaga _idea_ della burocrazia necessaria anche solo per iniziare il processo di creazione? E ovviamente dovrei occuparmene io! Sarebbe un incubo dall'inizio alla fine...»

«Scartoffie da compilare, un _incubo_? Ti divertiresti come un vergine a Beltane!» sbottò Audrey, facendolo arrossire e costringendo Harry a soffocare una risata nello stufato.

«Non è questo il punto! E comunque, i golem vanno comandati in yiddish. Tu parli yiddish, moglie mia?»

«Non importa. Moshe e Pavel ce l'hanno, perché io no?» 

«Moshe e Pavel possono averlo perché parlano yiddish. Tu non impareresti a parlare yiddish nemmeno se inventassero un incantesimo per imparare a parlare yiddish.» Per Godric, era così _palese_ che si stessero divertendo da matti a discutere per quella stupidaggine. Harry si domandò come avesse fatto a non capirlo prima; eppure li conosceva da anni.

«Puoi sempre impararlo tu, no? Sei tu il nerd delle lingue.»

«Se devo imparare una lingua lo faccio per lavoro, non per scopi personali!»

«Nemmeno per rimorchiare?» fece Harry, incapace di trattenersi. La sua domanda ebbe l'effetto di far sbiancare Percy, Audrey invece lo guardò interessata.

«Non...» balbettò lui. «Non capisco adesso cosa c'entri questo con...»

«Rispondi all'Auror, _caro_. Cos'è questa storia del rimorchiare?»

«Tua figlia si sta infilando una carota nel naso.»

«Cos... Molly, _ferma!_ Non si fa!» Audrey si girò subito verso la bambina, e Percy ne approfittò per indirizzare un "Harry, no!" silenzioso e terrorizzato al cognato.

«Scusa!» mimò lui, reprimendo a stento una risata.

Nel frattempo, l'Alchimista aveva sistemato Molly e aveva ripreso a mangiare con stizza. «Che noia, però, non posso mai fare niente. Non posso andare a Ingolstadt a saccheggiare il laboratorio di Victor, non posso testare le pozioni su Hermes e sul Crup dei vicini, non posso crearmi un golem...»

«Allora, Harry, com'è avere un matrimonio normale? Me lo chiedo da sempre e sarei proprio curioso di scoprirlo.»

«Oh, giusto!» Audrey abbandonò il tono petulante e guardò verso di lui. «Come sta Ginny? Percy mi ha detto che l'ha trovata meglio...»

«Sì, sta molto meglio.» Harry ripensò allo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando si erano salutati, a Grimmauld Place. «Credo stia per rimettersi del tutto, è... è praticamente quella di prima. Anche per come ha reagito alla... situazione.»

Lei sorrise di cuore. «Meno male. Se vuoi farla stare più tranquilla, dille che questo pomeriggio i nostri occultisti hanno svolto i rituali protettivi. Saremo coperti almeno per due settimane.»

«Già fatto?» Percy sembrava stupito. «Kingsley vi ha già contattati?»

«Oh, eccome. Ha scritto una lettera _oltraggiosa_ , ha praticamente ordinato al Magistero di attivarsi entro oggi senza se e senza ma. Viridios era furioso, continuava a dire che non si deve permettere di trattarci come fossimo roba sua... Ehi, tutto bene?»

Harry si riscosse, realizzando di avere la bocca spalancata. L'accenno a Kingsley gli aveva fatto tornare in mente una frase che il Ministro aveva detto il giorno in cui erano andati a parlargli - _ieri,_ si corresse.

«Oh... sì, sì, tutto bene.» Si schiarì la voce. «Quindi avete svolto i rituali di sangue?»

Il viso di Audrey si incupì. «I... cosa?» domandò.

«Rituali di sangue. Kingsley li ha chiamati così.»

Certo. Lei non poteva ricordarselo, perché l'intera giornata precedente era stata cancellata dalla sua memoria, ma Shacklebolt all'inizio aveva rifiutato di chiedere aiuto alla Loggia perché non voleva compissero "rituali di sangue". Il che suonava terribilmente simile a "magia di sangue". E se Harry fosse riuscito a...

«Li ha chiamati così? Quando?»

«Quando siamo andati a parlargli ieri, insieme a Hermione,» rispose in fretta Percy. «Tu ti stavi ancora riprendendo da...»

«Oh, giusto.» Audrey sbuffò e scosse la testa. «Figuriamoci. Solo un ignorante come Kingsley può pensare che usiamo la magia di sangue per i nostri rituali protettivi.»

_Oh, Merlino, grazie. Grazie grazie grazie._

Perfetto. Se avesse preso _ora_ il discorso sulla magia di sangue, _dopo_ sarebbe stato più facile suggerire a Audrey di svolgerne una. «Ah, sono due cose diverse?» Mise i gomiti sul tavolo e si protese in avanti, fingendo interesse. «Che differenza c'è?»

«Dunque, in generale la magia di sangue è quella che sfrutta i poteri del sangue umano o animale per canalizzare determinate forze, o incrementare l'effetto di un'altra magia,» attaccò subito a spiegare lei, coi suoi classici modi calmi da insegnante. «Per estensione, vengono chiamati "magie di sangue" tutti i rituali alchemici e occulti in cui essa viene usata. Però è raro che si tratti di rituali protettivi.»

«Perché?»

«Perché, salvo poche e felici eccezioni,» accennò con la testa verso Harry, «il potere protettivo del sangue è limitato nel tempo e nella direzione. Deve esserci un legame tra protettore e protetto, inoltre gli effetti non durano a lungo quanto si vorrebbe. Se avessimo usato il sangue della Loggia per tutte le possibili vittime del nostro evocatore, ne avremmo coperte solo tre o quattro e solo per due giorni.»

«Perciò, se uno volesse estendere la propria protezione su qualcuno con cui ha un legame, potrebbe svolgere un rituale con la magia di sangue. Giusto?»

«Sì, ma come ho detto...»

«Allora potremmo farne uno per Molly?»

Audrey sembrò gelarsi a quella domanda, come anche Percy. I due divennero seri e si scambiarono una lunga occhiata silenziosa. «Uhm... no, non penso sia una buona idea,» rispose poi lei.

«Perché no? Anche se dura poco, sarebbe una...»

« _No_.»

Il tono secco e deciso lasciò Harry interdetto. «Non pratico la magia di sangue,» continuò Audrey, con una sbrigativa freddezza che strideva con la giovialità di poco prima. Perplesso, L'Auror guardò verso Percy, ma lui teneva lo sguardo puntato sul piatto vuoto, quasi volesse evitare di essere coinvolto nel discorso.

«Perché? Non è... magia oscura, giusto?» tentò allora.

«Non di per sé, dipende dall'uso che se ne fa.» Audrey strinse i denti e guardò altrove. «Ma io non la pratico in nessun caso.»

«E perché...»

«Hai ancora fame, Harry? Posso prepararti qualcos'altro, se vuoi.»

Il sorriso tirato e il cambio repentino di argomento la dicevano lunga sul nervosismo dell'Alchimista. L'atmosfera conviviale si era spenta di colpo, risucchiata via da... cosa? Quale diavolo era il problema con la magia di sangue? Quella donna era capace di parlare in lungo e in largo di Arti Oscure e nefandezze indicibili senza batter ciglio, e ora si bloccava davanti alla semplice ipotesi di un rituale protettivo? E in nome di Merlino, perché _l'unica_ possibile salvezza per Audrey e Molly doveva passare per _l'unico_ tipo di magia che scatenava quel rifiuto nell' _unica_ persona che poteva compierla?

Harry avrebbe potuto insistere, certo. Chiedere maggiori spiegazioni, far sì che l'argomento non venisse lasciato cadere tanto facilmente; alla fine però ci rinunciò. Non voleva rischiare di aumentare l'ostilità di sua cognata, e comunque l'importante era averne parlato. Più tardi, nello studio, avrebbe ripreso il discorso e trovato il modo - qualsiasi modo - di farle cambiare parere. Si sarebbe inventato qualcosa.

 _Doveva_ inventarsi qualcosa.

_Com'era quella storia sulla fatica? Che ci fa apprezzare di più i nostri risultati?_

_Varnos del cazzo._

Sospirò e stirò a sua volta le labbra in un sorriso. «No, grazie. Sono a posto.» Si schiarì la gola. «Ho visto che Molly riesce quasi a tenersi in piedi. Ha cominciato da molto?»

Il cambio di discorso ebbe l'effetto di rischiarare il viso di Audrey e far rialzare il capo a Percy. Nel giro di due minuti, Harry fu reso edotto di _tutti_ i progressi che la piccola aveva fatto negli ultimi mesi, minuscoli segnali di crescita che riempivano i due genitori di orgoglio e gioia; ciò lo portò a parlare di James, delle differenze che aveva riscontrato con Molly, e lo spinse addirittura a chiedere consigli su come affrontare i cambiamenti che lo aspettavano da lì in avanti - non disprezzando per una volta il parere di suo cognato in proposito. Fu questi a notare, una mezz'ora dopo, i primi segni di stanchezza della bambina, che per tutto il tempo aveva partecipato coi suoi balbettii entusiasti e che ora si strofinava gli occhi infastidita.

«Ci penso io,» disse alzandosi in piedi. «Mostri tu a Harry le protezioni?»

«Certo, amore. A dopo.»

Audrey seguì Percy e Molly con lo sguardo mentre uscivano dalla cucina, diretti al piano superiore. «Allora, Potter,» disse poi, mandando i piatti a pulirsi da soli nel lavello, «serviva un pluriomicida per farti venire a cena da noi?»

Per la seconda volta nella serata, Harry avvampò. Provò a farfugliare una risposta, ma lei lo fermò con una risatina e un gesto della mano. «Tranquillo, ti prendo in giro. Però sono contenta che tu sia venuto, nonostante le circostanze.» Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si strinse nelle spalle. «Raramente abbiamo ospiti qui, a parte i nostri genitori e quell'Asticello nel culo che è Kingsley.»

«Mi dispiace. Sarei dovuto venire a trovarvi molto tempo fa.»

«Non è mai troppo tardi.» Guardò dietro di sé, verso uno dei pensili. «Ehi, il mio confratello Taliesin fa l'idromele in casa. Ti va di assaggiarlo?»

«Uhm, non so se dovrei bere. Sono in servizio.»

«Giuro di non dirlo a nessuno.» Audrey si segnò fronte, bocca e cuore, prima di evocare due bicchieri e Appellare la bottiglia dal pensile. «Allora, Potter...»

Harry ridacchiò. «Un tempo mi chiamavi "Potter" solo quando eri arrabbiata con me, e ora sono già due volte di fila. Che vuoi, Bennet?»

Lei attese di aver riempito i bicchieri prima di parlare. «Volevo sapere se ci sono novità, tutto qui. Percy non mi dice niente del caso, credo mi stia punendo per... beh, lo sai.» Strinse le labbra e arrossì. «Essermi presentata fatta al Ministero per poi collassare davanti a tutti.»

Harry accettò il bicchiere e l'annusò. Cazzo se era forte. «Non preoccuparti, la tua spiegazione è stata comunque ottima. Hermione era molto colpita.»

«Davvero?!»

«Ha detto che sei stata impeccabile.» _Quando hai parlato davanti a Kingsley, sobria e con l'uniforme della Loggia Alchemica, ma facciamo finta che valga comunque._

Vide Audrey arrossire ancora di più e chinare il capo - diamine, in quel momento aveva la stessa espressione imbarazzata di Percy. «Detto da lei è un grosso complimento, considerato... beh, che non sono la sua persona preferita al mondo.» Scosse la testa. «Quindi? Scoperto qualcosa di nuovo?»

Harry se la prese comoda prima di rispondere: alzò il bicchiere e bevve un lungo sorso di idromele. Sulla lingua era dolce e frizzante, ma dopo qualche secondo la botta alcolica gli arrivò dritta nella gola e lo costrinse a tossire. «Non...» sputacchiò e si schiarì la voce. «Non ci sono... grandi novità, a dire il vero.»

«Oh. E che avete fatto stasera, allora?»

«Abbiamo, uhm, riguardato da capo i fascicoli, per controllare se potevamo unire qualche pezzo con quello che ci hai detto tu.»

«E non avete trovato proprio niente?»

Scosse la testa. «Forse un paio di idee, ma nulla di concreto.»

«Mh.» Audrey lo scrutò con la stessa attenzione che gli aveva dedicato prima, e d'istinto Harry abbassò gli occhi. Era _quasi_ certo che la sua amica non fosse una Legilimens, ma con gli Alchimisti non si sapeva mai. «Se dovessi scoprire qualcosa, me lo dirai?» chiese lei infine. «Voglio solo sapere... quanto devo preoccuparmi per Molly.»

Ah, se solo avesse potuto dirle _tutto_ quello che aveva scoperto negli ultimi giorni. Dirle che erano finiti in un casino temporale, che lei e sua figlia erano in pericolo, che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per porre fine a quell'incredibile vicenda... sarebbe stato _così_ facile risolvere quel caso, se soltanto avesse potuto parlarne con lei.

Ma aveva fatto un giuramento ai Divoratori e, peggio ancora, aveva ricevuto un monito da Varnos. Se le creature l'avessero sentito dire la verità a qualcuno, avrebbero ucciso tutti i bambini - il che, realizzò con un brivido, presupponeva che fossero sempre nei suoi paraggi e sempre in ascolto.

_E se non le dico la verità, rischio di non riuscire a salvarla. Situazione del cazzo. Perché sempre a me?_

«Se dovesse saltar fuori qualcosa, sarai la prima a saperlo,» mentì con un sorriso. «E non devi preoccuparti per Molly. Ci sono qua io.»

Audrey sollevò le sopracciglia. «Se non funzionano i rituali protettivi e i Marchi che ho apposto io stessa, temo che tu non possa fare proprio nulla. Ma ti ringrazio per la tua premura,» rispose asciutta, prima di bere il suo idromele tutto d'un fiato. «Senti... scusa se ho reagito male, prima.»

«Reagito...»

«Al discorso sulla magia di sangue. Noi... non ci piace parlarne. Tutto qui.» Serrò i denti e guardò altrove, come aveva fatto prima. «Spero di non averti offeso.»

«Non l'hai fatto. Tranquilla.»

Bevvero dell'altro idromele, ciascuno perso nei suoi pensieri. Quelli di Harry giravano tutti attorno al suo piano raffazzonato, ai mille modi in cui poteva andare storto e al fatto che quella situazione gli ricordava una partita a scacchi, e lui era sempre stato una merda a scacchi. Possibile che non esistesse una soluzione alternativa al tenere tutto nascosto e sperare che le cose andassero per il meglio? Se solo avesse fatto capire all'Alchimista che _doveva_ ricorrere a quel tipo di magia, e usare il _suo_ sangue... ma non poteva certo dirglielo. O no?

In fondo... in fondo, Audrey era riuscita a comunicargli parte della soluzione al caso mentre era Legata, no? Aveva trovato il sistema di aggirare la maledizione e dargli un indizio, per quanto piccolo. Non avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso anche lui, suggerendole qualcosa in modo non troppo esplicito? Ma _come_ suggerire l'esistenza di creature extradimensionali capaci di modulare lo scorrere del tempo e asservite a un pazzo criminale?

_Però aspetta. Aspetta. Come ha detto il Divoratore? La sua mente è aperta._

«Beh,» Audrey sospirò e si alzò in piedi, «non so te, ma io sono un po' stanca, quindi ora ti mostro dove sono le protezioni e poi ti preparo il divano. Non abbiamo una stanza degli ospiti, però...»

«Aspetta.»

«Mh?»

Harry deglutì. La sua memoria... era in grado di ricordare l'Uroboro attraverso i cicli. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse provato a forzarla un po'?

«Posso farti una domanda?» fece, in tono casuale. «Ho una curiosità e non so a chi altro chiedere.»

Audrey tornò a sedersi e si protese verso di lui. «Ma certo! Dimmi pure.»

«Ecco... per caso...» Deglutì di nuovo. _Merlino, fa' che i Divoratori non uccidano mio figlio solo per questo._ «Per caso sai cosa significa _Edax rerum?_ »

La vide sbattere le palpebre più volte, perplessa, per poi spalancare gli occhi e la bocca. Harry sentì il proprio cuore sobbalzare e per un breve istante si illuse di aver avuto l'idea giusta, ma lei lo stupì con l'ultima domanda che si sarebbe aspettato di udire.

«Ti stai dando ai classici della letteratura Babbana?» chiese infatti, con un sorrisetto dei suoi.

Toccò a lui sbattere le palpebre. «In... in che senso?»

Lei ridacchiò e iniziò a recitare: « _Tempus edax rerum, tuque, invidiosa vetustas, omnia destruitis vitiataque dentibus aevi..._ eccetera eccetera, non ho più la memoria di una volta.» Rise più forte, forse nel vedere l'espressione persa di Harry. «È un verso delle Metamorfosi di Ovidio, si riferisce al tempo che divora ogni cosa col suo scorrere. Ci si è anche ispirato Shakespeare per un sonetto, il 19 se non ricordo male. Da dove l'hai pescato?»

Fu molto difficile reprimere la delusione. «Io... non saprei. Mi gira nella testa da un po'... forse l'ho letto su una lapide.»

«Un po' inquietante come epitaffio. Il giorno lontano in cui toccherà a me, ti prego, fa' in modo che scrivano una frase sconcia sulla mia tomba.» Sorrise, ma un istante dopo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sai... no, niente.»

«Cosa?»

«Nulla, solo... un déjà vu. Colpa della stanchezza.» Agitò una mano e si rialzò. «Andiamo, dai.»

Harry la seguì in giro per casa, ascoltando con un orecchio solo i suoi discorsi sui Marchi, sulle virtù delle stanze pentagonali e sull'impossibilità di Smaterializzarsi al piano di sopra. Audrey gli preparò il divano sempre chiacchierando, gli disse che se si annoiava poteva prendere tutti i libri che voleva - _ma non quelli sulla seconda libreria, terzo scaffale, a quelli non piace essere toccati -_ e fu soltanto quando lei gli augurò la buona notte e fece per ritirarsi che Harry si ricordò di doverle consegnare un messaggio.

«Ehi, Audrey?»

Era già a metà scale, verso la cameretta di Molly. «Sì?»

«Ron mi ha detto di riferirti queste parole: ci tre.»

«Ci tre?»

«Ha detto che tu sai cosa significa.»

Lei strinse gli occhi e grugnì. «Certo che lo so, per Crowley. Pedone in C3, apertura Saragozza.» Sbuffò e si passò le mani sul viso. _«Perché_ me lo hai detto? Ora resterò sveglia a pensare a come rispondere! Sarà una notte lunghissima, cazzo...»

E se ne andò mugugnando, lasciandolo solo nel salotto con le sue preoccupazioni.

Lunghissima? Magari. In un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe stata la notte più breve della vita di Harry. Tanto valeva prendersi un libro da leggere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Post fata resurgo_ : dopo la morte risorgo (motto latino, c.d. "dell'araba fenice")


	22. In Girum Imus Nocte

Non era stato _l'incubo_ a svegliarlo. In quel caso si sarebbe ritrovato accartocciato sul bordo del letto, con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, le dita aggrappate disperatamente al lenzuolo e il corpo paralizzato; invece era seduto, il cuore a mille e tutti i sensi all’erta, a malapena consapevole di dove si trovasse ma con la certezza che qualcosa fosse fuori posto. Proprio come era successo il giorno prima, quando la cosa fuori posto era Audrey sanguinante nello studio.

Percy trattenne il fiato e tese le orecchie, in cerca del rumore che poteva averlo strappato al sonno profondo, ma non udì nulla a parte il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato. A differenza sua, la casa dormiva placida. 

_Certo. A differenza mia, la casa non ha i nervi a pezzi._

Sbuffò e si strofinò gli occhi. Calmo, doveva stare calmo. Probabilmente era stata Molly a svegliarlo, con uno dei suoi gridolini che tanto gli scuotevano il sistema nervoso, oppure poteva essere stato Harry dal salotto - era pur sempre una presenza estranea, benché familiare, e lui era così teso in quei giorni che bastava _l'idea_ di avere qualcuno in casa per agitarlo.

Ad ogni modo, dato che era sveglio, tanto valeva alzarsi e dare una controllata: cercò a tentoni gli occhiali e la bacchetta sul comodino, e solo dopo che il _Lumos_ ebbe rischiarato la camera si accorse che Audrey non era lì. _Starà pensando alla partita con Ron._

Uscì dalla stanza e passò nel salotto. Harry era sdraiato sul divano, la bacchetta ancora accesa poggiata sul tavolino e un libro spalancato sul viso. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente mentre russava della grossa. Doveva essere la prima volta in sette mesi che dormiva indisturbato, realizzò Percy con un sospiro comprensivo; gli tolse il libro dalla faccia e gli sfilò gli occhiali con attenzione, per non svegliarlo, infine spense la sua bacchetta e salì al piano di sopra.

Molly si era effettivamente spostata nel sonno e dormiva con i piedi al posto della testa, le coperte gettate ovunque tranne che sul suo piccolo corpo. Percy gliele sistemò e si soffermò ad accarezzarle i capelli, sicuro che non l'avrebbe svegliata: la piccola era talmente distrutta dall'aver giocato per tutta la sera con suo zio che si era addormentata come un sasso non appena lui l'aveva messa nel lettino, e sembrava che avrebbe continuato così per tutta la notte. Lasciò la camera in punta di piedi, socchiudendo la porta, poi si diresse verso le scale.

Dallo studio filtrava la luce tenue di una bacchetta, a conferma che Audrey si trovava proprio lì. Entrando, Percy vide che non era seduta al tavolo a ponderare sugli scacchi, come se l'era figurata, bensì in piedi, dritta e immobile, le spalle rivolte alla porta. Coi capelli sciolti lunghi fino alla vita, la camicia da notte chiara e i piedi scalzi sul pavimento di legno, sembrava quasi un fantasma. Fissava una delle librerie, o forse l'angolo tra essa e la finestra - l'angolo dove Percy l'aveva trovata il giorno prima. _La mia cosa fuori posto._

Per l'ennesima volta in due giorni dovette reprimere un brivido. «Ehi,» chiamò in un sussurro, per non interrompere il sonno della casa. «Tutto bene?»

Audrey non rispose né si girò. Lui le si avvicinò con cautela, chiedendosi se avesse iniziato a camminare nel sonno come conseguenza della pozione per la memoria, ma quando fu a due passi da lei la vide chinare il capo e sospirare.

«Mi spiace, non volevo svegliarti,» mormorò Audrey.

«Non è colpa tua. Non mi ero neanche accorto che ti fossi alzata.»

«Oh. Hai avuto il solito incubo?»

«No, credo sia stato Harry. Hai sentito come russa?»

«Non ci ho fatto caso.» Finalmente si voltò. Era pallida e aveva lo sguardo smarrito. «L'aria è strana, stanotte.»

«Che intendi?»

«Ha un suono strano. Non vedi?»

Prima che Percy potesse rispondere, lei scrollò la testa con vigore. «Scusa,» riprese Audrey. «Non ho… non ho riposato molto in questi giorni, probabilmente farnetico.»

Gli rivolse un sorrisino mesto. Lui provò a ricambiarlo, ma riuscì solo a increspare le labbra in una smorfia stanca. «Possibile. Ti preparo una tisana?»

Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che hai?» domandò invece di rispondergli. «Non ti senti bene?»

_No, è da ieri che sto male, perché sei andata all’Ufficio Misteri senza prima dirmi nulla e come risultato ti hanno quasi ammazzata._

Si morse la lingua. Per la Dea, quanto era stupido. Credeva di essere riuscito a reprimere la rabbia e la delusione che provava nei confronti di sua moglie, invece... invece erano ancora lì, fastidiose e pungenti, talmente evidenti che persino Harry se n'era accorto e ci aveva tenuto a consigliargli di lasciar stare. 

Harry... chissà cosa doveva aver pensato di lui, vedendolo così. Lo stesso che pensava Ron, probabilmente: _sei sempre il solito stronzo._ In tutta onestà, Percy non avrebbe potuto dargli torto.

«Sono solo preoccupato,» rispose. «Per... questa situazione.»

Non suonava molto convincente, persino una meno sveglia di Audrey avrebbe capito che si trattava di una mezza verità. Lei lo guardò stringendo gli occhi come se volesse analizzarlo, ma dovette rinunciarci, perché crollò il capo e sospirò.

«Anch'io,» ammise. «Non faccio che pensare a quei poveri genitori.» Si passò una mano sul viso. «Mi sento così inutile.»

«Sei stata di grande aiuto, invece. Hai tradotto i simboli e...»

«No. Non tutti. Quell’Uroboro… non riesco a levarmelo dalla testa.»

Percy provò una fitta allo stomaco. Quindi ci stava _ancora_ pensando, nonostante tutto. «Smetti di arrovellarti,» disse, sperando che la sua voce suonasse ferma. «Harry ha una pista, se ne occuperà lui. Tu hai fatto abbastanza.»

_Sei quasi morta, che altro vuoi?_

Audrey grugnì e lasciò ricadere la mano. «Macché. Mi pare di non fare _mai_ abbastanza.» Il suo sguardo vagò nella penombra dello studio, verso il tavolo ennagonale e le carte che lo ingombravano. «Ho tutti questi progetti da finire, tutti questi libri da leggere... e... e poi penso a tutti quei bambini, a Molly, e al fatto che non ci sono mai per lei. Non avrei dovuto tornare al lavoro così presto, dovevo… dovevo fare come Ginny...»

Deglutì. Godric, sembrava sempre così piccola nei suoi momenti di crisi. Percy si sentì invadere da un’ondata di affetto nei suoi confronti, che si scontrò con la morsa di rabbia che ancora gli attanagliava le viscere.

_Oh, ma piantala, imbecille. Sei ridicolo._

Harry aveva ragione, aveva assolutamente ragione: era insensato prendersela in quel modo con Audrey. Potevano esserci decine di buoni motivi per cui non gli aveva detto che sarebbe andata all'Ufficio Misteri, poteva anche averlo deciso lì per lì mentre lui era a discutere con Kingsley. La conosceva, no? Era capace di alzarsi a ore improbabili della notte solo per rileggere due righe di trattato, figuriamoci se non avrebbe seguito un'ispirazione fulminea che poteva salvare la vita di Molly. Voleva _davvero_ rovinare la nottata a se stesso e a sua moglie per quel rigurgito di egoismo, dimostrandosi _davvero_ lo stronzo che tutti - tranne lei - ritenevano che fosse?

Sospirò e mise la bacchetta sul tavolo. «Vieni qui,» mormorò, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi.

Audrey rimase immobile per un istante, prima di poggiare a sua volta la bacchetta e raggiungerlo. Si lasciò abbracciare con un sospiro, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Percy e posandogli con cautela le mani sulla schiena. 

«Andrà tutto bene,» le sussurrò lui tra i capelli. «Dobbiamo avere fiducia in Harry, d'accordo? È il salvatore del mondo magico, sa quello che fa.» La sentiva tesa tra le sue braccia, un concentrato di energia nervosa che rischiava di implodere e collassare da un momento all'altro. Le baciò la cima della testa e la strinse con maggior forza. «L'hai aiutato più di quanto credi, hai addirittura smesso di lavorare ai tuoi progetti per studiare quei simboli...»

«Era il minimo.» Audrey tirò su col naso. «L'ho fatto per nostra figlia.»

«Ed è per questo che sei una bravissima madre.»

Lei sbuffò e fece per tirarsi indietro. «Dico sul serio,» la fermò Percy. «Da quando è nata, non fai che pensare a Molly e a quel che è meglio per lei.» 

«Non è abbastanza. Sono sempre al lavoro, sto troppo poco con lei.»

«Ma _ci sei._ »

«Se...» Le dita di Audrey si strinsero sul suo pigiama. «Se le succedesse qualcosa mentre non sono con lei, non me lo perdonerei mai. Non… non potrei sopravvivere.»

Ah, se la capiva. A Percy era bastato vedere le condizioni in cui era ridotto il povero Oliver, per decidere che non avrebbe vissuto un giorno più di Molly.

«Non le succederà niente,» disse, un po' a sua moglie un po' a se stesso. «Abbiamo i pentagoni, porte e finestre sono Marchiate, e i tuoi confratelli hanno provveduto ai rituali protettivi. Andrà tutto bene. E poi...» gli scappò un mezzo sorriso, «abbiamo sempre l'Auror Potter a proteggerci.»

La sentì ridacchiare dal naso e rilassarsi leggermente. «Già. L'unico sbirro decente di Gran Bretagna, tutto per noi.»

«Vedi? Siamo al sicuro.»

Ridacchiò di nuovo. Stava meglio, Percy poteva sentirlo dal suo respiro che aveva preso il ritmo col proprio e dal progressivo ammorbidirsi delle sue spalle. Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimasero abbracciati nello studio, ma quando alla fine lei si staccò per guardarlo negli occhi e sorridergli, anche lui stava meglio.

«Ci salverà col suo russare?» scherzò Audrey, riferendosi a Harry.

«Ha un figlio di sette mesi, è stremato. Dagli tregua.» La baciò di nuovo sulla testa, stavolta indugiando più a lungo. «È talmente esaurito che prima mi ha abbracciato.»

« _Cosa?_ »

«Giuro.»

«E perché?»

«Non ne ho idea. Mi ha abbracciato e ha detto che sono un brav'uomo.»

Audrey lo guardò stringendo gli occhi. «Sicuro che sia davvero lui? Vuoi che lo esorcizzi?»

«Amore...»

«Che c'è? Potrebbe essere posseduto!»

«Non è posseduto, è stressato. Riconosco lo stress quando lo vedo.»

«Mh. Se lo dici tu...»

«Sai... sono quasi riuscito a chiedergli scusa, in quel momento.»

Il viso di Audrey fu rischiarato da un sorriso. «Quasi?»

«Mi ha interrotto, e poi... non c'è stata più occasione.»

«Beh, è già qualcosa.» Le sue dita si infilarono sotto il pigiama, gli percorsero la schiena seguendo tragitti a loro ben noti - sapeva sempre come toccarlo senza risvegliare il dolore delle ferite. «Prima o poi ci riuscirai. Hai tutta la vita per farlo.»

Godric, quello sguardo. Quando Audrey lo guardava così, lui riusciva quasi a illudersi di essere una persona migliore di quanto non fosse. Di potersi davvero meritare la compagnia di quella donna più grande, importante, intelligente, più _tutto_ di lui.

Tre anni che lo guardava in quel modo, eppure Percy non aveva mai capito cosa vedesse.

«Audrey?»

«Sì?»

_Mi dispiace. Non dovevo arrabbiarmi con te per una scemenza. Lo sai che ti amo, vero? Dovrei dirtelo più spesso._

«Stavo pensando...» Le spostò i capelli e le accarezzò una guancia. «Ti farebbe stare più tranquilla eseguire un, uhm, rituale dei tuoi? Giusto per sicurezza?»

Persa nella carezza, Audrey non reagì subito alla domanda; dopo qualche secondo, però, spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse. «Perce... no.» Scosse il capo più volte. «No, non è necessario, io...»

«Ma ti farebbe stare più tranquilla. Avanti.»

«No, sul serio. So che sei contrario alla magia di sangue.»

«Non sono contrario alla magia di sangue, sono contrario a che usi il _tuo_ sangue.» Si sciolse dall'abbraccio e tese la mano sinistra, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. «Tieni. È offerto volontariamente.»

Quasi sorrise nel vedere l'espressione di rimprovero di Audrey, alla luce lunare che entrava dalle finestre. Era l'espressione che gridava _Stupido ostinato Grifondoro_ a pieni polmoni, quella riservata ai rari momenti di altruismo che lei tanto disapprovava - come se fosse stata colpa di Percy, poi, e non della voce nel retro della sua testa che ripeteva _prendi me, prendi me, non prendere altri, prendi me_ da quando un muro si era portato via suo fratello.

Audrey scosse il capo e sospirò, ma gli prese comunque la mano tra le sue. I suoi occhi grigi scorsero sul palmo finché un piccolo sorriso non le spuntò sulle labbra.

«Romantico,» disse, soffocando una risatina. «Come il giorno in cui ci siamo innamorati.»

Ah. Doveva aver trovato la cicatrice di tre anni prima. Nonostante non fosse un ricordo felice, Percy grugnì divertito.

«Il giorno in cui _tu_ ti sei innamorata, Bennet. Io avevo già...»

«Ehm, ragazzi? Tutto bene?»

*

Audrey sobbalzò nel sentire la voce di Harry. Era così distratta da Percy e dal suono dell'aria, che non si era accorta del suo ingresso nello studio.

«Ehi,» lo salutò, lasciando la mano del marito. «Siamo tutti in giro di notte, eh? Ti abbiamo svegliato?»

Harry aveva l'aria stropicciata di chi aveva dormito fino a un minuto prima. Percy aveva ragione, quel poverino era esausto, però... c'era anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa che lei non riusciva proprio ad afferrare, nonostante l'avesse osservato con attenzione per tutta la serata. Qualcosa che... che non avrebbe dovuto trovare sul suo viso, ecco.

Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero e sorrise al ragazzo, che nel frattempo si stava passando le dita tra i capelli arruffati per ricomporsi.

«No, figurati, ero...» Harry si interruppe con un sussulto e girò il viso da una parte.

_Cosa diavolo... Oh._

Audrey guardò in giù: in effetti, la camicia da notte bianca lasciava pochissimo spazio all'immaginazione. Si spostò i lunghi capelli sul petto per coprirsi. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese poi, come se nulla fosse. 

Lui la osservò con la coda dell'occhio prima di voltarsi di nuovo. «Volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto,» rispose. «Ho sentito delle voci e…»

«Stavamo parlando di svolgere un rituale protettivo,» lo interruppe Percy. «Come quello che hai proposto a cena.» 

Harry spalancò gli occhi. «Davvero?! Credevo non voleste farlo...»

«Infatti è così.» Audrey sentì su di sé gli sguardi dei due uomini, e d'istinto incrociò le braccia. «Non è necessario scomodare altri poteri occulti per oggi,» riprese, «la magia della Loggia basta e avanza.»

Non appena ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, si sentì pizzicare lo stomaco dalla sgradevole sensazione di aver detto una sciocchezza. Perché mai? Era vero: i rituali protettivi della Loggia, come i Marchi che aveva apposto alle finestre e sulla porta d'ingresso, erano potenti a sufficienza da respingere quasi tutte le creature note dell'Altrove - _quasi,_ _appunto_. Una magia di sangue svolta appositamente per Molly avrebbe garantito una protezione molto maggiore, senza alcun dubbio, e da quando Harry l'aveva nominata a cena Audrey non faceva che pensare a _quanto_ sarebbe stata utile, però... però.

«Sicura?» Suo marito la scrutava come se avesse intuito il corso dei suoi pensieri. «Te l'ho detto, lo farei volentieri.»

«Ma io no.»

«Perché?»

_Perché l'ultima volta che ho usato il tuo sangue per una magia, ti ho visto morire. Letteralmente._

Audrey strinse i denti e chinò il capo, mentre la memoria di tre anni prima le attorcigliava le viscere come ogni volta che ci ripensava. Finché lei e Percy ne parlavano con leggerezza, come di un evento che tutto sommato li aveva uniti per la vita, poteva ancora sopportare il ricordo del momento più brutto della sua esistenza; poteva tollerare di discuterne, di rievocarlo, persino di riderci su. Ma non poteva immaginare di ripetere quell'esperienza, mai, nemmeno in parte. Era più forte di lei.

Di _entrambi_ , in realtà, visto che di solito anche Percy evitava accuratamente di parlare delle magie di sangue e dell'unico, orribile contatto che aveva avuto con esse. Era fra le cose che teneva sepolte dentro di sé, ben celate nei suoi abissi. Quella notte però doveva esserci qualcosa di diverso nell'aria, perché invece di ritirarsi nel consueto silenzio lui decise di insistere.

«Audrey...» sospirò e le riprese la mano tra le proprie. «Non essere irragionevole. Quello che abbiamo fatto tre anni fa era una Migrazione, un rituale rischioso, ma stavolta...»

«È comunque una magia di sangue.»

«Una _protezione_. Una magia perfettamente innocua. Non mi succederebbe nulla, e lo sai.»

_Dovrei prendere un coltello, aprirti il palmo, farti sanguinare. Farti male. Non posso farti male, amore mio, non dopo che ti ho quasi ucciso tre anni fa._

Dannazione, la sola idea le dava la nausea. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo più volte. Razionalmente sapeva benissimo che Percy aveva ragione, che non c'era nessun rischio, che un rituale protettivo richiedeva solo poche gocce di sangue e niente di più, eppure allo stesso tempo _non poteva._ Perché lui non lo capiva? Perché non capiva quel terrore inconscio e paralizzante che la coglieva al solo pensiero di versare il _suo_ sangue?

Oh, Ecate, se non fosse stata _così_ stanca, se l'aria non avesse avuto un suono _così_ vistoso e brillante quella notte, allora avrebbe avuto le forze di imporsi e respingere quell'idea, dire chiaro e tondo che tutta quella preoccupazione era inutile e non valeva la pena buttar via sangue magico per uno sciocco scrupolo... Ma era troppo, troppo tutto assieme, il pensiero di Molly e quei bambini e la voce di Harry come un tarlo inesorabile nel cervello, _potremmo farne uno per lei, anche se dura poco... perché no?_

Riaprì gli occhi. Quanto, _quanto_ odiava quando Percy la guardava così. Quello stronzo sapeva sempre renderla incapace di dirgli di no.

«Se...» Deglutì, la gola secca e la mente piena. _Perché no?_ «Se pensi davvero che sia utile...»

«Sì, amore. Saresti meno preoccupata, e anche io.»

Annuì. «Allora va bene. Però...» Si morse la lingua. «Non useremo il tuo sangue, useremo il mio.»

Com'era prevedibile, a quelle parole lui si incupì. «Non credo proprio,» sbottò, lasciandole la mano di colpo. «Abbiamo fatto un patto. Non ti permetto di sprecare il tuo sangue.»

Audrey fece spallucce. «E io non ti permetto di sprecare il tuo.»

«Il mio vale di meno!»

«Non per me.» 

«Audrey...» Percy emise un verso esasperato. «Adesso stai esagerando. Per il rituale basta qualche goccia...»

«Quindi posso farlo tranquillamente io.»

«No! Andiamo... Non stiamo parlando di un'Arte Oscura, non mi ucciderà se...»

«Non posso farti del male.» La voce le uscì più tremolante di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma questo non la fermò. «Non di nuovo. O usiamo il mio sangue, o non se ne fa niente.»

Sostenne lo sguardo duro di Percy senza battere ciglio. Stupido ostinato Grifondoro, lui e la sua mania di sacrificarsi per tutti nel piccolo e nel grande. Beh, non stavolta; stavolta Audrey ne avrebbe fatto una questione di principio, a costo di litigare _davvero_ con lui per la prima volta in mesi, se non in anni. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa che terminasse la discussione, ma in quel momento il rumore di una gola che si schiariva le ricordò che Harry era ancora lì presente.

«Scusate...»

Si girarono entrambi di scatto verso di lui. L'Auror si era avvicinato di un paio di passi. «Non ho capito un Bubotubero di tutto questo discorso, però potrei avere una soluzione.»

«Ossia?»

«Se tu non vuoi usare il sangue di Percy, e lui non vuole usare il tuo, allora perché non usate il mio?»

_Eh?_

Colta alla sprovvista da quella domanda inaspettata, Audrey si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre più e più volte. Cosa c'entrava adesso lui?

«Non... non è così che funziona,» riuscì infine ad articolare. «Vedi, perché la protezione sia efficace deve esserci un legame tra...»

«...tra protettore e protetto, sì.»

«Esatto. Perciò possiamo essere solo io e...»

«Perché? Anche io ho un legame con Molly.»

Sentì Percy tossicchiare, in quello che era un chiaro tentativo di ironia. Gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma in fondo non poteva dargli torto; stava per spiegare a Harry che un legame presupponeva qualcosa di più di un'unica serata trascorsa a giocare assieme, quando lui la interruppe con un'altra domanda inattesa.

«Ti ricordi il giorno in cui sono venuto qui a trovarvi, quando Molly era appena nata?» disse infatti. «Quel giorno mi hai chiesto se volevo essere il suo padrino.»

Audrey grugnì. «Sì, mi ricordo.» Ricordava anche la sua risata e le patetiche scuse che aveva accampato per rifiutare, ma era meglio non parlarne in quel momento.

«E ti ricordi perché me l'hai chiesto?»

C'era una strana luce nello sguardo di Harry, o era solo il riflesso della luna nei suoi occhiali? «Perché se tu e Percy vi siete conosciuti è stato solo grazie a me, e questo mi rende il responsabile indiretto dell'esistenza di Molly. Ora, non mi intendo di magie avanzate, ma mi sembra un legame abbastanza forte, no?»

«Non è...»

La risposta le morì sulle labbra mentre il suo cervello di colpo si attivava, smosso dalle parole di Harry. Quel discorso... era _perfettamente_ _logico,_ anche da un punto di vista magico. Perché non ci aveva pensato lei? Possibile che ci fosse davvero un modo per accontentare tutti - Percy, se stessa, il bisogno di proteggere Molly sempre più pressante a ogni secondo che passava - senza conseguenze negative per nessuno? Certo, avrebbe dovuto far del male al suo amico, ma _meglio lui di Percy,_ ripeteva una voce cinica nel retro della sua testa. 

Rimuginò in silenzio per diversi secondi, cercando in fretta una qualsiasi falla in quella soluzione così semplice. Alla fine si arrese all'evidenza.

«Non ha tutti i torti,» disse a Percy, che se ne stava rigido accanto a lei. «Harry _è_ legato a Molly. Il rituale protettivo funzionerebbe, e lo potremmo estendere anche a James.»

_E non ti farei del male, amore mio. E rispetterei la tua volontà. E proteggerei la nostra bambina._

«Non sono d'accordo.»

«Cosa?!»

Audrey sgranò gli occhi all'indirizzo di suo marito, e poté percepire Harry fare lo stesso. «Non possiamo ledere un ospite sotto il nostro tetto,» proseguì Percy, incrociando le braccia. «Va contro tutte le possibili regole umane e magiche.»

«Ma... ma cosa c'entra?» esclamò lei. «Non lo stiamo _ledendo,_ è un rituale protettivo!»

«Che include tagliargli il palmo della mano con un coltello. Mi spiace, ma non lo posso permettere.»

«Si è offerto lui!»

«E tecnicamente non sono un ospite, mi sono autoinvitato,» si intromise l'Auror.

«Non importa, Harry. Tu hai già fatto un sacrificio stasera, lasciando la tua famiglia per venire qui. Non è giusto che ti chiediamo anche...»

«Perce, te l'ho già detto. _Siamo_ una famiglia. E poi,» aggiunse in fretta, come a prevenire un'obiezione, «Audrey ha detto che posso proteggere anche James con lo stesso rituale, no? Tanto meglio, allora.»

«Harry... no. Non è giusto. Molly è mia figlia e...»

«E la mia figlioccia. Beh, per poco non lo è stata.» Harry fece spallucce. «Permettimi di aiutarti per una volta, va bene? Hai... avete fatto molto per me. Adesso voglio ricambiare. Per favore.» 

Allora non era solo un'impressione. C'era _davvero_ qualcosa di strano in lui, realizzò Audrey mentre i due uomini si guardavano. Da quando aveva conosciuto entrambi, Harry non era mai stato così... aperto nei confronti di Percy, o di Molly per quel che valeva. Che dipendesse solo dalla situazione che stavano vivendo, dalla comunanza del pericolo incombente sui loro figli? Oppure...

Suo marito scosse il capo e sospirò. «Fate come vi pare,» borbottò, allontanandosi a lunghi passi verso una delle sedie accanto al tavolo. «Ma io non sono d'accordo.»

Audrey sospirò a sua volta. «Lo metteremo a verbale,» rispose, scatenando una risatina soffocata in Harry. «Sei sicuro?» gli chiese allora. «È vero che bastano poche gocce, ma il taglio farà male e la magia di sangue non è molto bella da vedere...»

«Non preoccuparti. Ho certamente subìto di peggio.» 

«Mh, in effetti hai ragione.» Lanciò un'occhiata a Percy, che nel frattempo si era seduto e teneva le braccia incrociate e il viso girato in segno di scontento. «Amore, puoi uscire se vuoi...»

«Non sono un bambino,» mugugnò, provocandole un roteamento d'occhi. _Vecchio brontolone._

«Scusalo, ha problemi con la vista del sangue,» sussurrò avvicinandosi a Harry. «Te lo chiedo per l'ultima volta: sei sicuro? So che voi Grifondoro possedete questo istinto masochista a immolarvi sempre e comunque, ma non devi farlo per forza.» 

«Non devo, voglio.» Si guardò attorno. «Uhm, hai bisogno di... un libro, o...»

«No, lo so a memoria.Vieni qui.» Audrey guidò Harry verso la finestra orientata a sud; quella notte c'era una bella luna quasi piena, la luce che gettava avrebbe illuminato bene le loro mani. Alzò la destra ed evocò un pugnale dall'aria, il che fece sobbalzare suo cognato. «Sei mancino?» gli chiese, reprimendo un sorrisetto.

Per qualche ragione, a quella domanda Harry si irrigidì. «N-no.»

«Allora dammi la sinistra.»

Ci fu un attimo di esitazione, ma poi l'Auror tese la mano col palmo rivolto verso l'alto.

«Questa parte farà un po' male. Mi dispiace.» 

«Tranquilla. Per i nostri figli, questo e altro.»

Audrey provò un enorme moto di affetto nei suoi confronti. Povero, povero Harry, così generoso con tutti... Il pensiero di lasciargli una nuova cicatrice le strinse lo stomaco e la paralizzò, riempiendola di quella stessa angoscia irrazionale che aveva provato prima. Sapeva di doverlo fare per Molly, _voleva_ farlo, ma una parte di lei _non_ voleva.

Fu la voce di Harry a farla uscire da quell'immobilità. «Quindi, questo è un rituale alchemico?» chiese infatti, in un tono casuale che rivelava tutta la sua tensione.

«No, è un rituale occulto,» rispose lei in modo meccanico, per poi sbuffare di fronte all'espressione confusa di lui. «I rituali alchemici sfruttano i poteri intrinsechi degli elementi naturali, quelli occulti invece sono alimentati da energie esterne al nostro mondo materiale,» spiegò, gesticolando con la mano che teneva il coltello. 

«Oh. Ma certo. Ora è tutto più chiaro.»

«Spiritoso.» Si scambiarono un sorriso; Audrey sentì che la propria agitazione era scemata, e lo stesso doveva essere per lui. «Chiudi gli occhi e pensa intensamente a Molly e a James. Non pensare a nessun altro, solo a chi vuoi proteggere.»

L'altro obbedì. L'Alchimista attese qualche secondo, per dargli il tempo di concentrarsi e rilassarsi, dopodiché gli tenne ferma la mano e vi appoggiò sopra la lama.

Il taglio fu netto e profondo, attraverso tutta la lunghezza del palmo. Harry fece una smorfia ed emise un sibilo, e Audrey poté quasi sentire nella propria carne il bruciore che provava lui; si accorse che stava cercando di ritrarsi, allora aumentò la presa e lo costrinse a serrare le dita attorno al pugnale, facendo andare la lama più a fondo.

«È quasi finito,» lo rassicurò. Non appena sentì il liquido caldo colarle sulla mano, pronunciò l'incantesimo che avrebbe creato il vincolo protettivo: il sangue di Harry, scuro e denso alla luce della luna, si raccolse a mezz'aria in una lenta spirale che si attorcigliò tre volte - _per tre persone. Chi altro stai proteggendo oltre a Molly e James? -_ prima di raggomitolarsi in una sfera e scomparire in un lampo nero, lasciandosi dietro una scia di odore ferroso. Abbassò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Harry, che fissava il punto in cui il suo sangue si era dissolto con un'espressione sbalordita.

«Te l'ho detto,» mormorò in tono di scuse, «non è molto bello da vedere.»

«No, è... figo.» La sua mano si contrasse attorno al coltello. «Abbiamo finito?»

Audrey allentò la stretta e sfilò con cautela la lama dalla carne. «La prima parte sì. Per completarlo e farlo funzionare, dobbiamo...»

Non fece in tempo a dirlo, perché in quel momento, senza alcun preavviso, cominciò.

*

Harry l'avvertì come una scossa lungo la spina dorsale, dritta dal retro del cervello. Doveva averla sentita anche Audrey, perché restò pietrificata per un attimo prima di voltarsi a guardare Percy, che era balzato in piedi e fissava entrambi.

La prima a riprendersi fu l'Alchimista. «Controlla i Marchi,» ordinò al marito, lanciandosi verso il tavolo per recuperare la bacchetta. «Io prendo Molly.»

Non aveva neanche finito di pronunciare la frase, che Percy si era già Smaterializzato altrove. «A-aspetta, Audrey!» esclamò Harry. «Il rituale...»

Niente. Non doveva averlo sentito, o forse l'aveva ignorato di proposito; fatto stava che l'Auror si ritrovò da solo nello studio, i sensi allarmati da qualcosa che non percepiva con chiarezza ma che poteva significare soltanto una cosa: i Divoratori stavano arrivando, e lui non era pronto.

_No. No no no. Non è giusto._

Cazzo! Eppure stava andando tutto alla perfezione. Meglio, mille volte meglio di quanto avesse mai osato sperare. Si era spremuto le meningi all'inverosimile per capire come introdurre il discorso della magia di sangue, comprendere i motivi della resistenza di Audrey e convincerla a fare diversamente, e invece era bastato parlarne a cena per spingere lei e Percy in quella direzione; Harry aveva dovuto usare solo un po' di logica e di persuasione per assicurarsi il risultato, ma per il resto aveva fatto tutto il destino - a dimostrazione che non era sempre una merda, quando si impegnava.

Si era cullato nell'illusione di avercela fatta, aveva trattenuto a stento la gioia e la trepidazione davanti agli altri... e adesso era lì, con una mano squarciata che ricominciava a sanguinare e un rituale incompleto e quindi inutile.

_Cazzo._

Beh, fanculo. Non aveva letteralmente stretto un patto col diavolo solo per vedersi portare via tutto di nuovo. Ignorando il dolore pulsante alla mano sinistra, Harry estrasse la bacchetta di tasca e fece per gettarsi fuori dalla porta dello studio. Se i Divoratori volevano prendere Molly e Audrey nonostante tutto quel che aveva fatto, sarebbero dovuti passare sul suo...

Un'altra scossa gli attraversò la schiena come una sferzata, bloccandolo nel punto in cui si trovava. Tutti i peli del suo corpo si rizzarono nello stesso istante, e Harry _seppe_ che le creature erano lì.

_No._

Si girò verso la finestra a sud. Sul vetro stava comparendo, un segno alla volta, il Marchio che l'Alchimista vi aveva apposto; Harry fece appena in tempo a vederlo completarsi, rosso brillante contro il cielo notturno, che subito iniziò la baraonda di suoni e sensazioni incoerenti già sperimentata con Varnos. Lasciò cadere la bacchetta e si rannicchiò in ginocchio con la testa tra le braccia.

 _Non è giusto, non è giusto, non è giusto..._ I suoi pensieri avevano un odore marcescente, se li sentiva rimbombare addosso come fuoco solido. «Non è giusto!» gridò.

L'aria intanto aveva preso a contrarsi e distendersi come il cuore di un animale braccato, in un'alternanza di buio e luce sempre più rapida. Con tutto il coraggio che aveva, Harry rialzò il capo e li vide: tre Divoratori gli stavano dinanzi, masse d'oscurità accecante che lo sovrastavano con la loro altezza inumana. I loro contorni erano ancora più sfocati e inafferrabili di quando li aveva visti nel seminterrato, le loro facce sfuggivano completamente ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi per affrontarli, fermarli in qualsiasi modo, ma il suo corpo era sopraffatto dagli stimoli innaturali che riceveva e non obbedì ai suoi comandi.

«Vi prego...» supplicò allora, forzando le parole fuori dalla propria bocca come fossero pietre - e ne avevano lo stesso sapore. «Vi prego... ho svolto la magia di sangue. Ho fatto il possibile. Vi prego. Vi prego.»

Chinò la testa e strinse i denti. Gli veniva da piangere. Era stato a tanto così dal sistemare tutto... Le sue labbra proseguirono la sequela di _vi prego vi prego vi prego_ per un tempo che avrebbe potuto essere di pochi secondi come di molti lunghi anni, finché, tutto d'un tratto, non ci fu più nulla. L'aria si fermò e il suo corpo smise di avvertire mille sensazioni insieme; sollevando il capo ancora una volta, Harry vide solo lo studio illuminato dalla luce lunare e il Marchio rosso sulla finestra. Gli unici suoni erano quelli del suo cuore e del suo respiro.

I Divoratori se n'erano andati. _Dove?_

«Harry!»

A pochi passi da lui, pallido e spaventato, era comparso Percy. «Harry, cosa...» Il suo sguardo si spostò sulla finestra e i suoi occhi si allargarono.

«Audrey... Audrey! Dobbiamo andarcene, prendi Molly!» chiamò, per poi lanciarsi verso la porta. Il pensiero che stesse andando di sopra, dritto nelle fauci dei Divoratori, fece scattare Harry in piedi in un istante malgrado lo shock.

«Perce!» gridò, inseguendolo in salotto. «Esci da qui, ci penso io.»

«Non credo proprio,» rispose l'altro senza voltarsi. Harry lo raggiunse alla base delle scale e gli afferrò un braccio con la mano ferita, provocandosi scintille di dolore in tutto il corpo.

«Sono io l'Auror, coglione!» lo apostrofò con più brutalità di quanta intendesse. «Esci subito da qui, è un ordine!»

Percy si divincolò dalla presa e lo guardò con ferocia. «Fermami,» lo sfidò, e corse sulle scale.

_Oh, ma porca puttana!_

Impossibilitato a Smaterializzarsi sul ballatoio, Harry non poté far altro che inseguirlo. _Cazzo._ Se avessero perso di nuovo Molly e Audrey, se avesse perso di nuovo lui... no, no, no, non poteva, non poteva nemmeno pensarci. Non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto. Non dopo averli rivisti vivi. 

Salì i gradini a due a due, in un frenetico tentativo di sorpassarlo e arrivare prima di lui in camera della bambina; e ci era quasi riuscito, esattamente a metà rampa, quando una figura travolse entrambi scendendo di volata verso il salotto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni_ : andiamo in giro nella notte e veniamo consumati dal fuoco (palindromo latino)


	23. Nunc Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo richiede qualche nota iniziale, con appositi link di approfondimento:  
> \- Il [salto della scopa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jumping_the_broom) è un'antica forma di matrimonio  
> \- anche la [legatura delle mani](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handfasting) o [handfasting](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handfasting) è un rito legato al matrimonio  
> \- [Alban Eiler](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calendario_celtico) è l'equinozio di primavera nel calendario celtico.
> 
> Sembreranno informazioni inutili, ma vi assicuro che se le tirate fuori nelle conversazioni giuste vi faranno fare una gran bella figura.  
> Buona lettura.

«Fuori.» Audrey li spintonò e si precipitò giù per le scale, la bambina salda tra le braccia. «Fuori, fuori, fuori, _fuori!_ »

Non persero nemmeno un secondo di tempo: si girarono e la inseguirono, verso l'ingresso e la porta che - Harry per poco non balzò all'indietro - a un comando dell'Alchimista si dissolse in una fiammata fredda. Attraversarono il giardino e corsero finché non furono a un centinaio di metri dalla casa, nell'ampio spazio erboso che la separava dalla strada e dalle altre abitazioni; soltanto allora si bloccarono, ansanti.

«Cazzo.» Harry appoggiò le mani sulle gambe e continuò a imprecare tra i denti. «Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.» La fredda aria notturna entrava e usciva dai suoi polmoni, ogni boccata era al contempo dolorosa e gradita. _Cazzo_. 

Che cazzo era successo?

«Stai bene?»

Si voltò: Percy teneva le mani sulle spalle di Audrey, che faticava a riprendere fiato e stringeva Molly come se ne andasse della sua vita. «Amore, stai bene?» ripeté lui, e Harry notò che la sua voce tremolava. «È tutto a posto, siamo fuori...»

Proprio allora la bambina si agitò e scoppiò a piangere. Percy fece per prenderla, ma Audrey si ritrasse con uno scatto e lo guardò terrorizzata. Il suo viso aveva lo stesso colore della camicia da notte e il suo intero corpo tremava - di freddo o di paura, o una combinazione dei due.

«Amore, è tutto a posto. È tutto a posto. Dammi Molly, per favore.»

Ci volle dell'altra insistenza affinché Audrey si lasciasse convincere e passasse la bambina al marito, che si mise subito a confortarla. La consapevolezza attraversò Harry come un fulmine: _erano vive._ Erano vive, tutte e due, erano lì con loro nonostante il rituale non fosse stato completato.

_Com'è possibile?_

Lanciò uno sguardo alla casa. Sembrava pacificamente addormentata, immersa com'era nella luce lunare e nell'irreale silenzio della notte di campagna, quasi che i Divoratori non vi fossero mai entrati e tutto ciò a cui aveva assistito nello studio fosse stato solo uno strano sogno. 

Possibile che fosse davvero finita? Drizzò la schiena e strinse forte la bacchetta.

«Torno dentro a controllare. Non muovetevi.»

«Harry...» 

La voce di Audrey era un sussurro, ma Harry l'udì al di sopra dei singhiozzi di Molly. Si girò e vide che lei lo guardava con occhi sgranati. «Stai sanguinando.»

«Cos... oh.» Il panico e l'adrenalina gli avevano quasi fatto dimenticare il dolore alla mano sinistra. La sollevò per osservare il profondo taglio, e nello stesso momento la donna si avvicinò e gliel'afferrò.

«Scusami, scusami tanto,» balbettò. «Avrei dovuto farlo subito...»

Tenendogli ferma la mano, tracciò con l'indice sinistro una serie di linee attraverso il palmo ferito: in un batter di palpebra il sangue scomparve e il taglio si richiuse. «Non sono molto brava, ti resterà un segno,» farfugliò contrita. «Oh, Harry, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto...»

_Ti dispiace? Tu e tua figlia siete vive. Ho spezzato il circolo temporale, probabilmente ho salvato il mondo, e sto per chiudere questa storia una volta per tutte. Cosa cazzo pensi che me ne freghi di un segno sulla mano? Fammene altri dodici, se devi._

«Ah, ti dispiace?» Il sibilo irato di Percy li fece voltare entrambi verso di lui. « _Adesso_ ti dispiace? Cazzo, Audrey, ti avevo detto che non dovevi far del male all'ospite! Hai portato la sfortuna sotto il nostro tetto!»

Parlava a voce bassa per non spaventare Molly, ma il tono era inequivocabilmente furibondo. La donna lo guardò a bocca aperta, incredula, poi emise quello che Harry poté descrivere solo come un ringhio.

«La _sfortuna?_ Tu e le tue superstizioni, Perce! Ma sei cretino? Non capisci che il rituale ci ha _salvati?!_ »

«Io capisco che trenta secondi dopo che hai aperto in due la mano di Harry, qualcosa è entrato in casa! C'era un Marchio attivo nello studio, lo sai?!»

«Lo so. Erano in camera di Molly.»

Toccò a Percy restare senza parole. «Quando sono entrata,» continuò Audrey, e nella sua voce c'era un accenno di pianto, «ho visto una creatura accanto al suo lettino. L'ha presa in braccio. E...»

Si coprì il viso con le mani. Harry provò un brivido al pensiero che _quello_ , negli altri cicli, doveva essere stato l'attimo esatto della sua morte. «Poi cosa è successo?» la incoraggiò.

Lei inspirò forte. «Si è accorta di me e... e mi ha parlato. Ha detto che stavolta sarebbe andato tutto bene. E poi... è sparita.» Si scoprì il volto e guardò prima Harry, poi Percy, come se non riuscisse a credere alle proprie stesse parole e cercasse in loro una conferma. «Molly era sul pavimento, senza un graffio, ma avevo paura che quella... _cosa_ tornasse, allora l'ho presa e sono scappata via.»

«Oh, Merlino,» mormorò Percy. «Quindi...»

«I Marchi non funzionano con queste creature. Né i rituali della Loggia, a quanto pare.» Audrey tirò su col naso e fissò Harry intensamente. «Ma la magia di sangue sì.»

«Com'è possibile?» fece lui. «Avevi detto che il rituale non era completo...»

«Beh, a quanto pare il sangue del Prescelto è _davvero_ speciale. Ci hai salvati di nuovo, Harry Potter.»

Le labbra dell'Alchimista si incurvarono, e Harry si sentì avvampare. «In ogni caso, è meglio che non restiamo qui stanotte,» borbottò in fretta. «Vado a controllare che la casa sia vuota, dopodiché porterò Molly a Grimmauld Place; voi prendete tutto quello che vi serve e raggiungetemi appena potete. Perce?» 

«Dimmi.»

«Credo che Ginny abbia chiuso il camino per stanotte. Puoi farmi al volo una Passaporta?»

«Nessun problema.» 

Un rapido giro della casa non rivelò alcunché di preoccupante: i Marchi erano spenti, i suoi sensi non percepivano nulla di anomalo e le protezioni erano intatte. I Divoratori se n'erano davvero andati. Dalla cornice della porta Harry fece cenno agli altri di rientrare, accese le luci in salotto e aspettò che Audrey vestisse Molly e Percy preparasse la Passaporta per loro - e dovette sforzarsi di non sorridere nel vedere che si trattava dello stesso taccuino sdrucito con cui, in un altro ciclo, erano andati a prelevare Varnos nel Fife.

«Mi dispiace, avrai un'altra Passaporta illegale da disinnescare,» scherzò mentre indossava il mantello. Si accorse di nuovo del peso nella tasca destra e, senza pensarci, ci infilò le dita: incontrò qualcosa di liscio, rettangolare e sottile, e il suo cuore saltò un battito.

«Perlomeno questanon rischierà di esplodermi in mano.» Percy aspettò che Harry prendesse Molly, mezza addormentata e ben imbacuccata in una coperta di lana, e gli porse il taccuino. «Arriviamo subito.»

«Vi aspettiamo. Oh, mi raccomando: _non_ suonate il campanello.»

La sua comparsa nella piazzetta erbosa di Grimmauld Place mise in allarme i due Auror che avevano dato il cambio ad Alarch e al suo partner durante la notte. Harry fu interrogato per diversi minuti, in modo che non ci fossero dubbi sulla sua identità e sul perché avesse con sé una bambina non sua, e pur apprezzando lo zelo dei suoi colleghi fu con grande sollievo e una punta di stizza che mise piede dentro casa.

«Eccoci qua,» stava per sussurrare a Molly, quando un'ombra gli si parò davanti all'improvviso facendolo sobbalzare all'indietro.

«Che cos... Harry?!» Le luci si accesero di colpo, rivelando una Ginny in vestaglia azzurra e bacchetta puntata. «Che ci fai qui? È...»

I suoi occhi ricaddero sulla nipote e si allargarono. «È tutto a posto,» si affrettò a dire Harry. «Le creature sono venute a prendere Molly, ma le abbiamo mandate via con un rituale e abbiamo lasciato la casa. Percy e Audrey stanno arrivando.»

«Sono venute... Oh, Merlino, Harry...»

«È tutto a posto,» ripeté con convinzione. «Siamo tutti al sicuro, anche James.»

«James?»

«Il rituale protegge anche lui.»

Ginny annuì. Aveva la mascella contratta, ma a parte questo non mostrava segni di turbamento. «Che ci fai sveglia?» le chiese.

«Secondo te? Faccio la guardia. Pensavi davvero che sarei riuscita a dormire in questa dannata casa, da sola?»

«Beh, ma Ron e Hermione...»

«Non sono te.» Sospirò e carezzò la testolina di Molly, a cui il viaggio in Passaporta e le braccia di Harry avevano - curiosamente - conciliato il sonno. «Però è stata una fortuna che tu fossi da mio fratello, quindi non intendo lamentarmi.»

«Harry! Che ci fai qui?» Hermione scese le scale stringendosi addosso una brutta vestaglia a quadri, che a occhio e croce doveva appartenere a Ron - il quale, infatti, la seguiva in mutande e canottiera. «È successo...» 

«Ssh!» l'ammonì Ginny, indicando Molly. «Fate silenzio o la riaddormentate voi.»

«È tutto a posto,» ripeté ancora Harry. Spiegò di nuovo la situazione, stavolta con maggiori dettagli, e nel momento in cui terminò si sentì bussare alla porta.

«Permesso?» Percy si infilò nell'atrio trascinandosi dietro una pesante valigia. «Ginny, ehi. Scusaci tantissimo per l'incomodo, a quest'ora poi...»

Il suo sguardo vagò da lei fino al fratello, che si stiracchiava sul penultimo gradino della scala. «Ron, per cortesia, potresti coprirti? Ci sono delle signore,» lo rimproverò.

«Tipo chi, te?» replicò prontamente Ron, solo per essere ammutolito dall'identica occhiata assassina di Hermione e Ginny.

«Wow!»

L'esclamazione fece voltare tutti verso la soglia. «Perce,» sussurrò Audrey, guardando l'atrio con occhi spalancati, «questa è la casa dove...»

«Sì, è questa.»

«Wow,» sospirò di nuovo lei. Chiuse la porta, poi frugò nel mantello che indossava e ne estrasse una specie di orologio a cipolla in ottone: non appena lo aprì, quello iniziò a vibrare ed emanare piccoli lampi viola. «Per Crowley, e voi riuscite a dormire qui dentro? Complimenti per il fegato,» commentò rimettendolo in tasca.

Era calma e sorridente come se l'avventura di poco prima non avesse lasciato alcuna traccia in lei, a parte un vago pallore sulle guance. Harry si ritrovò a fissarla mentre salutava tutti gli altri e si riscosse solo quando comparve Kreacher, chiamato da Ginny per preparare la stanza ai nuovi arrivati.

«Grazie infinite,» le disse Percy, protendendosi poi a prendere Molly. «Mi dispiace davvero tanto per il disturbo, sono mortificato...»

«Non dire stronzate, Perce,» tagliò corto lei con un cipiglio dei suoi. «Segui Kreacher al secondo piano e sistema Molly, poi scendi in cucina. Visto che siamo tutti svegli, tanto vale che ci beviamo qualcosa assieme.»

«Posso pensarci io,» si offrì Audrey tendendo le braccia alla bambina.

«No, non preoccuparti. Va' a sederti, hai preso un bello spavento stanotte.» Percy le diede un bacio sulla fronte e si avviò sulle scale, sparendo dietro l'elfo. Ron bofonchiò qualcosa sull'andarsi a vestire e li seguì.

«Cioccolata calda per tutti?» fece Ginny, infilandosi la bacchetta in tasca. «Audrey, per te va bene?»

L'Alchimista distolse lo sguardo dalla scala e fece una smorfia. «Non c'è niente di meno infantile? Scusami,» scosse il capo e agitò una mano, «sto scherzando, ovviamente va benissimo. "Il professor Lupin diceva sempre che la cioccolata fa miracoli",» aggiunse poi, in un'eccellente imitazione di suo marito. Hermione diede in una risatina, Ginny invece si limitò a storcere la bocca.

«Con permesso,» borbottò, dirigendosi verso le scale della cucina. Harry notò che Audrey sembrava sul punto di dirle qualcos'altro, ma si limitò a sospirare e chinare la testa. Lui ne approfittò per osservarla ancora una volta, mentre il petto gli si riempiva di un'emozione sconosciuta: a quell'ora avrebbe potuto essere morta, anzi, avrebbe _dovuto_ esserlo; a quell'ora, lui e Percy dovevano trovarsi alla sezione Decessi Inusuali, ciascuno ad affrontare i propri rimorsi, e Molly doveva essere già stata sacrificata alla follia di Varnos...

Invece no. In qualche modo era andato tutto bene, come avevano promesso i Divoratori.

«Ehi.» Hermione si avvicinò a Audrey e le toccò un gomito, facendole alzare la testa di scatto. «Come stai? Ti senti bene?»

La donna sbatté le palpebre più volte. Era raro che la sua quasi cognata le rivolgesse parole premurose, anzi, che le rivolgesse la parola del tutto.

«Oh... sì, insomma, potrebbe andar peggio.»

«Mi dispiace molto. Chissà che paura hai avuto...»

Un ricordo attraversò la mente di Harry: _Non sono mai stata gentile con Audrey._ Che in qualche modo Hermione _sapesse_ di aver avuto una seconda occasione per comportarsi meglio con lei? No, era un pensiero ridicolo. Di sicuro quel cambio di atteggiamento derivava dalla buona impressione che l'Alchimista aveva fatto su di lei nell'ufficio di Kingsley, o dall'empatia per la brutta esperienza che aveva vissuto poco prima. Eppure...

«Sì, beh... non è stato proprio bellissimo, sai, vedere mia figlia in mano a quella _cosa._ »

«Posso solo immaginare.» Le accarezzò le spalle con delicatezza. «Ora però siete al sicuro, okay? Non preoccuparti.»

Harry vide Audrey deglutire con forza. Era evidente che si stesse sforzando, e molto, per restare padrona di sé; tentò di ricambiare il sorriso, ma di fronte all'espressione affettuosa di Hermione i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi e le sue labbra tremarono.

«Credevo che avrei perso Molly. È stato il momento peggiore della mia vita,» ammise in un soffio, che sfociò in un singhiozzo non appena le braccia dell'altra l'avvolsero senza altre parole. Le due donne rimasero abbracciate per pochi secondi, ma fu abbastanza perché Harry, accanto a loro, si sentisse pizzicare lo stomaco.

«Vado a vedere se a Percy serve qualcosa,» mormorò, lasciando Hermione a confortare Audrey. Salì fino al primo piano, si fermò sulla rampa di scale che conduceva al secondo e infilò la mano nella tasca del mantello. 

_Cazzo._ Aveva intuito bene: quello che le sue dita estrassero era proprio il libretto dell' _Edax Rerum._ Com'era possibile? In teoria, non l'aveva ancora recuperato dal nascondiglio nell'Ufficio Misteri. Che fosse una copia, magari creata dai Divoratori? Doveva essere così. Nell'Altrove gli avevano detto che il rituale per assoggettarli a lui era in quel libro...

Con un rapido movimento di bacchetta, lo ridusse alle dimensioni di una scatola di fiammiferi e lo nascose nella tasca dei pantaloni. Non poteva rischiare che restasse nel mantello e finisse sull'appendiabiti o in giro per casa. Riprese a salire le scale buie e raggiunse il secondo piano.

Kreacher aveva preparato la camera a sinistra, non molto ampia ma sufficiente per un letto da una piazza e mezza e un lettino. L'elfo doveva essere già tornato nei suoi alloggi, perché quando Harry entrò trovò la stanza semibuia e Percy seduto sul materasso, intento a osservare Molly addormentata.

«Ehi. Come va?» 

Lui alzò la testa e gli rivolse un cenno. «Benissimo, date le circostanze.»

«Avete quello che vi serve? Se...»

«Sì, siamo a posto. Grazie mille.» Chinò il capo e tornò a guardare la bambina. Harry considerò l'idea di andarsene e lasciarlo solo, ma prima che potesse farlo Percy parlò di nuovo.

«Audrey ha ragione, hai salvato nostra figlia stanotte. Te ne sono grato.»

Harry ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi si avvicinò al letto e si sedette. «Non ho fatto niente,» disse, «è stata lei a svolgere il rituale.»

«Ma se non ti fossi offerto... anzi, se non avessi insistito per farlo, chissà come sarebbero andate le cose.» Alla scarna luce che filtrava dalla finestra, Harry lo vide rabbrividire. «Sono un vero idiota.»

«Tu?»

«Certo. Se fosse stato per me, non avrei permesso a Audrey di usare il tuo sangue, e quei mostri avrebbero preso Molly.»

«Beh, ma il tuo discorso sugli ospiti era logico...»

«Era _sbagliato_. Come è stato sbagliato non portare Audrey e Molly subito qui.» Tirò su col naso. «Se ti avessi dato retta, forse tutto questo non sarebbe successo.»

Oh, no. Harry aveva già sentito quelle parole. «Cercavi solo di proteggere Ginny e James. Inoltre, se le protezioni della Loggia non hanno funzionato su casa vostra, non è detto che avrebbero funzionato qui.»

«Comunque...»

«Non è sempre colpa tua, Perce.» Nel perfetto silenzio della stanza, il sussurro suonò come un comando. «Soprattutto se si tratta di cose che non puoi controllare. Chi poteva immaginare che i... che le creature sarebbero venute stanotte, e proprio da voi?»

«Tu, a quanto pare.»

Detto questo Percy sollevò gli occhi su di lui, e per un istante Harry ebbe la netta sensazione che anche lui, in fondo, _sapesse._ Ma poi distolse lo sguardo e l'impressione svanì com'era venuta. «E in ogni caso, non riesco a non sentirmi responsabile. Audrey e Molly sono la mia famiglia, ma ogni volta che cerco di fare la cosa giusta per loro, non è mai abbastanza...»

Tacque di colpo e strinse le labbra. «Scusami,» borbottò poi. «Non so perché ti sto dicendo queste cose. Sono... sono molto stanco.»

Il cuore di Harry si restrinse in un grumo doloroso. «Puoi parlarmi quando vuoi. Lo sai.»

Lo sapeva? Certo che no. La prima volta che avevano _davvero_ parlato era stato al funerale di sua moglie e sua figlia, cioè mai. Ciò nonostante, sul viso di Percy spuntò un mezzo sorriso. «Sei molto buono, Harry,» rispose.

Anche quelle parole le aveva già sentite. Restò accanto a suo cognato ancora per un minuto, spalla contro spalla, a osservare il placido sonno di Molly.

«Senti... Ginny sta preparando la cioccolata calda. Vieni o...»

«Tra qualche minuto. Voglio stare un po' con lei.»

«Certo.»

In cucina l'atmosfera non era molto diversa. Con la testa tra le mani, Audrey sedeva in silenzio di fronte a Ron e accanto a Hermione, che le accarezzava piano la lunga treccia. Ginny era in piedi, a ultimare la cioccolata, e se era ancora infastidita dal commento di sua cognata non lo dava a vedere. 

«Percy?» gli chiese lei.

«Ci raggiunge dopo, sta controllando Molly.» Si sedette vicino a Ron. «Come va?»

L'Alchimista scosse il capo. «Adesso mi passa,» biascicò. «Credo... credo mi stia calando l'adrenalina.»

«Ti va di parlare...?»

«No.» Scosse di nuovo il capo con più vigore. «Scusa, Harry, ma non voglio nemmeno pensarci in questo momento.»

Ah, se la capiva. Da una parte avrebbe voluto discutere subito con lei le creature che aveva visto, magari raccogliere qualche informazione che l'avrebbe aiutato - al momento opportuno - a tirar fuori il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ e predisporre il rituale dei Divoratori; allo stesso tempo però sapeva di non poter affrettare le cose. Audrey si era quasi vista portar via Molly sotto il naso: al posto suo, Harry sarebbe stato anche _più_ sconvolto di lei.

Cinque tazze fumanti levitarono verso di loro e si poggiarono sul tavolo; mentre Ginny voltava loro le spalle per cercare dei cucchiai, Ron attirò l'attenzione di Audrey ed evocò in silenzio una fiaschetta di metallo, che doveva evidentemente servire a rendere meno _infantili_ le loro bevande. Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata grata e lasciò che aggiungesse un dito di liquore ambrato alla sua cioccolata, imitata subito da Hermione.

«Grazie mille,» disse poi a Ginny quando si fu seduta a capotavola. «Grazie a entrambi. Se non ci aveste aiutati...»

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo,» rispose lei, con lo stesso tono secco con cui aveva tranciato le scuse di Percy poco prima. «Possiamo fare qualcosa per, non so, tirarti su?» chiese subito dopo, addolcendosi.

Audrey sospirò e osservò la sua cioccolata. «Più di questo? No, davvero... magari potremmo parlare d'altro. Sì,» tirò su col naso, «qualsiasi cosa va bene. Devo distrarre il mio stupido cervello con qualche argomento scemo. Fate voi.»

Tacque, lo sguardo perso. Harry vide Hermione lanciare un'occhiata di sottecchi a Ron, raddrizzare la schiena e assumere un'aria _assolutamente_ innocente prima di schiarirsi la gola.

«Sai, Audrey, mi sono sempre chiesta... come è stata la proposta di matrimonio di Percy?»

_Hermione Jean Granger, tu sei un cazzo di genio del male._

Fu costretto a coprirsi la bocca per non lasciar andare una risata. I fratelli Weasley invece accolsero la domanda in maniera diversa: a Ron andò di traverso la cioccolata che stava bevendo e si ritrovò a tossire come un disperato, Ginny invece arricciò le labbra in un ghigno che avrebbe fatto invidia a Tom Riddle. Audrey non si accorse né dell'uno né dell'altra; fissò il vuoto ancora per qualche secondo, infine si riscosse e si passò le mani sul viso.

«Oh, è... è stata esattamente come ve la immaginereste da lui,» rispose con semplicità.

Harry girò la testa a incontrare lo sguardo di Ron, ed ebbe la certezza che nella mente del suo amico stesse passando la stessa identica immagine che si era figurato lui: una richiesta ufficiale in pergamena bollata, debitamente annotata con la normativa in materia matrimoniale, controfirmata da due terzi del Wizengamot e timbrata dai Servizi Amministrativi.

«Audrey... è questo il problema. _Non riusciamo_ a immaginarla,» disse invece Ginny. «Fino all'istante stesso in cui vi siete legati le mani, siamo stati convinti che Percy sarebbe morto celibe.»

«Vero, quel giorno ho perso cinque galeoni,» brontolò Ron.

«Fleur ci ha ripuliti tutti,» confermò Harry.

«Quindi _dobbiamo_ sapere almeno come è successo. Se ti va, ovvio.»

Audrey li guardò uno per uno con aria incerta, sbattendo le palpebre, infine annuì. 

«E va bene. Ma vi avverto, non è nulla di che.»

Prese un sorso di cioccolata prima di attaccare il racconto. «Stavamo insieme da poco meno di un anno, avevamo appena preso casa a Chudleigh e ci stavamo ancora sistemando. Una sera lui torna dal lavoro e dal nulla mi fa, serissimo: "Cara, come la prenderesti se ti chiedessi di sposarmi?".»

Sorrise nella tazza. «Io ovviamente resto basita e gli domando: "Non ho capito, mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?". E lui: "No, ti sto chiedendo _come la prenderesti se_ ti chiedessi di sposarmi". E poi si è lanciato in un lungo e convoluto discorso in cui mi spiegava che tra le cose che voleva fare nella vita c'era appunto sposarsi e avere figli, che ovviamente non dovevamo parlarne nell'immediato e si trattava di una programmazione a lungo termine, ma che, insomma, se ero contraria all'idea avrebbe voluto che glielo dicessi.» Fece una pausa. «Notare che gli è venuto in mente di parlarmene _dopo_ che avevamo comprato una casa abbastanza grande da ospitarci una famiglia, quindi avrebbe potuto benissimo trarre le sue conclusioni da sé.»

Una risata attraversò il tavolo. «E tu che gli hai risposto?» fece Hermione.

«Gli ho detto la verità, cioè che non solo non ero contraria, ma che se voleva potevamo anche cominciare a pensarci, discuterne, organizzarlo, andare al pub di paese quella sera stessa e saltare la scopa davanti a tutti... e lui sulle prime è rimasto più sconvolto di me, poi però mi ha presa in parola.»

«Nel senso che... non avrete saltato davvero la scopa?!»

Audrey gettò la testa all'indietro e rise forte. «Ma no! Nel senso che abbiamo cominciato subito a organizzare il matrimonio. Volevamo entrambi qualcosa di semplice, così abbiamo tirato fuori un po' di idee su quello che ci sarebbe piaciuto, nei giorni successivi siamo andati a informarci su quel che ci serviva... non dovevo nemmeno cercarmi il vestito, perché ho seguito la tradizione della Loggia... e due mesi dopo, ad Alban Eiler, ci siamo sposati.» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ve l'avevo detto che non era niente di che.»

«Wow. È stato molto... pragmatico,» commentò Ron. 

«Beh, noi due non siamo mai stati granché romantici...»

«Okay, ma insomma, mio fratello poteva anche impegnarsi un po' di più. Fatto così sembra...» agitò le mani. «...sbrigativo.»

«Però è bello, in un certo senso.» Hermione aveva un brillio di commozione negli occhi. «A volte le cose semplici sono meglio dei gesti eclatanti.»

Audrey ridacchiò e bevve di nuovo. «Dillo a mia suocera. Avreste dovuto vederla quando ha saputo che avevamo già organizzato tutto per conto nostro... Non ce l’ha mai perdonato.»

«Tranquilla, si è ampiamente rifatta col _mio_ matrimonio,» sbuffò Ginny, scatenando altre risate.

L'atmosfera si fece rilassata, vuoi per la conversazione, vuoi per la correzione alcolica nelle tazze di quasi tutti i partecipanti. «Non riesco a credere che abbiate _scommesso_ sul fallimento del mio matrimonio,» dichiarò Audrey dopo un po'. «Siete... indefinibili.»

Ron grugnì ironico. «Beh, all'epoca io e George credevamo che tu fossi una copertura per Kingsley, quindi...»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Davvero.»

«Perché mai avreste dovuto pensare una cosa del genere?!» esclamò Hermione scandalizzata.

«Sul serio, Herm? Non ti ricordi i primi tempi in cui Kingsley era Ministro, subito dopo la guerra? Lui e Percy passavano i weekend da soli!»

«Al Ministero, a sistemare l'intero dipartimento amministrativo devastato da Yaxley e la Umbridge. Solo tu potresti vedere qualcosa di scabroso nel trascorrere i fine settimana a riscrivere scartoffie.»

«Ma stavano _sempre_ insieme, in qualsiasi occasione. E ogni volta che Kingsley veniva a pranzo alla Tana, era tutto un "quanto è bravo Percy, quanto è in gamba..."»

«Se George non ti fa abbastanza complimenti per come lavori al negozio, non è colpa nostra,» lo rimbeccò Ginny, che aveva tutta l'aria di divertirsi un mondo. Da parte sua, Audrey aveva affondato la faccia tra le mani e scuoteva le spalle in preda alle risa.

«E la festa per l'anniversario di Bill e Fleur, nel '99? Nostra madre chiese a Kingsley quando pensava di trovarsi una brava donna e sistemarsi, e la sua risposta fu - e cito - "Non mi serve una moglie, ho già Percy"!» Ron accolse l'ululato di Audrey allargando le braccia. «Ditemi _cosa_ avrei dovuto pensare di fronte a una frase del genere!»

«Ron, sei più stupido di un Vermicolo senza cervello.» Ginny scosse gravemente il capo e schioccò la lingua. «Ma tu _conosci_ Percy? Se avesse avuto una relazione col Ministro della Magia, avrebbe fatto in modo che lo sapessero da qui fino a Giove, altro che _copertura_.»

«Confermo.» Audrey si asciugò gli occhi e riprese fiato. «Va bene, non ditelo a mio marito ma, a essere del tutto onesti, all'inizio anch'io pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa tra quei due...»

«Ecco! Lo vedete? Non sono solo io!»

«... _ma_ mi è stato subito chiaro che sbagliavo. Si rispettano e sono amici, tutto qui.»

Ron scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua come aveva fatto sua sorella. «Rispettare _Kingsley_ lo capisco, ma Percy...»

«Che ti devo dire. Suppongo abbiano imparato a volersi bene, durante la g...»

Si zittì di colpo e avvampò. Harry lanciò un rapido sguardo a Hermione, che ricambiò. _S_ _apevano_ di cosa stesse parlando l'Alchimista. Che fosse la volta buona in cui quella storia veniva alla luce?

«Durante la?» chiese Ginny aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Non si sono conosciuti dopo la guerra?»

«Uhm... no. Si conoscono da, uhm, dai tempi di Caramell, credo.»

«Davvero? Kingsley non ce l'ha mai raccontato.»

«È così, si sono incrociati diverse volte per lavoro...»

«Allora capisco perché Kingsley non lo racconta: Percy era orribile in quel periodo,» sbottò Ron, scatenando un'altra occhiata reciproca in Harry e Hermione. L'ultima volta che avevano parlato male di Percy davanti a sua moglie, lei li aveva aspramente redarguiti; in quel frangente, però, l'unica reazione di Audrey fu una risatina nervosa.

«Sì, beh, si sono conosciuti meglio in seguito. Quando c'era Scrimgeour...»

«...era _ancora_ orribile,» obiettò ancora Ron. «Ma poi, Kingsley non lavorava col Primo ministro dei Babbani? Non si saranno frequentati molto.»

«S-sì, ecco... non so, non ricordo bene. Non li conoscevo all'epoca, quindi...»

Era nervosa, lo si capiva dagli occhi bassi e dal modo in cui stringeva la tazza al punto da avere le nocche bianche. Doveva essere divisa tra il voler rispettare il segreto di quell'idiota e il desiderio che tutti gli altri sapessero - non aveva forse detto _ascoltate pure, lo troverete istruttivo_ fuori dall'ufficio di Shacklebolt? Per l'ennesima volta Harry incrociò lo sguardo con la sua amica: nel suo viso c'era una silenziosa richiesta di permesso.

_Certo che puoi, consigliera Granger._

Fece un cenno impercettibile con la testa. Hermione distese le labbra, poi posò una mano sulla spalla di Audrey.

«Va tutto bene. Puoi parlarcene. Harry e io sappiamo.»

Calò un silenzio pieno di sconcerto. Ginny si fermò con la tazza a mezz'aria, Ron aggrottò la fronte in direzione della sua compagna. Audrey restò invece perfettamente immobile, come pietrificata, prima di sollevare la testa e guardare Hermione.

«Sapete cosa?» soffiò.

«Di Percy e... dell'Ordine.»

«Ve l'ha detto lui?»

«No,» rispose Harry. «Abbiamo... ascoltato una conversazione tra lui e Kingsley, martedì.»

Sentiva su di sé le occhiate piene di domande di Ginny e Ron, ma si sforzò di ignorarle e concentrarsi solo su Audrey. Non voleva che l'argomento morisse anche quella volta, non era giusto: se quel cretino di suo cognato non desiderava vantarsi di aver combinato qualcosa di buono nella vita, peggio per lui; ma loro - i suoi fratelli, la sua famiglia - _dovevano_ saperlo.

Harry non avrebbe sopportato un altro momento come quello dopo il funerale.

Audrey sostenne il suo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo, un'espressione impenetrabile in volto, infine chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

«Lode alla Dea. Non ne potevo più.»

Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si strofinò il viso con le mani. «Avrei preferito che ve lo dicesse direttamente lui, ma è meglio così. Non posso più...» sospirò di nuovo. «Quello stupido sarebbe capace di portarselo nella tomba.»

«Audrey... di _cosa_ stai parlando?»

Lei guardò Ron, poi Ginny, e un sorriso da sfinge le fiorì sulle labbra.

«Volete sentire una storia più interessante di quella della mia proposta di matrimonio?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nunc est bibendum, nunc pede libero / pulsanda tellus_ : Ora bisogna bere, ora bisogna festeggiare (lett. far risuonare la terra con piede libero) (Orazio, _Carmina_ , I, 37, 1)


	24. Exstingui Nunquam

Audrey fece una pausa per bere dell'altra cioccolata. Tutt'attorno a lei, il dubbio e la curiosità aleggiavano nell'aria della cucina come una presenza fisica, tangibile.

«Partiamo dal principio,» riprese poi, rigirandosi la tazza tra le mani. «Come vi stavo dicendo, Kingsley e vostro fratello si conoscono da ben prima della guerra. Non so se vi ricordate, ma nel '95 ci fu un'inchiesta sul capo di Percy...»

«Oh, eccome se ce la ricordiamo,» borbottò Ron con una smorfia amara. Con la coda dell'occhio Harry osservò Ginny, e vide che anche lei aveva assunto un'espressione lugubre. Audrey li sottovalutava, se pensava che quei due potessero dimenticarsi di tutta la serie di eventi che aveva portato alla frattura nella loro stessa famiglia.

L'Alchimista annuì. «Fu una roba grossa, tanto che la voce arrivò anche da noi in Sala. Barty Crouch aveva un sacco di amici nel Magistero.»

«Sul serio?» Hermione aggrottò la fronte. «Percy ci ha raccontato che vi fece proibire lo studio delle Arti Oscure...» 

«Vero, ma si fece perdonare una volta trasferitosi alla Cooperazione Internazionale, facilitando l'importazione di diversi materiali rari per le nostre ricerche. Ci è dispiaciuto davvero molto sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto.»

«E Kingsley che c'entra?»

«Siccome si sospettava che Crouch fosse stato Imperiato, Kingsley fu chiamato a prendere parte alle indagini in qualità di Auror. La prima cosa che fece fu interrogare Percy.» Audrey produsse un sorrisetto. «Gli venne quasi un colpo quando se lo trovò davanti, perché era assolutamente identico a vostro padre ai tempi della scuola.»

Ginny sbuffò divertita. «Oh, Merlino. Kingsley si ricorda di _nostro padre_ a scuola? Ma non è molto più giovane?»

«Macché, hanno solo cinque anni di differenza. E pare che Arthur fosse un Prefetto piuttosto intransigente, perciò Kingsley lo rammenta bene.»

_«Cosa?!»_ esclamarono in coro i fratelli, mentre Harry e Hermione lasciavano andare una risata. La sola idea che il simpatico e accomodante signor Weasley fosse stato addirittura _intransigente,_ a sedici anni, era esilarante.

«Io non c'entro nulla, riferisco soltanto. Per maggiori dettagli rivolgetevi al Ministro,» ridacchiò Audrey alzando le mani. «Comunque... per farla breve, si sono conosciuti in quell'occasione e si sono rimasti impressi a vicenda. Poco tempo dopo, Percy...» si schiarì piano la gola. «...fu assunto da Caramell. Kingsley lo venne a sapere dai vostri genitori e decise di tenerlo d'occhio...»

«Perché non si fidava di lui,» completò Ginny in tono asciutto. «Ovvio. Voleva controllare che non spifferasse nulla a...»

«Controllare? No, anzi, tutto il contrario.» Audrey sorrise della sorpresa della cognata. «Come ho detto, Percy gli era rimasto impresso. Aveva capito che era un ragazzo sveglio, allineato col Ministero ma che poteva essere ricondotto alla ragione, con un po' di impegno. Decise di farselo amico, in modo da convincerlo pian piano a collaborare con l'Ordine.»

«E ci riuscì? A farci amicizia?» Ron non sembrava affatto convinto.

«Non proprio. Chiacchieravano quando si incrociavano al lavoro, prendevano il caffè assieme ogni tanto, cose così. Ma avevano idee completamente opposte, ed era chiaro che Percy non avrebbe mai lavorato per Silente.» Si fermò di nuovo a bere. «Era troppo indottrinato dal Ministero per...»

Lo sbuffo sarcastico di Ron la interruppe. «Sì, _indottrinato,_ » sputò. Audrey alzò su di lui uno sguardo di fuoco.

«Sì, _indottrinato,_ » ripeté, caustica. «Ti ricordo che tuo fratello aveva a malapena vent'anni. Maghi molto più adulti di lui si sono bevuti le bugie di Caramell e del _Profeta,_ in quel periodo.»

Ron divenne rosso in viso, ma serrò i denti e sostenne il suo sguardo. «Beh, _noi_ eravamo molto meno adulti di lui, e non ci siamo cascati.»

«Beh, _a voi_ non avevano appena offerto un lavoro di prestigio dopo avervi prospettato il licenziamento.»

«Beh, _noi_...»

«Ron, finiscila,» lo bloccò Ginny. Lui la guardò e fece per aprir bocca, ma fu raggelato da un'occhiata ammonitrice della sorella e strinse le labbra. Accanto a lui Harry poteva percepire una rabbia trattenuta a stento, come se quel discorso stesse riaprendo in Ron una ferita mai sanata.

Possibile che quella storia lo offendesse ancora così tanto, dopo tutto quel tempo?

_Certo che sì, Potter. Tu hai perdonato Percy soltanto ieri, e soltanto dopo aver saputo la verità. Davvero pensavi che per Ron fosse più facile?_

«Stavo dicendo,» riprese Audrey con una punta di irritazione, «che Kingsley aveva ormai rinunciato a tirarlo dentro, perché era evidente che non l'avrebbe spuntata con le sue convinzioni. Le cose cambiarono dopo il ritorno di Voi-Sapete-Chi: quando Caramell ammise pubblicamente la verità, Kingsley e Percy si confrontarono sull'argomento; vostro fratello sosteneva che in fondo si fosse trattato di un errore in buona fede, da parte del Ministro e della signora Umbridge... sì, _lo so_ che è una cazzata,» scattò, di fronte a un ulteriore verso sarcastico di Ron. «E ti assicuro che lo sa bene anche lui e se ne è pentito molto, quindi _piantala_.»

«Ron, se non ci fai finire di sentire questa storia, giuro che ti Silenzio,» minacciò Ginny. «Audrey, continua, grazie.»

L'Alchimista lanciò un'ultima occhiata ostile a Ron, poi sospirò. «Kingsley perse la calma. Era sempre stato convinto che in fondo ci fosse del buono in Percy, perciò non si aspettava che fosse così ottuso da non riconoscere la malafede dei suoi superiori, e allora... gli sbatté in faccia la verità. Gli raccontò quello che aveva fatto la Umbridge a Hogwarts, dalle punizioni corporali al fatto che avesse quasi usato la Maledizione Cruciatus su Harry per interrogarlo...»

Lui sgranò gli occhi. Non aveva mai riferito quella storia a nessuno, men che meno a Shacklebolt. «Glielo avete detto voi?» chiese, rivolto agli amici e a Ginny.

«Ovvio che sì,» rispose quest'ultima. «Se avessimo aspettato che glielo dicessi tu, la cosa non sarebbe mai venuta alla luce.» 

Mh, vero. L'Harry Potter di tanti anni prima aveva questa insopportabile propensione a non cercare l'aiuto degli adulti, se poteva evitarlo. _Tornassi indietro nel tempo, mi prenderei a calci da solo._

«Percy non ne sapeva nulla, e sulle prime non ci credette. Si convinse solo quando Kingsley gli disse di averlo saputo da voi tre, e... e la prese molto male. Una cosa del genere andava contro tutte le sue convinzioni...»

« _Ah!_ » esplose Ron, facendo sobbalzare tutti. «Perché invece calunniare Harry andava bene! Meno male che le Maledizioni Senza Perdono erano troppo per lui!»

«Ron!» esclamò Hermione, per poi voltarsi di scatto verso la porta della cucina. «Abbassa la voce, Percy è di sopra!»

«Non mi interessa! È da un quarto d'ora che non sento altro che giustificazioni su di lui!»

«Perché è _importante!_ Se solo finissi di ascoltare...»

«Cosa? La commovente storia di come quello stronzo abbia capito di essere uno stronzo? Sai quanto me ne frega.» Stavolta Ron non ci provava nemmeno a trattenersi: aveva il viso contratto ed emanava furia da ogni poro, Harry poteva quasi _vederla_ propagarsi da lui. «A quanto pare ve lo siete scordato tutti, com'è stato per noi quel periodo. Mamma che piangeva tutti i giorni. Papà che spaccava qualcosa ogni volta che nominavamo Percy - lo sai, Audrey, che nostro padre è _quasi morto_ in ospedale e tuo marito non si è fatto vedere neanche per sbaglio?» abbaiò, la voce tremante ma feroce di chi ha represso la rabbia per anni.

Audrey non rispose: da quando Ron l'aveva interrotta, teneva il capo chino e gli occhi puntati sul tavolo. «E la lettera? Eh?» rincarò allora lui, rivolto a Hermione. «Te la ricordi, la lettera che mi ha spedito a Hogwarts? Quella in cui mi diceva di sfanculare il mio migliore amico perché _disturbato e pericoloso_? Non mi ha mai chiesto scusa per quello, né a me né a Harry! E io dovrei...»

«L'ha fatto,» mormorò Harry.

_«Cosa?!»_

Sussultò e si guardò attorno. Tutti lo fissavano a occhi sbarrati, Ron in particolare - tutti tranne Audrey, che aveva rialzato la testa e lo scrutava con un'espressione indecifrabile. 

«Davvero?» chiese lei, la voce neutra. «Percy ti ha chiesto scusa per quello che ha scritto di te a Ron?»

Prima di poter replicare, Harry venne fulminato dalla realizzazione: aveva appena commesso una solenne stronzata. Percy gli aveva sì chiesto scusa, ma in un altro ciclo temporale - cioè _mai_.

_Cazzo. Cazzo cazzo cazzo._

Sentì le guance andare a fuoco e deglutì. «Non... non proprio. È come se lo avesse fatto, ecco,» buttò fuori in fretta. «Per favore, Ron, lascia che Audrey finisca di parlare. Capirai non appena sentirai tutta la storia.»

Colto alla sprovvista, e chiaramente deluso dalla reazione pacata di Harry, Ron sbuffò con forza e rivolse lo sguardo altrove. L'Alchimista lasciò trascorrere qualche secondo di silenzio, e quando riprese a parlare sembrava molto più stanca di prima.

«Dov'ero rimasta... ah, sì. In breve, Percy capì che il Ministero aveva commesso molti più errori di quanto lui avesse creduto, e che si era fidato delle persone sbagliate. Kingsley allora gli offrì di lavorare per l'Ordine, ma lui aveva... delle riserve su Silente.»

«Che tipo di...»

«Scusa, Harry, ma questa sarebbe una parentesi _davvero_ lunga.» Sollevò la tazza per bere e si accorse che era vuota, allora si guardò attorno in cerca del bricco. «Posso...?»

«Ci penso io,» fece Hermione, scattando in piedi. Rabboccò le tazze di tutti e tornò a sedersi veloce come si era alzata. «E quindi?»

Audrey bevve avidamente, e stavolta l'assenza di gradazione alcolica nella cioccolata non parve disturbarla. «Quindi, fu in quell'occasione che divennero amici per davvero. Percy mantenne il segreto su Kingsley e la sua attività per l'Ordine, ma preferì comunque continuare a lavorare per il Ministero e dare una possibilità a Scrimgeour. Sembrava un Ministro molto più affidabile di Caramell, e per certi versi lo era... beh, a noi della Loggia non piaceva per varie ragioni, ma in generale si comportò meglio del suo predecessore, anche nei confronti di Percy.» Le sue labbra si assottigliarono. «Almeno fino a Natale.»

«Cosa successe a... oh. La visita a sorpresa alla Tana.» 

«Eh, già. A quanto pare, trattare i tuoi dipendenti come se non avessero dei sentimenti non è il modo migliore per farti apprezzare da loro.»

«Quindi, Percy cominciò a lavorare per l'Ordine da allora?»

«Oh, no. Continuava a pensare che l'attività del Ministero fosse importante. Però... smise di fidarsi di Scrimgeour. Cominciò a tenere le orecchie aperte al posto di Kingsley, visto che lui era dislocato presso il Primo ministro Babbano, e ogni tanto gli faceva arrivare qualche informazione utile.»

«E perché non... non è tornato dai suoi, visto che aveva cambiato idea su Scrimgeour?»

Audrey guardò Hermione e si strinse nelle spalle. «Questo non lo so,» mormorò. «Forse... forse in quel momento voleva aiutare Kingsley, ma non voleva fare pace con loro.»

«E perché Kingsley non ha mai detto nulla ai miei?»

Tutti si voltarono verso Ron. Aveva abbandonato il tono rabbioso e fissava la sua tazza con sguardo triste, le braccia strettamente incrociate. «Mia madre avrebbe dato via la bacchetta pur di ricevere qualche notizia di Percy, per tutto il tempo in cui è stato lontano da casa. Kingsley ci prendeva il caffè assieme, e non ci ha mai detto una parola di tutto questo.»

Deglutì e tacque. Harry osservò Ginny, la cui espressione imitava di nuovo quella del fratello; e in effetti anche lui, ricordando quanto la signora Weasley avesse patito l'assenza di Percy, si sentiva stringere il cuore. Potevano essere passati anni e la famiglia poteva essersi ricongiunta, ma rievocare _quel_ periodo non era affatto gradevole - e se non lo era per lui, figuriamoci per sua moglie o per il suo migliore amico.

Hermione allungò una mano sul tavolo per sfiorare il gomito di Ron. «Magari non voleva che i tuoi si facessero delle aspettative,» disse con dolcezza. «Se avessero saputo che Kingsley era diventato amico di tuo fratello, avrebbero insistito affinché lo convincesse a tornare a casa, e lui si sarebbe ritrovato a scegliere tra accontentare loro e mantenere i buoni rapporti con Percy. Probabilmente voleva evitarsi una situazione del genere.»

_O magari non gliene fregava nulla. O magari non voleva affatto che facessero pace. Se Percy fosse tornato a casa, rischiava di dover rinunciare al posto nell'ufficio di Scrimgeour, e Kingsley avrebbe perso la sua fonte di informazioni..._

_No, Potter. Basta coi voli di fantasia. Sicuramente è come ha detto Hermione._

«E comunque,» riprese Audrey con vivacità, forse per risollevare l'umore generale, «a un certo punto Percy _voleva_ tornare a casa. Davvero. Quando ci fu il colpo di Stato, era praticamente con un piede nel camino. Ma non poté farlo, perché...»

«Kingsley gli chiese di rimanere al Ministero,» completò Harry. _Da solo, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte e agli assassini._

«Esatto. Visto che in passato si era molto... prodigato per mettere in chiaro che non aveva più nulla a che fare con la sua famiglia, non veniva tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza; ed essendo tra il personale di supporto del Ministro, aveva accesso a informazioni preziosissime per l'Ordine.»

«Quindi... Percy faceva la spia per Kingsley?» La voce di Ginny era così sottile che colse Harry di sorpresa. «Per questo è rimasto al Ministero, dopo Scrimgeour? Non perché aveva paura, o perché non voleva tornare da noi?»

Audrey le rivolse un mezzo sorriso e annuì. «Gli costò molto. Per mantenere il lavoro e la fiducia dei superiori, doveva continuare a ignorare vostro padre e tutti voi. Doveva fingere di essere d'accordo con gli ideali di quella... gente.» Il suo viso si incupì. «Immaginate di dover assistere tutti i giorni a processi contro persone innocenti, ascoltare e leggere proclami sempre più violenti sulla superiorità dei Purosangue, e dover annuire e acconsentire a tutto perché c'è chi conta su di voi e sul fatto che non perderete la testa e non scapperete via da lì... il tutto senza poter contattare i vostri cari, neanche per rassicurarli o sapere se stanno bene.»

Fu come se qualcuno avesse lasciato cadere un macigno sul petto di Harry. Sì, poteva immaginarlo benissimo: dovevano essere stati mesi di tensione e paura continui, di perenne esposizione al rischio e all'orrore. Non c'era da stupirsi che Percy fosse diventato così bravo a mentire, o così insistente nel suo bisogno di fare la cosa giusta. _O così infelice,_ pensò con una stretta allo stomaco, ricordando il loro dialogo dopo il funerale e il modo in cui si incolpava.

«Perché non poteva contattarci?» fece Ginny. «Kingsley avrebbe potuto dirlo almeno ai nostri, o a Fred e George...»

«Non era sicuro. Meno persone sapevano che vostro fratello era coinvolto con l'Ordine, meno probabilità c'erano che lo scoprissero.»

«Ma... ma almeno mamma e papà...»

«Kingsley decise così.» 

Il tono secco in cui Audrey pronunciò il nome del Ministro zittì Ginny e prevenne qualsiasi altra domanda. _Adesso_ Harry capiva perché l'Alchimista ce l'avesse tanto con lui.

«Per Percy fu un periodo orribile,» riprese la donna. «Era così solo, Kingsley era il suo unico contatto con l'Ordine, e...» Abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. «E poi c'era Rookwood.»

«Il Mangiamorte?» chiese Ron. «Quello che...»

«Che lavorava all'Ufficio Misteri, sì. Un sadico.» Le dita di Audrey cominciarono a tracciare distrattamente le venature del legno. «Sotto O'Tusoe divenne capoufficio della segreteria del Ministro, e quindi diretto superiore di vostro fratello. E... quando qualcosa non andava come diceva lui, o quando gli girava male, si sfogava sugli assistenti.»

«Cioè...»

«Percy ha ancora i segni.»

Cadde un silenzio desolato, interrotto solo dal lieve grattare delle unghie di Audrey sul tavolo. «È anche per questo che non vuole parlarne con nessuno,» riprese infine lei, guardandosi attorno con occhi lucidi. «Per questo e perché, uhm, si sente in colpa.»

«In colpa? E per cosa?»

«Per non aver fatto abbastanza. Parole sue, non mie.» Audrey guardò Ron e si strinse nelle spalle. «Tutta la vostra famiglia si è schierata fin da subito per la parte giusta, con enormi sacrifici - vostro padre, Bill... E poi, durante la guerra, tu eri con Harry e Hermione a salvare il mondo, lei,» indicò Ginny col capo, «resisteva nella Hogwarts occupata dai Mangiamorte, gli altri vostri fratelli combattevano sul campo e organizzavano radio clandestine... e Fred, beh, lo sapete. Rispetto a tutti voi, Percy si sente in difetto, come se non avesse combinato nulla di buono.»

«Ma... ma è ridicolo!» balbettò Ron. Harry notò che non era più né arrabbiato né triste, sembrava solo genuinamente incredulo. «Lui _ha_ combinato qualcosa di buono! Ha combattuto con noi a Hogwarts, e già questo era tanto, ma se ha anche aiutato l'Ordine...»

«E i Nati Babbani.» La mente di Harry era ancora piena dei ricordi del funerale, di quelle famiglie miste che l'avevano affollato. «Ha anche aiutato dei Nati Babbani, non è vero?»

Un lieve sorriso guizzò sul volto di Audrey. «Avete sentito anche quello?»

«Più o meno...»

«È vero. Avete presente quel tipo antipatico dell'Investigativa? Quello alto e biondo... come si chiama...»

«Archer,» rispose subito Harry, ripensando a una donna vestita da Babbana e a due ragazzini gemelli uguali a lui.

«Archer, bravo. Percy ha bloccato la sua ex moglie prima che si presentasse al Censimento. Quella poveraccia non sapeva di cosa si trattasse, ci stava portando anche i figli...»

«E Percy l'ha fatto anche altre volte?»

«Tutte le volte che poteva.» Audrey sorrise apertamente. «Ogni volta che lo sentite dire "quel tizio mi deve un favore", state certi che si tratta di roba successa durante la guerra.»

«Un... favore?» ripeté Hermione, per poi sgranare gli occhi verso Harry. «Gli Archivisti! Quelli che hanno rintracciato i nati dopo la Battaglia!»

«Ah! Bravi ragazzi, quelli. Si erano messi a contraffare alberi genealogici, ma in maniera sbagliata. Per fortuna Percy se n'è accorto e glieli ha corretti, altrimenti sarebbero finiti dritti in mano ai Dissennatori.»

«Ma pensa tu...» borbottò Ron, passandosi le mani sul viso. «E non è _mai_ stato beccato?»

«Mai, anche se spesso ci è andato vicino, quell'idiota.» Gli occhi di Audrey si illuminarono. «Voi Grifondoro non avete proprio il minimo istinto di sopravvivenza.»

Come controbattere? Era la pura e semplice verità. Harry si ritrovò a ridacchiare, seguito da Ron e Hermione, e il macigno sul suo petto divenne più leggero. Sentì Ginny sospirare accanto a lui, e automaticamente allungò una mano ad accarezzarle una guancia: lei si appoggiò contro il suo palmo e gli rivolse un sorriso appannato, distrutta dagli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni e dalla pletora di novità che doveva digerire.

_Coraggio, amore. Sii forte per me ancora un po'. Tra poco avrò finito di mettere tutto a posto, e potremo tornare alla normalità._

_Meglio che alla normalità._

«Capite quindi perché sono un po', uhm, protettiva nei confronti di mio marito,» mormorò poi Audrey. «Ha commesso un sacco di sbagli e si è comportato molto male, ma ha fatto di tutto per rimediare, quindi non mi piace che gli venga rinfacciato _quel_ periodo. Non è giusto, ecco.»

«Sì, beh, se però lui _parlasse_ con noi invece di evitarci sempre e starsene in disparte ai pranzi... non gli leggiamo mica nella mente, eh.»

«Ronald, caro, lo conosco da tre anni e da tre anni gli ripeto esattamente quello che hai appena detto tu. _Gutta cavat lapidem,_ ma ci vuole pazienza. Ha la testa dura, quello lì.»

«È un tratto di famiglia,» scherzò Hermione. Ron arrossì e aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma un rumore di passi sulle scale glielo impedì. Come se l'avessero concordato, tutti tacquero e si girarono verso la porta nel momento in cui Percy vi faceva capolino.

«Ehilà. Mi hanno detto che c'è della...»

Si bloccò e sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. «Che è successo? Perché quelle facce?»

Nessuno aprì bocca. Ginny e Ron fissavano il fratello impietriti, Hermione invece chinò la testa e tentò attivamente di annegare nella sua tazza di cioccolata. Harry guardò Audrey e la vide dedicare a Percy lo stesso sguardo infiammato di orgoglio che gli aveva rivolto nell'ufficio di Kingsley, per poi interrompere il silenzio schiarendosi la voce.

«Ho appena finito di raccontare loro la tua proposta di matrimonio. Credo di averli sconvolti.» Accennò col mento a Ron. «Lui è _molto_ sconvolto.»

Ron non colse subito la Pluffa al volo. Restò a guardare il fratello ancora per qualche secondo, l'espressione tesa e dura; Harry temette che volesse affrontarlo sui quasi dieci anni di bugie e omissioni che lui e gli altri Weasley avevano subìto da parte sua, ma il suo amico schioccò la lingua e annuì.

«Sì, _sconvolto_ è la parola giusta,» sentenziò con aria grave. «È stata la proposta più noiosa della storia, Perce! Persino tu avresti potuto fare di meglio! Non ci credo che siamo fratelli.»

«Ma cos... ma...» Percy guardò alternatamente Ron e Audrey, infine roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. «Per l'ultima volta, Bennet, _non era_ una proposta,» brontolò. «Stavo solo sondando il terreno, sei tu che hai voluto affrettare i tempi come tuo solito.»

Ciò detto, si diresse verso il bricco della cioccolata e voltò loro le spalle mentre si serviva. Audrey ne approfittò per rivolgere a Ron un ringraziamento silenzioso, cui lui replicò con un mezzo sorriso più significativo di tanti discorsi. Se quel _cretino_ non voleva parlarne, non stava a loro tirar fuori l'argomento; e a giudicare dalle espressioni che Harry lesse su Hermione e Ginny, era evidente che fossero tutti d'accordo.

_L'importante è che noi lo sappiamo, e che possiamo rimediare._

Percy sembrava molto più sereno rispetto a quando Harry l'aveva lasciato in camera con Molly. Baciò la fronte di Audrey e ringraziò di nuovo Ginny per l'accoglienza, prima di sedersi accanto alla moglie. «A proposito di matrimonio, sapevi che queste _bestie_ avevano scommesso che non ci saremmo sposati?» gli domandò lei, indicando tutti i presenti con un movimento circolare dell'indice.

«Ehi! Le bestie sono Ron e Harry, _io_ non ho scommesso proprio niente,» sbottò Ginny, e il cuore di Harry sobbalzò nel risentire il solito tono vivace che aveva abbandonato poco prima. «E nemmeno Hermione. Vero?»

Hermione avvampò e il suo viso tornò a sprofondare nella tazza. «In realtà...»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Certo che lo sapevo,» rispose Percy, imperturbato. «Ho vinto un sacco di soldi, il giorno del nostro matrimonio.»

« _Cosa?!_ Hai scommesso anche tu?»

«Fleur e io ci siamo spartiti la vincita.» Avvolse le spalle di Audrey con un braccio e levò la tazza in una sorta di brindisi. «Grazie di aver contribuito al nostro viaggio di nozze, ragazzi, l'ho apprezzato molto,» soggiunse in tono magniloquente.

Ron emise un verso indignato. «Non è giusto! _Tu_ non eri nella posizione di scommettere!»

«Uhm, in realtà sì. Sono un libero cittadino come tutti voi.»

«Non si può scommettere su se stessi! Rivoglio i miei soldi.»

«Contaci, Ronnie.»

«Va bene, _basta_ parlare di scommesse, adesso che siamo tutti è ora di tornare seri,» ingiunse Hermione, con una severità che mal si conciliava col rossore imbarazzato sulle sue guance. Attese che tutti smettessero di ridacchiare, dopodiché si sistemò la brutta vestaglia a quadri come fosse una toga del Wizengamot.

«Direi che, alla luce degli accadimenti degli ultimi giorni, dobbiamo assolutamente stabilire i prossimi passi da compiere,» esordì la consigliera Granger. «C'è una cosa a cui stavo pensando poco fa: Potter, quanto tempo è passato tra un omicidio e l'altro, prima di stanotte?»

Harry vide Percy irrigidirsi, ma lo ignorò. «Ecco... tre settimane, massimo un mese, se non sbaglio.»

«Esatto. Ma tra la morte di Juliana Baston e quella di Brutus Nesbin sono trascorse due settimane, e tra Brutus e il tentato rapimento di Molly soltanto due giorni. Se l'evocatore ha accelerato così tanto i ritmi...»

Percy la interruppe schiarendosi la voce. «Scusa, Hermione, ma prima che continuiamo penso sia meglio che Audrey vada a dormire. È stata una lunga nottata.» 

L'Alchimista aveva mollemente appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, ma nel sentirsi nominare si sollevò di scatto. «Oh, no, tranquilli, sto benissimo,» disse in fretta. «Continua pure, Hermione.»

«Dico sul serio. Non serve che tu resti qui.»

Ahia. Percy stava evidentemente cercando di escludere Audrey dal resto delle indagini, e Harry sapeva perché: perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto rivelarle del legamento, del coinvolgimento della Loggia e di tutto il resto. Cosa che lui, al contrario, intendeva fare il prima possibile.

«Vero, Harry?» aggiunse infatti suo cognato, lanciandogli un'occhiata significativa. «Ormai Audrey ci ha detto tutto quello che sapeva, è inutile che...»

«Inutile?» La donna si staccò del tutto da lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo tale che Harry si stupì di non vederlo incenerirsi all'istante. «Inutile?! Stiamo parlando di evocazioni e creature dell'Altrove, Weasley, creature che si dà il caso _io_ abbia visto con questi occhi! L'unico inutile qui sei tu, signor _funzionario delle Passaporte_.»

«Infatti, Perce, lei ci serve,» intervenne Ron. «Soprattutto visto che è stato qualcuno della Loggia Alchemica a maledirla dopo...»

«No, aspetta, _cosa?!_ »

L'esclamazione di Audrey congelò l'aria della cucina. «Che _cazzo_ significa, Ron?» insistette, gli occhi sgranati. «Di che stai parlando? Cosa c'entra la Loggia?»

Lui aprì e richiuse la bocca, guardandosi attorno confuso. Harry vide Percy coprirsi il viso con entrambe le mani, e sospirò.

_Beh, meglio così. Leviamoci subito questo pensiero._

«Mi dispiace, Audrey,» mormorò. «Percy e io avremmo dovuto dirtelo prima, ma abbiamo evitato di farlo per proteggerti.»

E procedette a raccontarle, per filo e per segno, gli eventi che erano stati costretti a cancellare dalla sua memoria. Mentre parlava, il viso dell'Alchimista si faceva sempre più sgomento, quello di Percy sempre più terreo. Alla fine del resoconto seguì un lungo, profondo silenzio, che si ruppe solo quando Audrey si rivolse a suo marito.

«Mi hanno Legata e non mi hai detto niente?»

La sua voce tremolava, piena di stupore misto a ira. «Mi hai cancellato quasi _due_ giorni di esistenza e _non mi hai detto niente?_ » esclamò più forte, la mano appoggiata sul tavolo che si stringeva a pugno. «Perché? Perché diavolo volevi nascondermi una cosa del genere?!» 

Percy non la guardava. Teneva le mani strettamente intrecciate davanti a sé e le fissava con ostinazione. «Non volevo che commettessi altre stupidaggini,» rispose piano.

«Perce, dannazione!» esplose lei, ignorando Hermione che tentava di calmarla. «Abbiamo una sola regola, ed è quella di dirci tutto! Come ti sei permesso di...»

«Beh, _tu_ non mi hai detto che te ne stavi andando ai Misteri a cercare un assassino da sola, quindi mi sembra che siamo pari.»

Audrey sbiancò. Dalle parole calme di Percy traspariva la stessa rabbia gelida e acuminata che Harry aveva già avvertito una volta, durante la conversazione origliata fuori dall'ufficio del Ministro; sentirlo rivolgersi in quel modo alla sua stessa moglie era straniante, era... sbagliato. Non era _così_ che litigavano, loro due. 

«Non... non è giusto,» balbettò lei. «Io non ricordo perché l'ho fatto, non puoi rinfacciarmi...»

«Già, non te lo ricordi. Io invece mi ricordo com'è stato trovarti mezza morta nel pentagono. Facciamo cambio?»

«Non avevi comunque il diritto di...»

«Di salvarti dalla tua stessa idiozia? Di impedirti di farlo di nuovo, di metterti in pericolo senza avvertire nessuno? Hai ragione, sono davvero una persona orribile.»

Harry non riusciva a credere a tutta quella durezza. Sapeva che Percy era arrabbiato, ma non immaginava _quello._ Si aspettò un'altra sfuriata da parte di Audrey, invece la vide boccheggiare per poi chinare la testa, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò.

Lui non parve neanche sentirla, e il silenzio che calò subito dopo era pesante e pieno di imbarazzo. Hermione si guardò attorno con aria incerta, come aspettando che qualcun altro prendesse la parola, infine raddrizzò le spalle e prese fiato.

«D'accordo, uhm... come stavo dicendo, il tempo tra i rapimenti si è sensibilmente ridotto. Può significare che...»

«Hermione,» la fermò Ginny con gentilezza, «credo sia meglio se per stanotte la chiudiamo qui.»

«Ma...»

«Sì, amore. Ormai saranno le quattro, e loro sembrano due Inferi.» Ron indicò Audrey e Percy. «Dormiamoci su per qualche ora e domattina ne parleremo con più tranquillità, okay?»

«Ma...» Hermione guardò il compagno, poi si rivolse a Harry. «Dopo quello che è successo stanotte, dobbiamo sbrigarci a chiudere questo caso. Non possiamo sprecare nemmeno un'ora per...»

«Ginny e Ron hanno ragione, consigliera. È meglio che andiamo a riposare. Domani ragioneremo su quello che abbiamo scoperto e pianificheremo meglio le prossime mosse.»

_Far trovare il libro dell'Edax Rerum a Audrey, farle svolgere il rituale giusto, andare da Varnos, salvare il mondo. Facilissimo._

Di fronte all'opposizione di Harry, Hermione non poté far altro che arrendersi. Poco alla volta tutti lasciarono la cucina: Percy fu il primo ad alzarsi e andarsene, seguito subito da Audrey che continuava a tenere la testa china; Ron e la sua compagna si attardarono ancora un minuto per riporre le loro tazze, infine si trascinarono di sopra mano nella mano - nonostante le sue proteste e i suoi tentativi, si vedeva che Hermione crollava dal sonno. Harry si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto dinanzi a sé, il cervello perso in una palude di pensieri viscosi.

Tutti i discorsi che aveva ascoltato, tutte le scoperte che aveva fatto nelle ultime ore - Percy, Varnos, i Divoratori - tutto gli girava confusamente nella testa come un vortice. Di colpo si sentì cogliere da una stanchezza mai provata in vita sua, e realizzò che, a parte le poche ore di sonno sul divano dei suoi cognati, a conti fatti non dormiva da prima di tornare indietro nel tempo.

Da quanti giorni, da quanti _cicli_ non riposava? Quando sarebbe finita?

_Sarebbe_ finita?

«Ehi? Dormi a occhi aperti?»

Si riscosse e sorrise a Ginny, che lo osservava in piedi accanto al tavolo. «Scusa. Sono un po'...» gli sfuggì uno sbadiglio. Okay, era davvero ora di dormire.

Lasciò che sua moglie lo guidasse in camera loro senza dire una parola; a ogni passo che muoveva sentiva il corpo più spossato e più pesante che mai. Riuscì a malapena a spogliarsi degli abiti che aveva indossato tutto il giorno, e nel momento stesso in cui si ritrovò orizzontale - Ginny al suo fianco, James nella cameretta, la sua famiglia _finalmente_ al sicuro - piombò in un lungo sonno senza sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gutta cavat lapidem, consumitur anulus usu_ : la goccia scava la pietra, l'anello si consuma con l'uso (Ovidio, _Epistulae ex Ponto_ , IV, 10, 5)
> 
> _Veritatem laborare nimis saepe aiunt, exstingui nunquam_ : si dice che la verità spesso soffra, ma non muore mai (Tito Livio, _Ab Urbe Condita_ , XXII, 39)


	25. Nil Sine Magno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi fosse rimasto incuriosito dalla storia di Percy nel periodo Thicknesse/O'Tusoe, potete trovare un piccolo missing moment illustrativo [+qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490848/chapters/62103181).
> 
> Buona lettura.

Il mattino arrivò, e fu orribile. Per Harry iniziò con la bocca amara, il collo incriccato e un principio di mal di testa che prometteva di trasformarsi in un'emicrania coi fiocchi entro breve. Perlomeno James non aveva pianto durante la notte - o forse non l'aveva sentito, e Ginny se n'era dovuta occupare da sola nonostante anche lei avesse la stanchezza dei secoli addosso?

Bastò questo piccolo rimorso di coscienza a farlo alzare subito dal letto e vestirsi al volo. L'orologio di Fabian Prewett segnava le nove quando Harry raggiunse la cucina, trovandovi quasi tutti gli altri occupanti di Grimmauld Place. 

«Oh, eccoti.» Ginny si alzò dal tavolo e lo baciò. Era allegra e pimpante, malgrado la nottataccia. «Non ti ho svegliato perché pensavo volessi riposare un altro po'...»

«Sto bene,» la rassicurò.

L'aria della cucina profumava di caffè, uova e salsicce appena fatti; Kreacher non era nei paraggi, ma Harry suppose che Ginny l'avesse già congedato. Salutò Ron, seduto sul pavimento a intrattenere un piccolo pubblico col suo trucchetto preferito: far scattare il Deluminatore per accendere e spegnere una delle lampade. Molly e James sembravano trovare assolutamente spassoso il _clic_ prodotto dall'antico oggetto, e la bambina cercava di strapparlo via dalle mani dello zio in qualsiasi modo. Dallo stesso posto al tavolo che aveva occupato la notte prima, Hermione osservava tutti e tre con un'espressione intenerita che Harry ricordava di averle visto pochissime volte, e sempre quando intorno c'era Ron.

«Dai, accomodati, ti preparo il piatto. Percy, vuoi altro tè?»

Seduto in disparte verso l'estremità del tavolo, Percy sollevò la testa. Era più pallido del solito, e dal suo sguardo tetro si capiva che non aveva dormito neanche per un minuto. Harry notò che aveva davanti a sé il fascicolo del caso, aperto alla sezione su Brutus Nesbin.

«Sono a posto, Ginny, grazie mille,» rispose con un debole sorriso.

«Se cambi idea, basta chiedere. Ron? Hermione?» Ai loro cenni di diniego, Ginny servì un'abbondante tazza di caffè a Harry, che ci si fiondò sopra come un disperato.

Era _stanco_ , dannazione. E come aveva previsto, il mal di testa si stava inesorabilmente espandendo nelle sue tempie. Gli urletti occasionali dei bambini non miglioravano la situazione, ma pur soffrendo in maniera atroce Harry non aveva il cuore di disturbare il loro divertimento; quindi, _caffè._

«Buongiorno a tutti.»

Ritta in piedi sulla soglia della cucina, Audrey non sembrava in condizioni migliori del marito. Aveva profonde occhiaie intonate alla veste scura che indossava, i capelli sciolti e un'aria depressa e derelitta. Sottobraccio teneva uno dei tomi che aveva portato con sé anche nell'ufficio di Hermione, il volume rilegato in pelle nera con gli sticker a forma di girasole.

«Scusate il ritardo, stavo leggendo e ho perso la cognizione del tempo,» mormorò, attraversando la cucina per sedersi tra Harry e Hermione. 

«Figurati, siamo scesi tutti dieci minuti fa.» Ginny posò un gran piatto di uova strapazzate davanti a Harry. «Mangi qualcosa?»

Audrey non rispose subito. Il suo sguardo era andato dritto al capo opposto del tavolo, dove Percy sorbiva il suo tè senza dar segno di essersi accorto - o volersi accorgere - di lei. Lo fissò ancora per un secondo o due, poi aprì il libro e vi si immerse. «Solo caffè, grazie.»

«Sicura? C'è un sacco di...»

«Solo caffè. Niente zucchero.»

Il tono brusco della risposta fece guadagnare alla donna un'occhiata gelida da Ginny, che ebbe cura di servirle molto meno caffè degli altri. Harry bevve un lungo sorso del proprio, sentendosi subito rinfrancato ma ancora ben lungi dall'essere sveglio.

Tentò di concentrarsi su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare quel giorno: qualche ora prima Hermione era sembrata ansiosa di proseguire l'indagine, e lui non avrebbe potuto mostrarsi troppo disinteressato o, peggio, troppo _informato_ senza destare in lei e negli altri dei sospetti, perciò doveva andare avanti come al solito dirigendo però le azioni lontano dalla stanza del Tempo. Se si fossero recati lì in cerca dell'Uroboro antropomorfo avrebbero di sicuro incontrato Varnos, e Harry non aveva intenzione di confrontarsi con lui finché il rituale dei Divoratori non fosse stato pronto. Il fatto di essere già in possesso del libro dell' _Edax Rerum,_ per fortuna, rendeva inutile quel passaggio, anche se poneva il problema di _come_ recapitarlo a Audrey senza doverle spiegare più del necessario.

Mentre rifletteva, l'occhio gli cadde sulle pagine coperte di schemi e simboli del volume. «Quello è il libro sulle evocazioni?» chiese all'Alchimista. «Te lo sei portato da casa?»

«Ho portato _tutti_ i miei testi di demonologia da casa, e non solo,» replicò lei nello stesso tono secco di prima. «Ma sto studiando questo da tre ore e non sono neanche a metà.»

_Tre_ ore? Quindi era sveglia dalle sei, quando erano andati a dormire attorno alle quattro? Beh, spiegava le occhiaie e il temperamento poco socievole.

In quello stesso momento, Harry provò una fitta alla tempia destra, come un dito che premesse forte contro il suo cranio ma dal di dentro; chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sibilo di dolore.

«Ehi! Che succede?» gli domandò Audrey, improvvisamente preoccupata.

«Nulla, solo...» Scrollò il capo, e quando riaprì gli occhi ci vide doppio per qualche istante.

«Ti senti bene? Sei pallidissimo.»

«Sì, sono soltanto...» Un'altra fitta lo costrinse a esitare prima di rispondere. «Soltanto stanco.» 

_Vorrei solo dormire fino alla maggiore età di James, posso? O è chiedere troppo? Che deve fare il salvatore del mondo magico per potersene stare un po' in pace?_

Sua cognata lo scrutò strizzando gli occhi, e di colpo Harry si sentì attraversare da un fortissimo senso di déjà vu, che peggiorò quando lei infilò la mano in una tasca della veste e ne estrasse una fiala di pozione color ciliegia.

«Tieni. Fattela bastare, è l'ultima.»

Sbatté le palpebre più volte, prima di accettare la fiala. Per un attimo gli era sembrato di non essere a Grimmauld Place, bensì al Ministero, in procinto di interrogare Varnos - ma quella volta Audrey era già morta, ed era stato Percy a dargli la sua ultima pozione rinvigorente. E a pensarci bene, non era la prima volta che si sentiva così da quando era tornato indietro: c'erano parole, gesti, immagini che ne riecheggiavano altri di simili ma _mai_ accaduti per nessuno tranne che per lui, e tutto si mescolava indistintamente nella sua memoria.

Doveva proprio sbrigarsi a chiudere quella storia, prima di commettere qualche errore idiota come farsi sfuggire una parola di troppo...

Un gorgoglio infantile lo fece voltare di scatto e guardare in basso. Molly aveva gattonato fino alle loro sedie, e ora si aggrappava alle gambe della madre per essere presa in braccio. Audrey le rivolse un sorriso e tese le mani verso di lei, ma poi sussultò e guardò il volume sul tavolo.

«Oh, no no no, non va bene,» borbottò. «Hermione?»

«Mh?» fece l'altra, girandosi. «Cos...»

«Me la tieni un attimo, per favore? Non la voglio vicino a questo libro. Torno subito.» 

«Cos...» Prima di poter replicare, Hermione si ritrovò Molly piazzata sulle ginocchia. «O-okay,» balbettò fissando la bambina come se non l'avesse mai vista in vita sua, mentre Audrey spariva fuori dalla cucina portando via il tomo.

«Ah, che bello spettacolo,» la blandì Ron, che a sua volta si era alzato dal pavimento e teneva James con un braccio solo. «Hai notato che Molly è uguale alla madre ma è rossa? Se avessimo dei figli, forse anche loro...»

«Un po' prematuro, non ti pare?» lo zittì lei, occupata a impedire che Molly le si aggrappasse ai capelli.

«Infatti, Ron. Che razza di discorsi.» Con un sonoro sbuffo Ginny si sedette di fronte a Harry, il quale notò per la prima volta che sua moglie, a differenza degli altri, non aveva piatti o tazze davanti a sé.

«Ehi, non mangi nulla?» le chiese.

«Mh? No, sono un po' scombussolata. E comunque tra due minuti vado via, devo affiancare Radella alla prima tornata dei campionati juniores... a meno che tu non voglia che resti a dare una mano con James.»

«Ma no, siamo più che abbastanza e James è al sicuro. Va' e divertiti, tu che puoi.»

«Radella Nibley? L'articolista?» chiese Percy rialzando la testa.

«Proprio lei. La conosci?»

Lo sguardo di lui si scaldò. «Ho fatto un favore al marito. Porgile i miei saluti.»

Detto questo, tornò a sfogliare il fascicolo. Sembrava ancora più cupo di prima, e Harry si chiese se quel malumore non fosse collegato alla breve apparizione di Audrey e alla discussione che avevano avuto quella notte; Ron dovette pensarla allo stesso modo, perché si avvicinò cauto al fratello e gli si sedette di fronte, sempre con James in braccio.

«Perce?»

«Mh?»

Harry vide Ron mordicchiarsi le labbra. «Senti... mi dispiace per stanotte. Non avevo capito che fosse un segreto, il fatto di... di Audrey, altrimenti non l'avrei detto davanti a lei. Scusami.»

Ci fu un silenzio lungo qualche secondo, durante il quale Percy smise di leggere e guardò il fratello con aria confusa. «Non... non è colpa tua, Ron,» disse infine. «Non vi avevo detto di tenere la cosa per voi, quindi era inevitabile che lo venisse a sapere. Tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato.»

«D'accordo, ma... mi dispiace comunque. Voi due litigate già di continuo...» 

«Che dici? Non è vero, andiamo sempre d'accordo.» Si rimise a leggere il fascicolo, e Ron ne approfittò per voltarsi verso gli altri con un'espressione da _cosa cazzo sta dicendo?_ che costrinse Harry a soffocare una risatina nel caffè.

«Non preoccuparti, davvero,» continuò Percy. «È tutto a posto. Passerà.»

Pronunciò l'ultima parola in un sussurro sfinito. Le dita di Harry si strinsero d'istinto attorno alla fiala ancora chiusa.

«Ehi, perché non bevi questa?» disse allora, tendendola verso di lui. «Io posso farne a meno, il mal di testa mi passerà prima o poi.»

«Cos... oh, no,» Percy sgranò gli occhi e scosse in fretta il capo, «grazie, Harry, ma è più importante che _tu_ sia lucido se dobbiamo parlare delle indagini.» Rivolse una smorfia al fascicolo. «Tanto più che io non dovrei nemmeno essere qui.»

Ron alzò le sopracciglia. «E perché non dovresti, scusa?»

«Perché non c'entro nulla. Sono un funzionario delle Passaporte, non sono competente in indagini o demonologia. Gli esperti sono Harry e Audrey.»

«E quindi?» insistette. «Loro non conoscono mica il croato o il gallese, no? Senza di te non avremmo mai scoperto la coincidenza dei signori Corvo, o ricostruito che Audrey è andata nella stanza del Tempo, e poi ne sai più di tutti noi messi assieme sulla Loggia e il Ministero.»

«Ma a parte questo non...»

Ron sbuffò e assunse un'aria esasperata. «Oh, insomma, me lo devi proprio far dire? Va bene, lo dico: sei essenziale, no anzi, sei fondamentale e abbiamo bisogno di te. Ecco. Contento?»

Fu difficilissimo per Harry non mettersi a ridere davanti all'espressione sbigottita di Percy, o al rossore infuocato delle sue orecchie. Le rare interazioni tra lui e Ron si mantenevano sempre abbastanza tese o sfociavano in alterchi, perciò quella sorta di elogio da parte del fratello doveva aver sconvolto qualcosa nella sua mente. A riprova di ciò, nei successivi istanti poterono assistere al raro spettacolo di un Percy Weasley completamente senza parole.

«I-io...» annaspò poco dopo. «I-io non... non so c-cosa...»

«Complimenti, Ron, hai rotto Percy,» sbuffò Ginny, anche se i suoi occhi brillavano.

«Weasley,» intervenne invece Hermione, sfoggiando tutta la sua autorità pur con Molly che le si arrampicava addosso, «taci. Ron ha ragione. Fa' un favore a te stesso e a tutti noi e accetta un complimento, d'accordo?»

«M-ma...»

«È un ordine.»

Quelle tre parole della consigliera Granger, le stesse che in un altro ciclo Harry gli aveva rivolto nell'obitorio del San Mungo, sortirono di nuovo lo stesso effetto: Percy interruppe subito il balbettio e distolse lo sguardo, nascondendo il naso nel fascicolo. «Sissignora,» bofonchiò.

«Ehi! Piano con gli abusi di potere nella mia cucina,» esclamò Ginny puntando un indice ammonitore contro Hermione, dopodiché scattò in piedi e salutò Harry e James con un bacio. «Ci vediamo stasera. Fate i bravi in mia assenza, mi raccomando. _Tutti quanti._ »

«Sì, mamma,» le rispose un coro di voci. Lei roteò gli occhi, e mentre stava per attraversare la porta della cucina si scontrò con Audrey che tornava. Ci fu un breve balletto tra le due, che terminò quando Ginny la costrinse a stare immobile e riuscì ad aggirarla; Harry notò che l'Alchimista sembrava sul punto di dirle qualcosa, mentre la guardava sparire sulle scale, ma ci rinunciò con un sospiro.

«Molto bene,» esordì Hermione, non appena Ron si fu messo vicino a Harry e Audrey si fu seduta davanti a lei, «se siamo tutti, possiamo iniziare. Come stavo dicendo stanotte...»

«Aspetta,» la fermò Harry. Chiamò Kreacher e gli affidò i due bambini, dopodiché bevve tutta d'un fiato la fiala di pozione: il suo cervello si schiarì immediatamente e il pulsare alle tempie si ridusse fino a scomparire. «Bene, _adesso_ possiamo iniziare.»

Hermione si schiarì la gola. «Molto bene. Uhm, come stavo dicendo, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che i tempi tra gli omicidi - o i tentati omicidi, fortunatamente - si sono molto ridotti, passando da intervalli di quasi un mese a sole due settimane o due giorni. Ora...»

«Ti fermo subito, consigliera. Secondo me non è un dettaglio su cui valga la pena soffermarsi adesso.»

La sua amica lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Perché, scusa? Potrebbe essere rilevante, o aiutarci a capire qualcosa sul modo di agire dell'evocatore...»

«...o non significare niente.» Le parole di Varnos riecheggiarono nella sua mente: _mi sono stancato di aspettare. Tu non ti stanchi mai?_ Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Hermione, se l'avesse saputo...

«Audrey ci ha detto che non ci sono coincidenze tra gli omicidi,» continuò, «e che quasi sicuramente l'evocatore lo sta facendo apposta. Magari è per quello...»

« _...o magari_ è successo qualcosa che lo sta spingendo ad accelerare i tempi.» Hermione si guardò attorno, come in cerca di una conferma. «Se capissimo di cosa si tratta, capiremmo meglio l'evocatore e cosa vuole davvero.»

«D'accordo, però non credo che...»

«Se posso...»

Tutti si voltarono verso Percy, che si era seduto accanto a Audrey mantenendo però una certa distanza da lei. «Come ho detto prima, non sono un esperto, ma in effetti _è_ successo qualcosa.»

«Ah sì?» Hermione si sporse verso di lui. «E cosa?»

«L'indagine è passata a Harry.»

_Ma che cazzo, Perce._

«Kingsley gli ha affidato l'incarico subito dopo la morte di Juliana,» proseguì quello, sistemandosi gli occhiali, «e quasi due settimane dopo c'è stato l'omicidio Nesbin, che guarda caso presenta anche delle differenze rispetto ai precedenti.»

«Nesbin era il figlio del Mangiamorte, giusto? Il primo omicidio con la vittima diversa dalle altre?» chiese Ron.

«Esatto, ma non solo: è anche l'unico omicidio in cui il bambino è stato portato via in pieno giorno e in presenza di due testimoni oculari, e ritrovato dopo solo tre ore. Tutti gli altri rapimenti sono avvenuti di notte o comunque quando la vittima era sola, e i cadaveri sono stati rinvenuti dopo due giorni. Ecco,» mise in mezzo a loro la cartellina color crema, «ho riletto l'intero fascicolo per sincerarmene.»

«In pieno giorno e senza curarsi di eventuali testimoni... con Brutus sono stati disattenti,» mormorò Hermione. «Come se avessero fretta di finire.»

«Esatto.»

«E secondo te è collegato al fatto che oraHarry è a capo dell'indagine?»

«È il primo omicidio avvenuto dopo che l'indagine è passata all'Auror Potter ed è anche il primo a presentare delle caratteristiche peculiari, mi sembra un fatto quantomeno curioso.»

«Non lo so, Perce. È un po' labile come collegamento. Potrebbe benissimo trattarsi di una coincidenza.»

Lui fece un mezzo sorriso e guardò verso Harry. «"Non ho mai visto una coincidenza in vita mia", come ha detto una volta un saggio.»

_Ma che cazzo._ Se solo Percy avesse saputo _quanto_ era arrivato vicino alla verità... era proprio così, l'omicidio di Brutus era stato diretta conseguenza del passaggio del caso a Harry, ma per ragioni che gli altri non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare - fargli abbandonare la pista dei seguaci di Voldemort, portarlo a scoprire l'esistenza dei Divoratori e instradarlo a investigare la Loggia Alchemica.

«Ammettendo che sia vero, che senso ha? Cosa importa all'evocatore se c'è Potter o un qualsiasi altro Auror a indagare?»

«Uhm, scusate...» Harry mise le mani sul fascicolo. «Come ho detto prima, non credo che questo sia rilevante adesso. Preferirei che ci concentrassimo su...»

«Col dovuto rispetto, Harry, secondo me invece è piuttosto rilevante.»

_No, non lo è, dannazione, lasciatemi parlare!_

«D'accordo, _potrebbe_ essere importante,» concesse a denti stretti, «ma per ora possiamo solo ipotizzare i motivi dell'evocatore, quindi è meglio se...»

«Non sono i motivi che mi interessano, in realtà.»

Suo malgrado, Harry sbarrò gli occhi in direzione di Percy. «Ah no?»

«Il fatto è,» Percy incrociò le braccia, allontanandosi ulteriormente da Audrey, «che se questa teoria è vera, significa che l'evocatore ha saputo che tu sei stato investito dell'indagine. E visto che il caso è classificato e i presenti di certo non lo hanno detto ad anima viva...»

Anche Hermione sgranò gli occhi. «Pensi che Archer abbia spifferato qualcosa in giro? O quelle reclute dell'Investigativa, come si chiamano... Blevins e Clay?»

«No, conosco Archer ed è fidato quanto ciascuno di noi. Riguardo a queste altre due persone...»

«Sono fidate anche loro, posso garantirlo,» si affrettò a dire Harry. _E non c'entrano un cazzo con questa storia, come tutto quello che state dicendo._

Merlino, quanto era frustrante. Per lui il caso era chiuso, i dettagli erano già chiari, sapeva benissimo quali elementi fossero importanti e quali trascurabili; gli altri, al contrario, brancolavano nel buio più totale infilandosi in vicoli ciechi e discussioni sterili, e non c'era _nulla_ che Harry potesse fare per illuminarli o direzionarli, a meno di non scoprire troppo le carte. Poteva solo starsene lì ad ascoltarli e a cercare di portare il discorso dove voleva lui - cosa non facile, vista la quantità di cervelli attivi seduta a quel tavolo.

Che situazione del cazzo.

«Allora non c'è che una soluzione,» Percy fece una smorfia e si voltò leggermente verso sua moglie, «l'evocatore fa parte della Loggia Alchemica.»

Fino a quel momento Audrey aveva ascoltato in silenzio le congetture degli altri; nel sentire chiamata in causa la Loggia, rivolse a Percy uno sguardo prima incredulo, poi astioso. «Cosa vorresti insinuare?» ringhiò.

«Non insinuo nulla, espongo un fatto,» replicò lui, gelido. «Lunedì hai dimostrato di conoscere i dettagli del caso pur non avendo mai letto né visto il fascicolo. Se _tu_ sei riuscita a ficcanasare in un fascicolo d'indagine classificato, può averlo fatto _chiunque_ abbia la tua stessa formazione.»

«Tu... stai scherzando, vero? Non puoi seriamente pensare...»

«...che il colpevole sia un Alchimista dell'Ufficio Misteri? Certo che lo penso. E questa sarebbe solo la conferma di quello che già...»

«Conferma? Conferma di _cosa,_ di grazia?» scattò Audrey, furiosa - e per _davvero_ , stavolta. «Solo perché ci sono dei simboli attorno ai cadaveri, allora deve trattarsi di un membro della Loggia?! Pensavo avessi capito che è una stronzata! Per tua informazione, quel tipo di codice viene usato da decine di scuole alchemiche e gruppi di occultisti in Gran Bretagna, perciò...»

«No... no, Audrey, i simboli non c'entrano,» la fermò Harry, prima che la discussione degenerasse in qualcos'altro. Merlino, quanto era difficile fingere ignoranza. «Vedi, il fatto è che quando sei stata Legata non avevi tagli da nessuna parte. Chi ti ha maledetta quindi si è procurato il tuo sangue altrove.»

A quelle parole Audrey si bloccò e lo fissò a bocca aperta. La rivelazione dovette destabilizzarla, perché rimase incapace di parlare per diversi secondi. «Non... non è possibile,» riuscì infine ad articolare. «Non può averlo preso dalla Sala. È semplicemente ridicolo.»

«Ma è l'unica spiegazione logica.» _No, non la è, accidenti, ma come faccio a dirtelo?_ «Se l'evocatore, o il suo complice, ha avuto accesso al sangue che conservate in Sala, può essere solo qualcuno che sa come trovare la Sala stessa e il sangue, vale a dire...»

«...un Alchimista o un Maestro,» completò lei, atterrita. Si portò le mani alla bocca e abbassò lo sguardo. «No, è impossibile. È fisicamente impossibile.»

«Già, non riesco proprio a immaginare uno studioso di Arti Oscure che evoca esseri ed esegue maledizioni,» sputò Percy in tono velenoso. «Davvero inconcepibile.»

Invece di rispondergli a tono, Audrey si fece serissima. «No. È _fisicamente_ impossibile. Non ci sono assassini nella Loggia.»

«Sì, ho già sentito questa storia...»

«Non è una storia, è la legge. Non ci sono assassini _nella_ Loggia.»

Ripeté la stessa spiegazione che Harry aveva già ascoltato da Viridios. «E inoltre,» aggiunse subito, infervorandosi, «nessun Alchimista farebbe mai a un suo confratello quello che è stato fatto a me. Conosco questa gente da dodici anni, e il legame che c'è tra di noi...» agitò una mano in un gesto vago, «...è difficile da spiegare a degli esterni. Tradire la Loggia è come tradire la propria famiglia; chi diavolo farebbe mai una cosa del genere?»

Percy grugnì e abbassò la testa. «Beh, a volte capita,» replicò, arido.

A quelle parole Audrey sussultò, per poi serrare le labbra e guardare altrove. Neanche gli altri ebbero il coraggio di replicare, e il silenzio si protrasse glaciale per diversi secondi finché Ron non si schiarì la gola.

«C'è un'altra possibilità. E se l'evocatore non fosse un Alchimista, ma avesse Imperiato Audrey per farle prendere il suo sangue dalla Sala? Potrebbe averlo fatto per depistare le indagini e far cadere i sospetti sulla Loggia...» 

«Impossibile,» lo interruppe lei, «nessun Alchimista può rimuovere il proprio sangue dalla Sala.»

«Allora potrebbero aver Imperiato un altro Alchimista...»

«Non tornano i tempi.» Stavolta fu Percy a fermarlo. «Se è successo tutto tra quando sono rimasto a parlare con Kingsley e quando Harry e io siamo tornati a casa, saranno state al massimo due ore, durante le quali l'evocatore o chi per lui ha incontrato Audrey, le ha raccontato tutto sul caso, si è procurato il suo sangue, ha eseguito il legamento e l'ha lasciata andare. Non aveva il tempo materiale di trovare un altro Alchimista che entrasse in Sala al posto suo, deve per forza aver agito da solo.»

«Mh, hai ragione.»

Tacquero di nuovo. Audrey era incredibilmente pallida, il suo sguardo era fisso sulle venature del legno; Harry poteva solo immaginare la confusione e i dubbi che dovevano agitarsi dentro di lei in quel momento, dividendola tra la fiducia cieca nei meccanismi della Loggia e la cruda realtà dei fatti. A ciò si aggiungeva la tensione con Percy, che evidentemente non si era risolta in quelle ore e che anzi sembrava destinata a peggiorare. Harry provò un moto di pietà per sua cognata: l'aveva riportata indietro dalla tomba soltanto per gettarla nell'incertezza e nell'amarezza. Se solo avesse potuto dirle tutta la verità...

_Quando sarà finita. Quando i nostri figli saranno al sicuro. Te lo prometto, Audrey._

«Comunque, è solo una teoria,» dichiarò l'Auror Potter con timbro deciso. «E fintanto che non possiamo dimostrarla con certezza, direi di concentrarci su altro. Audrey?»

«Mh?»

«Ieri notte, in camera di Molly, hai visto una delle creature. Sei stata in grado di riconoscerla?»

Audrey fissò il tavolo in silenzio ancora per qualche secondo, infine si riscosse e si strofinò il viso nello stesso gesto di Percy e Kingsley.

«Purtroppo no,» rispose. «Non somiglia a nessuna di quelle che ho studiato o... evocato, otto anni fa, ma d'altronde ho molte lacune in demonologia. Ho portato i miei libri apposta per fare un po' di ricerche.»

Harry annuì. «È un'ottima idea. Se riusciamo a capire come fermare questi esseri, avremo più tempo per individuare l'evocatore e arrestarlo.»

«Non farti grandi aspettative. I libri che possiedo sono tutti abbastanza basici, in Sala ce ne sono di più avanzati ma il mio Grado è troppo basso per accedervi. Rischio di non trovare nulla.» 

«Non importa, provaci lo stesso. Dobbiamo almeno tentare.»

Audrey si morse un labbro. «Oppure potrei chiedere aiuto al mio Gran Maestro. Di certo lui...»

«No!» esclamarono in coro Harry e Percy.

«Abbiamo appena detto che l'evocatore potrebbe essere un Alchimista della Loggia, e tu vuoi coinvolgere il _Gran Maestro?_ » continuò il secondo. «Ma sei impazzita? Se Viridios sapesse che stiamo indagando, di sicuro farebbe insabbiare tutto!»

Sul viso della donna comparve un'espressione di assoluto disgusto. «Bada a come parli, imbecille,» sibilò. «Viridios è stato il mio Maestro ed è come un padre per me, non ti permetto simili illazioni nei suoi confronti.»

_Oh, Audrey. Che diresti se sapessi la verità su Viridios, sui tabù che ha infranto? Sul fatto che avrebbe lasciato morire Molly pur di tenersi la sua carica?_

_Saresti ancora così fedele a lui e alla Loggia?_

«Senza contare che sarebbe l'unico disposto ad aiutarci, visto che _grazie a Kingsley_ i miei confratelli rischiano la galera se si espongono pubblicamente come occultisti,» incalzò lei, rossa di rabbia. «Perciò evita di mancargli di rispetto, grazie.»

«Audrey,» intervenne allora Harry, «mi dispiace, però io sono d'accordo con Percy. Sono certo che hai ragione sul tuo Gran Maestro,» aggiunse subito, alzando le mani di fronte alla sua occhiata di fuoco, «ma come capo dell'indagine non posso correre rischi. Se c'è anche una sola possibilità che sia coinvolto un Alchimista, preferisco non rivolgermi a nessuno tranne che a te.»

Per sua sorpresa, stavolta la donna non protestò. Si limitò a serrare i denti e scuotere la testa, prima di sospirare: «Va bene, come volete. Speriamo allora che i miei libri bastino, altrimenti siamo nei guai. I testi di demonologia sono rari e antichi, non si può semplicemente andare al Ghirigoro o a Nocturn Alley e...»

Accanto a Harry, Hermione sobbalzò così forte da farlo voltare di scatto. «Rari e antichi? Ma certo! Perché non ci ho pensato prima?» esclamò, poi balzò in piedi. «Venite, forse ho una soluzione a questo.»

E con passo rapido si affrettò verso le scale. Gli altri quattro si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa, per poi alzarsi e seguirla come un sol uomo.

«Sono passati anni, e potrei ricordare male, ma sarebbe la prima volta,» borbottò Hermione mentre passavano davanti al salotto con l'arazzo - una serie di gridolini entusiasti rivelò loro che Kreacher stava intrattenendo i piccoli proprio lì - e salivano correndo al secondo piano. «Però sono _sicura_ di averne visti almeno una decina... »

«Herm, amore, di _cosa_ stai parlando?» ansimò Ron, che pur con le sue lunghe gambe faticava a tenere il passo con lei. Hermione lo ignorò e procedette lungo il pianerottolo del secondo piano, per fermarsi davanti a una porta che Harry aveva sempre visto chiusa e pertanto aveva sempre ignorato.

«Ma della biblioteca, ovvio!» esclamò allora la ragazza. «Oh, non ci vengo da una vita...»

«La _biblioteca?!_ »Harry e Ron si guardarono. E da quando c'era una biblioteca a Grimmauld Place?

«Non l'avete mai vista? Figuriamoci, dovevo aspettarmelo.» Hermione scosse il capo e tentò la maniglia, che si rivelò chiusa; la spalancò con un colpo di bacchetta e li precedette all'interno.

Era, beh, era una biblioteca. Una _signora_ biblioteca. Le due ampie sale che la componevano erano collegate da un'apertura ad arco con la cornice di legno scuro, decorata con motivi di serpente come le librerie in ebano che ricoprivano tutte le pareti per l'intera altezza. Dagli scaffali occhieggiavano file e file di libri dall'aria antica, molti dei quali diedero a Harry l'impressione di essere usciti dritti dalla Sezione Proibita di Hogwarts; altri volumi erano ordinatamente impilati su un'elegante scrivania al centro della stanza. Una moquette bassa e morbida attutì i loro passi mentre entravano e si guardavano intorno a bocca aperta.

«Cosa. Cazzo.» Ron si strofinò gli occhi coi pugni e sbatté le palpebre più volte. «Ho passato giorni interi a pulire questa casa di merda e non ho _mai_ visto questo posto. Com'è possibile?!»

Hermione gli scoccò un sorriso incandescente. «Colpa mia. Quando ho saputo che tua madre e Sirius intendevano riordinare tutto da cima a fondo, ho temuto che volessero liberarsi anche di eventuali libri proibiti e, beh, li ho convinti a lasciare a me l'incombenza di sistemare la biblioteca. Non hai notato che ogni tanto sparivo, il pomeriggio?»

«Mi sa che all'epoca ancora non ci facevo caso, no.»

«Wow.» Dietro di loro, Percy e Audrey fissavano le librerie con due identiche espressioni avide. «Harry, possiedi una biblioteca _così_ e non me l'hai mai detto?» chiese la donna, leccandosi le labbra come un gatto goloso davanti a un arrosto.

«Non sapevo nemmeno che esistesse,» ammise lui.

«Scherzi? Una casa di questo genere, dimora di una famiglia Purosangue dalle velleità nobiliari - sì, ho visto l'arazzo,» Audrey arricciò il naso in una smorfia divertita, «dicevo, una casa così doveva per forza avere una biblioteca di un certo livello. La cultura fa status sociale, ricorda.»

«È rimasta esattamente come l'ho lasciata anni fa.» Hermione si avvicinò a uno degli scaffali e vi passò un dito sopra. «Mh, anche l'Incanto Antipolvere ha tenuto.»

«Hai sistemato tutto da sola? Davvero?»

«Già, anche se avrei potuto fare di meglio. Ho tentato di dividere per genere, ma alcuni testi erano incomprensibili... qui ci sono tutti quelli in lingue morte, nell'altra stanza ho sistemato alcuni volumi che a naso mi sembravano Arti Oscure... e c'era un sacco di letteratura Babbana, quella la ricordo bene: l'ho messa tutta assieme in ordine alfabetico per autore,» indicò la libreria a sinistra dell'unica finestra.

«Wow.» Stavolta il sospiro ammirato e l'occhiata apprezzativa di Audrey furono diretti a Hermione. «Se decidi di entrare nella Loggia, ti prenoto come apprendista.»

Hermione ebbe il buongusto di arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo. «Uhm, comunque... all'epoca trovai dei volumi pieni di schemi e simboli che non ero in grado di riconoscere, ma che mi sono tornati in mente lunedì quando hai portato i tuoi libri nel mio ufficio. Penso che possano essere dei testi di demonologia, e considerate le tendenze della famiglia Black verso le Arti Oscure, magari...»

«...magari si tratta di testi più avanzati della media,» terminò l'Alchimista. «È un'ottima pensata, davvero ottima. Qui troverò sicuramente libri più completi dei miei, e se nemmeno quelli ci aiutano... cercheremo un'altra soluzione.»

«L'unico problema è che non ricordo dove li ho messi. So solo che molti non erano Appellabili, quindi bisognerà prenderli e controllarli uno per uno.»

«Mh, peccato, significa che per cercarli dovrò mettere le mani su _tutti_ questi libri. Soffro al solo pensiero.»

Audrey lasciò di nuovo vagare lo sguardo sulle librerie tutt'attorno. Qualsiasi emozione negativa avesse provato poco prima sembrava scomparsa dal suo volto, sostituita da una gioia genuina; anche Percy appariva meno teso, si era avvicinato a uno scaffale e sillabava i titoli tra sé con malcelato entusiasmo. Da parte sua, Harry sentiva che nel giro di qualche minuto sarebbe esploso per l'euforia causata da quel colpo di fortuna inaspettato.

Era... perfetto. Avrebbe impegnato la sua intera squadra nella ricerca di tomi utili per Audrey, distogliendoli momentaneamente dal pensiero di andare nella stanza del Tempo; alla prima occasione buona avrebbe fatto scivolare il libro di Varnos e Viridios in mezzo agli scaffali, loro l'avrebbero trovato e _finalmente_ avrebbero potuto cominciare a lavorare sul rituale dei Divoratori. Tutta la frustrazione di aver dovuto sprecare mezz'ora ad ascoltare teorie inconcludenti lasciò spazio al sollievo e alla certezza che sì, stavolta tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

«D'accordo,» dichiarò con un sorriso. «Ascoltatemi bene. Ormai l'evocatore saprà che il rapimento di Molly non è andato a buon fine; lei e James sono al sicuro, ma gli altri bambini sono ancora in pericolo, quindi la nostra priorità deve essere scoprire come fermare queste creature. Ora ci divideremo le sale della biblioteca e cercheremo tutti insieme i libri di demonologia, poi...»

«Uhm, Harry? Non dobbiamo andare all'Ufficio Misteri?»

_Ma che cazzo, Ron._

Audrey guardò il cognato aggrottando le sopracciglia. «L'Ufficio Misteri? Pensavo non voleste coinvolgere la Loggia.»

«Infatti, ma ieri sera grazie a Percy abbiamo ricostruito che sei stata Legata mentre andavi nella stanza del Tempo, perciò volevamo dare un'occhiata lì.»

«La... stanza del Tempo? Ah!» L'Alchimista sorrise. «Me la ricordo. Ci ho lavorato un paio di settimane, finché non l'avete _devastata..._ Ma perché mai sarei dovuta andare...?»

«Pensiamo che tu stessi cercando l'Uroboro umano,» spiegò Hermione. «Hai presente? L'unico simbolo che non avevi tradotto.»

Harry vide Audrey farsi pensosa. Che si stesse ricordando dei Divoratori? La sola idea gli provocò un vuoto nello stomaco: quell'eventualità avrebbe avuto conseguenze imprevedibili, e lui non aveva proprio bisogno di quell'ulteriore complicazione quando finalmente i pezzi si stavano incastrando.

«L'Uroboro... sì, in effetti avrebbe senso, visto che rappresenta anche la circolarità del tempo,» rispose invece lei. «Però non ricordo niente di tutto questo.»

«Sì, beh, sei viva proprio _perché_ non te lo ricordi, anche se non ho ancora sentito un "grazie",» borbottò Percy, sempre osservando i libri sullo scaffale. Per tutta risposta, Audrey lo guardò con espressione ferita e si rabbuiò.

«È vero, Ron,» fece allora Harry, «ma come dicevo, la priorità deve essere questa. Siamo in cinque, ci metteremo molto di meno se cerchiamo tutti assieme. Siete d'accordo?»

Guardò i suoi compagni uno per uno. Percy e Audrey annuirono, evitando con cura di guardarsi a vicenda; Ron e Hermione si scambiarono invece un'occhiata dubbiosa. «Io ho la giornata libera,» disse poi il primo.

«E io faccio come voglio,» aggiunse la consigliera. «Possiamo iniziare.»

«Sicura? La demonologia è una scienza proibita dalla legge magica. Devo forse pensare che tu voglia commettere un _reato?_ »

Hermione accolse la provocazione alzando un sopracciglio. «Potter, sai che sono amica del Ministro della Magia, vero?»

Lui lasciò andare una risatina, e _finalmente_ cominciarono. Percy se ne andò dritto nella sala attigua, seguito da Ron - il che stupì Harry non poco; Hermione prese a sgomberare la scrivania per ricavare un punto d'appoggio, Audrey infine cavò di tasca un elastico e si legò i capelli.

«Non sarà facile,» mormorò, rivolgendo un sorrisetto a Harry.

«Mh, di' pure che sarà una faticaccia,» commentò lui.

«Beh, Viridios dice sempre che la ricerca della verità ha un valore pari alla verità stessa, perché solo con la fatica impariamo ad apprezzare ciò che otteniamo. È molto saggio, non trovi?»

Gli fece l'occhiolino e si avvicinò a una delle librerie, ignara di aver appena pronunciato le stesse, identiche frasi di Edgar Varnos. Con il petto stretto da una sgradevole sensazione, Harry la raggiunse un attimo dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nil sine magno / vita labore dedit mortalibus:_ la vita non ha mai concesso qualcosa ai mortali se non in cambio di una grande fatica (Orazio, _Sermones_ , I, 9, 59-60)


	26. Hoc Opus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, "La primula rossa" esiste davvero e sì, è vero ciò che dice Audrey del protagonista (e sì, era una vita che volevo citarlo in questo contesto). C'è una bella traduzione uscita giusto di recente, [la trovate qui](https://www.amazon.it/Primula-Rossa-Emma-Orczy/dp/B0882HK785/).
> 
> Buona lettura.

Due ore dopo, Harry rimpianse amaramente di aver accettato la pozione di Audrey, perché almeno l'emicrania gli avrebbe permesso di evitarsi quel lavoraccio. Doveva aver esaminato almeno una trentina di tomi in quell'intervallo di tempo - uno per uno e senza fermarsi al titolo, in quanto ciascuno di essi poteva contenere più testi uniti insieme - e tra lui e le due streghe non erano arrivati neanche a metà della prima libreria; lettere e numeri danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi affaticati, rendendogli a tratti impossibile capire _cosa_ stesse leggendo. 

Ai suoi compagni non andava molto meglio: Hermione si era tuffata con entusiasmo tra gli scaffali, ma quasi subito aveva avuto una crisi esistenziale nello scoprire che il meticoloso ordine da lei organizzato tempo prima era stato distrutto da Kreacher, che nel corso degli anni aveva risistemato la maggior parte dei volumi nelle collocazioni originali; solo la letteratura Babbana si era salvata da quello scempio, rimanendo al sicuro nella libreria accanto alla finestra. Audrey continuava ad accumulare testi _interessanti_ sulla scrivania, impilandoli vicino ai libri di sua proprietà, ma una rapida sbirciata di Harry aveva rivelato che si trattava perlopiù di manuali di pozioni che nulla avevano a che fare con la loro ricerca attuale. Percy e Ron erano i più fortunati e ogni tanto il secondo le presentava qualche titolo di demonologia, sebbene per la maggior parte dei casi fossero doppioni di quelli che Audrey già possedeva, e perciò inutili. 

Con un lungo sospiro, Harry mise giù il libro - _"Perché Perpetuare la Purezza di Sangue",_ di Abelarda Ortega - e si tolse gli occhiali per strofinarsi il viso. Che palle. Gli sembrava di essere seduto sulla moquette della biblioteca da _anni,_ altro che due ore; la consapevolezza di quanto fosse inutile quel lavoro, poi, non faceva che peggiorare la situazione. Sarebbe bastato che Audrey e Hermione si levassero di mezzo per un minuto... avrebbe riportato il libro di Varnos alle dimensioni reali, lo avrebbe infilato nella libreria che stavano spulciando al momento e tanti saluti.

E invece no, non poteva, perché _quelle due_ erano sempre lì e si allontanavano solo ogni tanto - e rigorosamente a turno - per andare a controllare i bambini, neanche lo facessero apposta a non lasciarlo mai da solo.

_Che palle. Che palle che palle che palle._

Si tirò in piedi per sgranchirsi, e nello stesso momento Audrey sbuffò. «Basta, mi sono rotta,» sbottò lei, alzandosi a sua volta dall'angolo in cui era seduta. «Ho sfogliato venti libri di divinazione in fila, ancora uno e vomito. Pseudoscienza del cazzo.»

All'angolo opposto, immersa in un tomo verde muffa, Hermione ridacchiò dal naso. «Dove sei stata tutta la mia vita? A Hogwarts non facevo altro che dire a Harry e Ron di mollare Divinazione perché era inutile...»

«Ehi!» esclamò lui, grato di quella distrazione. «Non era _così_ male! E poi la Cooman ci offriva sempre il tè.»

«Oh beh, in questo caso ritiro tutto: è evidente che Divinazione ha la stessa dignità accademica di Aritmanzia.» Hermione sorrise verso Audrey, di certo aspettandosi che lei l'appoggiasse, ma la donna stava osservando con attenzione la libreria a sinistra della finestra.

«C'è parecchia letteratura Babbana qui, o sbaglio?» chiese, pensierosa.

«Uhm, sì, e quasi tutti autori britannici.» Hermione lasciò il libro e si alzò. «Mi è sempre sembrato strano, considerato che i Black erano profondamente anti Babbani...»

«È meno strano di quanto pensi, in realtà.»

«Ah sì?»

Audrey annuì, poi le scoccò il suo sorrisetto da sfinge e si avvicinò alla libreria con piglio deciso.

«Scenario: sei il capofamiglia di una casata Purosangue, e sei un collezionista di artefatti oscuri e libri pericolosi. Hai amicizie nei posti giusti e puoi permetterti di ungere i funzionari ministeriali in modo che i loro controlli non siano granché accurati, ma ogni tanto qualche zelante tutore dell'ordine decide di non farsi gli affari suoi.»

Mentre parlava, faceva scorrere il dito sulle coste di alcuni vecchi tascabili. «Come fai allora a nascondere i tuoi preziosi libri? Li camuffi in modo che sembrino qualcos'altro, qualcosa che magari dia di te e delle tue passioni un'impressione molto più innocente... Ah!» Estrasse uno dei tascabili e lo rimirò con affetto. « _"La primula rossa"_. Quanti ricordi.»

Hermione sgranò gli occhi e si diresse verso di lei, subito imitata da Harry. «Stai dicendo che _quelli_ in realtà sono libri oscuri, trasfigurati in romanzi Babbani?» chiese, fissando _"La primula rossa"_ come se potesse andare a fuoco da un momento all'altro. «Ma... quando ho sistemato la biblioteca li ho controllati tutti, e non erano incantati!»

«Se la trasfigurazione è di livello superiore, lascia ben poche tracce. E comunque non è detto, forse uno dei signori Black aveva _davvero_ la passione per i romanzi di avventura... ma sarebbe la prima volta che trovo dei veri libri Babbani in una magione di Purosangue.» Si tastò la veste. «Dove ho messo la... oh, che tonta, l'ho lasciata di sotto.»

«Ti serve la bacchetta?» Harry estrasse la propria e gliela porse. «Tieni, usa...»

«Nah, non è necessario.» Con lo stesso gesto che Harry aveva già visto compiere a lei, Percy e Varnos, Audrey sollevò la mano destra: l'aria attorno a loro si rattrappì per un istante, e Hermione sobbalzò.

«Ch-che accidenti era quello?» balbettò.

«Tranquilla, non è un'Arte Oscura.» L'Alchimista le rivolse uno sguardo di scuse. «È solo un trucchetto che insegnano agli apprendisti, una forma di magia senza bacchetta che sfrutta l'energia residua dell'ambiente circostante al posto di quella del mago.»

«Wow.» Gli occhi di Hermione erano diventati grandi come quelli di un elfo domestico. «Sembra... complicato.»

«Non lo è affatto, ma in compenso ci fa sembrare molto fighi, come i nostri mantelli.»

Ciò detto, Audrey aprì il libro e pronunciò un incantesimo che Harry non aveva mai sentito. Le parole stampate sulle pagine tremolarono e si spostarono verso il centro, formando un piccolo grumo nero che esplose come una bolla di sapone; un istante dopo le lettere si erano di nuovo disposte sui fogli, in ordine completamente diverso da prima.

 _«Eureka,»_ gongolò la donna. «Che vi dicevo? Ora vediamo un po' cosa... oh.»

Le sue guance diventarono di un bel rosso acceso, mentre un vago sorriso le spuntava sulle labbra. «Oh, beh, _questa_ non me l'aspettavo,» mormorò infine, mostrando la pagina a Hermione che arrossì a sua volta.

«Cos'è?» Harry si sporse oltre la sua spalla e lesse un paio di righe. Cosa diavolo poteva aver scatenato... Oh. _«Oh.»_

«Eh già. A quanto pare, qualche membro della nobile casata dei Black coltivava una passione per il porno gay.» Audrey chiuse il libro e guardò Harry. «Posso prenderlo in prestito?»

«Tienilo pure, te lo regalo.»

«Grande!» 

«Quindi... questo tipo di magia senza bacchetta... non è difficile?» chiese Hermione, molto più impressionata da quello che dalla letteratura erotica. «Non richiede, non so, delle capacità particolari?»

Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma no, certo che no. Se sono in grado io...»

«Beh, appunto. Tu sei... un'Alchimista.»

«Un'Alchimista _mediocre._ Io riesco a eseguire magie senza bacchetta solo in posti in cui l'atmosfera è impregnata di energia, come questa casa, mentre quelli _davvero_ bravi sanno farlo anche lì dove ce n'è poca o nulla.» Ridacchiò. «Avresti dovuto vedermi quando andavo a trovare Percy a casa sua, nella Londra Babbana; ero ridicola, non riuscivo nemmeno ad Appellare un...»

Tacque di botto e avvampò. «Lasciamo stare,» borbottò, riportando lo sguardo verso i romanzi. «Comunque, se volete posso insegnarvelo.»

«Davvero?»

«Mh-mh. È molto comodo per lavorare senza stancarsi troppo, anche se non è consigliabile farlo a lungo - la magia dell'ambiente è meno stabile di quella umana, se poi l'energia è sporca come qui dentro... però non dovete dirlo a nessuno, in teoria non possiamo insegnarlo al di fuori della Loggia.»

«Oh. E perché?»

«Perché se un mago oscuro la usasse per eseguire delle maledizioni, sarebbe completamente irrintracciabile,» intervenne Harry, pensoso.

Certo. Per questo Archer e l'Investigativa non avevano quasi trovato traccia di Arti Oscure in casa di Varnos: l'abitazione era Babbana, quel tipo di magia senza bacchetta era sconosciuto a chiunque non fosse nella Loggia... se Varnos fosse stato un criminale normale, e non uno psicopatico che aveva orchestrato un piano ad arte per incastrarlo, Harry avrebbe probabilmente avuto enormi difficoltà a raccogliere prove certe per dimostrare la sua colpevolezza. 

Audrey annuì. «Bravo, Potter, ti sei guadagnato un Eccezionale. È proprio così, vogliamo evitare che i nostri trucchi finiscano in, uhm, mani poco sicure. Ma direi che i salvatori del mondo magico siano al di sopra dei divieti della Loggia, no?»

«E Percy?» chiese allora Harry. Conosceva benissimo la risposta, ma tutto era meglio che scartabellare tomi. «Lo sa fare?»

La donna rimase interdetta per un attimo, poi annuì. «Sì, l'ho insegnato anche a lui.»

«Anche lui è al di sopra dei divieti della Loggia?»

«Spiritoso.» Storse il naso generando una risatina in Hermione. «La verità è che mio marito è un bravo allievo e non so dirgli di no quando mi chiede qualcosa. E poi lui non lo userebbe mai per praticare le Arti Oscure, quindi...»

«Tutto bene?»

Si voltarono tutti e tre: quasi fosse stato evocato, dall'apertura ad arco che collegava le due sale era sbucato Percy con un libro magenta in mano. In quelle due ore non si era mai fatto vivo, mandando piuttosto Ron a mostrare i loro ritrovamenti a Audrey, e a giudicare dalla piega della sua bocca non aveva ancora smaltito i rimasugli di rabbia - o qualsiasi cosa fosse - nei confronti della moglie.

La quale, nel vederlo, strinse le labbra in una smorfia molto simile. «Non c'è male,» ripose. «Trovato qualcos'altro?»

«Forse sì.» Le si avvicinò per darle il libro. «È un po' datato, ma contiene un'appendice dedicata alle creature dell'Altrove, magari può esserti utile.»

Lei lo sfogliò con attenzione, annuendo a ogni pagina. «È perfetto. Grazie mille.»

Audrey rivolse a Percy un'occhiata affettuosa, che cadde nel vuoto dato che lui aveva già girato il viso altrove. Allora gli sventolò sotto il naso _"La primula rossa"._

«Tieni, questo dovrebbe piacerti. Il protagonista si chiama come te.»

«Oh?» Percy prese il finto romanzo e lo sfogliò subito. Harry guardò per un attimo Hermione, e vide che la sua amica si stava sforzando di trattenere una risata. _Come_ avrebbe reagito il loro serissimo cognato di fronte a _quel_ libro?

Non nella maniera che si aspettavano, poco ma sicuro. Percy corrugò la fronte mentre leggeva in silenzio, ma a un tratto i suoi occhi si allargarono e gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono in quella che poteva essere un'espressione esasperata o divertita, o entrambe le cose.

«Merlino, Bennet. Sei in questa casa da dieci minuti e hai già trovato del materiale pornografico.» Schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa con severità. «Che devo fare con te?»

«Non posso farci niente, è un talento naturale,» rispose lei in tono asciutto, anche se Harry poteva vedere la gioia dipinta sul suo viso. Probabilmente sperava che quella reazione di Percy fosse un piccolo segnale di apertura nei suoi confronti; quando invece lui se ne andò senza aggiungere una parola, limitandosi a buttare il libro sulla scrivania, Audrey tornò amareggiata come quando era scesa in cucina al mattino.

«Ehi. Va tutto bene?» le chiese Hermione a bassa voce.

L'Alchimista annuì e si voltò di nuovo verso la libreria. «Sicuro. Tutto a posto,» sospirò.

«È ancora per... ieri notte? Non siete riusciti a chiarirvi?»

«Non è così semplice. Certi argomenti sono un po'... delicati, per noi. Passerà.»

Tirò su col naso e afferrò un altro tascabile, ma era evidente che non fosse più dell'umore per quella ricerca. Alle sue spalle, Hermione guardò Harry in un modo _così_ significativo che, prima di rendersene conto, l'Auror stava già passando in rassegna diciotto possibili argomenti con cui distrarre Audrey dalle sue afflizioni.

_Dannazione, Granger. Quando diventerai Ministra nessuno avrà più scampo. Saremo tutti ai tuoi piedi, te ne rendi conto?_

Si schiarì la gola. «Ehi, Audrey?»

«Mh? Che c'è?»

«Uhm... Ecco... Mi toglieresti una curiosità? Poco fa hai detto che l'energia qui dentro è sporca, o una cosa del genere...»

«Oh... sì.» Audrey posò il libro sopra allo scaffale, infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori lo stesso strumento che Harry aveva visto la notte prima, simile a un orologio a cipolla. Lo tenne nel palmo e lo mostrò a lui e Hermione.

«È un effetto che si verifica quando in un luogo si è fatto uso per tanto tempo di Arti Oscure, o se c'è stata molta sofferenza. Qualche traccia di negatività rimane sempre nell'atmosfera, anche a distanza di anni. Vedete?»

Aprì lo strumento: il quadrante in ottone era ricoperto da segni inintelligibili per Harry, e al contatto con l'aria cominciò a tremolare ed emettere bagliori violacei.

«Non è grave, ma i valori sono piuttosto alti per una abitazione. Non che mi stupisca, dopo aver visto le teste di elfo appese alla parete,» concluse riponendo l'aggeggio.

Harry annuì, ripensando alla sensazione opprimente che aveva sempre provato entrando a Grimmauld Place. Il carico di ricordi infelici che quella casa conteneva era enorme.

«E si può fare qualcosa per... per ripulire l'atmosfera?» chiese allora, non tanto perché gli interessasse davvero, quanto perché Audrey sembrava rilassarsi sempre di più via via che parlava degli argomenti di sua competenza. Era proprio uguale a Percy, pensò Harry con una stretta allo stomaco, e non c'era da stupirsi se lui, dopo averla persa, aveva fatto... quello che aveva fatto.

«Sì. Potresti concepire un figlio.» 

La sorpresa di Harry doveva essere ben evidente, perché Audrey gettò la testa all'indietro e rise. «Non sto scherzando,» riprese. «Se fatto nella maniera giusta, è un forte catalizzatore di energie positive. Però si tratta di magia sessuale, roba troppo avanzata per me, quindi non l'ho mai studiata...»

« _...e non la studierai mai!_ »

La voce di Percy risuonò all'improvviso, decisa ma leggermente acuta. Harry vide un lampo guizzare negli occhi di Audrey e illuminarle il volto.

«Il solito bigotto,» brontolò lei incrociando le braccia, per poi rivolgersi a Hermione. «Di', anche il tuo è una damina vittoriana? Perché vorrei capire se è una questione genetica o se ho beccato proprio l'unico strano della nidiata.»

Fino a due settimane prima, una frase del genere avrebbe scatenato la riprovazione di Hermione, che già malsopportava diversi atteggiamenti e discorsi di Audrey e di certo _non_ desiderava entrarci in confidenza; in quel momento invece, con enorme sorpresa di Harry, la sua amica lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa verso l'apertura ad arco e ghignò. 

«Non come tuo marito, credo, ma sì, anche Ron certe volte non scherza,» disse, la voce appena più alta di prima. 

«Mh, capisco.» Audrey rispose al ghigno e alzò a sua volta la voce, anche se il tono rimase del tutto casuale. «Che poi è incomprensibile, gli altri fratelli non sembrano affatto come loro. A volte rimpiango di non aver conosciuto prima Charlie... o Ginny.»

«Voglio il divorzio,» annunciò Percy marciando per la seconda volta nella stanza, una mezza dozzina di volumi tra le braccia. Era seccato, ma _non_ arrabbiato, e ormai Harry aveva imparato ad associarlo ai litigi scherzosi che aveva con Audrey; l'impressione fu confermata dall'Alchimista, il cui viso si illuminò di sollievo per un attimo prima di riassumere un'espressione sdegnosa.

«Anche subito, caro,» ribatté acida, mentre lui poggiava i libri sulla scrivania. «Avverti il tuo amichetto e fa' preparare le pratiche. Prima ci togliamo il pensiero, meglio è.»

«Sicura? Sai che dovrai mantenermi, vero?»

«La libertà non ha prezzo.»

«Splendido.» Percy le si avvicinò e incrociò le braccia a sua volta. «Non vedo l'ora di godermi i _tuoi_ soldi assieme alla mia nuova, _giovane_ mogl... Ahia!» strillò, massaggiandosi la nuca colpita da un libro che Audrey aveva fatto levitare apposta da uno scaffale. «D'accordo, scusa. Ho esagerato,» disse poi.

«Sì, decisamente,» sibilò lei, stizzita. 

Si guardarono, e di colpo Harry si sentì di troppo lì accanto a loro. Lo stesso dovette pensare Hermione, la quale borbottò qualcosa su una sezione ancora da iniziare e andò subito verso la libreria alla parete opposta. Nello stesso momento, Ron si affacciò dalla sala attigua.

«Ragazzi, pausa? Ormai è quasi ora di pranzo, i bambini avranno fame, e potrei giurare di aver visto un libro trasformarsi in un sandwich un attimo fa.»

«Buona idea.» Hermione lo precedette verso la porta della biblioteca. «Andiamo a dare una mano a Kreacher, ci vediamo di sotto.»

Audrey non rispose, limitandosi a rivolgere loro un cenno del capo per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso la letteratura Babbana. Invece di tornare nell'altra stanza o scendere a sua volta in cucina, Percy le si mise accanto e prese anche lui un tascabile. Non si erano detti una parola, eppure la tensione tra loro era visibilmente scomparsa - come e quando ciò fosse successo, Harry lo ignorava.

Che _cazzo_ di metodo di comunicazione avevano quei due? No, non importava. Aveva fatto l'impossibile per riaverli vivi e insieme, loro e la piccola Molly, perciò sarebbe stato felice anche di vederli lanciarsi Caccabombe e Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

Incerto se scendere o se aspettare ancora qualche minuto e vedere se riusciva a restare solo in biblioteca, Harry guardò verso la scrivania ingombra e un _Lumos_ si accese nella sua testa. Perché no? Percy e Audrey erano assorbiti nei volumi proibiti e gli voltavano le spalle, gli altri erano ben lontani, quindi forse...

Senza fare il minimo rumore sulla morbida moquette, e assicurandosi che i due fossero sempre rivolti agli scaffali, andò verso la scrivania e si frugò nei pantaloni per estrarne il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ e la bacchetta. Con un _Engorgio_ non verbale lo riportò alle dimensioni originarie, poi allungò la mano per posarlo sulla pila più vicina. Facilissimo. La fortuna continuava a...

«Harry?»

Sobbalzò e quasi si fece cadere libro e bacchetta di mano.

«Sì?!» esclamò, girando la testa di scatto. Aveva già una giustificazione pronta sulla punta della lingua, ma non serviva: Audrey era ancora voltata, Percy invece gli sorrideva tranquillo e ignaro.

«Ti dispiacerebbe lasciarci soli, per favore?»

Lo stomaco di Harry si strinse di nuovo. Era la seconda volta che Percy gli diceva quella frase. La prima volta era stato ai Decessi Inusuali, e in quell'occasione Harry si era sentito spezzare il cuore e l'anima; in quel momento, la sensazione che provò fu l'esatto opposto, una ventata calda di sollievo che gli gonfiò il petto. 

La realizzazione lo colpì in pieno, ancora più forte della sera precedente. Le parole erano sì le stesse, ma stavolta non c'era nessun cadavere da piangere - la loro Audrey era lì, più viva e vegeta che mai - e non c'era nessun uomo disperato a implorare per quel piccolo favore. C'erano loro due, e la loro bambina, ed erano _insieme_ quando solo qualche giorno prima la loro famiglia era stata spazzata via da un destino imbecille. Chi altri al mondo a parte Harry poteva dire di aver ottenuto un risultato simile? Di fronte a questo, ogni cosa passava in secondo piano: la fatica psicologica di assumersi un caso le cui vittime gli ricordavano James, il non poterne parlare con Ginny, i conflitti prima con Hermione e poi con Kingsley, la rabbia e l'angoscia di essere stato manipolato da Varnos sin dal primo minuto, il senso di impotenza... persino la frustrazione di quelle ultime due ore trascorse seduto in biblioteca.

Se tutto questo era servito a riportare in vita tre persone che amava, allora sì, avrebbe rifatto tutto. L'aveva _già_ fatto, in un certo senso - centinaia di volte. 

«Certo,» mormorò, rispondendo al sorriso. Non appena Percy si fu voltato, Harry lasciò il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ e si dileguò dalla biblioteca, con l'accortezza di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

In cucina trovò Kreacher affaccendato a preparare il pranzo, mentre Ron e Hermione si dedicavano ciascuno a nutrire uno dei bambini. Harry si rammaricò di non poter immortalare la scena per mostrarla a Ginny, perché sua moglie avrebbe trovato esilarante il cipiglio concentrato della sua amica e lo sguardo spaesato di suo fratello di fronte ai rifiuti opposti da James e Molly di lasciarsi imboccare.

«Kreacher, sei _sicuro_ che questa roba piaccia ai piccoli?» sbottò Ron, che già aveva diverse macchie di pappa grigiastra sulla maglietta.

«Padron Ron non si fida di Kreacher. Kreacher è offeso. Kreacher sa tutto di bambini, ha cresciuto molti Purosangue forti e sani,» rispose l'anziano elfo senza perdere un colpo. «Padron Regulus ha sempre mangiato le zuppe di Kreacher e da grande è diventato un eroe.»

«Sì, beh, sembra che _questi_ Purosangue non abbiano intenzione di diventare eroi, per fortuna.» Ron abbandonò il cucchiaio nel piatto di James e sospirò pesantemente. «Oh, Harry, benissimo. Vieni a sfamare _tuo_ figlio, grazie.»

«Ma come, Ron, il tuo _nipote preferito, sangue del tuo sangue..._ »lo schernì Harry, prima di mettersi di buon grado a imboccare James. In effetti, la pappa preparata da Kreacher non aveva né un odore né un colore allettanti, ma con un po' di pazienza e qualche trucchetto dei suoi riuscì a farlo mangiare quasi senza problemi. Hermione lo spiava di sottecchi e imitava quello che lui faceva, il che le permise di occuparsi di Molly con lo stesso risultato.

Quando Percy e Audrey scesero in cucina, nemmeno venti minuti dopo, il pranzo degli adulti era già pronto. Mangiarono rapidi e si rilassarono un po' coi piccoli, finché l'elfo non decretò che era ora del riposino e non li portò via.

«Allora,» esordì Harry appena furono da soli, «direi che è il caso di fare il punto. Come siamo messi?»

«Beh, l'hai visto anche tu,» sbuffò Audrey. «L'idea di cercare nella biblioteca è buona, ma rischia di portarci via un sacco di tempo, e intanto quei _mostri_ sono lì fuori a far danni.»

C'era un tale astio in quelle parole che Harry ne provò dispiacere, soprattutto ricordando quanto i Divoratori avessero a cuore la sua sorte. «Non dovresti chiamarli mostri,» osservò. «Alla fine i... queste creature sono delle vittime. L'evocatore è quello che...»

«Sì, beh, se uno di quei mostri avesse cercato di portar via _tuo_ figlio dubito che li considereresti vittime.»

Non aveva tutti i torti, eppure... per un attimo al viso di lei si sovrappose quello, identico ma sofferente, del Divoratore che gli aveva parlato nell'Altrove. No, con tutta la buona volontà, Harry non avrebbe _mai_ potuto considerare "mostri" degli esseri sfortunati come loro. L'unico mostro, l'unico colpevole di quella storia era Edgar Varnos.

«Dico solo che dobbiamo ricordarci qual è l'obiettivo: trovare l'evocatore. Scoprire di che tipo di creature si tratti non serve a liberarci di loro, ma ad avere più tempo per individuare e fermare chi le sta usando. Tutto qui.»

Audrey non sembrava affatto convinta, ma non insistette, così Harry proseguì. «Sono d'accordo comunque che dobbiamo accelerare i tempi, perciò è meglio che tu inizi a studiare i libri che abbiamo trovato finora. Noi intanto continueremo a cercare in biblioteca e...»

«Io penso che dovremmo andare nella stanza del Tempo,» lo interruppe Hermione. «Va bene dare la priorità allo studio delle creature, ma magari restringeremmo il campo se scoprissimo cosa cercava Audrey lì.»

«E non scordarti che bisogna riconvocare i signori Corvo,» le fece eco Ron. «Se capissimo in che modo sono legati agli omicidi...»

«I signori cosa?»

Ron guardò Audrey davanti a sé. «Corvo. Percy ieri sera si è accorto che le persone coinvolte in ogni omicidio hanno dei nomi che significano "corvo". Perché, ti dice qualcosa?» chiese, sporgendosi in avanti. 

In effetti, nel sentir nominare i corvi la donna era impallidita. Harry si chiese perché, ma subito gli tornarono in mente le parole di Varnos.

«È un simbolo alchemico, vero?» le chiese cauto. «Una delle fasi dell'Opera?»

Lei abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. «La _nigredo_ , l'inizio del cammino di trasmutazione. Significa che l'evocatore è _davvero_ un Alchimista.»

Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese il viso tra le mani. Quell'ulteriore scoperta doveva aver inferto il colpo mortale alla sua fiducia nella Loggia e nei confratelli; glielo lasciarono assorbire in silenzio, senza tentare consolazioni inutili, a eccezione di Percy che le carezzò con delicatezza i capelli per tutto il tempo.

«D'accordo,» soffiò infine Audrey, rialzando il capo. «D'accordo. Uhm... credo che andrò subito a, beh, a studiare. Se non c'è altro...»

«Posso aiutarti?»

«Magari, amore, grazie.»

«Allora noi due andremo alla stanza del Tempo,» insistette Hermione. _Che cazzo, ma tu non molli proprio mai?_

«Noi _tre_ , vorrai dire.»

«Ron, caro, tu non sei un dipendente del Ministero, non so se ti lascerebbero entrare all'Ufficio Misteri.»

«Beh, non ero un dipendente del Ministero nemmeno a sedici anni, no? E poi non ho intenzione di mandarvi da soli a cercare un pazzo psicopatico, dopo quello che è successo a lei,» indicò Audrey con il mento.

«D'accordo, ma...»

«Non verrà nessuno di voi.» Harry incrociò le braccia e sostenne gli sguardi basiti dei suoi amici. «Ron ha ragione, è troppo rischioso, e oltretutto voi due non fate parte dell'indagine da un punto di vista ufficiale.»

«Potter, che dici? Io sono...»

«...una consigliera dell'Applicazione della Legge Magica, lo so. Ma non sei un'Auror e non risulti da nessuna parte nel fascicolo d'indagine, e se qualcosa andasse storto mentre investighiamo senza seguire le regole sarebbe il _mio_ culo a venire aperto da un'inchiesta, o peggio, dal difensore dell'evocatore in tribunale.»

Da dove gli era uscita l'idea di appellarsi alle norme e alle procedure per dissuadere Hermione? Non lo sapeva e non gli importava, visto che stava funzionando: la consigliera Granger aprì e richiuse la bocca, incapace di formulare una risposta. Harry però non fece in tempo a congratularsi con se stesso per l'alzata d'ingegno, che la voce secca e fastidiosa di Percy lo raggiunse.

«Sul serio, Harry? _Adesso_ ti preoccupi di seguire le regole?» disse infatti lui. «Dopo che abbiamo violato in tutti i modi possibili il segreto d'ufficio sul fascicolo? Mi pare un po' tardi.»

_Ma che cazzo. Pensavo di non avere più motivi per detestarti, e invece..._

«Un conto è convincere Kingsley a contattare le famiglie, un conto è acquisire illegalmente prove che potrebbero essere invalidate durate il processo,» ribatté, facendo ricorso a tutta la sua autorevolezza da Auror. «Non posso coinvolgere civili o terze persone senza averne ricevuto esplicita autorizzazione, quindi non lo farò. Questa indagine è troppo importante per rischiare di danneggiarla.»

«Dico solo che...»

«No, è la mia ultima parola. Voi due continuate a studiare le creature, Ron e Hermione invece resteranno qui a frugare in biblioteca e a controllare Molly e James. Io andrò all'Ufficio Misteri con qualcuno dell'Investigativa. Qualcun altro vuole dire la sua, o possiamo finalmente andare avanti? Il tempo vola, e ci sono dei bambini in pericolo.»

Era stato più duro di quanto intendesse, ma perlomeno aveva stroncato sul nascere qualsiasi obiezione e, soprattutto, aveva fatto in modo di tenerli tutti lontani da Varnos. Fu in un silenzio pieno di malcontento che i cinque lasciarono la cucina e tornarono in biblioteca, pochi minuti dopo.

«Spero che almeno ne valga la pena,» mugugnò Hermione una volta che furono entrati, avvicinandosi alla scrivania piena di libri e allungando una mano verso di essi. «Più andiamo avanti, meno vedo l'utilità di...»

Una sonora imprecazione li fece voltare tutti verso di lei. «Un libro mi ha _morso!_ » strillò, più offesa che sorpresa, indicando la pila più vicina.

«Cos... non ci era successo, prima, quando li abbiamo tirati giù dagli scaffali!» esclamò Percy, ma Hermione non gli badò: puntò la bacchetta sul tomo colpevole e, con un movimento rabbioso del polso, lo sbalzò in aria per mandarlo ad abbattersi contro una libreria.

«Non è ancora nato il libro che mi staccherà un dito,» borbottò, scatenando una risatina generale. «Ahia.»

«Fa' vedere.» Ron le prese la mano per controllare il danno, poi gliela baciò. «Attenta a non farti troppo male. Ho dei progetti per il nostro anniversario, vorrei evitare di passarlo al...»

Si interruppe, distratto da qualcosa sulla scrivania. «Perce? L'hai trovato tu quello lì?»

Senza aspettare risposta, prese la bacchetta di Hermione e fece levitare il libro marrone scuro che aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Il cuore di Harry perse diversi battiti nel vedere che si trattava del libriccino dell' _Edax Rerum._

Percy strizzò gli occhi per osservarlo meglio. «Non lo so, può darsi.»

«Non mi pare di averlo visto prima,» continuò Ron. «Eppure... ha un che di familiare.»

«Posso?»

Audrey si fece avanti e prese il libriccino tra le mani, ma invece di sfogliarlo andò dritta alla prima pagina. «Oh... questo è interessante.»

«Cosa?»

«Non è un mio libro, ma non è nemmeno di questa biblioteca.»

« _Eh?_ »

Lo stupore collettivo permise a Harry di mascherare il tremito interiore. _Oh, cazzo._

«Che intendi dire? Come fai a sapere...»

«Perché manca l'ex libris. Vedete?» Audrey posò il libro, ne prese un altro dalla scrivania e mostrò a tutti la prima pagina: al centro vi era un marchio ben visibile, una B in carattere gotico con dei piccoli serpenti che le si avvolgevano attorno. «Tutti i libri che si trovano qui a Grimmauld Place hanno questo segno distintivo. E questo invece è il mio,» prese uno dei suoi volumi, su cui era timbrato una specie di fiore con un altro serpente arrotolato al di sotto. «Quel libro invece non ha né l'uno né l'altro.»

 _Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._ Che idiota. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? Aveva passato due stramaledette ore a sfogliare i libri di Grimmauld Place, e non si era accorto di _quel_ dettaglio?

_Cazzo, Potter, dopo centinaia di cicli direi che è ora che tu vada in pensione. Il tuo cervello è sicuramente pronto._

«Ma allora... se non è dei Black, e non è tuo, da dove salta fuori?» mormorò Ron. 

Per tutta risposta, gli altri si scambiarono sguardi confusi e preoccupati. Harry cercò rapidamente un'idea - qualsiasi idea - per giustificare in modo razionale quello scivolone, ma poi vide qualcosa che lo fece andare in panico.

La copertina. La cazzo di copertina. Quella che Audrey, ora, stava osservando con attenzione.

 _«Edax Rerum,»_ sillabò l'Alchimista, leggendola. «Buffo, come...»

Si bloccò, e Harry vide l'esatto momento in cui il ricordo del loro dialogo le si affacciava alla memoria. Merlino, _quanto_ sarebbe stato felice se la moquette si fosse aperta sotto i suoi piedi e l'avesse inghiottito, lì e subito. Come poteva essere stato così stupido, così imbecille, così...

«Ah! Ma certo!» Audrey si sbatté una mano sulla fronte e scosse la testa. «Per Crowley, sono proprio una cretina. È mio, l'ho portato da casa ieri.»

«Davvero?»

«Mh-mh. Fa parte di un gruppo di libri che ho, uhm, acquisito da pochissimo, e non ho ancora avuto il tempo di metterci il timbro.» Lo aprì a una pagina qualsiasi. «E... oh, sono _doppiamente_ cretina. Guardate qua! Sapevo che avrei fatto bene a portarlo!»

«Non ci credo, è l'Uroboro,» sussultò Hermione, chinandosi in avanti come Ron e Percy. «È il simbolo che...» 

«Che lega tutti gli omicidi. Forse ci siamo. Cazzo, _ci siamo!_ »

«Fammi capire: questo libro potrebbe contenere la chiave del caso, tu lo hai _sempre_ avuto con te, e non lo sapevi?!»

«Ron, ho _tanti_ libri. Posso ben dimenticarmene uno o due, no?»

Lo sguardo eccitato di Audrey vagava e si soffermava su tutti, tranne che su Harry. Non poteva essere un buon segno, come non lo era il modo spudorato in cui aveva mentito. Che avesse capito tutto e lo stesse coprendo? E cosa avrebbe comportato? 

_Non importa. L'importante è che ora possiamo procedere. Al resto penseremo dopo._

«In che lingua è scritto? Latino?»

«Anche, Hermione. Vedo latino, greco... cazzo, persino il sanscrito. Tradurlo sarà un incubo.»

«Se ci sono rune, posso aiutare...»

«Grazie, ma dubito. Rune e occultismo moderno non vanno d'accordo, e _questo_ è sicuramente opera di uno o più occultisti,» Audrey agitò il libro per aria. «Col vostro permesso, inizierei a studiarlo subito. Percy, com'è il tuo greco antico?»

«Tu e le tue domande retoriche, Bennet.»

«Molto bene,» si inserì Harry, cercando di suonare anche lui stupito ed elettrizzato quanto gli altri. «Questo sì che è un colpo di fortuna. Continuate comunque a cercare altri libri utili sulle creature, non si sa mai. Io vado al Ministero, sarò di ritorno quanto prima.»

Nessuno badò a lui o alle sue parole, la concentrazione generale era diretta tutta sul libriccino che Audrey continuava a sfogliare avidamente; mentre attraversava la porta della biblioteca, però, Harry poté avvertire lo sguardo penetrante dell'Alchimista sulla propria nuca.

Percorse le scale in apnea, e solo quando si trovò all'aperto riuscì a respirare liberamente. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò l'aria fresca del primo pomeriggio con gratitudine, lasciando che ogni respiro si portasse via un po' della fatica e della tensione accumulate nelle ultime ore - no, negli ultimi giorni - no, negli ultimi cicli.

 _Cazzo._ Ce l'aveva fatta. Il libro era arrivato a destinazione, senza che lui violasse il patto con le creature o gli ordini di Varnos. Finalmente il piano si era messo in moto, ora doveva solo aspettare che Audrey e Percy ricostruissero il rituale e...

E...

_Oh no._

Aprì gli occhi. La piazza davanti a lui era deserta, nessun rumore interrompeva la quiete nebulosa tutt'attorno. L'aria era grigia e satura di luce.

_No, dai, no. Non di nuovo. Che altro è successo?_

Sbuffò, troppo stanco persino per preoccuparsi. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera tra il numero undici e il numero tredici di Grimmauld Place, e attese con pazienza che arrivassero i Divoratori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hoc opus, hic labor est_ : questo è il lavoro, questa è la fatica (Virgilio, _Aeneis_ , VI, 129)


	27. Tunc Vocaberis Sapiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avendoci impiegato un po' più del solito a pubblicare, mi faccio perdonare (o almeno ci provo) con un capitolo leggermente più lungo e col quale, finalmente, iniziamo a tirare le fila.
> 
> Buona lettura.

«Harry Potter. Bentornato. Dobbiamo parlare.»

Harry non rispose. Non sapeva cosa dire, ed era piuttosto certo che se avesse aperto bocca gli sarebbe uscito un suono piuttosto stupido. Si limitò dunque a fissare il Divoratore, chiedendosi quale fosse la reazione più indicata per ciò che gli si parava di fronte; alla fine optò per una moderata sorpresa.

«Come...» Si schiarì la gola per rendere la voce meno rauca. «Come mai questa forma?»

Il Divoratore aggrottò le sopracciglia in un'espressione perplessa. La _sua_ espressione perplessa. Quel giorno non si era presentato con il proprio aspetto reale, né con l'apparenza di Audrey: per qualche motivo che l'Auror non era sicuro di voler indagare, aveva scelto _lui._ La creatura era perfettamente identica a Harry, dalle punte dei capelli indomabili a quelle delle unghie mangiucchiate; persino gli occhiali e le cicatrici erano le stesse. L’ _altro Harry_ indossava il mantello dell’alta uniforme e non sbatteva le palpebre, ma a parte questi dettagli sembrava di guardarsi in uno specchio molto fedele e molto infedele allo stesso tempo.

«Quando ci siamo mostrati a te come Audrey Bennet, ci sei apparso piuttosto turbato,» disse. «Abbiamo pensato che questo aspetto ti avrebbe creato meno difficoltà.»

Ma che cazzo… come potevano pensare che… no. Inutile opporre la logica umana a degli esseri come quelli. Harry scosse la testa e sospirò: dato che aveva già materiale per gli incubi dei successivi dieci anni, tanto valeva rassegnarsi anche a parlare con la copia inquietante di se stesso.

«Che succede? Perché mi avete evocato?»

«Vogliamo sapere come sta procedendo il nostro piano.»

Stavolta fu lui ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. «Non lo sapete? Pensavo... mi controllaste, o qualcosa del genere.»

«Sappiamo solo che non hai parlato con nessuno di noi e di Edgar Varnos. Il resto ci è ignoto. Allora?»

Diamine, aveva _davvero_ quell'aria così antipatica quando interrogava testimoni e sospettati? Harry decise che doveva lavorarci su, una volta chiusa quella storia.

«Sono riuscito a consegnare il libro a Audrey. Non è stato facile, e... credo abbia intuito che c'è sotto qualcosa, ma se anche me lo chiedesse non le dirò del nostro viaggio nel tempo.»

«Sta già lavorando al rituale?»

«Non… non credo, ha iniziato solo ora a tradurre il testo. Potrebbe volerci un po’.»

Le labbra del Divoratore si assottigliarono in una smorfia di disappunto che non compariva spesso sul viso di Harry. «Dille di fare presto. Abbiamo sempre meno forze, e non sappiamo quanto ancora potremo resistere.»

«Non vedo _come_ potrei dirle una cosa del genere senza rivelarle che ho parlato con voi,» rispose tra i denti. Quella faccenda della segretezza era già abbastanza seccante, se poi ci si mettevano anche le creature... «Audrey ci impiegherà il tempo necessario, dopodiché vi libererò subito, come promesso. Non preoccupatevi.»

Il Divoratore non replicò. Il suo sguardo fisso rimase puntato su Harry, facendolo sentire profondamente a disagio. «Dov'è Varnos adesso?» chiese allora lui in fretta, giusto per togliersi di dosso quella sgradevole sensazione 

«In quella che chiama stanza del Tempo, ad aspettarti.»

«Come ha reagito quando ha saputo che non avete ucciso Molly e Audrey? Si è arrabbiato, o...» 

«Non lo ha saputo.» 

«Davvero?! Siete riusciti a tenerglielo nascosto?» 

L’altro Harry fece di no con la testa. «Edgar Varnos ci ha ordinato di non dirglielo. Sa che se tu tornassi indietro nel tempo impediresti la morte di Audrey Bennet e sua figlia, e vuole che questa per lui sia una… sorpresa.»

Pronunciò l’ultima parola con una nota di dubbio nella voce, come se si trattasse di un concetto sconosciuto e incomprensibile. Per Harry invece era perfettamente sensato - sensato per un pazzo come Varnos, quantomeno.

«Molto bene,» annuì. «Allora continuerò a evitarlo, così avremo più tempo prima che capisca che sono tornato indietro. Se non c'è altro...»

«C'è altro. Il prossimo omicidio è programmato fra tre giorni.»

Tre giorni? Oh, no, non andava bene. «Di chi si tratta?» soffiò, colto da una brutta sensazione. «James?»

«No.» 

Il sollievo di Harry durò solo un istante, perché il Divoratore continuò: «Ma da quanto abbiamo capito dei legami tra voi umani, potresti soffrire molto anche per questa perdita.»

_Oh no. Non Victoire. Se Audrey non facesse in tempo... No, no no no no._

«D'accordo. D'accordo.» Sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Non è un problema. Posso proteggerla con la magia di sangue.»

«Non puoi.»

«Perché? Se ha funzionato per Molly e Audrey, allora...» 

Il Divoratore scosse di nuovo il capo. «No, Harry Potter. Non è stata la... magia di sangue, o come la chiami, a salvarle.»

« _Cosa?!_ » 

«Edgar Varnos ci ha ordinato di fermarci se ti avessimo visto in casa di Audrey Bennet. Non ci ha mai parlato di magia di sangue. Ci è bastato trovarti nello studio per annullare il comando di ucciderle.»

Harry aprì la bocca per chiedere altre spiegazioni, ma ci rinunciò subito. Certo. L'ennesimo scherzo di quello stronzo manipolatore. Chissà quanto aveva goduto a mettergli davanti quell'ulteriore ostacolo, a immaginarlo lambiccarsi il cervello per trovare una soluzione sapendo che sarebbe stato tutto inutile... Stronzo, incommensurabile stronzo. Azkaban sarebbe stata sempre troppo poco per lui, soprattutto ora che non c’erano più Dissennatori a farvi da guardia.

«Non c'è modo di evitare il prossimo omicidio,» continuò la creatura, «a meno che non veniamo liberati prima di quel momento, perciò _devi_ fare sì che Audrey Bennet si sbrighi. Devi farlo per noi e per la tua famiglia. Se dipendesse da noi, dalla nostra magia, allora faremmo a meno di tutti questo rituali, ma finché siamo vincolati alla magia di Edgar Varnos...» 

Deglutì e chinò il capo. Aveva il viso segnato dalla sofferenza e dalla stanchezza; quando però rialzò la testa, la sua espressione si era sensibilmente addolcita. «Lei come sta? Audrey Bennet?»

_Stanca, spaventata e vi odia da morire._

«Sta bene. È molto... determinata a trovare una soluzione.»

«Come sempre.» Le labbra dell'altro Harry si incurvarono in un sorriso che svanì dopo un secondo. «Sta' molto attento. Sappiamo per esperienza diretta cosa possono provocare le conoscenze contenute nel libro di Edgar Varnos. Fa' in modo che stavolta il serpente non si morda la coda, per favore.»

_E ricominciare questo circo da capo? Fossi matto._

«Farò l’impossibile, ve lo prometto.» 

«Sarà meglio.» Un altro sorriso troppo breve. «A presto, Harry Potter. Ti aspettiamo.»

E si voltò per allontanarsi. Harry ebbe giusto il tempo di vedere la propria nuca da dietro, prima che l’aria nebbiosa dell’Altrove venisse sostituita dal primo pomeriggio della solita Londra. Allora tirò un enorme sospiro e si strofinò la faccia, più e più volte.

Bene. Anzi, male. Ci mancava solo quella notizia a rendere tutto più complicato. Audrey non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a studiare un rituale completamente nuovo in soli tre giorni… o sì? Cosa ne sapeva lui, in fondo? Non doveva disperare, forse c’era ancora una possibilità di chiudere la faccenda prima che un altro bambino - che _Victoire_ \- ci rimettesse la vita.

Tolse le mani dal viso e così facendo incrociò lo sguardo dell'Auror Toyb, che lo fissava dubbioso dall’altro lato della piazza. _Ah._ In fretta Harry guardò l’orologio: sia sulla Terra che nell’Altrove erano trascorsi solo pochi minuti, perciò Toyb l’aveva visto scomparire e riapparire nello stesso punto a distanza di pochissimo. La sua confusione era piuttosto comprensibile.

Harry alzò una mano e lo salutò, poi gli andò incontro. «Tutto bene, credevo di aver dimenticato una cosa,» gli disse. «Qui come va? Movimento?»

«A parte te e tua moglie non ho visto nessuno, nemmeno un Babbano,» rispose lui. «Quasi quasi faccio anche io un Incanto Fidelius su casa mia, così mi libero di mia suocera una volta per tutte.»

Harry si costrinse a ridere e a chiacchierare col collega ancora qualche minuto, dopodiché si diresse al Ministero. Doveva passare almeno tre ore lontano da Grimmauld Place a fingersi impegnato nell’Ufficio Misteri, così da non insospettire Audrey e Hermione con un ritorno troppo tempestivo.

Evitò con cura di scendere al Nono Livello, per non rischiare di incrociare Varnos neppure per sbaglio, e si rifugiò invece al Quartier Generale. Lì tentò invano di far scorrere più rapidamente il tempo occupandosi delle scartoffie arretrate: rilesse diverse volte i fascicoli dei casi Gomar e Chatwig prima di segnarli come chiusi in via definitiva e inviarli ai Servizi Amministrativi del Wizengamot, rispose a una lettera di Gawain Robards che gli chiedeva di “confermare le raccomandazioni della consigliera Granger a favore di Blevins Todd e Clay Emily”, si aggirò tra le scrivanie vuote in cerca di altro lavoro e guardò in continuazione l'orologio. Ogni volta che sollevava il polso sinistro per controllare l'ora, d'istinto apriva il palmo e fissava l'Uroboro impressovi sopra, il memento invisibile e silenzioso di Edgar Varnos. 

Quando finalmente furono trascorse due ore e tre quarti dal suo arrivo, afferrò il mantello e fece per precipitarsi fuori dal Quartier Generale, solo per essere colpito sul naso da un promemoria interufficio.

_E che cazzo!_

Quasi strappò il foglietto nella foga di aprirlo, digrignando una bestemmia. Che _altro_ c’era? Che altro volevano da lui? Ma le poche righe all’interno, scritte nella grafia sghemba del Ministro della Magia, non contenevano affatto una richiesta.

_“Harry,_

_Percy mi ha detto tutto. Mi dispiace. Se hai bisogno di aiuto, sono a tua disposizione."_

«Sai di cosa avrei bisogno, Kingsley?» borbottò Harry, stracciando il promemoria e uscendo in corridoio. «Di tornare indietro di sette anni, mandare a fanculo l’Accademia e andare a lavorare ai Tiri Vispi con Ron. Questo sì che risolverebbe tutti i miei problemi.»

L'atmosfera a Grimmauld Place non era cambiata rispetto a quando se n'era andato. Harry salì dritto in biblioteca e vi trovò Ron e Hermione, impegnati come prima a scartabellare volumi su volumi; erano evidentemente sfiancati dall'impresa, il che gli fece provare una fitta di rimorso. Li aveva sottoposti a una fatica del tutto inutile, proprio come aveva fatto Varnos con lui...

Distolse lo sguardo da loro. Audrey e Percy sedevano una di fronte all’altro alla scrivania, il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ spalancato tra di loro e una penna d'oca ciascuno tra le dita: a giudicare dalla quantità di pergamene che si frapponevano tra loro e il resto della biblioteca come una muraglia, l'Alchimista e suo marito doveva essere già a buon punto con la traduzione. 

«Oh! Eccoti!» Hermione sollevò uno sguardo spiritato e gli andò incontro sulla porta della biblioteca, seguita da Ron. «Com'è andata? Trovato qualcosa?»

Harry crollò il capo con aria sconfitta. «Macché. Sono andato con Blevins e Clay, abbiamo setacciato l'intera stanza, ma niente,» sospirò. «Nessuna traccia dell'Uroboro umano.»

« _Cosa?!_ Ma com'è possibile?»

«Non so che dirti. Abbiamo guardato dappertutto, libri, oggetti, persino sulle pareti, ma nulla. E gli Indicibili sostengono che un simbolo simile non sia mai stato usato nella stanza del Tempo.»

«Beh, mi sembra evidente che mentano,» sbottò Ron. Benché spossato dalla giornata sui libri, la sua voce risuonava energica. « _Sappiamo_ che Audrey è andata lì a cercare l'Uroboro e che, prima o dopo esserci arrivata, qualcuno l'ha maledetta. È ovvio che chiunque sia coinvolto non lo verrà a confessare al primo che fa domande, no?»

«Ron ha ragione. Inoltre, sei stato lì solo tre ore: sicuro di aver cercato bene, in ogni angolo della stanza del Tempo e con ogni mezzo? Potrebbe essere stato nascosto da un incantesimo, o potrebbe non trattarsi proprio dell'Uroboro ma di qualcos'altro, come puoi escludere che ciò che cerchiamo sia lì?»

A ogni parola che pronunciava, Hermione assumeva un piglio sempre più deciso, mentre il cuore di Harry sprofondava sempre più in basso. Ecco cosa succedeva a circondarsi di amici intelligenti: imbrogliarli diventava impossibile.

«Io dico che dovreste tornare subito al Ministero, tutti e due,» insistette Ron. «Gli Indicibili non si aspetteranno un secondo interrogatorio così presto, potreste coglierli con la guardia abbassata...»

«...e nel frattempo Kingsley potrebbe prepararci un mandato per interrogare anche gli Alchimisti. Percy l’ha contattato poco fa, ha detto che ci farà avere tutto ciò che ci serve in un batter d'occhio,» completò Hermione. Dopodiché entrambi tacquero e fissarono Harry, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa.

_E cosa vi dovrei dire? Avete ragione. È ciò che farei, ciò che farebbe qualsiasi persona dotata di buonsenso. Come diavolo faccio a dirvi di no?_

«No.»

Tutti e tre sobbalzarono e si voltarono verso la scrivania. «Non è la strada giusta,» proseguì Audrey, senza smettere di scrivere. «Quello che cercate non è più nella stanza del Tempo.»

«Che dici, Audrey? Sappiamo che sei andata lì! L'hai detto tu stessa a...»

«Non ho detto che non ci sono andata. Ho detto che quello che cercate non è più lì.»

Sollevò il capo: aveva la stessa espressione vagamente allucinata di quando si era presentata - imbottita di caffè e stimolanti vari - nell'ufficio di Hermione. Anche il modo rapido in cui parlava faceva supporre che non fosse del tutto sobria in quel momento.

«Siamo a metà traduzione,» disse. «Ci abbiamo messo un po’ a trovare la chiave, ma è un codice abbastanza elementare, roba da Primo Grado… insomma, siamo abbastanza certi che questo libro parli del tempo.» 

Non fu semplice per Harry fingere stupore. «Il… tempo? Nel senso…»

«Nel senso del tempo, sì. L’inesorabile scorrere dei minuti eccetera.» Audrey tirò su col naso. «E da qui mi nasce una riflessione. Harry, cosa ti ho detto mentre ero Legata? Ripetimi le parole esatte, come le hai riportate stanotte.»

Lui sbatté le palpebre. Dove voleva arrivare? «Hai… beh, hai detto che conoscevo il luogo, che l'avevo devastato...»

«Le parole _esatte_ , Potter.»

Cosa cazzo... Sospirò e rifletté per un attimo. «"Il posto dove l'ho trovato. Lo conosci".»

«Esatto. "Dove l'ho trovato". Ma trovato _cosa?_ »

«Beh, l'Uroboro, il simbolo mancante...»

«No. Cioè, sì, ma anche no.» Audrey prese il libro tra le mani e si alzò in piedi per avvicinarsi a lui. «Questo volume, il volume col simbolo dell’Uroboro, non si trovava sugli scaffali di casa mia ieri notte, bensì nello studio. Lo stesso studio in cui sono andata subito dopo che mi hanno Legata. Capisci quello che voglio dire?»

_...no? Visto che stai inventando questa storia di sana pianta? Che cazzo significa, Audrey?_

Per fortuna Ron, in un impeto di intuitività, rispose al posto suo. «Il libro. È _quello_ che sei andata a prendere nell'Ufficio Misteri! Parla del tempo, quindi potrebbe appartenere alla stanza del Tempo… l’hai letto quando lavoravi lì, hai visto l’Uroboro disegnato dentro e te ne sei ricordata. Sei riuscita a portarlo via prima che ti Legassero…»

«…e quando sono arrivata a casa l’ho lasciato nel mio studio, in modo da ritrovarlo in seguito. Per questo non ha il mio ex libris,» concluse Audrey. «Bravo Ron, ti do un Eccezionale.» 

Lui sorrise, ma subito aggrottò la fronte. «Però… se è così, perché hai detto a Harry di andare nella stanza del Tempo? Bastava, tipo, indicargli il tavolo col libro sopra...»

Audrey esitò per un istante, poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Cazzo ne so? Ero mezza morta in quel momento, Ronald, è già tanto che fossi in grado di parlare. Giusto, Harry?»

L'Auror si riscosse da quel dialogo surreale. Tutti lo guardavano, anche Percy aveva interrotto il lavoro e si era girato verso di lui. Per tutta risposta, Harry fissò Audrey.

_Cosa. Cazzo. Stai. Facendo?_

Non c'era modo di sapere se lei avesse capito o no quella domanda inespressa, tuttavia Harry la vide chiaramente alzare un angolo della bocca e strizzare un occhio, in un segno d’intesa visibile solo a lui. Okay. Se voleva continuare con quella pantomima, tanto meglio.

«Diamine, sì. Eri ridotta malissimo, Percy e io ci siamo spaventati a morte.» Si schiarì la gola e guardò Hermione. «Beh, ecco spiegato perché non ho trovato nulla nella stanza del Tempo. Un mistero in meno da risolvere.» 

La sua amica non sembrava convinta. «Quindi… non credi sia il caso di perquisirla di nuovo? Giusto per…»

«No, non ha senso sprecare energie per una pista esaurita. Tutto quello che ci serve ora è capire il senso dell’Uroboro e trovare il movente per questi omicidi, e magari un collegamento con qualcuno della Loggia.» 

«Non scordarti i signori Corvo,» intervenne Ron. «Ci sono tre maghi e un Babbano potenzialmente coinvolti in questo caso, bisogna capire se lo sono davvero e in che modo.»

«Hai ragione. Manderò una convocazione ufficiale a Raben, Leskovar e Dafydd e li interrogherò domani stesso, poi mi rimetterò in contatto con Ducrow. Qualcosa salterà fuori di sicuro.»

Detto questo, si esibì in un sorriso incoraggiante che gli costò uno sforzo mostruoso. Godric, che fatica. Non vedeva l’ora di potersi presentare da Varnos e tirargli un pugno sul naso.

«A questo proposito, Harry...» Percy appoggiò la penna. «Mi è appena venuta in mente una cosa. È stato Archer a verificare le identità di queste persone, giusto?»

«Uhm, sì. Lui e la Squadra Investigativa. Perché, cosa ti è venuto in mente?»

«Che Andrew Archer è un cretino. Se permetti, prima di riconvocare questi signori Corvo, mi piacerebbe fare un controllo più accurato su di loro; non vorrei che al tuo collega fosse sfuggito qualche dettaglio importante.»

«Ma... certo, sicuro.»

«Molto bene. Domani chiederò ai miei amici in Archivio di scavare un po' nell'anagrafica, magari salterà fuori qualcosa.»

«Wow,» fece Ron in tono del tutto casuale, incrociando le braccia. «Dovete essere _grandi_ amici, se puoi convincerli a mollare il lavoro per aiutarti.»

Percy arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. «Sì, beh, ho fatto loro un favore in passato, tutto qui.»

«Un favore bello grosso, direi. Sarei curioso di...»

«Nulla che possa interessarti,» tagliò corto Percy, riprendendo la penna e rimettendosi a scrivere. Ron restò a osservarlo in silenzio, chiaramente deluso, poi scosse la testa.

«Bene,» riprese allora Harry, guardando lui e Hermione, «se Percy e Audrey sono occupati su quel libro, direi che voi due possiate interrompere la ricerca in biblioteca. A meno che Audrey non ritenga di...»

«No no, sono d’accordo. Credo che questo… _Edax Rerum_ ci terrà impegnati ancora per un po’. Voi due potete andare.» 

Hermione sembrò sul punto di protestare, Ron invece colse la Pluffa al volo con un sospiro grato. «Sì, mi sembra un’ottima idea. Ehi, volete che porti Molly e James ai Tiri Vispi per un paio d’ore? Così uscirebbero un po’ da questo posto… che ne dite?»

La domanda era rivolta a Percy e Audrey, che si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa. «Oh, no… non vorrei che fosse un disturbo,» fece lui. 

«Ma no, quale disturbo...»

«Sicuro?» disse allora Audrey, in tono glaciale e guardando Hermione. «Credevo non voleste occuparvi di nostra figlia perché non vi conosce tanto bene… oppure ho capito male?»

Nel sentirsi rinfacciare la scusa usata qualche giorno prima, la ragazza arrossì violentemente. «Beh,» rispose allora Ron, «è vero, _prima_ non ci conosceva, ma ormai siamo grandi amici. Zia Herm qui è persino riuscita a farla mangiare senza storie. E poi insomma, Audrey: Molly è _la_ mia nipote preferita, ti pare che non voglia occuparmi di lei?»

A quelle parole, Harry si ritrovò suo malgrado a ridacchiare. L'espressione di Audrey invece si ammorbidì appena, trasformandosi in un sorrisetto dei suoi. «Certo, giusto. Ma tu e George siete in grado di badare ai clienti e ai vostri nipoti contemporaneamente? Non riesco proprio a figurarmelo.»

«Scherzi? Siamo bravissimi! Senza contare che è ottimo per gli affari.» Ron gonfiò il petto, pieno di soddisfazione, e se avesse avuto gli occhiali sarebbe stato incredibilmente simile al fratello. «Sapeste quanti clienti si trattengono in negozio perché vedono un bambino giocare felice... Con due bambini sarebbe ancora meglio!»

«Lieto di sapere che mio figlio è diventato un espediente di marketing,» sbuffò Harry. «D'accordo, Ron, allora ci vediamo più tardi. Hermione, tu... che ne dici di riposare?»

«No, non ne ho...» Uno sbadiglio vanificò la protesta della strega. «Okay, sì, suppongo che un'oretta di pausa non mi ucciderà...»

Nel giro di un minuto entrambi erano scomparsi in direzioni diverse - l'una a schiantarsi sul letto, l'altro a preparare i bambini insieme a Percy. La biblioteca era di nuovo silenziosa, salvo il leggerissimo grattare della penna d’oca di Audrey che si era subito rimessa al lavoro senza perdere tempo.

Ci fu un attimo di stallo, durante il quale Harry esitò con un piede fuori dalla soglia della stanza. Parte di lui avrebbe voluto approfittare di quei minuti da solo con Audrey per confrontarsi con lei su quanto stava accadendo, chiederle perché avesse imbastito tutte quelle bugie nelle ultime ore… aveva capito qualcosa? O c'era un altro motivo per cui aveva detto che il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ le apparteneva e che l'aveva trovato nella stanza del Tempo? Ma se le avesse parlato apertamente avrebbe potuto commettere qualche imprudenza, rivelare qualcosa di troppo e magari violare il divieto di Varnos senza rendersene conto, e non poteva proprio rischiare che James e gli altri bambini fossero messi in pericolo - non adesso che mancava così poco, dannazione.

«Tutto bene?»

Si girò verso di lei. Il suo sguardo non era più stralunato, bensì acuto e penetrante; Harry vi oppose l’espressione più neutra che riuscì a trovare.

«Certo, tutto bene,» rispose.

«Non hai niente da dirmi?»

Si strinse nelle spalle. «Solo di continuare così. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro.»

«Sai che puoi fidarti di me, vero?»

Nel silenzio che seguì Harry riuscì a sentire distintamente il rombo del proprio sangue nelle orecchie. Audrey lo fissava con una tale intensità che a un certo punto gli parve di trovarsi di nuovo di fronte al Divoratore.

«Sì, lo so. Mi fido di te, Audrey.» La sua mano sinistra si strinse a pugno. «Cerca di sbrigarti a finire la traduzione, va bene? Prima chiudiamo questa storia, meglio è.»

L'Alchimista continuò a studiarlo in silenzio, infine schioccò la lingua.

«Anch'io mi fido di te, Harry. So che non fai niente senza una ragione precisa.» Chinò la testa e riprese a scrivere. «Solo... Prometti che mi spiegherai tutto, quando potrai.»

Fu costretto a deglutire due volte prima di riuscire a rispondere. «Non vedo l'ora,» mormorò.

Lei annuì senza aggiungere una parola. Harry ebbe un altro istante di esitazione, ma poi udì i passi di Percy risuonare sulle scale e se ne andò.

Altre due ore passarono, vuote e prive di eventi. Com'era diverso rispetto alla concitazione che l'aveva guidato dopo la morte di Audrey, quando si era precipitato nell'Ufficio Misteri, poi nella Sala degli Alchimisti... allora Harry era stato padrone delle sue azioni, per quanto indirizzato dalla mano invisibile di Varnos; in quel momento invece poteva solo aspettare, aspettare e morire un po' dentro a ogni minuto che scivolava via invano. Fu con enorme sollievo che udì la porta aprirsi; balzò via dal divano nel salotto con l'arazzo, mollò il cruciverba impossibile su cui si stava scervellando da un'ora e si precipitò all'ingresso per accogliere Ginny, distrutta ma con in volto un sorriso che non le vedeva da secoli.

«Beh, cos'è questo silenzio? Dove sono tutti?»

«Sparsi. Hermione sta dormendo, Ron dovrebbe tornare tra poco con i bambini, Audrey è chiusa in biblioteca con Percy e io... beh, io faccio i cruciverba.»

«Mh, meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, insomma.» Ginny appese la giacca e gli saltò letteralmente al collo. «Ci sono stati problemi? James?»

Harry ricambiò l’abbraccio. Godric, quanto avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo in quel preciso secondo. «Tutto a posto. Mi sei mancata.»

Quando riuscì a staccarsi da lei, la prese per mano e la condusse nel salotto. Lì la ascoltò ciarlare della sua giornata, di tutte le novità che aveva assorbito - _non hai idea, Harry, scrivere un articolo sportivo è così diverso dal fare una cronaca minuto per minuto, ma è stato talmente divertente, e poi oh, dovresti vedere quei ragazzi, dei talenti veri, altro che noi…_ Ogni tanto Ginny provava a interrompersi per chiedere notizie dell’indagine, ma Harry faceva sempre in modo di riportare la conversazione su di lei. 

Non voleva parlare del caso. Non voleva mentire anche a Ginny. Voleva pensare ad altro, concentrarsi sulla gioia che pervadeva la donna della sua vita, sul miracolo di rivedere _lei_ dopo mesi - cicli - di stanchezza e depressione. Voleva ricordare a se stesso che tutta quella fatica non era vana, che era servita a qualcosa e che avrebbe avuto una fine, presto o tardi.

«Sai...» 

«Mh?» 

Sedevano sul divano, la testa di Ginny poggiata sul cuore di Harry. «Stavo pensando… ma se non sei d’accordo me lo devi dire, okay?» 

«Certo.»

Ginny si sollevò e lo guardò negli occhi. «Io… sto pensando che potrei fare questo, da ora in poi. Darmi alla cronaca e basta.»

«Nel senso che… vuoi smettere di giocare?»

«È solo un’idea, sia chiaro. Però… insomma, come giocatrice non sono mai stata al livello delle mie compagne…»

«Che dici? Sei bravissima!»

« _Lo so_ che sono bravissima, ho detto che non sono al loro livello.» Gli fece una linguaccia, poi sorrise. «E rimettermi al passo con loro dopo tutti questi mesi sarebbe impossibile.»

«Beh, ti basterebbe intensificare gli allenamenti...»

«Inoltre, sarebbe la soluzione migliore se vogliamo un altro bambino.»

Quella frase ammutolì Harry. Oh, Merlino. Quindi i Divoratori avevano ragione? Ginny gli stava dicendo che... che...

«Non fare quella faccia, Potter. _Non_ ti sto dicendo che sono incinta.»

«...oh.»

«Sto dicendo che mi piacerebbe allargare la famiglia, in futuro. Magari non troppo in là. E se potessi dedicarmi soltanto alla cronaca sportiva, senza preoccuparmi di recuperare l'allenamento e senza lo stress delle partite, sarebbe molto più semplice per me gestire il tutto.» Si masticò l'interno di una guancia, in quel gesto così simile a suo fratello. «Che ne dici? È una buona idea, o è una scemenza?»

«Gin...» Harry sospirò. «Non lo so, amore. Onestamente non lo so. Giocare è la tua passione, non dovresti rinunciarci.»

«Non è la mia unica passione. E mi piace molto l'idea di avere altri bambini oltre a James.»

«Ma ti è pesato un sacco lasciare gli allenamenti, e poi... da quando è nato James hai sofferto così tanto...»

«È vero, però... sai, quello che mi pesava _davvero_ era il non poter fare nulla a parte stare con lui tutto il giorno. È stato quello a peggiorare il mio... umore. Se avessi potuto conciliare subito lui e un lavoro, qualsiasi lavoro, credo che ci avrei messo molto di meno a riprendermi.»

«Quindi pensi che lasciare il Quidditch e darti alla cronaca ti farebbe stare meglio?»

Ginny fece un gran sorriso. «Beh, oggi sono stata benissimo. Ho passato una giornata fuori casa a guardare altri giocare il mio sport preferito, senza alcun tipo di pressione su me stessa, pensando a quando sarei tornata a casa per rilassarmi con te e James... mi piacerebbe che fosse sempre così.» Fece una pausa. «Se sei d'accordo.»

D'accordo con cosa? Col vederla felice? Invece di risponderle, Harry la baciò e la strinse di nuovo a sé per un tempo lunghissimo, certo che Ginny avrebbe capito anche senza parole.

«Sai...» disse poi.

«Mh?»

«Oggi Audrey ha detto che in questa casa c'è un sacco di magia oscura residua, e che per toglierla di mezzo si potrebbe concepire un figlio. Se sei proprio dell'idea di allargare la famiglia...»

« _Ora_ non esageriamo, Potter. Se dovesse capitare bene, altrimenti possiamo aspettare un altro po'. E comunque...» rialzò la testa e sorrise maliziosa. «A giudicare dai rumori che ho sentito ieri, se ne stanno già occupando i nostri amici.»

«Rumori? Che vuoi dire con... _Oh, no._ »

«Eh già. È stato orribile, ho dovuto Silenziare la porta della loro stanza. Da Hermione non mi sarei proprio aspettata certe...»

«No, ti prego! Non voglio sapere!»

Ginny rise forte, e nello stesso momento Harry sentì rientrare Ron coi bambini. La serata prese subito una piega più allegra, soprattutto quando comparve anche Hermione e il suo compagno le mise Molly tra le braccia, scatenando commenti più o meno impliciti da parte di Ginny che fecero arrossire entrambi. 

Dopo che i bambini ebbero cenato e furono stati affidati a un felicissimo Kreacher, toccò agli adulti mettersi a tavola; soltanto Percy si presentò, mentre Audrey rimase chiusa in biblioteca a lavorare sulle ultime pagine del libro.

«Mi ha letteralmente cacciato fuori, perché il testo stava diventando _troppo avanzato per un profano,_ » mugugnò lui, accanendosi sul pasticcio di rognone. «Stupidaggini. La verità è che vuol fare tutto da sola, sia mai che si abbassi a chiedere aiuto...»

Ron inghiottì un grosso boccone e agitò la forchetta verso di lui. «Beh, ma hai provato a insistere? Magari deve solo essere convinta...»

«Insistere? Neanche per sogno! L’ultima volta che ci ho provato ho camminato sulle mani per un giorno intero, non ci tengo affatto a replicare.»

«Scusa?! Audrey ti ha _maledetto_ perché volevi aiutarla? Ma è terribile!»

In risposta a Hermione, Percy fece spallucce. «A onor del vero lei mi aveva avvisato, quindi me la sono cercata. E poi dovevo aspettarmelo, diventa parecchio scorbutica quando è concentrata su qualcosa.» 

«Mh, quindi è _sempre_ concentrata su qualcosa,» borbottò Ginny, infilzando il pasticcio con astio. Harry e Ron ridacchiarono dal naso, suo fratello invece aggrottò la fronte.

«In realtà no, anzi, è da tanto che non la vedo così impegnata. Le sue ricerche personali languono un po’, inizia di continuo progetti nuovi ma non riesce a completarli...» 

«Perce, ero sarcastica,» sbuffò allora lei. «Volevo dire che tua moglie è _sempre_ scorbutica, soprattutto con me. Mi ha trattata ad Avvincini in faccia almeno cinque volte da quando ha messo piede qui, prima o poi le risponderò per le rime.» 

«Ad Avvincini in… oh, no, non è come pensi.» L'uomo ghignò per un istante, qualcosa di così rapido che Harry si chiese se non se lo fosse immaginato. «Vedi, Ginny, il fatto è che Audrey ha una cotta per te e la cosa la imbarazza molto, perciò tende a comportarsi in modo scostante nei tuoi confronti. Tutto qui.»

«... _cosa?!_ »

«Harry, secondo te posso chiedere a Kreacher la ricetta di questo pasticcio? Credo sia il migliore che abbia mai mangiato.»

«Scusa, Perce, _non ho capito_. Hai detto che ha una...»

«E in ogni caso, Ginny, secondo me sei un po' ingiusta verso di lei,» si inserì Hermione. «Audrey è sotto pressione e ha paura per Molly, è normale che non sia esattamente il ritratto della felicità, no?»

«S-sì, okay, ma in che senso ha una...»

Ron ridacchiò. «Sapete, ai tempi della scuola conoscevo un'altra persona che diventava assolutamente insopportabile in periodo d'esami: il Caposcuola di Grifondoro. Sempre lì a sbraitare e lamentarsi per qualsiasi cosa... e non aveva neanche il pregio di essere carino come Audrey. Un'autentica disgrazia.»

«Oh, _grazie,_ Ronnie, gentile come al solito.»

«Perce, non ignorarmi! Che cazzo significa "cotta"?!»

«Ah, quindi Audrey è _carina,_ eh?» Hermione lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco a Ron, cui lui rispose con un sorriso beffardo.

«Che posso farci, Herm? Ho un debole per le ragazze brune, intelligenti e con un rango più alto del mio. Fammi causa.»

Di fronte alla sua amica che arrossiva e balbettava insulti a Ron, mentre Ginny cercava invano di capire se Percy la stesse o meno prendendo in giro, Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Per una luminosa manciata di secondi dimenticò le sue preoccupazioni e le sue paure, e il suo petto si riempì della calma sicurezza che sì, sarebbe _davvero_ andato tutto bene: di lì a poco Audrey avrebbe portato a termine il suo compito, i Divoratori sarebbero stati salvati e liberati e Varnos sarebbe stato fermato una volta per tutte. Sarebbe finita, finita _davvero,_ e se anche questo non avrebbe annullato gli orrori di quei giorni - Oliver non avrebbe riavuto Juliana, né gli altri genitori avrebbero riabbracciato i loro figli - almeno la _sua_ famiglia, le persone che _lui_ amava sarebbero state al sicuro. Victoire, James, Molly, ma anche Ginny e tutti gli altri.

Una vittoria piccola, se vista nell'insieme delle cose, ma come avrebbe detto Cho: bisognava accontentarsi.

«Va bene, ora basta. Vi ricordo che abbiamo un caso da risolvere,» esclamò, riportando subito una parvenza di serietà al tavolo. «Perce, hai modo di farci un riassunto di quello che avete scoperto traducendo il libro?»

«Volentieri.» Si sistemò gli occhiali e si schiarì la voce, mentre gli altri si disponevano ad ascoltare. «Dunque, il libro contiene uno studio sul tempo redatto intorno alla prima metà del ventesimo secolo, a giudicare dallo stato della carta e dell'inchiostro. È completamente anonimo, ma Audrey è sicura che sia stato scritto da persone appartenenti alla Loggia, apprendisti o Alchimisti alle prime armi.»

«Come fa a esserne certa?»

«Uno dei codici usati, un insieme di frecce e spirali, è un’esclusiva della Loggia Alchemica. Inoltre il testo è molto, uhm, ingenuo sotto diversi punti di vista: il tipo di linguaggio usato e la struttura dei capitoli… Audrey te lo spiegherebbe meglio di me, ma in sostanza secondo lei è un lavoro da apprendisti o giovani Alchimisti troppo entusiasti, non da anziani o Maestri.»

«Ho capito. Va’ avanti.» 

«Il nucleo centrale di questo studio è la ricerca di un modo per riportare il tempo al passato. Tutto il libro si compone di ipotesi e congetture su come renderlo possibile, e la teoria principale è raffigurata con l'Uroboro antropomorfo: i piedi simboleggiano il futuro...»

«No, aspetta.» Ron alzò le mani. «Aspetta. L'indagine non riguarda un evocatore infanticida? Come siamo arrivati a parlare di _viaggiare nel tempo?_ » 

«Non _viaggiare_ nel tempo. _Riportarlo_ indietro. C’è una grossa differenza.»

«Non è in sostanza quello che facevano le Giratempo?»

«Non proprio, Hermione. Lo scopo di questo... _Edax Rerum_ è radicalmente diverso. In breve, gli autori sostengono che per rivivere il passato sia necessario sacrificare il futuro; questo li porta a teorizzare che...» deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo. «...che uno dei possibili metodi per ottenere questo risultato sia... sacrificare bambini.»

Nel giro di due secondi il significato di quella frase si depositò su tutti i presenti. Harry già sapeva, ma gli si strinse il cuore nel vedere le reazioni agghiacciate e orripilate di Ron, Ginny e Hermione. 

«Perciò... se qualcuno sta uccidendo bambini e sta disegnando il simbolo dell'Uroboro accanto ai cadaveri, significa che forse sta seguendo questa teoria. Forse vuole provare a riportare indietro il tempo,» concluse allora.

Percy annuì. «È quello che pensiamo Audrey e io. In particolare, trattandosi di bambini nati da sopravvissuti alla Battaglia di Hogwarts, temiamo che l'intenzione finale sia quella di...»

«...di tornare a prima della Battaglia.» Hermione scambiò un'occhiata terrorizzata con Ron. «Chiunque sia stato, vuole provare a riportare in vita Voldemort eliminando il futuro.»

«E può riuscirci? Questa... teoria funziona?» La voce di Ginny era ridotta a un pigolio.

«Non lo so. Nel libro non ci sono conclusioni concrete, tutto viene presentato in maniera strettamente ipotetica... ma già il fatto che qualcuno stia provando a metterla in pratica è preoccupante.»

«E per quanto riguarda i... gli esseri dell'Altrove?» chiese Harry. «C'è niente che riguardi le creature che ha visto Audrey, o un'evocazione, o...?»

«Non nelle parti che ho aiutato a tradurre. C'è una breve nota a margine, ma niente di rilevante.»

Quindi non erano ancora arrivati alla parte contenente il rituale composto dai Divoratori. «D'accordo,» mormorò. «Se anche non sappiamo come fermare le creature, intanto abbiamo dato un senso all'Uroboro e agli omicidi e abbiamo trovato un possibile collegamento con la Loggia. Ben fatto, Perce.»

Lui gli rivolse un gran sorriso. «Oh, io non c'entro niente, ha fatto tutto Audrey. Senza di lei non saremmo arrivati a questo punto.»

«Beh, allora puoi prenderti il merito di aver portato in famiglia un'eccellente Alchimista.»

«Sì, questo è vero. Mia moglie diventerà una grande Maestra.»

«Meno male che non sono superstiziosa, Percy Weasley, altrimenti direi che mi stai portando sfortuna.»

Harry si voltò di scatto. Sulla soglia della cucina era comparsa Audrey, gli occhi febbricitanti e un plico di pergamene stretto tra le mani.

«Ho appena finito. È rimasto qualcosa da mangiare?»

Si affrettarono a farle posto e a metterle un piatto di pasticcio di fronte, mentre Harry liberava uno spazio in mezzo al tavolo per appoggiare le pergamene. Audrey svuotò il piatto un paio di volte, infine si appoggiò all'indietro e sospirò.

 _«Consummatum est,»_ annunciò. «Tutto tradotto.»

Lo sforzo di trattenersi dal chiedere subito del rituale fu quasi sovrumano per Harry. «È fantastico,» disse invece, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. «Percy ci ha già spiegato a grandi linee, ma se hai scoperto qualcos'altro di utile...»

«Utile, non so. Figo sì, e molto.»

Audrey raddrizzò la schiena, afferrò il plico di pergamene e le dispose dinanzi a sé. Subito cinque teste si avvicinarono per sbirciare.

«Il libro di per sé è buono, non eccezionale ma buono,» esordì nel suo miglior tono cattedratico. «Scrittura semplice, stile migliorabile. Invece, la teoria su cui si basa è geniale, assolutamente rivoluzionaria: l'idea che si possa costringere il tempo ad andare contro se stesso sacrificandone una parte è... beh, _geniale_. Il tipo di intuizione che vorrei avere io, ecco. Peccato,» sospirò, «che gli ideatori si siano interrotti prima di giungere a una conclusione.» 

Indicò una delle pergamene, coperta della sua scrittura rotonda. «Nell'ultima pagina, gli autori dichiarano di interrompere la ricerca perché contraria alla morale della Loggia e menzionano un incidente non meglio specificato - probabilmente significa che uno dei partecipanti ci ha rimesso la pelle.» Spostò il dito su un altro foglio. «Dopo questo commovente finale, però, qualcuno si è preso il disturbo di aggiungere un paragrafo in calce alla pagina.»

«Aggiungere?»

«Già. Il paragrafo è scritto nello stesso codice del resto del libro, ma con un inchiostro molto più fresco, perciò risale a un periodo più recente. E... beh, quello che contiene è incredibile.»

«Ah! Figuriamoci se non trovavi qualcosa di interessante _dopo_ avermi mandato via,» brontolò Percy. «Spreco _ore_ a trascrivere deliri insensati sulla ciclicità, le energie vitali e la fisica degli istanti, e _lei_ scopre l'incredibile...»

Per una volta, Audrey non raccolse la provocazione. Non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi di quello che la circondava, tutta la sua attenzione era assorbita dalla pagina che stava indicando. «Vedete, nel libro non si parla mai di evocazioni né di Altrove, tranne che in due punti: una nota scritta in piccolo, in cui si teorizza la possibilità che esistano creature esterne alla dimensione temporale, e... questo paragrafo.» Sollevò la testa e si guardò attorno trionfante. «È un trapasso.»

«Un _cosa?!_ »

«Trapasso. Non ne vedevo uno da secoli, per Crowley, i miei Maestri si metterebbero le mani nei capelli se...»

«Audrey, ti prego, _fermati._ Cosa intendi dire con "trapasso"?» gemette Ron. «È morto qualcuno?»

«Morto? No, certo che no! È un semplice trapasso, hai presente?» Audrey agitò le mani. «Quando prendi una cosa e la dai a qualcun altro... un trapasso.»

«Un... passaggio di proprietà?»

«È quello che ho appena detto, no?»

«Oh, giuro sulla Dea...» Percy si coprì il volto con le mani. «Moglie, te l'ho già detto decine di volte: se _tu_ hai il cervello a mille, non significa che gli _altri_ riescano a seguirti. Spiegati in modo comprensibile a tutti, grazie.»

Stavolta Audrey roteò gli occhi. «Il trapasso è un tipo di rituale occulto,» scandì. «In sostanza: quando evocate una creatura e la legate a voi, quella è vincolata ai vostri comandi e deve obbedirvi; ma se un altro evocatore esegue un rituale di trapasso sulla creatura, lui ne diventa il padrone con tutti gli annessi e i connessi, e voi ve la prendete in una zona anatomicamente precisa del vostro corpo. Questo era comprensibile a tutti, _marito?_ »

«Fin troppo, grazie.»

«Ora, dovete sapere che il rituale di trapasso non è sempre uguale: deve essere composto specificamente per la creatura dell'Altrove di cui si vuole acquisire la proprietà. Chiunque si sia preso la briga di scriverlo sul libro dell' _Edax Rerum,_ quindi, l'ha fatto avendo in mente l'essere o gli esseri da coinvolgere.» Produsse uno dei suoi sorrisi da sfinge. «Chi indovina di quali esseri stiamo parlando?»

«Quelli che hanno rapito e ucciso i bambini,» disse subito Hermione.

«Bravissima, Granger. E _quali_ potrebbero essere?»

Calò un silenzio sconcertato. «Pensateci bene. Abbiamo detto che in questo libro non si parla mai di Altrove, tranne che nel paragrafo finale e...»

«...nella nota a margine!» saltò su Percy.

«Bravissimo, caro. Ti sei guadagnato un Oltre Ogni Previsione.»

« _Solo?!_ »

«Come dicevo prima, tra le varie ipotesi compare quella sull'esistenza di esseri non toccati dallo scorrere del tempo. Gli autori non ci si sono soffermati più di tanto, probabilmente perché sapevano di non poter dimostrare una simile teoria, ma sono pronta a scommettere che sono _quelle_ le creature di cui si sta servendo il nostro evocatore. Ora,» Audrey poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti, esaltata, «vediamo se vi convince questa ricostruzione: prima metà del ventesimo secolo, un gruppo di apprendisti o Alchimisti redige il libro dell' _Edax Rerum._ Primi anni Duemila, qualcuno ritrova questo libro e decide di mettere in pratica le teorie che contiene. Evoca gli esseri atemporali citati nel libro...»

«Perché dovrebbe farlo?» chiese Harry, per il solo gusto di vederla illuminarsi tutta mentre spiegava.

«Perché l'ostacolo principale alla manipolazione del tempo, per noi umani, è il fatto che viviamo _nel_ tempo. Non possiamo invertire passato e futuro perché per noi sono ugualmente irraggiungibili, capite? Ma un'entità _esterna_ al tempo...»

«...potrebbe essere in grado di farlo.»

«Esatto. Quindi: l'evocatore lega a sé queste creature, sperando di sfruttare la loro - vera o presunta - capacità di manipolare il tempo, e già che c'è compone un rituale di trapasso apposito per esse. Ordina loro di sacrificare i figli della Battaglia di Hogwarts in modo da tornare a quel preciso momento storico. Fa in modo che gli omicidi avvengano in luoghi e occasioni del tutto scollegati tra di loro, per evitare che altre forze cosmiche interferiscano col piano... e così tutto torna.» Allargò le braccia. «Che dite? Abbiamo risolto il caso?»

Hermione alzò un dito. «Solo una cosa: se il rituale di trapasso serve a far passare le creature da un padrone all'altro, perché mai l'evocatore dovrebbe averlo messo per iscritto? Non è rischioso?»

«Questa è un'ottima domanda a cui non ho risposta. Magari l'evocatore ha dei complici e uno di loro conta di appropriarsi delle creature, in futuro... o magari si annoiava. Comporre rituali è molto rilassante, sapete?»

«E allora perché il libro si trovava nella stanza del Tempo? Perché appuntarvi qualcosa di così importante e poi lasciarlo lì?»

A quella domanda, Audrey restò a bocca aperta e guardò Harry. Merda. 

«Suppongo che lo chiederemo all'evocatore, quando lo troveremo,» rispose lui con decisione. «E ora _possiamo_ trovarlo. Alchimista Bennet?»

«Mi dica, Auror Potter.»

«Ho due domande: la prima è se il rituale di trapasso è efficace solo per chi lo esegue, o se la proprietà delle creature può passare anche a terzi.»

«Anche a terzi. Chiunque può diventare padrone delle creature dopo un trapasso. La seconda?»

«Ti piacerebbe svolgerne uno?»

Sua cognata gli rivolse lo stesso sguardo avido con cui aveva occhieggiato la biblioteca quel mattino. «L'ho sempre sognato.»

«Bene, è la tua occasione.» Harry si guardò attorno prima di continuare. «Se divento padrone di questi esseri, posso fermare la catena di omicidi e scoprire l'identità del loro evocatore, dopodiché potrò liberarli e farli tornare nell'Altrove, o a qualsiasi... piano esistenziale appartengano. Sarebbe una vittoria completa. Che ve ne pare?»

Il consenso fu unanime ed entusiasta, e non poteva essere altrimenti: finalmente si intravedeva la soluzione a tutto quel colossale e spaventoso casino. L'unica a non sembrare troppo convinta era Hermione, ma sarebbe stato strano il contrario.

«Quanto ti ci vuole per prepararti?» domandò Harry a Audrey. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa in particolare?»

«Solo di pace e tranquillità. Conosco la teoria dei trapassi, ma eseguirli... Mi ci vorranno cinque o sei giorni per prepararmi a sufficienza.»

«Te ne do due.»

La bocca di Audrey si spalancò, e così quelle di tutti gli altri. «D- _due_ giorni? Ma Harry, non...»

«So che puoi riuscirci. E poi, come ti ho detto questo pomeriggio, prima chiudiamo questa storia meglio è.»

E la fissò dritta negli occhi. Lei ricambiò per qualche secondo, frastornata, finché un lampo non passò nelle sue iridi grigie.

_Brava. Hai capito._

«D'accordo,» rispose Audrey, annuendo piano. «D'accordo. Due giorni. Ma voglio qualcosa in cambio.»

Girò la testa e guardò Percy, che a sua volta si guardò attorno prima di realizzare che si stava rivolgendo a lui. «Cos... che c'entro io?»

«Credo che tu lo sappia benissimo.»

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono. «Oh, no.»

«Ebbene sì.»

«No, ti prego, _stai scherzando..._ »

«Sono serissima. O così, o niente.»

«E se invece andassimo a Ingolstadt? Eh? Potremmo fermarci al laboratorio di Victor...»

«Bel tentativo, ma no.»

«Cosa sta succedendo?» sussurrò Ginny a Harry, che si limitò a farle cenno di ascoltare. Percy annaspò e protestò ancora un paio di volte, prima di chinare il capo sconfitto.

«Va bene, mi arrendo,» sospirò con fare drammatico. «Se preparerai il trapasso in due giorni, potrai crearti un golem.»

«Ah! _Finalmente!_ Comincia pure a studiare l'yiddish, mio caro, ne avrai bisogno.» 

_«Zikher, meyn libe.»_

Con una risata fanciullesca, Audrey balzò in piedi e radunò in fretta le pergamene. «Signori, ci vediamo tra due giorni. Vado subito a studiare. Chi mi interrompe, camminerà sulle mani a tempo indefinito.»

«Ehi, aspetta!» Anche Harry si alzò. «Sei già stata sui libri tutto il giorno, non vuoi riposarti un po'? Rischi di ridurti come... come tre giorni fa.»

Audrey si fermò sulla porta della cucina e lo guardò da sopra una spalla. Sembrava stesse sorridendo.

«Non preoccuparti di come mi riduco. È per la scienza. A presto.»

I due giorni successivi volarono via per Harry. Il suo tempo era diviso tra il rassicurare Kingsley che le indagini si sarebbero concluse presto, l'occuparsi di James in assenza di Ginny e l'attendere con impazienza che Audrey arrivasse da lui pronta a svolgere il rituale. La donna era tornata al suo studio pentagonale e, stando a quanto gli riportava Percy, metteva il naso fuori solo per stare con Molly e per le funzioni corporali.

Lui, dal canto suo, si era sepolto in Archivio per studiare la questione dei signori Corvo; Ginny si recava ad assistere ai campionati juniores con sempre maggiore entusiasmo, Ron e Hermione infine erano tornati alle consuete attività. Tra tutti serpeggiava l'aspettativa di quanto sarebbe potuto accadere da lì a poco - la risoluzione del caso, la fine di quell'incubo. A volte Harry si sorprendeva a pensare a _quanto_ quell'indagine l'avesse segnato: aveva valicato limiti che neppure sapeva esistessero, aveva scoperto verità che superavano le sue aspettative - verità sul Ministero, sulle persone che aveva attorno, sul suo stesso universo - e nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto, se quella notte di sette mesi prima Edgar Varnos non si fosse presentato alla sua porta.

Era immerso in una di queste riflessioni, quando finalmente Audrey arrivò. Dal solito divano, Harry la sentì aprire e chiudere il portone d'ingresso di Grimmauld Place.

«Di qua,» la chiamò. Si alzò in piedi nel momento in cui lei entrava nel salotto con l'arazzo: era avvolta in un mantello scuro e sembrava stanca ma soddisfatta, anche se non sorrideva.

«Ho finito,» disse a mo' di saluto. Dalla tasca sinistra del mantello estrasse il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ e una pergamena arrotolata e sigillata. «Due giorni, come mi hai chiesto.»

Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò. «Non avevo dubbi,» rispose con un gran sorriso. «Grazie, Audrey, davvero. Non hai idea di quanto...»

«C'è solo un problema.»

_Un... problema? Oh, no. No no no no._

«Problema? Di che tipo?»

«Ho già svolto quasi tutte le fasi del rituale, tu devi solo recitare l'incantesimo contenuto in questa pergamena. Il fatto è che...» Audrey si morse un labbro. «...per qualche ragione, chi ha composto questo trapasso ha previsto che la parte finale si debba svolgere in presenza del precedente padrone. Ma non sappiamo chi sia l'evocatore, quindi...»

Dentro di sé, Harry sospirò di sollievo. Tutto qui? Merlino, si era aspettato chissà quale difficoltà... Invece sapeva fin troppo bene dove trovare quello stronzo di Varnos. 

Realizzò troppo tardi che la sua reazione tranquilla avrebbe insospettito Audrey, la quale infatti lo scrutò stringendo gli occhi.

«Non mi sembri molto preoccupato per questa cosa, o sbaglio?»

«Come? Oh, beh, ecco... io...»

«Sai già chi sia, non è vero?»

Lo stupore inaridì la bocca di Harry all'istante, impedendogli di negare. Di fronte al suo prolungato silenzio, Audrey annuì con un mezzo sorriso.

«Lo immaginavo,» mormorò. «E immagino tu non possa dirmi il suo nome, come non hai potuto dire da dove viene in realtà questo libro, o perché fossi così ansioso di tenere i tuoi amici lontani dalla stanza del Tempo.»

Cazzo. Ancora una volta Harry constatò che i Divoratori avevano proprio ragione: la sua mente era aperta. Mentire ancora sarebbe stato inutile.

«Immagini bene,» sospirò. «Non posso dirti nessuna di queste cose, non adesso. Ma... ti ringrazio di avermi coperto.»

Lei sbuffò dal naso e lo guardò, seria e intensa come quando erano rimasti soli in biblioteca. «Sono nella Loggia da dodici anni, i segreti sono il mio mestiere. Comprendo bene chi è costretto a mantenerne uno.»

«Come l'hai capito?»

«Beh, tanto per cominciare, quando l'abbiamo rinvenuto sapevo già che questo libro non era mio.» Accarezzò il libriccino dell' _Edax Rerum_ con lo sguardo. «Impongo sempre il mio ex libris sui nuovi volumi _prima_ di farli entrare in casa mia e, soprattutto, so bene quali ho portato con me la notte che le creature hanno provato a rapire Molly. Avendo escluso che fosse mio e che fosse dei Black, era ovvio che qualcun altro doveva averlo messo sulla scrivania.»

«E hai dedotto che ero stato io...»

«Dal titolo, naturalmente. La stessa citazione che ti... _girava in testa_ quella sera. Sarebbe stata una coincidenza troppo grossa, e come tu stesso hai affermato...»

«...non ho mai visto una coincidenza in vita mia.»

Si scambiarono un sorriso complice. «Perché hai detto di averlo trovato nella stanza del Tempo?»

Audrey fece spallucce. «Quando Ron ha proposto a te e Hermione di tornare all'Ufficio Misteri, sei sbiancato. Ho pensato che volessi distogliere la loro attenzione dalla stanza del Tempo e ti ho dato una mano.»

«Senza neanche sapere per quale ragione mi stessi comportando così?»

«Non mi serve una ragione. Te l'ho detto: mi fido di te.» Sorrise di nuovo, poi tornò seria.

«Mi fido di te, davvero. Però...» Fece un passo avanti e gli si avvicinò. «Vorreisapere chi è, Harry. Almeno il suo nome. Non voglio sapere altro, solo... solo il nome di chi mi ha quasi portato via Molly. Ti prego.»

Il suo viso era un tale insieme di stanchezza e supplica, di preoccupazione e sfinimento, che Harry si sentì invadere dalla tenerezza. Il nome... Poteva dirglielo? In fondo, Varnos gli aveva vietato solo di rivelare che aveva viaggiato nel tempo, mentre ai Divoratori Harry aveva giurato di non parlare di loro e dei loro poteri: nulla gli impediva di fare il nome dell'evocatore a Audrey, specie dopo che lei aveva capito tutto il resto.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, e per gli stessi Divoratori... Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato - che lo sapesse o meno - meritava _davvero_ quell'unica consolazione.

Harry aprì le labbra per rispondere, e in quell'esatto istante si bloccò. No. Qualcosa non andava. Qualcosa di così infinitesimale che non riusciva a coglierlo coscientemente, ma che aveva messo all'erta il suo istinto da Auror. Qualcosa di sbagliato.

Richiuse e riaprì la bocca tre volte, e alla fine decise.

«Non posso dirtelo. Mi dispiace, davvero. Ma... quando l'avrò arrestato, prometto che sarai la prima a saperlo.»

Gli occhi di Audrey si allargarono e tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì per un attimo. Era interdetta da quel rifiuto? O delusa? Ma in un attimo la sua espressione mutò e un debole sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra. 

«Ma... me lo devi, Harry,» disse con dolcezza. «Sono più di due settimane che lavoro per te, giorno e notte, senza chiedere nulla in cambio...»

«E te ne sono grato, non immagini quanto. Ma non posso.»

Il sorriso scomparve di nuovo, e stavolta Harryvide benissimo _cosa_ l'aveva disturbato: un baluginio negli occhi, istantaneo come una saetta, che in lei non aveva mai visto ma che aveva imparato ad associare a un' _altra_ persona.

Un bagliore di lucida follia.

«Per favore, Harry... non farmelo ripetere. Dimmi come si chiama l'evocatore.»

L'Auror deglutì, raggelato dal suo tono di voce e dal suo cambiamento repentino. Non sapeva cosa diavolo avesse in mente Audrey, sapeva solo - con ogni fibra del suo corpo - che _non_ doveva dirle il nome di Varnos, per nulla al mondo.

«Ascolta...» Allungò una mano verso di lei e le si avvicinò con cautela, lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. La bacchetta era rimasta sul divano, ma forse... «Ascolta. Non so che ti prenda, ma... È quasi finita, okay? Stiamo per catturare l'evocatore, stiamo per fermarlo. Ho bisogno solo dell'incantesimo, e poi sarà finita.»

Si mosse ancora in avanti. Audrey reagì facendo un passo indietro e stringendo la presa sulla pergamena. «Dammi l'incantesimo,» insistette Harry, «così posso fermare quell'uomo e liberare le creature.»

Lei schioccò la lingua e scosse il capo. «Non credo proprio. Dimmi il suo nome, immediatamente.»

«Non posso, te l'ho detto. Dammi l'incantesimo, Audrey.»

« _Dimmelo!_ »

_E va bene. Me l'hai chiesto tu._

Con un balzo fulmineo, Harry si lanciò in avanti; sperava di cogliere Audrey di sorpresa, invece lei fu più rapida e scattò subito all'indietro. Contemporaneamente alzò la mano destra: l'aria si rattrappì e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, l'Auror si ritrovò seduto sul divano, immobilizzato.

_Oh, no. No._

_Cazzo, no._

«Mi dispiace, Harry,» bisbigliò l'Alchimista, e suonava sincera. «Mi dispiace. Ma non posso proprio lasciartelo fare.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quando in tua domo nigri corvi parturient albas columbas tunc vocaberis sapiens:_ quando nella tua casa i neri corvi partoriranno bianche colombe, allora sarai chiamato sapiente (iscrizione sulla Porta Alchemica di Villa Palombara a Roma)
> 
>  _Consummatum est_ : tutto è compiuto (Vangelo di Giovanni, 19, 30)
> 
>  _Zikher, meyn libe_ : Certo, amore mio (in yiddish)


	28. Vincula Mea

«Kre-»

Il nome dell'elfo gli si fermò in gola, stroncato da un Incantesimo Tacitante. Subito dopo, la bacchetta di agrifoglio schizzò via dal divano e si depositò dall'altra parte del salotto. 

«Scusami, Harry. Davvero, scusami. Se ci fosse un'altra soluzione, ti giuro...»

Ritta in piedi davanti al divano, gli occhi lucidi, Audrey sembrava sconvolta quanto lui. La sua mano sinistra era ancora stretta attorno alla pergamena e al libro dell' _Edax Rerum,_ mentre la destra era sollevata col palmo bene aperto - un gesto che Harry aveva già visto.

_Sai che succede se chiudo la mano, vero?_

Rabbrividì e provò a dibattersi, invano: immobilizzato, silenziato e disarmato, poteva solo fissare l'Alchimista e tentare di capire cosa le fosse successo. Era stata di nuovo maledetta? Era costretta ad agire in quel modo? _Doveva_ essere così, perché l'inaccettabile alternativa era che fosse impazzita all'improvviso.

«Harry. Harry, ascoltami.» La sua voce era tremolante, quasi supplichevole. «Non... non voglio farti del male, okay? Voglio solo parlare con te. Voglio spiegarti. Puoi ascoltarmi, per favore? Ho bisogno che tu capisca.»

No, non c'erano dubbi, era tutta una sua iniziativa. _Stronza._ Harry cercò di nuovo di dibattersi, e nel farlo si accorse di poter muovere la testa.

«Allora? Mi ascolterai? Annuisci se sei d'accordo.»

_Perché, ho altra scelta? Per essere intelligente, ne dici parecchie di cazzate._

Annuì, e Audrey sospirò. «Grazie, Harry. Davvero. Ora ti ridarò la voce, ma devi promettermi di non chiamare Kreacher. Va bene?»

Annuì di nuovo. Con un altro sospiro, l'Alchimista mosse l'indice destro e la gola di Harry si liberò all'istante.

«Okay. Ora. Immagino avrai delle...»

«Cosa _cazzo_ stai facendo?!» strillò lui. Rabbia, confusione e paura si riversarono dalle sue labbra come un'ondata di magma rovente. «Che cazzo significa tutto questo?»

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Credimi.»

«Crederti?! Come faccio a _crederti,_ Audrey? Mi stai tenendo bloccato qui, mi stai minacciando con le Arti Oscure, e dovrei _crederti?_ »

«Arti...» Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono e si spostarono per un attimo verso la mano alzata. «C-come fai a conoscere...?»

«Ah, ti piacerebbe saperlo? Te lo dico se mi spieghi _cosa cazzo stai facendo!_ »

«Okay, okay. Okay. D'accordo.»

Chiuse le palpebre e inspirò a fondo più volte; quando tornò a guardare Harry, sembrava più calma e padrona di sé.

«Mi dispiace molto per… l’incomodo a cui ti sto sottoponendo,» esordì.

«Oh, figurati, quando vuoi. Siamo una famiglia, no?»

Il sarcasmo di lui non la scoraggiò. «Il fatto è che… non posso permetterti di diventare il padrone di queste creature. Le libereresti dopo un minuto, e io... non posso permettertelo.»

«Stai scherzando, vero? È l’unico modo che abbiamo per fermare gli omicidi!»

«Lo so.»

«Allora...» 

«Il trapasso sarà eseguito. Ma non da te.» 

Harry sbatté le palpebre, interdetto. Cosa diavolo... ma poi la comprensione lo colpì come uno Schiantesimo.

Oh, no. 

«Vuoi farlo tu. Vuoi diventare tu la padrona dei Divoratori.» _Oh, no._

«Divoratori? È così che si chiamano? Mh.» Audrey arricciò il naso. «Sgradevole, ma attinente: _edax,_ l’Uroboro che si mangia i piedi, il concetto di consumare il futuro per tornare al passato… Sì, ci sta.»

«Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere? Che senso ha?»

«Che senso ha? Sul serio, Potter? Per essere l'unico sbirro decente di Gran Bretagna ti facevo più intuitivo. Secondo te perché lo voglio fare?»

Non c'era ironia nelle sue parole. Si aspettava _davvero_ che Harry ci arrivasse da solo. Invece di risponderle, la fissò finché lei non crollò il capo sospirando per la terza volta.

«Hai la più vaga idea di cosa significhi... no, certo che no. Come potresti averla?» Audrey lasciò andare una risatina nervosa e triste. «Il tuo lavoro è facile: ti assegnano un caso, lo risolvi, arresti il colpevole, tutti felici. Non sei costretto a passare mesi, _anni_ dietro a studi inconcludenti, sprecare il tuo tempo in ricerche che non portano da nessuna parte, iniziare progetti e non riuscire a completarli intanto che i tuoi confratelli pubblicano i loro trattati e progrediscono nei Gradi. Non sai cosa si provi a guardare gli altri legare i loro nomi a scoperte concrete e importanti, mentre il massimo che tu sappia fare è perfezionare pozioni che non hai inventato e scattare sui libri appena te lo chiede il tuo amico Auror. Non sai cosa voglia dire essere un Alchimista mediocre, tu.»

Tirò su col naso. Era la prima volta che Harry la sentiva parlare così del suo lavoro, senza il genuino entusiasmo che l'accompagnava di solito. Da quanto si portava dentro quell'insoddisfazione? C'era sempre stata e lui non se n'era mai accorto, come non si era mai accorto dell'infelicità di Percy?

«Questo _Edax Rerum..._ è la più grande fortuna della mia vita,» riprese in tono sommesso, sollevando appena il libro. «Una scoperta rivoluzionaria, e mi è letteralmente piovuta addosso dal nulla. Se riuscissi a completarla e a dimostrare che si può tornare indietro nel tempo sfruttando questi esseri atemporali, sarebbe il più straordinario contributo mai dato alla scienza da un membro della Loggia... e avrebbe la _mia_ firma. Riesci a immaginare cosa significhi, cosa significherebbe per _me_? Solo un imbecille rinuncerebbe a un'occasione del genere.»

Rialzò lo sguardo. Harry vi intravide di nuovo il bagliore sinistro che lo aveva inquietato prima, ma stavolta sapeva bene cosa gli ricordasse: era la stessa, identica luce che aveva illuminato Varnos durante l'interrogatorio. Il modo in cui sia lui che Audrey parlavano della scienza e della scoperta, come se non esistesse nulla di più importante al mondo... Già all'epoca aveva pensato che i due fossero simili, ma non aveva realizzato fino a che punto.

«Perciò,» disse Harry, «vuoi che ti dica il nome dell'evocatore, così che tu possa andare da lui per compiere il trapasso, diventare padrona delle creature e usare i loro poteri.»

«E dimostrare la teoria. Esatto.»

«Per la scienza?»

«Per la scienza, e anche per un'altra ragione che mi sta a cuore.»

Oh, no. No no no. Era _esattamente_ ciò che i Divoratori volevano evitare: diventare l'esperimento di qualcun altro. Lo stomaco di Harry si strinse in un pugno al ricordo della sofferenza che aveva visto sul volto della creatura - il proprio volto e quello di Audrey - quando era stato evocato. Centinaia di cicli in un mondo cui non appartenevano, costretti ad azioni contrarie alla loro natura... erano riusciti a chiedere il suo aiuto, a detta loro pagando un prezzo altissimo, solo per passare da un padrone all'altro.

Ma non era solo quello a preoccuparlo. Varnos era un demonologo molto più potente ed esperto di Audrey, eppure aveva commesso un errore talmente marchiano da incasinare addirittura il tempo stesso: quali danni avrebbe potuto combinare _lei?_

No, Harry non poteva permettere che ricominciasse tutto da capo, o peggio. Stavolta il serpente non si sarebbe morso la coda.

«Credevo che il tempo fosse un tabù per voi della Loggia. Non ti caccerebbero per una ricerca del genere?»

Audrey sbuffò dal naso. «La Loggia? Per me la Loggia può bruciare, lei e i suoi stupidi divieti. Stanno coprendo un assassino, e _io_ dovrei preoccuparmi dei tabù? Oltretutto,» guardò il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ con un sorriso, «con questa ricerca non avrei bisogno della Loggia. Mi aprirei una scuola alchemica tutta mia, e al diavolo il Magistero.»

«E le creature, invece? Non sarebbe disumano nei loro confronti?» scattò allora. «Hanno già subìto chissà cosa per colpa dell'evocatore! Meritano di tornare a casa loro, non di diventare le tue cavie!»

Lei alzò le sopracciglia e rimase muta per qualche secondo, poi gettò la testa indietro e scoppiò a ridere. «Oh, Harry... parli come un occultista alle prime armi, sai? Beh, eccoti la tua prima lezione: quelle che evochiamo sono _solo_ creature. Una volta che riusciamo a legarle a noi, la nostra unica preoccupazione dev’essere studiarle al meglio delle nostre possibilità.» Fece un sorrisetto. «Per Crowley, quanto mi piaceva la demonologia... stavo diventando brava, sai? Poi il caro Kingsley ha deciso che era una materia troppo borderline e via, fine del divertimento. Dovrò sistemare anche questo, prima o poi.»

_Oh, Audrey. E pensare che i Divoratori si sono affezionati così tanto a te... Come puoi essere la stessa che li ha aiutati centinaia di volte?_

«Ma non hai un po' di pietà?» insistette Harry. «Tu sei una persona buona, e... e quelle creature non hanno fatto nulla di male.»

«Nulla di male?! Ah, questa è esilarante.»

L'Alchimista fece un passo verso il divano, senza abbassare la mano destra. Che fosse per il fatto di essere seduto, o per la rabbia che emanava dagli occhi di lei, all'improvviso Harry si sentì piccolissimo. «Hanno ammazzato quattro bambini, Potter. _Quattro_. E stavano per fare lo stesso alla mia Molly.»

«Perché l'evocatore le ha obbligate! Sono delle...»

«Vittime? Sì, avrei potuto considerarle tali, se non avessero toccato la mia famiglia. Ma l'hanno fatto, perciò per quanto mi riguarda sono solo dei mostri.»

Harry scosse il capo. Inutile, non sarebbe mai riuscito a far breccia nella ferocia con cui Audrey aveva deciso di odiare le creature. 

«D’accordo. E cosa farai una volta eseguito il trapasso? Prenderai il posto dell'evocatore e continuerai a uccidere bambini per il tuo esperimento? Sacrificherai James e Victoire per la scienza?» 

_Ti prego, dimmi di no._ Il solo pensiero era raccapricciante. Audrey era chiaramente ambiziosa e non aveva mai nascosto di avere una morale diversa da Harry e gli altri, ma sarebbe arrivata a quel punto?

Con suo grande sollievo, a quelle parole Audrey inorridì e saltò indietro. «Che diavolo dici? Certo che no! Non potrei mai... non farei mai una cosa simile alla nostra famiglia, lo sai!»

«Beh, sapevo anche che non avresti mai usato le Arti Oscure su di me, eppure eccoci qua.»

Stavolta il sarcasmo di Harry colpì nel segno: l'Alchimista serrò le labbra e avvampò. «Te l'ho detto, mi dispiace. Ma sapevo che altrimenti non mi avresti mai ascoltata.»

«Certo che no, perché è una follia! Stai parlando di sostituirti a un infanticida! Non saresti migliore di lui se...»

«Harry, per l'ultima volta, _non farò_ del male a tuo figlio né a nessun altro. Quella di sacrificare bambini è solo una delle tante ipotesi contenute nel libro... la più facile da dimostrare, certo, ma non necessariamente l'unica. E comunque...» si morse il labbro. «C'è un'altra teoria che vorrei verificare, e ho bisogno di questi - come li hai chiamati? - Divoratori, per riuscirci.»

«Ah sì? E che vorresti farci?»

«Usare i loro poteri per viaggiare nel tempo mantenendo inalterata la coscienza del futuro. Come hai fatto tu.»

_No, aspetta. Cosa?_

Se Harry non fosse stato già paralizzato dall'incantesimo, le ultime quattro parole lo avrebbero pietrificato. «C-che stai dicendo? Di che parli? Io non...»

«Ah, allora è vero.» L'espressione di Audrey si fece compiaciuta. «Lo sapevo. Tutto torna.»

«Io non... non so di cosa...»

«Oh, sì che lo sai. Vedi,» la sua voce assunse la consueta sfumatura accademica, «quando ti sei presentato a casa mia tre giorni fa mi sei sembrato... strano. Fuori posto. Credevo fosse una mia impressione, ma poi Percy mi ha raccontato quanto avessi insistito per venire da noi quella sera. Non gli avevi lasciato scelta, letteralmente.»

L'Auror deglutì. «Ero preoccupato per voi,» rispose con cautela. «Eravate scoperti, e...»

«Balle. Non te n'è mai fregato niente di Percy, di Molly o di me, per quel che vale, eppure quella notte hai fatto di tutto per restare da noi e, più tardi, per convincerci a compiere la magia di sangue. E _guarda caso_ poco dopo sono arrivate le creature.» Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. «Sapevi che sarebbe successo, non è vero? O dovrei pensare che sia stata una coincidenza, come quella di _Edax Rerum?_ »

«Audrey, ti giuro che...»

«E la storia della lettera? Mh? Percy non ti ha _mai_ chiesto scusa, lo so perché me lo ha detto prima che venissimo qui a Grimmauld Place. Tu invece hai sostenuto il contrario. Come mi spieghi che una cosa sia accaduta per te, ma non per lui?»

«Te l'ho detto, è stato _come se_ me l'avesse chiesto! Dopo che ho saputo quello che aveva fatto per l'Ordine...»

«E infine c'è la creatura, quella che ho visto in camera di Molly. Prima di andarsene mi ha detto: "Stavolta andrà tutto bene, Audrey Bennet". _Stavolta,_ capisci? Come se ci fossero state _altre_ volte, come se fosse già accaduto. E io credo sia proprio così, credo che abbiamo già vissuto tutto questo e tu lo sappia benissimo. Non posso dimostrarlo, ovvio, ma è l'unica conclusione che faccia quadrare ogni cosa, compreso il fatto che tu conosca le creature e l'evocatore e che possieda il libro col trapasso.» Chinò il mento per scrutarlo dall'alto. «Prova pure a negarlo, se vuoi, ma sappi che sarà difficile.»

Tutta la paura e l'indecisione che Audrey aveva mostrato poco prima erano scomparse, sostituite da una determinazione senza precedenti. Harry la guardò torreggiare su di lui e capì che negare non sarebbe servito a nulla: se anche fosse riuscito a dare una spiegazione plausibile alle sue stiracchiate congetture, non avrebbe sradicato da lei la convinzione - giusta, tra l'altro - del suo aver viaggiato indietro nel tempo.

E tuttavia, doveva dissuaderla. Doveva proteggere i Divoratori e lei stessa, fare sì che tutti gli sforzi compiuti fino a quel momento non fossero vanificati.

«Audrey,» gracchiò, sorprendendosi nel sentire lo sfinimento nella propria voce. «Audrey, tu non... non capisci. Non puoi farlo. Questa cosa è...»

Si fermò e inspirò a fondo. Il suo corpo paralizzato iniziava a dolere come l'inferno, doveva darsi una mossa. «Questa cosa è molto più grande di noi. Devi lasciar stare. Ti prego.»

Merlino, non era ironico? Pochi giorni prima era stata lei a supplicare lui di non continuare con le indagini. Destino di merda. E come all'epoca Harry non si era lasciato convincere, stavolta toccava a Audrey scuotere il capo.

«No, Harry, sei tu che non capisci. Se tutto questo è vero, se davvero i Divoratori possono riportarmi indietro nel tempo, allora _devo_ farlo.»

«No che non devi. Ci metterai tutti in pericolo, e per la scienza non ne vale la pena.»

«Non è...»

«Dici di essere mediocre, ma è falso. Sei in gamba, sei brillante, e non hai bisogno di questa ricerca per dimostrare che...»

«Potter, te l'ho già detto: non lo faccio solo per la scienza. Proprio non riesci a vedere quale straordinaria opportunità sia questa?»

Colto alla sprovvista, Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Opportunità per... cosa?»

«Non dirmi che non ci hai pensato... Oh, ma certo che no. Non sarebbe abbastanza _nobile,_ per te, sfruttare le creature per... beh, meno male che io sono diversa.»

«Di cosa stai parlando?!»

«Okay, fine della spiegazione.» L'Alchimista raddrizzò la schiena e alzò di più la mano destra. «Ora dimmi come si chiama l'evocatore, per favore, così potrò liberarti e andare da lui. Prima mi metto a lavorare sulla ricerca, meglio è.»

Harry sentì la presa dell'incantesimo farsi più forte e bloccargli anche la testa, lasciandolo libero solo di parlare e battere le palpebre. Il ricordo del terrore che aveva visto negli occhi di Viridios gli fece salire un fiotto di paura al cervello, accompagnato però da un senso di scetticismo: _davvero_ Audrey si sarebbe spinta a maledirlo pur di ottenere quello che voleva? La stessa Audrey che era quasi morta per instradarlo verso la stanza del Tempo, che _era_ morta per aiutare i Divoratori? Che conosceva da tre anni e aveva già corso rischi immani per aiutarlo?

_Figuriamoci. Vorrei proprio vedere._

«E se non te lo dico?» sputò fuori. «Che farai? Sentiamo, sono proprio curioso.»

Come previsto, lei impallidì ed esitò. Ah. La stronza non ne aveva il coraggio, quindi.

«Non c'è bisogno che tu faccia così, Harry,» mormorò. «Dimmi come si chiama, avanti.»

«No, non credo proprio.»

«Per favore. Hai salvato la vita di mia figlia e sei mio amico, non voglio farti del male.»

«Ti toccherà farlo, invece, perché non intendo dirti il suo nome.»

«Ma perché? Perché diavolo dovresti...»

«Perché è _pericoloso!_ Non so più come dirtelo! Ora piantala con queste stronzate e...»

Un lampo di dolore bruciante si diffuse nel suo corpo, accecandolo. Durò solo per un secondo, ma bastò a lasciare Harry ansante e stordito. Quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi, vide che Audrey aveva piegato il mignolo della mano destra e sembrava immensamente desolata.

Che cazzo. Di tutti gli imprevisti che pensava potessero succedere, di tutti gli scenari che si era figurato quando aveva accettato il patto coi Divoratori e poi con Varnos, quello era l' _unico_ che la sua mente non avesse partorito: venire torturato da sua cognata sotto l'arazzo dei Black a Grimmauld Place, mentre proteggeva il segreto di quel maledetto stronzo.

_Che fine di merda._

«Non voglio andare oltre, Potter. Per favore. Non costringermi a farlo.»

«E allora smetti di fare domande.»

«Avanti. Dimmi il suo nome.»

«Vaffanculo, Audrey.» 

«Audrey. Basta.»

Solo il fatto di essere paralizzato impedì a Harry di saltar via dal divano all’udire quella voce inattesa; la donna invece sobbalzò con violenza e si girò verso la porta del salotto, alla sua destra.

«Perce?» chiese in un soffio, abbassando la mano. «D-da quanto sei qui?»

«Da abbastanza.»

Un istante dopo, Percy entrò nel salotto e nella visuale di Harry. Aveva le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, i pugni serrati e fissava sua moglie con una durezza inusitata.

«Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere...»

«Ho appena finito in Archivio. Sembra che io sia arrivato giusto in tempo, tra l'altro.»

Ignorò del tutto Harry e si avvicinò a Audrey, che spalancò gli occhi e arretrò di un passo. «Che diamine stai facendo? Cos'è questa storia?» ringhiò lui, con la stessa furia con cui aveva aggredito Viridios in un altro ciclo.

«Perce... p-posso spiegare.»

«Sì, grazie, spiegami perché stai minacciando Harry Potter con le Arti Oscure. Sei impazzita, per caso?!»

«Per favore, lasciami parlare. Io...»

«No. Ho già sentito a sufficienza.» La squadrò da capo a piedi come se non la riconoscesse. «Vuoi sostituirti all’evocatore, a un assassino che ha infranto i tabù della Loggia? Non ti rendi conto di quanto sia folle?»

«Perce, non è come...»

«C'è una ragione per cui il tempo è intoccabile! I rischi sono incalcolabili! Cazzo, Audrey, sei stata tu a insegnarmelo!»

«Fammi...» 

«E tu lo faresti per... per una stupida ricerca? Per dimostrare qualcosa a te stessa? E tortureresti _Harry_ per questo? Non so cosa ti sia saltato in mente, ma ti consiglio di finirla subito o…»

«Non è soltanto per la ricerca!» ruggì lei. «È per _te_ che lo voglio fare!»

L'effetto di quelle parole fu lo stesso di uno schiaffo: Percy impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, ammutolito. Nello stesso momento, una leggera scossa attraversò il corpo di Harry mentre i suoi muscoli iniziavano a risvegliarsi. L'incantesimo che lo teneva fermo si stava indebolendo, forse sarebbe stato libero nel giro di un minuto o due...

«Che... che significa che lo fai per me?»

«Questi esseri, questi... Divoratori, se riuscissi a capire come usare la loro magia, potrei tornare indietro. _Potremmo_ tornare indietro. E...» Audrey inspirò forte. «E potremmo sistemare tutto.»

«Tutto cosa?»

«Tutto. La guerra. La tua famiglia. Fred. Cazzo, potremmo persino cancellare Rookwood dalla faccia della Terra prima che ti sfiori con un dito.»

La... guerra? Allora... era _quello_ che Audrey intendeva quando parlava di opportunità, quella a cui - secondo lei - Harry non aveva pensato? Ritornare indietro sapendo già cosa sarebbe accaduto e prevenirlo, salvare i suoi cari e tanti altri?

«Da quando ti conosco, non hai mai avuto un attimo di pace,» continuò lei con un filo di voce. «Sei così... _rotto_ che non riesci nemmeno a dire la verità alla tua famiglia sui sacrifici che hai fatto per loro. E io non ti posso più vedere così. Voglio mettere tutto a posto, voglio ridarti l'esistenza che avevi prima della guerra.»

«Audrey...»

«Non lo vorresti? Non vorresti che tutto tornasse come prima? Non vorresti riavere Fred? Se prendo il posto dell'evocatore e completo questa ricerca, posso farlo. Posso portare avanti uno studio degno di questo nome e posso restituirti la tua vita. Dimmi solo che lo vuoi.»

L'altro non rispose. La sua espressione era lo stesso misto di incredulità e paura che aveva avuto al cimitero, dopo il funerale, quando gli era stato offerto di riportare in vita Audrey e Molly - e probabilmente, pensò Harry con una punta di dolore al petto, dentro di lui si stava combattendo la stessa battaglia di allora.

Forse anche peggio, perché la scelta che Audrey gli stava mettendo davanti non riguardava solo le persone che più amava. Riguardava tutto di lui, tutti i pesi che si era accollato per ripagare gli stupidi errori commessi a vent'anni, i traumi e i rimorsi, i silenzi e le cicatrici. _Fred._ Tutto rimosso, cancellato, aggiustato.

Dannazione, non c'era modo che Percy potesse rigettare una proposta del genere. 

«Sai che lo vorrei,» sussurrò infine questi, curvando le spalle. Tutta la sua furia si era spenta, ora sembrava solo molto stanco. «Tu e la Dea sapete quanto lo vorrei. Ma non a questo prezzo.»

Lei sospirò e gli accarezzò il viso, con la stessa mano con cui poco prima aveva minacciato Harry. «Di che prezzo parli? Dei Divoratori? Sono _solo_ creature, Perce. Tu sei molto più importante,» disse con dolcezza.

«Le creature non c'entrano. Non si gioca col tempo, per nessun motivo.»

«Nemmeno per salvare delle vite?»

«Nemmeno. Sarebbe il bene di pochi contro il bene di molti, e io non posso...»

«Sarebbe il _tuo_ bene. È l'unica cosa che mi interessa, lo sai.»

«E Molly? Lei non ti interessa?»

Audrey aggrottò la fronte. «Molly? Che c'entra Molly?»

«Mettiamo che torni indietro nel tempo. Mettiamo che... sistemi tutto.» Il viso di lui si contrasse per un istante. «Puoi garantirmi che avrò ancora nostra figlia? Che cambiando il passato non me la farai perdere?»

Il silenzio e l'espressione smarrita dell'Alchimista furono più eloquenti di un discorso. Con un sospiro, Percy la costrinse a togliergli la mano dal viso e fece per allontanarsi.

«No... no,» disse in fretta lei, afferrandogli un braccio per trattenerlo. «Posso trovare una soluzione. Sicuramente esiste un modo per... per non perdere Molly. Posso provare a...»

«Provare è diverso da esserne certi.» Percy tirò un altro sospiro che lo svuotò del tutto. «Audrey... Non fare sciocchezze. Lascia andare Harry. Lasciagli fare la cosa giusta.»

«E rinunciare così? Rinunceresti a...»

«Hai idea di quanto mi costi? Ma è l'unica cosa giusta per Molly...»

«No!»

La mano destra di Audrey scattò di nuovo in alto: l'incantesimo tornò efficace e Harry si ritrovò ancora una volta muto e paralizzato dalla testa ai piedi. _Ma che cazzo._

«No, no, non è giusto, non è la cosa giusta. _Questa ricerca_ è la cosa giusta, per me e per te... e per Molly esisterà una soluzione, devo solo trovarla. Lascia fare a me,» fissò il marito con occhi febbrili, «lasciami provare. Fidati di me.»

Il suo tono era implorante, ma Harry poteva sentire la risolutezza in sottofondo. Non si sarebbe lasciata scoraggiare da nulla, nemmeno dal rifiuto di Percy: avrebbe carpito il nome di Varnos con qualunque mezzo, avrebbe compiuto il trapasso e avrebbe usato i Divoratori per ciò che le stava più a cuore, a dispetto di tutto e tutti.

Anche Percy doveva averlo capito, perché il suo viso era una maschera di amarezza. Ricordava moltissimo l'espressione che aveva avuto accanto a quel tavolo dei Decessi Inusuali - _no,_ realizzò Harry, era _la stessa_ espressione. In quel momento Percy Weasley stava guardando sua moglie come aveva guardato il suo cadavere, con lo stesso senso di perdita irrimediabile, perché sebbene Audrey fosse lì viva, presente e respirante davanti a lui, qualcosa della stima e dell'amore che provava per lei doveva essere morto nel momento in cui lui aveva messo Molly al primo posto e lei no.

L'aveva persa ancora una volta, dopo centinaia di cicli. Ancora una volta, a rimetterci più di tutti in quella storia era stato lui. Quello che meno se lo meritava in assoluto.

«Audrey...» Percy le si avvicinò di nuovo, le posò le mani sulle spalle e fece coincidere la fronte con la sua. «Audrey, ti amo. Sei la mia vita e ti amerò per sempre.»

«Oh, Perce, anch'io...»

«Ma se non liberi subito Harry, giuro che questa è l'ultima volta che mi vedi.»

Si staccò da lei e fece un passo indietro, sostenendo il suo sguardo esterrefatto. «Se insisti nel voler andare dall'evocatore e diventare padrona delle creature,» proseguì, «non vedrai mai più né me né nostra figlia. Mai più. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia in futuro o nel passato.»

«Non... non dici sul serio.»

«Non mettermi alla prova.»

Rimasero a guardarsi senza parlare, in quella comunicazione tacita che apparteneva solo a loro, per un tempo che a Harry parve lunghissimo. Razionalmente sapeva che doveva essersi trattato solo di una manciata di secondi, eppure gli sembrò che passassero molti minuti prima che Audrey chinasse il capo in segno di sconfitta e, subito dopo, l'incantesimo che lo teneva bloccato svanisse: allora si afflosciò in avanti e riprese fiato con la testa tra le mani, più e più volte, accompagnandosi con una litania di improperi che era l'unico modo davvero adeguato di esprimere ciò che provava.

_Cazzo. Oh, cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo._

_Cazzo, Audrey. Perché? Perché a me? Perché a Percy?_

_Cazzo._

«Harry.»

Rialzò la testa. Davanti a lui, la schiena curva e lo sguardo vuoto, Percy gli porgeva la pergamena col trapasso e il libro dell' _Edax Rerum._ «Mi dispiace molto,» mormorò. «Ti domando scusa, da parte di tutti e due.»

Cosa doveva rispondergli? Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli andava oltre le parole. Si limitò ad annuire e prese libro e rituale, poi si alzò e con passo malfermo andò a recuperare la bacchetta. Nel passare accanto a Audrey, impietrita e col volto inondato di lacrime, provò un senso di nausea e di pietà insieme: parte di lui avrebbe voluto rovesciarle addosso la rabbia e la paura di quegli ultimi minuti - lo avrebbe _torturato_ , dannazione, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei, dopo che aveva fatto _tutto_ per lei, _come puoi fare questo a me e a Percy?_ \- ma un'altra parte sapeva che non sarebbe stato giusto prendersela con sua cognata.

In fondo, molto in fondo, non era colpa sua. La colpa era di Edgar Varnos, come di tutto il resto. Senza la sua ricerca, senza la sua ossessione, quella storia non sarebbe mai neppure iniziata: senza di lui quattro bambini sarebbero stati ancora vivi, senza di lui Audrey non avrebbe rinfocolato le sue ambizioni e il suo desiderio di salvare Percy da se stesso, e senza di lui non ci sarebbe stato quell'innaturale silenzio a Grimmauld Place a sancire un matrimonio distrutto.

_Vorrà dire che pagherai anche questa._

Per andare da lui stavolta non ebbe bisogno di una Passaporta; ricordava in modo fin troppo vivido lo squallido condominio nel Fife da cui era iniziato il suo viaggio. Si Materializzò a pochi passi dall'androne e si diresse deciso al terzo piano, incurante dei Babbani che potevano vederlo nel suo mantello da Auror a quell'ora del pomeriggio. 

Si trattenne dall'aprire la porta con un incantesimo e suonò il campanello, il cuore in gola e le mani sudate. Non si era ancora ripreso dallo shock e stava per rivedere l'uomo che più odiava al mondo, con l'intenzione di mettere fine una volta per tutte - letteralmente - al caso peggiore della sua vita: la consapevolezza di quanto _poco_ mancasse e di _quanto_ avesse fatto per giungere fino a quel punto lo travolse per un attimo, dandogli le vertigini e il voltastomaco.

 _Calmati, idiota._ Non poteva permettersi di cedere, ora più che mai aveva bisogno di tutta la propria lucidità. Ingoiò il malessere e suonò di nuovo il campanello; forse Varnos era ancora all'Ufficio Misteri...

Prima che potesse completare il pensiero, la porta si spalancò. «Prego? Desidera... _Oh._ »

 _Oh._ Già, era proprio il caso di dirlo. Rispetto alla prima volta in cui l'aveva visto, vestito di tutto punto e con gli occhialetti tondi sul naso, l'impressione che trasmetteva Edgar Varnos in quel momento era completamente diversa. Ancora più innocua e vulnerabile - ancora più sbagliata.

«Harry Potter.» Sorrise mentre con una mano si stringeva indosso la vestaglia, con l'altra si sistemava la zazzera arruffata. «Finalmente, ce ne hai messo di tempo.»

«Mi dispiace. Sono stato trattenuto. Posso?»

Varnos si scostò e gli permise di entrare nell'appartamento. Anche quello era molto diverso da quando Harry ci era stato l'ultima volta: gli oggetti e i libri che aveva visto ammucchiati sul pavimento erano in perfetto ordine sugli scaffali, le piante accanto alle finestre erano ben curate, persino le coperte all'uncinetto gettate sulle poltrone trasmettevano un senso di normalità e calore che stonava terribilmente con, beh, con _tutto._

«Accomodati, Harry, accomodati! Scegli pure la poltrona che preferisci. Posso offrirti un tè?» Recuperò gli occhiali dal tavolino da caffè al centro della stanza e, senza attendere risposta, si incamminò verso il cucinotto. «A sapere che saresti venuto proprio adesso, mi sarei fatto trovare pronto... ma dammi qualche minuto per vestirmi e potremo andare.»

«Non sono qui per arrestarla, signor Varnos.»

Il vecchio si bloccò a metà di un passo. Quando si voltò, Harry vide che la sua ingannevole cordialità era stata rimpiazzata da uno stupore sincero.

«Oh?» fece, spalancando gli occhi e piegando il capo nella sua posa da uccello. «E per cosa, allora?»

«Credo che lo sappia.» Harry avanzò verso di lui e distese la mano sinistra, mostrando l'Uroboro al centro del palmo. «Questo possiamo vederlo solo io e lei.»

Gli occhi di Varnos si allargarono, se possibile, ancora di più. Gli afferrò la mano e se l'avvicinò al viso per esaminarla, trattenendo il respiro.

«Allora... ha funzionato,» soffiò. «Ha funzionato davvero.» Rialzò il capo: i suoi vispi occhi scuri erano pieni di lacrime. Se li asciugò in fretta con la manica della vestaglia e tirò su col naso. «Perdonami, sono... sopraffatto. Non molti Alchimisti possono dire di aver ottenuto un successo così grande.»

«Posso comprendere.»

Varnos ridacchiò, poi gli lasciò la mano. «Beh, ma perché hai aspettato così tanto a venire?» Si accomodò su una poltrona, invitandolo con un gesto a fare lo stesso. «Secondo il mio progetto, dovevo dirti di presentarti qui subito dopo il rapimento della figlia dell'Alchimista Bennet... a proposito, è andato tutto bene, non è vero?»

_Non grazie a te, stronzo._

Harry rifiutò l'offerta della poltrona con un cenno del capo. «Gliel'ho detto, sono stato trattenuto da questioni familiari. E sì, è andato tutto bene. L'Edgar Varnos del... futuro mi ha spiegato come potevo fermare i Divoratori e l'ho fatto.»

Un ghigno comparve sul viso del vecchio. «Ah. Ti ho parlato della magia di sangue?»

«Certo.»

«Sei riuscito a eseguirla? Hai avuto difficoltà? Quando ho conosciuto tua cognata non mi è sembrata molto, uhm, proclive a questo tipo di cose, ma vedo che non è stato poi un ostacolo insormontabile...»

_Stronzo, grandissimo stronzo. Avevi già progettato di farmi fare tutti questi sforzi inutili... dovrei Schiantarti qui e subito. Ti va bene che abbia altro in mente._

«Nessuna difficoltà particolare. È andato tutto come doveva.»

«Mh. Oh beh, Harry, sono lieto che tu abbia ottenuto ciò che volevi. Ora, se permetti, tocca a me.»

Scattò in piedi e si sfregò le mani, preda di un'eccitazione incontenibile. «Voglio che mi racconti ogni cosa. Ogni singolo particolare. Cosa hai provato a tornare indietro, se hai vuoti di memoria, se hai notato stranezze di qualsiasi genere... comincia da quello che vuoi tu, ma dammi un resoconto dettagliato.» Un'altra risatina. «Prima mi metto a lavorare sulla ricerca, meglio è.»

«E i bambini?»

Varnos aggrottò la fronte. «I... bambini?»

«Sì, i figli della battaglia. Quelli che sta facendo uccidere.»

«Perdonami, Harry, ma non ti seguo. Che c'entrano adesso i bambini?»

«L'Edgar Varnos del futuro mi ha detto che se fossi tornato indietro avrebbe ordinato ai Divoratori di interrompere gli infanticidi. Ecco, io sono tornato indietro, però non l'ho ancora sentita dare questo ordine.» Harry alzò il mento. «Senza offesa, preferirei assicurarmi che lei onori la sua parte dell'accordo prima di proseguire con la mia.»

Sostenne lo sguardo di Varnos mentre questi strizzava gli occhi e inclinava la testa per scrutarlo. Doveva indurlo a cedere. Dopo aver visto di cosa era capace Audrey, Harry aveva ben pochi dubbi che anche il vecchio, al primo segno di aggressione, si sarebbe difeso con la sua magia senza bacchetta; ma se riusciva a distrarlo, anche solo per una frazione di secondo... e quale distrazione migliore dei Divoratori?

Alla fine, Varnos sogghignò. «Mh. Mi chiedo cosa abbia fatto il me del futuro per suscitare tanta diffidenza in te.»

Harry fece spallucce. «Le racconterò anche questo, non appena i bambini saranno al sicuro.»

«Non vedo l'ora.» Schioccò la lingua e annuì. «D'accordo, Harry. Se serve a farti stare più tranquillo...»

Mise le mani in tasca ed emise un fischio basso, a malapena udibile. L'aria iniziò a condensarsi in grumi multiformi e melmosi, e senza pensarci due volte Harry si riparò la testa e le orecchie con le braccia.

«Ah! Sei già esperto, vedo. Straordinario, davvero straordinario...»

Le parole compiaciute di Varnos volarono via dalla sua bocca come fiammelle verdi, disperdendosi nel vortice di suoni che le piante creavano nella stanza. Cazzo. Com'era possibile che fosse così tranquillo e insensibile a quanto lo circondava? Continuava a sogghignare e tenere le mani in tasca, mentre Harry già sentiva che le braccia attorno alla testa non fornivano più una protezione adeguata. Strinse forte i denti e si costrinse a non cedere alla pletora di sensazioni sballate che lo tempestavano, agli odori che gli esplodevano davanti agli occhi come frutti troppo maturi, alle ondate di gelo che emanavano dai colori sgargianti delle coperte a uncinetto... se solo quello stronzo si fosse distratto per un attimo, solo per un attimo, prima che fosse troppo tardi...

Poi accadde. Ciascuna particella di luce nella stanza trillò come una campana d'argento, un suono così penetrante che Varnos ebbe un moto di fastidio e serrò le palpebre; in quel preciso istante Harry estrasse la bacchetta e lo Schiantò, spedendolo dritto su una delle poltrone.

 _«Incarceramus!»_ esclamò, poi usò ogni cellula di volontà che aveva per estrarre di tasca la pergamena col trapasso e ingrandirla. Nel momento in cui la dissigillava, fu assalito dal timore che Audrey avesse scritto l'incantesimo in una lingua indecifrabile, o in codice, o in Godric solo sapeva cosa potesse aver inventato: il sollievo gli scorse liquido nelle vene quando lesse le prime righe e vide che era un banalissimo latino, con anche gli accenti posizionati nei punti giusti.

_Oh, Alchimista Bennet. Già solo per questo ti perdono tutto._

Intanto il suono dell'aria si era fatto rosso e urticante, e Harry capì che doveva sbrigarsi. I Divoratori sarebbero arrivati da un momento all'altro e, se era vero che Varnos non poteva dar loro ordini finché era incosciente, era anche vero che su un mago di quella potenza lo Schiantesimo non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Le prime lettere dell'incantesimo erano taglienti come il vetro e gli fecero sanguinare le labbra, ma non appena ebbe terminato la prima frase qualcosa cominciò a cambiare: tra gli odori impossibilmente brillanti e le sensazioni tattili provocate dalla sua stessa voce, si fece largo una corrente di immobilità. Sottile all'inizio, una sorta di filo invisibile e impalpabile, poi sempre più tangibile via via che Harry enunciava le parole sulla pergamena. Partiva da Varnos e arrivava dritta a lui, attraversava la sua mano sinistra come un flusso infuocato per depositarsi nel suo petto, tra il cuore e lo sterno, tra il sangue e la carne.

Era... incredibile. E più lo sentiva aumentare dentro di sé, più diminuiva l'effetto straniante del contatto con gli esseri dell'Altrove. Arrivato a tre quarti dell'incantesimo riusciva ormai a pronunciare le parole senza doverle spingere fuori dalla bocca come biglie di metallo; fu a quel punto che Varnos riprese i sensi e, nello stesso momento, apparvero i Divoratori.

«Cosa? Che... Harry! Che stai facendo?!»

Udì il vecchio divincolarsi sotto le corde che lo tenevano. Harry interruppe la lettura e alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, ma fu fermato da una voce liscia e viola come velluto liquido che gli si riversò dritta nell'orecchio.

«Non ti fermare, Harry Potter. Non ti fermare per nessuna ragione.»

Deglutì, colto da un nuovo terrore. Avvertiva attorno a sé i Divoratori, alti e incombenti e _così_ vicini a lui. Se Varnos avesse dato loro ordine di ucciderlo seduta stante, non avrebbe avuto scampo... non aveva neanche salutato Ginny e James.

_No._

Si riscosse e lesse rapido le ultime frasi dell'incantesimo, incespicando sulle sillabe finali. Dalla poltrona Varnos gridò qualcosa, ma era troppo tardi: la bolla infuocata nel petto di Harry si raccolse in un singolo punto incandescente, per poi esplodere in ogni fibra del suo corpo.

E allora entrambi i maghi _seppero_ che il trapasso era riuscito.

«Harry! _Harry!_ » 

L'Auror sollevò lo sguardo dalla pergamena. Non c'erano più luci e suoni innaturali, tutto era ovattato da una nebbia tenue e luminosa; non così doveva essere per Varnos, che si agitava come un forsennato sulla poltrona per nascondere la testa e sottrarsi al sovraccarico sensoriale.

«Harry! _Che cosa hai fatto?_ » gemette disperato.

Harry lo degnò di una sola occhiata prima di ignorarlo. Si accorse di non provare alcunché nei suoi confronti, né rabbia né odio né altro, perché tutta la sua attenzione e le sue energie erano assorbite da qualcos'altro di molto più importante.

Si girò su se stesso lentamente, per fissare a uno a uno i sette Divoratori che lo circondavano. Li aveva incontrati due volte nell'Altrove, con l'aspetto preso in prestito da lui e da Audrey, e due volte lì sulla Terra coi loro contorni inafferrabili per gli occhi umani; ora invece riusciva a vederli, vederli _davvero,_ e su ognuno di quei visi antichi segnati dalla stanchezza e dalla sofferenza c'era un sorriso.

C'era speranza.

«Quello che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi persona decente,» rispose Harry, sorridendo di contraccambio. 

«Padrone.» La parola pronunciata all'unisono dalle creature gli riverberò nel diaframma. «Padrone. Cosa vuoi che facciamo?»

Non dovette neanche dirlo: gli bastò desiderarlo. Prima di rendersene conto era lontano dall'appartamento di Edgar Varnos, in un piccolo parco dall'aria dismessa con due altalene sghembe, uno scivolo rotto e un paio di panchine di pietra; nessun Babbano sarebbe venuto a disturbarli, perché il tempo era bloccato per tutti tranne che per lui e le creature.

Queste, dal canto loro, continuavano ad attorniarlo come se non potessero staccarsi da lui. A ogni respiro che traeva Harry sentiva il potere andare e venire tra lui e i _suoi_ Divoratori in un perenne scambio, un legame che solo la sua volontà avrebbe potuto sciogliere.

E quel potere... cazzo. Non aveva _mai_ provato niente del genere.

«Padrone...» 

Era inebriante e forte come un vino a stomaco vuoto, come una pozione rinvigorente dopo molte notti insonni. Era... Oh, Merlino. Era la consapevolezza - lì, nella pelle, sui polpastrelli, sotto la lingua - di poter ottenere qualsiasi cosa solo volendolo.

Solo chiedendolo.

«Padrone. Harry Potter.»

Guardò i Divoratori. I loro corpi e volti erano in continuo mutamento, come se mostrassero tutte le loro possibili espressioni contemporaneamente, eppure Harry percepiva la paura che provavano.

«Padrone. Per favore. Mantieni la promessa.»

_La promessa. Sì. La promessa._

Fece per aprire la bocca e pronunciare le parole che avrebbero chiuso quella schifosa storia, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. In quell'istante sospeso nel nulla, la sua mente ebbe tutto il tempo di soppesare l'opportunità che gli si dispiegava di fronte, quella che Audrey era stata così bramosa di cogliere.

_Sì. Potrei farlo. Potrei tornare a prima della guerra, fermare tutto prima ancora che accada. Trovare gli Horcrux, salvare la vita a Fred, a Remus, a Tonks, a tutti. Salvare Percy._

Ma perché fermarsi? Poteva chiedere ai Divoratori di riportarlo a quando aveva sedici anni e impedire a Silente di usare l'anello dei Gaunt. A quando aveva quindici anni, per chiedere aiuto a Piton invece di andare all'Ufficio Misteri e provocare la morte di Sirius. Poteva... poteva tornare al Tremaghi e impedire a Cedric di prendere la Passaporta, restituirlo a Cho e ridarle la felicità... fermare Peter prima che scappasse... evitare che Ginny fosse posseduta da Tom e venisse segnata da quell'orribile esperienza...

Poteva, poteva, _poteva..._ un solo pensiero, un solo gesto e le creature l'avrebbero fatto. _Sentiva_ che lo avrebbero fatto.

_E Molly?_

La voce di Percy risuonò dentro di lui come se ce l'avesse avuto accanto. _E Molly? E James? Puoi garantire che li avremo ancora? Che non perderemo i nostri figli?_

Chiuse gli occhi. Se fosse tornato indietro, se avesse cambiato la sequenza di eventi che avevano determinato la sua esistenza e quella di chi gli stava attorno, come poteva essere certo che avrebbe riavuto la _sua_ vita? La sua famiglia? L'amore di Ginny, l'affetto di Ron e Hermione? James?

Avrebbe riavuto il suo splendido bambino, quello per cui era disposto a lasciar esplodere il mondo, se fosse tornato indietro?

Forse. Ma non era abbastanza per scommettere la vita di suo figlio.

Riaprì le palpebre. I Divoratori lo fissavano ancora, in attesa del suo comando. Se avesse infranto il giuramento di liberarli, cosa sarebbe successo? Avrebbero trovato un modo di liberarsi di lui, come si erano liberati di Varnos, e chissà chi altro ci sarebbe andato di mezzo... No, da qualsiasi lato lo guardasse, quel dilemma poteva avere una sola conclusione.

_Ma forse, forse... forse qualcosa c'è. In fondo ho altre due promesse da mantenere. Forse..._

«Certo,» disse. «Vi libererò. Ma... prima voglio chiedervi un favore, se possibile.»

Il cerchio delle creature fremette. Benché non avessero pronunciato neanche una sillaba, Harry avvertì la loro contrarietà, l'impazienza, l'esasperazione, infine una ventata di calma che riportò la quiete nei Divoratori.

«Cosa vuoi chiederci, padrone?» domandò la voce verde pallido che aveva udito nel seminterrato di Varnos.

Inspirò a fondo, mentre cercava di dare una forma definita all'idea che l'aveva fulminato all'improvviso. Forse poteva... Poteva?

 _Coraggio, Potter. Devi almeno provarci._ _Devi fare qualsiasi cosa per i vostri figli e per ripagare Percy. Lo hai promesso._

«Vorrei... vorrei che tutto questo non fosse mai accaduto. Vorrei che Varnos non avesse mai cominciato l'esperimento, che non vi avesse mai evocati e che Daniel, Eulalia, Juliana e Brutus non fossero mai morti. Non so se... non so se sia possibile, o se è una richiesta assurda, e onestamente non so nemmeno se serva un rituale o una roba del genere o se è al di là delle vostre capacità, ma... ecco, vorrei questo. Se possibile, e se lo volete.» Deglutì e riprese fiato. «Può essere fatto?»

Un'altra vibrazione attraversò i Divoratori. Harry poteva solo supporre che stessero discutendo silenziosamente tra loro - perlomeno non avevano rifiutato a priori, il che doveva essere un buon segno, no?

«Può essere fatto,» dissero le creature all'unisono dopo una pausa incalcolabile.

«Potete... davvero potete annullare tutto questo?»

«Può essere fatto. Domandacelo e obbediremo.»

_Oh, Merlino. Grazie._

Ingoiò il magone e annuì. «Fatelo, per favore. Poi sarete liberi, e nessuno saprà mai più nulla di voi. Ve lo giuro.»

Un ultimo fremito, stavolta di pura gioia, colpì il padrone delle creature dritto nel cuore. «Grazie, Harry Potter. Hai mantenuto la tua promessa. Ora andrà davvero tutto bene.»

Detto questo, i Divoratori allungarono le loro braccia verso di lui e lo toccarono. Stavolta non lo graffiarono, ma le loro mani lo trapassarono e le loro dita affondarono nel calore pulsante dentro al suo petto. L'aria attorno a loro si sfaldò, il parco e i giochi persero i loro contorni e si trasformarono in un nulla buio e indistinto, che si radunò in un punto per poi esplodere in un vortice di colori e ombre.

Un ultimo pensiero...

_Cazzo! Non ho nemmeno dato un pugno in faccia a Varnos!_

...prima che la sua coscienza venisse lanciata nel volo allucinante che ormai conosceva bene, la corsa folle e rapidissima verso la linea bianca dell'orizzonte, sempre più vicina, sempre di più...

Fermo. Silenzio. Un lampo bianco di luce nera. Il mondo si contrasse in un punto, e quel punto era Harry.

E una voce. Una voce di cui - giurò a se stesso col suo primo pensiero conscio - non si sarebbe mai più stancato.

_"Tutto bene, Harry?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _O Domine, ego servus tuus, / ego servus tuus et filius ancillae tuae. / Dirupisti vincula mea:_ Io sono il tuo servo, Signore, / io sono tuo servo, figlio della tua ancella. / Hai spezzato le mie catene (Salmo 116, v. 16)


	29. Omnia Tempus Habent - Epilogo

Si riscosse. «Come, scusa?»

«Ho detto: tutto bene?» Seduto accanto a lui fuori dagli uffici di Kingsley, suo cognato lo osservava con la solita espressione pedante. «Hai l’aria di chi non dorme da giorni.»

«Infatti è...»

La frase gli morì sulle labbra. _Oh. Oh no._

Harry balzò in piedi e si guardò attorno. Il suo scatto fu accompagnato da un rumore di pergamene che impattavano sul pavimento, ma lui non ci badò: il rombo del suo cuore impazzito gli riempì le orecchie via via che realizzava di trovarsi al Ministero, nel corridoio esterno all'anticamera dei segretari, assieme a Percy Weasley.

_Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Non di nuovo._

«Harry?» Percy si alzò a sua volta e gli fu subito a fianco, gli occhi sgranati. «Harry, va tutto bene? C'è qualche problema?»

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lui saltò all'indietro, preda di un'energia nervosa incontenibile. _No._ Non poteva essere, eppure i Divoratori lo avevano detto: _Finisce sempre con il rituale di Edgar Varnos e inizia sempre con Harry Potter nel corridoio davanti all’ufficio del Ministro..._

«Che giorno è oggi?» balbettò.

«Oggi? Mercoledì, ma...»

«Domani è il tuo anniversario di matrimonio?»

«S-sì, ma... Harry, che è successo? Stavi parlando e ti sei... spento. Sicuro di sentirti bene?»

No, cazzo, _no_ che non stava bene. Quello era proprio il giorno in cui Kingsley gli aveva assegnato il caso Rubens-Bose-Baston... significava forse che tutto era ricominciato da capo? Oh, Merlino... a quel pensiero la sua testa iniziò a girare come uno Spioscopio.

«Io... i-io...» Si massaggiò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere l'espressione confusa di Percy. «N-non lo so...»

«Ehi, va tutto bene. Siediti.» Due mani lo forzarono a tornare sulla sedia. «Sono le coliche di James, vero? Da quanto non ti fai una bella dormita?»

«Non è... non...»

«Ascolta: torna a casa. Dirò a Kingsley che hai avuto un contrattempo. Tanto non credo che abbia davvero bisogno di sentir raccontare _di nuovo_ i casi Gomar e Chatwig...»

« _Cosa?!_ »

Riaprì gli occhi e fissò Percy, il quale rispose con un'alzata di sopracciglio. «C-che c'entrano Gomar e Chatwig?!» rantolò.

«Sei qui per questo, no? Me l'hai detto un attimo fa.»

Accennò con la testa al pavimento e Harry guardò in giù. Le pergamene che aveva sparpagliato a terra alzandosi appartenevano effettivamente a due fascicoli investigativi, che Percy rimise insieme con uno svogliato colpo di bacchetta. 

«Non c'è da stupirsi che tu sia così stanco,» proseguì, porgendo le cartelline a Harry. «Se oltre a lavorare alle indagini devi anche salire qui ogni volta che il Ministro si annoia e vuol sentirsi narrare le epiche gesta dell'Ufficio Auror... Devo proprio dirgli due parole, non può spremere te e i tuoi colleghi come Bubotuberi, specie con tre quarti degli uomini in Francia...»

Harry si perse le ultime parti della filippica di Percy, troppo impegnato a elaborare quanto appena appreso. Così... era stato chiamato lì per parlare dei vecchi casi? Non per farsene presentare uno nuovo? In effetti, ora che ci pensava bene, da qualche parte nella sua memoria c'era l'immagine di un promemoria interufficio con la scritta _"Hai da fare?"_ e l'invito a discutere le novità sulle indagini in corso - un classico di quando Kingsley si sentiva stressato e voleva evadere un po' dalle sue mansioni...

Una nuova vertigine lo colse. No, c'era un errore: rammentava benissimo il giorno in cui aveva ricevuto l'incarico, era andato lì con una convocazione molto più ufficiale e _senza_ i fascicoli Gomar e Chatwig... ma il ricordo del promemoria era altrettanto vivido e si sovrapponeva a quello del momento in cui i cicli ricominciavano da capo. Cosa cazzo...?

Significava forse...

«Godric, ma quanto ci mette?» Percy sbuffò e controllò l'orologio. «Sempre in ritardo, come a scuola... Oh, alla buon'ora!»

Si alzò e salutò qualcuno alle spalle di Harry, che si girò subito. Dal fondo del corridoio era appena apparso Oliver Baston.

«Scusa, Perce!» esclamò, raggiungendoli a lunghi passi. Non poteva essere più diverso da quando Harry l'aveva visto l'ultima volta, devastato dal lutto per sua figlia: la schiena dritta e gli occhi allegri, sorrideva mentre distribuiva pacche amichevoli a entrambi. «Oggi Juliana non voleva saperne di lasciarmi andare...»

«Mh, certo, _lei_ non voleva lasciar andare _te._ » Il commento scettico fece guadagnare a Percy una pacca molto meno gentile sulla schiena. «Dai, non dirmi che non giri nemmeno con una foto di tua figlia in tasca.»

«Senti chi parla! Scommetto che ne hai una anche tu.»

«Sbagliato come al solito, Baston,» replicò l'altro con un ghigno, estraendo dalla tasca dei pantaloni _due_ foto di Molly. Per il minuto successivo gli ex compagni di dormitorio si scambiarono impressioni sulle rispettive figlie, il tutto sotto lo sguardo frastornato di Harry. 

_Juliana. Juliana è viva. Non è mai morta._

«Ci pensi che queste due andranno a scuola assieme? Grifondoro non è pronta per una cosa del genere.»

«Sperando che Molly non somigli a sua madre. Mi basta _una_ Serpeverde in casa, per la Dea.»

«E James?» Oliver passò la fotografia di Juliana a Harry. «Come sta il mio futuro Cercatore?»

Gli ci volle un po' per mettere insieme una risposta, assorbito com'era dalla foto in cui la bambina di Baston muoveva una serie di passi incerti per ridere ogni volta che rovinava a terra. _Juliana._ Era stata così piccola su quel tavolo degli Inusuali... E Oliver era stato così disperato...

«Oh, James sta... bene, sì. Cresce a vista d'occhio.» Si schiarì la gola e restituì la foto. «Cosa... cosa ci fai qui, Oliver?»

Dall'occhiata stranita che gli lanciò Percy, Harry intuì che probabilmente suo cognato glielo aveva già detto un minuto prima, ma per fortuna ebbe il buonsenso di non farglielo notare. «Pare ci sia un problema coi campionati juniores, uno degli organizzatori ha preso a testate un Bolide e ha dovuto dare forfait,» rispose invece Baston. «Weasley qui mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo, _previa approvazione del Ministro Shacklebolt,_ » aggiunse copiando i toni pomposi dell'amico.

«Ehi! Ringrazia che non ti faccio passare dagli Sport Magici, ti costringerebbero a firmare pergamene da qui alla pensione solo per permetterti di chiedere l'incarico. Comunque,» Percy controllò di nuovo l'orologio, «meglio se adesso entriamo. Ci vediamo, Harry, riguardati.» 

La porta dell'ufficio si aprì e richiuse alle spalle dei due, lasciando l'Auror a fissarla mentre i suoi pensieri assumevano finalmente una forma definita.

Oliver Baston era venuto al Ministero per ragioni del tutto scollegate al caso di sua figlia. Juliana era viva. Kingsley non doveva affidargli nessuna indagine. E ora che ci pensava...

Si avvicinò la mano sinistra al volto per scrutarne il palmo. La cicatrice della magia di sangue era scomparsa, come anche - e più importante - l'Uroboro disegnato da Varnos. _Cazzo._

Scattò di nuovo in piedi e raggiunse di corsa l'ascensore, diretto al Quartier Generale e, poco dopo, all'Atrio. In meno di venti minuti era a casa, lo stomaco attorcigliato e il cervello impegnato in una strenua lotta contro se stesso. _Non_ doveva pensare che fosse andato tutto bene. _Non_ doveva darlo per scontato. Alcuni elementi erano cambiati - _Oliver ha ancora Juliana_ \- ma prima di adagiarsi nella sicurezza voleva essere certo al di là di ogni possibile errore che quel ciclo fosse l'ultimo e unico della sua vita, e che fosse quello in cui i Divoratori avevano sistemato tutto, i bambini vivevano e Varnos non si era mai affacciato nelle loro esistenze. Soprattutto, voleva essere certo che nessuna conseguenza fosse ricaduta su Ginny e James.

Non avrebbe saputo come vivere con se stesso, in quel caso.

«Ehi?» chiamò appena mise piede in casa. C'era silenzio. Tolse scarpe e mantello e si affacciò in salotto, in tempo per vedere Ginny fargli cenni disperati dal divano su cui era seduta. Il motivo gli fu subito chiaro: James ronfava pacifico, aggrappato alla sua vestaglia azzurra.

«Appena addormentato,» mimò lei in silenzio con movimenti esagerati della bocca. «Se lo svegli, ti uccido.»

Per tutta risposta, Harry alzò le mani e si diresse in cucina in punta di piedi. Sua moglie lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo e, come prima cosa, gli saltò al collo per abbracciarlo. «Già di ritorno?» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

Merlino, gli sembrava di non toccarla da secoli. Affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli e si concesse un lunghissimo respiro prima di parlare.

«Mh-mh. Ho finito di lavorare per oggi, dovevo parlare con Kingsley di due casi che stiamo chiudendo ma ero troppo stanco.»

La strinse forte a sé prima di staccarsi e guardarla. Ginny aveva l'aria provata ma serena, e all'improvviso Harry fu travolto da un sentimento che era in parte nostalgia, in parte piacere.

_Se sapessi tutto quello che mi è successo, amore mio, tutto ciò che ho fatto per James... ci crederesti? Forse sì._

_Forse un giorno te lo racconterò._

«Sei bellissima, lo sai?» buttò fuori senza pensarci.

«Mh, già, è il fascino della stanchezza.» Lei sospirò e scosse la testa. «Perlomeno James sembra aver capito che la culla non è il male assoluto. Magari tra poco riuscirò ad avere una giornata in cui non devo tenermelo addosso tutto il tempo.»

Gli rivolse un sorrisino mesto che Harry conosceva bene e che gli strinse il cuore. L'ultima volta che aveva visto Ginny era gioiosa, eccitata per le novità che le si prospettavano come cronista, parlava addirittura di avere un altro figlio... _quella_ Ginny, invece, doveva fare ancora molta strada per arrivare a quel punto.

_Beh, per fortuna posso occuparmene io._

«Mi dispiace tanto, davvero.» Le carezzò il viso. «Sai... forse ti ci vorrebbe una pausa. Un po' di tempo per te. Sono quasi sette mesi che passi giornate intere con James senza staccare mai...»

Un grugnito accolse quelle parole. «Potter, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non voglio coinvolgere mia madre più del necessario, okay? Non dopo che ha passato un'ora al camino a dirmi che dovrei ingozzare James come un tacchino perché sembra sciupato.»

«No, lo so... stavo pensando a un'altra cosa. Ron è in negozio tutti i pomeriggi, no? E se gli chiedessimo di tenere James lì per qualche ora?»

«Ron? Ma parli di _mio fratello_ Ron?»

«No, il capo della Manutenzione Magica. _Certo_ che parlo di tuo fratello. Il padrino di nostro figlio, hai presente?»

«Ma...» Ginny corrugò la fronte. «Non saprei. James potrebbe fare storie...»

«...in un negozio di giochi? Col suo zio preferito al mondo?»

«E non so se Ron sarebbe disposto a tenerlo d'occhio mentre lavora...»

«Per la seconda volta, stiamo parlando di _tuo fratello._ Pensaci,» sorrise ricordando le parole di Ron sull'aumento di clientela grazie al figlioccio, «lui non vedrebbe l'ora, James starebbe in compagnia di qualcuno a cui è molto legato in un ambiente gradevole, e tu potresti fare... beh, quello che vuoi. Senza doverti preoccupare di pannolini e crisi d'insonnia.»

La osservò ponderare la proposta con una mano sotto al mento. «Bisognerebbe organizzare bene la cosa, ma... non sarebbe una cattiva idea, in effetti, avere un po' di tempo libero,» disse infine. «Anche perché...»

Si mordicchiò il labbro, in un'espressione incerta che non si vedeva spesso sul suo viso. «Ecco... volevo aspettare a dirtelo per scaramanzia, ma oggi mi ha scritto la _Gazzetta del Profeta._ »

Il cuore di Harry fece un salto mortale all'indietro. «Oh? E cosa dicono?»

«Hanno saputo dalla squadra che il mio ritiro durerà un po’ più del previsto e mi hanno proposto, beh, di collaborare con loro. Per la pagina sportiva.»

_Oh, Merlino. Questo non è cambiato. Grazie. Grazie grazie grazie._

«Ginny, ma è grandioso! Sarai una cronista di Quidditch!»

«Sì, beh, ho un colloquio fra tre giorni, non c'è niente di certo e devo capire esattamente di che mansioni si tratti, quanto impegno richiede e quante volte dovrò stare lontana da casa...»

«Non preoccuparti. Ci attrezzeremo. La cosa importante è che tu abbia un lavoro che ti faccia stare bene, tutto il resto non conta.»

Stavolta il sorriso di Ginny fu enorme e per nulla forzato. «Lo pensi davvero? Pensi che... aiuterebbe?»

Non lo pensava: ne aveva la certezza matematica. Le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e la strinse di nuovo, scatenandole una risatina soffice che si sposava benissimo con il fiotto di gioia che gli sgorgava nel petto.

«Beh,» fece poi Ginny, «allora chiederò a Ron di prendersi James qualche volta... a proposito, ho pensato di invitare lui e Hermione a cena stasera.»

«Hai avuto un’ottima idea.» La baciò di nuovo. «Davvero ottima. Verranno alle sei, vero?»

«Uhm, sì, ma come fai a...»

«Intuito. Ora devo tornare al Ministero, ci vediamo più tardi.»

«Ma... se sei appena arrivato...»

«Lo so, ma mi sono ricordato di una cosa. Torno presto.»

Era già con un piede nel camino quando un'idea lo colpì. «Ginny?»

«Mh?»

«Per caso... ti ricordi del Guaritore che è venuto qui quando hai partorito? Una, uhm, una mia conoscente è incinta e cercava consigli...»

«Oh, sì! Quella ragazza mora, giovane... Astrid qualcosa, ho scordato il cognome. Però ricordo che era una grande fan delle Harpies.»

Astrid. Una donna. Quindi Varnos non era mai venuto a casa sua e non aveva mai aiutato Ginny a far nascere James. Harry si rigirò quell'informazione nella testa mentre dall'Atrio del Ministero scendeva al Nono Livello; entrò nell'Ufficio Misteri e poi nella stanza del Tempo, imbastì su due piedi una scusa per giustificare la sua presenza lì con gli Indicibili e ricevette il permesso di esaminare uno degli scaffali appesi alle pareti. Passò con attenzione le dita sui libri - uno dei quali, in un altro ciclo, aveva morso la consigliera Granger - fingendosi interessato a quelli e non al muro dietro di essi, e quando fu sicuro che gli impiegati non stessero più badando a lui spostò un paio di volumi e osservò finalmente la nuda pietra.

Nessun graffito, né dell'Uroboro né della goccia di sangue. Se anche il libro dell' _Edax Rerum_ si trovava lì, di sicuro Varnos non aveva aggiunto indizi per farlo trovare a chicchessia. _Bene._ Il suo cuore ormai era leggero come una piuma di pulcino, ma c'era un'ultima cosa che doveva controllare, e non si sarebbe permesso di rilassarsi finché non l'avesse fatto.

Ringraziò gli Indicibili e si diresse al Sesto Livello, nell'Ufficio Passaporte, dove trovò Percy seduto alla solita scrivania e circondato dall'usuale caos di oggetti da disinnescare.

«Harry? Che ci fai qui? Non sei andato a casa?» l'apostrofò tendendo il collo al di sopra della pila di mangianastri davanti a lui.

«L'ho fatto, ma poi mi sono ricordato di un impegno che non potevo disdire.»

L'occhiata di rimprovero che Percy gli lanciò sarebbe bastata a irritarlo a morte, _prima._ «Com'è andata con Kingsley?» chiese invece. «Oliver ha avuto l'incarico?»

«Sembrerebbe di sì. Il Ministro era molto contento della scelta.»

«Non avevo dubbi.» Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Senti... So che è una domanda strana, ma per caso conosci qualcuno che lavora in Archivio?»

L'altro scansò i mangianastri e si appoggiò coi gomiti alla scrivania. «Uhm, a dir la verità sì. Perché? Ti serve qualcosa?»

«Nulla di che, devo svolgere una ricerca anagrafica su alcune persone, ma è piuttosto urgente e non posso aspettare che mettano in coda la mia richiesta...»

«E quindi vorresti saltare la fila, eh?» Di nuovo quell'occhiataccia. «Sai che è altamente irregolare, vero? Da un Auror del tuo livello ci si auspica un maggior rispetto delle norme.»

Tutta la simpatia per Percy scemò all'istante. Quello _stronzo_ aveva infranto alla grande gli ordini di Kingsley, in un altro ciclo, e ora faceva la predica a _lui_ sul rispetto delle regole? Pur consapevole di quanto irrazionale fosse la propria reazione, date le circostanze, Harry non poté fare a meno di sentirsi offeso.

«Per tua fortuna,» proseguì però l'uomo, alzandosi con un sorriso e uno scricchiolio della sedia, «i miei amici dell'Archivio non badano a queste sottigliezze. Vieni, ti accompagno.»

Con grande sorpresa di Harry, invece dell'ascensore presero una scala interna che li condusse nel retro dell'Archivio, uno stanzone polveroso e intasato da pile e pile di faldoni. Percy si mosse con sicurezza in quel labirinto di scartoffie, bussò a una porticina dal lato opposto e l'aprì senza attendere risposta. Harry era rimasto in fondo allo stanzone e non riuscì a vedere cosa accadeva all'interno, ma a giudicare dai saluti entusiasti con cui suo cognato fu accolto doveva trattarsi dell'ufficio degli Archivisti.

«Ragazzi, vi presento il signor Potter,» annunciò Percy mentre tornava verso di lui, seguito dagli stessi Archivisti che Harry aveva intravisto al funerale di Audrey. «Puoi rivolgerti a loro, sono a tua disposizione. Cerca di non abusarne, però.»

«Abusi pure di noi, signor Potter, siamo grandi fan,» disse subito il meno giovane dei due con piglio professionale, mentre l'altro estraeva dalla veste una pergamena e una penna di fagiano. «Cosa le serve? Casi irrisolti? Cambi di residenza? Carichi pendenti? Parentele e affinità? La sezione Creature e Spiriti attualmente è infestata dai Doxy, ma se è necessario possiamo arrangiarci. Dica pure.»

Grandi _fan?_ E di chi? Certo non di Harry, visto che non erano stati _affatto_ così servizievoli quando si era rintanato lì a cercare collegamenti tra il caso Baston e delitti del passato. Avrebbe dovuto sfruttare Percy e le sue conoscenze più spesso.

«Nulla del genere, mi basta una semplice ricerca anagrafica su alcune persone. Vorrei lo stato di famiglia, la residenza attuale, la data di nascita e, nell'eventualità, quella di morte.»

E procedette a dettare i nomi che gli interessavano: Daniel Rubens, Eulalia Bose, Brutus Nesbin, Edgar Adomas Varnos, e poi Albert Ducrow, Bran Dafydd, Gavran Leskovar e Jurgis Raben. Di quelli di cui non conosceva i secondi nomi, indicò le città in cui si supponeva che abitassero. Appena ebbero finito di appuntare il tutto, i due Archivisti trotterellarono via e si richiusero la porticina alle spalle, in un invito implicito ad aspettarli lì.

«Stai indagando su un _murder,_ eh?»

«Cos...» Harry si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo divertito di Percy. «Oh. Giusto. Un gruppo di corvi.»

«Già. Scusa, battuta da linguista.»

«Figurati, ci stava tutta.»

«Caso complicato?»

«No, è... una roba di qualche anno fa. Mi è capitato tra le mani questo vecchio fascicolo e volevo, uhm, capire un paio di cose.»

«Ma hai detto che si trattava di una questione urgente.»

Harry aprì la bocca e la richiuse, mentre il sangue defluiva rapido dal suo viso. Pensò in fretta a come giustificare quello scivolone, ma Percy lo prevenne con una risata dal naso. «Tranquillo, come ho detto qui non si formalizzano. E poi non potevo perdermi l'occasione di aiutarti di nuovo in un'indagine.»

«Di... nuovo?»

«Beh, sì. La nostra grande impresa di tre anni fa, ricordi?» Sorrise di nuovo. «La cosa più divertente che mi sia capitata da quando sono ai Trasporti.»

 _Divertente?_ L'Auror avrebbe voluto contestargli che non c'era stato proprio _nulla_ di divertente in quella combinazione di traffici umani, trasporti illegali e ministeriali corrotti che avevano fermato assieme a Audrey, ma si trattenne. «I tuoi amici sono molto gentili,» disse invece. «Vi conoscete da tanto?»

«Qualche anno. Mi, uhm... devono un favore.»

«Un favore bello grosso, direi, se puoi convincerli a mollare il lavoro per aiutarti.»

Per tutta risposta, l'altro scrollò le spalle e guardò altrove. Fu solo in quel momento che Harry se ne rese conto: proprio come Ginny era tornata a prima che la sua depressione migliorasse, tutti loro erano tornati a prima di sapere la verità su Percy e su quanto aveva fatto per l'Ordine.

E non l'avrebbero saputa. Mancando l'occasione di litigio tra lui e Kingsley, non ci sarebbe stato modo per Harry e Hermione di scoprirlo per caso; certo, magari sarebbe successo comunque in maniera diversa, ma... e se invece non fosse accaduto? Hermione, Ginny e soprattutto Ron sarebbero riusciti a riappacificarsi con lui, o piuttosto quell'idiota si sarebbe portato il segreto nella tomba come Audrey diceva che avrebbe fatto - come _aveva_ fatto?

Non sarebbe stato orribile se il progresso fatto da ciascuno di loro fosse andato perduto per sempre? Forse poteva occuparsi anche di quello?

Prima di potersi immergere in quella riflessione, Harry fu distratto dalle chiacchiere di Percy che pensò bene di intrattenerlo, per tutti i venti minuti di attesa, blaterando di _ogni singolo_ meccanismo e decreto che regolava i Trasporti Magici e del _preziosissimo_ contributo che lui vi aveva apportato in quei tre anni. Era un discorso che l'Auror ricordava fin troppo bene di aver subìto durante il ciclo precedente, nel lunghissimo percorso tra l'ufficio di Shacklebolt e l'Atrio del Ministero, ma si costrinse ad ascoltarlo con lo stesso stoicismo.

_Giusto perché mi hai salvato la pelle a Grimmauld Place, vecchio mio._

«Ecco qui.» I due Archivisti emersero dal loro ufficio, attraversarono lo stanzone e porsero a Harry un lungo foglio pieno di nomi e date.

Lo scorse dall'inizio alla fine con attenzione, il cuore che sussultava di gioia a ogni riga: dei tre bambini erano riportate soltanto le date di nascita e gli indirizzi di abitazione, a significare che erano vivi e vegeti proprio come aveva chiesto ai Divoratori; gli alias di Varnos erano una sua personale curiosità, giusto per capire se quel mostro avesse assunto le vesti di uomini davvero esistenti o se si fosse forgiato delle identità dal nulla. Scoprì che erano vere entrambe le cose. Tutti tranne Ducrow, Babbano sposato a una strega, erano maghi effettivamente vissuti nei luoghi in cui erano stati ritrovati i cadaveri dei bambini, ma tra gli ottanta e i cento anni prima.

E se solo quel cretino di Archer avesse svolto un esame più accurato, senza limitarsi a controllare le bacchette, si sarebbe accorto che a rinvenire i corpi erano stati o dei morti viventi, o un ladro d'identità particolarmente abile.

_Idiota. Non vedo l'ora di portarti via Blevins e Clay, non te li meriti._

Il nome di Varnos era in fondo alla lista. Nel leggere la riga a lui dedicata, per poco Harry non lasciò cadere la pergamena a terra.

_No._

Lesse e rilesse la riga, sempre più incredulo: accanto al nome di Edgar Varnos c'erano una data di nascita e una di morte, e quest'ultima risaliva a quasi sette mesi prima.

_Il giorno prima che nascesse James._

_E_ _cco perché non è mai venuto a casa mia. Ecco perché non ha mai... Oh, Merlino. Cosa ho fatto?_

«Harry? Tutto bene?»

Sussultò e guardò Percy. Non era il caso di perdere un'altra volta il controllo davanti a lui, perciò represse lo sgomento per quanto scoperto e si ricompose.

«Oh... sì, tutto bene. Sono solo... sorpreso.» Si schiarì la voce. «Conoscevo di vista questo Varnos, e... ecco, ero convinto che fosse ancora vivo.»

«È morto in quel grande incendio nel Fife dell'anno scorso,» disse l'Archivista più giovane. Solo allora Harry si accorse che stava masticando un chewing-gum. «Un condominio andato a fuoco, tipo.»

«Sul serio?»

«È stata l'unica vittima, tipo, me lo ricordo perché tutti i giornali Babbani all'epoca parlavano dell'incendio. Grossi problemi con la compagnia assicurativa, tipo. Le cerco qualche articolo? La sezione Stampa Non Magica è un po' da riordinare, ma...»

«No... no. Non c'è bisogno. Ho già tutto quello... più di quello che mi serve. Grazie mille a entrambi.»

Nel percorso lungo la scala interna e poi nel corridoio del Sesto Livello, Harry ebbe tutto il tempo di rimuginare su quanto aveva scoperto. Varnos era... morto. Cazzo. I Divoratori non si erano limitati a modificare il passato in modo che il vecchio non riprendesse gli studi di gioventù, l'avevano direttamente eliminato dalla faccia della Terra per ottenere quel risultato.

Cazzo. Cazzo. Una parte di lui non riusciva a non sentirsi colpevole per quella morte: il Varnos che aveva conosciuto era un mostro, certo, una versione deviata di come sarebbe dovuto essere un vero amante della scienza, un pluriomicida che non si faceva scrupoli a sacrificare bambini per dimostrare le sue teorie... eppure neanche lui meritava tanto. Meritava di finire ad Azkaban, o di vivere una lunga e deludente vita senza mai ricevere la soddisfazione intellettuale di terminare la propria ricerca. Ma bruciare in casa propria...

Sentì la testa girare e un senso di nausea risalirgli in bocca, e rallentò il passo. I Divoratori... se erano riusciti a operare un tale cambiamento nella linea temporale, alterando in quel modo la realtà... _quanto_ erano potenti? E di cos'altro potevano essere capaci?

_Meglio non saperlo. Meglio che nessuno sappia mai di loro, dell'Edax Rerum e di tutta questa storia. E meglio che tu non ci pensi troppo sopra, Potter, perché quel che è stato è stato e ormai non c'è modo di cambiarlo._

_Non puoi fare nient'altro. È finita._

Si fermò accanto all'ingresso dell'Ufficio Passaporte e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, solo per assaporare quella consapevolezza che, all'improvviso, aveva cancellato la paura e il rimorso. Era finita. Era _davvero_ finita. Quell'assurda, spaventosa avventura era finita, anzi, era come se non fosse mai accaduta. I bambini erano vivi, nessuno li avrebbe messi in pericolo... e James e Molly sarebbero stati al sicuro, e Percy non avrebbe mai perso la sua famiglia o visto il lato peggiore di Audrey, né il suo cadavere deturpato... era tutto a posto. Era finita.

Ce l'aveva fatta. Ma non da solo.

Inspirò a fondo e riaprì gli occhi. «Perce?»

Suo cognato aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta, ma si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. «Sì?»

_Sei un brav'uomo. Mi dispiace. Ti devo più di quanto immagini. Mi hai salvato la vita e neanche lo sai. Non succederà nulla a Molly e Audrey._

«Volevo ringraziarti. Oggi hai fatto moltissimo per me.»

Lui sbatté le palpebre diverse volte. «Ma... figurati, per così poco...»

«Non è poco. Non eri obbligato ad aiutarmi e lo hai fatto comunque. Grazie infinite.»

Harry sapeva che quelle parole sarebbero suonate sproporzionate alle orecchie di Percy, ma non ci badò: aveva il dovere di pronunciarle. Represse un sorriso mentre lo osservava arrossire e chinare il capo.

«È il minimo. Siamo una famiglia. Uhm... credo che adesso tornerò a...»

«Aspetta.»

Cos'altro voleva dirgli? Nulla sulla loro ultima avventura, poco ma sicuro - non poteva caricarlo del peso di un segreto da mantenere nei confronti di Audrey - e tuttavia _doveva_ dirgli qualcosa, lo sentiva come un pizzicore bruciante sulla punta della lingua. Dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso, dopo averlo conosciuto meglio di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile in vita sua, dopo averlo visto patire l'intollerabile ed essere stato al suo fianco accanto alla tomba di sua moglie e sua figlia... non poteva semplicemente lasciar andare Percy Weasley così, fingendo che nulla fosse cambiato.

La storia di Varnos poteva essersi conclusa, ma c'era un'altra questione in sospeso che meritava di essere chiusa, ancora una volta, per l'ultima volta.

«Hai... hai fretta di tornare al lavoro? Perché devo chiederti un'altra cosa, se possibile.»

«Oh, ma certo.» Percy lasciò la maniglia e gli sorrise. «Dimmi pure.»

«Ecco... mi è venuto in mente che...»

Tentennò e scelse con cura le parole. _Cos'hai sulla schiena, Perce?_

«Che... non ti ho mai chiesto cosa hai fatto durante la guerra. Sai, quando c'era O'Tusoe.»

L'altro smise di sorridere e si irrigidì. «Nulla di che,» rispose cauto. «Lavoravo al Primo Livello, tra gli assistenti...»

«Di segreteria, lo so. Ma eri da solo, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte... dev'essere stata dura.» Harry alzò le spalle. «Ti va di raccontarmelo adesso mentre ci prendiamo un caffè? C'è un bar qui fuori che non è male, pulizia a parte. Se vuoi. Se pensi che sia il... il momento giusto.»

Nei pochi secondi di silenzio che seguirono, l'Auror ebbe l'impressione che il tempo si fosse fermato come quando era nel parco assieme ai Divoratori. Il viso di Percy era immobile, a parte il suo evidente masticare l'interno di una guancia, tuttavia dietro di esso vi si poteva indovinare un rapido flusso di emozioni contrastanti - sorpresa, insicurezza, paura, forse anche il desiderio di dire _finalmente_ la verità a qualcuno. A un certo punto Harry si chiese se non avesse osato troppo, se avesse dovuto essere un po' meno diretto nella sua richiesta e se la reazione finale di Percy sarebbe stata la medesima di quando gli aveva fatto la stessa domanda a Grimmauld Place, ma proprio mentre stava per correggere il tiro lui schioccò la lingua e annuì.

«Sì. Sì, è il momento giusto. Andiamo.»

Si avviarono agli ascensori senza dire un'altra parola, ciascuno assorto nei propri personalissimi pensieri. Appena furono nell'Atrio trafficato, però, Percy fermò Harry trattenendolo per un braccio.

«Ascolta... sei proprio sicuro di volerne parlare adesso?» balbettò.

«Certo. Perché? Hai cambiato idea?»

«Non è questo, è che...» Si guardò attorno, la faccia in fiamme fino alla radice dei capelli. «È una storia piuttosto lunga, potrebbe portarci via un po' di tempo. È un problema?»

Harry si ritrovò a fissarlo, incapace di rispondere, poi di colpo si sentì salire alle labbra una risata. La lasciò andare, indifferente ai maghi e alle streghe che gli passavano accanto e lo osservavano; rise per la gioia, il sollievo e l'estrema ironia di quella situazione, e quando riuscì a riprendere fiato diede una pacca sulla spalla a suo cognato.

«Tranquillo, Perce.» Lo sospinse verso l'uscita, continuando a ridacchiare. «Ho tutto il tempo del mondo.»

**Epilogo**

«Allora? Te l'ha chiesto?»

«Macché!» Hermione sbuffò con ferocia. «E oltretutto l'anello è scomparso! Credo lo faccia apposta per farmi impazzire, non lo sopporto più!» 

Harry ridacchiò. Lui e la sua migliore amica erano soli nel cortile della Tana, vicino allo stagno, in un rarissimo momento di quiete prima della tempesta. Dove la tempesta rappresentava non solo la pioggia torrenziale preannunciata dai nuvoloni che incombevano nel cielo, ma anche il grande pranzo di famiglia che combinava il compleanno di Victoire con la celebrazione della vittoria su Voldemort. La casa di Molly e Arthur era già così affollata - e altri invitati erano attesi - che la stessa signora Weasley aveva cacciato fuori i due, dicendo loro qualcosa sulla falsariga di "se non siete qui per cucinare o apparecchiare, levatevi dai piedi".

Invito che Harry e Hermione avevano accolto con immenso piacere, viste le questioni di altissimo livello che dovevano discutere.

«Beh, magari lo sta _davvero_ facendo apposta,» disse lui, tirando distrattamente un calcio a un sasso. Quello rimbalzò e andò a infilarsi in una buca del terreno, da cui sbucò subito la testa di uno gnomo che agitò un pugnetto in segno di protesta. «Chi ti dice che non sia tutto uno stratagemma per manipolarti e farti dire di sì con maggiore facilità?»

«Uno stratagemma per _manipolarmi?_ Ma stiamo parlando dello stesso Ron?»

«Stiamo parlando del miglior scacchista della nostra generazione. Dagli un po' di credito.»

Hermione gli rivolse un'occhiata così scettica che per poco Harry non spifferò tutta la verità: e cioè che lui sapeva con certezza che quello di Ron era un meticoloso piano per indurre la sua compagna a pensare seriamente al matrimonio. All'incirca un mese e mezzo prima, dopo che Harry aveva parlato con Percy e aveva cenato con Ginny e i suoi migliori amici, invece di prendere da parte Hermione in cucina aveva chiesto a Ron di aiutarlo a sparecchiare e l'aveva affrontato sull'argomento.

«La tua ragazza ha sgamato l'anello,» aveva borbottato, mentre in salotto Ginny e Hermione giocavano con James. «Perché non mi hai detto niente? E soprattutto, che stai aspettando? E non dirmi "il nostro anniversario", perché la consigliera Granger diventerà matta prima di quel giorno.»

Per tutta risposta, Ron aveva prodotto un sorriso malvagio. «Ah, ha trovato l'anello, eh? _Benissimo._ »

«Cos... che vuol dire?»

«Che l'ho fatto apposta.» Il sorriso si era allargato. «Nasconderlo in mezzo ai maglioni? Facevo prima a scrivere "anello di fidanzamento qui" a caratteri cubitali sulla porta dell'armadio. Credevo fosse troppo palese, ma a quanto pare ci è cascata.»

«Ma... ma...»

«Il fatto è che... io voglio sposare Hermione. Tantissimo. Ma lei... in passato ho provato a prendere l'argomento con lei in via ipotetica, e ogni volta ha sviato il discorso. Credo non sia del tutto convinta dell'idea del matrimonio in sé, sai com'è fatta...»

«Sì, ma che c'entra il...»

«Fammici arrivare! Ora, io so che se le chiedessi direttamente di sposarmi è probabile che vada in panico e si arrabbi, o si senta obbligata a dirmi di sì anche se non è d'accordo salvo pentirsene in seguito, o al contrario si senta ancora più decisa per il no a prescindere. _Quindi,_ invece di chiederglielo, ho deciso di farle _intuire_ che intendo propormi.»

«Ma...»

«Ho messo l'anello in un posto dove sapevo che l'avrebbe trovato, dopodiché ho aspettato una sua reazione. Se mi avesse affrontato subito dopo averlo trovato, avremmo parlato della questione e saremmo giunti a una decisione definitiva; invece non l'ha fatto, perciò ha deciso di far finta di nulla e rimuginarci su, il che è _perfetto._ »

«Che significa che...»

«Vedi, ora Hermione conosce le mie intenzioni e sa che la mia proposta potrebbe arrivarle da un momento all'altro. Perciò deve prendere una posizione prima che questo accada. Ci penserà bene, pondererà i pro e contro come suo solito e deciderà per il sì o il no senza più nessun tipo di dubbio.»

«È assolutamente...»

«E quando mi proporrò, la sua risposta sarà quella giusta. Se vorrà sposarmi, benissimo, e se non lo vorrà resteremo due conviventi felici.» Sorrise di nuovo e stavolta arrossì un po'. «Che te ne pare?»

«Ron. Amico.» Harry aveva sospirato. «Lo trovo assolutamente geniale. Ma _perché cazzo_ non mi hai detto niente?!»

La risata di Ron aveva riecheggiato tra le pareti della cucina. «Perché sei una merda a mantenere i segreti con lei, ecco perché.»

E forse il suo amico non aveva tutti i torti, perché da quel momento Harry aveva avuto enormi difficoltà a tenere per sé quanto appreso. Aveva dovuto mordersi la lingua ogni volta che Hermione si era lamentata della mancanza di iniziativa di Ron, ogni volta che Ron aveva lanciato sottili frecciate parlando di figli e argomenti connessi, e in generale ogni volta che _vedeva_ quei due assieme. Merlino. Meno male che era _finalmente_ arrivato il due maggio, perché se quel balletto fosse durato ancora un po' ci avrebbe pensato lui a risolvere la questione.

«Credito o no, meglio che si dia una mossa,» brontolò Hermione, calciando un altro sasso in direzione della stessa tana di gnomo. «Anche perché... oh, lasciamo stare.»

«Mh? Cosa?»

«Niente, solo... niente.» Hermione si morse un labbro, avvampò e fissò lo sguardo verso lo stagno. «Ecco, hai presente quella volta che siamo stati a Grimmauld Place? Quando abbiamo cenato lì con Percy e Audrey, vi ho mostrato la biblioteca e...»

«Sì, ricordo.» Harry sorrise. Non era stato facile convincere Ron, Hermione e Ginny a far aggregare anche gli altri due per quella rimpatriata, ma la serata aveva avuto una svolta nel momento in cui Percy, viola in viso e le mani strette sulle ginocchia al di sotto del tavolo, aveva raccontato ai fratelli la stessa storia che aveva raccontato a lui nel bar fuori dal Ministero. Difficile da dimenticare.

«Ecco... a un certo punto Audrey ha fatto tutto un discorso sull'atmosfera inquinata dalla magia oscura, e ha detto che per ripulirla si poteva concepire un figlio. Ecco, dopo, quando Kreacher ci ha preparato le stanze e siamo andati a dormire, Ron ha, uhm... ha proposto che, uhm, che ci lasciassimo andare un po' più del solito, e...»

Arrossì ancora di più e incrociò le braccia contro il petto. Harry aggrottò la fronte, confuso da quel discorso: cosa c'entrava tutto questo con... Oh. _Oh._

«Hermione Jean Granger, _cosa_ mi stai dicendo?»

«Non sto dicendo _nulla,_ è troppo presto per saperlo con certezza, infatti non l'ho ancora detto a Ron,» farfugliò lei, guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. «Però... ci sono ottime probabilità, ecco. E _se_ fosse, gradirei sposarmi prima di sembrare una balena in abito bianco.»

Oh Merlino. Harry si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Oh, Merlino.

«Vuoi ridere?»

«...sì?»

«Anche Ginny e io potremmo, uhm, esserci lasciati andare un po' più del solito, quella sera.»

La testa di Hermione si girò così rapidamente verso di lui che Harry fu certo di sentirla scrocchiare. _«Cosa?!»_

«Ebbene.»

«Ma... sul serio?! Così presto?»

«È stata un'idea di Ginny. Ora che ha ritrovato il suo equilibrio sembra... beh, sembra non desideri altro. E lo stesso vale per me.» Si schiarì la gola. «Ma anche qui, niente di certo.»

«Ovvio.» Hermione gli scoccò un sorriso infiammato prima di riportare l'attenzione verso lo stagno.

«Comunque,» riprese Harry, sogghignando tra sé, «non scervellarti troppo sulla proposta di Ron. Questa giornata è già abbastanza impegnativa, tra il compleanno e il ricordo della Battaglia... ed è anche il vostro anniversario, giusto?»

Con la coda dell'occhio vide chiaramente il _Lumos_ accendersi nella mente di Hermione. Si preparò a sentirla ipotizzare il collegamento tra _quel_ giorno e la scomparsa dell'anello di fidanzamento dall'armadio, quando fu distratto da un rumore di piedi che atterravano poco distante e due voci battibeccanti.

«È _solo_ un quarto d'ora di ritardo, Perce!»

«Esatto, _solo_ un quarto d'ora. Ricordatelo, la prossima volta che mi farai una ramanzina per essere uscito tardi dal lavoro.»

«Non c'entra niente, e comunque è colpa tua.»

«Mia? Chi è che ci ha messo una vita a preparare la borsa di Molly?!»

«Oh, per la barba di Merlino...» Hermione sbuffò e sbirciò oltre l'angolo della Tana, nel punto in cui erano appena arrivati Percy e Audrey con la bambina. «Stanno _già_ litigando.»

«Eh, già. Sai,» Harry si incamminò con lei per salutarli, «a volte ho l'impressione che lo facciano apposta.»

«E perché dovrebbero?!»

«Dimmelo tu, sei tu quella che litiga sempre col suo ragazzo.»

«Ci metto una vita perché devo fare tutto io in casa!» stava proseguendo Audrey. Teneva tra le braccia Molly, che rideva e cercava di scioglierle la treccia. «Se mi facessi creare un golem...»

«Oh, no, _per favore._ » Sotto al tono esasperato di Percy si percepiva una vibrazione divertita - sul serio, _come_ aveva fatto Harry a non accorgersene mai? «Lo sai benissimo: non puoi farti un golem perché i golem vanno comandati in yiddish. E tu non impareresti a parlare yiddish nemmeno se inventassero...»

«...un incantesimo per imparare a parlare yiddish,» completò Harry, raggiungendoli.

Non appena videro lui e Hermione, Percy e Audrey dismisero subito gli atteggiamenti litigiosi e li salutarono. Molly si lanciò dalle braccia della madre a quelle dello zio, che per una volta fu più svelto e si sfilò gli occhiali prima che lei li afferrasse.

«Le sei mancato,» commentò Percy riprendendo la figlia in braccio. «Ti toccherà tornare a cena da noi un'altra volta.»

«Volentieri. Ginny è libera fino a fine mese, poi riprenderà a seguire il campionato. Possiamo organizzarci senza problemi.»

Hermione aiutò Percy a portare bambina e borsa all'interno, mentre Harry si lasciava abbracciare da Audrey. «Da quanto tempo!» esclamò lei. «Stai ancora prendendo la pozione rinvigorente, vero?»

«Sempre. L'ultima versione è la migliore in assoluto.»

«Buono a sapersi.»

Si separarono e si scambiarono un gran sorriso. I rapporti tra Harry e quel lato della famiglia erano decisamente cambiati, nel corso delle ultime settimane; avevano cominciato a frequentarsi più spesso - non _troppo_ spesso, perché pur apprezzando di più il suo fratello maggiore, Ginny seguitava a coltivare una sottile antipatia per la cognata; però avevano cenato insieme un paio di volte, coi bambini, ed era stato... gradevole, salvo qualche discorso un po' troppo prolisso di Percy e qualche magra figura da parte di sua moglie. Talvolta Harry aveva sorpreso Audrey a osservarlo con intensità, come se vedesse qualcosa di strano o incongruente in lui, e in quelle occasioni era stato rapido a deviare il discorso sul lavoro, sui suoi progetti o su Molly.

«Come sta tuo marito?»

Lei fece una smorfia e alzò le spalle. «Come ogni due maggio. Certo, sta meglio da quando ha parlato con Ron e Ginny, ma... beh. Se ci senti litigare più del solito, sappi che è normale. Devo distrarlo in qualche modo.»

«Fai bene. Purché non vi imboschiate in qualche camera al piano di sopra per fare pace...»

«Ma come ti permetti di insinuare...?» Lo spintonò e rise forte. «Non ti racconto più niente, maledetto sbirro.»

Ridacchiarono e si avviarono verso l'ingresso della Tana. «Oh no, Ron è lì che mi aspetta,» gemette lei, guardando nella finestra. «Sono settimane che mi stressa con la nostra partita, vuole a tutti i costi chiudere oggi e ho un paio di mosse in mente, ma non ho deciso...»

«Posso darti un consiglio?» Harry si fermò sul vialetto, imitato dalla donna. «Non mettere la Torre in E7.»

«Torre in... come facevi a sapere che...»

«Me lo ha detto Ron, ovviamente. Se metterai la Torre in E7, lui sacrificherà la Regina in A7 e ti darà il matto in due mosse.»

Gli occhi grigi di Audrey si fecero enormi mentre contemplavano quella possibilità. «Hai... hai ragione. Non ci avevo pensato. Ma... perché me lo stai dicendo?»

«Ti stai lamentando? Vuoi perdere _anche_ questa partita?»

«Cazzo, no.»

«Harry!»

Dal fondo del vialetto apparve Kingsley, che scambiò un saluto piuttosto caloroso con Harry e uno piuttosto gelido con l'Alchimista. «Volevo essere il primo a dirtelo,» continuò il Ministro, mentre Audrey si infilava in casa. «Hanno debellato l'ultimo nido di Dissennatori in Normandia. I tuoi colleghi tornano domani.»

«Sul serio?!»

Kingsley annuì. Era allegro e rilassato per la prima volta da mesi. «Dovrai riabituarti ad avere il Quartier Generale affollato.»

«Non vedo l'ora. Ero stanco di prendere in prestito i ragazzi dell'Investigativa.»

«Archer ne sarà sollevato. Da quando le sue reclute Blevins e Clay si sono spostate in Accademia, mi scrive una lettera al giorno per denunciare la tua condotta sleale nei suoi confronti. Gli hai portato via i suoi elementi migliori.»

«Lo so.» _Oh, se lo so._

La giornata trascorse simile a tante, tantissime altre che Harry aveva già passato alla Tana a commemorare le persone perdute durante la guerra, anche se qualcosa andò in modo diverso. James fu monopolizzato da Teddy, che lo considerava una sorta di fratellino e aspettava solo quelle occasioni per spupazzarlo a piacimento, ma il piccolo cercò spesso e volentieri la compagnia della cugina Molly che aveva imparato a conoscere nel corso delle ultime settimane. Hermione e Ginny sedettero vicine e fecero in modo di non toccare alcolici, cosa che avrebbe attirato l'attenzione generale se Audrey non se ne fosse accorta e, senza porre alcuna domanda, non avesse incantato silenziosamente i loro bicchieri in modo da travasare ogni bevanda diversa dall'acqua nel proprio: nonostante ciò, fu abbastanza lucida da vincere la sua prima partita a scacchi mentali con Ron in tre anni che giocavano assieme - «Non potevi mica vincere in eterno,» ghignò facendo l'occhiolino a Harry.

Subito dopo le parole finali di Arthur, che ogni anno ci teneva a ricordare Fred e gli altri loro cari scomparsi, Ron propose a Hermione una passeggiata in cortile, da soli; nello stesso momento, Percy scivolò via dalla sua sedia e chiese ai genitori di parlare in privato, e nel vederlo fare ciò Audrey e Kingsley si scambiarono uno sguardo che, forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, non era di aperta ostilità.

Harry, dal canto suo, passò tutto il tempo a osservare ciascuno di loro.

Da quando aveva liberato i Divoratori, un mese e mezzo prima, più volte si era chiesto se non avesse commesso un errore. In fondo aveva rinunciato all'occasione unica di riportare in vita i suoi cari e cambiare il destino delle persone che amava, o quantomeno di provarci; e quel giorno, col ricordo di Fred e degli altri pendente su tutti loro, il dubbio di aver sbagliato era più atroce che mai. 

E tuttavia... Tuttavia, il pensiero che un cambiamento nel passato avrebbe potuto portargli via James e la sua famiglia lo agghiacciava, molto più di quanto da ragazzino lo spaventasse l'idea di affrontare Voldemort e il futuro. Se fosse stato un altro, magari avrebbe preso una decisione diversa - rischiando le ire dei Divoratori e scommettendo la propria intera esistenza - ma non era un altro. Era Harry. E aveva avuto abbastanza guai per il resto della vita.

«Sei più pensieroso del solito, oggi.» Ginny gli accarezzò i capelli e lo baciò sulla tempia, per poi passargli James. «Tutto bene?»

Annuì. Sì, pensò, aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Aveva mantenuto la promessa coi Divoratori e in cambio aveva ricevuto più di quello che avrebbe mai osato sperare: una piccola, sudata vittoria, di cui avrebbe saputo accontentarsi. E stavolta - per una meravigliosa volta - nessun innocente aveva pagato.

«Tutto bene,» rispose a sua moglie, e in quel momento sapeva che era vero. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Omnia tempus habent, / et momentum suum cuique negotio sub caelo: / tempus nascendi et tempus moriendi, / tempus plantandi et tempus evellendi quod plantatum est, / tempus occidendi et tempus sanandi, / tempus destruendi et tempus aedificandi:_ ogni cosa ha il suo tempo, e ogni faccenda sotto il cielo ha il suo momento: un tempo per nascere e un tempo per morire, un tempo per piantare e un tempo per sradicare ciò che è stato piantato, un tempo per uccidere e un tempo per guarire, un tempo per distruggere e un tempo per costruire (Qoèlet/Ecclesiaste, capitolo 3, vv. 1-3)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Eccoci. L’avventura che avete seguito fin qui è terminata. Sette mesi in cui ho aggiornato quasi con costanza, concludendo un progetto che mi porto dentro da cinque anni.
> 
> Ringrazio tuttƏ voi che avete letto questa long. Spero che la storia non vi abbia delusƏ: in caso, consolatevi pensando che almeno l'avete letta gratis XD
> 
> Spesso ho usato parole in lingua straniera, ma a parte l'inglese non ne parlo nessuna. Le traduzioni vengono da internet, eventuali errori vanno imputati alla mia ignoranza e me ne scuso. Anche le informazioni sull'alchimia provengono da internet e anche in questo caso la mia conoscenza è superficiale: mi scuso per eventuali inesattezze.
> 
> Tutto ciò che riguarda demonologia e rituali occulti è frutto della mia fantasia (con le ispirazioni di cui sotto).
> 
> Questa ff deve molto ai media da cui ho preso ispirazione, consciamente o meno. Se avete notato somiglianze con libri, telefilm o altro, è probabile che abbiate ragione (tranne per "Dark" che non ho mai visto). Per completezza metto una lista di autori e media che hanno influito sui temi, gli elementi e le atmosfere: consideratelo il vostro "Potrebbe interessarti anche…". La lista è incompleta perché la mia memoria fa schifo, ma se avete riscontrato somiglianze con media non presenti in essa scrivetemi pure e lo includerò/recupererò.
> 
> Non elenco i thriller/gialli perché sarebbero troppi, ma se volete conversarne scrivetemi e ne parliamo ^^
> 
>   * [Supernatural](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_\(serie_televisiva\))
>   * [Fullmetal Alchemist](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist)
>   * [The Last Door](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Door)
>   * La serie [Cube Escape](http://www.rustylake.com/tag/rusty-lake-series/) di [Rusty Lake](http://www.rustylake.com/)
>   * [Death Note](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Note)
>   * [True Detective (stagione 1)](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Detective)
>   * [Steins;Gate](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steins;Gate)
>   * La serie [Johannes Cabal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johannes_Cabal_the_Necromancer) di [J.L. Howard](http://www.jonathanlhoward.com/) (e Howard in generale. Seguitelo su Twitter, è una persona squisita)
>   * [H.P. Lovecraft](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_Phillips_Lovecraft), [E.A. Poe](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edgar_Allan_Poe), [W.H. Hodgson](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hope_Hodgson), [A. Machen](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Machen)
>   * [Puella Magi Madoka Magica](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puella_Magi_Madoka_Magica)
>   * [Doctor Who](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who)
>   * [Welcome to Night Vale](http://www.welcometonightvale.com/)
> 

> 
> Un ringraziamento va alle colleghe del [Lux Lab](https://luxlab.weebly.com/books.html), senza le quali avrei probabilmente smesso di scrivere per sempre (in particolare a [Juls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi) che ha sclerato come e più di me per questa storia). Se vi piacciono i romanzi MM ben scritti, passate da noi!
> 
> Prima di salutarvi, vi annuncio che sto lavorando al prequel di questa fanfiction. Sarà ambientato tre anni prima di Edax Rerum e sarà meno cupo e più orientato al romanticismo. Si parla di Percy e Audrey, in sostanza :) 
> 
> Grazie di avermi accompagnata in questo viaggio. È stato un onore e un piacere per me.
> 
> Sempre vostra
> 
> Fera


End file.
